Steven Universe: The Next Generation
by Cobalt Shunsuke
Summary: This is the fourth story you have been waiting for also my good friend Jaroberts251will be helping me so it will be full of cool new things. Sunni is back with two new gems and we'll see if they have what it takes to be the next Crystal Gems.
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 1**

 **How time flies**

 _ **Some people PM me to make a story about what happens when Sunni is born in her new life. So here it is what happens after the invasion. (Yes I said after the invasion so if you're new I'm warning you now this is technically the fourth story. First is The New Gem, then The New Threat, then The Invasion. So if you haven't read those yet this will be a huge spoiler.) Anyways time for book four and this time I'm having some help from my good friend, Jaroberts251.**_

It been ten years since the invasion and everybody was moved on to do their own person lives, Steven was still going on mission with the Gems and was soon marry to Connie at the age of 21 and now a father to his newly born daughter, Sunni Quartz Universe, Connie graduated Medical school and now is works in the same hospital as her mother,Shun and Amethyst settled down and two twin children named, Charlotte and Benoit. Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper are now living in the barn, but they made a few arrangements to make it more to their liking.

 _ **(Present day…)**_

"Connie come quick." said a familiar voice. "What is it Steven?" asked Connie racing down the stairs and into the living room. "She's walking." responded Steven pointing at a baby Sunni walking trying to keep her balance. "Aww that's adorable, come to mommy." said Connie reaching out to Sunni.

Sunni let out a small giggle and walk to her mom, and fell into her arms. "That's my girl." said Connie holding up Sunni in the air, making her laugh. "Yeah she's a chip off the old block." added Steven walking over and hugging them both. "Steven could you put me down I got to ask you something." suggested Connie.

Steven puts Connie and Sunni down "What is it honey." he asked. "Didn't Amethyst and Shun say they wanted the kids to have a play date today?" asked Connie placing Sunni on the floor. "Yes they did, why?" asked Steven. "Where are they?" asked a curious Connie.

Just as she asked the front door opened up and in came Amethyst and Shun each holding a kid. "Hey Connie, Steven are we late?" asked Shun. "Just a little." responded Steven. "Sorry about that but someone wanted to go for a walk." said Amethyst pointing at Shun. "Yeah sorry just wanted the kids to get fresh air." apologized Shun.

"It's fine but I don't usually have free days, because work has me busy." said Connie sitting down on the couch. "You're a doctor right?" asked Amethyst. "Guess you wouldn't know I'm usually not home." said Connie in a sad tone. Steven rubs her head "Don't worry Connie like I said hundreds of time you go save people in hospitals and I'll watch Sunni when you're not home." said Steven trying to cheer her up.

"And when you're on mission I watch our daughter." said Connie with a smile at Steven. "Anyways guys should we let the kids play while we talk." suggested Shun. Steven picked up Sunni and put her in the playpen, Shun and Amethyst did the same and put the kids with Sunni. The grown-ups sit at the kitchen table as the kids play.

"So Connie how's work at the hospital?" asked Shun. "Good we just got some new equipment and I have made lots of new friends." responded Connie. "By the way do you guys miss going on missions?" asked Connie. "What are you talking about we still go." replied Amethyst.

"Wait what about the kids?" asked Connie. "We bring them with us." said Shun. "That's dangerous." said a worried Connie. "Relax he's just playing around him and Amethyst switch off one looks after Charlotte and Benoit, while the other goes on the mission." said Steven. "Did you really think we would bring them?" asked Amethyst.

"You did try that one time but I stopped you remember." answered Shun. "They didn't need to know that." complained Amethyst. "By the way guys I never got the chance to ask but if Charlotte and Benoit are your kids how is Amethyst here? Doesn't the mother gem have to give up her physical form to bring a child to the world." asked Connie. "Yeah you guys never explained to me how you made them without us having to lose Amethyst." added Steven.

"Well that's a pretty long story are you sure you want to hear?" responded Amethyst placing her head on the table. "Yes actually I'd really like to know." begged Connie. Shun sighed "Since Amethyst doesn't want to explain it will." said Shun starting to explain.

 _ **(2 years ago...)**_

The gems are waiting at the hospital along with Greg for news on Connie. "How much longer is it?" asked an impatient Jasper. "This could take a while." responded Garnet just standing in place. "This has me thinking what was it like for Rose Quartz?" asked Peridot.

"She glowed into a pink light and became smaller and smaller until baby Steven was there after the light faded." responded Greg. "Wow eight years since the invasion and Sunni will finally be coming back." said an excited Lapis. "Wasn't Steven and Connie younger in that other timeline?" asked Pearl. "Affirmative" answered Peridot.

As the gems and Greg have their conversation Shun is thinking stays quiet and lost in thought. "Shun what are you thinking about?" asked Amethyst being the only person to notice. Shun broke his trance "Nothing much jus…." said Shun but the door opened to the room in front of them. Steven walked out wearing a blue robe, hat, and blue mask to cover his mouth "Okay guys you can come in." said Steven walking back inside the room.

The gems and Greg follow him back inside room. They see Connie holding a tanned skinned baby girl, with pink curly hair and is a sleep. "Guys I'd like to to officially meet Sunni Quartz Universe." said Steven taking her from a sleepy Connie. "Any of you want to hold her?" asked Steven to the Gems and Greg.

"I'd like to hold my granddaughter." said Greg walking up to Steven. Greg held her and began to tear up "My little man became a father today and it because of you Sunni." said Greg still holding Sunni. "Anybody else?" asked Steven. Jasper was to worried making her cry, Lapis and Peridot were nervous, so Garnet decided she would carry her next.

Greg hands her Sunni and she looks at her small face. "Hey there Sunni nice to meet you again." said Garnet. Almost immediately after baby Sunni smiled in her sleep. "Look Garnet you made her smile." said Connie in a sleepy voice.

Next up was Pearl and she fell in love with baby Sunni "It's just like holding Rose." said Pearl in excitement hugging Sunni. "Okay Pearl it's my turn I'm worried she reminds you to much of Rose." said Shun reaching in for Sunni. Pearl holds her for a little long and then hands her to Shun. "She looks like her parents, wish you guys the best of luck." said Shun holding Sunni.

"Thanks we'll do our best." said Steven answering for himself and Connie. Shun looks to Amethyst "You want to hold her to?" he asked. "Yeah why not." she responded grabbing on to Sunni and looking at her small chubby face. "She looks happy holding Sunni maybe?" thought Shun holding his necklace.

"Sunni can wait till I teach you how to do cool things." said Amethyst with a smile on her face. "Okay guys thanks for waiting but Connie needs to rest now so we'll be back at the Temple in about a week." said Steven taking back Sunni and placing her in a small bed. With that Greg offered the Gems back a ride to the Temple and they all accepted except for Shun and Amethyst who wanted to walk home.

 _ **(Road to Beach city...)**_

"So why did you want to walk back to the Temple?" asked a curious Amethyst. "I wanted to tell you, remember that day the gems were making a joke on how the future would be different?" asked Shun. "Yeah and afterwards we tied them up and froze them in place." responded Amethyst starting to bust out in laughter. "That was good but remember after that when you said something like when we get there we'll figure it out?" asked Shun.

"Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with ooohh." responded Amethyst figuring out what he's getting at. "Yeah so you figured it out?" asked Shun. "I know we've 'had fun before' but if we did I'll end up just like Rose." said Amethyst in a sad tone with air quotes using her hands. "Thing is I don't want to lose you too so I have an idea." said Shun trying to cheer her up. "Okay but mind going over this idea with me?" asked Amethyst. Shun rubs her head "You'll have to wait till tomorrow." he responded.

 _ **(Next Day...)**_

Pearl, Peridot, Amethyst and Shun are at the barn. "You want us to do what?" asked Peridot and Pearl in unison. "Can you two use the tech from the injector drills to make a child for me and Amethyst." repeated Shun. "Woah that's what you were thinking?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah it seems like a good idea to me." responded Shun. "Even if we could make it how would we even get it to work?" asked Pearl. "Easy they use gem dna so just mix our dna together." responded Shun. "Where would you get the materials for it?" asked Peridot.

"Can't you use one of the three ships from the invasion?" asked Shun. "Now that you mention it we could you that material." said Peridot trying to be obstamic. "I get where he's coming from Rose wanted to be here for Steven but she is only a part of him, but I want to be here for my kid." said Amethyst wanting to go threw the plan. "If you guys really want this we could try, but honestly we're not a hundred percent that this will work." said Pearl wanting to try for them.

Shun and Amethyst look towards each other and nod "Yeah let's do it." they said in unison. For two months they worked on the machine and the other gems helped to not letting Steven and Connie know since they have there hands full with Sunni.

 _ **(Two Months Later...)**_

"Okay it's done but you're going to need nutrients to make it work." said Peridot telling them how to start it. "What type do we need?" asked a curious Shun. "You're going to need sand, ice, and stone." answered Pearl for Peridot. "That should be easy we live on a beach." said Amethyst.

"I can provide the ice, and I think I know who can provide the stone." said Shun knowing a way. "I see Garnet and Lapis is that right?" asked Peridot. "What do they have to do with this?" added Amethyst. "Lava and Water can make one of two things stone, or water and we happen to have a gem that can swim in lava and one that can control water" responded Shun."Yes so I'll ask them to help well you two get the sand and we can begin." said Pearl at both Shun and Amethyst. They work their hardest for about about an hour to get the materials ready. Lapis and Garnet make stone as Shun and Amethyst scoop up lots of sand.

 _ **(One hour later...)**_

"Okay i think we are ready to try the experiment." said Peridot ready to start. "Everyone get ready this is the first time testing it so i could explode." said Pearl pushing the button to start it. "Wait it could what?" asked a worried Lapis. They machine went off and a blinding bright light emulated from it as it began to activate.

Garnet stood there covering her eyes with her arms for how bright it was. Shun and Amethyst held each other's hands and were a bit worried if it would work or not. Peridot and Pearl stood there to make sure it didn't blow up, and Jasper was away on a mission so thats why shes not here.

After a few moments the light stopped shining and everyone was waiting for Pearl or Peridot to say if it was a success. "So did it work?" asked a worried, and curious Shun. They stayed in silence for a moment then Pearl responded. "Congratulations you two are parents to a healthy baby girl." She said with a smile picking her up and summoning a towel to cover her. Shun and Amethyst walk over to see their daughter and Pearl hand her over to them.

Amethyst held her first "Look at that hair beautiful hair she got it from her mother." joked around Amethyst. Shun rubbed her head "Yeah as white as snow." he responded. Amethyst hands him the baby next "What should we call her?" asked Shun holding the baby who almost started to cry but calmed her down. "I don't know what do you guys think?" asked Amethyst to the other gems.

"You didn't come prepared?" asked Peridot. "Sorry we had to get materials for over an hour." argued Amethyst. "I got it how about Charlotte." suggested Garnet. "Good name but…" said Shun walking over to the machine.

Shun looked over at the machine and was surprised what he found "Pearl could you summon me another towel out?" he asked. Pearl summoned one out "Okay but why?" she asked curious. Shun places the towel on the bottom of the machine and picks something out of it. "What did you find?" asked a curious Peridot.

When Shun turned over to them he was holding a baby boy with light purple skin and light brown hair "Looks like we got two." he said walking over to Amethyst. "How are there two babies Peridot?" asked a curious Lapis. "I don't know this is the only time this machine was used." responded Peridot. "I guess you two are now parents with two kids instead one." said Pearl trying to make light of the situation.

Shun hands Amethyst the baby boy "So what do you think of him?" asked Shun. Amethyst starts to cry and looks at Shun "He has my purple skin, he is a part me, and you sing he's perfect." she replied. "Did you think of a name for him?" asked Shun. "You can pick this time." suggested Amethyst.

"Well let's call him Benoit but it will be Ben for short." said Shun still holding Charlotte. "Okay we'll it looks like we have two children now this is gonna be a bumpy ride." said Amethyst with a little joke. Garnet places a hand on both of their shoulders and said, "It will be hard at first but we're going be here to help and you have Steven who'll know what to do." said Garnet wishing them luck. All the gems gave them a good luck and they began to raise there kids.

 _ **(End Flashback…)**_

"And that's how it all got started." said Shun done explaining. "That was beautiful story." said Connie tearing up abit. "Guess it was but we started off bad and now we know what we're doing." said a confident Amethyst. "I remember one day you guys walked in carrying them both in and I was so confused." said Steven trying to remember.

"Right, it's was the day after the kids were born and I remember only answers these are our kids." responded Shun. "I know we've meet them already but congratulations on your two children." said Connie with a warmth smile. "It's cool anyways Sunni has been liking to play with." said Amethyst looking over at the kids playing. "So how much percent gem are they?" asked Steven.

Amethyst looks at Shun to answer because she is unsure "They're 50% human and Gem." he answered. "Wait wouldn't they be 75% gem and 25% human?" asked Connie doing the math. "No I asked Peridot so they can be like Steven live a normal life if they want or fight monster." responded Shun. "Besides there like the next Crystal Gems aren't they?" asked Amethyst.

"We'll let them pick when they're older." added Shun. "That's what any Parent should do let their child be whatever they want." said Steven. "Besides they'll be older before you know it." added Connie. "Yeah just like you guys." said Amethyst pointing at them.

 _ **(Eleven Years Later…)**_

All the Gems and the kids are gathered in the living room except for Connie,who was at work. "So kids you're probably wondering why we brought the three of you here." said Garnet starting the conversation. The kids sat on the couch and were wondering why were they there. "Are we having a family meeting?" asked Sunni.

"No" answered Garnet. "Are we going on a vacation?" asked Charlotte. "No" answered Garnet again. "Oh are we in trouble for…." asked Benoit but got his mouth covered by both Sunni and Charlotte.

"No but what did you do?" asked a curious Shun. "Nothing dad it was nothing." responded Charlotte trying to hide something. "Anyways Steven do you want to do the honors?" asked Pearl. Steven nodded and stood in front of the kids.

"Kids you've probably noticed weird things happened in this house, and how some of you have different color hair or skin then everyone else in town." said Steven. "Yeah I've noticed that and speaking of which dad why do me and you have our bellybuttons bejeweled?" asked a curious Sunni. "Dad answer that for us two Ben has it on his chest and mine on the back of my right arm?" added Charlotte.

Shun touched Steven on the shoulder telling him he'll explain it. "Okay the bejeweled part of your bodies aren't jewels they are called gems and they belong to a being known as Gems and they can help you summon weapons, fuse, and even do magic." responded Shun explaining to them. "Wait magic is real?" asked a shocked Benoit. "It can't be possible." answered Sunni.

Shun's gem on his left hand started glowing and out came his sword, immediately after his gem on his right hand started glowing and he held his right hand up and snow started to fall from it. "Woah" all three kids said in unison. Steven let's out a small smirk and summons out his shield "Yeah all of us can do it even you guys." he said. "That's so cool why haven't you'll told us about this sooner daddy?" asked Sunni with her eyes filled with stars.

"We need you to be old enough to understand." answered Pearl. "What did we need to be old enough for?" asked Ben. "To see if you want to or not." responded Amethyst. "Want to or not what?" asked Charlotte. "Become part of the Crystal Gems or stay as normal human." answered Garnet.

"I still don't see why you don't make them do it?" asked Jasper. "Human like to choose for themselves." answered Peridot. "That it's what it means to be human." added Lapis. "Guys they still have to answer." said Shun interrupting their conversation. "So Sunni, Charlotte, Ben what do you say do you want to be a Crystal gem or live the rest of your lives like normal humans?" asked Steven extending his hand out to them.

 **Cliffhanger…**

 **You'll have to wait till next chapter to see what they'll say. If you want the story to continue leave a review or pm me or Jaroberts251. Chapter one is to help start this story off but we promise if you want this story to continue there will be new face, new places, and new enemies. Till next time stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Time to make a choice**

 **Last time we left off the Crystal Gems told the kids what gems are and what they can do. Immediately after the kids found out what they were doing there. They were asked if they wanted to leave their normal lives behind and become the next Crystal Gems. Now on with the story…**

 **(Back where left off…)**

Steven stood there with his hand still reached out to the kids as he asked, "So what do you guys say?"

The kids look at each other and nod with that Sunni spoke "Daddy I don't know this is all happening so fast I think we need to have a little time to think about this before we can give our direct choice?" Sunni replied a bit nervous and the twins nodded their head in agreement to what Sunni had said.

Steven rubbed her head and gave her a smile, "sure you can think about it for a while take as long you like when yall make your choice we'll be there to hear it." He responded. Steven stops rubbing her head and the three kids got up off the couch and proceed to walking outside the temple.

After the kids were outside the Gems and Steven stayed inside the house and discuss. "Guys do you think we rushed them into it a little too soon?" asked a worried Steven lowering his head.

Shun pats Steven's back, "Don't worry you were around the same age when you started to go on missions so it only fair we have the same for them." he said trying to cheer Steven up.

"Yes, we have to have faith in them to make the best choice for themselves." said Garnet also trying to cheer up Steven.

Steven picks his head "You're right guys they will forage their own paths and choose what they want to become even if it not becoming a Crystal gem or living a normal life." said a proud Steven.

"Steven that sounded cool and all but your flies down so I can't take you seriously." pointed out Amethyst's starting to laugh with all the others laughing as well.

After that was said Steven looked down to see flies of his pants was down, blushed of embarrassment, and turned around to zipping up zipper. Once he did he quickly turned back around and cleared his throat.

"Okay as I was saying…" Steven started beforing interrupted by Pearl.

"It's okay Steven, you're right those three will make there own choices." said Pearl agreeing with him.

"Yeah they will because whatever they want to be we'll be happy either way." he said feeling prideful again.

 **(To the kids...)**

The three kids were now sitting on the beach as they looked towards the ocean, while they tried to process all that was told and shown to them.

"Okay you guys, we've got a big decision on our hand and the choice we make at this moment will not only affect the lives of Beach city, but the lives of the whole world as we know it. So what's yalls answer do we either continue our lives as normal kids or do we follow in the footsteps of our parents and train to become the next generation of the 'Crystal gems' or whatever they call themselves." Sunni said.

Both the twins glanced at Sunni before looking at each other.

"I don't know Sunni it not like I don't want to be like mom, but it's just saving the world and everybody in it, that's a lot of responsible for three kids like us to handle and beside I'm loving the idea of being a normal kid." Ben replied, as he placed his hand behind his head and leaning his body back laying on the sand.

"Oh come on Ben I like the idea of being a Crystal gem. Just think about it wouldn't it be awesome for us to travel around and see different places, meet new people, and more important wouldn't be awesome for us to get control of our gems so we can be able to do all the things Dad and the other can do." Charlotte implied.

"Yeah, but I bet we won't be doing that much because we'll mostly be doing is training." Ben said.

A tic mark appeared on Charlotte's head as she shouted, "Ben, you block head!"

"You've known me for eleven years and now you've realized that. What kind of a big sister you turned out to be." Ben said, closing his eyes and giving off a small chuckle.

But his chuckles soon came to a stop as a shadow hovered over the spot his head.

"Hey what going-," He started before opening his eyes to see an enrage Charlotte standing over him cause him to sweat drop.

"Calm down sis can you take a joke?" Ben asked nervously.

"Of course I can that's why I'm giving you a five second head start." Charlotte replied. "1...2..." She added, starting to count.

With that Ben intimately got up from where he was a lying and took off running away as fast as he could.

"3..." Charlotte continued to count.

"Come on Charlotte can you let this one go." Sunni said trying to pleaded with Charlotte.

"You stay out of this cuz!" Charlotte shouted at Sunni. "4…" She added preparing to take off after Ben.

'Well I tried to help Ben, but knowing your sister there no stopping her when she gets like this.' Sunni thought to herself.

"5!" Charlotte shouted taking off like like lightning in the same direction as Ben.

Sunni watched as her twins cousin were chasing each other, well one being chase while trying to avoid being caught by the other. As she watched she soon watched Ben trip over in the sand and seeing Charlotte now slowly stepping towards him and she soon had enough of it and took off towards the two.

Ben rolled over on his his hands and knees as he attempt to try and crawl away from a slowly walking Charlotte.

"Sis think about this for a second what would mom and dad say if they found out you killed your own little brother." Ben pleaded, trying to outsmart Charlotte.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you, Ben." Charlotte replied.

"Thank goodness." He sighed in relief.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you either." Charlotte implied.

After that was said, Ben's relief sighed turned into a feared gasp as he felt a chill creep down his spine looking into his the eyes of his older sister, who was about to strike.

"I said that enough you two!" Sunni shouted, jumping toward Ben and Charlotte.

While she did that unknowing to her the gem on her belly button started to glow. Next, Sunni was standing between Ben and Charlotte with a pink shield across her arm.

Ben and Charlotte both were confused, but not as confused as Sunni, who was now staring at the shield that just appeared out of nowhere.

"What is this and where did this come from?" Sunni asked in a confused tone.

Charlotte looked at the shield until she recognized something familiar about it.

"Hey I recognized this shield." She said.

"You do?" Both Sunni and Ben asked, looking at Charlotte confused.

"Yeah remember earlier when the adults were explaining to us about magic being real and how we could become the next generation of Crystal gems." Charlotte said.

Both of them nodded their heads in agreement to what Charlotte said.

"Well during their explanation dad summon a sword, while Uncle Steven summoned a shield just like the one you have here Sunni except it was bigger." Charlotte implied.

"So does that mean I inherit the power of my Dad?" Sunni asked.

"It appears we all have inherit the power of our parents, but we need to find a way to tap into that power just like you did right." Charlotte answered.

"This is...AWESOME! I've unlock my hidden power I can't wait to tell my dad." Sunni said very excited.

"Hey no fair how come you got to unlock your ability first." Ben complained, still lying on the ground.

"Because she wasn't being a blockhead and tried to help someone you idiot." Charlotte said

"Weren't you the one attacking that someone causing Sunni to have protect them." Ben argued.

Another tick mark appeared on Charlotte's head as she said, "I'm going to clubber you, you blockhead even if I have to take out Sunni to get to you."

"Come at me, I'm ready for you now bring it on sis." Ben trash talked, getting off the ground.

"Why the sudden boost of courage?" Charlotte asked cracking her knuckles.

The two tried to get close to one another, but Sunni stayed between them with her shield keeping the two from attacking each other.

"Enough you two now let's go back home so I can tell Dad and the others about me unlocking my shield." Sunni said.

The twins glared at each other one last time before turning away replying, "fine."

"Okay good then let go." Sunni sighed and her shield vanished instantly.

"What happened to my shield?" she asked out loud.

"What it's gone?" Charlotte asked her.

"Actually your shield vanished I guess you unlocked temperley." Ben explain.

Charlotte and Sunni were in shock of what Ben said but they continued to walk.

With that the three of them started heading back to the temple with Sunni still in the middle of the twin to making sure nothing was about to break loss. As they continued to walk towards them the Temple.

 **(Beach outside the Temple)**

The kids are about to go up the steps when an explosion went off inside the Temple causing the screen door to go flying out and crashing into the sand. Black smoke came out of the house and the kids ran up the steps to check and see if everyone's okay.

"What the heck!" Ben shouted.

"Guys let check it out." Sunni order.

The three took off running up the stairs to the temple.

 **(Inside the Temple)**

When they arrived their faces were filled with shock as they looked around to see no one there and the whole house was completely trashed and covered with debris from the explosion

"Is everyone alright or is anybody here at all!?" yelled Sunni walking into the temple with Ben and Charlotte following close behind her.

"Guys I've got a bad feeling about so we should look around and see if they are anywhere to be found." Sunni instructed them.

The three of them split up and began their search, Sunni was for them in bathroom, Her dad's room, and Garnet's room. Charlotte was searching for them in the kitchen, the Captured and contained room, and Pearl's room, while Ben was mainly searching through his Parent's room.

 _ **(A few minutes later…)**_

Charlotte and Sunni met up back in the living room of house.

"Did you find anything?" Charlotte with a worried tone in her voice hoping they found something.

"Sorry i didn't find anything." Sunni replied shaking her head and a very sad manner. "Wait where is Ben?" She asked.

"I'm right here." Ben said, running up them.

"Ben did you find anything?" Sunni asked.

"Actually guys I found this." Ben said pulling out a green arm looking thing from behind back with his left hand and holding up five really same rods in his right hand.

"Wait doesn't that belong to Peridot?" asked Sunni still examining it.

"Yeah that's right and those small rod things look like here fingers." Charlotte implied also examining the arm thing.

"If these are the only thing left behind something must have happened to them." Sunni said in a worried tone.

"We need to know what this thing does it could help us find out where the others are." stated Charlotte.

"I think know who can help out with this." Sunni said thinking she knows who to turn to.

"Who?" asked Ben and Charlotte in unison with question marks popping up above their heads.

"Grampa Greg has know the others longer than us so he might know how to use this." Sunni said pointing at the green arm thingy.

"He still owns that car wash so we should check there hopefully nothing bad happen to him as well." pointed out Charlotte.

"Right so let's get moving." Sunni instructed walking towards the door with Ben and Charlotte following her.

With that three packed away Peridot's arm and headed out the temple toward Beach city car wash.

 **(Car Wash)**

The kids arrive to find Greg washing the windshield of his van that he recently gave a wax job so it looks nice and shiny.

He noticed them and waved for them to come over and so they did. "Hey what are you kids doing here? Do you'll need some more life lessons from a wise old man?" he asked them wondering why they're there.

"Grampa something bad has happen there was an explosion at the house an-an-and we can't find the others." Sunni said crying and hugging her Grampa.

Ben and Charlotte join Sunni in crying and hugging Greg. "There was an explosion?" shouted a worried Greg. "It's going to be okay we'll find them." said Greg hugging all of them now and is thinking of Steven and the others.

After a moment for them to cheer up Greg asked "Tell me everything that happened." wanting to know what happened.

"Okay Dad and the other wanted us to become Crystal Gems, but we weren't sure about the idea so we asked them to give us sometime to think it over." explained Sunni.

"After that we were on the beach and Sunni summoned out her shield and then we headed back to the house." explained Charlotte.

"But when we got back there was an explosion and the whole house was destroyed on the inside. Oh and we found this too." Ben explained taking out the green arm thingy from behind his back.

"Is that all you found of them?" asked a worried Greg.

"That's right and we don't know what to do with it." Charlotte said starting to freak out a bit.

"Calm down I think Connie might know how to use it." Greg said trying to calm her down.

"My mom knows?" Sunni asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah and this is called a limb enhancer Peridot uses to be big but it can do lots of things." Greg explain. "You need to get this to your mom immediately so." Greg said and stuck his index finger and thumb in his mouth and let out a big whistle.

"Why are you whistling?" asked a very confused Ben.

"You'll see." Greg responded looking out towards the city.

A few moments passed and out of thin air came a pink portal and out of the portal emerged a pink lion with cotton candy looking mane.

"Kids meet Lion." Greg said walking over to the Lion and petting his mane.

"We have a pet Lion?" Sunni asked excited with stars in her eyes.

"That awesome." Ben said.

"Amazing." Charlotte added.

"Okay you can get excited about Lion later, right now you three got to take that limb enhancer over to Connie to see if you can get any answers to who attack the temple and taken Steven and the others." Greg said. "Now Lion I need you to take these three to Connie can you do that please." He added talking to Lion.

With that Lion glared at Greg for a second before lowering his back allowing Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben to hop on his back. Once they were on Lion got up about to take off.

"Wait Grampa, you're not coming with us?" Sunni asked.

"Oh no my dear I always keep my away from anything that involves magic and I'm too old I would only slow you down." Greg replied.

"Well don't worry Grampa we'll find Dad and the other and save them at any cost." Sunni stated. "Right you guys?" She asked looking at Charlotte and Ben.

"Yeah I'm in." Charlotte agreed.

"I'm not sure any co-," Ben started, but got interrupted by Charlotte punching him in the left arm. "Ow!" He shouted as he rubbed his left arm with his right arm.

"Ben." Charlotte said evilly glaring at him.

"Alright fine at any cost." He replied still rubbing his arm.

Greg sweat drop as he saw that and said, "okay good luck to the three of you on your mission and try not to get hurt."

"Don't worry Grampa we'll be safe." Sunni replied with a smile. "Now let's go Lion." She added talking to Lion.

With that Lion took off running away as fast as he was running he made sudden stop to let out a loud roar that created a pink portal and head straight into it. As they went through the portal they all held on tight to one another as they traveled at sonic speed through the warp.

Somewhere else another pink portal appeared as Lion came out with the three kids still on his back. Next, he sat down on his butt allowing the three of them to hope off. Once they were down Sunni was the first to ask, "is everybody okay?"

"Am I okay? I'm better than okay that was one of the most amazing thing I experience in my whole life maybe being a Crystal gem won't be so bad after all." Ben replied.

"I got to say I agree with Ben that was fun we need to do that again." Charlotte added.

"Maybe later, but right now we need to get this limb enhancer to my mom. Speaking of which where are we?" Sunni asked looking around.

"Don't know, but I think this place is your mom work at." Ben said.

"What make you think that Ben?" Sunni asked.

"You said your mom works at a hospital and that sign says, 'Beach city's hospital' so I'm just putting two and two together." Ben explained pointing at the sign.

"Okay if this is the place she works then we probably should go inside and ask for miss Universe." Charlotte implied.

With that the three of rushed inside and went to the front desk, where they found a blonde haired woman sitting.

"Excuse me where we're looking for ." Charlotte asked the blonde haired woman.

"I'm sorry but you kids are gonna have to have an adult with you or else I can't help you." the blonde lady implied.

"But we need to…." said Sunni but got interrupted by the blonde lady "I said I can't help you."

The kids walked a few feet from the counter "What's up her butt?" Charlotte asked a bit mad.

"What are you going to do it's her job." Ben replied with his hand behind his head.

"Okay with since she won't help then we'll just have to find my mom ourselves." Sunni instructed having no other option.

The twins nod in agreement and begin they all snuck past the front desk into the corridor door as they began to look into many rooms opening the doors and calling for and had to avoid security that was roaming the halls.

"Okay we've looked almost everywhere if we can't find her she's not here." Ben said starting to get tired of looking.

"We can't stop looking for her she just has to be here." Sunni said not ready to give up.

"Hey I think your grandma." Charlotte said pointing in the direction of a ladies with Gray streaks in hair and have her pants belted up to her stomach.

"I think your right Charlotte let's get a closer look and find out." Sunni said moving closer with the twins following her.

"Miss Maheswaran your daughter is so inspiring having a PhD at such a young age." a man wearing a white coat

"I know I had told her she could be anything she wanted to be and she decided saving lives is what she wanted to be." said.

Sunni ran up to her "Grandma we need your help." she said standing in front of her.

"Hey kid you not suppos…" said the man in the white coat but got interrupted by Ms. Maheswaran "It's fine this is my grand daughter." she explained.

"I'll take them to the lobby." said Ms. Maheswaran pulling the kids to the side to talk. "What are you doing here? Hospitals are not for children." she implied.

"There is a problem we need to fin…" said the kids in unison but got interrupted by Ms. Maheswaran "Not at the same time Sunni please explain." she sighed.

"I can't go into specifics but we need to talk to my mom it's really important." Sunni said looking at her grandma with determination. "It's really important." added both Ben and Charlotte.

She thought for a bit "Okay but this better not be some kind of joke, follow me." she said, then begin to lead the kids in towards where Connie is.

They continued to walked down a long hallway until stop at a door with the words, 'Conference room' written on the windows that was covered by blinds on the other side.

Ms. Maheswaran knocks on the door and then opens it and sees a meeting going off "Sorry to interrupt but , you have some guests here to see you." She said looking at Connie.

"Mo..I mean Dr. Maheswaran please till the guest I'm in a meeting it'll have to wait." she said staying where she was.

"It's Sunni and the twins are here and they say it's important and need your help." she explained.

"Very well, please excuse me from the meeting this sounds like a family problem I've got to go deal with it." Connie said walking towards the door.

Connie steps outside and closes the door behind her "Okay Sunni what is so important you had to get me out of my meeting." said Connie wanting to know.

"Mommy it is terrible there was an explosion at the temple and we can't find the Gems anywhere." Sunni explained.

"Are you kids okay? What happened to your father?" asked a worried Connie.

"We don't know we haven't seen him since before the explosion when he offered us to join the Crystal gem, but Ben found this thing that Grampa Greg called a limb enhancer." Sunni replied.

"Peridot has logs she might have recorded what was going on today." thought Connie to herself. "Do you have the limb enhancer with you?" Connie asked.

"Yes we do it's right here." Ben replied taking it out from behind him.

He handed it to Connie and she slipped it on, "It's been a long time I remembered Peridot let me use it to see how it works." explained Connie make the fingers turn in a pad.

"Woah that's so cool." the kids said in unison watching how the limb enhancer works.

"Okay let's me see if I can find the right file." Connie said trying to find the light data files. "Lucky there aren't too many files so finding it should be a bit easy." she added.

After a moment or two Connie had found something and said, "kids I think I've found something on Peridot limb enhancer."

"Good mommy which one the logs did you kind?" Sunni asked.

"Actually it not a log, but it a video let me play it." Connie replied.

Next, Connie tap the file and the shoot finger shoot a video on the wall with a tall male figure with long spiky red hair and green eyes wearing; a black mask covering the bottom of his face from his nose to his chin, a black hooded covering a black battlesuit.

"Hey if you're watching this then you know what I did to you so call 'Temple' and that was about only small doing of my evil I've not did that but captured Earth greatest warrior, 'The Crystal gems' and if you're wondering why I'm doing this well it because my name Nova and I was a prisoner on the Homeworld spaceship, but I escape and found myself stranded on this planet so I decided that while I'm here why not try to change this world into my own image and to do that I'm gonna have to make myself feel like a threat than destroy what Earth depends on the most." The man said.

"I can believe he one to destroy the Temple, but I can't believe manage to defeat mom, dad, and the others all on his own." Ben said in denial.

After that was said as on que the man named, Nova in the video said, "if you don't believe I've defeated the gems on my own then have a look for yourselves," he rearrange the camera to show all eight gems: Steven, Shun, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot, all captured and contained in separate cages.

"Oh no it Mom, Dad!" The twin yelled.

"Now that I got your attention you've got two choices either surrender and allow me to complete my mission with ease or have the ones you love be broken one by one starting with the parents of the next generation of the Crystal gems. I'm going to be waiting on a video showing me your reply so don't keep me waiting I hate being kept waiting." Nova said.

With that the screen went black ending the video, then the twins looked to Sunni with worry and fear in their eyes.

"Sunni what are we going do?" the twins asked in unison.

"I don't know, but I know what we're not going to do. We're not going to just sit back and allow this 'Nova' dude just take over the entire world. You see he made a huge mistake when attack and captured our family and I don't know about you two, but I'm not going let him get away with it because I'm a Crystal gem." Sunni replied, then summoning her shield. "So what do you guys say are you in or out?" She asked extending her hand out to the twins.

Both twins looked at each other for a moment then nodded their as if they knew what each other and turned their attention towards Sunni's hand. Charlotte walked up to her and placed her right hand on top of Sunni's hand and said, "I'm in."

"Okay I'm in, but the moment it get to serious you two are on your own." Ben said, walking up to them and placed his right hand on top of Charlotte's hand.

"Since we're all in agreement we are the next generation of Crystal gems." Sunni stated.

"Not so fast kids you're aren't going at it alone I'm coming along to save the gems to." Connie implied knowing they can't do it alone. "I'll come up with a plan but for know now let's head to lion." Connie told the kids starting to walk down the hall with the kids following her.

 **(Some unknown location….)**

Steven and the gems were trapped in separate cages as they were in a dark room with a bright spotlight hovering over each of their cages that look like there was no way out for them.

"Let us out!" shouted Steven trying to break down the bars on his cage.

"Calm down Steven we need to know what this person is planning and figure out a way to get out of here." Garnet said trying to calm him down.

"How did he attacked us out of nowhere and put us in cages?" asked Steven not calming down.

"He's right that bastard needs to pay." agreed Jasper wanting to get pay back.

"Either way we can't do anything right now until we get out." said Lapis in a sad tone. "Peridot what do you think these cages are made of anyway?" She asked.

"I can't really say for sure without my limb enhancers but this cages look like they were made of a diamond like subject which are really hard to break out of if you are gem." Peridot stated.

"Yes she is correct and they make out gems weak against it so there's no point using are weapons on it." added Pearl.

"Doesn't matter but we need to figure out a way to get ou…." said Garnet but got interrupted by the sound of someone snoring.

The gems looked over to see Amethyst sleeping in her cage, "Shun can you please wake up Amethyst since you're the closest to her." Garnet ordered.

"I'll wake her up after we get out of here." instructed Shun.

"Sounds like you have a plan." Garnet said with a smile.

"I do but before I say what it is answer me this. How didn't you see a vision of this happening?" Shun asked.

"That part still troubles me but what's more important now how have you figured out to escape." Garnet said reading to to hear it.

"Okay well glad Amethyst is sleeping I can break out of the cage but it's gonna be painful. I'll keep hitting the bars with Crystal Impact until I squeeze out and then find out a way to up all the others without causing too much more injury to myself." Shun said with his fist ready to start attacking.

"You're not the one who can try to break out." said Jasper starting to punch the bars.

"She right you know, we may not be able to summon our weapons but we can still try." Garnet agreed starting to punch the bars also.

All three of them began hitting the bars with all they get to break out. "No no no stop I just realized the diamonds the cages are made o…." said Peridot but was to late Shun, Garnet and Jasper passed out.

"Peridot what just happened why did they pass out?" Steven asked in a worried voice.

"These diamond cages we are in can drain the energy out of the person inside of it is active." Peridot responded.

"Does that mean we're trapped?" asked Lapis in a worried tone.

"As it appears yes it look like we are, but we just need a better plan to escape." Pearl suggested trying to think of a way to escape.

"Come on guys we can't just give up we need a sure fire way to escape." Steven suggest.

"That's it….Steven we can't give up." Shun said raising slowing from the floor.

"Uncle Shun you're okay?" Steven asked still worried.

"I ffffine to." responded Garnet getting up of the floor slowly.

"Garnet don't force yourself to…" said Pearl but got interrupted by a voice. "Don't forgot about me I'm here to." responded Jasper standing up without the other gems knowing.

"Guys we need a different way to escape." Lapis suggested.

"Yeah attacking it will just be a waste of energy." Peridot add seeing no point for them to continue.

"Doesn't matter we're Crystal Gems and we never give up!" Shun, Garnet and Jasper all shout in unison starting to attack the bars again.

 **Cliffhanger….**

 **What will happen know with the Gems captured and a slim chance of escaping? Will Connie and the kids make it in time to save the other before what Nova has plan for them? Stay tuned to find out. Jaroberts251 and I worked hard on this chapter to make it good so hope you guys like it. Following and reviewing is greatly appreciated and hope to catch you guys next chapter.**

 **Ps. Pm one of us if you have an idea for a mission, new place, or even a monster to fight. Also if you have any questions about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Time to make a choice pt2**

 **Last time we left off the kids got to Connie and explained to her what had happened. Connie used the limb enhancer the kids found and discovered the man who blew up the house name was Nova. He has the gems trapped in cages like animals but they might have found a way to escape.**

 _ **(With the kids and Connie...)**_

The kids were in the parking lot with Connie ready to discuss a plan.

"Okay kids I thought up a plan." Connie said having already planned the next move.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked wanting to know.

"Yeah mom tell us." Sunni added.

"I going to find out where this 'Nova' guy secret base is and bust the gems out." Connie answered petting lion.

"I didn't hear anything that involves us in that sentence." Ben pointed out not hearing them in there.

"You kids aren't ready to go on a dangerous mission like this without any proper training." Connie replied worried about their safety.

"But why I was able summoned out my shield twice and we don't have much of a choice." Sunni argued trying to convince Connie to let them go.

"Not means no young lady." Argued Connie not wanting them to get hurt.

"Aunt Connie how can you say for sure that you can beat Nova and save the gems all by yourself?" Charlotte added trying to help Sunni convince her.

"I don't have to defeat him I just have to free the gems and then we can stop him altogether." Connie argued with them wanting the conversation to end.

"Aunt Connie can you tell me how you plan on finding them?" asked Ben wanting to find out.

"Well since Lion has a really good sense of smell he can track down the gems using their scent and he'll make a portal that will lead straight to where Nova is holding them captive." Connie explained her plan to Ben.

"So you're going to need the limb enhancer in order to track down and get Peridot's scent?" Ben asked, holding the limb enhancer in his hands.

Connie nodded in agreement and went in to take the limb enhancer from Ben, but he quickly moved his hands away from her and took a few feet back from Connie.

"What are you doing Ben? Stop playing around I'm going to need that now give it to me." Connie argued to walking towards Ben and trying to take the limb enhancer.

Sunni and Charlotte rush in front of Ben to separate him from Connie, "If you want the limb enhancer to track down the gems you're gonna have to take us with you if you want to use it." Sunni and Charlotte both said not letting Connie get any closer to Ben.

Connie let out a sigh "I won't argue with you kids anymore, fine let's go save the others and beat this Nova creep." she said tired of arguing with them and reach an agreement. "Just promise me, you'll will be careful okay."

"We promise." the kids agreed.

"Alright now let's get Lion to get Peridot's scent and we can get going." Connie said.

"Okay Ben, you know what to do." Sunni command.

Ben walked over to Lion as he held out Peridot's limb enhancer for him to smell.

"Alright Lion I need you to smell this and see if you can trace this back to the proper owner. Do you think you can do that for me, please." Ben said.

Lion only glared at Ben, who had a drop of sweat going down the side of face from being nervous. After that lion only closed his eyes as he lean his head down and began to sniff the limb enhancer for the scent. When he was done sniffing Lion pick his head back up and started sniffing the air for exact same scent. Lion, then pointed his nose in the direction that leads west and sat down on all four waiting for the others.

"Guys I think he found where the other are let check it out." Ben said.

"Good work Ben." Sunni said.

"Yeah you did good little bro." Charlotte agreed.

"Alright you guys enough congratulating Ben and let hop on Lion and see just where Nova is holding Steven and the others." Connie said. "Oh and one thing there might not be enough for of to ride on his back so one of you'll will have to ride in his mane." She added.

"I'll do it I'll ride in his mane." Ben said, then jumping straight into Lion's mane before anyone could argue with him.

"Well since that settled let's get moving shall we." Connie said.

"Yes mommy." Sunni agreed.

"Yes Auntie Connie." Charlotte added.

With that the three girls hopped onto Lion's back, once they were on Lion stood up and began taking off running of in the direction of where he pointed earlier. As he ran he let out a roar and a pink portal formed in the distant and went straight into it.

 _ **(Some unknown location…)**_

Another pink portal opened up in a little room as Lion emerge from it with Connie, Sunni, and Charlotte on his back, while Ben was hanging out in his mane with his head held out so he could breath.

"Okay we made it here kids be careful we don't know if there are any traps in here." Connie said examining the room.

Sunni got off of lion, while Charlotte had to help Ben get out of lion's mane.

"Ben are you alright? Because you had to stick your head out to take a breath." asked Sunni wondering why.

"Well I guess there's no air inside his mane, I could have had a warning about that you know." Ben responded a bit ticked.

"Don't complain Ben you were the one that just jumped in his mane without discussing with us before hand." Charlotte argued seeing it's not there fault.

"Kids please don't fight right now I'm trying to see if this room has a kind of alarm or surveillance of some kind." Connie implied still examining the room.

After a moment of examine Connie was ready to give the signal, "Okay kids let's move out and try and find the others." instructed Connie.

Lion walks to a corner and lays down, while the kids following Connie and begin to search the building. There are something roaming the halls so Connie gets in for a closer look and is shocked to see what she finds.

"Mom is everything okay? You look a little shaken up" asked a worried Sunni seeing her mom in shock.

Connie shakes her head and faces the kids "Okay kids these things here are gem experiments and they don't act like regular gems they will attack you without hesitation, so make sure not to be seen by them." demanded Connie.

The kids nod in agreement and they all begin to roam more carefully throughout the halls. They get a few close calls here and there but haven't gotten caught yet.

They enter a room a big room with lots of structures and crystals everywhere. And only one gem experiment so there won't be any trouble.

"Kids I'll get its attention while you get to the other side of the room and get ahead of me while I fight it." Connie instructed them to go ahead.

"Mommy I don't think you should fight that thing alone let me help you." suggested Sunni not wanting her mom to fight alone.

"Sunni I don't want you kids to get hurt, please listen to your mother and let me handle this creature." Connie said trying to convince Sunni she can handle it.

Charlotte places her hand on Sunni's shoulder letting her know to trust her mom and go with them.

Sunni nods at Charlotte and looks to her mom "Good luck mom." She said following Ben and Charlotte carefully crossing to the other side of the room.

Connie grabs one of the crystals that's close to her and drops it on the ground "Hey there catch me if you can." she said taunting the monster.

The gem experiment noticed Connie and charged at her but she jumped out of the way and it crashed into a wall. It got angrier and began swing and kicking at Connie. Everything was going her way until she tripped and fell on her butt.

The gem experiment was walking closer and closer to Connie and all she could do was back away to not be stomped on.

The gem experiment had her against a corner and was about to stomp her, "Mom!, Aunt Connie!" shouted the kids worried seeing her about to get stomped.

From out of nowhere a large "ROAR" was heard sending the gem experiment crashing backwards.

Connie looked to her right and saw Lion walking up to her. She pet him "Aw Lion you're always there at the best time." she said still petting Lion.

With that the gem experiment stood back up and two other gem experiments walked into the room and were ready to start fighting.

"Mom let us help you your out numbered." said a worried Sunni seeing they had a disadvantage. "Yeah Aunt Connie we should fight together." Ben and Charlotte added.

Connie let put a smile chuckle "No kids I don't think that will be necessary." she said gesturing lion to get into a pose.

With that Lion lowered his head and his forehead began to glow. Connie reached in and got a handle and pulled it out revealing a big pink sword.

"Woah" said Charlotte in amazement.

"That's so cool, but I'm not surprised he has a huge world inside his mane." said Ben not to amazed.

"Mom you have a sword? How long have you had that?" Sunni asked wanting to know.

"No time to answer you and the others keep moving forwards and try to find the gems as me and Lion hold these things back." Connie ordered.

"Oh well good luck to you both." Sunni said.

"Thank. Now run!" Connie replied.

With that the three of kids gave Connie and Lion one last look before taking off running down the hall leaving Connie and Lion alone with the gem experiment. After the kids were gone Connie turned her attention back towards the gem experiment.

"Lion I know it been awhile since I last used my sword, but I will do as I was taught by Pearl years ago because I know deep down I know I'm just a human, but I can still make a difference for my husband and daughter." She said reading her sword.

All three gems experiments charge at Lion and Connie but lion sends out a loud "Roar" that knocked the two on the side down.

While the other on keep charging, Connie meets it halfway and starts to launch a barrage of slashes at it.

Connie pushes it back but one of the other gems experiments hand grabs the sword mid-swing and pushes Connie back.

It moves in to swing at Connie but Lion tackles the gem experiment from out of nowhere sending it crashing into the other two.

"Thanks Lion I owe you a few Lion lickers later." said Connie standing back up and reading her sword.

Lion is ready to pounce and the three gems experiments make there way towards Connie and Lion again.

"Lion I may be a it rusty but I told the kids I can handle this and I don't go back on my word." said Connie reading to get back to fighting.

 _ **(To the kids...)**_

The kids ran down a hall until they make it to a big room, where they looked to see a dark red throne with a man covered in a black robe sleeping on it.

"Okay by the looks of things it's safe to assume that's Nova so are parents should be close." Sunni implied to the twin in a whisper.

The three of them processed into the room as they tip-toe their way through as they tried not to make any loud noise to awake Nova from his slumber. During the process Charlotte couldn't keep her eyes off the sleeping and just then an idea came to her.

"Hey he unguarded if we ambush him now he won't be able to have a chance to fight back and then we can make him give us our parents back." Charlotte said in a whisper wanting to do it the easy way.

"OR we can save mom, dad and the others and we can fight him together." Ben suggested seeing a better way then his sister.

They argue for a moment and turned towards Sunni and ask her "Sunni who's plan do you want to go with?" they ask in unison in a whisper.

"Guys please don't do this now, but I think Ben is right. We need to find our parents first then fight the evil rove guy." Sunni said agreeing with Ben.

Charlotte was a grunting that Ben had a better idea than her. And Ben was happy for once Sunni went along with his thing.

"Okay Ben your plan so what are your orders?" asked Sunni wanting to know.

"Okay how about we sneak past him and look for our parents. And try not to make any noise whatsoever." Ben whispered mainly looking at Charlotte.

"Okay okay let just get on with it already." said Charlotte ready to get on with it.

They begin to walk slowly to make sure that Nova didn't notice them. "Okay guys remember stay quiet." whispered Sunni to them.

Nova started to move so the kids picked up the pace and tried not to get caught.

"Guys we have to do something i think he's going to wake up." whispered Charlotte worried he's about to wake up.

"Sis calm down you're overreacting he's just moving around in his sleep." said Ben trying to calm Charlotte down.

Charlotte grunts and instead of listening to Ben she moves towards Nova and tries to summon her weapon.

"Charlotte get back here these no need to fight him by ourselves." whispered Sunni trying to convince Charlotte to come back to them.

"Come on work already, Sunni was able to summon her weapon twice today I think it's my turn now." thought Charlotte ignoring Sunni and still getting closer.

Even with all the pressure Charlotte put in, but unfortunately her weapon didn't appear to her which was making her frustrated.

"Oh come on I need you right now and you just won't come when I summon you." A angry charlotte said to herself. "Fine I don't need you I can take down this 'Nova' guy all by myself." She added.

Charlotte looked around the room for a couple of minutes before seeing a sharp crystal lying on the ground few feet to her.

'Bingo!' She thought.

Charlotte tip-toed over to pick up the crystal and turned back towards Nova, who was still asleep. Next, Charlotte quickly moved back over to Nova as she prepared to attack him.

'Man I can't believe it after all the trouble he cause with blowing up the temple and capturing our parents that it actually going to this easy to defeat him.' Charlotte thought.

With that Charlotte launched her attack straight for Nova's head, which was making sunni and Ben think that they actually won. Just before the attack could hit Nova, he quickly grabbed Charlotte's hand with the crystal in it and open one eye that caused a chill of fear to go down Charlotte's spine.

"Well look what do we have here." Nova said, getting up off his throne and lifting Charlotte's arm up causing to lift off the ground. "One of those experiments gone wrong came all this way to save her creator." He added.

"Oh no Nova got Charlotte we got to do something Ben." Sunni said, but not getting a reply. "Ben? Ben? Ben!" She added looking to see Ben running towards Nova and Charlotte.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Ben yelled running towards them.

Nova looked to see Ben running towards them and a smirk appeared on his face as he said, "it must be my lucky day because not only do I a chance to break one of the failed creation, but both of them together."

Ben jumped high in the air as he came down to try and deliver a punch, but Nova just step to the side avoiding the strike with ease.

"If you want to fight me you might wanna try a little harder than that." Nova teased.

When hearing that Ben became furious and began to launch a varieties of strikes at Nova while trying to avoid hitting Charlotte in the progress, while they were in busy with that Sunni was in background watching Ben's entire plan fall apart.

"Oh I got help these two out but how." Sunni whispered to herself trying to come up with something and quick. "Wait I got it." She added getting an idea.

Sunni quickly rushed behind Nova and the twins as she tried to put her idea into action before it too late. Once she was in position she quickly summoned shield for the third time today, but this time taking hold of it in her hand.

'Alright here goes nothing.' thought Sunni.

With that Sunni tossed her shield with great strength at Nova and the other.

Back with the other Nova was still holding Charlotte captured in his grip, while avoiding all the attack that were thrown at him by Ben.

"Give it up kid, you think you can defeat me and save your sister by yourself, then you are sadly mistaken." Nova said.

Even with him being look like a fool, Ben still never gave up with attack and kept launching his attack. Next, Nova grew tired of easily fighting Ben, grabbed his right hand, lifting Ben up to where he held Charlotte.

"These two are supposed to be the next generation of Crystal gems what a joke." Nova chuckled as he tossed the twins to the side. "Well it looks like I had enough fun for the day it time to break you two now." He added.

Nova walked over to the spot where he tossed them as he hover over them he reached for his chest, where a red gem was located, and summon a large red scythe appeared in his left hand.

"Well goodbye mistakes." He said lifting his scythe over his head.

Before he could attack he heard the sound of a flying disc coming closer and looked behind him where he saw Sunni's shield coming towards him. Once seeing it Nova quick backflipped into the air avoiding the attack before it could make contact.

"What the heck was that?" A confused Nova asked, he looked over to see Sunni in the direction of where the shield came from. "Oh there is a third why those little brat." He added.

"Oh no I missed." Sunni muttered to herself.

Nova landed on the ground and he turned his attention towards Sunni as smirked appeared on his face as he said, "well it seem like I got actual threat here, but I can fix that."

With that Nova took off running towards at Sunni with sonic speed. When seeing him heading her way Sunni quickly tried to run, but before she could even take a step from where she was Nova grabbed her by her wrist and lifted her off her feet.

"Look at what we have here another little mistake, but it appears this one here actually manage to control her weapon now we can't have that, can we." Nova said as he watched a struggling Sunni trying to squirm out of his grip.

Next, Nova began to do an ancient hand sign with only his hand when he was done he placed the hand on Sunni's forehead as it began to burn the symbol 'NV' on the back of her left hand. Feeling the pain caused by the process it caused Sunni to form tears in her eyes as she began to let out a loud cry for help.

"Let my daughter go you bastard!" yelled at voice coming closer and closer to where the kids and Nova are at.

When Nova turns to see who is was a shield hit him in the stomach causing him to drop Sunni and slide back a few feet.

"Sunni are you alright?" asked the person lifting up Sunni and carrying her in his arms.

Sunni opened her eyes slowly and her vision started to clear showing Steven holding her in his arms.

She starts to cry and hugs him "Dad I'm so glad that you're safe." she said hugging him with tears running down her face.

"It's okay baby girl it will all be over in a minute." said Steven hugging her back and glad to see her.

Shun was over and picks up Ben and Charlotte "It's going to be alright now mom and dad will give him a beat down for both of you." said Shun as he walked over to Jasper and Garnet.

"Guys please watch them for me." he asked wanting them to take the kids.

He handed the kids over to them and whispered to Amethyst "Okay you're about down with it aren't you?" he asked wanting to know.

"Yeah just waiting for you." responded Amethyst whispering back at him.

"This just got more interesting I'll crush you all at once I'm getting so excited." said Nova with a smirk on his face.

"You bastard attacking us and putting us in cages is one thing, but hurting ours kids is unforgivable." said Shun in a pissed off tone.

"What are you going to do about it your ice wasn't so cool against my flames last time." said Nova reminding him about earlier.

"That was before." answered Shun and then looking down to the ground.

"Before what?" asked Nova wondering why he is looking at the ground.

Shun with quick speed punched Nova in the face and sent him flying "Before your pissed me off." shouted Shun running towards him.

Nova summons his scythe in mid-air and swings it at Shun, but he summoned out his kickboxing gloves and blocked it with ease.

They both land in their feet and Nova takes advantage and swings at an unprepared Shun. "Oh craps" thought Shun trying to move out of the way.

"You're too slow." said Nova with a smirk on his face knowing he's won this fight.

As the scythe almost hit Shun a shield comes flying to block the attack. "Who threw that?" asked a furious Nova seeing how he almost won.

"It was me" responded Steven with a smirk on his face.

"You will be the next to get shattered fool." said Nova with an angry tone in his voice.

Shun got Nova from behind, held his arms back and tried freezing him. "Fool you have almost reached your limit haven't you." said Nova starting to melt the ice away slowly.

Nova struggles to get loose but Shun won't loosen his grip on him. "I'm not letting you go, that cage might have drained me but there's still this. Now Amethyst!" shouted Shun still holding on to Nova.

With that signal Amethyst's gem started glowing and within a second of it glowing she was in front of Nova.

"Shun was right hurting us was a big mistake but hurting ours kids is an even horrible one." said an angry Amethyst going for a punch on Nova with Crystal Impact.

Shun quickly let go of Nova a second before Amethyst made contact with Nova and sent him crashing into the rocks behind them.

Nova fell to the floor and didn't poof to the gems confusion. "Why didn't he poof?" asked a confused Lapis.

"He must have been trained well back on homeworld to take so much damage and not revert back into his gem." Peridot hypothesized.

"I guess that makes sense seeing how he used one of those sound devices to knock us out earlier." added Pearl.

While they were talking Steven with Sunni in arms walks over to Garnet and Jasper. "Are they alright?" asked a worried Steven.

"Yeah but I think they are a bit tuckered from fighting Nova." said Garnet looking at Charlotte who she is holding.

"My guess is that they are happy see who their parents are." suggested Jasper seeing nothing wrong with them.

"Dad that reminds mom is fighting some weird monster things in the other room." shouted a worried Sunni interrupting their conversation.

"Sunni do you think you can walk?" asked Steven wanting to know.

"Yeah I think I can walk." responded Sunni gesturing him to put her down.

Steven placed her on the ground and she stood up just fine. "Okay glad you can walk honey, but right now I gotta go help your mom stay here." ordered Steven running out into the hallway.

"Dad wait let me help you." said Sunni about to chase after him but got stopped by Garnet grabbing on to her shoulder. "I know you want to help your mom and dad but you have to have faith in them." she said calming down Sunni.

Shun was bent down on the floor trying to catch his breath as Amethyst walked up to him. "Tired already you must be getting old." said Amethyst with playful banter.

"You know why I couldn't have lasted any longer against him the way I'm right now." said Shun with a smile at her.

"Yeah yeah cage drain Yada yada. Your plan worked and we make a good team as usual." said Amethyst reaching her hand out to help him up.

"We're not a good team were the best team." said Shun taking her arm and pulling her in for a kiss.

Before their lips collide they hear voices yelling "Ewww that's gross." they turned around and saw that Ben and Charlotte were okay but all three kids were the ones saying it.

Shun turns back to face Amethyst "Looks like we'll have to finish this later." he whispered into her ear with a small chuckle.

"Why wait?" asked Amethyst continuing where they left off.

The kids cover their eyes not wanting to see the grown ups kiss in front of them. After a minute or so they stop kissing and walk over to the others.

"Glad to see you two are feeling better." said Shun rubbing both of there heads.

"Yeah glad you kiddos are alright." added Amethyst happy to see there fine.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle." said Charlotte with tears starting to form on her face from her parents had said.

"Mom, Dad I tried my best to protect Charlotte when Nova had her in his hand." said Ben explaining what had happened.

"You two don't look that beat up so I say you did a pretty good job then." responded Amethyst holding her thumb out to him.

Ben almost started crying and hugged Amethyst while Charlotte did the same hugging Shun.

"It's okay to cry when you're happy or even sad just try your best and we will be happy no matter what." said Shun as he and Amethyst hugged their kids.

 _ **(With Steven…)**_

Steven was running through the hall of Nova's base as he tried to find the room where Connie and Lion were at. He kept looking until he came to room with the door wide open.

"I hope those two are in there." Steven said to himself.

Steven walked into the room to find it was dark and he could barely see a thing. Next, he felt around the wall of the room where he found a lightswitch and turned it on. After that the whole room started to fill with bright light.

When the light was on Steven looked around the room, where he found pieces of gems shards on the floor.

'We'll you can tell someone had a big fight here.' Steven thought.

He kept looking around until found a tired Connie leaning against Lion as they both laid on the ground.

"Oh no Connie, Lion!" Steven yelled, running up to the two.

When he arrived Steven picked up Connie off Lion as he held her in his arms and he asked her, "Connie are you alright?"

Connie looked to see Steven hold her as she replied, "umm, Steven I'm fine took a some damage, but I'll live anyway glad to see that you're okay. Wait are the kids okay?"

"Hey don't worry the kids are just fine they are with the others right now." Steven replied. "Anyway can you and Lion move?" He asked.

"I don't know let me try and see." Connie responded

With that Steven let Connie down as she tried to stand up, but in her attempt she fell on the floor. But before she could hit the floor Steven caught her in his arms again.

"It looks like you two took more damage than you thought let me heal you and Lion because by the look of it you two fought pretty hard." He suggested.

"Okay I could use it because I got to go back to work after this." Connie agreed.

Next, Steven licks his hand and started rubbing his saliva on all the bruise that were on Connie's body quickly recovering them. Once he was done all the wounds that Connie had were completely gone.

"Alright try walking now." Steven suggested.

Connie tried once more to get to stand up and this time she was able to stand on back her feet, when realizing this she quickly hugged Steven with happiness seeing that he is okay.

"Thanks for the hug Connie, but I got to heal Lion now." Steven said, releasing himself from Connie's hug.

With that Steven turned his attention towards Lion as he licked his hand again and started do the same as he do to Connie and began rubbing the saliva all over the bruises on Lion. As he did so Steven lean down and whispered into Lion's ear, "thanks for help and protecting Connie I owe you a lot of lion lickers for that."

Steven stood back allowing Lion to get up on all fours and he gave Steven a lick on his face showing his appreciation.

"Oh Lion." Steven said touching the spot where Lion licked.

"Good we're both back to full health now let's go to the others." Connie suggested.

"Sure let go." Steven replied.

Steven took hold of Connie's hand and two began walking out the room with Lion following close behind them.

 _ **(Back with the others…)**_

Two minutes later Connie, Steven and Lion reach the other gems and the kids who were gathered up and discussing something.

Sunni looked over and saw them coming so she ran towards them and gave them both a hug "You're back" she said with a happy tone.

They hugged her back and walked over to the them that noticed them coming "So you're back already Steven and you brought Lion and Connie." said Garnet happy to see them safe and sound.

"Yeah Connie and Lion fought them all off when I arrived there was nothing but shards gems left on the floor." Steven explained how Connie and Lion handled themselves.

"Good to hear but we still have to discuss about that man over there." said Pearl pointing her thumb at an unconscious Nova they moved to a corner of the room.

"That's the guy responsible for kidnapping you guys?" asked a curious Connie looking over at Nova.

"Affirmative" said Peridot agreeing with what Connie had just asked.

"He only captured us because he used a cheap tactic." argued an angry Jasper because she didn't even get a chance to fight him.

"Speaking of which Connie how did you even know that we were in trouble? Weren't you at the place called work?" asked a curious Lapis.

"Well then kids came to my work and then showed me one of Peridot's limb enhancer and here we are." explained Connie.

"How did you kids even know about Lion we kept that a secret from you as well?" asked Garnet trying to figure it out.

"Well Ben found that limb enhancer in the temple and we didn't know how to use it. So at first we went to Grampa Greg for help to see if he knew how to work it, but he didn't know either so summoned Lion so he could take us to the hospital so we can asked mommy for help." explained Sunni.

"Guess dad knew you kids need Lion or else you wouldn't have been able to find us, let alone this place." Steven state knowing why Greg showed them Lion.

"Speaking of which mom how did you guys escape? I heard you guys say something about draining and cages." asked a curious Ben on how they escaped.

"If you're going to answer that how then you should also tell us how you got captured by Nova in the first place." added Charlotte.

All the gems look towards one another and discuss who should explain to them what happened. They came to an agreement and decided Shun should explain to them.

"Tell me why I'm the one that has to explain this story to them?" asked Shun with a ticked off voice.

"Hey you got to beat up the guy and didn't give me a chance to get my hands on him." argued Jasper still made she didn't fight him.

All the gems nodded in agreement with what Jasper had said. "And you were the longest one of us to stay awake after he attacked us." added Pearl.

Shun let out a sigh in defeat and sat down on the floor crisscross applesauce style "Okay this happened after you kids left to got think about your decision about becoming the next Crystal Gems." he said starting to explain to them what happened.

 _ **(Flashback…)**_

A few minutes after the kids left to make their choice the gems stayed in the living room to discuss about it some more.

"So tell me again why you didn't just force them to train and join the team?" asked Jasper sitting back against the couch with her arms crossed.

"You can't force something onto a human. Not matter what the age, if they are forced to do something they will only pull away." explained Garnet answering Jaspers question.

"Thanks for helping me explain Garnet." said Steven thanking her. "But just like I said they need to pick their path for themselves and being forced into accepting something won't help them grow into mature adults.

"Speaking of which Steven, when did you and Connie decide that Sunni should take the opportunity if she wants to? Same goes for you Shun and Amethyst." asked Pearl.

"Connie and I chose to let Sunni because she deserves to know the 25% of her that isn't human." responded Steven explaining his reasons.

"I for one still don't see the point for them to even get involved with our work, we're gems that don't age and as long we don't get shattered won't die." stated Peridot disagreeing with what Steven said.

"I for one I'm happy that Sunni gets a chance to be of use if she really wants to." said Lapis agreeing with Steven's answer.

"Okay you two settle down, doesn't matter if I'm right or not it's not really my choice." said Steven seeing nothing wrong with their opinions.

"Anyways Shun, Amethyst it's your turn to answer now. Why do you want your kids to become Crystal Gems?" asked Garnet.

"Just like Steven said about freedom of choice and stuff." responded Amethyst sitting on Shun's lap.

Shun places his head on her head "What she means is unlike gems human were made to roam free make there own choices and become whatever they want to be as they grow, while we were forced to become soldiers." he added.

"If they do decide to join I'll show them a thing or two about combat." said Jasper thinking about what type of training she'll have planned for them to do.

"Well just wait and se…" said Garnet but stopped mid-sentence because the warp pad was activated and out of nowhere came a figure wearing a robe.

The gems got up from where they were sitting and were confused how this person managed to use the warp pad.

"Who is this and how did this person manage to use the warp?" asked Pearl summoning out her spear.

"Explain yourself, who are? And what are you doing here?" asked Garnet summoning her gauntlets ready to start fighting.

"There will be no point in answering your questions because you'll all be unconscious on the ground in a matter of seconds." said the robed man throwing a puck sized device into the middle of the living room.

The device did nothing for a second but them holes on the side began to open and emulate a high frequency sound that caused most of the gems in the room to pass out on the floor.

Steven and Shun were the only two that were still up on the verge of collapsing. "Shun I don't think I can take this for too much longe…." said Steven but passed out on the floor.

"Steven hey get up you we can fight thi…." said Shun falling to the floor. He crawled over to the robed man with what little strength he had left.

"Pathetic you're one of the strongest they got and you can't even stand up. Tell you what how's about when I crush all of you I'll start with that purple one with white hair." said the robed man taunting a weakened Shun.

Shun's eyes filled with anger "If you lay a finger on anyone of them I'll making you pay!" shouted Shun going in for a punch to robed man's stomach.

Shuns punch stopped an inch before contact and the ice that started to form on the robed man's stomach area evaporated in an instant. The robed man had an evil smirk on his face "Looks like you really couldn't do anything." he said looking at Shuns passed out body on the floor.

The Robed man stepped off the warp pad and then it activated again but this time about three gems experiments came out.

"Take them all back to my base while I record a little message for those runts." demanded the Robed man.

After recording the his message and the gems were at his lair he placed a small box in the center of the room.

"15 minutes should be enough to time to them to either get caught in the explosion or escape with their lives. I guess only time will tell." said the Robed man starting to break out into laughter as he began to warp away.

 **(End Flashback…)**

"And that's about what I could remember, me about to kick his ass… I mean butt, but his device go the better of me." said Shun done explaining.

"Woah that's why no one was at the house." said the kids in unison amazed about what really happened.

"Speaking of which Peridot what was that device he used?" asked Garnet wanting to know.

During the story being told Peridot got the limb enhancers back. "Well I've only seen them in the prototype stage I can only guess it's a super sonic diamond puck that can knock out gems in an instant.

"Homeworld does have lots of advance technology so I'm not to surprised this is one of them." said Pearl.

"I don't remember hearing anything about those things when I got back to homeworld." said Lapis.

"Only a few gems got the honor of seeing and testing the product. But still based that bomb from years ago but with the intent to poof enemy gems." stated Peridot.

"Okay that's cool and all but can you get to the part how you guys escaped on your own without our help?" asked Charlotte.

"I would like to hear more about this bomb you guys are talking abou…" Ben but got interrupted by Sunni. "Yeah tell us how you escaped." she said.

"I already told them the story from earlier so I think it's only fair one of you guys gets to do it this tim…." said Shun but got interrupted by all the gems, "Nah you got this one also." they all said.

"Man this is rigid" thought Shun as he starts to scratch his head think from where to start off from. "Okay so we were locked inside these cages made of Diamonds that drain your energy if you move from within the cage." he said explaining their situation.

 _ **(Flashback part two...)**_

Shun, Garnet and Jasper are on the floor of there cages tired from trying to break out of the cages but only have a few chips taken off the bars.

"I already explained to you three that the Diamond cages are too strong and that if you move they will empty you to nothing in no time." said Peridot sitting on the floor.

"Peridots tight you have to use your brain not your muscles to figure out a way out of here." said Pearl agreeing with Peridot also sitting on the floor.

"You guys gotta hand it to them, they tried their best to free us but I guess it wasn't good enough." said Lapis looking over at the tired gems.

"If I wasn't in this cage you and me would go one on one." said Jasper catching her breath.

"Okay you two knock it off. We're trapped in here until we can find a way to bust out so let's not turn on each other." said Steven trying to calm them down.

"Steven's right there's no point for us to fight one another especially when we're trapped." said Garnet who was done catching her breath.

As the gems were having their conversation Shun whispered over to a sleeping Amethyst "Hope you're done about now I'll probably only have enough energy left to break us out and about enough to barely fight that guy."

"Just do it already I'm almost done anyways." responded Amethyst not moving from her sleeping position.

"Alright if you insist" said Shun getting up from his spot and slowly moving towards the barn he was attacking earlier.

After a second of touching the bar it began to crack slowly. Until after a moment the bar completely shattered and Shun slipped out with ease.

All the gems were in shock after seeing how the bar shattered. "How were you able to break the bar, that should be near impossible to shatter?" asked a confused Peridot.

"What you guys didn't see is that the bar we kept hitting got chipped and ice that was leftover expanded the cracks causing them to break." responded Shun.

"Anyways since you're out you got to find a way to get us out now." said Garnet telling him remember there still locked up.

After being told he looked around and noticed there were weird devices on top of each cage.

He broke the one on top his cage to see what would happen if he broke it and so the Gems won't be hurt if something goes wrong.

Once the device was broken the cage shattered completely and fell to the ground.

'Looks like nothing will happen better free everyone now.' thought Shun.

With that Shun started to break the devices on top of everybody's cages one by a moment of breaking each of the device all the gems were about ready to leave and find the Robed man.

"Guys before we go into want to say I'll fight that guy." said Shun wanting some payback for earlier.

"Hey I want to crush that guy to so he's all mine." argued Jasper wanting to fight him to.

"Enough the you two if anyone is going to get that man back it's going to be me." also argued Garnet .

"Guys we need to focus we need to find him before we can even do anything yet." said Steven trying to stop them from fight.

"He's right first one to find him gets to beat him up and take him on alone." suggested Jasper.

Garnet and Shun nod in agreement and all the gems begin to search for the man who attacked them back at the Temple.

 **(End Flashback…)**

"That's about all that's about what happened and here we are now." said Shun finally finished explaining the whole story.

"Well that was awesome how'd you froze the bar and mom stored up all the energy so she could break the bars of the cage into pieces." Ben replied.

"I agree you two make a great team mom and dad." Charlotte added.

"Alright enough with the praises already. Now all that is left to answer is what do we do with the guy, who captured us." Jasper said.

"He goes by the name, Nova, Jasper." Sunni implied.

"Well I could careless if his name was Prince Charming all I want to know is what are we going to do with him." Responded Jasper getting frustrated.

"I don't know what we'll do to him now, but the best we can do is take him into concusted and see if we can get any information from him." Shun said.

Then they all turned their attention to where they last saw Nova lying, but when looked at the spot they found that there was nothing there.

"Hey where did he go?" Pearl asked looking around trying to find him.

"He must've escaped while Shun was explaining the story." Garnet said.

"What do we do now? Go after him now?" Lapis asked.

"Even if we could how would we be able to track him down." Peridot replied.

There was a moment of silence came upon the group as they were a little upset that a new threat to mankind has just escaped from them.

As the silence remained over the group and Sunni broke the ice by saying, "well as long as Nova is out the next generation of Crystal gems are going need to train if we ever cross path with him again."

"Wait Sunni, what did you just say?" Steven asked wanting to hear what Sunni just said again.

"You hear me Daddy I said, 'the next generation of Crystal gems'." Sunni repeated.

"So does that mean." Steven said.

"Yes it does Daddy. After going through this whole experience the twins and I have decided that we choose to be train into becoming the next Crystal gems." Sunni replied.

"Really is that what you kids want?" Shun asked looking at Ben and Charlotte.

"Yeah dad I want to be able to summon my weapon and do all the magic tricks you can do so I can help save the world." Charlotte replied.

"For me I want to be strong enough to pummel that 'Nova' dude next time I see him that why I want to be a Crystal gem." Bem added.

"Well if that what you kids want then I can't stop you." Shun said.

"I'm glad that you guys choose to be Crystal gems. So I hereby certify you three as Crystal gems in training." Garnet stated.

Everybody in the group gave the kids around of applause as they welcomed the newcomers into the group and they chanted, 'Great choice' or 'Welcome you guys'.

While they all celebrated unknown to their realization that in the shadows was Nova watching them.

"So they think that they can stop me I would like to see them try for now I'll let them have their celebration because I've got a new plan in action right under their noses." He said.

With that Nova hand turned bright red and back with group the symbol on the back of Sunni's hand started to glow red without anyone noticing it.

 _ **Now the journey begins...**_

 _ **Well everybody this has been chapter three our story, 'Steven universe: the Next Generation', and we hope you'll enjoyed it. When reading the first three chapter think of it as an hour long series premiere. I do hope you all enjoyed it and if you follow along with the story there will be plenty more chapters and new adventures awaiting Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben. Rate & Review. Jaroberts251 and Shun Benitoite signing out. Until next time stay tuned. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Training begins**

 **Last time we left off the kids were in a battle with Nova but not soon after the gems arrived and managed to take him down. They explained to the kids how they got captured and escaped. Nova escaped but overheard the kids says they will train so next time they meet they'll win and gladly accepted the challenge. Now from where we left off…**

 _ **(Few days later, back at the house...)**_

The gems decided that it would be for the best to let the kids rest after this wild adventure. They also needed sometime to fix the house and work out how they will train the kids.

"Okay only a few days and the house should be rebuilt like we had it before." stated Garnet looking at the gems and Greg working.

"Tell me why we're the only ones working? All the others only have to watch the kids and do they really need four gems to watch them?" asked Jasper in a ticked off tone.

Over to Peridot and Lapis who continue working "Looks like she already forgot didn't she?" asked Peridot whispering to Lapis so Jasper couldn't hear her.

"Yeah I guess it's only fair they did do most of the work while we did nothing to help." responded Lapis already knowing they needed to help.

Back to Jasper and Garnet "Jasper you know that the other already did their part to help fix the house now it's your turn." responded Garnet answering Jasper's question from earlier.

Just then Greg walked in "Okay I got us some more lumber and tools let's try you guys." said Greg as he placed the stuff down.

"Greg we already said you don't have to help us with rebuilding the house." said Garnet telling him to take it easy.

Jasper can be heard in the back "I don't mind having him help the quicker this is done the quicker I get back to training." she said.

Greg and Garnet look back towards each other "I know I'm getting old but I like helping you guys when I have the chance to." responded Greg picking up a screwdriver.

They all began to work on the house and get more progress done then the day before when the other gems were doing the work.

 _ **(Family Barn...)**_

The kids were outside playing tag as the gems and Steven were sitting down on two separate logs.

"Okay so starting tomorrow that's how the schedule will go and if you can't make it that day then another gem will take your place." Pearl said explaining how the schedule system sitting next to Steven.

"Okay so it's Shun and I on Mondays, you on Tuesdays, Amethyst Wednesdays, Jasper Thursdays, Garnet Fridays, Saturdays Lapis, and finally Peridot on Sundays?" asked Steven making sure he understood.

"That's correct, and what about your two any questions?" asked Pearl to Amethyst and Shun.

"It's all good P, I've got no problem teaching the kids to be cool like me." responded Amethyst in a playful tone on the same log as Shun but laying her head down on his lap looking up at the sky.

"Actually Pearl it's okay to teach them basically anything except that whole I am nothing and you are everything, thing that you taught Connie." argued Shun.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on having them do anything to extreme." said Pearl with a chuckle. "Note to self put the underwater dueling armor back in storage for now." Pearl thought to herself.

"Anyways guys I'm happy the kids want to be Crystal gems just like there parents.' said Steven with a smile on his face.

They watch as the kids continue to play there game of tag.

"Anyone else notice that they keep looking over at us for a few seconds and then go back to talking?" asked Ben dodging Sunni who is trying to tag him.

"I know it's a little weird but there just watching out for….us and we need to be glad they worry about us." responded Sunni trying to tag Ben.

"Yeah but if they're worried about us they could be starting to train us about how to use our, what are these called again?" asked Charlotte pointing to her left hand where her gem is located.

It's called a gem" responded Sunni tagging her and then running away from Charlotte.

They played tag for a little while longer until Pearl called them over to discuss something important with them.

The kids walked over to where Pearl and the Gems where. "Hey Pearl do you need something?" asked Sunni with Ben and Charlotte walking behind her.

"We have decided the way we will be showing you kids the basics about your gems." Pearl explained.

"What did you guys come up with?" asked Ben with a relaxed tone and hands behind his head.

"Pearl decided that the best way will be is that we take turns train by a different gem you all for three hours each day of each and after training is done the rest of the day for yours to do with." responded Shun answering Ben's question.

Charlotte started continuing her fingers "Wait there're eight gems how is this going to work?" she asked.

"That's easy Shun and I are going to train you kids together and it will be for four hours instead of three." responded Steven.

"That answers that, but what day will you guys train us?" asked Sunni wanting to find out who will it be for what day.

"On Mondays Steven and Shun, Tuesdays Me, Wednesdays Amethyst, Thursdays Jasper, Fridays Garnet, Saturdays Lapis, and finally Sundays Peridot." responded Pearl.

"So cool we got mom in the middle of the week." said Ben with excitement.

"That's great but the best day will be with dad training us." argued Charlotte excited for tomorrow.

"You know my dad is going to be there on that day too?" asked Sunni with a low tone in her voice.

As the kids were having their discussions Shun looked over at Amethyst,who fell asleep and started stroking her hair, "I'm so glad they're excited to have us train them. Don't you agree?" he thought with a smile on his face. A smile appeared across Amethyst as she continued to sleep.

 _ **(Later that day…)**_

Steven, Shun, and the three kids were out in the field of the barnyard as they were about to start the first day of 'Crystal gem school'.

"Okay kids it's time to you'll to start the first day of training so Steven and I will be teaching you'll how to control the power of your gems, so you'll can be able to successfully be able to summon your weapons without fail." Shun explained.

"Man that means Sunni got a head start ahead of us because she can summon her weapon already." Charlotte complained.

"Really she can, how did that happen?" Steven asked surprisingly.

"She got it by saving someone in danger." Charlotte replied.

"I hate to bring up the past, but weren't you the reason that 'person' was in danger that lead Sunni into activating her shield." Ben chuckle.

Charlotte head turned slowly towards Ben as an evil dark pink aura consumed and an evil glare emitted from her face. Once seeing that face Ben stopped chuckling and a chill went down his back as he known what that meant, so he quickly hide behind Shun as to hide Charlotte.

"Dad save me." Ben pleaded as he held tight on Shun's pants leg.

"Alright that's enough or both of you are grounded and that means no dessert after dinner." Shun said.

"Oh fine." the twins said in unison.

With that the aura around Charlotte went away as she calmed down and Ben knowing it safe now walked from behind Shun to go back to Sunni and Charlotte.

"Well with that out the way let's begin shall we? Okay we'll start off alphabetical so the list will go like: First Ben, Second Charlotte, and Third Sunni." Steven said. "Any question before we start?" He asked.

Sunni raised her hand in the air.

"Yes Sunni?" Steven pointed out.

Sunni placed her hand down as she asked, "Umm, why do we have to go alphabetical aren't you supposed to teach us all at same time like normal teachers."

"Oh Sunni the reason we are doing this is because it to see how far do you know so we limited how we need to teach you guys." Steven replied. "Do you understand now?" He asked.

"Yeah I get it now." Sunni answered.

"Good now Ben, you're first now come on up." Shun said.

"Sure why not." Ben replied.

Ben walked up to Steven and Shun with his hand behind his head as he tried to play it cool.

"Okay Ben this should be very simple for you all got to do is focus your energy and try to see if you call your weapon out to you." Shun said. "Here let me show you before you try." He added.

With that Shun took a step back from Steven and Ben to getting enough space, Shun stopped after see he was far enough. Next, he began to focus his energy into the gem on his right palm began to glow blue color as it in gulped his entire right hand making an item appears in it. When the light faded there in his right hand was a long sharp sword.

"Alright Ben did you understand what I teach you?" Shun asked, walking back to Steven and Ben.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Focus energy. Don't put too much effort in. I got it dad. Now let me try to do it okay." An impatience Ben said, excited to try unlocking weapon.

'Hmm...impatience just like your mother' Shun thought, then saying, "sure Ben try it out just remember what I told you."

"Sure I'll try." Ben replied with a not caring attitude.

With that Ben took a step back from Steven and Shun, and then he began focusing his energy into the gem on his chest. As he focusing his gem only glows once or twice before it stop glowing completely. When noticing that his weapon hadn't appeared Ben let out a sad sigh before turning his disappointment into anger.

"Oh you stupid thing work already!." Ben yelled to his gem. "Why isn't it working." He added still angry.

While he continued to complain Shun walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder as he said, "Ben, you can't force this to happen, it will only happen on it own."

"I guess you're right dad I need to be more patience when it comes to my gem and besides these is my first day of training after all." Ben said, placing his head down.

"Good now it time test the next student so go back over to the other and send your sister over here okay." Shun said.

"Yes dad." Ben said, then walking over towards Sunni and Charlotte. "Charlotte you're up." he added.

She got up from the log she was sitting at, "Alright I'm gonna try my best." she said walking towards Steven and Shun.

Steven shows Charlotte how to summon her weapons because him and Shun thought taking turns would be a better way to show them about cooperation.

"Do you get what I'm trying to show you?" asked Steven wanting to know if she understood.

"I think I understand" responded Charlotte taking a few steps back from them.

She held out her left hand with her palm up towards the sky. She took a deep breath and started to focus on the gem on her left palm.

The glow from her gem shined for about 10 seconds but then faded instantly with Charlotte breathing hard from focusing with all her might.

"Guess I….couldn't do it." said Charlotte in a low sad tone.

Shun gave her a light tap on the head with a water bottle and she looked up towards him. "You couldn't summon out your weapon but at least you held on and didn't give up until the end right?" he said with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"I guess you're right." she said smiling back at him, taking the water bottle he handed her, and hugging Shun.

"Charlotte, you did a good job for your first try so be proud." said Steven with a thumbs up to her.

"Thanks you for the compliments I'll go get Sunni now." responded Charlotte with a smile on her face as she went towards Ben and Sunni.

"Is it my turn now?" asked Sunni ready to go and show her shield to her dad and Shun.

"Yeah it is good luck out there." responded Charlotte sticking out her hand for their special handshake.

They exchange hand shakes and now Sunni goes up towards Steven and Shun, and is ready to show what she's got.

"Alright Sunni since they said you already learned how to summon your shield you don't need for us to teach you how to summon all you have to do is to summon your weapon for okay, sweety." Steven said. "You got it?" He asked.

"Yes daddy I got it." Sunni replied.

With that Sunni started to focus her energy into her bellybutton and with that a pink shield appeared on in front of her which caused both Shun and Steven's eyes to widen in shock.

Sunni looked to it to see it and she happily said, "I did it and this was my third time."

Next the seal on the back of Sunni's hand started to glow. During this process the shield that has just summon started to glitch in red static, then it glow solid red as it exploded right there sending Sunni flying back a few feet.

"Sunni!" Steven shouted running towards her with Shun following behind him.

After they arrive to find Sunni sitting up in the dirt as she was coughing from the explosion.

"Sunni are you alright, what happen with that?" Steven asked.

"Yeah dad I'm fine and I don't know what just happen that never when I tried to summon it yesterday this the first." She replied brushing the dirt off of her. "Has the shield ever done that to you when you couldn't summon?"

"Forget about the shield I'm just glad that you're okay." Steven said, hugging her.

As they were hugging Ben and Charlotte come running up to them, once they arrive Charlotte was the first to ask, "Sunni are you okay what happen with your shield?"

"I don't know what happened everything was going perfectly fine until the shield actually appeared, then it started to glow red and next I know it exploded and I was sent flying." Sunni answered, free herself from Steven's hug. "But really I want to know is what happened that caused the shield to explode?" She asked.

Shun started to think about it for a moment before Ben asking, "I don't know, but Dad do you have any idea on why the shield exploded?"

"Ow it was probably nothing big maybe Sunni just used to much energy while she was summoning the shield that all." Shun sweat dropped.

"Are you sure great uncle Shun?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah I'm totally sure you used to much energy in that shield." He replied.

"So if what you're saying is true then that mean I got too much energy. So I'll try it again but this time I wouldn't use too much of it." Sunni said.

"No that enough don't do we all don't know what could happen next if you summon your weapon again so it would be if you just relax and take it easy, okay?" Shun suggested.

"Umm, okay great uncle Shun I'll just relaxes." Sunni agreed.

With that Sunni took off walking away from them with Ben and Charlotte following behind her. After they were gone Steven and Shun began to discuss about what just happened.

"So Shun what do you really think happened with Sunni back there?" asked a curious Steven.

"I'm not 100% sure yet, but my guess is Nova had something to do with this." responded Shun scratching his chin.

"What makes you say that?" asked Steven wanting to know how he concluded his guess.

"The kids fought him for a while before we arrived, and anything could have happened between the time of us arriving and them fighting." responded Shun.

"Now that you mention it when we got there Nova was holding onto Sunni. You think that would be when it happened?" asked Steven.

"Can't say for sure, but we gotta keep this between the gems and us to not make the kids worry to much." responded Shun.

"Guess you're right about that. Let's just do something else to keep their minds off about what just happened." Steven stated.

"It'll be a bit boring but I guess we can do it." said Shun as he and Steven started walking back to the kids.

"Do what?" asked Steven but didn't get an answer seeing they reached the kids already.

"What were you guys talking about dad?" asked a curious Charlotte noticing they were talking for a bit.

"We were discussing about what to try next to help you guys try and learn something new with your gems." responded Shun with a reasonable lie.

"Cool what did you think of?" asked Sunni ready to try something new.

"I'll let Shun answer this one." responded Steven.

"What did you think for us to do?" asked Sunni now looking at Shun.

"We're going to show you how to use your gems as flash lights so if you ever need one you'll always have one." responded Shun.

"Seriously?" asked Ben seeing that it will be really boring.

"Come on bro at this will be easy even you could possibly do it." said Charlotte trying to convince him to try it.

"Your sister is right Ben and this will help you focus your energy more." responded Shun trying to trick been into doing it.

"I guess I can consider it." responded Ben sighing from not being able to summon his weapon out earlier and hopes this will be different.

'I hope the same thing that happened to Sunni won't happen during this.' thought Steven worried about his daughter.

"Daddy is everything okay?" asked Sunni noticing that Steven was lost in thought for a moment.

"Yeah I'm fine pumpkin now let's get to this gem flashlight training underway." responded Steven trying to change the subject.

"Alright let's do it." Sunni said as she and the twins follow Steven and Shun into the barn.

The kids and Shun are in the center of the barn as Steven shuts the door. "Alright kids this is how the light from charged gem looks when energy is focused on it." said Shun with his gem engulfed with light.

"Woah" the kids says in usion as they see Shun's gem glowing.

"This is it when it's about charged but if you focus outward the light could be used as a beam." explained Shun holding his gem out and shining a light like a flashlight.

"So Ben this was going to be boring huh?" asked Charlotte bumping her elbow against Ben in a playful manner.

Ben cleared his throat "I don't recall what you mean." he said trying to play it off.

"Guys pay attention or else you won't know what to do when he calls on you." said Sunni wanting them to play attention.

After she finished say that Shun interrupted them "Okay Charlotte since you started talking first you get to go first." he said.

"What but da…" said Charlotte but got interrupted by Shun "Don't argue I'm not going to go easy even if you're my daughter." he said gesturing for her to come towards him.

She doesn't fight it and walks towards him to try and do what he was trying to teach them.

"Okay Charlotte try and focus towards your gem and at least dimly light the room." Shun instructed.

"Alright Ima try" said Charlotte holding her left palm up towards the air and starts to focus on her gem.

The light starts to glow for a few seconds but starts to flicker light, "Charlotte try taking deep breaths and relax a bit." Shun said trying to give her some advice.

She did as told and managed to light up her gem for about a whole minute, "Yes I did" she said but her gem turned instantly off because she lost focus in her excitement "Whoops"

Shun lights ups the entire room with a remote that Peridot uses to turn on and off the lights.

"Good work Char" he said rubbing her hair letting her know how proud he is.

"I couldn't have done it without you, daddy." she said thanking him and going towards Sunni and Ben.

They give her thumbs up to congratulate he on her success lighting up her gem for more than a minute.

"Okay Ben you're next and this time I'll be training you to light up your gem." said Steven because he and Shun decided to switch places.

"Alright my time to shine." he said getting up from where his is sitting and cracks his knuckles.

"Aww how come I gotta go last again?" asked Sunni complaining about going last again.

"Sorry but you'll have to try this next time Sunni because you have to relax and not force your gem to use a lot of energy." Steven responded.

"Alright dad I guess I understand" said Sunni not going to argue with her father.

Shun blacks out the room and Steven lights up the room a bit with his gem and teaches Ben the same thing Shun taught Charlotte.

"Alright I'll try and do it." Ben stated pulling his collar from his shirt down to show his gem and tried focusing on it.

"Remember Ben take it slow and you don't force it probably will last longer than Charlotte." said Steven comparing him to his sister.

'Probably should have told him never to compare them to each or they will try to out stage the other no matter what.' thought Shun to himself.

Ben starts to focus on his gem and all goes well he even managed to make a beam come out his gem for five seconds and then make the room completely dark.

Shun turns on the light almost immediately afterwards "That's my boy first time trying this and almost got the hang of it." he said praising his son.

"You really think I did okay." said Ben knowing he did a good job and trying to make Charlotte jealous.

"You did fantastic and that's a good place to end our lesson for today." said Steven also praying Ben.

Charlotte grunted a bit and turned her head away seeing how Ben was praised more than she was.

"Are you alright Charlotte you look a little mad." Asked a concerned Sunni.

"I'm fine" she responded not looking back towards Sunni. 'Alright Ben you win this time but next time I'll win' She thought to herself.

They went outside and are now allowed to do what they want for the rest of the day. After the kids were doing what they wanted to do, Steven stayed behind to watch them as Shun tells Garnet and the gems what happened with Sunni's shield.

 _ **(Back at the house...)**_

The gems work are still fixing the house as Pearl and Amethyst are in their rooms, while Shun and Garnet have their conversation.

"So yeah Steven and I both agreed her shield turned red right before it exploded and Sunni confirmed it to." Shun explained.

"For right now let's not force her to use her gem and in the meantime Peridot can get a DNA sample and do some scans to see what's wrong." said Garnet.

Peridot overheard their conversation and walked up towards them "Since this is an important matter I'll start right away." she said wanting to get out of working on the house.

"Alright then let meet with Steven and the kids back at the barn and get the sample for Sunni." Garnet ordered.

Peridot put down the tools and she walked out the door and ready to go meet up with Steven.

Jasper saw her walk out and complained to Garnet "Why does she get to leave?" Jasper argued wanting to know.

"Something important came up and we need her to look into it." responded Garnet getting back to work.

"If you want Jasper I'll do her part so you won't whine about it." said Shun picking up the tools and working on the spot Peridot was working on.

"I wasn't whining" she said in a sarcastic tone that made everyone but her start laughing.

 _ **(Return to the barn...)**_

Sunni and the twins were out in the field of the family barn as they were passing a rubber ball to one another.

"Man I can't believe that we are already finished with the first day of training." Ben said happy tossing the ball.

Sunni caught the ball as she sadly sighed, "yeah."

"What wrong Sunni, you seem unhappy at the moment?" Charlotte asked.

"Umm, well I'm just sad that it was our first day of training and I didn't get to do much that all." Sunni replied.

"I wouldn't say you didn't do much after all you were the cause of that explo-," Ben said before being interrupted by Charlotte angry yelling, "Ben!"

"What I'm just saying the fact." Ben said, defensively.

"Sorry Sunni what my idiot brother was trying to say was the explosion was caused by you using too much energy so our Dad was worried about you so he and Uncle Steven decide to put you on the sidelines for the time period so you could rest that all." Charlotte explained.

"Maybe you're right and it is the first day after all so I'm sure that everything will get better soon." Sunni said, cheering up a little and tossing the ball to Charlotte.

"That the spirit cuz all you gotta do is keep your head up and everything will be fine." Charlotte replied, catching the ball.

While the three kid continue to play in distant Steven watched them as he sees Peridot walking up to them. After he sees her he decided to meet her halfway, when he reached her he asked, "hey Peridot, what are doing here?"

"Garnet and Shun told me about some of what happened with Sunni earlier and they wanted me to over here so I could examine Sunni." Peridot responded.

"Alright but just don't let the kids tell about it, it would only make them worry so just tell them that you need help and if all of them want to help so tell you only need one and pick Sunni, then come up with a good excuse about what you need help with." Steven said.

"Okay I'll try my best to help as much as I can." Peridot stated.

With that the two of them walked to the kids.

"Hey kids." Steven said getting the kids attention.

The three kids stopped their game of catch as they turned to see Steven along with Peridot coming towards them.

"Hey daddy. Hey Peridot. What going on?" Sunni asked.

"Hey Uncle Steven and Peridot." Charlotte said.

"Sup." Ben said placing his hand behind his head.

"Well Peridot here has something too asked of yall." Steven said. "Go ahead Peridot." He added moving to the side so the kids can see her.

"Oh umm well just like Steven said I need some help testing out this new kind of technology because Connie wanted to know if it can work better than X-ray." Peridot explained. "Alright who wants to help me with it?" She asked.

"Sure I want to help you with it." Sunni said, happily.

"Nice testing out something before being released into the public count me in." Charlotte said, excited.

"This could be fun so I'm in too." Ben added.

With all the kids make it look like a hard decision, but Peridot looked all a three one at a time before looking at Sunni and saying, "Sunni, you'll be perfect for this testing."

"Yes." Sunni smiled.

"Hey why is it only her who get to do the test why can't we help to?" Asked Charlotte a bit ticked off.

"You can't." Steven answered trying to convince them not to help.

"And why not?" Ben asked wanting to know why.

"It because your Dad told me he aaah...has a surprise for both of you and I was going to take you two back to the temple in a moment." Steven said trying to come up with a good lie.

"Cool what's the surprise?" Ben and Charlotte asked getting excited about what their surprise would be.

"Ahh, you have to wait till we get there because I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Steven replied in a nervous tone.

"We're sorry we can't stick around Sunni." Charlotte apologized, then started walking towards Beach city.

"Yeah same here, but Dad's surprises are usually cool." Ben added, following after Charlotte.

"I guess I'll be going now. Peridot take care of Sunni." Steven said. "Sunni I want you to be a good girl and listen to whatever Peridot says okay." He added.

"Yes Daddy I'll be good and do what she says." Sunni replied knowing how to behave.

They gave each other a goodbye hug and after it was done Steven ran to catch up with Ben and Charlotte and the three of them started to head back to the temple. After they were out of sight Sunni turned towards Peridot.

"Okay how can I help you Peridot?" She asked.

"First, we need to go inside the barn." Peridot replied as she starts to walk inside the barn.

Sunni did as she was told and followed Peridot into the barn. When they were inside the barn Sunni closed the door behind them.

"Okay Sunni this test will be real quick and easy." Peridot said. "Now all you gotta do is just stand there and I'll scan you with my this new technology, do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes I think I understand." Sunni replied.

"Good any question before I get started?" Peridot asked.

"Is there going to be any side effect after this is over." Sunni said.

"Don't worry I did this calculation and I verify that there will be no side effect after you get scan." Peridot replied. "So anything else?" She asked.

"Nope I believe I'm good."Sunni replied.

"Alright let's begin now standstill." Peridot said.

With that Peridot's left arm changed into a scanner and she pointed towards Sunni as a green light started to scan Sunni from head to toe, while Sunni did as she was told and standstill. During the scan, the screen on the Peridot's arm nairod it down to the back of Sunni's left hand and began to flash red as it began to show an error alert.

"Oh no." Peridot said scared as she looked at the screen.

"Is there something wrong Peridot?" Sunni asked, getting worried.

Peridot put on a fake smile as she said, "nothing Sunni everything find just got a message saying a new shipment of scanners delivers has been delayed that all."

"Umm...okay." A confused Sunni said.

"Okay the test is done and it prove that you're perfectly fine." Peridot said, changing her hand back to normal. "To show how fine you I'm going to take you out for some of what the humans called, 'ice cream'." She added.

"Great, let go." Sunni replied happily, grabbing Peridot's arm and dragging her out of the barn.

 _ **(Back at Temple...)**_

Shun is still helping Greg, Garnet, Jasper, and Lapis with fixing the house. They seem to be making more progress than earlier.

"That reminds me Greg how's the car wash going? I know Steven helps out from time to time." asked Shun still working on his area.

"It's going great we actually we've been getting a lot more business lately and I get to see he more then I used to." responded Greg.

Garnet walked over to them and interrupted their conversation "Here you go you going to need this." responded Garnet dropping his phone into his hand and walking away.

"Why would I need thi…" asked Greg but got interrupted by an incoming call and answered it "Hello?"

"Dad it's me, can't talk right now I need to pass it to Shun if he's there with you." responded Steven threw the phone.

Greg did as told and handed the phone over to Shun "Yo Steven, you needed to talk me?" he asked.

"Hey ...uhh Shun well Ben, Charlotte and I are on our way back to the temple and I may or may not have told them you have a surprise waiting for them." responded Steven.

He let out a sigh "I got an idea of what the idea could be but there's one thing." responded Shun.

"What would that be?" asked Steven in a nervous tone.

"You remember when Pearl said at one point in the week two random gems will have to fight." asked Shun.

"Yeah" responded Steven not liking where Shun is going with this.

"I want a match between me and you one on one, no weapons hand to hand combat." said Shun with a smirk on his face.

"Alright but what's the idea you got about there surprise?" asked Steven accepting Shun's challenge.

"Just hurry up and get over here and I'll handle the rest so don't worry about, bye." responded Shun hanging up the phone before Steven and say anything else.

Shun gave Greg back his phone and they wait for Steven and the twins to arrive. They work for a few minutes until they hear the door slam open.

"Dad what's our surprise?" asked Ben and Charlotte as they ran through the open door and into the house.

"Hey you guys are back in see. Where's Steven I thought he was walking you?" asked Shun wanting to know.

"He told us to go on ahead because he was getting donuts for everyone to eat for a day of hard work." responded Charlotte.

"Anyways now what's our surprise?" asked Ben really wanting to know.

"It's out towards the beach, but first." responded Shun looking back towards the others "Alright guys gotta take them out now tell Amethyst we'll be back in a bit." he added as he started to gesture for the kids to go out the door.

They walk towards the water and stand there looking out towards the sun as it begins to lower into the sky.

"Alright kids I'm taking somewhere special that not everyone knows about so you'll have to promise to keep it a secret." he said facing the kids.

"I promise I won't tell." responded Charlotte ready to go.

"I promise too." responded Ben read for the surprise.

Shun went on his knees and told the twins to climb on his back because where they're going they can't walk there.

They do as told and climb on his back, he old them up with one arm each and starts to walk towards the water and starts to walk the water leaving a frozen footprint as he continues.

"Woah you can walk on water dad?" asked Ben surprised seeing this.

"Actually, I freeze the water below my feet as I walk to not sink into the water, also hold on tighter ima go fast to not waste anymore time." he responded.

They hang on tighter as Shun starts to run faster on the water and heading towards a certain location.

 _ **(Outside Secret storage...)**_

After a few moments of Shun running on water they finally arrive at the location.

Shun squats down so the twins can get off his back and to do the thing they went there to do.

"Is this where are surprise is?" asked Charlotte starting to get excited.

"There's nothing out here but this wall of rocks, and sand." Ben pointed out not seeing how anything good can be there.

"That's not true Ben there's this." said Shun knock the back of his hand on a part of the walk.

The solid rock there started to shatter and fell apart like a window being broken.

"This is a plain of ice I can make blend to its surroundings and it won't break unless you hit a certain spot." he explained starting to walk down the steps.

The kids followed wanting to know where the steps will lead them and had nowhere else to go.

After a moment or two they reached the bottom and found a dimly lit room with lots of stuff piled up and a few bubbles.

"Okay kids I'll let you pick one bubble or an item in the pile depending what's inside I'll let you have it." responded Shun letting them choose at random.

With that the kids when towards the pile and bubbles and try to choose carefully about what they want.

After a while of searching and searching they finally decided on what they want. Ben walked over to Shun with a bubble and Charlotte went over with a bubble as while.

"Alright let's pop Ben's first because he came to me first so let's see what he gets." said Shun placing his hand on the bubble.

The bubble popped and out came Shun's goggles that he hasn't worn for a few years.

"Nice Ben you got my old goggles, I used those when I explored all over the world and fought alongside the gems." said Shun remembering the past.

"I'll take them dad and I'll use them as I begin to improve and become strong like you and mom." said Ben placing the goggles on his head.

Shun turned his attention back to Charlotte "You ready to see what you got?" asked Shun waiting for her response.

"I'm ready to see what I get, and what ever it is dad." responded Charlotte ready for anything.

Shun popped her bubble and out came his old vest and elbow sleeves 'I forgot I stopped wearing it after the invasion.' thought Shun to himself.

"Hey Char if you don't like it you can pick something else out." Shun suggested.

Charlotte looked at it for a bit and finally answered "Dad you can keep your vest but I want these elbow sleeves, but there's a problem."

"What's the problem sweetie?" asked Shun wanting to know.

"The sleeves are a bit big I don't think they will fit me." responded Charlotte a bit sad that they may not fit.

"Don't worry let's me try something." responded Shun grabbing the sleeves and making them engulf in light.

After a second of being engulfed in the light, the light faded showing the sleeves smaller, the color black, and on purple star on each one.

"Woah what did you do dad?" asked Charlotte in amazement.

"I changed the sleeves up a bit and made them your size. You should try them on and see if they fit." he suggested.

She tries them on and fix her perfectly "They fit great and they have purple just like mom and ben." said a happy Charlotte.

"Glad both of you like your gifts now we better get back home or your mom is going to eat going to eat our donuts." said Shun ready to go back to the temple.

They went back to the temple to meet up with the other and the kids talked about how there first day of training was.

 _ **(Few days later...)**_

The passed few days from then on passed in an instant. Pearl taught the kids how to be knight and fight with swords, the standards of attack and defending. She gave them tips about how to fight properly on Tuesday.

Amethyst taught them how to shape shift but the kids had a tough time trying to get what she was teaching them. After a few tries Amethyst decide to let them slack off the rest of the time. They didn't seem to mind because they got to do what they wanted on Wednesday.

Jasper was going as easy as she could on them but they were still sweating from the drills she made them do. They had to run, do many exercises, she taught them a good way to trick their opponents. She yelled at them for not doing right the first time and expected the next time to be perfect on Thursday.

Garnet explained to them about fusion and how it could be done. She even unfused into Ruby and Sapphire to explain it better. About how the bonds of gems and their relationships can help make them better fusion. They weren't hands on do to the fact she didn't have enough time to teach them some simple steps on Friday.

Lapis decide she would show the kids how sea life was so she made a giant air bubble for the kids to stand or sit in as they see nature up close. They got scared a few times seeing sharks and other big meat eating fish but Lapis protected them at all times on Saturday.

Finally on Sunday Peridot just finished teaching the kids about how mechanics work and how to make something with scraps you find round.

The kids along with Peridot are on the beach in front of the temple being watched by the other gems.

"Glad it's finally over." said Ben stretching in relief after Peridots lesson was over.

"That was a lot to take in." Charlotte stated still trying to process it.

"Don't worry guys it's still the first week I'm sure that after next time it should be a little easier." said Sunni trying to cheer them up.

The other walk over seeing the lesson they were doing. "Peridot was it hard to teach them a thing or two?" asked Garnet.

"It was very simple to teach them except for the boy twin, he nearly fell asleep over and over again and I had to wake him up." said Peridot a little ticked.

"Can't blame him you're a nerd and he gets it from his parents." said Amethyst pointing out that Peridot is boring at times.

Shun started chuckling "I think you mean only one of his parents and it's not me." he said.

"You think him being lazy just comes from only me?" Amethyst argued.

"I'm not say it's only from you but most of it is." Shun argued back.

They look at each other for a moment seeming like there wait for the other to make a move. After a while they started laughing "That's fair I guess." responded Amethyst still laughing.

Pearl started clapping to get everyone's attention, "Alright I'm think it's that time of the week to draw a name and the kids can…" said Pearl but got interrupted by Steven "It's okay Pearl, Shun and I already decided that we're going to face off."

"That's not what I mea…" said Pearl but got interrupted by Jasper "Hold on why do you two get to face off. I should get a match against one of you." she argued.

"Jasper if you want to lose to me just have Steven switch out I'm sure he didn't even want to face me." Shun suggested.

"Alright" said Jaspet turning over towards Steven, "Steven switch with me." she added.

"Oh thank goodness I didn't want to face Shun hand to hand combat because I knew I would lose." said Steven sighing in relief.

"Well if you really don't want to face me I guess I could settle for fighting Jasper." Shun said while scratching his head.

With that Steven step back as Shun and Jasper get ready to start fighting. "Looks like I'm finally getting that rematch from all those years ago." Jasper stated with a cocky tone getting into a fighting pose.

"You probably don't remember what happened last time, so I better remind you about that." said Shun getting to a fight pose.

"That's enough you should let someone finish speaking and not interrupt them." Pearl implied standing between them with her hands facing both of them.

"Don't interrupt our match." said Jasper getting ticked about Pearl stopping their match.

"What's wrong Pearl? Isn't this what you said to do? Show the kids a match between gems." asked a confused Shun.

"No I said for the kids to face one of us gems to see how their teamwork is." said Pearl moving her hands down.

Jasper and Shun's faces were full of shock "Okay but I'll be the one who faces them then." Shun started shaking off his confusion.

"No you got me hyped for a fight so I should fight them." Jasper argued.

"Actually neither of you will fight them." Lapis said jumping in there conversation.

"Why's that?" asked Jasper still a bit ticked about the match.

"The kids fell asleep while you two were talking." Garnet answered for Lapis pointing at the kids sleeping on the sand.

"Hey wake up you still gotta fight me!" yelled Jasper wanting them to fight her.

"Jasper let's it go they need their sleep just like normal humans do." responded Shun walking towards the kids.

He sees Steven picks up Sunni, and Amethyst starting to pick up Charlotte, so he grabbed Ben and they began walking towards the temple.

"Hey we still got to do a match here." argued Jasper still wanting a match.

Shun looked back towards her "If you want a match against me wait till tomorrow and I'll kick your butt." he responded continuing to walk Ben inside.

Jasper started to smirk, being glad she'll get a match after all.

"Well someone's in a good mood all of a sudden." said Garnet teasing Jasper.

"Anyways they had a rough week but this is only just the beginning." Pearl stated.

"Yeah they will be great gems when they master their powers." Lapis added.

"We still need to put them to the test and I believe them coming to rescue us was good but we would have escaped anyways." Peridot pointed out.

"Don't worry I'll think of something and I'm sure I can help Sunni before they do." Garnet stated thinking of a plan.

 **Well everybody this is the end of Chapter 4 and now the kids have gotten their first taste of what is like to train under the original crystal gems. We hope yall enjoyed it keep reading along as there will be new adventures, new places, new people, and new threat to face as we watch Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben develope into the future warrior of the Crystal gems. Now rate & review. Jaroberts251 and Shun Benitoite signing out. Peace, and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Don't let the power go to your head**

 **(Living room..)**

A few days went by as the kids did there own things and trained. Right now Ben in looking for thing he seemed to misplace something.

"Oh come on where are they, they shouldn't be to hard to find." said Ben out loud to himself in the empty house.

After searching and searching he had no luck finding what needed to be found he decide to take a break and seat on the ground, but before he could the door opened and Ben stood back up and took off running into the hallway between the living room and the bathroom.

"Charlotte are you sure he's in here cause I don't see him anywhere?" asked a familiar voice.

"I could have sworn I saw him when we were coming in. He's probably just hiding from us, Sunni go look up stairs and, I'll look in the bathroom or something." instructed Charlotte trying to find Ben.

Before they began to search Ben came out of the bathroom "You don't have to look I'm right here." he said walking over to them.

"There you are we've been looking for you." said Charlotte a bit angry he was hiding.

"Sorry about that I was trying to find something." he said telling them what happened.

"What are you looking for? Maybe we can help if we knew what it is you're looking for." asked Sunni.

"Also why are you hiding in the bathroom?" Charlotte added.

"I'm hiding from dad because I lost something that's important to him and I'm afraid to be around in fear he would ask me where are they and don't want to let him down." replied Ben, with his head down. "Guys if I tell what I lost would you agree to help me find it?" He asked.

Charlotte and Sunni looked at each and didn't hesitate to answer "Alright we'll help you just tell us what it is?"

"Thanks you two,but you gotta keep this a secret between the three of us okay." said a grateful Ben.

"Don't worry our lips are slid." Sunni agreed.

"Yeah little bro this stays between us." Charlotte added.

"Okay great anyway here the thing I kinda lost the goggles that day gave me and he's had them since he was younger. I've looked almost everywhere and I can't find them."

"Oh man you're so in troubl…" chuckled Charlotte but got hit in the arm with Sunni's elbow "We said well help him."

"You're right, okay Ben if you can't find the goggles here they might be in our room." Charlotte suggested trying to figure out where they would be.

"I would look but dad keeps walking in and out all the time and mom doesn't like us messing with the order of the trash plies." Ben replied in nervous tone.

"Guys all we gotta do is fix to how we found it and everything will be alright." said Sunni thinking of a plan.

All of sudden the screen door opens again and this time Shun walks inside the door and walks towards the kids.

"Hey guys, where's Ben?" asked a curious Shun not seeing Ben around anywhere.

Sunni and Charlotte look at the spot Ben was standing at but there was no one there. "Haven't seen him but if I do I'll tell him you asked." said Sunni in a nervous tone.

"Sunni are you alright your voice sounds a little strange right now?" asked Shun placing his hand on her head.

"Dad that reminds me mom wanted me to tell you, she wants tacos from the next town over." said Charlotte trying to them sometime to search the room.

"They'll probably be cold by the time I get back here." said Shun thinking out loud. 'Hot or cold she'll eat anything." he thought to himself.

He waved them goodbye and left. After hearing the door slam close Ben came out from where he was hiding "Good he left." he sighed in relief.

"Wow I never seen you hide so fast in your life." said Charlotte teasing Ben a bit.

"Alright we have a sometime before he gets back so we have to get into the room without your guys mom in ther…." said Sunni but stopped as the temple door opened and out came Amethyst.

"Yo you little rascals. Charlotte, Ben where is your dad at? I was going to tell him let's get tacos the next town over." she asked.

"uhhhh" said Ben trying to lie but he's never lied to him before.

"Mom actually dad's already gone to get tacos he wanted us to tell you meet him over there." said Charlotte adding a little lie to the lie she told earlier.

'Their trying to pull a fast one on me but tacos I can't think about this right now.' thought Amethyst running out the door.

In a hurry, Amethyst waved goodbye and ran out the door as she tried to catch up with Shun, once they were gone the kids all gave out a sigh in relief.

"Alright now that they're gone with can search the room without being worried of being caught." Sunni said. "Now let go and find Ben's goggles." She added.

With that the three of them rushed to temple door as Ben open it up to Amethyst's room and they all went inside. When they were inside the see mountains after mountains of trash stuffed into plies.

"Ben I don't know if we'll be able to find your goggles in here with all this trash mom keep in here." Charlotte said, having doubts.

"Sunni don't give up before you even try and besides there most likely chance we'll find them if we search the piles that seems close to my part of the room." Ben suggested.

"Alright Ben show us the way to your room and we can start looking." Sunni said.

"Okay my room should be...this way." Ben said thinking, then pointing to the left of him.

The three of them took off in the direction of where Ben pointed with Ben taking the lead in front them, they soon to arrive to find area filled with a widespread of random garbage everywhere and with a blue and purple bed was in the middle of the area.

"I welcome you guys to my lair." Ben said walking into the area.

Charlotte and Sunni looked around to see that it a complete mess than any other part of the room.

"Eww Ben, you are worst of a slob than mom." Charlotte said disgusted.

"Hang on sis it not entirely my fault because both Mom and Dad are a couple of pack rats so I think it runs in the family." He said in defense.

"Yeah right my room isn't as dirty as your at least you can see the floor, while your is like an ocean of garbage." Charlotte argued.

Before the twins could go on with their argued Sunni stood between them and in attempt to calm them down by saying, "okay you guys let ignore the smells and all the garbage so we can focus on the task at hand which is finding Ben's goggles before Uncle Shun and Auntie Amethyst get back, alright?"

"Fine." Ben said.

"Yeah whatever." Charlotte agreed.

"Good now we'll split up and start searching in different area of the room so Ben, you'll take the side to the west, Charlotte take the side to the east and I'll take the side to the north." Sunni commanded.

The twins nodded their heads in agreement, then all three of them split up into the area they were assigned as they began their search for Ben's goggles.

 _ **(A while later...)**_

It been an hour of searching through the piles of junk in Ben's room in the search for his goggles. Sunni returned to the entrance of Ben's room to find Charlotte already there.

"Hey Charlotte did you have any luck in find them?" Sunni asked.

"Nope, how about you?" Charlotte replied.

"No neither did I, but let just hope Ben had a better chance in find them than we did." Sunni said.

While the girls were waiting, Ben continued to look around through the piles looking for his goggles. As he did so he came upon a three shiny objects glowing in the garbage.

"What is that?" Ben asked himself.

Next, he reached in and pulled out three shiny rings. The first was glowing bright red like the flames of a fire, the second one was glowing cool blue like ice in antarctica , and the last one was glowing yellow like the electricity of a thunderstorm.

"Cool rings I gotta show Sunni and Charlotte." Ben said to himself.

With that Ben placed all three of the rings in his pocket and he than ran off to meet with the others.

He made it back to Sunni and charlotte to find them waiting on him as he approached them Sunni was the first to notice him.

"Hey Ben did you have any luck in finding your goggles?" Sunni asked.

"Unfortunately no, but check this out I found something very amazing I want to show you'll." Ben replied.

"Ben if you're about to show us some dumb or gross thing you found in the garbage I swear I'm going to break your arm as fast as you lost those goggles." Charlotte said.

"No it nothing dumb and or gross. So do you want to see what I found or not?" Ben asked.

"Fine go ahead." Charlotte replied.

Ben quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out the three rings, and showed them to Charlotte and Sunni.

"I didn't find the goggles but I did find these weird rings thing." He said, pulling out the three different color rings shaped crystals.

The girls looked at the rings in Ben's hand before he knew it, Sunni grabbed the yellow one and Charlotte grabbed the blue one.

"This is kinda weird I wonder if this belongs to mom or dad?" Charlotte asked.

"Well all I know it couldn't belong to Dad because he keeps his stuff in a secret-." Ben said covering his mouth when realizing what he was about to say.

"Uncle Shun keep his stuff in his secret what?" Sunni asked confused.

"Oh Sunni nevermind Ben, he imagining stuff." Charlotte replied turning towards Ben and gave him a death glare, then turn back towards Sunni. "Anyways since they don't belong to Dad they got to belong to mom but I wonder why she would leave them in the garbage." She added.

"Maybe be mom lost them and forgot to search for them afterwards." Ben said still a little scared by Charlotte's death glare.

They all started to think for a bit before Ben started to sweat for no reason and he asked, "Guys is it just me or did the room get a lot hotter than it was before?"

"No I don't think it got hotter to me it got coooolllder." Charlotte stutter as she started to shake.

"Guys, you'll need to calm down nothing has changed the room still feels the same as it was when we entered." Sunni implied touching their shoulders trying to calm them down.

Once she touch them an electric pulse went through Sunni hands as she electrocuted both Ben and Charlotte causing them to fall to the ground.

"Charlotte, Ben I'm so sorry I don't know how that happen. Are yall okay?" Sunni apologized, looking down at her cousin.

Both her cousins got up off the ground and dusted themselves off as Charlotte said, "yeah we're okay at least the shock stopped me from feeling cool anymore."

"Yeah and I don't feel hot anymore." Ben implied.

"Guys I think it the ring that cause all of this to happen because none of this happen until we put them on they might have given us special ability." Sunni theorized. "We need to give them back to Amethyst asap." She added.

"We can't mom and dad are in the next town over probably putting the taco places out of business." Charlotte replied.

"Besides if we keep the rings imagine the good things we can do with them." Ben said.

"Umm, I don't know after what just happened here I would feel more comfortable if these rings were in the right hands." Sunni replied.

"Oh come on Sunni all we need is some practice and we'll be able to control these in no time." Ben said.

Sunni thought about for the moment before saying, "alright we can keep them but we got to promise that we'll only use them when we learned how to master them, okay."

"That it Sunni, you're finally coming out of your shell." Ben said happily. "Alright let's go." He added as he began to walk away.

"Hang on Ben what about your goggles?" Sunni asked.

"Don't worry we got all day to find them, but for right now I'm taking a break." Ben replied, still walking away.

Sunni looked at Charlotte, who was just disappointed at Ben, and they followed Ben out of Amethyst's room.

 _ **(Beach outside of the house...)**_

The kids were all sitting outside as they looked towards the ocean trying to think about what to do with their rings.

"Guys, the ring I have made me shock you guys so maybe mine has something to do with electricity or something I guess." Sunni implied thinking what her ring does.

"That was the way it felt when you touched us so I think that you might be right." said Charlotte agreeing with Sunni.

"Yeah and your ring has a yellow crystal so you have to be right." Ben added.

"If that's so Ben, you felt hot in the room, and Charlotte you felt cold so may be?" Sunni asked out loud.

"Maybe be I have the power of fire and Charlotte have the power of ice." Ben stated getting where Sunni was coming from.

"If you guys are right then let me try something." said Charlotte reaching her hand towards the water.

Ben and Sunni watch in amazement as the water that Charlotte's hand is touched begins to freeze slowly.

"Woah I guess we were right about what power Charlotte has." Sunni implied.

"That's so cool and if I have ice that means Ben you must have fire or something." said Charlotte seeing how there guesses were right. "Ben get over here and try to melt the ice." She instructed moving away from the water as Ben came closer.

Ben did as he was told and placed his hand on the piece of frozen water, "Guys I don't feel anything." Ben stated.

"That's too bad guess you don't have fire." Charlotte said a bit bummed they were wrong.

"Wait Ben you don't feel anything right?" asked Sunni probably figuring something out.

"Yeah I don't feel anything, why?" responded Ben trying figure what Sunni was getting at.

"You can't feel the cold piece of ice and I remember Garnet said when Ruby gets mad she releases heat without knowing it." Sunni stated.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Ben.

"That right you kept spacing out that day. Well what she's saying is we gotta make you mad." Charlotte explained.

"Good luck I don't get mad easil…," Ben commented but got interrupted by Charlotte "I'm telling dad you lost the goggles he gave you."

"You promised you wouldn't tell him about that." said Ben getting a little angry she's going to break her promise.

"Ben look at the ice." Sunni pointed towards the ice Ben is touching.

They all turn their heads towards it and see smoke coming out that means the ice is beginning to melt away.

"Looks like girls are smarter than boys, I got you mad by lying about telling dad." Charlotte explained.

"So that's why you said that." said Sunni figuring out what she did.

"Thanks sis because of you know we know I can use fire and now we can practice trying to use them." Ben stated starting to get excited.

"Guys we should try and see if we can help the town with theses powers and see if that could help master them." Charlotte stated.

"Helping out people is a good thing to do so I guess using our new power won't be a bad thing." Sunni said agreeing with her.

They split up and when in different directions around the town to see who could they help.

 _ **(To Sunni...)**_

'Okay let's see who I can help to electrify their day.' She thought to herself as she looked around.

She walks around for a bit and noticed a kid is on a seahorse ride and looks pretty sad.

She walks up to him and asks "What's wrong? You look sad."

"I want to ride the seahorse ride but I don't have enough quarters to get it to start." responded the kids in a sad tone.

"I think I can help." Sunni stated placing her hand on the seahorse ride.

A moment after touching the ride it started up and began to rock back and forth.

"Thank you random girl with the magic touch." said the kid who was happy because the ride was going.

Sunni walked away with a smile being glad she helped a fellow kid in need. Now she's going to go around and try to help more people.

 _ **(To Ben...)**_

Ben did just as Sunni was doing and tried to find someone to help.

"Alright I got the power to burn things I wonder how that can help people." thought Ben thinking out loud.

He continued to walk when he came across Mr. Smiley walking around with his coffee and box of donuts.

Mr. Smiley noticed him and walked over to him "Hey if it isn't the little Ben." he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey mister Smiley how is funland been doing lately?" asked a curious Ben.

"It's great, and I'll be ready to have it open late after I drink this nice cup coffee and eat some donuts." responded Mr. Smiley taking a sip of his coffee."Aww man" Mr. Smiley added after taking a sip from his coffee.

"What's wrong?" asked Ben wondering why mister smile is upset out of the blue.

"It's just I was I forgot the morning wind can really chill down this coffee now I'll have to go back to the big donut for a new one." responded Mr. Smiley.

"Wait mister Smiley I think I can help you out, let me see your cup." Ben suggested wanting to help.

Mr. Smiley didn't question it seeing the coffee is cold so it can get any colder than it already is.

With the cup in hand Ben place both hands on the cup and begins to concentrate on the cup. After a moment of doing so steam comes out of the formally cold coffee.

Ben hands it back to Mr. Smiley and he takes a sip "Ahh that hit the spot." said a satisfied Mr. Smiley. "Ben for saving a trip to the big donut, how's about come to funland one of these days and I'll give you a pass to the front of the ride for a whole day." he added.

"Thank you so much." said a grateful Ben as Mr. Smiley starts to walk away.

"Alright that's one person I helped, now let's see what else I can do." Ben thought to out loud to himself again as he watches steam come out from his hand.

 _ **(To Charlotte...)**_

Charlotte walked around for while but couldn't find any body to help and decided to visit Greg.

She walks up towards the car wash and sees Greg sitting on a chair using one hand to block out the sun.

"Hey grandpa Greg, how are you?" she added wondering how he's doing.

Greg took towards the direction she call him at "Hey Charlotte, I'm doing just fine but this heat is just too much for me." he responded.

"I think I can help you with that." Charlotte suggested wanting to help.

"Alright go ahead." Greg said trying to see what she's going to do.

'I know dad uses ice so I'll try doing snow.' thought Charlotte as she stuck her arm out towards Greg.

Without much thought about it she started to release snow and it was flying towards Greg. After seeing the snow fly at Greg Charlotte stopped.

"I am so sorry grandpa, it's just a new power and I thought I can help you cool down." said Charlotte starting to feel bad.

Greg scooped some ice off himself and gently splattered it on Charlotte's head, "It's okay it's new so you don't know how to control it yet. It pretty cool you got your dad ice power." Greg said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah I guess it is." responded Charlotte cheering up a bit but is sad she lied that's it's a new power.

They said their goodbyes and Charlotte went to see if she could try actually helping out someone.

 **(To Sunni...)**

"That was funny helping people but I think I need a drink." said Sunni thinking out loud to herself.

She sees a vending machine and goes up to it to get a soda.

She finally decides which one she wants and touches the machine to get he a free soda but the machine starts firing out sodas.

Sunni ducked for cover until the machine was empty and stopped firing. "Oops I guess I used to much power, better get out of here." she thought out loud to herself.

As she walked she noticed things were a bit weird the light poles that should be on at night started to flicker, and the he cell phone kept ringing out of the blue.

'Why is happening all of sudden?' she Asked herself. "Maybe it's the ring, if that's the case." she added taking off the ring from her finger.

After a minute of the ring being off of her all the weird things stopped and were back to normal.

"Oh wow that was weird, I better find Ben and Charlotte before the same thing starts to happen like it happened to me." she said with the ring in her skirt pocket and running trying to find the others.

She looks threw out the city and can't find a trace of Ben or Charlotte. 'Where could they b…." thought Sunni but stopped seeing smoking coming from the beach.

"I Can't worry about them right gotta see what's happening over there." said Sunni out loud to herself running towards the direction of the smoke.

 _ **(Beach...)**_

After a few minutes Sunni arrived on the beach and is surprised to see what she finds.

"Give me your ring Charlotte I could do a lot more with fire and ice." shouted Ben with a deeper voice than usual.

"No i should be the one with both elements and you should be below me." argued back Charlotte with a deeper voice as well.

They were about to fight again when Sunni came up to them screaming "What do you two think you're doing?" she shouted.

They turned their heads to face her, surprised she arrived before expected.

"Look what we have here-" said Ben stopping mid sentence with still a deep voice.

"-The third element has just arrived." continued Charlotte where Ben left off.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you two fighting in the first place?" asked a mad Sunni.

They both start to chuckle as if going insane "All we want is power and to take the power we have to destroy each other." Ben responded threw his evil chuck.

"Why do you want more power? That's not what the crystal gems are for?" Sunni argued with them some more.

"The only thing you need to win without a doubt is power and as long as you got that you don't need anything else." responded Charlotte who isn't even laughing anymore.

Sunni went up to Charlotte and slapped her right on her left cheek, "All you need is power? What about your parents, and the gems? What about your family?" asked Sunni with tears in her eyes.

Charlotte was angry from being hit and was about to punch Sunni but she looked at he crying face. And with every seconds Charlotte's anger calmed.

After a while she stopped being angry and hugged Sunni and now she started crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't control what I was saying. I love you, and our family don't ever forget that." she responded with tearing running down her face.

After a for a while of hugging and crying they let each other go and started talking.

"Alright so the rings made you act that way right?" asked a curious Sunni.

"Yeah, but why aren't you affected by it?" asked Charlotte trying to see how Sunni was immune.

"I mean I took off my ring, so I think that might explain it." said Sunni taking the ring out of her pocket.

Before she took it completely out she faced Charlotte "Just incase it comes back, you should take your ring off too." she suggested.

"Right just incase" Charlotte agreed and managed to slip the ring off her finger.

The showed each other the rings and lucky nothing happened but they forgot there was a third person.

"Did you forget about me?" asked Ben with a clean swipe taking the other two rings.

"Hey Ben you gotta take the ring off." ordered Sunni.

"It's no use, when we started fighting I was in control but during the fighting I lost control." said Charlotte knowing there is no point to try and convince him.

Sunni doesn't take her eyes off of Ben "Hey Charlotte so we gotta take the rings away from him right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think we can get past the fireballs he can throw." responded Charlotte.

"What are you guys doing with the cursed tri-element rings?" asked a voice in the background.

Sunni and Charlotte looked behind them to saw Shun and Amethyst standing a few feet away from them.

"Umm...Mom, Dad I can explain." said Charlotte trying to plead their case.

Shun ignores her and turns towards Amethyst "I thought you bubbled those sound things away."

"In my defense I forgot to warp them and the bubble must've popped." protested Amethyst.

"Aunt Amethyst, Uncle Shun please don't argue right now. Ben has all three rings. What will happen if he has all three?" said Sunni interrupting their conversation.

With that Ben slipped on the other two rings and started to change act even more different than he was earlier. His teeth started to get sharper, his eyes became red, his nail became sharper, and his voice became more demonic.

"I'm complete and I shall destroy all those who oppose my awesome power." stated Ben with a deep demonic voice.

Shun and Amethyst ran past Sunni and Charlotte, "Get back into the safety zone girls we got this." stated Amethyst summoning out her whip.

Shun summoned out his gloves "Ben give us the rings and we won't have to beat the crap out of you." Shun stated not wanting to fight Ben.

"Try your best with all three I'm completely powerful." Ben replied.

"Shun, what are going to do the rings have taken over our little boys mind?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst, I know he's our son and more than anything we don't want to hurt him. But if we don't stop him right now he'll hurt himself more than we could ever hurt him." Shun replied.

The two of them launched themselves at Ben, who shot fire, ice, and lighting at them. They moved from side to side avoiding each element that was thrown at them. When they were close Amethyst launched a slash with whip and Shun tried to hit Ben with a left hook.

Before they could touch him, Ben, quickly grabbed Amethyst's whip and sent an electro shook through the whip shocking Amethyst in the process. Next, he swung the whip causing Amethyst to go flying into Shun causing both of them to go flying back into the sand.

After they hit the sand they created a huge crater in it. They both stood up as Amethyst said, "Man those rings have made him too powerful that he even kick our butts."

"Yeah I know right, but there got to be a way to stop him." Shun replied.

"Dad! Mom! Auntie Amethyst! Uncle Shun!" Two voiced yelled.

Amethyst and Shun turned around to see Charlotte and Sunni running towards them.

"Sunni, Charlotte what are you guys doing here did we tell you to go to a safety one while we handle it." Shun said.

"We know, but listen we can help you here." Sunni replied.

"How can you'll help. You'll don't even know how to summon you'll weapons yet." Amethyst said.

"We thought about since there are only three rings and if you have four people he won't be able to take us out because he'll only be able to focus on three of us while there is one left to take him out so what do you'll say." Charlotte explained.

Amethyst looked at Shun as she asked, "what do you think could it work?"

Shun placed his hand to his chin as he said, "it could work on one hand, but on other hand we could get you kids seriously hurt so it half and half."

"Come on dad how are we ever going be able to prove our chances with magic this could be a good to do so." Charlotte replied.

"Oh alright you guys can help, but be careful and don't get too cocky or you'll end up making a slip up." Shun said.

"Don't worry uncle Shun we got this just be ready to attack when it time." Sunni replied.

With that Sunni, Charlotte, and Amethyst took off towards Ben.

"Oh look they brought the little weakling along with this time this should be fun for a few minutes." Ben said.

Next, all three rings on Ben's fingers started to glow as he started began to shot each elements at them.

"Split up." Sunni ordered.

Three of them moved in different direction as they avoided Ben's attack.

"Wait what they doing?" Ben asked.

"Hey idiot what wrong you keep up with you target or something!" Charlotte yelled getting his attention.

Ben looked in her direction as a tic mark appeared on his head.

"Maybe you're right I just need a way to slow you down." He said giving an idea.

Next, the blue ring on his finger started to glow as he launched a ice beam at Charlotte. She jumped out the way to avoid it but she wasn't quick enough and her left leg go frozen solid making her unable to run.

Ben started to chuckle as he said, "you look cool allow me to heat you up sis."

The red ring started to glow as a fireball formed in his hands and he about toss it, but before he could when Amethyst's whip wrapped around his wrist stopping him from doing so.

"Mom, you want to experience the same thing as before I see okay I'll be happy to oblige." Ben said looking at Amethyst.

He removed the whip from wrist and held it in his hand as the yellow ring began to glow and a wave of electricity went across the whip trying shook Amethyst, but before it could her Sunni grabbed the whip causing the electro shock to divert to her instead of Amethyst. The electric pulse cause sunni let go of the whip as she was sent flying back into the sand.

"Sunni!" They all yelled.

"Hahahahaha that girl took the shock for mom that so pathetic." Ben said. "We all know that in this world that it is one and helping other well only just slow you down or get you killed." He added getting serious again.

Next, Ben tossed Amethyst whip to the side as he set his sight on the badly injury Sunni, who was lying on the ground in pain, when he reached her he stood her body as he wanted to get one last look at her.

"Sorry cuz, but in order to prove that I'm not a weakling I have to draw blood and unfortunately for that it had to be you so goodbye." Ben said.

All three rings started to glow to form a flashing ball of energy in his hand as he was ready to attack.

"Ben." Sunni manage to get out of her lips. "Before you finish me let say one last thing."

Ben's eyes widen as he placed his energy sphere down and said, "wow cuz, I'm surprised you manage to talk after taking the damage from the shock so okay you last words."

A smile appeared on Sunni's face as she yelled, "Uncle Shun Now!"

"What!?" Ben yelled.

With that Shun came out of nowhere, placed two finger on Ben's neck, and adding enough pressure that it caused Ben to pass out of the ground.

 _ **(A few minutes later…)**_

Ben woke up to see Charlotte and an injured Sunni standing over him.

"Mmm, hey guys I just the craziest dream that we found these three power ring, but they turned out to be curse and I manage to get a hold of all three of them and became a power hungry maniac, who almost tried to destroy all of you." Ben yawned. "Man doesn't that sound like a crazy dream doesn't it?" He asked.

"Umm Ben that wasn't a dream you really did became a power hungry maniac, who tried to destroy us." Charlotte replied.

"What so everything that happen I thought was a dream actually happen?" Ben asked.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh guys I'm so sorry." Ben apologized.

"It okay Ben we forgive you and besides it was all the ring caused you to act like that so no worries." Sunni said skipping up to him and giving him a hug.

"Yeah little bro we know you would never hurt us on purpose." Charlotte agreed joining the hug.

"Thanks you, guys but whatever happen to those rings anyway?" Ben asked.

"You mean these." A familiar voice said.

Ben turned around to see Shun holding a blue bubble containing the three rings and Amethyst standing by his side.

"Mom, Dad?" Ben asked getting out of the group hug and wonder how they're there.

"Yeah you went a little crazy back there Ben but we stopped you thanks to Sunni." Shun said.

"Yup, you really screwed up. Amethyst added.

"I know and I'm sorry it just I didn't know and when I did figure out about it it was just too late." Ben replied, putting his head down.

Shun looked at Ben until he realized something was missing.

"Hey Ben where are your goggles?" He asked.

When hearing that Ben started to get nerves as he replied, "Oh those they, they, they (sigh) dad I have some bad news I lost you goggles and I was too afraid to tell you that so I hide from you most of today until you left for the tacos from the next town over so I guess I screwed twice today."

Next, Shun walked up to Ben and bonk him on the top of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Ben asked with his hands onto the bump on his head.

"Ben if you lost the goggles you should have just told me instead of trying to avoid me until you found them." Shun replied. "Besides I had them the whole time." He added.

"You did why and how?" A confused Ben asked.

"Because after you'll training section with Amethyst today. I found the goggles lying in between the couch cushions and I wanted to give them back but I couldn't find you so I decide to hang onto them for old time sacs." Shun said, pulling the goggles out of his back pockets. "Here you go your goggles." He added handing the goggles over to Ben.

Ben pushed the goggles away as he said, "thanks but no thanks dad after all the trouble I caused today I don't feel like deserve to wear them anymore."

"Come on Ben everybody made mistakes in their life, but the important thing is that you learned from them." Shun said.

"Yeah look at me Ben I made a lot of mistakes when I was 'growing up', but then I met your father and my life changed forever." Amethyst added.

"You really change my life to, I use to only look out for myself but now I have so many people to protect. " said Shun grabbing Amethyst hand and gazing at her.

After a seconds of gazing at Amethyst, he focused on Ben, "What do you think Ben because whatever choice you make we'll accept them?" he asked, handing the goggles over to Ben again.

Ben thought about it for a moment before a smile came across his face, he took the goggles out Shun's hands and placed them on his head.

"I guess that your decision now let's go home now you guy." Shun said happy.

With that the five of them took off walking towards the temple leaving nothing but memories of their new experience behind them.

 **That's a wrap glad you made it thru this chapter. With Ben being evil and almost destroying his family and junk. Anyways Jaroberts251 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just like the previous ones. We hope you stick thru till the end and help support us by leaving a review &following. Summer is almost here so we hope to make chapters that won't take about a week, and that are still fun for you guys to read. Reviews and Pms of what you guys think is greatly appreciated. Till next time stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Operation Fusion**

 **(On the Beach…)**

It a beautiful sunny friday morning in Beach city and Garnet is about to finish her time with the kids.

"So do any of you'll have any questions about fusion or gems in general?" Garnet asked.

Sunni raised her hand up signaling that she got a question to ask.

"Yes Sunni do you have a question." Garnet said pointing at Sunni.

"Yeah Garnet I do I just want to can anybody with a gem fuse together?" Sunni asked.

"Good question and the answer is yes anybody with a gem can fuse as long as they are able to control their abilities just like me and the other gems." Garnet explained. "So are there any more questions?" She asked.

Ben raised his hand next.

"Ben, you've got a question?" Garnet asked.

"If that is true then does that mean Mom and Dad can fuse with each other also?" Ben asked.

"Yes that is correct when they fuse their fusion name is Citrines." Garnet said. "Okay if there isn't any more question then that's class for the day. Class dismiss." She added.

After that Garnet walked away. The girls were about to follow in her leaded, but Ben stopped them.

"Guys wait a minute." Ben said.

The girls turned their attention towards to Ben.

"What's up Ben?" Charlotte asked.

"Did you guys just hear that Garnet, she just said that mom and dad can fuse together." Ben replied.

"Yeah what about it?" Sunni asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I would like to see that happen." Ben stated. "What about you guys say?" He asked.

"I would love to see Mom and Dad fuse too but what are the chances of them agreeing to fuse for us." Charlotte replied.

"Actually it may not be that hard I think that all we have to do is asked them nicely and maybe they might agree to fuse." Sunni implied.

"Okay I don't think it will work, but if that what you'll want I guess we could at least try because there is no shame in trying is there." Charlotte agreed.

"Great let go." Ben said.

The three of them headed back to the temple as wanted to see if they want to see if their plan will work.

 **(At the temple…)**

Inside the living room Pearl was washing dishes, Steven was reading his old favorite book unfamiliar familiar on the main couch, while Amethyst was raiding the fridge and Shun was taking a nap on the couch by the window.

"Yo Steven didn't you finish that book years ago?" asked Amethyst with her head still in the fridge.

"Yeah I did, but I felt like going threw and reading the book series again." responded Steven closing the book.

"Amethyst I'm just about done cleaning the dishes so don't make a mess." Pearl ordered.

"Chill P, if I make a mess I'll make sure it gets taken care of." responded Amethyst.

"By that you mean you're going to make one of the kids or Shun do it?" asked Pearl.

"Bingo" responded Amethyst giving Pearl a snap and point.

"Amethyst, Pearl isn't it almost time to go on that mission?" asked Steven out loud.

Amethyst gestured for Steven to stop taking loud, "Steven don't wake up Shun, we need someone to watch the kids, while we do that mission." said Amethyst softly.

Just as Amethyst finished all three kids ran inside and slammed the door open. With that loud noise Shun woke up.

"What's all the noise?" he asked about half wake, half asleep.

"Sorry uncle Shun, we were just excited to ask you and aunt Amethyst something." responded Sunni.

"And hope you guys will do it for us." added Charlotte trying to back up Sunni.

"What is it?" asked Amethyst wanting to know.

"First you guys have to promise us you will do it." Ben stated trying to make sure they do it 100%.

"I make no promises unless you say it first." responded Shun making sure it's not a trick.

"Mom, Dad is it true you two can fuse and become one person, just like Garnet?" asked Charlotte.

"It's true, and our name is Citrines." responded Amethyst drinking a soda.

"Alright, now the moment of truth." said Ben clearing his throat.

"Can you two please fuse for us pretty please?" asked all three kids in unison.

Shun started blushing "I don't think our fusion dance is to appropriate for you kids." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"What's there to be embarrassed about your dancing is okay." said Amethyst crushing the soda can and eating it.

"Not my dancing I think is inappropriate." Shun stated getting a little serious.

"Well- well that might be true, but you gotta admit you like my dancing." responded Amethyst.

"You got me there." said Shun agreeing with her. "Anyways kids fusion is for important situations not just for fun." he said turning his attention back to the kids.

"Come on Dad do it for us." Charlotte pleaded with Shun.

"Yeah Mom you too." Ben pleaded with Amethyst.

"Please Aunt Amethyst, and Uncle Shun." said Sunni pleading with both of them.

"I'm usually okay with anything but I have to agree with Shun on this fuse is not for fun." responded Amethyst.

'Amethyst has changed a bit from all those years ago, she's a little more responsible.' thought Pearl to herself.

"Alright kids if they don't want to fuse, you should respect their wishes." said Steven closing his book and jumping in the conversation.

"But Daddy." argued Sunni.

"Steven didn't you try making Amethyst and I fuse when you were younger?" asked Pearl also joining the conversation.

"He did?" asked a curious Sunni.

"Yes Sunni he did, we had to go a mission with Amethyst, myself and him, while we were there he kept trying to make us fuse into Opal." responded Pearl explained what Steven did in the past.

"Woah Uncle Steven is that true?" asked Charlotte looking at Steven.

"Yup it was the first time I heard of them fusing and I wanted to see a giant women." responded Steven.

Just then Garnet walked in "Alright listen up gems, there has just been a discover a new type of creature located just a few miles off from where the second kindergarten is located, in a forest called, 'The abandoned experiment forest'." Garnet instructed.

"What's this kindergarten you guys are talking about?" asked curious Ben.

Shun rubbed his head "You'll find out when you're ready." he answered.

"Garnet what does this creature look like?" asked Pearl.

"It's about 20 feet tall, very muscular, and only has one eye." responded Garnet explaining how the creature looks.

"So like a cyclops of some kind?" asked Steven.

Garnet nods in agreement, "I don't know if this is the only one or how powerful it is so Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, and Shun, our mission is to defeat it before any more random travelers get hurt encountering it."

"What can we do to help?" asked Sunni wanting to help.

Steven places his hand on her shoulder, "Sweety, I know you want to help us but this mission is just too dangerous for you guys."

"Dad, please tell them it's not too dangerous and we can come to help." Charlotte pleaded with Shun.

"Steven's right it's too dangerous for children." he said agreeing with Steven.

"Mom you'll let us come right?" asked Ben trying to at least let Amethyst let them come.

"Steven, Garnet, and Shun said it'll be dangerous so I have to agree with them." she said agreeing with the others.

All three kids walked away towards the hallway that leads to the restroom and Sunni's room a bit mad they can't go and see the new creature.

"Garnet before I forget, does the new creature have a gem?" asked Pearl trying to get everyone back on topic.

"I can't tell for certain, but I might have seen one in his right hand. He was carrying a club with crystals sticking out so we couldn't see it well." responded Garnet.

"Guys we might have to use fusions to stop it if it's too powerful." suggested Steven.

The other gems nod in agreement, and Garnet spoke "Alright I think we got almost everything covered let's get going."

"Hold on for a sec guys." said Steven then turning towards the bathroom hallway. "Hey kids Connie should be out of work early today so stay put until she comes." he yelled loud enough to for them to hear.

But his there was no response, "Guess they're still mad that we couldn't let them come along, but we can make it up to them later." said Shun trying to cheer up Steven.

"I guess you're right they can't be mad at us forever." Steven stated.

With that the gems stepped on to the warp pad as they waped off leaving the kids alone at the house.

Ben looked out to make sure they were gone, "Okay guys coast is clear." he said giving Charlotte and Sunni the signal.

Charlotte grunted "I can't believe they didn't let us go with them. I get it was dangerous but Uncle Steven went on mission like this before." she argued.

"Charlotte calm down, we need to think of a way to get to where they're at." said Sunni trying to calm down Charlotte.

"Even if we get there they'll send us back and we'll get in even more trouble." Charlotte implied still a little angry.

"Sis like Sunni said calm down, we can sneak behind them and we'll get to see Mom and Dad fuse probably." said Ben also trying to calm down Charlotte.

"What you mean probably see them fuse?" asked Charlotte and Sunni in unison.

"Uncle Steven said they might have to use fusions to beat the cyclops thing." Ben responded.

"Alright if we do end up going we can see them fuse." Charlotte said starting to get excited.

"Wait guys, fusion is for emergencies and if they're going to use it that means this thing is stronger than that Nova guy." Sunni stated.

"Don't remind me of that guy." said Ben in a low voice, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"Sunni if it's going to be stronger than Nova they will need our help in someway." Charlotte implied.

"And what is that someway?" asked a sarcastic Ben knowing she doesn't know the answer.

She bonks him on the head, "No time to be sarcastic, right now we need to take action." she said feeling ready to help out.

"We know what's going to happen but. How will we get there?" asked a curious Sunni.

Everyone thought for moment and just then as if on cue Jasper walked in the house.

She looked around and found no one in the house, "Guess they're not here" she said thinking out loud.

"Guys I got an idea follow my lead." Ben stated as he walked out of the hallway.

The girls followed him to see where he was trying to get at.

"Oh you brats our here. Where are the other gems?" she asked wanting to know.

"Oh they're off doing a mission, fighting a new strong creature and will probably be back late…" said Ben but got interrupted by Jasper "They found a creature, it's strong, and worst of all didn't tell me to go with them." she said getting mad.

Charlotte caught on to what Ben was doing, "Yup and they told us exactly where they found it." she added.

"Where did they go? I'll back them up and probably kick there butts afterwards." asked a ticked Jasper.

"We'll tell you but you gotta take us with you." Sunni added knowing what Ben was planing.

Jasper paused for a second, "You brats aren't ready for combat yet, and you'll only slow me down." she stated.

"Jasper it's fine I guess you wouldn't want to fight a 20 foot creature which they will need fusion to defeat." Charlotte stated giving it one last chance.

'Dammit i have to choose let them tag along and slow me down or leave and make Peridot tell me where there locations are at.' She thought to herself.

"Better luck next time brats, I'm just gonna go make Peridot lock on to their current location." Jasper started walking towards the door.

"Wait Jasper I'll tell you." Sunni stated.

"Sunni what are you doing?" asked Charlotte whispering to Sunni.

"That wasn't part of the plan unless she took us with her." Ben added in a whisper.

"Glad you see it my way now, where are they?" asked Jasper walking back towards the kids.

"There in the second kindergarten." Sunni responded telling Jasper where there at.

"Sunni!" both Ben and Charlotte screamed at her.

"Good work" Jasper stated padding Sunni in the head and walking towards the warp pad.

With that the warp pad activated and Jasper became out of sight. When Sunni saw her gone she grab Ben and Charlotte by the arm and started to run towards the warp pad.

"Sunni what are yo…" asked Charlotte but got interrupted by Sunni "Not time to answer just run towards the warp pad." she ordered.

They both nodded in agreement and all three ran at full speed and drive down straight into the warp stream a moment before it vanished.

With that they warped right behind Jasper with her unaware. The house was empty and silent.

The door opened and a person walked in "Anybody here?" asked the person. "I'm home early." the person added.

 **(Secondary Kindergarten)**

The warp finished streaming and out came Jasper, "Good now I gotta find the others an…., crap she never told me where in the kindergarten." Jasper said to herself realizing Sunni didn't give her all the information.

She turns back towards the warp pad and was about to warp back but she heard screaming and looked up.

With that the kids landed right on top of her and had her pinned do too their combined weight.

"My head, is everyone okay?" asked Sunni making sure everyone is there.

"I'm alive I think." responded Ben trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm okay, but I don't see Jasper anywhere." Charlotte implied looking around to try and find Jasper.

They felt the floor begin to move and fell off, "You runts landed right on top of me." said an angry Jasper.

"Sorry Jasper we've never dive into the warp stream before." Sunni apologized.

"I'm warping you back to the house and your tell me where the others are." Jasper ordered.

Ben realized what Sunni planned, "Jasper were are already here and if you don't take us with you, we won't say where the others are." he stated.

"No big deal I'll just make Peridot tell me." Jasper argued.

Sunni dusted herself off and stood up, "Jasper if your leave now it's like running away from the fight." she implied.

"I had enough I'll take you with me but when the gems ask I'm not taking the blame for this." said Jasper.

"Alright there in a forest close to here, the gem abandoned something forest." Charlotte said telling Jasper.

"Let get a move on and catch up to the others." said Jasper. With that they began to walk with Jasper taking the lead.

"Cuz, did you really plan this?" asked a curious Charlotte.

She nodded in agreement "Can't let my little cousins take the lead all the time." she stated.

 **(Let's go to Steven and the Gems…)**

The five of them were walking through the abandon gems forest, while they kept their eyes on high alert as looked out for the monster that was located in said forest.

"Alright guys we're now deep into this forest so everybody keep your guard up and watch each others' back so there no way that creature will be able to sneak up on us." Garnet said.

"Got it." Everybody agreed.

With that everybody summon their weapons and they kept walking through the forest looking around to their surroundings looking for anything that looks suspicious. As they were walking, when a there was a sudden noise in the distance.

"W-w-what was that?" Steven asked, getting nervous.

"Don't worry Steven I'm sure it just some harmless little forest's animals." Shun said trying keep Steven calm.

"Umm, I would highly doubt that seeing as this forest has been completely abandoned by humans, gems, and what you just said forest's animals many years ago." Pearl implied.

"Oh thanks Pearl that's really helpful in calming Steven down." Amethyst said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I just sa-" Pearl started, then was interrupted by an even louder noise from the distance. "Now what was that?" She asked getting scared.

With the loud strange noise in the distance a scared Steven quickly hid behind Garnet and Amethyst hid behind Shun.

"Everyone it's okay the noise came from a great distance, and now we'll move towards it to investigate it." Garnet stated trying to calm them all down.

"Garnet is right you know there is no need to get scared of a sound that pretty far away." Shun added.

"Oh come on Shun, you got to admit that you got a little spooked." Amethyst trying to make him admit he was scared.

"Umm, let's just get on with the mission." He replied trying to avoid the question.

The five of them took off walking in the direction of the strange noise had just came from without one second thought. Just as they there were a rustle in some nearby bushes as out Jasper along with Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben.

"Where are they!" Jasper groaned.

"It weird I thought I hear some people talking to one another coming from right here a few minutes ago." Ben said.

"Well Ben, you must of been hearing things." Charlotte replied.

"Oh yeah I wasn't the only one hearing thing a few moments ago when something was making that weird noise." He said.

"Of course not we all heard what that was so you alone there Ben." Sunni implied. "Now let just keep moving they should be around just stay close we don't know if we'll find the other or the monster first." She added.

Just then a loud scream was coming from the direction the gems went earlier causing them all to get worried.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Charlotte asked getting nervous.

"Yeah I heard it." Ben said.

"I heard it too and it came from that direction." Sunni agreed, pointing to her left.

"Alright you kids stay here, while I go check it out." Jasper commanded.

"Jasper that wouldn't be a very smart idea because leaving the three kids, who can't even summon their weapons in a dark and scary forest would make you look like a bad guardian. Especially with a 20-foot tall one eyed cyclop on the loose that could possibly jump out and attack us at any moment." Sunni said.

"Alright you little babies come on." Jasper replied. "But stay close and don't slow me down or you'll getting lost."

With that the four of them took off in the direction of where they heard the loud noise.

The other were still walking through the forest as they continue to look for the monster they were looking for in their search. As they were looking there was repeated noise kept coming closer.

"Alright everybody stop." Garnet commanded.

After that everybody did as they were told and stopped in their tracks as they began to get confused at Garnet's orders.

"Garnet what wrong why did you stop us?" asked a confused Steven.

"We have some guests that want to catch up with us." Garnet said. "Isn't that right?" she added talking loud so the other would hear.

Next, a rustle in the bushes and out came Jasper with a very angry expression on her face.

"Hey Jasper nice of you too catch with us." Shun said.

"Oh shut up I won't even be here if it weren't those three little brats of yours hadn't told me about you'll going on a mission to fight a new creature without telling me." Jasper said upset.

"Yeah speaking of the little kids: Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben I know you three are there so just quit hiding and come on out." Garnet added.

Without a hesitation there another rustle in the bushes as Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben came out each had a nervous smile on their faces.

"Sunni." Steven said.

"Ben and Charlotte." Both Shun and Amethyst said.

"What are you three doing here didn't we tell you'll to stay at the temple, while we fight the monster of this forest." Pear stated.

"Oh come on Pearl you'll always allowed my dad to go on mission like this when he was our age and now you're afraid of us going on a mission what up with that?" Sunni asked.

"It because we started Steven off slow with a mission that was actually a test, while this is an actual mission in which one of you can really get hurt." Pearl replied.

"Normally we would drop everything we're doing to take you guys home, but unfortunately we've gotten too deep into this mission so you'll have to stay with us." Shun said.

The twins high-fived each other as they said, "Yes."

"You're not off the hook for this I'm sure your dad will think of a punishment for you two once this is all over." Amethyst reminded over.

"Wait but why?" Charlotte asked confused.

A tick mark appeared Shun on his head as he shouted,"Hey don't argue you three disobey a direct order and snuck here."

Both Ben and Charlotte shut their mouths not knowing what to say next.

"Sunni I'm very disappointed in you and now I expect that if anything bad happens I want you to take Ben and Charlotte, and get the three of you out of here." Steven said.

"But dad we came to hel…" Sunni said before getting interrupted by Steven saying, "this is for your own good so please do as I say."

"Fine dad if that how you want it then we'll leave let's go you guys." Sunni replied, then walking away upset.

The twins looked at each other for a second before following behind Sunni.

"Ben, Charlotte where are you'll going?" Amethyst asked.

"Sorry mom, but Uncle Steven made it pretty clear that he didn't want us to be here so we're going to meet you'll back at the temple." Ben answered, keep walking after the group.

"Sunni, kids wait I didn't mea…" Steven said before Garnet placed her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Steven hang on a second I know you are sad that Sunni is mad at you, but you can fix that later because I know that deep down inside Sunni can never stay mad at you forever." She stated.

"Oh alright I guess." Steven replied.

"Good now let's return to the mission." Pearl implied.

Steven nodded his head in agreement.

While they were going back to the mission, the kids were walking aimlessly through the forest looking for a way out.

"Stupid dad, stupid gems we don't need them." stated an upset Sunni.

"Man Sunni this is the very first time we ever seen you this mad before and I'm actually little scared." Ben said getting nervous.

"Don't be scared Ben she not mad at us just at Uncle Steven and our parents." Charlotte implied trying to calm Ben down.

The kids continue their walk thru out the forest when a loud noise of a tree falling down happened.

"Guys, is just me or did that tree falling sounded a bit too close?" asked a scared Ben.

"It could just be a random tree falling from being really old." said a nervous Charlotte trying to calm Ben down.

"Guys it's fine we won't be in any danger because we're leaving from here." stated a still angry Sunni.

With her command they started to walk again but this time the tree falling sound was more than one it sounded like whatever it is was making every tree fall as it passed them.

"Sunni maybe we should have stayed with the adults. They did say the cyclops isn't like them and will attack if given the chance." suggested a worried Charlotte as they continued to walk.

"Don't worry like I said nothing will happen to u…" stated Sunni but stopped as a big tree fell in front of them blocking their path.

"Maybe we should go back to the adults now." suggested a really nervous Ben.

"Guys everything is going to be okay." said a now a little scared Sunni.

"Sunni I know you're mad at the grown ups so are Ben and I, but we can't be out here without them." stated Charlotte trying to convince Sunni they can't do it alone.

"Maybe be your right Charlot…" said Sunni but got interrupted by a large figure coming into the path by the trees and screaming.

"Guys don't make any sudden movements, maybe it hasn't noticed us." order Sunni in a low whisper to the twins.

"What do we do if it comes our way?" asked a nervous Ben in a whisper. "He may have one eye but I don't think he's blind." he added.

"Guys I think it will be wise if we head for the trees and run towards our parents and the gems." Charlotte ordered not 100% sure about it.

"We might have not other choice, let's do it when he's not looking." added Sunni knowing Charlotte's plan is for the best.

They try to stay as still as they can as the cyclops is looking right at them without shifting its gaze.

"He's looking right at us and doesn't look like it's going to move anytime soon." Ben pointed out while not moving a muscle.

"I'm surprised this not moving thing I work, I thought it only worked in movies." Charlotte said as she tries not to move.

They kids stay still and still and the cyclops is about to walk away but one of there phones goes off. With that Sunni takes the phone out of her pocket to stop the ringing as the cyclops starts to run towards them.

"Guys remember into the trees and aim towards are parents." Charlotte instructed as they began to run.

They ran threw the forest without looking back with all they can hear are giant footsteps and trees falling behind them.

"Guys I'm sorry if my phone had been on silent maybe this wouldn't have happened." Sunni apologized as they kept running.

"It's fine cuz, all we need to worry about not getting caught by that thing." Charlotte said trying to keep them focused.

"Maybe if we start screaming out the gems can hear us and come to save us." Ben suggested as they kept running.

Charlotte and Sunni nodded in agreement and they all began to scream "HELP US THE CYCLOPS IS HERE!"

They continued to run and scream and got back on to the main path as the cyclops began to slow down a bit.

Sunni looks back as she runs "Maybe because it's so big it can run for a long time." she suggested.

"Let's stop screaming when it's out of sight so it can follow us." instructed Ben.

The ran for a bit longer and took a sharp turn into the trees and the cyclops was to slow to keep up with them in the trees again.

The kids stopped to catch their breath, "Th-this is the second ti-time we've ran for so long." said Sunni catching her breath.

"Looks like w-we oughta thank Jaspe-Jasper for making is run." added Charlotte still trying to catch her breath.

"Guys no time to ta-talk we have to find the ge-gems before it comes back." said a tired Ben.

"Right" said Charlotte and Sunni in unison as they began to walk towards where they left their parents.

They arrive at the spot where they last saw their patents and found no one was there.

"There not here." pointed out Ben as he sees an empty spot.

"Makes sense there trying to find the cyclops, why stay in one spot?" asked a sarcastic Charlotte.

"I think I know how to find them my phone has a tracking app if I type my dad's number it's will track him for me." suggested Sunni.

"Will you even get signal out here?" asked Charlotte.

"We don't know if we don't try." responded Sunni as she opens the app and begins to type in Steven's number.

"Guys I say we move to not give that thing a chance to get any closer to us." suggested Ben.

"Your right and I know where are parents our follow me." ordered Sunni as she began to run.

The twins don't hesitate to follow because anything is better than fighting a cyclops on your own.

 **(To the gems)**

"I wonder how I'm going to make it up to Sunni." thought Steven out loud to himself.

"Steven I know you want to make it up to her but you're not the one at fault here it's her." said Shun trying convince Steven it isn't his fault.

"I know but I can't stand her being mad at me it's just the way I am." Steven stated. "Speaking of which I never heard you scream at the Ben and Charlotte before." he added.

"I guess that's true but it's called tough love, I can't let them do whatever they like without consequences." Shun protested.

"Yeah tough love." added Amethyst in her purple pump form to make light of the situation.

Shun picks her up bridal style "Amethysts I know you're trying to cheer us up but you need to take this serious." he stated.

Amethyst turned back to her normal form "Yeah I know but you gotta admit they had good intentions even if they disobeyed order." she protested.

Jasper had enough of hearing their conversation "I'm tired of this just focus on the mission." she said a little ticked off.

"Jasper weren't you the one that brought them along?" asked Steven.

"That's enough complaining out of all of you and it looks like we got trouble." Garnet stated pointing towards the tree behind them.

After a minute or two Sunni, Ben and Charlotte came out of the forest tired and trying to catch their breath.

The parents went up to check on their kids, "Sunni are you alright? Why are you so tired?" asked a worried Steven.

"Ben, Charlotte why do you guys look a bit trashed?" asked Amethyst.

"One of us should have went to make sure they got back safety." Shun stated.

"Y-y-you guys the cy-cyclop was ch-chasing us and it's not to far behind us." Sunni said while trying to catch her breath.

"Sunni's right we gotta get a m-move on." Charlotte stated catching her breath.

"This was a possibility I should have seen this coming." stated Garnet.

"No one got hurt so that's the important thing." said Pearl.

"That's good the cyclops thing is coming towards us now's my chance to fight it." Jasper said getting excited.

"Jasper, the plan is to beat it with fusion any other way will probably be hard." Garnet explained.

"If it's that's strong I guess I have no choice but to beat it with my own two hands?" asked a curious Jasper.

"We never really decided that but we need to protect the kids cause they can't leave since there already tired." stated Steven.

"Alright then Steven keep them inside a bubble and watch them, Jasper you can fight it solo since there's no way to convince you to fuse, Amethyst, Shun you two for Citrines while Pearl and I make Sardonyx." ordered Garnet.

"Wait we want to hel…" said Ben but got interrupted by Shun rubbing his head "You guys let it to us so you've helped now it's our turn." he said telling him it fine.

"Besides you guys get to see us fuse just like you wanted." added Amethyst.

"Okay" responded Charlotte not being too excited. 'Yes, we get to see it after all.' She thought to herself getting a little excited.

With that Steven took the kids off to the side and formed a bubble as the gems begins to fuse.

Jasper summons out her helmet as Pearl and Garnet do their regular dance to make Sardonyx. Pearl runs up to Garnet and she tosses her in the air and catches her and they start to glow and mix together.

Amethyst's gem starts glowing as she does her normal dance. Shun's gems start glowing and he starts tapping his foot and does a spin similar to Michael Jackson and runs towards Amethyst. He slides on his knees and she jumps at him just like when she fused with Garnet to make Sugilite.

When she makes contact they start turning into light and start flying back in a back flip motion. Before they hit the ground a hand touches the floor and does then does windmill and lands on her stood a tall light skinned woman with long white hair that covered her right eye, she wore a blue vest that cover a black tank top, purple pants, and she had a gem looked on her chest and the back of her right and left hand.

It's been awhile since we've been like this." Citrines said to herself. "So Ben, Charlotte what you do you'll think?" she asked in a cocky voice.

"Woah you looks just like me." stated Charlotte in amazement.

"Yeah, except she more powerful and really tall." Ben pointed out.

A tic mark appeared on Charlotte head as she hit Ben in the back of the head and angrily said, "Shut up!"

"Hey that not my fault." Ben replied with his hands placed onto a bump on his head.

Citrines let out a chuckle and said, "I'm glad that I passed what you expected of me to be, now hang on while me and Sardonyx will take care of this Crystal cyclops for you'll."

"Yes ma'am." Both twins said in unison.

With that Citrines turned her attention to the cyclops that stood before her. Next, Citrines looked over to Sardonyx, who stood right by her side.

"You ready to take this thing down?" Citrines asked.

"Why I do believe that I am." Sardonyx answered.

With that the gem on Citrines's chest started to glow as out came as she reached for it and pulled out a long purple whip. Next, the gems on Sardonyx started to glow as she summoned a hammer.

The two of them launched themselves at the Cyclops as they began to attack. First, Citrines started it off with a barrage of whip strikes, but each attack avoided by the Cyclops only causing it to move back.

"You idiot you're only going to making it run away why not use straightforward attack!" Jasper yelled.

'I hate to say but Jasper is right we to face it head on.' Citrines thought to herself.

With that Citrines withdrawn her whip and the gem on the back of her right hand started to glow and out came a long pointy blue sword in her hand. Sardonyx makes her hammer larger and swing at Jasper and Citrines. Using that force Citrines and Jasper launch themselves at high speed towards the cyclops.

As they headed for it they saw a bright green as a giant green club appeared in it right hand and it swung to try and hit both Citrines and Jasper. Citrines manage to avoid the attack with ease, but Jasper got hit with the club sending her flying back in a couple of trees.

"Jasper are you alright?" Sardonyx asked.

Jasper got up off the ground, cracked her neck and said, " just fine, but now I'm even more excited to fight this creature."

"Umm…okay as long you are okay I guess." Sardonyx sweat dropped.

Next, the gem on Jasper started to glow as it in gulp the top of her head, when it deem there was a helmet hammer covering the top half of her head. With that Jasper took off running towards them at full speed.

"Move it Citrines, you're in the way!" She screams.

"Are you the one tha…" Said Citrines before being hit with the club and got sent flying towards Jasper.

Unable to avoid them in time Jasper got hit by a flying Citrines and they both flow back into the dirt.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUSION!" Jasper yelled.

Citrines got up of Jasper with a tick mark on the side of her head as she yelled, "WELL I WOULD'VE BEEN ON YOU IF HADN'T DISTRACTED US IN THE FIRST PLACE."

The two stood up glaring angrily at each other wondering if one was about to fight the other. Their staring contest soon ended when Sardonyx called out to them.

"Jasper! Citrines! I hate to interrupt you guys little staring match, but are you'll forgetting we got a ten feet tall Crystal Cyclop we've got to deal with right now." Sardonyx reminded.

"She right." Citrines said.

"Yeah she is like always." Jasper agreed. "We'll settle this later fusion." She added.

"I'll be ready when you are Jasper." Citrines said cocky.

With that the two of them headed over to Sardonyx as Citrines was the first to ask, "so what can we do to take this thing down Sardonyx?"

Sardonyx placed a finger to her chin as she began to think of an attack or strategy that could help lead to their victory against the Cyclop. Next, an idea popped in her head as she a smiled appeared on her face.

"Oooh I do believe I have an idea." Sardonyx said getting excited.

"Then tell us already." Jasper commanded impatience.

"Yeah don't keep us in the dark if we're going to defeat this thing you need to be in on the your plan." Citrines agreed.

"Oh alright, but lean so I can whisper it to you'll." Sardonyx said.

With that Jasper and Citrines did as they were told a lean into a group huddle, where Sardonyx whisper the details of her plan.

After she was done whispering her plan Sardonyx leaned back and asked, "are you guys clear on the plan?"

"Yeah I'm clear with it." Citrines replied.

"Me too." Jasper agreed.

"Well let's get on with shall we." Sardonyx said.

They nodded their heads in agree and the soon move to get into different position surrounding the Cyclops. After they were separated they began to attack. Jasper was the first to start by using the spin dash and headed for it, but instead hitting the Cyclops she merely circle around it getting it attention.

When seeing her the Cyclops was about make strike for her with her club, but before it could hit her Citrines, who was standing a few feet away from summoned two whips from her chest's gem and use them to grab both arms of the Cyclops holding them down preventing it from attacking.

"Okay Sardonyx he is all yours do your thing." Citrines said, holding the both whips as tight as she could.

Sardonyx nodded her head in agreement, then jumped on top of Steven's bubble, and saying, "Steven I need you to expand your bubble to boost me up and afterward summon a big shield for me to jump a bit higher."

"Alright I'll do it." Steven agreed.

With that Steven began to focus as the bubble of his started to grow bigger. After it big enough it popped and Steven quickly summoned a giant shield and Sardonyx used it leverage as she jumped high into the air.

Once Sardonyx was in the air she quickly summoned a giant version of her hammer she took it in hand as she began falling toward the Cyclops. As she was falling she started to spin at great force and deliver the final blow to the Cyclops causing the beast to convert into it gem form.

The smoke that had come out of the cyclops after being converted finally cleared and left a behind a green gem.

Sardonyx unfused, as well as Citrines, and Jasper made her helmet disappear. Garnet ran up to the cyclops gem and bubbled the gem.

"That was quite the battle." said Pearl walking over to where the others meet up.

"It was but we handled it well." said Garnet walking behind her after warping the bubble.

They walk over to the others and see Jasper arguing with Shun.

"Like I said you were in the way and I was telling you to get out of the way." argued an angry Jasper.

"We got hit and flung at you because you were impatient and distracted us." Shun argued back.

"Weren't you the ones that were bragging to the brats instead of fighting as soon as fusing. That was an idiotic thing to do." pointed out Jasper.

"Call me an idiot one more time and see what happens." Shun stated starting to get more angry.

" You and Amethyst are both idiots if you think that you didn…." said Jasper but stopped mid-sentence to block Shun's punch and got pushed back a few feet.

"Now you've done it." said Jasper summoning out her helmet once again.

Before they start fighting Garnet and Pearl rushing to stop them but the kids got there before them.

"Jasper you need to stop before one of you ends up getting hurt." Sunni said wanting them to stop.

"Dad calm down you don't have to fight anymore." Charlotte added.

"Mom can't you stop them?" asked Ben seeing if Amethyst can do anything.

Amethyst sighed and summoned out her whip and immediately tied up Shun before he could react.

"You heard the kids stop before this get out of hand." she added agreeing with the kids.

He looked back at her still mad and looked right into her eyes. And started laughing "It's not everyday I get a lecture from you but if you guys insist." he stop laughing and sat on the ground showing he gives up.

"We're not finished here you started these so you have to end it." shouted Jasper still mad about Shun trying to hit her.

"Like I said I'm done if you want to fight me go ahead but I won't fight back." he said not moving an inch.

"Fine if you won't make a move in wil…" said Jasper about to attack but Steven summoned a bubble around her "Jasper it's over just calm down and I'll let you out." he said trying to make her stop.

"Steven and the kids are right it's done no more need for fight we finished the mission." stated Garnet.

"You two really need to let things go." Pearl added.

"Anyways mom and dad your fusion was so cool and it's awesome that she looks like me." Charlotte said to both Shun and Amethyst.

"Yeah I didn't know that fusion were so big and powerful." Ben added.

"What did you expect we both pretty powerful, it's us as one." Amethyst explained.

"The only downside to fusion for me is I don't get to look at your mom." said Shun.

"You would say something that cheesy dad." said both Ben and Charlotte.

"I mean the same goes for Garnet." said Shun with a blushed on his face.

"That's true, anyways maybe we should get back before Connie starts to worry more about you Sunni." said Garnet changing the subject.

With that Garnet and Pearl took the lead and the others slowly began to follow.

"Kids grab your dad we're dragging him back so he can learn his lesson." Amethyst ordered not wanting to be the only one dragging Shun back.

They nod in agreement are and are shocked when they look at Shun. He's standing up without the whip around him "Okay let go back then." he added.

"Wait when did yo…." asked Amethyst but sees the whip is around her. "Haha very funny but I'll just make it disappear." she added.

"Mom might want to check again." Ben pointed out.

"Yeah dad beat you to the punch." Charlotte added with a little laughter in her voice.

Amethyst looks down to see what's so funny and sees the whip frozen by ice. "This is really starting to get annoyin.." said an annoyed Amethyst but Shun pick her up on his shoulder "You know you haven't been able to trap me in that whip for a while now. Anyways kids let's go home before mom starts complaining more." Shun ordered as started he started following Garnet and Pearl.

They did as told and started to follow him while Amethyst was complaining about being trapped in ice.

Steven and Sunni started to roll Jasper who's still in the bubble and she starts to walk to help the bubble get moving.

"Hey Sunni I would like to say I'm sorry about earlier. I was just worried about your safety, I'm your father and I worry about you." Steven apologized.

"I'm sorry two, this was dangerous and if it wasn't for you and the others we would still be running from the cyclops." Sunni also apologized.

"Alright then when we get back home let's go get some apology donuts." Steven said trying to light up the mood.

"Yeah let's do it." said Sunni also getting excited.

"Jasper I'm sure Shun will get you some donuts to make for the fact he attacked you." Steven said to Jasper.

"Yeah yeah that's usually the case." said Jasper still a little bit annoyed as she pushed the bubble from the inside.

"What you mean usually the case?" asked a curious Sunni.

"Well how do I put this Shun and Jasper bump heads a lot so they fight at random times and they usually eat donuts afterwards to let things go." Steven responded.

"So they fight every once and a well and make up by eating donuts afterwards?" asked Sunni.

"By eat I mean they gulp them down as fast they can and one of them ends up throwing up or stomach ache." Steven said with a sweat drop on the side of his face.

"Wow they must not really like each other." Sunni pointed out.

"Not really they started off on bad terms but after a while they've come to respect one another but sometimes lock horns." Steven explained.

"Alright but why was Jasper so angry about it this time?" asked Sunni.

"We usually fight for kicks and to test the others strength but he tried poofing me this time lucky I blocked." answered Jasper quickly.

"I get it Uncle Shun usually says he'll poof her to keep her in check but this time he really meant it." Sunni pointed out.

"Let just drop this, anyways Sunni your mom gonna be pretty mad that you snuck here." Steven said reminding Sunni what the kids had done.

"Oh no daddy please don't tell her we snuck here and were chased by a cyclops." Sunni begged.

"She won't be to hard on you but you're still going to be in trouble." Steven said trying to calm her down.

With kids seeing their first rouge gem out of the way, now our heroes head home leaving this nothing but new experience behind them.

 **Okay everybody this is the end of Chapter 6 and we hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned there soon be more adventures for Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben to handle as the road to becoming the next generation Crystal gems will be a bump one. Rate &Review. Until next time my name Jaroberts251 and this is Shun Benitoite signing out. Peace, and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ben's Friend**

 _ **(Beach outside of the Temple…)**_

At least a week or two has passed since we've left off and it seems that Steven and Shun are training the kids outside do to the beautiful weather.

"Remember kids you have to focus on summoning your weapons or get them to glow bright today." Steven reminded the kids as they sit on the sand focusing on their gems.

Sunni tried summoning her shield slowly like Steven had told her to start doing. She can summon her shield normally but has to go slow for it to work properly.

"Steven so what's been going one with Sunni? Didn't Peridot find out what's wrong with her?" asked Shun whispering to Steven.

"Something's stopping her from successful using her gems but Peridot says it should stop being like this in a month or two." Steven responded.

"I see so she can't control her gem properly for a while." said Shun.

"If she summons her shield out slowly it will work more officiant and if she does it too fast it glitches and dissolves almost in an instant." Steven stated.

"That's good even though she has a restraint she doesn't give up. I hope soon all of them can use their weapons with no problem." said Shun wanting the best for them.

Steven nods in agreement and they looks at Charlotte who's trying to hold the gem glow on her left palm. She can successfully hold the glow for about two to three minutes and a shape forms but fades before she gets to see her actual weapon.

They look and see Ben is nowhere to be found. "Hey Ben's not here, did he leave when we were talking?" asked Steven.

"Kids did you see where Ben ran off to?" Asked Shun wanting to know where Ben left.

Sunni stopped what she was doing to answer "Sorry Uncle Shun I was to focus on trying to summon my shield to know where he went." she responded

"I told not to leave but he got tired of not being able to summon his weapon so he left to get something to eat." responded Charlotte then immediately tried to summon her weapon.

Shun sighed "Hey Steven sorry to do this but I gotta find Ben so can you watch the girls?" asked Shun.

"Sure just get back before times up." responded Steven.

Shun nodded and started running towards the city, "I owe you one" he said as he continued to run. 'He really his mom's son.' he thought to himself.

 _ **(At the Big Donut...)**_

"Thanks for the donuts Sadie I'll tell my dad and Steven you said hi." said Ben about to walk out the door.

"Alright see you later." said Sadie waving his goodbye.

Ben walked out the door and was about to find a place to eat his donuts but out of nowhere a person on a skateboard passed by in front of him making him fall back.

"Hey watch where you're going." yelled Ben to the random skateboarder.

The skateboarder stop and looked at Ben, "Sorry about that didn't see you there." said the skateboarder lending Ben a hand to get up.

Ben took their hand and got up, "Thanks but it wouldn't have happened if you saw where you were going." he argued again.

He looked to see the person was the same age as him and was wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves that appeared to be cut off and a picture of a broken heart in the middle of it, along with blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, and they were wear black and purple shoes.

The skateboarder took off their helmet and it revealed that it was a girl with short brown hair and sapphire eyes, "Once again I apologize my name is Riley. What's yours?" asked the girl.

Ben's purple cheek became dark purple "Oh i-i-its fine no need to apologize. My n-name is B-Ben." he said in a little studder.

She let's out a little chuckle and moved the strand of hair covering her right eyes "Thanks a funny way to pronounce your name. Well I gotta go see you around B-Ben." she said make fun of him in a playful way.

She got on her skateboard and rode away, while Ben stood there without words to say still blushing.

Ben touches his face "Why does my face feel so warm and my heart pounding so fast." he asked himself in a low whisper.

Ben shakes it off and turns around to start walking off and bumps into something in the way. He looks and sees it's his dad "Oh hiya dad I was just about t…." said Ben but stopped after being picked up by Shun and carrying him on his shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it you skipped out on your training while Steven and I were talking so your gonna do it for another hour." Shun said a little annoyed.

Ben didn't struggle to break lose and ate his donuts while being carried back by Shun. They stayed in silence the whole way back to Steven and the girls.

 _ **(Five minutes later…)**_

Shun and Ben arrive seeing Steven and the girls the same they were before they left. Steven sees them coming and waves to them as Sunni and Charlotte continue their training.

"I see you found Ben, where was he?" asked a curious Steven.

"He was at the Big Donut and was already going to leave luckily I got there in time before he did." Shun responded walking over to Steven with Ben still on his shoulder.

Shun put Ben down on the sand and scolded him, "Why would you leave during training Ben? Don't you want to summon your weapon?" he asked.

"I really do want to summon my weapon it's just I got really hungry and I had to get something to eat in order to keep my strength up." Ben explained in a bit nervous tone.

Shun let out a sigh "Just get back you work and you're doing this for another hour for punishment." he stated.

"Yes dad." Ben replied, placing his head down in defeat.

With that Ben walked over to his spot and quickly finished his donuts and immediately got back to focusing on his gem.

Ben continued to get back to work on his gem but couldn't get the image of that Riley girl he just met today out of his head, while he thought about her his focus on summoning his gem had weaken and then a loving smile appeared on his face as he just completely stop focusing completely.

When seeing this a tick mark appeared on Shun's head as he started trying to get Ben's attention.

"Ben! Ben! Ben!" He yelled.

There was no response as Ben just kept stared up into the sky with a dreaming look on his face.

"What with that boy he not focusing at all." Shun said. "I better go snap him out of his daydream." He added getting ready to walk over to Ben.

But before he, he was stopped by Charlotte, who said, "hang on dad Ben already caused you enough trouble allow me to wake him up."

"Umm, sure Charlotte I could use a break so why don't you awaken your brother for." Shun agreed.

"Thanks dad." Charlotte replied.

With that Charlotte took off walking over to Ben, who didn't even notice that she was coming towards him. Once Charlotte got to him she took no time at all to hit knocking him in the back of the head with her right hand knocking him out of his daydream.

"Owww! What was that for?" Ben asked looking over to see Charlotte.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be training not just staring into the sky and daydreaming." Charlotte replied angrily.

"Oh no I must've been think about her again." Ben said.

"Huh thinking about who again?" Charlotte asked getting curious.

"Oh nevermind I got to get back to training see ya sis." Ben answered, then walking away to a difference area so he can start focusing on his training.

With that an hour passed by like that and everybody was getting ready to pack in for a day.

"Alright Ben training for the day is over so let go inside." Shun said.

"Um no thanks I think I'm going to stay out here and see if I can see actually summon my weapon. Consider some after school tutoring." Ben replied.

A confused look appeared on Shun's face as he said, "after school tutoring well it look like someone is taking his first steps into becoming a very skillful gem alright enjoy your training."

"Let go girls unless you guys want to join him in after school training as well." Steven said.

"No thanks daddy I think I did enough training for the day." Sunni replied.

"Yeah Uncle Steven I think I'll pass on that offer." Charlotte agreed.

With that everybody left leaving Ben alone as he started to concentrate on summoning his weapon.

After a while his gem started to glow bright as it appears that his extra training appears to be working out quite well.

"Yes it working." Ben said, excited.

"Hey B-Ben!" a voice yelled.

When hearing that voice Ben was knocked out of his concentration as he fell to the the sand.

"Oh what is it." Ben said annoyed.

Ben turned around to see Riley on the boardwalk on a blue bike instead of her skateboard. When seeing Ben intimately got up off the ground as he walked over to her, while dusted himself off.

"Oh hey Riley w-whatcha doing here?" He asked.

"Well I decide to ride my bike and I saw you just standing out the beach, so I decided to stop by and say hi anyway you want to hang out right now." Riley replied.

"I kinda busy at the moment, but whatever what I'm doing isn't that important right now so yeah I can hang." Ben said.

 _ **(At the temple…)**_

Sunni was sitting on the terrace of the temple as she was watching everything between Ben and Riley play out. As she was watching when the screen door open and Charlotte came walking out of the house.

"Yo cuz how my little brother's extra training going so far?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh it was going fine until this girl got his attention and they been talking, so I'm just watching and seeing how this play out." Sunni replied.

"Wait what girl?" Charlotte asked.

"That one on the blue bicycle on the boardwalk." Sunni said pointing to the boardwalk.

Charlotte looked in the direction to see a girl with Ben and a smile appeared on her face as she started to say, "omg, I gotta tell the other about this."

With that Charlotte ran back into the temple to find Steven, Shun, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet in the living room.

"Hey guys you gotta check this out something going on with Ben." Charlotte said getting their attention.

"What going on Charlotte did Ben unlock his weapon?" Shun asked.

"No, but it is something very interesting you'll need to see come on." Charlotte replied, then running back out the the door.

All the adults just look at one another curious to what Charlotte were talking about and just stopped what they were doing and walked out the front door.

"Sunni she got you out here too?" Steven asked.

"No Daddy I was out here way before her." Sunni replied.

"Okay Charlotte what so interesting about Ben that you wanted to show us?" Shun asked.

"Just look over there." Charlotte said, pointing over to boardwalk.

Everybody looked to see Ben having a conversation with Riley on the boardwalk as they looked at them everybody began to get shocked.

"Who is she?" asked Amethyst eating her bag of chips.

"We don't know, but by the way they are acting it looks like Ben had made himself a little friend." Sunni replied.

 _ **(Back with Ben and Riley…)**_

Ben and Riley were sitting on the beach as they continue to have their conversation.

"So how long have you live in Beach city?" Ben asked.

"Well my family just moved here about a couple months ago so what about you." Riley replied.

"All my life because I was born here." Ben said, starting to blushing.

"B-Ben you're quality interesting to me." Riley said happily.

"Y-y-you w-w-why is that?" Ben asked as dark purple cheek turned even darker.

"It because I meet a lot of people in my life, but none of them was purple and that got me very interested in you." Riley answered.

"So you only like me because I'm purple." Ben asked getting sad.

"No I don't like you just because you're purple. I'm just say that the reason I got interested in you, but when I looked into your eyes when we first met I saw a little kid, who want to be the best, but feels like he just going to end up being a failure in life." Riley explained.

"You saw all that just from looking in my just once." Ben said.

"Yeah, but don't feel ashamed of it because I feel the exact same way." Riley replied.

"Oh weird, but cool in a way." Ben said.

"Umm, Ben I hate to asked this, but are you popular or something?" Riley asked.

Ben started to get confused by that question as he said, "no why you ask."

"Well there are a whole bunch of people watching us from that Beach house I think and I don't know none of them." Riley said, pointing up.

Ben looked in the direction of which Riley was pointing and turned to see Sunni, Charlotte, his dad, his mom, Steven, Garnet, and Pearl standing on the terrace of the temple watching him conversate with Riley. As he saw them his face turned completely dark purple as he blushed of embarrassment.

"I wonder who they are because it kinda creepy for them to just be watching a couple of kids." Riley said getting creeped out a little.

"Oh don't worry Riley that just my family I'll go tell them to stop watching us." Ben replied.

"Okay well hurry back because I thought of better place to for us to hang out at." Riley said.

"Alright I'll be right back." Ben replied.

With that Ben got up from the spot on the sand he was sitting on and started to head back over to temple, once everybody on the terrace saw him coming they quickly rushed back inside the house. Ben made it to temple to find everybody pretending to do something.

Steven was pretending to read a book of sprite morph to Sunni, Shun was sitting on the couch pretending to minded his own business while Amethyst pretended to sleep with her head on his lap, Garnet just leaned on a wall with her head facing in a different direction, and Pearl pretended to wash the dishes.

"I know you guys were watching us so don't pretend like you guys were here the whole time." Ben said, annoyed.

"Oh well guys we tried, but it didn't work you'll can stop what you're doing now." Shun told everybody.

With that everybody stopped what they were doing and turned their attention over to an annoyed Ben.

"Where Charlotte because I saw she was out there as well?" Ben asked, getting more angrier.

"Come on out Charlotte hiding from him didn't work out either." Shun called out.

Next, they heard a door open and close as Charlotte came out of the hallway between the living room and the bathroom.

"Okay now that I got all of you nosey rats in here I want to ask, why were all spying on me." Asked a furious Ben as he was in gulped in a dark purple aura.

"Ben we should be the ones to questioning you, so who was that girl that you were hanging out with." Shun replied.

After that was said Ben aura disappeared as he began to blush and play with his fingers, while try to say, "Umm, w-w-who a-are y-y-y-you talking about."

"Don't play dumb Ben we're not blind we all saw her so is she and when did you meet her?" Sunni asked.

"Her name is Riley and I met her today actually." Ben answered, still playing with his fingers.

"Oh yeah how?" Charlotte asked.

"Earlier today when I was leaving the Big Donut before dad caught me I had met Riley because we had a little run in because of her skateboard." Ben replied.

"What was your thoughts when you first saw her?" Steven asked.

"Umm...I thought she looked cute and she smelled lik-." Ben started before realising what he was going to saw.

After that Charlotte walked over to Ben and pinch his cheek as she said, "aww my little bro crushing on some human girl."

Get annoyed Ben smacked her hand away as he replied, "First off you're only older than me by five minute and second I'm not crushing on Riley, she just a friend and I would appreciate if you'll wouldn't spy on us."

"Oh come on Ben stop playing around we know you like her more than just a friend because you've got the same stupid look on your face like your father had when he started liking me." Amethyst stated.

"Yeah that same I ha-wait what?" Shun asked confused.

"Fine you got me I like like her." Ben emitted.

"Ow this is just great we really need to set up a get together, but we might need to find out her favorite kind of tea first." Pearl said, planing.

"Hang on Pearl I know you want to help, but I thinking I'm doing good on my own at the moment because we just met after all." Ben replied.

"Yeah Pearl you might mess with his funky flow." Steven said.

"My funky flow." Ben replied, confused.

"That a phrase Steven made up when he didn't want us to interfere when he first met Connie." Pearl explained.

"Well then don't mess with my funky flow." Ben said. "Now if you'll will excuse me I'm going to hang out with Riley some more so don't spy on us this time." He added

"Alright Ben we promise not to to spy on you and your little girlfriend." Garnet replied.

"Thanks you Garnet, but she not my girlfriend she just my friend." Ben said.

"You never know we'll let the future decide that." Garnet replied.

"Okay bye guys." Ben said.

With that Ben head out of the front door and ran downstairs to the beach, where he found a bored Riley waiting on him.

"Hey Riley!" He yelled trying to get her attention.

Riley heard her name being called and turned her head to see Ben walking towards her.

"Oh B-Ben there you are I thought you just forgot about me when you went home, so how family did they agree to stop watching us?" She asked.

"No I would never forget about you and yeah they agree to stop watching us." Ben replied.

"Great come on let go." Riley said.

"Go? Go where?" Ben asked.

"To my secret spot that I told you about before you went to house, so you want to go or not?" Riley said.

When she said that Ben started to blush again as he replied, "s-s-sure."

"B-Ben you're funny when you stutter and that another reason why I like you." Riley chuckled. "Anyway let's go." She added.

"Ow okay." Ben replied.

With that the two of them took off as they began walking off the beach as they did unknown to their realisation that they were being followed by something a few feet underground.

 **(Boardwalk)**

They reach the boardwalk and see a bike laid down on the concrete. "Alright the place we're going to is a little far from here." Riley stated.

"How far cause my parents worry if I'm gone for a long time unless..." said Ben stopping mid-sentence.

"Unless what?" asked Riley wanting to know.

"Unless my cousin or sister are with me. They treat me like a baby cause I'm the youngest of us three." Ben replied.

"Don't worry we won't do anything to extreme. We're just going to my favorite spot." said Riley picking up her bike and getting on it.

"Ben you can ride on the back pegs or on the handlebars your choice." she added giving him a choice.

"I'll just ride on the back pegs so I won't block your line of sight by sitting in front of you." he said climbing on the back pegs of the bike.

"You should grab onto my shoulder so you won't fall off." she suggested about to start peddling.

Ben nodded and placed his hands slowly on her shoulders and started blushing from being so close to her.

She started peddling as they made their way thru the boardwalk. Passing by Fish Stew pizza, Boardwalk fries and turned before passing funland arcade.

 **(10 minutes later)**

Ben and Riley arrive at a place past Dewey park and looks like it's falling apart. They both get off of the bike and Riley leads the way to the front of the place.

"Riley, what is this place?" asked a curious Ben as he followed her.

"I don't really know, but whatever happened to this place when it was open must of been awful but all I do know is that there's lots of room and you can get to the roof by walking up the flooring stairs." she replied.

"It looks a little rundown, is it safe?" asked Ben trying to make sure.

"Ben come on I know you don't want to be know as a chicken so let go in." she replied.

Ben stayed quiet as they made their way into the building. It was really dark but the light from outside helped guide their way.

Riley lead the way up a few sets of stairs and finally they reached a door and sunlight could be seen coming thru the cracks.

"Alright thru this door is the roof, are you ready?" she asked looking back at him and her hand on the door handle.

"I-I-I'm more ready than I'll ever be I guess." he responded.

With that she opened the door and the two them stepped out to see they were really high up. They walk over to the ledge and look at the street with many people passing by doing their daily routines.

"So B-Ben, how you enjoying the view from up here?" asked Riley looking down at the street.

"It's really beautiful" He replied looking at her and blushing.

She turns towards him and before she could tell he was staring at her he turned his attention back to the street. She looked back to street as if nothing had happened.

'Oh boy that was close, I wonder what everyone's doing back at the house?' Ben thought to himself.

 **(Back at the house)**

Garnet and Pearl went into their separate rooms leaving Steven, Sunni, Shun, Amethyst and Charlotte in the living room.

"I wonder how Ben's doing with his new friend?" asked Sunni sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"I'm sure he's fine honey these no need to worry how's he's doing." Steven replied reading a book.

"Maybe we should check out how he's doing." Amethyst suggested looking threw the refrigerator.

"Maybe but we got to let him know we trust him." said Shun looking threw the cabinets.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Charlotte's head "What are you guys looking for?" she asked.

"Try to find something to eat." said both Amethyst and Shun in unison still trying to find something.

"I might have forgotten to mention I saw Jasper during our training session looking out the door and then warping way moments later." Steven stated.

Shun and Amethyst's faces fueled with shock knowing Jasper probably took all the food. "It's fine she probably doesn't know about the secret chip stash." said Shun walking over to the oven.

He opened the bottom layer of the oven that was used to store some supplies and dug threw it. He took out a metal box from it and opened it hoping to find some chips.

When he opened it, it had a note inside that read "Jasper asked to make a water key and open this box full of snacks. Signed Lapis" "Oh that's it warping to the barn." Shun stated a little ticked off.

"I'm coming to" said Amethyst punching her fist and following Shun.

Before they reach the warp pad the door to Garnet's room opens and Garnet walks out. "Listen Gems I have a vision that shows a giant worm like creature is set to attack around the center of Beach city." She explained.

"If that's the case we oughta head over there right now before it's too late." Shun implied.

"I'll get Pearl, and we'll catch up." Garnet ordered opening the door to Pearl's room.

"Alright let's get there before anything happens." Steven suggested as her opens the door and runs out.

Everyone followed afterwards except for Garnet who is getting Pearl to let her know what will happen.

"Guys Dewey park is the close to center of town so let's search there first." Steven added.

Everyone nods in agreement and continue to follow Steven's leads to Dewey park.

 **(Back to Ben and Riley)**

Ben and Riley stared down at everyone and enjoying the site in silence. Ben kept glancing over to Riley without her knowing about it.

Riley decided to break the silence, "Hey Ben can I confess something to you?" she asked turning slowing towards him.

"Y-y-yeah sure" answered a very nervous Ben starting to blush a little more than before.

"I saw you a while back around when I first moved here and I've kinda been wanting to talk to you for a while, but since then I never got the chance to talk to you alone because you were always with one or more of your family members." She explained to him.

"I didn't know you've been feeling like that and I never even noticed. I'm sorry." Ben apologized not feeling so nervous anymore.

"You don't have to apologize." She stated. "Anyways it's been a little harder recently because you're either with more people or no where to be found." she added leaning her arms towards the ledge.

Ben tries to come up with something to tell her but he can't seem to find the right words to say to her.

"Riley I need to tell you somethi…." said Ben but stopped do to the ground starting to shake beneath them.

"W-w-what's goin-n-ng on? Is th-his an earthquake?" asked Riley but her words got murmured as the floor under them started to crack open .

"Maybe w-we should get off the r-o-o-of." said Ben knowing it's not safe.

Riley nodded in agreement and they made their way towards the door but before they could open it the entire roof caved in.

The entire build itself caved in moments before the roof caved in. Lots of broken machinery and broken concrete, bricks, and pieces of metal were everywhere piled up on the ground.

Ben was the first to come out of the debris and started cough from the smoke. "Riley, *cough* are you alright?" he called out to see if she was okay and starts to move stuff out of the way.

A moment after Ben called out he could hear a voice calling out "Ben I'm here but *cough cough*, try and see if you see my hand to reaching out." she said trying to move some things out of the way for her hand to be free.

She struggle for a moment seeing how some of the things are to heavy for her. And Ben tries to follow the sound of her voice but the rumbling began again and made it a little hard to hear.

After digging and digging Riley finally got her hand free and waves it as much as she could for Ben to see. Ben sees it almost instantly and starts to move stuff way as fast as he could to help Riley.

After a moment or two of digging Ben finally frees Riley and offers her a hand to help her stand up. "Are you alright?" Ben asked wanting to know if she's okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, except for being completely covered in debris." she replied. "You are too." she added.

They both looked at one another and started laughing from how they look. White debris everywhere covering them both from head to toe.

They cut their laugher short when and a worm like creature shot out of the ground and looked right at Ben and Riley.

It didn't hesitate to lung itself at them. Ben reacted as quickly as he could and grabbed Riley's to pull her towards him and move out of the way. The creature missed and borrowed under ground.

"Ben, what was that thing?" asked Riley a little terrified.

"I don't know what that thing is, but we gotta get out of here." Ben replied knowing they're in danger.

They start to make a run for it but before they could the creature appeared in front on them and slammed it head forward. Before it made contact Ben and Riley jumped out of the way in separate directions.

The creature got up quickly and aimed at Riley without hesitation. Ben saw this and started to run to see if he can at least push her out of the way.

"Riley move out of the way! Before it's too late!" Ben shouted telling Riley to get out of there.

Riley started trembling a bit but thanks to the sound of Ben's voice she started to get up slow. The creature opened it mouth and looking like a starfish with five points and each having razor sharp teeth. Riley started to run but tripped over the rubble that was under her.

'I don't think I can reach her in time but I have to try something.' thought Ben as he ran towards the creature's body. "I hope this work" he told himself as he started punching the creature's body to get its attention away from Riley.

The creature is already in front of Riley and moving it's head closer to eat her in one bit. Riley keeps trying to move away slowly but the creature is a coming in a bit faster.

Ben kept punching, and punching but the creature didn't feel anything he was doing. 'Why isn't it working? If mom or dad or even one of the others were here they could take this thing out and save Riley.' he asked himself as he tried and tried.

Riley starts to scream as the creature is right in front of her face. "Since no one else is here to save her I'll have to do it myself!" Ben shouted pulling his arm out to try one last time.

He closed his eyes and grind his teeth 'I'll protect everyone I care about' he thought to himself unaware his gem on his chest and fist were glowing at that moment.

A second before Ben made contact a armored glove with spikes on the knuckles appeared on his fist, and punched the creature making it screech.

Ben opened his eyes and was surprised he was able to deal damage to the monster. "How did that happen?" he asked himself as he looked at the gloves that were on his hands.

The creature shock the pain off and lunged itself at Ben in anger. Ben dodged it as it ripped off his left shirt sleeve and scratched his arm a bit.

He grabbed his left arm with his right hand "It's stings a lot ,but Riley are you alright?" he asked to see if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm okay and, What did you do to it?" she asked trying to see what happened.

"I don't know but this is a good. Do me a favor and try and find something sharp to stab the creature with it." Ben implied.

Riley didn't hesitate to listen to what Ben said and tried to find something that looked sharp.

The creature turned back around and opened it mouth again. It then swung its head then forward quickly and spit out a boulder that was hurrying itself at Ben.

It landed in front of Ben but the shockwave made him fly forward three feet and crashed into the rubble.

"That's gonna hurt in morning." he stated a little dizzy from the crash.

The creature moved in towards Ben to finish the job. It opened its mouth once again ready to end it.

It started moving it's head closer to Ben but before it could Riley ran up and stabbed it with a long metallic rod.

The creature started to screech again from the pain. Ben quickly shook off it confusion and got up to help Riley force the rod all the way threw.

He put one hand on the rod and the other on top of Riley's hand, "We gotta give it one more big push." he stated.

She nodded in agreement and both started counting "One, two,... three!" They said forcing the rod deeper into the creature's body.

A second or two after doing their last push threw the creature poofed into a cloud of smoke.

They both started coughing and swatting away the smoke. "Looks like we won" Ben said seeing the monster is nowhere to be found.

"Yes I guess we did." Riley added walking up to Ben. "So what we're you going to tell me before that thing attacked?" she asked.

"Oh that I was going to sa…" said Ben with blushes on his face but stopped after seeing the Gems with Sunni and Charlotte coming.

They saw Ben and went up to him. "Ben what are you doing here? Are you alright?" asked Amethyst wanting to see if he's okay.

"While you're explaining mind adding what happened here?" Shun added.

"Mom, Dad, gems, Charlotte, and Sunni. Me and Riley were just hanging out in this building when there was this earthquake, then this giant worm looking creature came out of the ground trying to attack and we almost didn't stop until I these appears on my hands." Ben explained, holding up his fists showing them his kick boxing gloves.

Everybody looked at Ben in complete shock they notice that those gloves weren't just any type of gloves, but the gloves looked like Shun's, but with the added bonus of spikes from Amethyst's whip.

"Ben, you did it!" Shun said, excitedly.

"Did what?" Ben asked confused.

"You successfully manage to summon your weapon, kiddo." Amethyst answer.

"I did." Ben said, looking at the gloves on his hands.

"Congraduation Ben." Garnet said.

"Nice work." Pearl added.

"That awesome Ben." Steven said.

"Little cuz has level up." Sunni smiled.

"Good job little bro." Charlotte added.

Ben started to smile before he said, "nice I did it."

His smile didn't last long as he looked over to Riley get on her bike about to take off.

"Riley." He said walking over to her. "Where are you going? Wouldn't you like to meet my family?" He asked reaching her.

"I would loved to, but it getting late and I have to be inside the house before my curfew. Besides I can tell who is who in your family; the man that look like you and the purple woman is your Mom and Dad, the girl with white hair is your sister, and the rest is probably your cousins or something. Anyway I've got to go now." Riley replied, then taking off on her bike.

"Hang on wait when will I be able to see you again." Ben said getting her attention.

Riley's bike stop a few feet away as she turned around and said, "Don't worry we'll hang soon until, then see you around Ben."

With that Riley gave Ben a wink with her left eye causing him to blush and she took off riding away. As Ben watch to her go his family noticed his blushing and decided to have a little fun with him.

"So Ben what happened before the monster attacked you guys?" asked Charlotte.

"N-n-nothing happened we were just hanging out." Ben replied.

"Come on Ben, you can tell us we're family after all." Sunni said.

"Already said nothing happen so just leave me alone." Ben replied, then taking off running away to the temple.

"Hey come back here Ben we're not done asking questions!" Sunni yelled, chasing after Ben with Charlotte following behind her.

After they left the adults were all that remain at the wreckages of the abandon building.

"Here Garnet I found the gem of the worm creature." Steven said, handing over a purple gem to Garnet.

"Oh thank you Steven." Garnet replied accepting it.

After taking the gem Garnet began to look at it as she started to feel a strange feeling coming from it.

"Garnet are you okay?" Steven asked, looking worried.

"This gem attack wasn't just some random attack." Garnet stated.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Pearl asked.

"I'm saying that this creature was plan to attack." Garnet explained.

"But by who?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm not sure, but what can tell that there were more then one of them, who plan this attack and I can guess that we'll be meeting them soon enough and until then let's keep this information away from the kids." Garnet suggested.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

With that Garnet surrounded the gem in a reddish bubble and warped it away. After that they all headed back to the Temple.

 _ **Alright, everybody this is the end of Chapter 7 and we hope yall enjoyed it. Now that Ben has unlocked his weapon the kids have now one step closer to becoming the next generation of Crystal gems. So stay tuned as more adventures are soon approaching Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben. If yall have any question or ideas for the story please feel free to P.M. either one of us. Until next time my name Jaroberts251 and his name Shun Benitoite signing out. Peace, and stay tuned.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ready, Set, Go Our First Mission**

 **(Sky Arena...)**

Pearl is training the kids at sword fighting and how to evade against many different attacks.

"Do any of you have any question on how this is done?" she asked.

"I have a question" replied Sunni raising her hand up high.

"Yes Sunni" Pearl said point at her to ask her question.

"Why don't we use our weapons for practice instead of swords?" she asked.

"Well I...I..uh, I don't feel it's appropriate until the time is right." Pearl responded with a quick glance to Charlotte.

"It's okay Pearl you can say it's because I haven't summoned out my weapon yet." Charlotte stated pretending she doesn't care.

Pearl was about to say something to Charlotte but Ben raised his hand "It's got a question also" he stated.

"Yes Ben, what is your question?" she asked.

"When will we be able to do our first mission it's been awhile since we started our training?" Ben replied.

"In good time, who knows it might even be tomorrow." Pearl implied trying to avoid the question.

The kids started to laugh seeing how tomorrow is the day Amethyst is training them, and she makes them do stuff for a bit them and then do whatever they want.

Little did they know a certain purple gem was listening to their little conversation. Amethyst walked down the steps and called out "How training going P?" she asked.

Everyone turned around and saw Amethyst walking towards them. "Amethyst we're in the middle of training. Do you mind not interrupting?" asked Pearl trying to get back to business.

"I was just bringing snacks the kids can munch on. So let them have a break." she suggested.

"Class has only been in session for 24 minutes. I highly doubt any of them are hungry in such a short time." Pearl responded.

"I'm actually feeling a little hungry." Ben said raising his hand.

Charlotte and Sunni looked at each other and smiled, then raised their hands "We hungry too." they said in unison.

Pearl let out a sigh and facepalm "Alright a quick five minute intermission." she said a little ticked.

With that the kids ran up to Amethyst and each got a bag as well as a bottle of water. They thanked her "Thanks Mom" said a thankful Ben and Charlotte. "Thank you Aunt Amethyst." said Sunni opening her bag of chips.

"No problem well ima head back, your father is probably back from his mission with Garnet and Steven by now." she said walking towards the steps.

The kids waved to her goodbye and Pearl watched her walk away "They should have been back home a few minutes after we left to start class." she said to herself in a low whisper.

Sunni turned her head to Pearl in confusion if she said something and didn't hear. Pearl looked back at her "It's nothing don't worry about it." she responded trying to play it off.

 **(Back at the house...)**

Amethyst is now back at the house and sees Lapis, Jasper, Peridot, Steven, and Shun playing cards.

She walks up to them "Any of you seen Garnet." she asked.

"She might be out on the porch." Shun replied placing down an ace and king card. "Black jack I win." he added.

"I was so close this time." said Jasper getting a little upset.

Lapis started to laugh "Jasper you have to be under 21." she said.

"You weren't even close you got 32." Peridot protested.

"Nobody asked you." said an angry Jasper.

"Okay let's just calm down everyone." Steven said trying to keep the piece.

Amethyst walked out of the house and found Garnet leaning over the fence looking out into the sea and beach.

"Hey Garnet I gotta ask you something." she said walking over to Garnet.

"They won't let me play cards because my future vision gives me an unfair advantage." Garnet replied.

"What? No that wasn't what I was going to ask." said Amethyst.

"Yes, it was" Garnet said adjusting her shades.

"Anyways, you think we could give the munchkins a mission tomorrow or something?" she asked.

"I personally think they're ready for a mission but you have to ask them to approve of this." said Garnet deciding that they're ready.

Amethyst sighed and walked inside the house "Yo Steven, Shun I need you both to come with me." she said loud enough to get there attention.

Steven and Shun placed their cards down and walked up to her. "Is something wrong Amethyst?" asked a worried Steven.

"Did something happen?" Shun added.

"Nothing happened it's just." she responded. "I was wondering how you guys felt if tomorrow the kids and I go on a mission together?" she added.

"Like a type of first mission for them?" asked Steven.

"Yeah something like that." Amethyst responded.

"I guess it will be fine as long as it's not too dangerous." Steven said walking back to the table to finish the game.

"Well, what do you think about it?" asked Amethyst looking at Shun to answer already.

"Even if I say no, you'll probably still take them wouldn't you?" he asked crossing his arms.

"More than likely" Amethyst replied starting to stretch.

Shun sighed "As long as the mission isn't anything too dangerous and you have to bring another gem along with you." he stated.

"Whatever I'm sure Ben and Charlotte will be glad we'll both be going." said Amethyst turning around to open the door.

"Actually I'm gonna do something tomorrow so I can't make it." Shun said before she opened the door.

"What do you mean you're doing something tomorrow?" she asked wanting to know.

"Well, I was going to tell you when you got back but, Greg wants me to travel with him to a few states to pick a few things. We'll probably be back in town Sunday night." he responded scratching his head.

"I guess that's fine. When do you leave?" she asked wanting to know.

"Tonight and I promise if something happens while I'm gone I'll be back to help out as quick as I can." he said on one knee with a hand on her cheek.

She grabbed his hand "I promise our kids will be fine when you get back." she promised.

He pulls her close "I'm also gonna worry about you to so try and be safe while I'm gone." he stated wanting her to be safe also.

"Alright we'll I gotta talk to Garnet now but first." She said colliding her lips with his for a moment.

"Alright Ima talk to Garnet now." she said going out to the porch.

A smile appeared on Shun's face and walked back to the others "Alright who ready to lose." he said taking a seat.

 **(Back to the porch...)**

"Alright Garnet what's the easiest mission you got for us to do?" asked Amethyst wanting to find out.

"I think the only simple mission right now is to find a long lost gem artifact hidden somewhere in the basement of the Lunar Sea Spire." Garnet replied.

"Okay, then I'll just ask one of the oth…." said Amethyst but got interrupted by Garnet "You'll need to bring along Lapis for this one." she ordered.

"Why do I need to bring Lapis?" asked Amethyst low enough so they won't hear her from inside.

"I feel the water pressure can fill the entire basement with water. Also I feel you two need to cooperate more." Garnet replied.

Amethyst sighed "You're the boss I'll see what I can do." she said walking inside the house.

 **(Back inside the house...)**

"Hey Lapis want to help me with the mission I'm doing with the kids tomorrow?" she asked.

Everyone stopped and was shocked from what Amethyst had just said and froze in place. Until Lapis broke the silence "If your asking I can't say no." she accepted the task.

"Hey Shun why is Amethyst asking Lapis for help on a mission?" asked Peridot whispering over to him.

"I don't know I'm just as shocked as you guys are." he explained.

"Amethyst might be trying to get to know Lapis better." Steven stated.

"Or maybe she just needs her to finish the mission." Jasper said trying to figure it out.

"I can hear you guys and I guess my team work with Lapis could use a little work." Amethyst stated.

"Whatever the reason I'll be happy to come along." said Lapis happy to help.

 **(Three Hours Later...)**

It been a long training section with Pearl and now the three kids were walking through into the living room as they were all tired.

"Man that was extremely hard, but I'm glad that we made it through it." Sunni said, taking a spot on the couch.

"Yeah me too." Charlotte agree.

"Me three." Ben added. "And plus tomorrow is Mom's day to to train us so I can use that day off." He added.

The girls started to chuckle at Ben's comment, when the temple door open up then Shun and Amethyst came walking into the room.

"Hey kids, what so funny?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh nothing Auntie Amethyst." Sunni answered as Charlotte and her stopped laughing.

"So oh kids how was training with Pearl today?" Shun asked.

"Tiring." They all stated.

"Well it at least it nice to see you three are taking your training serious." Shun said.

"You're just saying that Dad because you don't need to train for three hours a day." Ben complained.

"I'm just going to ignore that comment Ben, but anyway we've got some great news for the three of y'all." Shun said.

"What news?" The kids asked getting interested.

"The news is that tomorrow you'll will not be training, but instead that Lapis and I will be taking you guys on your first ever official Crystal gem mission." Amethyst explained.

"No way!" All the kids said, excited.

"Yes way and since it tomorrow I'm seeing that the three of you kiddos have until tomorrow to prepare so just relax because tomorrow will have lots of excitement." Amethyst said.

"Alright we'll let you guys process this while we go inside the room for me to pack." said Shun as him and Amethyst walk towards the temple door.

"You know what since you're going away for five day." Said Amethyst gesturing him to lean over to whisper in his ears. She whispers in his ear for a second or two.

His eyes widen "Right now?" He asked whispering over to her. "Can't they you know." he added looking over quickly to the kids.

"I got it covered, I promise you they won't." she said to reassure him.

"Kids good luck on your mission tomorrow." said Shun walking into Amethyst's room.

"Kids I'm gonna help your dad with something so don't come in the room until one of us walks out." she ordered then walked inside the room and the door closed behind her.

With that Shun and Amethyst left the room leaving all three kids, who now have excited looks on their face because of tomorrow has been change from a day of relaxing to what just might be the best day of their lives.

 **(The Next day…)**

It around ten o'clock in the morning and the kids were now sitting in the living room as they now waiting on Amethyst and Lapis to arrive so they go on the mission.

"Where are they?" An impatience Ben asked.

"Calm down Ben we all want to do this mission as much as you do, but we've gotta be patience." Charlotte said.

"And besides this is Auntie Amethyst we're talking about here and you know she likes to sleep in everyday that where you get that trait from Ben." Sunni added.

"Oh shut up guys." Ben replied, angrily.

Next, the warp pad in the room started to glow bright as the light started to fade away there stood Amethyst along with Lapis.

"Hey kiddos." Amethyst said.

"Wait mom you been gone this whole time where have you been?" asked an angry Ben.

After that was said Amethyst walked over to Ben and bonk him on top of his head really hard with her fist.

"Owww!" Ben yelled with his hands on his head.

"First off Ben don't talk to me like that I'm your mother so show me some respect got it." Amethyst said.

"Yes mommy." Ben replied, as Sunni and Charlotte were laughing at him

"Good and second I had to go pick up Lapis because she'll be assisting me in helping y'all with your guy first ever mission." Amethyst added.

Sunni stopped laughing as she said, "Hey I have a question to ask Auntie Amethyst."

"Yes Sunni?" Amethyst said.

"You'll keep talking about taking us on our first mission so much so where exactly is our first going to be at?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah mom I'd like to know as well." Charlotte agreed.

"Me too." Ben added still rubbing the spot Amethyst hit.

"Okay glad that y'all asked because today me and Lapis will be taking you guys to the Lunar Sea Spire and our job will be located a lost ancient artifact that has the power to control the waves and currents so as you'll see in the wrong hands this can cause floods and destruction." Amethyst explained.

"That sounds awesome." Ben said.

"Yeah especially it going to our first mission." Sunni agreed

"That mean we have no time for slip up especially you, Ben." Charlotte added, glaring at Ben.

"Why do you always think that I'm the most likely the one, who going to screw up." Ben complained.

"Because ten out of ten it going to be you." Charlotte replied.

"Alright you two stop it."Sunni said, getting their attention.

The twins looked at Sunni as she said, "the mission hasn't even started yet and you two are already fighting with each other so can you two just put your sibling rival to the side and focus or our parents will give this job to one of the others."

"Yes Sunni." Charlotte said.

"Sure whatever." Ben added.

"Man Sunni, you got those two under control fast maybe you're going to be the leader of this team." Amethyst chuckle.

"She certainly does have a heart of a leader just like her dad." Lapis agreed.

"Wait there is going to be a leader?" Ben and Charlotte asked simultaneously.

"No, but if there were Sunni would get the role." Amethyst replied, getting an unsatisfied glare from her twins.

"Anyway we should be on our way that mission won't complete itself." Lapis said.

"Yeah let's get going." Sunni agreed, stepping on the warp pad.

With that the twins stop glaring at Amethyst to step on to the warp pad.

"Okay Auntie Amethyst and Lapis, how do you'll exactly work this thing is there a password or a code need to work the warp pad?" Sunni asked.

"Not exactly Sunni the warp pad can actually be controlled by our gems." Lapis explained.

"How?" Sunni asked.

"Here Sunni I'll show you." Amethyst said.

With that the the gem on Amethyst chest started to glow as it started to glow the warp pad began reacting by surrounding them in an ultraviolet light as they started to levitate. Next, the five of them were teleported through the bright light.

 **(To the Lunar Sea Spire…)**

Another warp pad started to light up, when the light faded away there stood the five of them.

"Here we are the Lunar Sea Spire." Amethyst said.

The three of them looked excited as they asked, "Woah are we supposed to look through all the floors above?"

"Actually no Garnet said that the artifact should be located somewhere in the basement of this place, but the basement hasn't been used in a long time so it should be really old and full of dust." Amethyst said.

"Eww, in the basement." Sunni said.

"Really the basement?" Charlotte asked

"Why the basement?" Ben added.

"Don't worry you guys it shouldn't be that bad." Lapis replied.

"You just said that the basement has been abandoned for over ten thousand years so I'm sure it should be in some terrible condition." Sunni said.

"Well if that how you feel I guess we could go back home a give this mission to someone else and since we're afraid to do your mission we don't know when the other will ever give you'll another chance at doing a mission." Amethyst explained.

"Wait, wait we can handle it there no need for us to have to forfeit the mission." The three kids replied, nervously.

"Now that what thought so let see if we can find a way into the basement." Amethyst said.

"Don't worry I think I got that handle." Lapis replied.

"And why do you say that?" Amethyst asked, looking at Lapis.

"Because of this." Lapis answered.

With that Lapis summoned up a giant water hand and commanded it to rip off a giant rock piece off the ground revealing a flight of stairs heading down to the basement area.

"Hmph I guess you did have it handle." Amethyst imidate.

"Thank you." Lapis replied.

Amethyst turned to the kids and said, "alright kids since this is you'll first time being here so me and Lapis are going to take the lead, so stay behind us and don't stray from the other okay."

"Yes Mom and Auntie Amethyst." The three kids replied.

"Good now let's go." Amethyst command.

With that Amethyst and Lapis started walking down the stairs as three kids were following closely behind them.

 _ **(A few minutes later…)**_

The five of them were walking down the steps as they were on their way to basement, once the made to the bottom of the stairs they looked to see a dark hallway before them with a bright light at the end of the hall.

"Umm, this is kinda of creepy." Ben said, getting shaky.

"Don't worry Ben just do what we said and just stick with the group and nothing bad will happen." Lapis replied.

"Yeah don't get separate or you'll get eaten alive just like poor Steven." Amethyst added.

The kids all gasp, but then Charlotte pointed out, "wait a minute Uncle Steven is still alive."

"That doesn't mean he didn't get eaten and then we rescue." Amethyst replied.

"My daddy was eaten." Sunni said, scared.

"Yep, but don't worry we got him out before he came out the other end." Amethyst replied.

"Okay that good." Sunni sighed in relief.

"Anyway let's get going." Lapis insisted.

With that the five of them started walking down the hallway with Amethyst's gem lighting their way through. As they were walking down hallway Ben was looking at the wall, where he noticed some strange curving were written.

"Hey mom and Lapis, what are those weird drawing on the wall?" He asked.

Lapis and Amethyst looked over to the wall as she shined the light from gem to it. When she the drawing were visible Lapis walked over to wall as she started to read the ancient drawing.

"What do they say Lapis?" Amethyst asked.

"Nothing really important just that what we already discussed, but I think there is more let me check." Lapis replied as placed her hand on the wall and started feeling around it.

"Umm, Lapis I wouldn't be touching that if I were you." Sunni warned.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing and besides what could possibly go wrong." She replied, still feeling the writing on the wall.

After that was said, Lapis accidently pressed a three pointing down button on the wall. Then the roof had multiple spikes come out as is it slowly begin to descend toward.

"Eh Lapis, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" An angry Amethyst yelled.

"I don't know I was just feeling around and I guess I must've set off one of the traps." Lapis said, defensively.

"We can discuss that later now we got to move." Amethyst replied.

With that the all five of them took off running down the hallway when they saw that the doorway in front of them was slowly closing in front of them. As they were near the door Sunni, Charlotte, Ben ran through, but Amethyst and Lapis had to slide under door.

"Is everyone okay?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know let me check." Lapis said, "1...2...3...4...5, yep everyone okay." She counted..

"Okay good now where are we?" Amethyst said.

They all looked around and saw that the reached the basement of the Lunar Sea Spire, where there was a bright spotlight shining over a round blue colored orb.

"Woah is that the artifact?" asked Charlotte looking at the blue orb.

"Center of a room and with a dramatic sky light from above looks like the artifact to me." replied Amethyst with her hands relaxing behind her head.

"Alright let's go get it." said Ben taking off to grab the orb and complete the mission.

Amethyst quickly summoned her whip and caught him around the waist before he could get closer. "Hold on a second there Ben, you might trigger another trap like Lapis." she said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that sorry mom." said Ben walking back towards the others.

"Just like I said most of the time you're the one that will screw things up." Charlotte stated having her arms crossed.

"I haven't don't anything wrong yet and besides let's not forgot your the only person here who can't summon their weapon." Ben argued.

"You're just jealous cause I'm doing way better in all our class then y.." said Charlotte but was interrupted by Amethyst bonking her and Ben on the head, "You two stop it right now or we'll go back home and tell the others why we had to leave early." she stated a bit ticked they were fighting during a mission.

"But it was her/him, who started it." said Ben and Charlotte trying to plead their case.

"Like I said stop acting like a bunch of babies and remember that we are on a mission." Amethyst said telling them to stop once again.

Ben and Charlotte turned their back to each other and crossed their arms to show their mad at the other.

Lapis was looking at the orb for a moment and though of a plan. "If we can't walk to get the orb I can fly over and retrieve it." she said.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Amethyst agreed.

"It would be more safer if we avoid touching the floor near it." said Sunni seeing that their maybe be a trap ahead. "What do you guys think?" she asked looking at Ben and Charlotte.

"Yeah whatever" replied Charlotte with a quick response.

"Why not?" asked Ben also with a quick response.

"Alright then I'll go retrieve the orb." Lapis stated summoning out her wings.

"Good luck Lapis." said Sunni before she took off.

"Thank you, Sunni" responded Lapis and took off towards the blue orb.

Lapis flew there, a bit slow to see if there were any traps lying about. When she saw it was clear she headed straight towards the orb. She hovered in front it with a hand reach away 'Time for the moment of truth.' She thought to herself.

She picked the orb off the pedestal slowly and nothing seemed to happen. When she completely removed she check her surroundings to see if anything was about to happen. When the coast was clear she flies back towards the other with the orb in hand. As she landed she had a confused look on her face.

"Good job Lapis." said Sunni congratulating her.

"Yeah good job Lap…" said Ben and Charlotte but stopped when they realized the other was saying the same thing.

"Hey what's wrong, Lapis? You look a little out of it." Amethyst asked seeing the confused look on Lapis face.

"On my way flying I could have sworn I heard a ….nope never mind must have just been in my head." said Lapis changing her mind.

"What did you he…." asked Sunni but stopped as the room began to rumble.

"W-w-what's happening?" asked Charlotte.

"Kids stay behind us because I think something is about to go down." stated Amethyst noticing this can't be a coincidence.

The kids move behind Amethyst and Lapis as told and await the outcome. After a moment or two the rumbling stopped and the room was silent.

"Nothing happened after all." said Charlotte seeing that her mom was over reacting.

"You had me worried there for a bit." Ben said trying to play off that he was scared.

"I guess it was a false alarm." said Sunni.

Amethyst and Lapis are still looking towards the pedestal. "Lapis do you feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah and it getting closer." Lapis replied making a light blue bubble around the orb. "There's not enough time to get the kids out of here." she added.

"I was worried about that." Amethyst stated. "I guess there's only one thing to do." she added.

She turned towards the kids "Ben, Charlotte, Sunni I gonna need you three to stand at the far end of the room right now." she ordered and pointed at the beginning of the room.

"What's going on?" asked Sunni.

"Did we do something wrong?" added Ben.

"I thought it was a false alarm." said Charlotte.

"Don't argue right now just get to the door area now!" she ordered again with a little ticked off tone in her voice.

The kids were shocked that Amethyst has raised her voice at them and moved to the door area of the room quickly.

Amethyst summoned out her whip yet again, while Lapis warped the orb away and summoned her wings ready for battle. The area where the pedestal was at began to crumble and fall into the water below. Moments after crumbling a few small jellyfish came floating in. Once noticing Amethyst, and Lapis they began to release electricity within their tentacles and began to move towards them.

"Their tentacles can shock you so don't attack them, go for the bodies " stated Lapis as she began to manipulate the water behind the jellyfish.

"Don't have to tell me twice." said Amethyst wrapping the jellyfish with her whip by their body.

Lapis moved the water to contain a few of them as well. But there were still plenty left to fight. Lapis froze some water into the shape of a bat and began to swing at them left and right. While Amethyst began to stomp on their bodies with her spin dash attack.

"Woah there really good." said Sunni watching Lapis and Amethyst fight the jellyfish.

"Yeah Mom can really kick butt if she want to." Ben commented.

"I like the way they can fight and watch each others backs at the same time." said Charlotte.

"We can be just as good as them but we have to work together." stated Sunni.

Ben and Charlotte nodded in agreement and faced each other. Then quickly turned away remembering they were mad at the other.

"This easier then I thought it would be." said Amethyst slamming a group of jellyfish into another group of jellyfish.

"Yeah but we have to beat them all if we want to get out of here." added Lapis knock a jellyfish far away.

They were on the brink of defeating all of the jellyfish fish but before they could finish a few big tentacles started to come in from where the pedestal used to be.

"Holy smokes" said Amethyst with a quick response.

"That's not a good sign" stated Lapis watching the tentacles move more into the room.

"Guys are you seeing what I'm seeing." asked a nervous Ben.

Charlotte and Sunni reply with a quick "Uh-huh."

After finally forcing itself in a giant jellyfish comes in the room and immediately swings to tentacles one at Lapis and one at Amethyst. They jump out of the way with just an inch from being hit.

"Looks like we meet the mother of the jellyfish." said Lapis.

"Man mothers are the worst." stated Amethyst.

Lapis started to laugh from Amethyst's statement. Lead Amethyst to ask "What's so funny?"

"You're saying mothers are the worst but aren't you a mom?" replied Lapis continuing to laugh.

"You know what I meant." said Amethyst. "Also we gotta deal with the mom and her kids." she added.

Lapis stopped her laughter "You're right and big problem it's blocking the source of water with its body so I can't so much strong attacks anymore." she stated.

"I hate to say it but we might have to let the munchkins fight as well." said Amethyst pointing her thumb to towards the kids.

"I think you might be rig…." added Lapis but stopped mid-sentence do to the Giant tentacle swinging at her once again.

She dodged it and began to fight the smaller jellyfish once again. Amethyst fended some away with her whip, "Kids I'll let you help but only fight the small jellyfish and avoid the Giant tentacles." she stated.

The nod in agreement and immediately after Sunni summons her shield as quickly as she can while Ben summoned his gloves. After they were ready Sunni and Ben took off towards the gems with Charlotte following closely behind.

As they get close Sunni throws her shield and manages to make the knock against four jellyfish making them fall to the ground. Ben was careful to not hit the tentacles and hit two jellyfish at the same time. Charlotte was watching amazement how Ben and Sunni could be doing so well.

'Wow they're both doing a great job while I'm just standing here not able to do anything.' She thought to herself. "I gotta at least be a little helpful. I can't let them have all the fun." she said to herself and started to pick up some some small pieces of broken concrete.

She started throwing the pieces at the jellyfish to try and inflict some type of damage to them.

"Looks like they're doing a good job." said Amethyst watching the kids fight.

"That's good but we still have to deal with the mother." said Lapis trying to remind her about the matter at hand.

"I would tie up its tentacles bit the problem with that is I'll a purple baked potato." Amethyst stated.

"If we can't immobilize it then we should just attack it and hope we can't get electrified." said Lapis.

"Alright if I get close enough maybe Crystal Impact will do the trick." added Amethyst.

"It worth a try let's do it." Lapis stated summoning out her wings once again ready to charge towards the Mother jellyfish.

Amethyst and Lapis run towards the Mother jellyfish while trying to avoid the smaller jellyfish and her large tentacles. One of the large tentacles swung at Lapis but Amethyst used her whip to make it miss it's mark. Lapis flew straight for the mother and made an ice sword with what little water she had left.

"Take this!" shouted Lapis as she swung the ice sword at the mother jellyfish. The got a clean cut on it and that made it shriek in pain and slammed all six tentacles to the ground.

While the six tentacles were on the ground Amethyst jumped towards it while at the same time her right arm started to glow.

'Let's hope this works' She thought to herself pushing her arm forward. She hits it's body with clean hit and makes it shriek in pain once again.

This time it used two of its tentacles to grab onto Amethyst and Lapis and swung them towards the direction of the kids.

Ben finished punching another jellyfish and swiped away his sweat "That's 26 for me." he said.

"Good job Cuz but I'm still in the lead I got 28." said Sunni in a cocky attitude. "Charlotte how many do you have?" she asked.

"Not that it matters but I have 15." she responded dropping a rock or two from her hands.

"I'm impressed you still held them off even without a weapon." Ben stated complementing his sister.

"Wow Ben it's pretty rare of you to complement Charlotte." said Sunni pointing out that it doesn't happen often.

"Well I'm just surprised is all." said Ben starting to blush in embarrassment and turning away from the girls.

Charlotte chuckled a bit "I accept the compliment Ben." she said. "I wonder how Mom and Lapis ar…" asked Charlotte but got interrupted by someone screaming "Get out of the way"

The kids turn their heads towards the screaming and see Amethyst along with Lapis being sent flying towards them. They quickly move as Amethyst and Lapis go flying past them and crashing into the wall.

"Are you guys alright?" asked the kids checking on how they're doing.

"I think I'm alright." replied Lapis laying on the ground a bit dizzy.

"I'm alive but I think I landed badly." responded Amethyst holding onto her badly burnt arm.

"Woah mom your arm." said Charlotte seeing Amethyst's arm.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Ben.

"You don't have to worry so much about it i'll be fine." she said rubbing his head to make him worry less.

"What do we do about the Mother?" asked Sunni looking back towards the Giant Jellyfish.

"It's has six tentacles and we have five people so we're out numbered. Also the little ones are still a problem." replied Lapis getting off the ground.

"The little ones won't be a problem. They like to stay clear of the big tentacles so no need to worry about them." stated Amethyst.

"Alright if we have that handled then we still have to worry about the extra tentacle. It has 2 out of 5 chance of hitting you or me but it's still a higher chance of hitting the kids." said Lapis worried about the kids safety.

"It'll be fine you guys I'm sure none of us will be endang…" said Ben but got interrupted by Amethyst "I usually let you kids do whatever you want but this time it's different." she said with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Mom wants do you mean?" asked both Ben and Charlotte.

"You three can get really hurt and I promised Steven and your Dad I won't let you guys do anything to dangerous. So I won't allow you guys to help us fight that thing." she stated.

The area around then grew silent until Ben spoke "Mom I know you're worried about us but we're not little anymore." said Ben.

"Ben's right we're older now and can take care of ourselves and if we can't we can help one another." added Charlotte."

"That's why you gave us the mission to show that we're ready to be part of the Crystal Gems." Sunni also added.

Amethyst let out a little smile and wiped her eyes with her not burnt arm "Alright then let's beat this thing and get back home." she said getting pumped up.

Everyone nods in agreement and starts to take off towards the Mother jellyfish and dodge the little jellyfish. They pass through them with ease and try to get the Mother's attention. The mother slammed five tentacles down at once and everyone managed to avoid it with ease. Everyone starts to run towards the Jellyfish once again.

The mother swings the last remaining tentacle towards Ben. Charlotte moves in front of Ben "I won't let you hurt my brother, Mom made a promise and I won't let you break it!" she shouted.

The Mother continues her attack and is about to hit Ben and Charlotte but Amethyst comes with great and hits the tentacles with Crystal Impact "Leave my kids alone." she said landing on the ground.

"Woah Mom that was so cool." said Ben and Charlotte.

"Don't mention it but now my hands a little fried." she said now grabbing onto her fried hand.

Before the twins could respond another tentacle grabbed Amethyst and started to shock her.

"Mom!" They shout from seeing Amethyst caught in a tentacle.

"It's fine just get to the z-z-z body of it and poof it." said Amethyst while being shocked a little.

"We can't leave you like this." said Charlotte trying to convince her mom to let them help her.

"Z-z-z I'm your mom I'll be alright just go and finish z-z-z the mission already!" Amethyst ordered while being shocked once again.

The twins run forward as ordered to try and beat the creature before it completely friends their mom. As they run Ben trips on a crack in the floor and another tentacle is moving in on them.

"Sis you have to leave me behind and beat that thing alone." he stated knowing what has to be done.

"Ben I can't leave you alone with that thing and it already captured mom." Charlotte protested.

The tentacle started to swing back ready to launch. "Just go on ahead I'll be fine on my own." Ben argued with his sister.

The tentacle start to launch itself towards a helpless Ben. "Ben I won't leave you alone just like we said earlier we'll each other if we need it." Charlotte protested again. "We left Mom alone with this thing and I'm not going to let it take you to." she added unaware her gem located on her left palm started to glow.

"Sis your gem it's glowing and a shape is starting to form in you hand." Ben pointed out.

When Charlotte looked at her left hand she was holding sword that appeared out of nowhere. She didn't have time to act as the tentacle came closer she jumped towards its it and cut it in half like it was nothing.

Charlotte landed on the floor and a second later the tentacle landed on the floor as well. "Woah I did it" she said to herself.

"Wow sis you unlocked your weapon. And you a sword just like dad." said Ben looking at her weapon.

"I'd like to process what just happened but we have to finish the Mother before hand." said Charlotte trying to get him back on topic.

With that they made their way close towards the Mother jellyfish and find a gem in front of them. Charlotte points her sword towards it "I remember Garnet taught us that if a gems gemstone is damaged they can be converted back into their gem." she explained.

"I know we're your going with this and I couldn't agree more." Ben agreed knowing what they have to do.

Ben grabs on to Charlotte's sword and they both begin to force the sword towards the Mother's gemstone. A bright light started to emerge when they got the sword to penetrate the gems hard shell causing the twins to close their eyes from how bright it was. When they opened their eyes they saw a gem stuck on the tip of Charlotte's sword but no Mother Jellyfish.

Ben looked to Charlotte "Did we win?" he asked.

"I think we might have won." she replied not knowing 100%.

"You guys did it!" shouted a voice coming towards them.

The twins turn around and see Sunni running towards them. When she got there she gave them a hug "It's finally over." she said happy it's all done now.

"Yeah I guess we did do it." said Charlotte with a smile on her face.

"Sunni I don't know if you noticed but Charlotte unlocked her weapon." Ben pointed out.

Sunni looked at Charlotte's right hand and she is holding a sword. "That's great now we all have weapons." she said happy for Charlotte finally unlocking her weapon.

"Wait a minute! We forgot about mom!" Charlotte shouted and took off in the direction of where they left their mom. Ben and Sunni followed closely behind.

When they arrive they see Lapis trying to hold up Amethyst with one arm over the other "You were really reckless you know that?" asked Lapis.

"You'll understand whenever you become a parent." said Amethyst with a little chuckle.

"Mom! Aunt Amethyst!" shouted Ben, Charlotte, Sunni as they got closer to Amethyst and Lapis.

"Looks like you rascals handed it. Good job." said Amethyst with what little strength she had left.

"We did it for you mom." said Charlotte starting to tire up a bit.

"Yeah we tried to finish it as quickly as we could." added Ben also starting to tear up.

Amethyst stepped towards them and gave them both a hug "You proved to me you kids can handle yourself and came back with the gem of the Mother. As far as see it I'm proud of both of you for working together." she said congratulating them. Ben and Charlotte hugged her back and they hugged for a moment.

"Lapis her you go." said Sunni holding the gem to the Mother jellyfish.

"How did you get this?" asked Lapis.

"Well Ben and Charlotte defeated but on the way here Charlotte asked me to give this to you so you can bubble it." Sunni replied.

Lapis took the gem from Sunni and bubbled it and warped it away. "Good job Sunni you dad will be proud of you." she said.

"I didn't do much really." Sunni replied a bit embarrassed.

After the hug was Ben asked "What's that smell." he asked pinching his nose.

"I couldn't breakout of the hold so I was trapped for a while." responded Amethyst with some smoke still being coming out of her.

"Mom are you going to be alright." asked a nervous Charlotte.

"I'll be fine, also Steven has healing power so he can fix me right up." stated Amethyst saying she's going to be fine.

"He does?" asked Ben and Charlotte in unison.

"Yup and I think it's about time we head back home." Amethyst replied.

"Yeah." The rest of them agreed.

 **(Back at the temple…)**

Steven was sitting on the couch in the front room of the temple, when the warp pad started to light up bright. After the light deem down there stood Amethyst, Lapis, and the kids.

"Oh there you guys are i started to get a little worried." Steven said, happy.

Sunni stepped off the warp pad, ran over to Steven and hugged him as she said, "there was no reason to worry daddy we did just fine."

The rest of them walked over to join the two once they arrived the temple door open and out stepped Pearl from her room.

"Oh hey y'all 'are back so I can hope that mission was a complete success or you never went and y'all just went somewhere else to slack off for a while so it wouldn't be a noticeable." Pearl said.

"Actually Pearl we did do the mission and not only that but it turned out to be a complete success." Amethyst replied.

"Really, then if so then show the orb of tsunami." Pearl doubted.

"The what?" Amethyst asked, confused.

"The orb of tsunami, the artifact that can control the waves and currents. It was the reason we allowed you and Lapis to take the kids with you." Pearl explained.

"Oh that what thing was we just been calling it the orb of oceans, but anyway Lapis already poofed it to the containment room." Amethyst replied, then turning to Lapis. "Show it to her Lapis." She added.

"Okay." Lapis replied.

With that Lapis summon the blue bubble that contained the light blue orb within it. Pearl looked surprised to see the orb as she said, "I can't believe it you'll actually got it."

"Yeah we did and not only that, but Charlotte unlocked her weapon and we defeated a bunch of jellyfish and the mother jellyfish." Ben said.

"Wait y'all faced what?" A confused Pearl asked.

"Yeah I would like to know how the mission went?" Steven asked.

"Sorry daddy, but as you can see we are exhausted from our first mission so that be a story reserved for another time." Sunni replied, letting go of Steven.

"Yeah sorry Uncle Steven." Charlotte agreed

"Maybe some other time." Ben added.

Three kids took off running towards their rooms leaving the adults alone in the living room. When they were gone Steven put his in disappointment as he did so Amethyst walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey don't worry Steven I'll tell you all the details as you apply your healing spit on my the wounds I got from fighting the mother jellyfish."

"Yeah okay Amethyst." he agreed.

With that Amethyst and Steven took a seat on the couch, where Steven started to spit on his hands and rubbing his saliva on her wounds.

"So Steven what the matter why you so sad most parents would be happy that their kids first something on their own." Amethyst said

"Yeah I know it just that I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't there to see it happen." Steven replied, sadly.

"Don't worry you and Shun can take them on their next mission and besides I only wanted take them on the mission because I overheard them laughing about how I train them on my day so I only wanted to change things up a bit." Amethyst said.

"Wait that's the reason why you wanted to do the whole mission thing?" Steven asked.

"Yeah." Amethyst answered.

"Amethyst if they were laughing it probably because they were excited." Steven said.

"Really?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes really because Sunni tells me all the time how much they love spending time with you during your training and I know your twins love spending time with you especially Ben, so whatever you heard they were joking around so don't take it personally." Steven explained, stop rubbing Amethyst. "There you go all done." He added.

"Thanks you, Steven." Amethyst said.

"No problem." He replied, then walking off.

After he was gone Amethyst just laid on couch as she continued to think about what Steven had just told her as she laid there a smile came across her face as she said, "so they love me for being me that's nice to hear." she said to herself covering her eyes with one arm and cracking a smile.

 **Alright everybody that's it for Chapter 8 and we hope y'all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more upcoming adventures of Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben, the Next Generation of Crystal gems. So if you'll have any ideas please leave a comment or P.M. Me or Shun Benitoite. Rate &Review and until next time my name is Jaroberts251 and his name is Shun Benitoite signing out. Peace, and stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Home Alone**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Beach city and a week has past since we last saw our heroes and now the kids are returning from a hard training section with Jasper.

The warp pad in the temple started to glow bright, when it deemed there stood the kids. Sunni and Charlotte seem little bruised while Ben looked badly injured.

"Man that was a tough training section." Charlotte said.

"I know right ever since we unlocked our weapons Jasper has been making our training more harder and harder." Sunni agreed.

"Hey I don't know why you two are complaining at least y'all didn't get double teamed and then slammed on to the ground." Ben complained.

"Oh sorry about that Ben." Sunni apologized.

"Yeah sorry, but technically it was kinda your fault for trying to get us to fight while you would just cheat and take out the last one standing after already been tired from fighting the other." Charlotte added.

"Whatever well what I got to do is put some ice on my wounds." Ben replied.

Next, Ben walked/limped over to the refrigerator, once he made it he opened the freezer part and started looking for the ice. As he looked around the freezer he sees there is no ice to be found.

"Hey there's no ice in here." Ben said.

"There isn't?" Charlotte asked.

"No, no there's not." Ben replied.

"Well that sucks." Charlotte said.

"I know now, how am I supposed to nurse my wounds." Ben complained.

"Ben if you want your wounds to be nursed so bad why don't you just ask my dad to heal you. He got healing powers after all." Sunni suggested.

"Wait you're right nice looking out idea Sunni." Ben thanked. "Anyway where is he because the sooner he heal me the sooner I can feel 100% again." He added.

"How should I know I was with you and Charlotte at training for the past three hour." Sunni replied.

"Yeah and speaking of which I have you notice mom isn't in here for her afternoon snack." Charlotte said.

"That would explain why the refrigerator is still completely full of food." Ben said.

"Something ain't right I think we should check around to see if we can find anything suspicious." Sunni suggested.

The twins nodded there heads in agreement and the three started their search. They were about to head to the temple door when the door started to glow bright purple and out stepped Shun, who was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and black tie.

"Dad! Uncle Shun!" The three kids yelled stopping in their tracks.

"When did you three get back and what are you doing?" Shun asked.

The three kids notice Shun's attire and question marks popped up over all three of their help as they continue to look at him. Shun notice they aren't responding to his question and said, "are you three okay you'll look like you'll seen a ghost or something?"

Sunni was the first to break out of her staring as she replied, "oh we're just find Uncle Shun and to answer your question we just got back and we found it strange that Auntie Amethyst didn't have her afternoon snack so we came to check on her."

"Yeah that kinda strange isn't Ben." Charlotte agreed, looking it over to Ben, who just nodded his head in agreement.

After hearing that Shun started to chuckle and said, "Knowing your mother for as long as I have I've would've thought that was strange too if she didn't have her afternoon snack , but I can insure you kids that mommy is just fine."

"Okay good to hear and since we are speaking dad, why are you wearing that tuxedo?" Ben asked.

"Oh this old thing well I'm being forced to on the accounts that the four of us are have plans tonight." Shun replied.

"Wait the four of us?" The kids asked.

"Yeah didn't you'll know that Steven and Connie have invited me and Amethyst to join them to a new fancy restaurant that opening in Beach city tonight, but at first me and Amethyst weren't sure about it at first, but then Connie explained it was all you can eat and you'll know your mother when it comes to food." Shun chuckled.

"Hey what so funny?" a voice asked.

Shun looked forwarded while the kids turned around to see Amethyst, Connie, and Steven standing by the stairs that lead to Steven and Connie's room. As they looked at them they notice they each was wearing fancy clothing.

Amethyst was wearing a purple dress that went all the way to floor and her hair was tied into a single ponytail. Connie was wearing a black dress that goes all the way to her knees, two inch black heels, and her hair was wrapped in a bun. Then Steven had on a black suit kinda like Shun, but he wore a black bowtie instead of regular tie.

"Wow mom you look beautiful." Ben said to Amethyst

"Uhh… thanks Ben." Amethyst replied, blushing of embarrassment.

"Yeah mom, you look nice. It not likely that I would see dress classy instead of dressing like some tomboy no offence." Charlotte added.

"Oh I know you don't mean to offend me because guess who takes after there mother and wear shorts instead skirts." Amethyst said, causing charlotte to blush of embarrassment. "Oh look who's blushing now." She pointed out.

"Whatever." Charlotte replied looking away.

"Mommy, you look pretty." Sunni said to Connie.

"Why thank you, Sunni." Connie replied.

"Hey Sunni what about how do I look?" Steven asked.

"You look handsome Daddy." Sunni replied.

"Thank you, Sunni." Steven said

"Hey guys what are you'll doing here?" Shun asked.

"We came to see if you were ready to go, is that a problem with that?" Amethyst asked, evilly glaring at Shun.

"No no there no problem with that at all." Shun sweatdropped, nervously.

"Good and sense you look ready to go let go." Amethyst said.

"Yes honey." Shun agreed.

"Okay guys let go." Steven said, then turning to the kids. "Oh and by the way kids, we'll be home later on tonight and your babysitter will be soon."

"Wait babysitter?" The kids asked.

"Yeah babysitter because you'll are too young to be left alone at home." Steven said.

"But dad, why pay someone to watch us can't you get one of the gems to watch instead of a complete stranger?" Sunni asked.

"I would, but unfortunately we can't because the other gems are busy." Steven replied.

"With what?" Sunni asked.

"Umm well Garnet and Pearl are on a mission, Jasper and Lapis are helping out Peridot looking for some important material." Steven explained, causing Sunni to get sad. "But don't worry the babysitter is you'll know really well." he added.

"Who?" The kids asked.

"Your Grandpa Greg." Steven replied

"Cool when he coming?" Sunni asked.

"He should be here in a few minutes anyway bye love you guys." Steven said, then taking off out of the door.

"Umm, love you too." Sunni replied.

Once Steven was gone there was a sudden ring going throughout the room.

"Hey you guys hear that?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah I think do." Charlotte replied.

"I do as well." Ben agreed.

"It sounds like a cell phone let look for it." Sunni suggested.

"Okay fine." The twins agreed.

With that the kids started to look around the room looking the phone that was causing the ringing. As they were looking, Sunni look under a shirt that was left on the ground as she picked up the shirt she to see her dad's cell phone.

Picking it up, Sunni answered it, "Hello, who is this?"

"Oh Sunni it grandpa could you past the phone to your dad." the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hey Grandpa Greg, what's up." Sunni said

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news. I won't be able to babysit you guys tonight something very important has suddenly came up so I'm need you to pass the phone over to your dad. He hasn't hasn't left yet has he?" He asked.

"Actually he-he just di…" Said Sunni but Charlotte take the phone from her and said, "What Sunni means is he hasn't left yet and we'll make sure to let him know right away.".

"Okay thank you and sorry again Goodbye." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Bye." said Charlotte doing the same.

Then Charlotte turned to Sunni, who asked, "Charlotte why did you do that you know they just left."

"Calm down cuz with our parents and the gems gone and Grandpa Greg unable to come that mean the three of us have the whole house/temple to ourselves isn't that exciting." Charlotte replied.

"I don't know." Sunni said, having doubts about the ideas.

"Come on Sunni this is a once in the life time opportunity if we don't take this chance now when do you this will ever happen again?" Ben asked.

"I don't know." Sunni said.

After that was said, Ben looked over to Charlotte and asked,"Sister Charlotte shall we answer that question in a twinly manner?"

"Oh Brother Ben I think we should." Charlotte answered.

With that the twins turned their attention to Sunni as they both yelled in unison, "NEVER!"

"Oh alright alright, I won't tell our parents or the gems, but you guys got to promise keep the stuff we're going to do as least destructive as you can." Sunni said.

"Sunni it's us the Quartz twins we're the least most destructive people you know. Now let's get this party started." Ben replied, getting excited.

With that everyone started to do there own thing to entertain themselves. Sunni was playing Steven's old GameCube and started playing games with snacks close by. As she played Charlotte started to eat some food to fill her empty stomach. After five to ten minutes she started to look for something to do.

She looked in the closet where they kept all the boardgames. 'Alright let's see if I can find a good game to play with the others.' She thought to herself.

She looked thru all the games and finally decided on which one to play. "Sunni want to play a board game with me?" she called out.

Sunni focused on the game and responded "In a bit this monster is really tough to beat."

"Alright, hey Ben want to play a board game?" she asked.

After a minute or two of no one responding Charlotte turned around and could see Ben anywhere. 'I could have sworn I saw him not to long ago.' She thought to herself as she scratched her head.

She locked around the house to see if he was hiding but had no luck finding him. She decided to ask Sunni "Hey Sunni when's the last time you saw Ben?"

Sunni started to press the buttons really hard trying to beat the floor boss "I think I last saw him a bit before I started playing this game." she responded.

Just as Sunni finished responding the door to the temple started to open. Ben walked out of Amethyst's room swiping his hand together as if he finished doing something.

"Ben?" asked both Charlotte and Sunni in unison.

"Yeah. What's up?" he replied.

"Where were you?" asked Sunni and then quickly pressed A-B-Z-X on the control to deliver the final blow to the monster.

"What were you doing in the temple?" Charlotte added wanting to know.

"Nothing much." he quickly responded and let out a small chuckle.

Sunni and Charlotte looked at each other with who's he fooling face. "Ben you're not fooling us." Sunni stated.

"What are you hiding?" Charlotte added.

Ben sighed knowing the jig was up, "Why tell you when I can show you?" he gestured for them to come towards him.

Charlotte walked over to his as Sunni saved her progress on the game she was playing and turned off the system and TV. She finally got towards the others and Ben gem started to glow. Pearl's room door opened almost immediately after.

"Woah" said Sunni surprised Ben could open the door to Pearl's room.

"When did you learn how to open the other gem's rooms?" asked Charlotte wanting to know.

"That's my little secret." Ben replied with a cocky smile.

Charlotte and Sunni turned to face one another. "Cuz, I don't know about you but I think Ben needs another double slam?" Charlotte asked.

"I think you might be right Char." Sunni agreed.

They look back at Ben who started to look a little nervous. "Okay, okay I'll tell you guys how I found out how to do it." he said trying to stop them.

The girls chuckle a bit from how fast Ben was willing to tell them how he learn to open the other rooms. Ben cleared his throat to and began to explain "Alright I learned how to this about three days goes."

 _ **(Three days Earlier)**_

Ben is lying upside down on the couch his head hanging off the side. "Man Charlotte and Sunni just had to ditch me here with nothing to do." he told himself.

The screen door opened and in came Shun carrying a two white bags full of groceries. He closed the door and noticed Ben on the couch and walked over to him "Ben are you alright you look out of it?" he asked trying to see if he's okay.

"Oh dad you back, I'm alright just a little bored is all Charlotte and Sunni ditched me." Ben replied. "Also what were you doing and with bags?" he asked.

"Your mom ate the last of the food this morning so Steven gave me money to buy more that way we won't go hungry tonight." Shun replied walking over to the kitchen.

With that Ben now completely laid down on the couch and Shun started to restock the fridge. He kept looking back towards Ben wondering how to help him ease his boredom. After a moment or two the temple door opened and Amethyst walked out stretching out her arms.

She noticed Shun restocking the fridge "Good you're back with food because I was starting to get hungry again." she said rubbing her stomach.

Shun quickly closed the door to the fridge, turned towards Amethyst and held his arms out to guard it "Amethyst you ate all the food earlier I'm not letting you empty the fridge twice in one day." he stated.

Amethyst smiled and said "Alright then" and started to turn sideways and began to move her hands.

Shun got ready for any tricks she might try to pull to sneak past him. When Amethyst finished she had one hand behind her head and the other on her hip "Are you really not gonna let me eat?" she asked.

Shun started to blush and tried as hard as he could not to fall for her trick. 'Crap if I look away she could pull something and if I give in Steven's gonna be mad. Got no choice have to kill to bird with one stone.' he thought to himself. "Hey Ben want me to teach you something new?" he asked.

"Nice try but I'm not falling fo….." said Amethyst but got interrupted by Ben "Alright dad I have nothing else to do." he responded.

Amethyst quickly stopped her pose as well as started to blush and walked forward towards the living room "Hey Ben, I didn't see you there." she said trying to play it off.

"Oh hey mom, when did you get here? And why are you blushing so hard." Ben asked not nothing she entered the room.

Shun sighed in relief 'I'm glad that the wall stopped Ben from seeing Amethyst acting like that and he was lost in thought.' he thought to himself.

Amethyst finished making up an excuse to Ben,"Anyways I have to talk to your father now." she said walking away from Ben and towards Shun. She gave him an angry look "Why didn't you tell me he was in the room?" she said in an angry tone.

"You never asked also I technically did by calling out his name." Shun protested. "Wasn't my fault you didn't believe he was in the room." he added.

"Well at least I'm not the one that promise to teach him something new." Amethyst argued back.

Shun dropped his head "You're right I trapped myself in a corner. But I have to think of something he might be interested in." said Shun figuring out an idea. "You gonna help me out?" he asked.

"Nah, you left me last week to do a mission with them and Lapis so you can handle." Amethyst replied.

"Yeah but if went it would have been too easy." Shun said with a cocky response.

"Yeah, yeah you would've just froze the mother in its place blah blah" Amethyst stated.

She starts to walk towards the door but Shun calls out to her "Take this" he said tossing something at her. She catches a white and opens it to find a pack of ham.

"They had a special so I bought two. You can eat that for now since you're hungry." he said giving her a smile.

Amethyst gave him a quick smile back and left the house eating a pack of ham. Now just Ben and Shun are left inside.

"Alright Ben ready to start some training?" Shun asked getting focused and summoning out his gloves.

"Yup" Ben replied also summoning out his gloves a moment after his dad did.

 **(End Flashback)**

"And that's how I learned some new combos with my gloves. Also how to make them last for a longer period of time." Ben finished explaining.

"That makes since cause the house was a bit of a mess that day." said Sunni scratching her chin trying to remember.

"Wait, that didn't explain anything about the door thing." Charlotte pointed out getting a little ticked at Ben.

"Oh that, after Dad and me trained in the living room he had to talk to Garnet and opened her door. I asked him how he could open another gem's door." Ben replied.

"You're still being vague about it." said Charlotte starting to get more angry at Ben for not getting to the point.

"Calm down Charlotte." said Sunni with a sweat drop coming down the side of her face.

"What he told me about it is you just have to feel the way that gem feels and make your gem glow with that feeling or something like that." Ben explained.

"About time you got to the point." said Charlotte starting to calm down a bit.

"Anyways Ben what is that you did?" asked Sunni wanting to know.

He pointed into Pearl's room to answer the question. The girls looked into Pearl's room and see dead fish floating in.

"Ben where did you get all the fish from?" asked Sunni.

"It was in the fridge and I think it would be funny to mess with the gems." Ben replied.

"Does that mean you did something to Garnet's and Mom's room?" Charlotte asked.

Ben didn't answer the question but instead made Pearl's door closed and then open Garnet's room. The girls looked and saw nothing different with Garnet's room.

"I can't see a difference." Charlotte pointed out.

"I turned the lava in her room into obsidian." Ben pointed out the closed Garnet's room door.

"Ben, you're gonna get in a lot of trouble with the others." Sunni said telling Ben what he did.

"Also your pranks were a little bland." Charlotte said not amuse by Ben's pranks.

"I know but I had to work fast they could have come back at any moment." Ben stated. "Also I looked for something to do so I went to Mom's room and found a movie." he added taking out a small box from his back pocket.

"What movie?" asked Charlotte and Sunni in unison.

"Some movie called, 'Evil Bear'" Ben replied reading the cover of the box.

"Guessing by the name it's a rated R movie let's watch it." Charlotte asked wanting to see it.

"I guess we can watch it but can I finish my game before cause I'm getting really far in it." Sunni asked wanting to complete her game.

"Everyone could be back by the time you're done so let's all just play a few games then watch it." Ben said trying to convince her to watch it.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Charlotte added.

"Alright but I have to warn you guys that I'm really good at this game." Sunni bragged.

Sunni reseted her game so her and the twins could play together. They all sat down as they were about start the game.

"Okay Sunni, what game are we playing and what do we gotta do in order to win it?" Ben asked, picking up a controller.

"We're playing Minio's Cart 200 and what you got to do is you must select a character and a vehicle, then select a track to race round for three whole laps the race is not over until all the competitors have crossed the finish line on the third lap." Sunni explained. "So any question on how to play?" She asked.

"No I think I got it." Ben replied.

"Yeah me too." Charlotte agreed, picking up her controller.

"Great and just so y'all know there will be power-up on the tracks that can either help you'll take out other competitors or prevent other competitors from taking out you." Sunni said.

"Wait just how many competitor will there be?" Ben asked, confused.

"Hmm, since there three of them will be controlled by us and nine of them will be controlled by computer, so that will me there are twelve competitors total so I suggest neither one of you should end up in last place." Sunni answered.

"Man I got to beat you guys and nine computers that going to tough." Ben emitted.

"Not for me, I can already beat eleven computers by myself, y'all are just extra competition." Sunni said.

"Well Missy, think I'm better at video game than you are, prepare have your but handed to you because I'm quite the expert at games." Ben replied.

"Ben the only thing you're an expert in is how you somehow manage to sleep through an earthquake and not move an inch." Charlotte added.

"Hey I woke up from that earthquake." Ben argued.

"Yeah when that little pebble fell from the ceiling and tapped you on the head." Charlotte replied.

"Oh shut up Charlotte." Ben said.

"Why don't make me." Charlotte argued.

"Enough you two." Sunni said, getting into their conversation. "If y'all want to complain do it after I kick your butts in the video game." She added.

"Fine, but that won't granted you will win though." Charlotte replied.

"Yeah it doesn't." Ben agreed.

"I guess we'll find out shall we." Sunni suggested.

"Alright, let's start then." Charlotte said.

"Good." Ben replied.

"Yeah good." Sunni agreed.

With that the three of them started to play the game as they tried to see just who can win the most games.

 _ **(Three hour later…)**_

Total numbers of matches each kid has successfully won:

Sunni- 4

Charlotte- 2

Ben- 2

"It looks like the person, who got the most wins playing the game was Sunni." Charlotte announced.

"Oh man. Yes!" said Ben then Sunni.

"But that not all it looks like me and Ben have tied with two wins each." Charlotte added.

"Really?" Ben asked, surprised.

"Yeah we did because I got all the scores written down that how I would able to tell exact who won without lying." Charlotte replied.

"Okay I can handle that, what about you?" Ben asked looking at Charlotte.

"I think I can too." he agreed.

"It good that you two are on the same page because I don't feel like playing the game any more." Sunni said, tossing her controller to the side. "Hey let go something else now." She suggested.

"Alright, but what are we supposed to do?" Charlotte asked.

Sunni started to think of another activity for them to do until she looked at and got an idea as she asked, "Ben do you still have that movie you found earlier in Auntie Amethyst and Uncle Shun's room?"

"What you mean this." Ben said, then reaching behind his back and pulling out the movie, Evil Bear, and showed it to the group.

"Yeah that it." Sunni replied.

"Sunni, what are supposing we watch it because that movie looks like it out of our age range." Charlotte said.

"Well Charlotte do you have any other ideas because unless you do we're just going to be sitting around bored out of minds." Sunni replied.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you guys get scared." Charlotte implied.

"I know I won't get scared because I'm the oldest after you two should be worried about getting scared." Sunni replied, very confident.

"And I won't be scared either." Ben added.

"I tried to warn you'll, but let get on with this." Charlotte said

"Good now Ben would you please put that movie in?" Sunni asked.

"Okay." Ben agreed.

With that Ben got up and placed the movie in the DVR, then took his seat as they prepared to watch the movie, The Bloody Bear.

 **(Let's go to the adults…)**

Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Shun were having dinner at the all you can eat Beach city Buffet. Steven and Connie ate their food properly like when they were kids. Shun just looked bored and kept handing his food to Amethyst, who just devoured her food in one gulp.

"What's wrong Shun? You barely touched your food and just started handing over to Amethyst." asked a worried Steven wiping his mouth.

"It's nothing the food taste really good but I'm not used to wearing a Tuxedo, and no offense but it's really boring here." He replied.

"Well this is what grown-up stuff is having manners and eating a proper dinner with friends." Connie protested.

"Yeah cause adults really don't have fun and like to have manners and don't know how to have a good time anymore." Shun argued.

"It comes with being a parent you have to put stuff aside and work hard for your kids." Connie argued.

"I'm pretty sure a person can still have fun even when there and adult." Shun protested.

"Well it's all fun and games until you can't support your family anymore is it?" Connie asked.

"Connie when did you become your mom?" Shun asked.

"Oh that's a low blow." Amethyst commented as she began to eat some more food.

"Okay both of you need to settle down." Steven said trying to keep the peace.

Connie got up from her Chair "I'm nothing like my mom." she argued once again.

"Really? You're a doctor, spend most of your time at work, it's only a matter of time before Sunni has tennis practice and violin practice, along with a strict schedule she has to follow." Shun argued back.

Connie processed what Shun had just said "Steven,Amethyst you two don't think I'm like my mom right?" she asked wanting a forward answer.

"It's a good thing that people resemble their parent if you ask me." Steven replied.

"You could be bossy at time but you're still the same Connie we knew sometimes." Amethyst replied.

"You guys are right I've gotten to be like my mom a lot but I have more responsibilities now." Connie stated. "We all have kids and want the best for them." she stated and started to tear up a bit.

"It's true a person has more responsibilities as a parent but they should still know how to have fun." he stated. Then he started to chuckle.

That made Connie get a little angry with "What's so funny?" she asked now with some tears on her face.

"Just like Steven said it's good to resemble your parents. You got your mom's strong will. Normally after starting to cry you would run away but you're still here." he pointed out.

Connie wiped away her tears and started to laugh "You'll are getting are getting older cause that was a little cheesy." she said through her laughter.

"That's Gooda thing right." he said making a bad cheese joke to make light of the situation.

Connie pick up her food with a hand scoop of it and throw it at Shun "I'm gonna show you guys I can still have fun." she said.

Shun then scooped up some food from Amethyst's plate that she hadn't eaten yet and threw it at Connie. As they were throwing food at each other Steven and Amethyst laughed from seeing how childish they were acting. Next Connie and Shun nodded to each others and started to throw food at Steven and Amethyst.

Now all of them start throwing food at one another and laughing while doing it. They also managed to get a few people around them to join in. After a moment or two the whole restaurant started to join in and it was everyone versus each other.

 **(Back to the Kids)**

The kids were setting up everything they needed as were preparing to watch the movie, Evil Bear. Sunni made popcorn, while Ben dimmed down the light to make feel more scary and Charlotte turned up the Ac for a chill effect. Around the same time it began to rain and thunder started to strike the sky.

Everyone met up by the TV in Steven and Connie's room area. Everyone had their own snacks and everyone decided to share the popcorn at least. Ben put the tape in the TV and they began to watch the movie.

As the movie began the kids exchanged a few words. "Guess there's no going back." Ben stated.

"I hope the movie doesn't scare you guys to much." said a confident Sunni.

"I'm ready for anything and besides how scare can it be?" asked Charlotte prepared for anything.

With that the commercial ads finished and the real movie was about to begin. The scene starts off with a Man and Woman trying to some shelter from the rain while their car is being worked on to get it up and running. An old lady offers to let them in and have some tea with cookies. While inside the house the couple notices the old lady likes to collect Dolls.

As the couple was drinking tea one of them reminded the other that they needed to find a gift for the girlfriend's niece birthday. The old lady said she could help them with that gift search. She went to the other room for a few minutes to find what she needed to show them. When she came back she was holding a three foot tall brown teddy bear.

She told the couple they can give it to the girlfriend's niece cause it's about time for it to find a new home. They happily thanked her and around the same time the boyfriend got a called saying the car is finished and ready to go. The old lady was trying to give them some advice about the bear but they were to busy remembering they had to leave as soon as possible. As they left through the door the old lady said "Make sure to take good care of the bear."

 **(Thirty minutes later)**

Ben is starting to shake from watching the movie. Sunni kept calm about it but when she heard a noise she got a little spooked. Charlotte used her hair to cover her eyes when a scene got way to scary. But they kept watching on because no one wanted to be called a scaredy cat.

The current scene in the movie is showing a police officer going into a massive house that he received a call about screaming and loud noises. He enters the house and begins to investigate the cause of the noise. He calls out to see if there is anyone there to explains what's with all the commotion. No one answered so he began to search throughout the house.

When he walked into one big room the door behind him slammed shut. He tried to open the open the door but it wouldn't budge open. Next he began to hear weird scratching and scraping sound so he moved further into the room. And tried looking for where the sounds were coming from.

After his search all he could find was a three foot tall teddy bear and set it on a chair. Next he looked away with his back towards the bear trying to process what's been happening. Not a moment too soon the teddy bear's eyes began to glow yellow, it's body started to grow bigger, it's teeth and fangs became sharper. Now it's begun to walk towards the officer as he was lost in thought.

The officer noticed a sly draft blowing towards his neck. When he towards he fell back in shock of a bear appearing out of nowhere. He took out his gun and started to fire shots at the bear trying to injure it enough for him to try and find a way out. The bear felt no pain and kept moving closer and closer towards, opening it's mouth wider to eat him in one bite.

The kids watch as the bear had the man against a wall and when you think it's over a women comes bursting in with a shotgun and chunk of her left shoulder missing. She fires the gun at the bear's face making it burst and blood went flying everywhere. She told the officer to run cause the shot will only make it stop moving for a few minutes and then it will attack once again. The kids were relief that the man was rescued but it was far from over.

They wanted to watch what will happen next even though they were still terrified. When the next scene was about to happen the video started to blur out and go to nothing but static.

All three kids sighed in relief and Ben tried to play it off "What happened to the movie?" he asked.

"Beats me but it wasn't that scary anyways." said Charlotte also trying to play it off.

Sunni cleared her throat "I'll check on the tape and see if I get it to play." she said in a nervous tone that Ben and Charlotte didn't catch.

When she got up and started to walk towards the TV Ben and Charlotte called out "Wait!"

Sunni turned around "Yeah what's up?" she asked.

"I...I..a think it's pretty late maybe it's good we stop the movie here." said Ben in a little nervous tone.

"He's right we can finish it tomorrow or something." Charlotte agreed.

"I guess you guys have a point there." Sunni said a bit happy they didn't have to continue to watch it.

The kids sat in silence for a while until Sunni decided to break the silence, "Guys I can't lie I was really scared of that movie." she confessed.

"Same here I thought it wasn't going to scary but it was." Charlotte agreed.

"You guys aren't the only ones." Ben added.

They confessed how they really felt about the movie and felt no shame. Afterwards they decided to sit in the living and sleep in there so nothing pops on them.

"Alright guys hopefully nothing will sneak up." Sunni stated trying to relax on couch.

Ben and Charlotte nod in agreement. They sit in the dark while on the couch and start to drift off into sleep. Next thing you know the door slam open and the light turns.

The kids get freak out and summon their weapons as quick as they can. They then jump towards the door ready to fight the evil bear. They all get hit and head and land on the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a man's voice.

The kids look up and see Shun looking down towards them. "Dad you're back" said a happy Ben and Charlotte.

"Uncle Shun you're back early." Sunni pointed out.

"Yeah i'm back early. Why are you guys still awake?" Shun they could answer Steven, Connie and Amethyst walked into the house.

"You kids are still awake." said a surprised Connie.

"Did my dad let you kids stay up this late?" asked Steven.

The kids looked towards each other. "Grandpa isn't here." said a nervous Ben.

"What do you mean he's not here?" asked Amethyst.

"Something came up so he couldn't come and watch us." Charlotte replied.

"If you knew he was going to come, why didn't you call us?" asked Shun.

"We kinda wanted to see if we can handle being home alone and not make a big mess." Sunni replied.

"You're all going to punished for not telling us about my dad not being here." Steven stated.

"Also the house is kinda a mess." Connie added as she looks arounds the house.

"Speaking of which you guys jumped at me when I walked inside, mind explaining to me what that was about?" Shun asked.

"We saw a scary movie that Ben found your and Mom's part of the room." Charlotte blurted out then covered her mouth.

"Movie?" Shun asked confused not knowing about a movie.

"It was Evil Bear" Ben replied.

"I still have no idea what you guys are talking about." Shun said then turned towards Amethyst. "Mind explaining?" he asked.

"Must have been buried in under a lot of stuff." she replied. "Also why we're you going threw our stuff Ben?" she added.

"I was bored after pulling some pranks in Garnets and Pearls ro…" he replied but covered his mouth before he finished.

"What did you do?" Shun asked.

"I kinda made the Lava in Garnet's room obsidian and put dead fish in the water in Pearl's room." Ben replied.

Shun hits Ben on the head once again. And Ben asked why he was hit again. "Ben the water in Pearl's room is connected to the water in our room." Shun replied.

"We're sorry" Sunni apologized for them. "Speaking of which why are you guys back so early?" she asked.

"Yeah and why are you guys covered in food stains." Charlotte added.

The adults looked at each other as saw they were still covered in food stains from what had happen at the restaurant earlier that night and they all blushed of embarrassment as Connie replied, "Uh, some irresponsible people got in an argument at the restaurant which lead to a major food which we got caught into the crossfire."

"Who were the people that started the food fight?" Ben asked

"*cough* *cough* Connie and your father *cough* *cough*" Amethyst said, playfully as she and Steven started laughed.

Connie and Shun looked backed at Steven and Amethyst with a furious look causing the two to bring their laughter to an end. After that Connie turned to the kids and she answered, "it wasn't anybody we know, so I couldn't tell anyway it time for you'll to go to bed now."

"But Mom." Sunni said.

"Don't talk back to your mother it time for bed now go." Steven implied.

"Yes Daddy." Sunni agreed.

"And that goes for you two as well, Charlotte and Ben." Shun said

"Yes Dad." The twins replied.

With that the kids walked away as they each headed for their rooms. Sunni walks into her room, so she goes to towards the hallway while Ben and Charlotte goes into Amethyst's room and split up to go to their own area of the room.

Once the kids were gone all the adults sighed in relief and Shun was the first to speak as he said, "Alright guys I think it time for me to go and undo all the things that Ben has done to the others room."

"Yeah and it time for me to hit the hay." Amethyst added.

After that said, Amethyst and Shun took off to the Temple door and entered into Amethyst's room leaving Connie and Steven alone in the living room.

"Man that was one crazy date night wasn't it?" Steven said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah tell me about." Connie agreed, sitting right next to Steven.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked Connie.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess." She replied, sounding disappointed.

"Are you sure Connie because you sound like you're not okay." Steven asked.

"Actually no I'm not okay. Tonight was a complete disaster all I wanted was to have a completely normal date night, where we could act like adults and it turned into a childish food fight." She responded, sadder.

Steven wrapped his arms around her as he said, "Oh it okay honey I had a good time and so did the other, well when the food fight broke out at least. You see Connie the other weren't raised like you to have manner and be respectful adult, they were raised to live off their instinct and live life to the extreme so you can't blame them for wanting to act childish."

"Yeah you're right Steven. I'm sorry for the way I acted." Connie apologized.

"It okay you were only doing what your parents taught you. Anyway I think it time for us to go bed." Steven said, then grabbed Connie's hand and lead her to their room as they head to sleep for the night.

 **That's the end of Chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 is being worked on as we speak so don't worry about that chapter. Anyways how you enjoying the story so far and if you have any ideas for us just Pm Jaroberts251 or myself. Rate and reviews are really appreciated. Until next time stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Which one is real and which one is fake?**

 **(Masked Island)**

Shun, Steven, Sunni, Ben and Charlotte are fighting a creature that seems to be a shape-shifter, that has the appearance of black goo with a small light grey shard in its body. They all surrounded the shapeshifter with weapons in hand.

"Alright guys just like we planned. Go!" Shun said giving the signal to try and take it down.

Shun and Charlotte jumped towards the shape-shifter with sword aim straight at it. The shape-shifter turns into a seagull and flies off before it could get hit. Next Steven and Sunni fling their shields at the seagull to stop it from escaping. The shapeshifter then turned into a cat to avoid the shields, and landed on all fours.

The others came running towards the cat to catch before it had a chance to run away. The cat began to turn back to make a run for it but Ben grabbed it with his gloves before it could.

"I caught the shapeshifter just as planned guys." Ben said having a firm grip on the shapeshifter incase it tried to run again.

The other walked up to Ben. "Alright Ben you did it." Sunni congratulated him.

"Yeah little bro, you managed to do something right for a change." Charlotte teased him a bit.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ben asked a little annoyed by Charlotte's teasing.

"Alright you two that's enough, you can argue after we bubble this thing away." Shun stated trying to get them to stop and get back to the task at hand.

Ben and Charlotte stop arguing and focused once again. Steven then spoke "Alright then let's get this over with."

Shun made his sword disappear and summoned his gloves "Okay Ben make sure to keep a firm grip on it and once you completely hand it over move your hands away so that I can freeze it in place." he instructed.

Ben nodded, understanding what needed to be done. The cat kept tossing and turning but Ben wouldn't let up. Now Ben begins to move his hands towards his father hands to make the exchange. As they are about to make contact the cat quickly inhaled a big breath of air.

When Ben was passing the cat to his father it then exhaled all it's breath, enough to slip out of Ben's grip. Once it hit the floor it transformed once again but this time to a dragonfly and flew away with great speed. Steven, Sunni, and Charlotte were shocked to see how smart it was and managed to find a way to escape.

Ben looked down to the ground in disappointment "Sorry guys, looks likes I screwed in the end." he said in a sad tone.

Shun rubbed his head to make him feel better "Don't beat yourself up about it. I didn't even expect it to be able to come up with something that sneaky last minute." he said trying to cheer Ben up.

"Your dad's right Ben, not even the other gems could have predicted it would do something like that. Well except Garnet maybe." Steven added.

"Yeah that was a very sneaky trick." Sunni said also trying to cheer Ben up.

"If you that beat up about it make sure to catch it next time. And if you want I'll let you have my dessert for dinner tonight." said Charlotte trying her best to cheer Ben up.

"But tonight's when we're having your favorite type of dessert." Ben pointed out. "Will you really let me have it?" he added still having his head facing the ground.

"I...I ugh, yeah I'll let you have it if you stop acting like a baby already." Charlotte replied forgetting it was the night her favorite dessert would be served.

Ben faced up with a smile "Alright deal! I'll cheer up since you're giving me your dessert tonight." he stated.

With that everyone made their weapons disappear and began to walk back towards the warp pad. As the kids walked behind and talking the adults were having a conversation.

"Shun were really gotta find that shape-shifter, so next time let's bring Peridot to scan the area for it and Garnet to stop any of its sneaky tricks." Steven stated.

"I agree and next time I won't let it slip through my fingers that easily." Shun agreed vowing to catch it next time.

"The mission went pretty well today, don't you guys agree?" Sunni asked Ben and Charlotte.

"You're right things went pretty smoothly." Charlotte agreed.

"It was until I screwed it all up in less than five seconds." Ben protested.

"Not this again." Said a ticked off Charlotte.

"Charlotte calm down." Said Sunni trying to calm down Charlotte. "Ben we all agreed it could happen to anyone so don't feel to bad about it." she added.

"Guess your ri….." said Ben but then tripped over something.

"Ben are you alright?" asked Charlotte trying to make sure he's okay.

"Yeah Ben, are you okay?" Sunni added also trying to see if he's okay.

"I'm fine I just tripped over something." Ben said looking back towards where he feel from.

"Guys what's the hold up? It'll be getting dark pretty soon." Steven said trying to remind them of the time.

"We're coming" Sunni said trying to reassure him and started to walk once again.

"Ben get up we gotta go." said Charlotte and also began to walk again.

Ben sees a weird looking silver disk on the ground and picks it up. 'I wonder what this thing is?" he asked himself.

"Ben hurry up or we might leave you behind." Shun said trying to get him to hurry up.

"Alright I'm coming." Ben said quickly putting the disk in his pocket and going towards the others.

They reach the warp pad and head back to the temple to tell the others the bad news that the shape-shifter got away. The shape-shifter got away but it could be closer than they think.

 **(The Next Day)**

Steven, Shun and Amethyst are in the kitchen while the kids are in the living room doing their own thing. Sunni was on her phone playing "Mad Turkeys". Charlotte was waving her sword around practice some tricks Pearl taught her. Ben was just flipping the silver disk in his hand.

He noticed the time and got up his spot "Mom, Dad can I go hang out with Riley? We said we'll meet again around this time." he pleaded a bit.

"Alright, but you have to bring me some donuts later." Amethyst stated.

"Thanks Mom, what about you dad?" Ben asked turning towards Shun now.

"Don't do anything to crazy the first time you guys hung out a building collapsed." he replied.

"To be fair the building was pretty old and we've hung out a few times afterwards and nothing happened." Ben protested.

"I know that, anyways have funny and don't do anything crazy." Shun said wanting him to be safe.

With that Ben puts his silver disk on the coffee table in the living room and walks out of the house. The silver disk began to move off the table and without anyone knowing started to transform.

"Here are your waffles guys." Steven said handing Shun and Amethyst both a plate full of waffles.

They thanked him and began to eat. "So Amethyst, how do you feel about Ben having a little girlfriend." he asked while eating his waffles.

"Glad he's has someone else to hang out with then just Sunni and Charlotte." she replied squirting syrup on her waffles. "They're growing up so fast." she added in a sad tone clenching her left hand that's resting on the table.

Shun place his hand over her fist "Don't worry they may be growing up but they're always going to need us in someway." he said trying to cheer her up.

A figure walked up towards them very slowly. Amethyst caught sight "Yo Ben you're still here I thought you left?" she asked. "Shouldn't keep your girlfriend wai….." she said but before she could finish Ben punched her making her crash into the refrigerator.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on Ben. "Ben you better have a good explanation for hitting your mom." Shun stated cracking his knuckles. "Steven is she alright?" he asked looking back at bit to make sure she's okay.

Steven helped Amethyst up "Amethyst are you alright?" he asked.

Amethyst coughed a bit before answering "I'll live but why did Ben attack me out of nowhere?" she asked.

"Ben I'm still waiting for your explanation." Shun said starting to get angry at Ben for hitting Amethyst.

Ben didn't answer and launched a punch at Shun without hesitation. Shun quickly caught his punch and noticed something was a bit off.

"Ben, why are you attacking mom and dad from out of nowhere?" Charlotte asked wanting to know his reasons.

"You're taking this way too far Ben, whatever is going on we can talk it over." Sunni said trying to stop Ben.

Ben then threw another punch towards Shun. But he catches his second punch just like before.

"Ben even if that's you or not, I want you to know the only one here who can beat me is me." Shun said letting this person know how strong he really his.

With Ben gave him a smirk as he body began to glow bright blue as it started to change appearance in front of Shun. After the blue light dimmed down it took the form of Shun and looked quite identical.

Shun was a bit surprised but still less surprised then everyone else. "So my hunch was correct, you're the shape-shifter after all." he said figuring it out.

The shape-shifter Shun let out a small smirk and head butted Shun to make him let go of his hands. Next a blue aura started to surround the shape-shifter while aim both hands at Steven and Amethyst.

"Steven form a bubble around yourself and Amethyst right now!" Shun ordered.

Steven did as he was told and created a large pink bubble surrounding himself and Amethyst. Shun went in front of them as a blast of ice fired in there direction. When it made contact that whole area of the house was covered with ice and the gems were trapped within it. Steven dropped the bubble and him along with Amethyst started to try and break the ice around them.

The shape-shifter fell to his knee and began to change shape once again. It transformed back into Ben and got up from its spot. Next it turned towards Sunni and Charlotte as it started to walk towards them.

"You two are both a lot less stronger than those gems so this form should be about enough to defeat you." said the fake Ben.

Charlotte summoned her sword while Sunni began to try and summon her shield. "Cuz, we gotta fight him even though he looks a lot like Ben." said Charlotte seeing they have no other choice.

"I know that, Uncle Shun said he was the shape-shifter but I don't know how he even got here." said Sunni readying her shield.

"Yesterday after I got away from you'll the first time, I turned into a silver disk in attempt to hide, but when I thought I was in the clear that when your foolish friend accidently trip over me and decided to bring me home thinking I was just some random object he found on the ground." stated fake Ben.

Charlotte started to swing a few blows with her sword "No one calls my little brother names but mom, me, and sometimes my dad." she said while continuing her strikes.

The shape-shifter dodges all her strikes and is about to deliver a punch to Charlotte's face but Sunni tossed her shield to help Charlotte evade the punch. As the shield bounces off his hand fake Ben grabs it and throws it back at Sunni hitting, her in the stomach. Next, he quickly kneed Charlotte in the stomach and pushed her back.

"You're both pathetic! You can't even land a single blow." said a cocky fake Ben looking down at an injured Sunni and Charlotte.

Charlotte let's out a smirk and tightly grabs the handle to her sword. Fake Ben eyes widen as he sees his leg tangled in a type of whip with blades around it.

"What I thought I froze that short Purple gem." he said confused why a whip is around his leg.

"Dad said you could gain recent memories of the things you turn into but the thing is Ben never knew I could use my weapon as a whip." said Charlotte and then began pull the handle back into the air.

Fake Ben slams into the floor in an instant and the sword whip loosened around his ankle. Next Sunni jumped towards him with her foot father in front the kick him. Fake Ben barely avoided the kick by rolling out of the way. He then summoned Ben's weapon and began to throw punches.

Two to three minutes passed, Sunni and Charlotte are breathing hard as well as have a few bruises and a few scratches. Fake Ben had only scratches and wasn't breathing as hard.

"You little girls had enough yet?" asked a cocky Fake Ben.

"We're...not going down easily." Sunni replied still trying to catch her breath.

"That's right we...we're going to beat you." Charlotte added trying to act tough.

"I might as well end this." stated Fake Ben raising his hands and ready to end the fight.

"Hey you, Ben wanna be, I think you forgot about some people." said a voice in an angry tone.

The girls and fake Ben turn towards the direction of the voice and see the gems free from the ice. Fake Ben was surprised they escaped already, "How did you escape? I was certain you would be trapped for at least another five minute." he said while being a bit confused.

"You may be a copy of me but you can't beat the original." Shun replied ready to fight.

"You hurt my daughter I have no choice but to stop you right here and now." said Steven also with anger in his voice and started to walk forward.

Amethyst held her arm out to stop him "He attacked me first, while looking like my son and hurt my daughter. I'M TAKING HIM OUT!" she shouted with anger.

Amethyst jumped towards fake Ben ready to fight even though he looks like her son. Around the same time fake Ben started to change shape once again. This time he became Amethyst. They collided and began to fight one another with about even strength and land the same blows.

They started to fight so badly a puff of smoke surrounded them as they fought. After they both calmed down they both said "Guys attack the fake me." they said while pointing at one another.

Everyone was unsure who was the real Amethyst. So they huddled up and tried to figure out who is who.

"Alright guys we need to figure out which one is the real Amethyst and beat the fake one." Steven stated.

"You're right Dad but how can we figure out who is the real one?" Sunni asked.

"Dad, you know mom the best so you gotta know who's the real one." said Charlotte to her father.

"I gotta good feeling who's the real one and who's the fake, but let's just ask them questions at first to make sure." Shun replied.

With that they broke the huddle and turned towards the two Amethyst. Steven was the first to speak "Only the real Amethyst would know this, Who tried to kiss Shun about 20 years ago?" he asked.

Shun whispered to him "You really have to bring that up again." He asked a bit mad about it.

Both Amethyst answered with about the same annoyed tone "It was Lapis"

Charlotte tugged on Shun shirt "Dad, did that really happen?" she asked.

"Let's try and find your mom first." he said trying to avoid the question.

"Auntie Amethyst, is it true you and Uncle Shun like to spend a lot a time together in your room?" Sunni asked with the only question that came down to mind.

"Why do you guys only ask questions that involve me?" Shun asked starting to get more upset.

"True" both Amethyst answer with blushed on their face.

'This is embarrassing' thought Amethyst to herself.

'Pretending to be this gem is pretty easy.' thought the fake Amethyst to herself.

"My turn mom, who's your favorite between Ben and Me?" Charlotte asked.

"Your father and I don't have favorites and you know that already dumb dumb." said Both Amethyst in unison.

Charlotte got a little mad not getting an answer. Everyone knew it was up to Shun to ask Amethyst something only she would know.

"Where did you hide it?" Shun asked in a serious voice.

Both of the Amethyst waited a moment before answering "It's buried in the a pile of trash before you enter one of the kids room."

Steven and the girls faces filled with shock "What did she hide?" they asked in unison.

"Something important to me." Shun replied starting to walk towards the two Amethyst. "I know my wife." he added as he walked towards them.

He goes next to one of the Amethyst and puts an arm around her from the side. "Did you really think I wouldn't know which one was the real one?" he asked.

"You had me a little worried there." said Amethyst happy he figured it out.

The other Amethyst got angry and was about to call him out but noticed he had his glove summoned on the hand that wasn't around the other Amethyst.

"Alright imposter I think it's time you get bubbled." said Shun looking at the other Amethyst.

She had a smile on her face "Guess you really know which one is the real one." she stated.

Next, Shun sprung his arm forward with the glove on it and hit the Amethyst right next to him.

She back upped a bit and started coughing "What are you doing?" she asked holding on to the spot he hit.

"Like I said I know my wife, that means you can't fool me." Shun stated.

Everyone started to move in around the fake Amethyst. She had to think quickly so she transformed once again. This time it was a ninja wearing all black.

"Time for my escape once again." Said the ninja throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground.

Everyone started coughing do to the black smoke. While everyone was coughing the front door burst open. After the smoke clear everyone was there but no sign of a doppelganger or a ninja.

"Guess he escaped" said Steven seeing the door open.

"You're right but if he gets into town he'll get away for sure." Shun stated.

"Let go after him." Amethyst added.

"Let us help" said the girls but they could barely move from the bruises.

"You girls should let Steven heal you first then go out to find the shape-shifter." said Shun worried about their current condition.

"We're fine Uncle Shun." said Sunni trying to play it off.

"He's right, let me heal you two while Shun and Amethyst try and find the shape-shifter." said Steven knowing there not okay.

"But we want to help." said Charlotte.

"Just come and help us look after you're done being healed." said Amethyst.

The girls nod in agreement, with that Steven starts to heal them as Shun and Amethyst begin to head into town.

 **(With Ben and Riley)**

The sun shined in the afternoon at the Beach city skate park, Riley is sitting on a bench with her skateboard on her side as she was on her phone playing, 'Angel samurai.'

As she looked like she was in the zone playing her game, she suddenly heard say, "Hey Riley." Once hearing her name, Riley looked up from her phone to see Ben walking toward her. Once seeing him coming, Riley exit out of her game and put her phone in her pocket as she stood up off the bench to greet him.

"Hey Ben, what took you so long and why did you had to come at the exact moment I was just about to beat my high score." She said.

"Well I'm sorry Riley, but I had to tell my family where I was going to be and I live far at the other end of the beach so it takes me a while to get to places." Ben replied.

"Okay whatever let's just have some fun and forget about it." Riley suggested.

"Fine, but what exactly are we going to do here?" Ben asked.

"We're at the skate park so I think we're supposed to skate." Riley replied.

"Alright I get it but there's just one problem, I don't have a skateboard or roller skates, so how am I supposed to skate with you." Ben said.

"Don't worry about it Ben we can just take turns using my skateboard." Riley replied.

"Good that's cool, but I just realized another problem, I never rode a skateboard a day in my twelve year old life." Ben said.

After that was said, Riley placed a hand on her on his shoulder and said, "hey it doesn't matter if you can skate or not, I'll be here to help put you up."

"T-t-thanks R-riley." Ben stuttered as a light purple blush appeared across his face.

"Good so I'll go first to show you the rope, so I'm gonna take it slow so pay attention." Riley said.

"O-o-okay." Ben agreed still blushing.

"Alright here I go." Riley said.

With that Riley picked up her skateboard and placed it at her feet and she stepped one foot on her skateboard and kick her other foot causing the skateboard to start the move. Next, she started to ride along the surface of the skate park until she goes riding on the ramps.

Then Riley started to gain speed as she goes grinding on the reels and returned to Ben as she finished with 360 kickflip and pick up her skateboard up. After she was done Riley handed her board over to Ben as she said, "alright Ben it your turn."

"I don't know Riley, you did a lot of tricks I not sure if I'll be able to keep my balance let alone ride the skateboard the way you did." Ben said.

"Don't worry Ben I'll be here to help you if you want. We'll just take it slow at first and work your way up, okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I like it when we get to spend more time together." Ben replied, smiled.

After that was said, a red blush appeared across Riley but she quickly shook off the feeling she felt as she just shoved the skateboard in Ben's chest and said, "here just take the skateboard and just do your best."

"Oh okay." Ben replied, accepting the skateboard.

With that Ben placed the skateboard on the ground and placed his right foot on top of the board and used his left foot to help kick start it. Next, he was riding as he kept a steady pace until he accidently went into pool at that point he thought he was about to fall and hurt he himself, but it the complete opposite than he thought as realized he was skateboarding around the pool with no problem.

'Wow this is actually easy.' Ben thought to himself as he continued to skate.

After a few more minutes of skateboarding Ben stopped and returned to Riley, who was looking really surprised at what she had just saw. When Ben noticed her surprise look on her face he said, "You okay Riley, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I thought you said, 'you've never roda skateboard a day in your twelve year old life'?" Riley said

"Yeah I never did." Ben replied.

"Then what do you call that?" Riley asked.

"Uh, beginner luck." Ben answered, unsure himself about how he was able to skate all that good on his first try.

"Well that mean you won't be needing training after all." Riley said, a little disappointed.

"Hang on Riley I may not need to learn how to ride a skateboard, but I still need help to master all the skills in order to keep riding a skateboard like this." Ben explained. "And who knows maybe you can teach me how to do some of those trick you can do." He added.

Another blush appeared on Riley as she replied, "oh Ben, you really need to stop sweet talking me, but if that what you want to who am I to deny you. Alright, I'll teach you how to do tricks on a skateboard."

"Yes!" Shouted a happy Ben, then he wrapped his arms around Riley pulling her into a hug.

Riley's eyes were widen until she then slowly closed her arms began to wrap around Ben's waist. As they stood there for a moment or two until they both realized what they were doing and quickly move a few feet away from one another.

"Ugh… I'm sorry Riley I just couldn't control myself." Ben apologized blushed very dark purple.

"No… It's okay you were just excited that all." Riley replied.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get a drink from the soda machine, do you want one?" Ben asked.

"Umm, actually yeah I would like a lemonade please." Riley said.

"Alright, I'll be right back stay put." Ben replied.

With that Ben took off running to the vending machine to get their drinks, but as soon as he past a corner a ninja wearing stuck his head out and began to chuckle.

'Look who I found foolish little boy, who brought me here to this hellhole and that girl seemed to be important to him, well allow me to have some fun here.' the ninja thought to himself.

Next, the ninja was covered in a bright blue light as he started to change forms. Once the light dimmed down there appeared the ninja has changed forms to look exactly like Ben. With that done, fake Ben ran from behind the the corner over to Riley.

"Riley." Fake Ben called out.

Riley looked to see who she thought was Ben coming toward her without any drinks in hand.

"Hey Ben, you're that quick, where are the drinks?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but the machine was completely sold out of drinks." Fake Ben replied.

"Oh that a shame, anyway you want to get back to skateboarding." Riley suggested.

"You know what let forget about skateboarding for the day because I just remember I saw this spot at the top of the hill near the lighthouse where you can see a beautiful sunset and I wanted to see if you would accompany me to see it." Fake Ben said.

"Umm, are you sure Ben because you don't usually like to that kinda stuff." Riley replied.

"Well I there a first time for anything just like you talked me into skateboarding." Fake Ben said.

"Oh okay let's go." Riley agreed.

"Great let go." Fake Ben said, excited.

Next, Fake Ben reached out and took hold on Riley's hand and began leading her to the cliff of the temple. Right after they left the real Ben showed up with two paper cups in his hands; one containing lemonade, while the contained grape soda. He started to look around as he realized that Riley wasn't where she was supposed to be.

'Hey where Riley I was only gone for a few minutes.' Ben thought to himself.

Just as he was about to turn he felt something hit his back hard as he was tackled to the ground. He hit the ground hard as he still felt something lying on top on him which got him angry.

"I think we got him." A familiar voice said, from a distance.

With that the figure on Ben's back got up off of him and next he felt something wrap around prevented him from using his arms. Then Ben rolled over on his back to see Shun, Amethyst, and Charlotte standing over him.

After seeing those three a question mark appeared over Ben's head as he asked, "Mom, Dad, Charlotte, what the heck going on here, why did you'll attack and tied me up?"

"Enough we got you now shapeshifter." Charlotte said.

"Shapeshifter? I'm not a shapeshifter." Ben argued trying to wiggle out of the whip that was around him.

"Nice try, but you won't be able to trick us this time looking like Ben." Shun said.

"And why would be try to trick you'll I don't even know what all this is even about." A confused Ben replied.

"Shun I know we're not supposed to trust by looks, but something in the back of my head is telling me that this Ben is not trying to trick us." Amethyst said.

"I want to believe it too, but remember the shape-shifter is a dangerous creature, who can be anybody or anything at any time, and for all we know he transformed back into Ben to let us off the his trace." Shun explained.

"Come at least give him a chance to prove himself because for all we know this could actually be the real life Ben and not an imposter." Charlotte said.

Shun looked at the Ben, then turned to Amethyst and Charlotte he let a sigh and replied, "oh there a fifty percent that I might regret so go ahead and untie him, but he only gets one chance to prove himself."

With that said, Amethyst removed the whip from around Ben allowing him to stand up on his feet. Once he got to up he looked at them as he asked, "alright what I got to do to I am the real me?"

"Don't worry I got the perfect test for you." Charlotte said.

"Well what are you waiting for let me have it." Ben replied.

"If you instinct." Charlotte said.

Next, Charlotte walked over to him as she made it over to him, she balled her fist up and knocked him in the head as hard as she could. After she hit a big bumped appeared on Ben as he yelled, "Oww! Charlotte that isn't a test that just a pass to hit me."

"Yep this is our Ben after all." Charlotte stated.

"Charlotte how could tell by that?" Shun asked.

"It because back when we faced the shape-shifter at the temple, me and Sunni barely get a scratch on him let alone a bump on his head when he was in his Ben form. So if he was the shape-shifter he wouldn't have obtained that much damage like the real Ben would." Charlotte explained.

"That is a smart observation Charlotte." Shun said.

"Yeah Charlotte that was really good." Amethyst agreed.

"Thanks you." Charlotte replied.

"Okay since you are all happy because I'm the real me, now I would like to ask, what on earth would make you'll think I was a shape-shifter?" Ben asked.

"Oh yeah you didn't know what happen back at temple well it all went like this." Charlotte began.

 **(One Explanation later)**

"And that's why we mistook you for a shape-shifter." Charlotte finished.

After hear the explanation, Ben placed his head down as he said, "so I unknowingly brought the shape-shifter home and he took my form and attacked you'll."

"Yes, but there's no reason to be sad Ben because you didn't know that silver disc was it ." Shun said.

"No I'm not sad." Ben replied.

"You're not?" Amethyst asked.

"No, I'm mad that I wasn't there to help when you needed it and now all I want to do is find that shape-shifter and beat so bad that he won't be able change shapes anymore." Ben said, full of angry.

"Hang on Ben before go trying to start something we got to at least find out who his playing as first." Shun replied, trying calm Ben down. "By the way Ben, where is Riley? I thought you were going to hanging out with her today?" He asked.

"I don't know I told her to stay here while I go get us some drinks and when I came back she was gone." Ben answered.

"Well these could be a problem because for all we know she could be with the shape-shifter at this very moment." Shun stated.

"Oh come on there no way she would fall in the hands into the hands of that thing." Ben argued.

"You're already forgetting Ben the shape-shifter can change into a perfect look alike of anybody it choose that why we had to take you down and Riley not knowing it a shape-shifter she would easily believe that shape-shifter is who she think it is." Shun explained.

"That maybe true but trust me there is absolutely no way Riley would ever fall for whatever the shape-shifter looks like at this moment." Ben said.

Next, Charlotte's phone started ringing and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hey… you serious… okay I'll tell them." Charlotte said to the other end of the phone, then she turned to Ben. "Hey little bro about what you said, do want to bet on that?" she asked.

"Why you say that?" Ben asked looking over to Charlotte.

"Because Sunni just called to tell me that you and Riley were seen heading to the top of the cliff, where the lighthouse is located." Charlotte replied.

"What!" They all (except Charlotte) yelled.

"Yup that means that your friend, Riley, is in serious danger being that she doesn't know that the Ben she's with is actually a shape-shifter." Charlotte stated.

"We then what are we doing just standing around here we need to stop that shape-shifter before he does something unspeakable to Riley." Ben said.

"Now hang on another minute Ben we just can't go up there without a plan." Shun implied.

"We can't think of a plan Dad because it a shape-shifter whatever we do he can just copy it and add it to his arsenal." Ben argued. "If you'll aren't going to help then I'll go by myself." He added, then taking off running to the lighthouse.

After he was gone, Amethyst turned to Shun as she said, "Ben's got a point, even if we come up with a plan he can turn one of our own attacks against us."

"Yeah dad even if we can think of anything we still gotta help because that our jobs as the Crystal gems." Charlotte added.

With that Amethyst and Charlotte took off running after Ben as they did so Shun watched them and said, "Dammit!" then running after all of them.

 **(Let's go to Riley and Fake Ben)**

The two of them had just arrived at the Beach city lighthouse as the sun begins to set ending the day. Riley began to looking around as she was admiring the sights and said, "wow Ben I got to admit that is a wonderful sunset."

"I know Riley, but you could get a closer over by the edge where the fence is you'll also get a perfect view of the ocean." Fake Ben said.

"Umm, oh okay." Riley agreed.

Riley walked over to the edge, where the fence was as she was still admiring the view unknowing to her Fake Ben was standing behind her as he lifted his hands up ready to throw her over, but before he could a familiar voice called out to Riley catching attention.

"Riley!" a voice called out.

When hearing the voice, a confused look appeared across Riley's face, she turned around to look past the Ben she was with to see another Ben coming up the cliff in a hurry.

"Ben?!" She asked confused.

'Damn it he just had to show up.' The Fake Ben thought to himself as he turned to see Ben coming up to them.

"Yeah Riley it's me, Ben, and I'm here to save you because that person with you is a shape-shifter posing as me." Ben replied.

"A shape-shifter?" Riley asked, looking at the Ben she is with.

The Fake Ben turned to face Riley as he said, "Don't believe him Riley because for all we know he could be the shape-shifter and he trying to frame me so you can't trust him."

"Oh don't fall for it Riley he's only messing with you he's the fake." Ben replied.

"Who are you calling a fake you fake." Fake Ben said, calling Ben a lair.

"I'm not the fake, I'm the real deal unlike you." Ben replied.

With that the two collided and began to fight one as they kept repeating, 'I'm the real Ben'. As they fought a puff of smoke surrounded them. Riley watched as this whole thing broke out and she then looked to notice that Ben's family; Shun, Amethyst, and Charlotte were coming up the cliff.

"Alright we're here." Shun said. "Now all we got to do is find those three." he added.

"Yeah it shouldn't be that hard." Amethyst replied.

"Totally." Charlotte agreed.

"Hey Ben's family." Riley said, getting their attention.

They all looked to see Riley coming toward them, once she arrived to them Shun was the first to ask, "Riley, where Ben and the shape-shifter?"

"Umm, about that we're having a serious problem with that." Riley replied.

"Well what's the problem?" Amethyst asked.

Riley then pointed over to her right, when they looked over in the direction Riley pointed out they saw big puff of smoke as they knew that the Bens had gotten in a fight.

"Oh man this can't be good." Charlotte said.

"You're telling me." Amethyst agreed.

"Alright let's put an end to this already." Shun implied, then looking over at the two Ben that were fighting. "Ben!" He added trying to get their attention

When hearing Shun's voice, both Ben calmed down and looked to see Riley standing along with Shun, Amethyst, and Charlotte.

"Oh good Mom, Dad, Charlotte I'm glad y'all are here I got the shapeshifter." Both Ben said.

"Oh shit not this again." Amethyst said as she placed her hands on her head.

"They both look just alike." Riley stated.

"Don't let their appearance fool you one of them is the real Ben and the shape-shifter. It all depends which one do we choose will tell who is the real one and which is the fake." Shun explained. "The only problem is how do we decide which is the real one?" He asked.

"Hey I got an idea, how about I do what I did early to identity the real Ben." Charlotte suggested.

"Charlotte I got to admit that was a pretty good idea earlier, but I don't think it going to work time, so we got to think outside the box this time." Shun replied.

"Yeah we don't want you embarrassing your brother in front of his girlfriend." Amethyst added.

Both Bens blushed as they yelled, "Riley just a friend!"

"Yeah right." Charlotte said in sarcastic voice.

"I'm serious." Both Ben replied.

"Oh really then if that so we'll let her decide on which is the real then." Shun said.

"What?!" A confused Riley yelled.

"You heard me, I am giving the honor of finding our real Ben all to you." Shun replied.

"Well good luck, Riley." Amethyst said.

"I'm 50, 50 if you'll choice the real Ben, but anyway just try your best." Charlotte added.

"Wow that real uplifting Charlotte." Riley rolled her eyes.

With that Riley took a deep breath and walked over to the two Ben and began examining them. She look at Ben dead in their eyes during her examination.

After a few minute of examination, Riley turned around and walked over to the fence as she had her back turned to the Ben.

"Okay after thinking and examining I decided to choose the Ben to the left." She said turning around

"Yes." That Ben said, then up walking over and hugged Riley.

As he hugged Riley, unknowingly to him Riley didn't hug back. Then suddenly Riley moved her hand to removed that Ben from her as she used her strength to toss him over the fence and off the cliff.

After that Riley turned around to see everyone with a surprise/scared look on their face and she asked, "What?"

"What, what do you mean what? You just threw Ben off the cliff." Amethyst said.

"No I didn't. Ben right there." Riley replied, pointing to the Ben that was still on cliff with them.

"Wait me?" Ben asked.

"Yes you, Ben." Riley replied.

"But how did you know I was the real me and why you choose the fake Ben instead." He asked.

"Remember Ben when I first met you I told you I saw this look in your eyes of a little kid, who just want to be the best, but feels like he just going to end being a failure in life, that what I saw again in your eyes and so I knew it was you and second I choose him so I could do that." Riley explained, then walking over to Ben.

"Well I'm glad that you chose me and took care of the shape-shifter for us." Ben replied.

"I'm glad that Riley made the right choice, but the problem isn't over with yet." Amethyst pointed out.

"And why not?" Ben asked.

"Just turn around and you two will see." Charlotte replied.

Ben and Riley turned around to see a giant bird flying over them.

"Oh man didn't see that coming." Riley said.

"You probably should've because it was a shape-shifter, he could've changed himself to anything to save himself." Ben replied.

"Yeah and looks like this time he decided to turn in a giant bird." Shun said punching his palm and summoning him gloves. "Riley get behind us, everyone summon your weapons." he ordered.

With that Riley got behind everyone and the others summoned out their weapons. The bird dove down towards the others with great speed. Everyone braces themselves for impacts. But before the Giant bird could make contact one shield come crash into the bird's head making it stop crash into the ground and a second shield went way off course and went over the cliff.

Everyone faced the direction where the two shields came from and see Steven and Sunni coming towards them. Steven calls out "You guys did we get it?"

"You hit it Uncle Steven but I think Sunni was a little off." Shouted Charlotte as they came closer.

Shun pulled Amethyst for a quick chat. Steven and Sunni finally reached the other. "Are you guys alright?" asked a worried Sunni.

"We're fine" Ben replied.

"Yeah and it was all so amazing." Riley added.

"What I found a amazing is that Riley knew which Ben was the real one." said Charlotte teasing them a little.

"Oh does that mean they really do like one another?" added Sunni.

"It's not what you think." said Ben and Riley with blushes on their face.

"Hate to interrupt your guy's conversation but where are Shun and Amethyst?" Steven asked not seeing them.

Everyone turned around and noticed that they weren't there. The Giant bird started to glow black aura and turned into black slime and began to move from its location.

'Damn if I had any energy left I would destroy each and ever…" said the black slime but stopped because of something in the way.

The black slime looked up and saw a women with long white hair standing in front of it. "You really caused us a lot of trouble." she stated.

The black slime tried to slither away but got completely frozen solid before it could. Next the woman punched the ice, shattering it into pieces.

'You think we shattered it's shard?' She asked herself while looking thru the pieces of ice.

'I'm sure it's intact we only used enough to make sure it poofed and…. There it is.' She thought to herself picking up a black shard.

Next she formed a blue bubble around the black shard and warped it away. "You think we should meet back with the kids?" she said to herself.

"Yeah there probably worried about us." she answered herself. With that she began walk in the direction of the others.

"Guess mom and dad just left us to handle the rest." Ben stated.

"I guess but it's usually not like dad to do this to us." Charlotte protested.

"Charlotte's got a point." Sunni agreed.

"I don't think they would just leave especially if it something this important." Steven stated.

"Guys you knocked down the Giant Bird but is it over?" Riley pointed out.

"Don't worry it's over." replied a female voice.

Everyone looked in the direction that the voice came from. Riley was a little shocked seeing a really talk women with white hair walking towards them.

"Ben, who's that?" Riley asked wanting to know who the women was.

"Why tell you when I can introduce you." said Ben walking Riley to the women. "Hey Citrines let me introduce you to….." said Ben but stopped after being hit in the head by Citrines.

"What was that for?" Ben asked touching the top of his head.

"I could have been the shapeshifter and you would have been in more trouble than this." replied Citrines calming herself down.

"Mom, Dad your back." said an excited Charlotte.

"You guys are fused, does that mean it all over?" asked Steven.

Citrines gave him a nod to tell him it's over. And turn her attention back to Riley "So Riley what do think?" she asked.

"You look really cool." Riley replied.

"You're not shocked we can combine into this?" Citrines asked her.

"I seen a lot today so this doesn't really surprise me." Riley replied.

"Citrines how did you beat the shapeshifter?" asked a curious Sunni.

Citrines unfused and became Shun and Amethyst once again. "Froze it solid and smashed it." Shun replied.

"You guys remember to bubble it right?" asked a worried Steven.

"Yeah we handled everything." Amethyst replied to reassure him.

Riley's phone began to ring and she answered it "Hello... Hey daddy you're on your way here….Alright I'll meet you by the Plaza." Riley said hanging up her phone. "I have to go everyone, thanks for saving me today." she said.

Everyone said it was nothing and she began to walk down the hill. Ben called out to her before she got far "Riley want me to go with you?" he asked.

"I'm fine it's not to far of a walk." she replied giving him a wavy and heading towards the Plaza.

Ben wave back to here and Charlotte put her arm around Ben "Sorry you couldn't walk your girlfriend little bro." she said starting to tease him again.

"I keep telling you she's just a friend." Ben protested while trying to get out of Charlotte's hold.

"But you guys look so great together." said Sunni joining in the teasing.

Ben breaks free from Charlotte's hold "At least I have someone to hang out then just you two." he said running down the hill.

Sunni and Charlotte looked at one another then started to chase Ben "Let's get him for saying we have no friends." said both of the girls in unison.

Steven, Shun and Amethyst just laugh seeing their kids running around and having fun.

Shun break his laughter "Crap I just remembered." he said making an ice path down the hill and sliding down it. Next he began to run towards the temple.

"What was that about?" asked Steven to Amethyst.

"How I'm I sup….." she said but stopped mid-sentence. "I forgot I told him where it was." she said stepping on the ice.

The ice shattered into pieces the moment Amethyst stepped on it. "He knew I'd remember." she said running down the hill.

Steven had a dumbstruck face on "I don't even want to ask." he said to himself. Then he looked out to the town "Looks like the city will be in good hands with them three someday." he said thinking out loud.

With that Steven smiled as he started walking back to the Temple as they end another great day.

 **Alright everybody that is it for this episode of Steven Universe: The Next Generation and we hoped y'all enjoyed it. Now stay tune for the next episode where Sunni, Ben, and Charlotte has to go through some very serious training as they prepare to go through a very dangerous obstacle course designed by Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper, will they survive or not? Stay tuned to find out, anyway rate and review. Until next time, my name is Jaroberts251 and his is Shun Benitoite, signing out peace. Ps, this Shun Benitoite and I need you readers to do me a favor my friend Jaroberts251 has a story called "A visit to Beach City", please write a review on it saying "I want an answer to the love pentagon" we made a bet and if his story has 6 people leave that review he'll make Steven chose between Lapis, Connie, Mabel, and Peridot and his story's really good check it out if you like both Gravity Falls and Steven Universe. Anyways thanks again and see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 11**

 **First Major Test! The Great Obstacle Course!**

 **(Barn)**

Jasper walks into the barn and seems to be quite upset. She sits on a chair and grunts for a bit.

Lapis can tell Jasper wants to say something but wants someone to ask "Jasper what's wrong?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It's those brats all they do is complain about how tired they are after a full sprint around the beach and complain about not being able to drink water afterwards." Jasper replied in a semi-angry tone.

"That sound like a lot of work and human do have to stay hydrated or else they'll pass out." Lapis argued.

"If you ask me we take it way too easy on them as is and they slack off too much." Jasper said still upset.

"Charlotte and Sunni don't slack off too much and Ben doesn't slack off as much as usual." Lapis stated.

"Today he tried to sneak away about four times and I was gonna make him walk around with four tires behind him but Shun there and said kids shouldn't be pulling that much weight." Jasper added.

"I have to agree, I mean I could barely fly with three tires holding me back." Lapis said knowing how much weight that is.

"The only kick I got out of today is the brat complained about the training was hard and Shun joined us to prove any of the other gems could do it." said Jasper.

"What was the kick?" asked Lapis.

"I kinda went like this." Jasper began to explain.

 **(Earlier that day)**

"Hurry up and finish so we can do are second hourly run." Jasper ordered while the kids were laying on the sand.

"Jasper…..can we have a break be…..before we do our once… an hour full sprint run?" asked Sunni trying to catch her breath.

"No breaks you gotta stay in top form even if that means doing one whole laps around the beach." Jasper replied.

"We do…. Do a whole lap around the beach… not to mention at full sprint." Charlotte complained also trying to catch her breath. "Why can't we have a water break?" she added.

"You can drink all you want aft…." said Jasper but stopped after seeing Ben was gone. "Where did the boy go?" she asked.

"I think he walked towards the temple to… get water." responded Sunni too tired to even cover for him.

"You stay here while I go retrieve the boy." said Jasper about to run towards the temple.

Before she could she sees Shun carrying Ben over on shoulder and walking towards her and girls. "I think you misplaced one kid Jasper." he said.

"I was just about to go and retrieve that slacker." Jasper argued.

Shun put Ben down and he was chugging down a water bottle "I had to go get a drink it's hot outside and you want us to run a lot." he protested.

"Your punishment for leaving without authorization will be four tires roped behind you. And you must finish a lap before half an hour." Jasper stated.

"That's no…." said Ben but got interrupted by Shun "Jasper turn it down a notch their kids and that's a lot of weight for him to handle." he protested.

"You're only giving him special treatment because he's your offspring." Jasper protested.

"If it was Sunni I would be doing the same, like I said a kid can't handle this." Shun protested.

"I guess regular kids couldn't handle this type of stuff." Sunni stated.

"That's true also I bet Jasper is the only gem who can handle this type of task." said Charlotte.

"Yeah doing a full sprint lap around the beach." Ben added.

"Oh really? Fine then I'll just have to join in this training and see if I can handle it." Shun said accepting the challenge. "To make things even more fair I'll add the four tires weight to me and have to finish two laps before you kids finish one each." he added.

'Looks like the kids don't feel tired when hearing they can't handle it.' thought Jasper to herself.

 **(End Flashback)**

"With that we did the full sprint lap and he completed both laps before one of them even finished a lap." said Jasper finished explaining.

"I still don't get the kick from that explanation." said Lapis still a little bit confused.

"The brats could have had an easy day but the part I left off was, if they lost during Steven and Shun's training day they have to do everything they have to do on my day." Jasper replied starting to laugh a bit.

"I get it they should have tried to finish before he could do both laps but they were too careless thinking the extra weight was a disadvantage, but it was all still his advantage." Lapis said figuring it out.

"It was clear and I hate to admit it but I wish I thought it." Jasper said.

With that a curtain inside the barn slid open and out came Peridot who overheard their conversation. "I couldn't help but overhear." she said walking towards them.

"So you were eavesdropping on us?" asked Jasper.

"No I was just in my sector of the barn and couldn't help but to overhear." she stated.

"That's still eavesdropping Peridot." Lapis pointed out.

"Anyways, I agree that the little ones have been taking it easy and I have come up with a testing that sure to make them do their best." she said trying to play it off.

"Sounds interesting I'm in." said Jasper all aboard and ready to go.

"We're gonna need to let the others know." said Lapis seeing they need permission first.

"They'll probably be all for it but we need to discuss how this will all go." said Peridot ready to discuss the plan.

 **(Three days later)**

All the gems gathered out the barn as well as the kids. They waited for Lapis, Jasper or Peridot to hurry up and explain already.

"What's taking so long?" asked Ben tired from learning so much about the making of different things.

"We've only been here for about four minutes so don't complain. Besides this news is gonna be about you kids." Shun said.

"Wait, what do you mean news about us?" asked Sunni and Charlotte in unison.

"I was only informed about the main point of it but not a lot after that. What do you know? And how do you know?" asked Amethyst sitting on the ground.

"I can't give up to much information they're going to explain in a second. Also I know more about this because I asked Lapis about it." Shun replied.

"When did you ask Lapis?" Amethyst asked in a semi-angry tone wanting to know.

"I asked yesterday in the morning. I knew she does her daily flying routine around that time and they didn't explain much to us too. So I felt if I was gonna any information it would be from her." he explained trying to calm her down.

"Yeah and you didn't tell me about this till now." asked a still semi-angry Amethyst.

Shun picks her by one leg and holds her in place. "Hey put me down Shun you know I hate being upside down." Amethyst argued.

"Not putting you down until you stop being upset with me." he said explaining his reasons.

"Maybe if you hadn't met with Lapis behind my back i wouldn't be so upset." she protested.

"Behind your back? Tell me the last you snuck food in for the kids late at night." he argued back.

They argued as the other gems had their conversations. "Garnet do you see a future where those two don't argue about every little thing?" asked Pearl.

"I see a couple but they usually have a small chance of happening." Garnet replied.

"Do you guys know anymore then Peridot told us?" Steven asked wanting to know.

"I can tell they have good intentions with this so I don't doubt what they have planned." Garnet replied.

"I know as much as you about this so well just wait and see." Pearl replied.

"Hey Charlotte, Ben don't you guys find it weird your parents argue often?" asked Sunni looking over at Shun and Amethyst arguing.

"I don't find it weird because I hear it's good for couples to argue here and there." Charlotte replied.

"Anyways they can be arguing one minute and be completely fine the next." Ben replied.

The kids look over to Shun and Amethyst once again and see them both laying on the ground side by side hold holding hands, with both of them laughing about something.

"See what did I say?" Ben asked.

"They really are arguing one minute and fine the next." Sunni said surprised seeing it with her own eyes.

Just then the barn door opens and out comes Peridot along with Lapis and Jasper carry the old chalkboard. Everyone stopped their conversation and focused on them.

"Glad all of you could make it to this gathering." said Peridot greeting all of them.

"Peridot you don't have to be so formal about this." Steven stated.

"Steven's right just get on with it." said Amethyst not wanting to hear some long speak.

"We planned everything so shut up and don't argue." said Jasper trying to get her to stop talking.

"Are you gonna make me?" asked Amethyst in a sarcastic tone.

"Sounds like you're looking for a good beat down." Said Jasper punching her palm.

"Yeah I'm ready to go whe…" said Amethyst but got her mouth covered and held back by Shun "Just continue I can handle this." he said to reassure everyone.

"Jasper are you alright too?" asked Lapis.

"I'm fine but the runts the one who started it." Jasper replied still holding against Amethyst a little.

Shun had a good grip on Amethyst as Peridot began to tell them the reason for them being there. "Alright we have devised a plan to see if you little ones can handle a course with many twist and turns." said Peridot.

"You three will see who can get the best results and the winner will receive something I've been working on recently." she continued.

"You brats get a whole week to train with a minimum of one gem to train you of your choice." said Jasper saying on of the rules.

"Alright that's gonna be an easy choice I'm picking Mom." Ben commented.

"Of course I'm going picking Dad." said Charlotte knowing who to pick.

"Have to pick my dad cause he knows his stuff." said Sunni also knowing who to pick.

"Sorry kids, but one thing Jasper forgot to mention was that you aren't allowed to pick your parent for this competition." Lapis said telling them the part Jasper forgot.

The kids were a little shocked they weren't allowed to pick their parents. Jasper started to laugh "You should see the looks on the three of your faces they are priceless."

"Jasper please" said Lapis trying to make her stop. "Also the gem you do end up picking will explain the rules of the competition." she added.

"You got one whole Earth rotation to decide which gem will help you." said Peridot saying how much time they have to choose. "And another thing before I forget you can't pick neither Jasper, Lapis, or me for this competition."

"The gem can choose to accept or decline your request to help you and if you don't find one within the time range you get instantly eliminated." Lapis said.

With that being said, the kids got scared as it was going a really tough choice on who to pick to be their trainer for the week.

Ben walked over to Garnet "Umm hey Garnet, you used a type of punching weapon to fight right?" he asked a bit nervous.

"That's correct Ben I do and the answer is yes." she replied.

"But I didn't ask you anything except for if you have a punching weapon." Ben said a bit confused.

"You were going to ask me if I would train you and I accept." Garnet stated.

"How did you know?" asked Ben.

"Let's just say I can kinda see the future." Garnet replied.

'Gotta decided who to pick and fast before the best gems are all picked.' thought Charlotte to herself. 'I have a sword so…', "Pearl will you train me?" Charlotte asked, looking at Pearl.

"Alright Charlotte, since I'm your choice then okay I'll respect your decision." Pearl replied happy to be picked.

"No fair Charlotte I was gonna pick Pearl." Sunni complained.

"Sorry cuz, but first come first served." she said saying she was to slow.

"Well if I can't pick my dad so I'll pick your mom." said Sunni said picking Amethyst.

"Wait me?" asked Amethyst pointing to herself.

"Hey wait a minute they said you can't pick a parent." Ben argued.

"Yeah that's against the rule." Charlotte agreed..

"Correction we said you can't pick your parent we never said anything about the other parents." said Lapis saying it's legal.

"That's a load of bull…." said Ben but got hit on the head by Shun and Amethyst "Watch you mouth." they said.

"By the way every choice is finale." Jasper added to annoy the kids some more.

Sunni walked over to Amethyst "Please Aunt Amethyst I really want your help for this." she begged.

Amethyst thought long and hard before she finally answer "Sorry kid I don't think I'll be a good trainer for you in this." She said rubbing Sunni head and walking away.

"Don't take it to hard Sunni she just thinks she'll slow you down." Said Shun to make Sunni feel better.

"Don't worry I'll convince her to let her train me." said Sunni readying to do anything that she needs to.

"Alright good luck then." said Shun starting to walk off.

"Wait Uncle Shun, I was actually wondering if you would help me convince her." said Sunni now begging him.

"I got you, Sunni I'll try and see if I can convince her to help you somehow." Shun said willing to help her.

With that everyone did there own thing as Sunni followed behind Shun and Amethyst.

"Amethyst, just give me a good reason why you won't help her out." said Shun wanting to know why.

"Like I said I'll just slow her down and why pick me she could've pick you and probably win this thing?" asked Amethyst.

"Amethyst, the point is she picked you and wants you to be the one that helps her win this." Shun replied. "What a minute does this have something to do with she wanted Pearl and then settled for you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure it might be. It's just I feel she only wanted to pick me to make Charlotte mad cause she picked Pearl before she got the chance." Amethyst replied.

"Auntie Amethyst, I'm sorry if I made it feel that way to you but I really want you to help me win." Sunni said jumping in the conversation.

"If you want to win just pick Shu…." said Amethyst but Shun picked her up over his right shoulder "She didn't ask for me to help her she asked you. Just do it already and stop dragging this on longer than it needs to be." he complained.

"Put me down" Amethyst complained wanting to be put down.

"Agree to help Sunni first then I'll put you down." Shun said telling her what she needs to do.

"Please Aunt Amethyst I need you." said Sunni trying to convince her.

After trying to break free a few times and failing Amethyst finished caved in "You two win I'll help Sunni win this thing."

Shun and Sunni high-five from finally being able to convince her to change her mind.

"Okay now let me down." Said Amethyst finally wanting to be put down.

"No" Shun gave a quick response. "Sunni go on ahead we'll catch up." he ordered.

"Alright then daddy's probably way ahead of us." said Sunni leaving as told.

"Amethyst why is it that you really didn't want to help her?" he asked.

"Like I said Pea….." said Amethyst but got interrupted by Shun "Quit the crap and answer the question already." he said knowing she's bluffing.

"Guess you caught on. I didn't want to help her cause I'll be helping her win and what about Ben and Charlotte?" she asked.

"They are gonna try there hardest just like Sunni. Even if they end up losing they will learn from their mistakes and come out on top next time." Shun replied.

"Guess you're right about that and it's our job as parents to make sure our kids learn and grow." She said.

Shun puts her down on the ground after finally being told the truth. They started to walk once again as they headed towards the direction of the temple.

"By the way you're helping me train her for the week." Amethyst said making him help without asking first.

"I don't see how I'm responsible fo….." said Shun but got interrupted by Amethyst shouting "If I beat you back to the temple you gotta help." she said running and already a good distance away.

"You gotta head start that doesn't count." Shun protested chasing after her.

 **(Next Day)**

It was Monday morning, and all the kids were with their personal trainers as they were starting their preparation for the upcoming the Great Obstacle Course.

 **(With Sunni)**

Sunni was walking out to the beach as she was meeting Amethyst for her training session, when she arrived she find Amethyst waiting on the beach.

"Morning Auntie Amethyst, I'm here to start my training." Sunni said, then start looking around and found they were the only one's there. "Auntie, where is everybody?" She asked.

"Morning Sunni, well everybody training separately so they can have some new strategies and tactics so they can win this thing." Amethyst explained. "Anyway let's get started on your training." she added.

"Okay I am ready to go." Sunni agreed. "Anyway I have to ask what exactly are you going to be teaching me, Auntie?" She asked.

"Well since you're going to be competing in an obstacle course I decided that one of the main things we need to focus on is your ability to stay on your feet and be alert." Amethyst replied.

"Alright I'm cool with that, but how are you planning to do that?" Sunni asked.

"This is how it going to work I'm going transform into a wolf and hunt you down." Amethyst answered.

"Yeah that will be go…..wait what are you going to do?" Sunni said, then realizing what Amethyst just said.

Amethyst's gem started to glow as she was covered in a purple light and transformed into a purple wolf.

"Hang on wait a minute Auntie what would my mom and dad think if you just go animal and attack me, they'll would be very displeased with you." Sunni implied.

"I know that, that's why I'm giving you a twelve second head start." Amethyst said.

"Don't you mean twenty second head-start?" Sunni asked.

"No I mean twelve second and they start right now." Amethyst replied. "One…" She started to count.

With that said, Sunni started to look around as she was trying to decide where to go.

"... Two… Three…" Amethyst continued.

Sunni looked to the boardwalk and a idea immediately popped in her head and she started running towards the boardwalk and ran into the city.

"Four..."

"Five…"

"Six…"

"Seven…"

"Eight…"

"Nine…"

"Ten…"

"Eleven…"

"Twelve!"

With that said, Amethyst got up on all four paws and started to sniff around until she found Sunni's scent leading towards the city.

"She went into the city because they're a lot of place to hide that smart, she can't hide from my nose." Amethyst said to herself.

So with that Amethyst started to head into the city as the hunt for Sunni begins.

In the city, Sunni was running as fast as she could to make sure Amethyst wouldn't be able to track her down. She ran through multiple places like the park, and pass by her grandfather car wash. Sunni continued to run until she found an old abandoned building and started to think again.

'Hmm, should I hide or not?' Sunni thought to herself.

But her thought soon came to a quick end, when she heard a loud howl of a wolf coming from the distance.

"Oh no time's up, then I guess I'm going in." Sunni said, then going into the building.

Amethyst was on the streets as she was sniffing around as she was trying to find a scent that would lead her to Sunni. As she was trying to find the scent, Sunni was looking at her through the window of building as she was hoping she wouldn't find her.

Amethyst couldn't get a scent and took off in a different direction in hopes she could find her.

Seeing her leave Sunni let out a sigh in relief as she whispered, "pff, she couldn't find me what a relief."

With that Sunni sat down on floor as she begins to relax and hide, but her relaxation was soon ended as something soon came crashing through the wall of the building that caught Sunni's attention. Sunni looked over to see a purple wolf standing in the hole of the building.

"Auntie Amethyst, I thought you couldn't find me?" Asked a confused Sunni.

"Oh Sunni I only did that to make you have your guard down and plus I'm a highly trained Crystal gem, so there is almost nothing I can't find when I'm hunting." Amethyst explained. "Now I suggest you start running again." She added.

"Yes Auntie." Sunni replied getting up and running away as fast as she could.

With that Sunni got up and started running out of the building and onto the streets as Amethyst followed behind.

'Man this is tough and we just started, i wonder how the others training are going?' Sunni thought as she continued to run.

 **(Let's go to Charlotte and Pearl)**

Charlotte and Pearl were at the Sky arena as they were in the middle of a very tense training session.

"Alright Charlotte, what you got to do is keep your stances as you try to make your opponent lose theirs." Pearl instructed, then she strikes her blade at Charlotte.

Charlotte blocked Pearl's attack with her sword as she remained keeping her balance.

"Very good Charlotte, you're just like your father when it comes to using your sword." Pearl complainted as they separated their swords.

"Thank you, Pearl." Charlotte replies.

"But still…" Pearl started.

Before Charlotte could tell Pearl moved real quick and strikes her sword causing Charlotte to drop her sword as it flies across the room.

"You still have a long way to go before you could become a true master swordswoman." Pearl finished.

Charlotte rubbed her hand as she says, "oww, but that's why I got a great swordswoman like you to train me."

"That correct I suppose. Anyway shall we continue?" Pearl replied.

Charlotte walked over and picked up her sword and said, "yes we shall."

With that the two of them began to train once again.

 **(To Ben and Garnet)**

Ben and Garnet were traveling up a hill at Masked Island as Garnet has a rope tied to Ben's waist and two boulders also tied to ropes connecting all three together.

"Garnet! Can you please explain to me again why you're making me do this." Ben complained.

"You're doing this to help increase your stamina as well as your speed. You can't win a fight let alone a race with strength alone." Garnet explained.

"Even though it's for my training, I don't think a kid my age should be dragging this much weight behind them." Ben said.

"I don't see why your complaining Amethyst, and Shun could easy drag these boulder up and down the hill without breaking a sweat. And if they wanted they could carry them the whole way just as easily." Garnet implied.

"Hang on what you're saying is they can easily do this thing I'm having trouble with?" Ben asked.

"Yep. All the gems can even Sunni's mother Connie can move around almost easily with two boulders attached to her." Garnet answered.

"Cool and if she can do that then I can do it too." Ben said, more eager. "Now let's continue with this training." He added as he started walking with more determination in his eyes.

"That the spirit Ben, now let's go." Garnet replied, following behind him to make sure the boulders aren't the ones dragging him.

The two of them continued up the mountain as Ben's training started was starting to pick up tension.

 **(Alright back to Sunni and Amethyst)**

After an hour or two of doing predator and prey chase, Amethyst and Sunni were now back on the beach as they were taking a break to catch their breathe.

"Alright Sunni now that the warm up is done let's get down to actual training." Amethyst said.

"Is that what's you call a 'warm up'?" Sunni asked, breathing hard.

"Yeah I do." Amethyst answered. "Now during this part of your training I'll be having someone help me out on this one." she added.

"And who exactly would that be?" Sunni asked.

"It looks like you two are having fun training together." A voice said.

When hearing that voice, Sunni turned around to see Shun coming towards them.

"Uncle Shun, why am I not surprise." Sunni said.

"Yeah Sunni I convinced him to lend a helping hand in your training." Amethyst replied.

"Okay not that I'm complaining or anything, but didn't Peridot and the others say I can choose one gem to be my trainer for the week." Sunni implied.

"They said, you can only choose one trainer, but they never said that another gem can't help out during your training." Amethyst replied.

Sunni just stood there with a confuse look on her face as she didn't understand what Amethyst was telling her.

"Okay what Amethyst is try to say is that Peridot said, 'you can have a minimum of one gem helping. That means at least one gem, but that doesn't mean it can't be more than one." Shun explained.

"Alright I think I get it now, so since y'all are training me what else are you planning to increase my reflexes even more?" Sunni asked.

"You don't have to worry about me this time Sunni, but you do have to worry him because he going to really be testing your reflexes." Amethyst replied.

"Okay and is he going to do that?" Sunni asked.

With that asked, the gem on Shun's hands started to glow as a pair of kick boxing gloves appeared on his hands.

"Alright Sunni what I'm going to do is I'm going to throw some punches at you and what you gotta do is try and avoid them the best as you can, okay? Don't worry I won't go full speed so you can't get hurt to badly." Shun asked.

"Okay I'll do my best." Sunni replied.

With that said, Shun started to charge at Sunni trying to attack as he about launch his attack he put small amount of strength in his punch as he tries to strike Sunni. When his attack came close he slowed his attack allowing Sunni to barely be able to dodge his attack before it could make contact.

"I did it, I dodged Uncle Shun's attack." Sunni said, excited.

"Nice job Sunni, now let's see if you can do it again." Amethyst congratulated.

"Okay." Sunnis replied, eager to continue.

After that the three of them spent the rest of the day trying to improving Sunni's reflexes and durability by having her dodge attacks from either Shun and Amethyst. When they were finished Sunni and Amethyst headed back to the temple for the night.

Once they arrived back at they found a tired Ben and Charlotte laying on the couch.

"Hey Ben and Charlotte." Sunni said.

"Hey Sunni." The twins replied, weakly.

"Hey kiddos how was training?" Amethyst asked while walking to the fridge but still paying attention.

"Tiring very tiring." Both twin answered.

Sunni walked, well skipped over to the couch to join the twins as she took a seat and she asked, "So what did y'all trainers have you do?"

"Pearl was training me a lot of sword techniques that was the hardest thing to do." Charlotte replied.

"Oh that easy compare to what I had to do." Ben implied.

"And exactly did you do to train?" Charlotte asked.

"I had to walk up and down hills with to boulders attacked to me. Walking up the hill I'm dragging them up, going down I have hold them back and walk slowly." Ben replied.

"Okay ignoring Ben, what did mom had you to do today?" Charlotte asked.

"At first your mom had me playing predator and prey." Sunni said.

"That doesn't sound like training." Charlotte replied.

"Yeah that sounds like more like goofing off and I know goofing off." Ben agreed.

"Is it goofing off when your trainer turned in a wolf and hunts you down like you're actually prey through the entire city?" Sunni asked.

The twins looked at each other confused as they said, "uhh...no."

"Yeah that what I thought and besides after the hunt I had dodge Uncle Shun's attacks." Sunni added.

When hear that both twins' head immediately as they asked, "You did what?"

"I had to try and dodge Uncle Shun's attacks." Sunni repeated.

"How did that turnout?" Charlotte asked.

"By the way I look and move you can probably tell it didn't go out perfectly well." Sunni answered.

"You do look like a complete mess, cuz" Charlotte said.

"Yeah you totally do." Ben agreed.

"That pretty much because each time Uncle Shun was so close to hitting me that he left a scratch when I barely dodged his attacks. Also him and Auntie Amethyst switched off at certain points." Sunni answered.

"Oh okay." Ben and Charlotte said.

Next, the screen door opened up and Shun walked, then looked to the kids still sitting on the couch and then he notice that Charlotte and Ben were looking at him with angry faces.

"What's with the looks?" He asked them with a confused look on his face.

"Your helping Sunni with her training." Ben said.

"Oh that's why you're mad. Yeah I helped her with her training." Shun replied.

"Of course it does only mom should be training her." Charlotte started.

"Which I still don't approve of." Ben implied.

"So that mean you shouldn't be involved in it." Charlotte finished.

"Well your mother convince me into helping her in training Sunni, so that the reason I'm helping her out, but if Sunni would've choose I would still help her." Shun replied.

"Then if you're going to help her then you gotta help me as well." Charlotte stated.

"Yeah too." Ben implied.

"I can't because in the rules, it is forbidden for a parent to help their child with their training, so I'm afraid I can't help you out." Shun replied.

"Oh man that sucks." The twins said, sadly.

When seeing their faces, Shun walked over to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulder as he said, "Hey don't worry you two don't even need me right now anyway."

"We don't?" The twins asked.

"No you don't because you two got excellent trainers that will be teach the two of you nearly everything they know in order to make it through the obstacle course the best you can." Shun said.

"You're right dad." Charlotte replied smiled.

"Yeah we'll do our best so we can dominant that obstacle course." Ben added.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Shun smiled, then looking at Sunni. "You hear that Sunni, your cousins aren't giving up so easy."

When hearing that, Sunni smiled and said, "I never expected them to do that, because it wouldn't be any fun and I want us all to have fun, anyway goodnight," then walking off to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Sunni." They all replied.

With that Sunni went to her room, as Shun picked up a too weak to move Charlotte and Ben and took them to bed.

Amethyst watched as they all left the room. "Something tells me this obstacle course just got a bit more exciting." she said to herself.

 **(The Next Day)**

Everyone did their own thing with their trainers once again. Today everyone knows the other are gunning for top spot so they are trying extra hard.

 **(To Charlotte)**

Charlotte and Pearl were about to start training at the Sky Arena when the warp pad activated.

"Who could that be?" Charlotte asked while looking at the light vanish from where the warp pad was located.

"Well I figured you could use another master swordsmen besides me to help train you." Pearl stated.

"Who would that be?" Charlotte asked wanting to know who it could be.

"She was my personal student in the past and we spare once in awhile." Pearl replied. "And there she is." she said looking towards the steps.

Charlotte looks and sees a woman with long black curly hair, pink sword in hand, with tucked in pink collar shirt that has a yellow in the center and black pants and barefoot.

"Who's that?" Charlotte asked.

The woman walked closer towards them "Hello Charlotte, glad to officially meet you the name is Stevonnie." said the woman reaching out her hand.

Charlotte shook her hand "Do I know you?" asked a confused Charlotte.

"You could say I'm a packaged deal, maybe even a bundle." said Stevonnie playing around with Charlotte.

"Okay that's enough joking around. Charlotte this is Stevonnie but you may know her better as your Uncle Steven and Aunt Connie." Pearl said getting back to the task at hand.

"Woah you're really them, but I thought a human can't fuse with a gem." said a semi-confused Charlotte.

"That may be true but don't forget Steven is part human as well." Stevonnie reminded her.

"That cool and all but don't you have work at the hospital?" asked Charlotte.

"Actually my boss thought I work to hard and offered me some time off for a few days. And Pearl figured thought you could use more help, and as her former student I should respect my master's wishes." Stevonnie explained.

"Won't Sunni be upset with both of you for helping me out with my training?" Charlotte asked.

"We think it'll be alright cause she would want you and Ben to get better for this competition as well." Stevonnie replied.

"If you all for it then let's do this." said Charlotte starting to get excited.

"If that's the way you two feel about it them let's begin our training." said Pearl seeing them all ready to start.

 **(To Ben)**

Ben and Garnet are on masked island once again for training. Ben was throwing punches in the air with his gloves on to help his movements when fighting with them. While Garnet sat not to far from him on a rock.

"Alright Ben I think that's enough air jabbing for now." said Garnet gesturing him to come towards her.

Ben walked up towards and made his gloves vanish. "Time's….up already?... I didn't think it would...be over that fast." Ben said trying to catch his breath and act tough.

"I can tell your out of breath so take a break there is no reason to rush." Garnet said knowing he is faking it.

"There is a reason to….rush mom and dad are both training Sunni….. so she has an advantage." Ben complained still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry Amethyst is suppose to be the one training Sunni, so Shun will only do the thing necessary to help out." Garnet said trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked.

"He knows it's not his job to train Sunni so what she ends up learning will be up to Amethyst." Garnet replied.

"Guess you're right but I need to learn something that will surprise everyone to prove I'm not just fooling around with this training." Ben stated finally catching his breath.

"Ben." said Garnet with a quick response.

"Yeah…" said Ben but stopped after Garnet went on her knees and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Ben if you're serious about what you said I have a move that's just for you, but you have to promise me not to mess around with it and no matter what task you do you have to try your best." she said looking into his eyes.

Ben waited a moment before answers and kept looking Garnet in her eyes. "I promise I'll try harder from now on and I won't miss use the technique you're going to teach me." he said ready to do what he has to.

Garnet rubbed his head "You remind me of Steven when he was younger, but this move will require much harder training than before and very intense focus." she explained.

"I'll make you proud and I can't guarantee I'll win but I won't go down without a fight." Ben said trying his hardest for her as well.

"That's what I like to hear now let's us begin." she said ready to start again.

With that Garnet showed him and example of what he'll be learning. And now the real training begins for Ben.

 **(To Sunni)**

Sunni's training session is at the beach once again. Sunni is jump, ducking, and dodging all of Amethyst's attacks while she tries to hit her with her whip.

"Alright Sunni you're doing a great job avoiding my strikes." Amethyst complemented her.

"Thanks….. I got used to handing you at this speed but….. can we try a faster speed?" Sunni asked thing she's ready for a faster speed.

"Maybe after you're done using your shield to block Shun's sword attacks and punches." Amethyst replied. "Yo Shun time to switch out." she called out.

Shun walked over from the pile of sand he was laying on. *yawn* "It's my turn already?" he asked from being tired of waiting.

"Yup try not to scare her to badly." Amethyst replied to him.

"I'll try" he said giving Amethyst a high five to officially tag out. "Sunni would you prefer to fight a sword first or my punches?" he asked.

"I was hoping something more of both like you and Auntie Amethyst fusing to fight me as Citrines." said Sunni wanting to turn things up a notch.

Amethyst and Shun were both shocked Sunni asked that of them. "I don't think you're ready for it?" said Amethyst breaking the silence.

"Ben and Charlotte are probably asking for harder training because they want to win this and I want to ask well." Sunni explained her reasons. "I want to show them I'm gonna become just as good as them." she added.

Shun rubbed her head and let out a smile "If you want that I'll be happy to oblige but it's not up to me." he said turning to face Amethyst.

"I don't know if you're ready for that level of training." said Amethyst not a hundred percent about it.

"You don't have to use all your power, I know you two are going easy on me but if you go easy on me with Citrines I think I might improve a bit faster." Sunni said the reason she wants to fight Citrines.

"If you're up to the task is guess it wouldn't hurt to see how well you do against the both of us." said Amethyst accepting the idea for them to use Citrines to train Sunni.

With that Shun and Amethyst took a few steps from one another. "Let's try not to let our over confidence get the better of us." said Shun wanting to be careful.

"Yeah don't want to go overboard." said Amethyst knowing they do at times.

They continued to do their dance as their bodies faded into one another. As the light faded Citrines appeared and walked towards Sunni.

She punched her left palm with her right hand "Let's get started, you ready Sunni?" she asked.

"More ready than I'll ever be." said Sunni summoning out her shield.

With that Citrines started to battle Sunni and went as easy as she could to not seriously hurt her. And Sunni was excited she got the chance to fight Citrines for training.

 **(To the Barn)**

Peridot began to work on the holocube to set everything up for the obstacle course. Lapis walked into Peridot's area of the barn.

"Peridot you got a sec?" she asked.

"Yes, I do what seems to be the problem?" asked Peridot stopping her work and facing Lapis.

"I don't think for the Section of the obstacle course I chose will safe for the kids to handle." she replied not knowing if it was originally not.

"Lapis we went through this, it's all gonna be a hologram and although everything is going to look and feel real the damage they take will only be a few scratches a best." said Peridot to try and make Lapis feel better about it.

"Guess you're right but what Jasper has planned for her part will push them to the limit." said Lapis.

"Yes that may be true so I'll make sure to ease up a bit on hers." said Peridot making sure they can have a chance to pass Jasper's section.

"By the way how is this all suppose to be programmed into that tiny,holocube was it?" Lapis asked wanting to make sure.

Peridot made her fingers on her limb enhancers into a screen "I'll program everything into this three dimensional simulator, add everything we need and it's all ready to go in this holocube." she replied.

"I guess I'll let you get back to work on it then." said Lapis leaving Peridot's area and going outside of the barn. 'I guess if I'm out here i might as well check to see how Amethyst's training session with Sunni is going.' She thought to herself closing her eyes and making a Lapis water clone close to the temple.

She looks around and is surprised to see Citrines launching her whip to strike Sunni. And Sunni is blocking them almost with ease.

'Looks likes Sunni is training her hardest to keep up with Citrines movements.' thought Lapis looking thru the eyes of her water clone. 'Better just leave them to their training.' said Lapis making the water cline disappear into the water.

 **(Six days later)**

Jasper and Lapis our waiting outside the barn for everyone to show up for the competition.

"Where is everybody?" asked Jasper getting tired of waiting for everyone.

"They aren't suppose to show up for another ten minutes so give them a break." said Lapis knowing there's still time.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to see how the brats improved or not in the past week." said Jasper explaining her reasons.

"Trust me I can guarantee they all improved during the week." said a male voice coming from the roof of the barn.

Jasper and Lapis look up to see Shun on the roof of the barn looking down towards them.

"How long have you been up there?" asked a curious Lapis.

"About twenty minutes I think. I was planning on seeing Ben and Charlotte before this thing started." He replied.

"Didn't they go home after training?" asked Lapis.

"After the second day they both asked Amethyst and I if they could spend the rest of the week with their trainers to perfect their skills." Shun replied.

"So they didn't stay home for a few days and their Papa missed….." said Jasper but stopped after kicked in the face by Shun jumping off the roof and her crashing into the ground.

"Of course I missed them and I don't like being teased for missing them." he said explaining why and landed safely on the floor.

Jasper springed jumped to feet "Know what there's still time before everyone shows up let's have a little sparring match." she suggested wanting payback for being kicked in the face a moment ago.

"Weren't you the one complaining about them not showing up already and know you want to pick a fight." Lapis pointed out. "I think it's better if we just wait it out." she added.

Shun started to chuckle "She has a point you know." he said continuing to laugh.

"You started it anyways." said Jasper with an angry tone starting to make her gem glow orange and orange energy started to surround her.

"Lapis is right let's just wait it o…." said Shun but got punched in the face by Jasper with quick speed.

He slides across the floor for a few feet and got back onto his feet. "Looks like your story off with that straight off the bat." he said dusting the dirt off him. "If that's how you're gonna play it." he said making his gems on both palms glow blue and his body surrounded by blue energy.

They run towards each other and start to exchange blows left and right. Jasper goes for a left hook, and Shun goes for a roundhouse kick. They either cancel one another's blows or hit with a lot of force.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Lapis head "You two should really stop rough house with so much force and stop before the others arrive." she said wanting them to get focused.

As Lapis finished saying that the warp pad that's close to the barn activated and a light shot out from it. When the light faded Amethyst and Sunni appeared and began walking towards the barn.

"Amethyst and Sunni arrived." said Lapis having her back towards them and letting them know.

When she turned back towards Shun and Jasper they were both dusting off their clothes from being knocked onto the ground.

"Weren't you guys just fighting a second ago?" she asked with another sweat drop appearing off the side of her head.

"What, we said sparring until they showed up and two people showed up." said Shun continuing to dust himself off.

"You need to pay attention to this kind of small detail." said Jasper telling off Lapis for not listening to their word.

"If I had enough water right now you two would be in a lot of trouble." said Lapis under her breath.

"Jasper, Lapis glad to see you after a week of training." Sunni called out.

"Hey Sunni, glad you see you two." said Lapis happy to see her.

"Looks like you made it their training without any battle scars." said Jasper about little disappointed.

"Uhh thank you I guess." said Sunni not really sure what to say.

Amethyst walked over to Shun "So you left early this morning didn't you?" she asked.

"You know I just waited here for about twenty minutes to see if I can meet up Ben and Charlotte before the competition starts." he replied.

"Yeah that must explain why you looked a little trashed right now." she said noticing the scratches he had.

"Right you see Jasper and I started to do a little sparring match to wait out the time." he explained.

She gave him a punch on the arm "Remember you can't lose to any other Crystal Gem besides me." she said with a smile.

"I know, also that reminds how you feeling about seeing the twins after six days?" he asked.

"Hope they're ready to lose cause Sunni should be pretty hard to beat with all her senses higher than they used to be." Amethyst replied having faith in Sunni.

"I guess but don't forget Pearl and Garnet won't let them loose without a fight." He reminded her.

"Yeah I know that better than anyone." said Amethyst knowing what they're capable of.

With that being said the warp pad started up again and a stream of light appeared. Three figures appeared one being taller than the others, one was about the size of the tallest one and one was smaller than the other two.

The light from the warp pad faded and it revealed Pearl, Charlotte, and Stevonnie. They noticed the others at the front of the barn and started to walk towards them.

"Guys who's that lady walking behind Charlotte and Pearl?" asked a curious Sunni.

"That's just Stevonnie." replied Amethyst while starting to stretch.

"Who's Stevonnie?" asked Sunni once again.

"She's just an old friend from the pa…." said Amethyst but got interrupted by Shun "It's your mom and dad fused into one person." he replied knowing Amethyst will drag it out longer than needed.

"Woah! Really? I thought gems can only fuse with other gems?" asked a really surprised Sunni.

"Steven's organic so thanks to his human construct he's able to fuse with other humans like your mom." replied Lapis joining the conversation.

"That was pretty well explain Lapis, I'm surprised." said Shun noticing Lapis explained it perfectly.

"Thanks, I mean it's pretty simple when you think of it." said Lapis kinda bragging a bit.

"That's a load of crap and you know it. Peridot had to explain that us a few times cause we either didn't listen or stopped listening mid-way." said Jasper calling her out.

"She probably only had to explain it to you a few times cause you're so…" said Lapis but got interrupted by a girl's voice saying "Hey guys it's been a while."

Everyone turn their attention away from Lapis and Jasper's argument and see Charlotte holding her sword behind her holding it with her right hand.

"I want to ask how training went but the obstacle will show me what you learned." said Amethyst willing to wait for the challenge to begin.

Charlotte stopped a few feet from Amethyst and made an expressionless face.

"What I don't hug from not seeing you for a few days?" Amethyst asked opening her arms for hug.

Charlotte stood there not moving a muscle for a moment or two and a second later she nearly tackles Amethyst giving her a hug "Mom I missed not seeing you for so long." she said with a few tears coming down her face.

Amethyst hugged her back "I know it was for the best so I hope you do great on the Obstacle Course." she said wish her daughter luck.

Shun goes up them and rubbed Charlotte's head "Glad to see you made it back in one piece." he said happy to see her.

Charlotte starts to smile "Yeah and I promise both you I'm gonna win this thing." she said knowing her training paid off.

"Mom, Dad I can't believe you didn't tell me you guys can fuse together." Sunni said upset with Stevonnie.

"Must've slipped our mind a few times, sorry we didn't tell you for so long." Stevonnie said apologizing to her.

"I'll forgive you guys only if you cheer for me to win today." Sunni said the only thing they can do for her to forgive them.

Stevonnie unfused back into Steven and Connie. "Don't worry Sunni we were going to do that anyways." said Steven trying to cheer her up.

"I wish you the best of luck." Connie added giving Sunni a hug.

Pearl walked up towards Lapis and Jasper. "Are we all set to start this course?" she asked.

"Almost Pearl, all we need to do is wait for Garnet and Ben to arrive and we can begin." Lapis replied.

"I want them to hurry up so we can get this started and over with." said Jasper patient for it to start.

"Jasper, you really have to learn how to be more patient then you already are." said a woman's voice.

Everyone turned around in the direction of the hill and see Garnet along with Ben walking towards them. They get closer and Ben says "Sorry we're late but we decided to walk here because we wanted to take it easy." he said.

"Better late than never." said Charlotte glad to see he finally showed up.

"So Garnet what did you have Ben do during his training?" Shun asked wanting to know.

"That's our little secret." Garnet replied not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Dad I guarantee the move in learned will surprise everyone." Ben said feeling confident about this surprise he has hidden.

"Come on Ben don't keep us waitings, what's this new move?" Sunni asked.

"You're gonna have to wait and se….." said Ben but stopped after being hugged and noogied by Amethyst "Come on little man don't hide things from your mom." she said as she continued.

Shun grabbed Amethyst and hung her over his shoulder "Give the kid if he wants to wait to show us it's his choice." he said making her stop. "Before I forget Ben good luck today, and hope that new move is worth the wait." he said extending his fist out to Ben.

Ben bumped his dad's fist "Trust me you're gonna be the most surprised dad." he said.

With that the Gem and Connie were all having their own conversations while the kids were catching up. They bragged her and there that they will win or who had the toughest training.

After a few minutes Peridot came out of the barn to get everything started. "Sorry to keep you all waiting but I had to finish some things on the holocube." she apologized.

"What's this holocube thing you're talking about?" asked Connie.

"I'll keep it brief, it's gonna be the obstacle itself. It will project a three dimensional course that Lapis, Jasper and myself thought carefully about." Peridot replied.

"I get it, it's gonna have solid hologram that way the kids can get a real feel about this thing." Connie said finally understanding.

"When I start up the holocube we will be in a stadium for all of us to watch as the kids do the course. We will have three separate monitors to show what's happening to every kid." Peridot explained.

"You trainers for the week should have explained the rule, but everyone section of the obstacle course is different." Jasper stated.

"Sections?!" asked all three kids in unison.

"Yeah we each have our own quadrant, and each one is tougher than the last." Jasper replied.

"I think it will be better to show you then to tell you." said Peridot playing the cube on the ground and pushing a button on a remote to start it up.

A moment later everyone was standing on a walking area and behind them was rows to sit on.

"I used photos of old stadiums to make the arena and in front of us is what the kids will be competing in." Peridot stated.

When everyone looked forward they saw a large black cube will on one entrance that's noticeable.

"Completing each section will take you to the next section almost immediately after completing. Before we start you guys have any questions?" asked Lapis.

All three kids raised their hands but before they could talk Jasper interrupted "Great let's get started." she said grabbing the controller from Peridot and pushed a button.

With that the kids were teleported into a dark, pitch black room and the gems were wall sitting in high rows for a great view.

"Jasper! I never finished explaining." argued Period.

"I think everyone wants this thing to start already." Jasper argued.

 **(To the kids)**

"Ben? Charlotte? Anyone there?" Sunni asked trying to deep if anyone is around.

"Anyone there?" Ben called out.

"If you guys are there speak up." Charlotte called out.

Suddenly the pitch black room got bright all of a sudden. The kids noticed Noone was around just a small from with lots off opening passageways.

"Kids listen to me it's Peridot." said Peridot saying voice echoing through each room the kids were in. "This is my section of this test, you can say it's a maze and you got to find your way out. Almost anything goes, but if you run into one another you have to answer a random question I ask, the winner will move on the loser will start from the room they started off in." she explained.

All the kids started to get excited and nervous but they were ready for the challenge.

"The first part of this obstacle course shall commence, get going." said Period through the a loud echo telling the kids to get started.

"Good luck Ben, Charlotte but I'll be the first one done." Sunni bragged taking the path she thinks is right.

"I'll do my best and show everyone I grew in the last few days." said Ben to himself as he's getting ready to start.

"Pearl, Stevonnie, everyone I'm going to show you guys what I'm made of." said Charlotte already farther into the maze then Sunni, and Ben.

Charlotte gone, Ben and Sunni made their ways through the maze which seemed pretty easy at first, but every time they made a turn they always ended up in a dead end.

 **(With Charlotte)**

Charlotte was running through the maze as she continued to look for the way to the next section of the obstacle course. During her look for the exit, Charlotte stopped in her tracks as she found her in a 4-way intersection.

"Dang it navigating through this maze is going to be harder than I thought." Charlotte said to herself, trying to decide on which way to go. "There's got to be a way to remember where I went so I won't keep running around in circle." She added.

Charlotte took a moment to think before an idea popped into her head.

"Oh yeah there totally is a way." She said.

Next, Charlotte looked at her left hand and it started to glow bright blue as she summoned her sword. Once her sword appeared Charlotte took hold of it and struck it on the wall causing a scratch mark to appear on the wall.

"That should work, but now the question is which way should I choose?" Charlotte asked.

Charlotte looked at all the ways to go until she just shrugged and choose the third path, then starting to head down that way, but not the leaving a scratch in the wall that leads that way. A few minutes she was gone Ben came to the same intersection as he found himself stopped.

"Man three way to choose from why would there more than one dang Peridot for making this first section so hard." Ben said.

As he looked around to decide which way to go he then found a scratch mark in the wall of the wall of the maze and went to examine it. While he examin it he sooned figured out what it was.

"Yeah Charlotte been here I recognize her sword mark anywhere and since I didn't see her coming as I came up here meaning that she also had to decide on which to go and she is using this as a way to figure her way through the maze." Ben stated. "It very smart sis, but when you're helping yourself you're unknowingly helping others." He added.

Ben then looked around until he found another scratch mark located on the wall of the third path way.

"Oww there you go, but you won't get away from me big sis." Ben said, then heading down the third pathway in attempt to catch up with Charlotte.

When he went down the pathway, Sunni came up to see him going down the pathway as she thought, 'is that Ben? I think he is following Charlotte so I better follow him so I don't get left to far behind.'

Sunni then headed down the pathway to intend to follow behind her cousins as they continue to travel through the first section of the obstacle course.

With Charlotte, she keep make her way through the maze as she continue to leave scratch marks in the wall to remind of where she has been. Through all the commotion she sooned made it to the other end of the maze as she reached section two of the course.

"Yes I made it out of the maze." Charlotte said, happily.

The intercom came on as Lapis spoke, "congratulation Charlotte for being the first one to make it through the maze and now I like to welcome you to the second section, now what you got to do is cross this large lake full of crocodiles.

Charlotte looked ahead to see a crocodile or two jumping from underneath the water, while others just floated in the water.

"Crocodiles! Lapis don't you think you took this a little bit too far?" she asked, nervously.

"You should tell that to Jasper for that, I just wanted something involving water and Jasper just added the crocodiles to make to more intense for you, kids." Lapis said in defense.

"Okay sorry for that." Charlotte apologized.

"It okay Charlotte anyway get going the other will catch up with you shortly." Lapis replied.

"Yes thanks for the heads up Lapis." Charlotte thanked.

Charlotte sooned got to work on the second section as soon as she went ahead Ben came from out of the maze and not shortly Sunni came too.

"Yes I done with that dumb maze." Ben said, happily

"Me too." Sunni agreed.

The intercom came on again as Peridot spoked, "hello Ben and Sunni I'm glad you two made it out, but since both of you'll caught up with each other you'll do my task that I rule should happen if the competitor caught up with each other."

"Okay and what was that rule again?" Ben asked.

"The rule was that if any competitor caught up with one another they will be forced to answer a question and one of them must answer it" Peridot stated.

"Alright, but what happens to the person, who doesn't answer it?" Sunni asked.

"They will be forced to repeat the last obstacle they surpassed." Peridot answered.

"Okay I'm ready tell us that question so I can answer it and move on because I don't want to repeat that maze." Ben said.

"Yeah me either so go ahead and ask." Sunni agreed.

"Alright, so your question i-" Peridot started before Jasper took the microphone for the intercom and asked, "which one of you little brats ate my piece of cake I had in the fridge last week?"

When hearing that Ben froze up from fear of not wanting to tell and seeing this Sunni says, "It's was Ben and Aunt Amethyst."

"Wait what?!" Ben asked confused.

"I always knew it was you and not only that you had an accomplish with you." Jasper said.

"Sunni I can't believe you told on me." Ben said to Sunni.

"Ben I'm sorry, but if I have to go back I would be little lost, but you on the other hand knew your way so you'll be fine." Sunni replied.

"I'm going to get you-" Ben started before being teleported away.

"Hey where did Ben go?" Sunni asked

"Don't worry Sunni he just been teleported back to the beginning of the maze so he's okay anyway, you may now continue to the next obstacle." Jasper replied

"Roger that." Sunni replied.

With that Sunni started heading towards the second section, while in the stadium Amethyst and Jasper were arguing over the piece of cake and Shun in the background thinking in the back of his head, 'I'm glad she didn't mention me in this. That'll teach her for eating our secret stash a few weeks ago.'

Back at the beginning of the maze, Ben appeared as he finished, "Sunni."

After Ben said that was said he started looking around as he notice that he was back the beginning of the maze.

"God dang it!" He angrily yelled as headed back into the maze.

With Sunni, she headed towards the lake tried to figure out a way to pass through it without get attacked by crocodile.

"Oh okay I got to figure out pass a way to pass this." She said to herself, looking to see logs floating in water. "Well look at that I found my way cross." She smiled.

Sunni started to hop from log to log in her attempts to make it across the lake as she was did so Sunni then looked up to see Charlotte turning her sword into a whip as she tries to swing across lake.

"That smart of Charlotte to use her sword/whip to swing across the lake, but I'm afraid this section I got the advantage." Sunni thought.

With that Sunni changed her speed as she moved from hopping across the logs to hopping onto crocodiles' back as fast as she could. After moving fast across the Sunni sooned appeared on the other end of the lake as she appeared to be in the lead.

"Nice I'm in the lead." Sunni said, excited.

The intercom turned on once more and Jasper spoke, "well look who was the first to make it to the final section of the course lil Sunni."

"Okay thanks for that Jasper, but what do I got to get to pass this course?" Sunni asked.

"Alright Sunni, there is a table near you and on that table there are six ankles and six wristbands weights, what you got to do is put two wristbands and ankles weights and rock climb, jump from edge to an edge, and finally do a foot race to the finish." Jasper explained. "Okay do you understand Sunni?" She asked.

"Yeah I pretty much get the jif of it." Sunni replied.

"Good now get to it." Jasper ordered.

With that Sunni walked over to the table a picked up two wristbands and two ankle weights and placed one on each of her arms and legs. After she was done Sunni felt like the gravity was against her as her body the amount of weight was in the wristbands and ankles weights.

"Hey how much are in these things?" Sunni asked.

"There about 15 pounds in each so it a 60 overall." Jasper answered.

"60 overall, how am I supposed to keep the lead if I have these things to hold me down." Sunni complained.

"Don't complained to me what you need to do is to complain to your mentor for not giving the proper tools to handle each obstacle now get moving because Charlotte is nearly done with the second section." Jasper replied.

Sunni groaned and took off jogging as fast as she could to make sure she didn't get passed by Charlotte or to trip over due to the extra weight she was carrying. She was gone, Charlotte came swing down as she made her sword disappeared.

"Alright I made it." Charlotte said.

"Hey excuse me, Charlotte." Lapis said over the intercom.

"Yes Lapis?" Charlotte asked.

"Well first off, congrats on making it the the final section, but I'm afraid that Sunni was the first to make it here a few minutes ago and she continued on ahead of you, but don't worry about it because she not that far ahead." Lapis said.

"Good I can catch up with her and take the lead back." Charlotte replied.

"Hang on Charlotte before you get going there something you'll need for this section." Lapis stated

"Okay what is it because I need to catch up with Sunni real quick." Charlotte said in a hurry.

"Alright it will be real quick and simple, now what you got to do is walk over to that table near you, grab two wristbands and two ankle weights, and put them." Lapis explained.

Without questioning Charlotte did as she was told and walked over to the table, grabbed two ankle weights and wrist band, and placed them on. Once she did so Charlotte sooned felt the same effect as Sunni did a few moments ago.

"Oh my Quartz what did y'all put in this thing?" Charlotte asked.

"Just the same material used in normal weighting materials." Lapis replied.

"Alright, but how am I going to be able to catch up with Sunni with these slowing me down." Charlotte complained.

"Don't worry about it Charlotte, Sunni seems to be having trouble with her weights as well that why she is not ahead of you." Lapis said.

"Okay good, then I get going before Sunni gets even more ahead of me." Charlotte said.

With that Charlotte started going down the path as fast as she could trying to catch up with Sunni.

 **(Let's go back to Ben)**

Ben finally made his way through the maze for the second time as he reach the second section of the course.

"Man I'm out of that stupid maze again." Ben said, annoyed.

He headed towards the second section of the course as the intercom turned on and Peridot spoke, "Ben it look like you finally made it to second section of the course."

"Oh don't give me that crap Peridot I would be that the third section already if Sunni hadn't told on me and had me sent back to the beginning of the maze and just tell me what I got to do." Ben demand in a hurry.

"Alright Ben for the second section what you got to do is cross this large lake full crocodiles." Peridot replied.

Looking ahead of him, Ben sees some crocodile hopping out of the water and others just floating in the water.

"Man this sucks this second section is even harder than the first one." Ben complained.

"It called an obstacle course for a reason that means each obstacles is harder than the last and if were you, I would stop complaining and get to moving because Charlotte and Sunni have a major lead on you." Peridot said.

"Oh okay." Ben replied.

With that Ben started to get ready as he get began to hop from log to log as he tried to get across the lake. As he did so he sooned stopped on a log in the middle of the lake and he found himself surrounded in a ring of crocodile swimming around him.

'Oh man it looks like I'm surrounded what can I do.' Ben thought. 'Wait I got it.' he added.

Next, Ben's chest gem glow as he summon his gloves as they appeared he started to focus his energy into his right fist. After that his right fist began to glow bright purple as it was covered in bright aura.

"Alright here we go, Crystal Impact!" Ben yelled.

With that Ben slammed his fist making a huge explosion blasting not only the crocodile way, but the entire lake period. Looking around, Ben sees all the destruction he caused thanks to his attack. Ben then looked at his right fist as he said, "man all that extreme training with Garnet was totally worth it."

He smiled and hopped off the log and hurried down the path to the third section now with ease. While he did so, over in the stadium everyone except Garnet was surprised as they just saw Ben use Shun's special move, Crystal Impact.

"That was surely a surprise I didn't know Ben knew." Amethyst said.

"Yeah me either will who knew that little cake stealing brat could've learned a pretty powerful move like that I got to emit I'm impressed." Jasper implied.

"How did he learn that?" Peridot asked.

"He probably learned it from Shun." Lapis said.

"Nope it couldn't have been me I haven't him in a week so I could've taught him that." Shun replied.

"Actually he learned the move from me." Garnet spoked up.

Everyone looked at Garnet as Amethyst asked, "Garnet, you taught Ben Crystal Impact, why?"

"Ben said, since he was going to be put to the test with this obstacle course he wanted to learn a move that will be show the progress of his training and so as his week long mentor I taught him a very effective move." Garnet answered.

"Well after seeing that I say that whatever training you put him through was a complete success." Shun said.

"Thanks." Garnet replied.

Shun looked at the monitor that showed Ben and he smiled as he thought, "I didn't think that one of the kids could learn it at such a young one, but even as along as I been on this earth there still can be something around that can surprise me."

Back with Ben, he finally made it to third section, and the intercom and Peridot spoke, "Ben, glad that you could finally make it to the final section, but hurry up your sister and Sunni are pretty far ahead of you, so just pick up the last ankle brace and wristbands on the table near you, so you can try to catch up."

"Okay no problem Peridot." Ben replied.

He walked over to the table, grabbed the last two ankle braces and two wristbands, and placed them on. After he did so, unlike Charlotte and Sunni, Ben didn't feel like he there wasn't anything was weighing him down.

"Okay I'm done." Ben said.

"Alright get going before Charlotte or Sunni takes first place." Peridot replied.

All Ben give a thumbs up as he takes off running down the path to catch up with Sunni and Charlotte.

 **(With Sunni and Charlotte)**

Sunni and Charlotte were climbing up a tall mountain, they both seemed to being taking it as easy as they could because neither one could really carry the extra 60 pound overall weight and if either one makes a mistake, she'll being going on a one way ticket down to the ground.

"Hey I'm finally at the top." Sunni said, making it to the top of the mountain.

Sunni tried just laid there as she attempted to catch her breath. As she was resting the intercom came on as Jasper spoke, "Hey Sunni pick yourself up and get going because Charlotte is closing in on you and if you two catch up with each other you'll are going have to answer a question and I don't think either one of you'll are willing to jump of a mountain to climb it again."

The intercom turned off, Sunni used all the strength she could summon and got back to her feet as she began to continue the race to the finish line. Once Sunni was gone, Charlotte soon finished climbing up the mountain.

"Whoa that was a nightmare I saw my whole life flash before my life, I mean who can climb a side of a mountain perfectly with these weights holding them down is beyond me." Charlotte complained.

Charlotte stood up as she prepared to try and catch up to Sunni again, but she then looked down at the part of the mountain she just climbing as she notice that something was coming up fast.

'What that?' she thought.

She then looked closer as she sooned to see that it was none other than her twin brother, Ben, who looked very determine.

'Oh shots it's Ben and it looks like the weights he wearing aren't slowing him down, I really need to hurry before he catch up." Charlotte said.

With that she began running down the path as leading to the finish line as she tried to catch up with Sunni. Ben sooned came climbing to the top of the mountain as he looks like sweat starting to appear on his forehead.

"Man this part is basically practice for me, but I gotta say this is so tough that I'm breaking a sweat." he said, now on the top of the mountain. "But enough talking I'm still way too far behind the others to be laughing." He added.

After that saying, Ben then started to run down the path in a final effort to get catch up with Sunni and Charlotte.

With Sunni, she was standing at the edge of the cliff as she that the other side of the cliff was about a mile away and it looks the only way for her to get across was to hope.

'Oh man without these weights I could've easily crossed it ,but these is going be a tricky situation.' Sunni thought, but her thought soon ed came to an end as a voice came calling out to her.

"Sunni." the voice said.

Sunni turned around to see Charlotte jogging towards her. As Charlotte made it to Sunni she stopped a she bent over to catch her breath.

"Huh huh…you thought you were going to keep the lead all the way to the finish didn't you cuz and know your very displeased to see me because you know I was going to take the lead back, aren't you?" Charlotte asked.

"No I not displeased to see I only displease because now that you caught up because now we have to asked question to see which one of us have to go back and I don't want have to climb that wall again." Sunni replied.

With that said, the intercom came on as Jasper spoke, "Okay kids since y'all are so close to the finish we are going to change things up now, starting from this point y'all don't have to follow that stupid question rule that Peridot added."

"Wait we don't have to that rule anymore?" Sunni asked.

"No you don't." Jasper answered.

"Good now we can continue and no one can get sent back." Charlotte said.

"That no fair!" A angry voice yelled from the distant.

Both girls turned around to see Ben running up to them with angry expression on his face.

"Oh hey Ben." Sunni said, nervous.

"What took you so long, bro?" Charlotte asked.

"What took me so long? Me and Sunni end up running into each others at the second section and Sunni answered that question causing me to get teleported back to the beginning of the maze sending me way off in last place that what took me so long." Ben answered.

"Man that must've sucked but hey the good news we don't have to answer any more question so no can get sent back." Charlotte said.

"That's not fair how I was the only one to get sent back and exactly when I'm about to make my epic come back no else get sent allowing to take their spot it just not fair." Ben complained, frustrated.

"Hey calm down Ben, but since we don't have to answer anymore question and we are all here why not we use all make the rest of this a little competition to see who can get to finish line first." Charlotte suggested.

Ben took a deep breath as he calmed down and said, "okay that can work."

"Good idea Charlotte, but one thing how are we going to get to the other side of that ridge?" Sunni asked.

The twins turned their attention to that large rift ahead of them.

"That going to be a tough one, but if we team up we make it across." Charlotte said.

"So suggesting that we do a temporary truce to help each other across the ridge." Ben asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Charlotte replied.

"Okay I'm cool with that." Ben said.

"Me too and besides we're family it only right that we help each other when it really important." Sunni agreed.

"Okay so to do this we're going to need all the thing we learned in training to get pass this, so what y'all trainers you guys?" Charlott asked.

"Auntie Amethyst taught me to increase my ability to stay on my feet and how to work by using my other senses." Sunni answered.

"Garnet said that not just power alone can win a fight you'll also need to strategies and she help me increase my strength." Ben added.

"Okay Pearl taught the way of being a true swordswoman and how be graceful and hard hitting." Charlotte said.

"Okay with all of that I just devised a plan." Sunni stated.

"You did?" The twins asked.

"Yeah I did. Hear me out what if Ben tosses one of us across the ridge first, that there can someone over there to help the other when they cross." Sunni replied.

 **(To the others)**

"Looks like they're gonna help one another get across the ridge." said Steven looking at the screen showing all the kids.

"That's good they're helping each other even though it's a competition." Connie agreed.

"It looks like this part was meant for them to work together to get across." Pearl stated examining the ridge.

"Of course it was, and it was all Jasper idea." said Peridot giving Jasper credit where credit is due.

Wow Jasper I'm surprised you thought of this and it came true." said a surprised Steven.

"Well you know I have my moments." said Jasper talking a little cocky.

"I can't wait to see who gonna come out on top." said Connie getting excited.

"Who ever wins will deserve it for working hard." Steven said.

"I'm surprised they are actually doing well." Jasper stated.

"They did train for this." said Pearl reminding Jasper about the training.

"Guess the next part will determine who wins?" said said Garnet laying back in her seat.

"You're not using your future to see who wins?" asked Amethyst.

"Sapphire wants to know who will win but Ruby keeps stopping us before we could." replied Garnet.

"So Lapis, who do you think is gonna win?" Shun asked seeing the kids are taking a break to come up with something.

"I think it might be too close to call? Lapis replied. "Also your expect me to believe it was only Ben and Amethyst that ate Jasper's piece of cake?" she asked.

"Keep it down, I really don't want to fight right now this obstacle course test you guys came up with was a good idea." he said trying to tell her to not talk so loud.

Lapis blushed a bit "Thanks Jasper, Peridot and I worked hard to come up with stuff to make things challenging." she stated.

"Lapis that was great having a lake in the obstacle course thing to have water as a theme." said Amethyst with a playful tone.

"Yeah, I just wanted something that's a part of me." Lapis responded.

"I know what you mean if I had anything to do with this I would have had something to do with ice." said Shun understanding what she means.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know mister frosty." said Amethyst with playful banter.

"Says the one that was over dramatic about her Torta being melted with acid." said Shun with a quick comeback.

"How do you even know about that?" she asked.

"One of the others told m….."said Shun but got interrupted by Garnet "Looks like they started to make a move." she said trying to get everyone to focus on the screen.

 **(Back with the kids)**

"Sunni that plan is really bad," said the twin with a hopeless tone.

"What's wrong with it?" Sunni asked wanting to know what's wrong.

"Even though I gain some strength, I don't think I can throw anyone that far." Ben replied.

"Maybe it will be easier if we just jumped for it." Charlotte replied saying what she thought will be better.

"If you guys have a better idea let's hear it." said Sunni also bit offended they didn't agree with her idea.

The twins thought for a meant before Ben finally answered "Maybe you make a row of shields to make a path." he said taking a wild guess.

Charlotte hit him on the head "You dummy she can't make that many shields?" she said.

"She's right I can't make that many shields. Even if I could I don't think it will be stable enough." Sunni stated.

"If you're so smart what did you come up with Sis?" Ben asked holding his head from being punched.

"I think I might know a way but first Ben, you said you have a new move so if you could tell us what that move does?" Charlotte asked.

"The move in learned is called 'Crystal Impact' it makes me punch super hard, and it's one of dad's signature moves." Ben replied.

"Great that can go with what I got planned." Charlotte stated. "Now Sunni, do you know if you can push your shield forward? Like push as if your charging at someone with it." she asked.

"I don't think so but I can put lots of pressure when moving it forward, like a spring board." Sunni replied.

"Perfect here's what I got planned I tie my whip-sword onto another sword I'll make, then Ben with the sword in hand hits the bottom of the sword with his new move and it should be lodged into the other side of the ridge." Charlotte stated her plan.

"That sounds like a good let's try it." Ben said willing to give it a try.

"Okay so where I fit in this plan?" Sunni asked feeling a bit left out.

"You can give Ben a boost for higher ground so he have a better chance of landing the sword on the other side." Charlotte replied.

"I see I'm all for it." said Sunni readying to give it a try.

With that everyone summoned their weapons to get ready to try Charlotte's plan. When Charlotte started to tie her whip-sword,Sunni asked "Won't the spikes on your sword hurt our hands if we touch them?" she asked.

"Actually the spikes can be retracted." replied Charlotte making her blades retract.

With that Charlotte handed Ben the sword to hit and Sunni got into position to give Ben a boost. Ben took a few steps back to get some running space. Next he ran at full speed towards Sunni, and jumped at her. The Shield pushed up giving Ben some extra momentum to get to a higher ground.

Ben then held the sword with the time aiming at the other side of the ridge. Next her made his hand started glowing blue aura around it.

'Okay Garnet said with my training it should have a thirty-five percent chance of working, so please work.' he thought himself as the area around his fist kept fighting from stable and unstable.

Ben hit the end of the sword scabbard and saw it fly and land, crashing into the other ridge.

When he landed on the ground he was so happy seeing it worked. "Look guys I did it." he said feeling proud of himself.

"Congrats lil bro." Charlotte congratulated him first.

"Congrats Ben." said Sunni immediately after. "Charlotte know that, that's done how do we get across?" she asked.

"Like this" she responded making the whip-sword longer and tieing it on around her waist. "We're gonna tie it around our waist and jump at the same time I'll make the whip shorter making our landing bit slower and we climbed the rest of the way up." she added.

Ben and Sunni's faces filled with shock. And Charlotte replied "If you guys don't want to get across fine by me."

A minute or two later Ben and Sunni were ready to take the leap of faith and get over to the other side. They all took the leap and surprisingly got over without any worries. When they all reached the top Charlotte made the whip disappear.

"Sis great plan back there." Ben said going for a high five.

Charlotte high fived his hand "Thanks."

Sunni had a sad look on her face. "Guys I'm so sorry." she said feeling a little bad.

"About what?" asked a confused Ben and Charlotte.

"That I'm gonna finish this race before you guys." she said taking off reminding them that it's a race.

Ben and Charlotte got a little angry and they begin to chase after her to try and finish before her.

 **(To the others)**

"Looks like they reach the final part, the leg race to the finish line." said Jasper seeing the kids running.

"I'm so proud of Charlotte for coming up a brilliant and thought out plan." said Pearl feeling proud of her student.

"Yeah that really something." said Lapis agreeing after seeing how they got across.

"So awesome there almost done but shouldn't we get to the finish line to congratulate them." Connie suggested.

"I second that." Steven agreed.

"Hey we don't have to leave just to see who finishes the race live." Peridot argued not wanting to teleport everyone.

"I agree that we should be there." said Garnet.

Amethyst and Shun looked at each other and smiled "We agree too." they said joining in.

Lapis and Jasper nodded at on another. "Come on Peridot everyone just wants to see how it turns out." said Lapis trying to convince her.

"But…." protested Peridot but got interrupted by Jasper "We know you want to see it so bad like the rest of us so just do it already." said knowing what Peridot is thinking.

Period sighed and pressed a few buttons on the remote she had and then push the button to teleport everyone to the finish line arena.

 **(Back to the Race)**

Ben, Charlotte, and Sunni are all neck and neck running down the lane to see who can come out on top.

"Won't…..give up that easily." yelled Ben as tries to catch his breath while keeping up with the Charlotte and Sunni.

"You guys should….quit know I'm not losing this." Charlotte agreed trying to not lose her momentum.

"I made it this far and I won't give up till it's over." said Sunni running as fast she could.

They all continue to run as they made their way toward the finish line. Everyone is wait to see who crosses the finish line first. The kids run as they're only a few feet from the finish line now.

When it's all said and done all three manage to cross the finish line at the exact same time.

"Did...I win?" asked Charlotte breathing hard.

"You must be…..delusional sis...I crossed a split second before you." Ben argued while trying to catch his breath.

"I clearly won this." said Sunni knowing she's won.

"You guys should calm down as Peridot and Jasper check the replay to see who won." Lapis suggested.

The kids did as told as they all sat on the ground happy that it's over.

Shun walks up to Ben and rubs his head "Wow Ben, I can't believe you went from last to almost first place. You even learned Crystal Impact." he said happy to see Ben trying hard.

Ben was so tired all he could do was smile and nod.

Amethyst walked up to Charlotte and gave her a bottle water "Here you go kiddo, for working hard and doing your best." she said.

"Thank...you mom I really appreciate it." she replied accepting the water and chugging it down.

Steven and Connie walked up to Sunni. "Good work out their sweetie you really worked hard." said Steven congratulating Sunni.

"Thank you daddy." she replied blushing a little.

"It looks like your training really paid off." said Connie seeing how she's improved.

"It means a lot mommy thanks you for noticing." said a grateful Sunni.

"Wow Garnet, I can't believe you taught Benoit how to use Crystal Impact." said Pearl to Garnet.

"Ben was determined to improve himself for this thing and as his mentor I had to respect his wishes." Garnet replied. "Which reminds me, I didn't know Stevonnie was helping you out." she added.

"Yes, well there is only so much a one gem can teach a person." said Pearl with a light blue blush on her face.

"Everyone we finished looking over the footage of the racing portion of the obstacle course." said Peridot interrupting everyone's conversation.

Everyone faced towards Peridot with Jasper and Lapis at her sides. Sunni was the first to ask "So who won?"

"It turns out you all won." Lapis replied.

"WHAT?! all the kids yelled.

"Pipe down." Jasper ordered. "Peridot show them them the footage." she demanded.

Peridot nodded in agreement and made a holographic screen appear in front of everyone. "As you can all see the kids managed to pass the finish line at the same time." she explained.

"Well I guess that's that" said Amethyst ready to go home.

"Yeah you're right I'm sure the kids will be happy knowing they all won." Shun agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Charlotte called out getting everyone's attention.

"We want a clear winner." Ben continued for her.

"And we aren't leaving until we do." Sunni ended the sentence.

"You all won, I think that's what's important." Lapis replied trying to make them calm down.

The kids stood their ground not willing to move until they got what they wanted.

"Very well then, Jasper let's go with your fourth idea for the obstacle course." said Peridot to Jasper.

Jasper let out a smirk and then faced to kids "If you brats want to win so badly then to win you have to fight your mentor or mentors that trained you the whole week and win." she stated.

The kids got a little nervous and slowly turned their heads towards the other gems.

"Alright if that's what you kids want." said Garnet with her gauntlets summoned and cracking her knuckles.

"I won't hold back." said Pearl having two Spears ready to go.

Stevonnie stepped forward with shield and sword at hand "Don't forget about me Pearl." she reminded her.

"Amethyst I what do you think we should do to make things harder for Sunni this time around?" Shun asked to her.

"Let's both use Gem Overdrive and see if she can handle our maximum speed and power." she replied.

The kids looked at each other with serious looks on their faces and nodded at one another. Next they face the other gems and took a step forward.

Sunni, who was standing on the left walked in front of both the twins and said "We got one thing to say…."

A second later all three kids cup their hands together "We're okay with a tie, we don't need to fight anymore, beside the obstacle course was really exhausting." they said trying to weasel out of it.

"Okay, but are you sure y'all don't want to clarify the winner?" Peridot asked.

"Yes we're sure." All the kids replied, scared.

"Fine then I declare the first ever Great Obstacle Course a tie all in favor say 'I'." Peridot said.

"I" everybody agreed.

"Okay now that settled let's go home." Shun said.

With that everybody except Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot stepped on the warp pad as the teleported back to the Temple.

 **That's the of Chapter 11 hope you enjoyed reading it, I know we had fun writing it. You guys read a lot this chapter so I'll keep it brief, congrats on making this far into the story. The Next two Chapter are gonna be worth the wait, so hang in there and we'll try and have them posted as soon as we can. Till next time I'm Shun Benitoite and he's Jaroberts251 thanks for reading and peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 12**

 **the Apprentice pt1**

 **(Outside temple)**

Ben and Charlotte are fighting a corrupted gem. It looks like a giant crab and seems to be really angry for some reason.

Charlotte slashed at its legs with her sword and that made it swing it's massive claw towards her. Ben tackled her in order avoid being hit.

"Are you alright sis?" he asked.

"Yeah but you look like you've taken a beating." she replied looking at his bruised up face.

"Same goes to you." he argued looking at her bruises.

"No time to argue, we have to beat this thing as fast as we can before it wrecks the city." Charlotte stated as she started getting back on her feet.

"I'm right behind you." Ben said bumping his gloves together ready to back to fighting.

Just then the door to house opened and out came Sunni trying to see what all the noise was about. "Ben, Charlotte if you guys are argu….." she said but then noticed the Giant crab.

She ran down to the sand to help them out. "Guys don't worry I'm here to back you up." she said letting them know help has arrived.

Ben and Charlotte look and are happy seeing Sunni come to help.

"Alright now that Sunni is here we can win." said Ben glad to see her.

"Yeah with her here we can definitely pull this off." Charlotte added.

"Guys you run towards the rock wall to distract it and then I'll use my shield to cut off one of its claws." Sunni stated.

Ben and Charlotte taunted the crab and began to run towards the rock wall as Sunni ordered. The taunting made the crab get upset and began to chase after the twins. A moment later the twins find themselves against the wall with the Giant crab blocking their path.

"Anyway..now Sunni." said a nervous Ben.

"She's got this, you can do it Sunni." Charlotte cheered for her.

"On shield coming to save you guys on the way." said Sunni doing the pose to throw the shield and closed her eyes knowing she hit her mark.

When she opened her eyes she asked "Alright guys what's our next step?"

Her eyes widened seeing the crab was completely fine and the twins are still backed against the wall.

"What happened I know I threw my shield." she said to herself.

"Sunni what are you doing we really need you right now?" asked Ben not able to see a way past the crab.

"It's alright cuz just try again and fast." said Charlotte starting get versus seeing the crab moving closer.

"Alright" replied Sunni doing the pose to summon out a shield yet again.

She threw her hand forwards to send her shield flying yet again but nothing was sent flying. She looked at her hand 'What's happening? Why can't I use my shield?' she thought to herself.

She then snapped out of it hearing Ben and Charlotte screaming for help. "I can do this." she told herself doing the pose yet again and concentrating harder than before.

Her shield finally appeared and she quickly sent it flying towards the crab. But before it could make contact the shield dissolved into thin air. The crab then swung it's massive claw at Ben and Charlotte making them crash into the wall like a rocking threw a window.

Sunni fell to her knees and started calling out "BEN! CHARLOTTE!" several time but got no responses.

She then had both arms into fist and them palms down into the sand. Then began to cry with tears falling onto her fist or the sand.

"Why….why didn't my powers work when I need them to?" she asked herself trying to talk threw her sorrow. "Wher….where are the others?" she asked herself as she continued to cry.

"They're gone I eliminated them." replied a male voice coming from behind Sunni.

Sunni turned her head to face the direction of the voice and he eyes filled with shock and fear. "What are you doing here, Nova?" she asked.

Nova in gored her question as she stepped out of the water with it evaporating off of them like stem coming out of a pot.

"They're all eliminated and you next." he stated reaching his hand towards Sunni.

"Get away from me." she shouted with her eyes closed as she swats her hands so he can't touch her.

When she opens her she sees a hand in front of her face. She quickly swats it away and holds up her hand to make a shield.

She gets up quickly with a shield formed in her hand and lunged it forward making her shield about to take off "Get away from me Nov….." she said but got stopped midway by a male voice saying "Sorry I woke you up but I was checking to see if you had a fever or something."

Sunni looked closer at the man and see that it's her uncle Shun and he's holding her shield back from being sent flying at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she quickly apologized.

"It's alright but can we talk after you send your shield away." Shun suggested still holding her shield.

She quickly made it vanish and asked "Are Ben and Charlotte alright?"

"Of course they're alright, they're downstairs eating breakfast." Shun replied. "Now it's my turn, Did you have a nightmare because you nearly attacked her with your shield and swatted my hand away?" he asked.

"It was in a way." Sunni replied sitting on the bed. "Wait why am I on my mom and dad's bed?" she asked noticing it's not her bed.

"Last night you and the twins fell asleep on the couch. I took them to their beds, and Steven said your mom was so tired she walked into your room and slept on your bed so he placed you on his bed while she slept on your bed." Shun explained.

"Okay know I understand what happened." she said figuring it out.

"Speaking of which what was your dream about after you swatted my hand you said get away from me Nov?" he asked trying to recall what she said.

Sunni quickly replied "I was a dream about vegetables and they were attacking me. When I woke up I was gonna say get away from me 'No vegetable is gonna take me down without a fight.'" she replied trying to come up with something believable.

Shun started to examine her looking at her face as she kept looking away every so often. "Alright glad to see you made it, anyways hurry up and get ready for training to today." he said rubbing her head reminding her what she has to do.

"Right" she replied moving to get off the bed.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen with the others." Shun said starting to walk down the steps. 'She definitely meant to say Nova, better ask Garnet about this when I get the chance.' he thought to himself as he continued to go down the steps.

Sunni got off the bed and began walking downstairs 'Maybe I should tell the others about my dream, but they might just think I'm being a scaredy cat.' She thought to herself.

When she reached the second floor she saw Ben and Charlotte eating breakfast on the table as Steven and Sunni were in the kitchen having a chat.

Steven noticed her "Sunni since you're awake brush your teeth and get ready for the day." he said tell her to get ready.

"Alright dad." she replied going to her room to get ready.

Ben noticed her close the door to her room and turned to face Shun and Steven "How come when I sleep in you get angry with me dad?" he argued.

"If it was once and awhile maybe I wouldn't be angry but you do it everyday." Shun argued.

"So does mom and she doesn't need to sleep." Ben argued back.

"Your mom is an adult who can do what she wants and you're a kid that needs their parents guidance." Shun continued the argument.

"And that gives her an excuse to act a like kid at times?" Ben asked.

"She's more responsible than you are Ben end of discussion." said Shun tired of this conversation.

"Is she now?" Ben asked getting a few words in.

Shun summoned his gloves and sword "I said this argument is over." he said with an icy aura started to come from of him and more of a serious tone.

Ben started to shake from fear and the room getting a lot colder "I'm sorry dad please just forget I said anything." he apologized scared to see what would happen if he said one more thing.

Shun made his weapons disappear and the room returned to normal temperature "Glad you see it my way." he said also talking normal once again.

After its all said and done the temple door opens and out come Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They noticed everyone at the kitchen and walk towards them.

"Hey mom we were just talking about you." said Charlotte.

"Really what about?" Amethyst asked wanting to know.

"Dad and Be…" said Charlotte but got interrupted by Garnet "There's something more important we need to discuss then that." she said knowing what would have been the result and trying to get on task.

"It's an emergency." Pearl added trying to show how serious this is.

"What's wrong?" asked Steven and Shun in unison trying to see what's the matter.

"We recently received a messaged threw videotape and with my future vision I can tell we call need to watch this immediately." Garnet replied.

"We better watch it as soon as possible then." Shun said wanting to see this message for himself.

"Let's go up to my room, I'm sure my TV can play videotapes." Steven suggested.

"Better watch it then." Garnet stated.

With that all the gems walked up towards Steven's room in order to play the tape and watch it, leaving Ben and Charlotte in the kitchen.

'They said they have to watch something, better check it out they might need help.' Charlotte thought to herself as she started walking towards the stairs.

Before she went up stairs she turned back around to see Ben still eating his breakfast. "Ben, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to finish my breakfast." he quickly replied and started eating again.

"Mom, Dad and the gems have something important to watch and you don't want to know what it is?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course I do but breakfast is an important meal." Ben replied.

"Just bring your breakfast with you and fast." she ordered.

"I can do that?" he asked.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked him.

With that Ben grabbed his plate and made his way up the steps with Charlotte. As they are half way up the steps the gems are just about to open the package containing the videotape.

"Ben, Charlotte what are you guys doing?" asked a girl's voice.

Ben and Charlotte look in the direction of the voice and see Sunni dressed in her daily attire.

"We're trying to watch some video the other gems are about to watch." Charlotte replied.

"Want...to join...us?" asked Ben talking with food in his mouth.

"If they're all going to see it then it must be important, I'm in." Sunni replied following after the twins.

When they reach the top they see the gems are just about to get started so they listen in.

"Alright Gems let's play close attention to this tape and see if my future vision is correct." Garnet said about ready to start.

"I think we're ready for just about anything." Steven said also ready to start.

"Let's just hope what's on this tape won't be to serious." Said Pearl.

"Relax P, everything gonna be just fine." Amethyst stated.

"Not matter what happens we can handle it." said Shun prepared for anything.

"Since everyone said what's needed to be said let's get started." said Garnet putting the videotape in the VCR part of the TV.

When the video started to play the only thing playing was static but no noise. A second later the screen turned black and then the light inside the video started to slowing become brighter and a room can be seen. Next thing you know a familiar face came into view.

"Nova!?" Yelled Steven, Shun and the kids but low enough so the others won't hear them.

"Greeting Crystal gem, it's me the new face of evil and soon to be known ruler of this miserable and your old friend Nova." he began to speak on the video. "I know it's been a while and hope y'all haven't forgotten about me, anyways let's get down to business last time I underestimated you but this time I'm aware of your strengths and that why I brought a new toy along with me to help me get rid of you, your worthless city and anything within a 30 mile radius." he continued.

Next he moved the angle of the camera and a large, yellow diamond shape device came into view. "Let me introduce you to my Crystalline detonator, with this I'll be able to blow up your town and anything around for a ten yards radius." he said telling them how strong it is.

Everyone was shocked he managed to build something that powerful. "It could be hidden just about anywhere near your pathetic town, I can remember where I seemed to place it." he said starting to laugh like an insane man.

Before anyone gets the chance to catch their breath Nova says a few words threw his laughter "Try your best to find it if you can or better yet try and come after me and get me to disarm it using it to the disarm switch. You have till tonight or else your pathetic city will be annihilated." After that being said the video cut off and the TV went to static leaving everyone in silence.

Steven broke the silence "We're gonna stop him not matter what." he stated as he started trembling a little bit.

Amethyst looked towards Shun who had his fists clenched and his teeth grind with his hair covering his eyes. "You alright?" she asked worried about how he's feeling.

"That BASTARD!" Shun yelled with his voice filled with anger.

"It's gonna be alri….." said Amethyst going to touch him but once made contact her hand feel the like it freeze from how cold it was and pulled it away.

"Sorry Amethyst I'm just really pissed off right now." he apologized. "I'm gonna go look for that bomb." Shun said starting to turn to start the search.

Before he could start walking Garnet with gauntlets on and red area around her making her feel hotter grabbed his shoulder "Calm down and think before you act." she ordered.

Shun looked back at her and she made her shades vanished looking right back at him. They looked dead eye at one another for a minute or two with no one even blinking for a second. Shun now had blue aura around him and Garnet's gauntlet started to freeze, while smoke started to emulate from Shun shoulder.

After moment or two Shun called down and the aura around him went away as well as the aura around Garnet.

"Thanks Garnet I needed to release some anger." Shun thanked her starting to sound like his old self.

Garnet removed her gauntlet from his shoulder "Don't mention it and you helped me release some anger as well." she stated knowing they both needed it.

The kids watched with shocked looks on their faces. "That was their way of releasing anger?" Asked Charlotte out loud.

"They really are powerful." Sunni pointed out surprised from what happened.

"Seeing dad get serious twice in one day really makes you not want to to see it a third time." said Ben with a little tremble in his voice.

Shun turned back towards Amethyst and had a light blush on his face while scratch his head "Sorry I went a little overboard earlier." he apologized feeling a little embarrassed.

Amethyst hits him in the arm "It's fine, watching that video made me get really angry at that guy as well." she said understanding what he felt.

"Speaking of which Shun, how come the room didn't get cooled like before?" asked a curious Steven.

"Like before?" asked a confused Pearl.

"Well let's just say before I ment to have it be cold, but this time it was all stored up inside of me like a freezer when it's owned and closed." he explained.

"I get it cold air is stored up inside but when it's open it get released everywhere." said Steven understanding what he meant.

"Yeah you hit nail right on the head." Shun agreed.

"Okay that good, but we still got a big deal on our hands." Pearl said, then looking at Garnet. "Hey Garnet can you use your future vision to locate where either Nova or his device is located?" She asked.

"Unfortunately Pearl I already tried, but it the same as last time I can't sense him or where he might be." Garnet replied. "But it's odd, but I don't see the city being destroyed in any future glimpse." She added.

"Well that mean we stop him and save the day." Steven said, getting excited.

"Hmm, it doesn't technically mean that, it could mean that this is some kinda trick he is planning to detract us from his real plans." Garnet implied.

"Well that leave us with option we could either A.) go for this detonator and see if we can see if Nova is planning something bigger than this or B.) ignore this message and risk the chances of having the entire city being destroyed." Shun said.

The entire group started to think about their choice before Pearl was the first to speak, "guys I know were are unknown about the this outcome, but I think we should go even though it might be a trick it and this trick I got to say is better safe than sorry."

"I can say the other would agree isn't that right kids." Garnet said.

With that the three kids came up alway into the room as the others were surprised to see them.

"Ben, Charlotte, and Sunni, what the three of y'all think you're doing?" Steven asked.

Three of them were nervous as they were trying to think of something and Charlotte was the one to speak for the group, "well since all of you were talking about receiving this very important message and so we wanted it to know what it about."

"You kids had no right trying to see this message." Shun stated.

"But Dad." Charlotte and Ben said.

"No buts-" Shun started, but Amethyst interrupted him.

"Hang on Shun calm down because you're still worked up from the video." She said.

"And actually Shun I think it's was actually a good thing they were listening in on the message that way we don't have to explain it to them." Garnet implied.

"Where are you going with this Garnet?" Asked a curious Steven.

"I think what she means is the kids can help us look for the device and we can probably get Lapis to help out to." Pearl replied.

"Okay, but what about Peridot and Jasper wouldn't they want part in this mission?" Steven asked.

"Unfortunately, they won't be able to join in because they're already attending a mission of their own and since I can their future they won't make it back until later on tonight about the time the device is suppose to setoff." Garnet replied adjusting her shade.

"Oh well since it we gonna do this mission I guess one of us is going to have to retrieve Lapis so we can get started." Steven said.

"Yeah so while one of us go retrieve Lapis so she can join in the search the other should go over the entire map of the city and choose the possible location for where Nova could've hid that device." Garnet suggested.

"Alright I'll go get Lapis, while the rest of y'all try to locate the detonator or better yet Nova, himself." Pearl volunteered.

"Okay Pearl since you're going I'm counting on you to fill her in so she can be up to speed on the mission." Garnet said.

"I won't let you down." Pearl replied.

With that Pearl left Steven room and headed downstairs to the warp pad as she teleported off to the Barn to get Lapis. After she was gone the others soon headed downstairs they were beginning their part to trying to locate the device. They soon began looking through maps of the Beach city as they trying to make pinpoint precise location for Nova to have hidden the device as they continued to look Steven was the first to speak.

"Hey guys what if Nova hidden the device at Funland." He suggested.

"Nah it wouldn't be there that would a too obvious place for us to search, how about at the carwash." Shun said.

"Hmm no my dad would've called me to report a large diamond shape device at lying around near the Carwash." Steven replied.

They went back to looking at the map, while doing so Sunni was looking at the map until another image from her nightmare sudden pop in her head of the device located in what appears to be an empty storage room. When seeing this Sunni placed a hand on her head as making get a scared feeling go crawl down her spine. Noticing this Steven did he fatherly duties as he got and asked, "Sunni are you okay?"

"Oh Dad yeah, yeah I'm okay just a sudden headache that all, but I think it over now." Sunni replied, trying to recover herself. "Anyway I think I might know where Nova probably hidden the device." She added.

Hearing that everyone started to look curious as Shun asked, "oh really, then where do you think it is?"

Next, Sunni pointed to the storage room located on the map and said, "here at the storage room."

"Why would you say there?" Garnet asked.

"Because Nova would be too smart to hide a extremely powerful device in a place we most expect it to be and if we probably went looking all over the place we wouldn't probably have guessed to search this place until we had nowhere else to go and plus with all the storage room there we wouldn't be to find it in time to disarm it." Sunni explained.

When hearing that, the other started to think of the possibility of Sunni's explanation to be true or not as they continued to think Amethyst got tired of thinking and decide to find answer. She tugged on Shun's sleeve to get his attention. Feeling the tug, Shun turned his attention to Amethyst, who was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh yes amethyst." He said, blushing.

"Do you think Sunni's explanation is correct?" She asked.

"Well I don't know myself." Shun replied, then turning his attention to Garnet. "What do you think Garnet?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't know exactly, but it could be the only possible lead we got to finding the device so I think we should follow it." Garnet replied.

"Okay then Sunni we're going with your theory nice thinking." Steven said, smiling.

"Dad don't congratulate me until after we find the device and stop Nova." Sunni replied, blushing.

"Alright, let's get to it." Garnet said.

"Hey wait a minute, how are we going let's the other know where we went so they can catch up with us?" Sunni asked.

"Don't worry I got that cover." Steven said, pulling out a black marker and drawing a circle around the storage area. "Now with this circle around the storage unit they'll know exactly where we're heading so they can meet us there." He added.

"Okay since that settled we can go now." Garnet said.

"Right." Everyone replied.

With that said all the adults got up as they started to leave outside the house. As Sunni was about to join them, she suddenly felt a hand on shoulder as someone said, "Sunni we need a minute with you." Sunni turned around to see the twins standing there with a curious look on their faces.

"Yes Charlotte, Ben what up guys?" Sunni asked.

"Oh nothing really we just want know how it exactly did you know the location of the device?" Charlotte asked.

"Like I said, in my observation it would be the most likely place to-" Sunni started before Ben interrupted by saying, "oh that bullshit Sunni and you know that."

"Yeah Sunni, you were just as clueless as the rest of us until that 'sudden headache' happen and next you sudden know a place where the device could be, something ain't right so what up cuz, are you hiding something from us?"

"No I'm not hiding anything from y'all I promise." Sunni said sounding worried.

"Oh you're lying we can tell." Charlotte replied.

"Even though I'm not lying, how can you know tell?" Sunni asked.

"Sunni, you forget the three of us has been together since the birth and yeah even though you've got the lead by two months, but still we've been around each other for so long that we can pretty much tell when the others is lying to each of us." Ben replied.

"Yeah like Ben." Charlotte implied.

"Yeah like m- wait what why me?" Ben asked as he started to getting confused.

"Because you're the one that be lying the most out of the rest of us." Charlotte explained.

"Well that fair." Ben replied. "Anyway, Sunni time to come clean and tell what are you hiding." He added getting back to the major subject.

'It's look like there no way out of here so I might as well tell them.' Sunni thought.

With that Sunni let out a sad sigh and she said, "okay you guys wanted to know the truth well the truth is that last night I had a nightmare about my nightmare that I had lost my power to summon my shield which lead to both you two being destroyed by a monster and as I mourned over the lost of y'all, Nova came up from the ocean and tried to destroyed, then tried to destroyed me and right before I woke up I saw an image of that device located in an empty storage room."

"Man that sounds like one messed up dream." Charlotte replied.

"Yeah especially the part about where we got destroyed." Ben added.

Charlotte hit Ben over the top of his head as she said, "No you idiot I'm talking about the part about Sunni losing her powers and Nova along with the device appearing in her dream that means Nova got something even bigger planned and he gave Sunni the location of the device to divert us."

"It either that or Nova accidently made a flaw in his plan and accidently gave Sunni the location of the device as he appeared in the dream." Ben replied, placing his hands on a bump on his forehead.

"Well that could also be true, but anyway I think we should tell the others about this." Charlotte suggested.

"Hang on a minute Charlotte, we can't just do that because the other will still go check it because they won't take any chance with it so all we got to do is hope and see if Nova didn't place the device in the storage unit and then we can tell the other about it." Sunni said.

"Man you're right well let's go so we can catch up with the others." A annoyed Charlotte replied.

The three of them soon headed out of the house as they planned to try and catch up with their parents and Garnet as they were gone, the warp pad in the living room started to light up. When the light from the warp pad dimmed, there stood Pearl along with Lapis, talking

"And that what going on Lapis." Pearl finished.

"Okay so that 'Nova' guy is back and only that, but he is planning to use a device called, 'the Crystalline detonator to not only stop time, but demolish the whole city entirely." Lapis summarized.

"Yeah and we your help to find it because he has hidden it somewhere in the city." Pearl added.

"Okay I'll help because I still bone to pick with him because of the time he placed us in those cages." Lapis replied.

"Alright, then we should catch up with the others." Pearl said.

"Yeah speaking of which where did they go?" Lapis asked.

Pearl looked up around the room as she also noticed that the group was gone.

"I think they found a lead on device location and decided to go with it, but the question is where did they go." She said.

"I'm sure they left something to insure we catched up with them." Lapis replied.

The two of them walked over to the coffee table where they found multiple maps of Beach city laying around on it.

"Well it looks like they were doing their search for the device all over Beach city looking for possible location like you said Pearl." Lapis said.

"Of course why would I lie?" Pearl asked.

"Steven told me about the communication town and what happened between you and Garnet." Lapis said.

Pearl was feeling embarrassed as she replied, "ehh that was a long time ago and I learned from my mistakes."

"Okay whatever you say and speaking of which I've found something." Lapis said.

"Really what is it?" A curious Pearl asked.

Lapis then pulled up the map with a drawn red circle around it.

"That the location of Beach city's Storage unit that must be where they're going." Pearl said, looking at the map. "We need to catch up with them and fast." She added.

"No problem I'll fly us there in no time flat." Lapis suggested.

"Good idea Lapis, but let's go outside so we won't wreck anything in here." Pearl replied.

"Okay whatever you say Pearl." Lapis said.

The two of them walked out to the porch of the house where Lapis's gem started to glow and her wings appeared. Next, she grabbed Pearl by the shoulders as she took off flying into the sky as they headed to the Storage unit.

 **(Let's go back to the others)**

Steven and the gems were just arriving at Beach city's storages unit. As they arrived Garnet says, "alright you guys let's get going and try to find that device, so we can disarm it and get rid of it."

"Alright." Everybody agreed.

They were all about to get started Shun stopped them as he asked, "hey wait a minute you guys, where are the kids?"

"I don't know they were suppose to be behind us." Amethyst replied, looking around.

"Don't worry here they come." Garnet said, pointing in the distance.

They all looked in the direction of where Garnet was pointed when they look there they saw all three kids running up in their direction. Next, the three kids made it up to them as they each were taking a breath.

"So-sorry w-we're l-later." Sunni said, between breaths.

"What took y'all so long?" Shun asked.

"Sorry dad, but Ben wanted to stop so he can get some donuts." Charlotte replied.

"Owww donuts did you get momma one?" Amethyst asked, hoping for a donuts.

Ben gave Charlotte an angry glare, then pulled out a chocolate donut from behind his back and presented it to Amethyst as he said, "here you go momma."

"Thank you, Ben." Amethyst said, accepting the donut.

"Okay Ben I just got to ask, why did you go get donuts?" Shun asked.

"I got hungry." Ben replied.

"But you just had breakfast before y'all left?" Shun added.

"Well I got hungry again." Ben responde.

Shun placed his hand on his forehead as he whispered, "you truly are your Amethyst's son."

"What was that dad?" Ben asked.

"Oh nothing Ben." Shun answered.

"Excuse me, not that I don't love to see y'all get into one of your little family arguments, but we have a device that can not only freeze time but destroy everything within a 30 mile radius to find." Garnet implied, getting their attention.

"Alright sorry Garnet, anyway what should we do to avoid using too much time looking for the device?" Shun asked.

"Well I suggest that we each search different units so we can cover more ground that way." Steven suggested.

"That a good idea dad." Sunni said.

"Thanks." Dad replied.

"Yeah that is a good idea Steven and I think we should do it, what do y'all think?" Garnet asked the rest.

"It the only plan we got so I'm up for it." Amethyst said.

"If mom is with it then I'm with it to." Ben added.

"I like it." Shun said.

"Me too." Charlotte agreed.

"Alright if that what y'all think, then it's settled we're going to do your plan Steven." Garnet said.

"Okay cool." Steven replied.

"Now everybody let's get going and find this device." Garnet ordered.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and then they each took off in different direction as they began to look in multiple storage units at a time.

Garnet walked up to the first storage unit she saw and summon her gauntlets as she opened the unit, but once she opened it all she found was nothing but stuff belonging to someone else.

Next, Steven walked to another unit and he used his shield as a wedge help open up the door, but when he opened it up he found the unit had nothing but junk inside.

Then, Shun walked to a different unit and instead of making it hard by breaking the door down instead he just froze and broke the lock making it easy to get inside. As he walked inside he looked to find that it empty, but it was in a bent up shape.

Even though their first attempt at looking for the device had failed that didn't stop them from looking for it as they decide to look on for it.

 **(An hour later)**

After an hour of searching through multiple storage unit the adult group gather back together as they were to discuss about if they had any luck in their search for the device.

"How did y'all search go guys?" Garnet asked.

"We couldn't find anything, what about you?" Steven replied.

"I didn't have any luck either." She said.

"Damn it that means it wasn't here so we just wasted an hour of our time searching just to come up short." An angry Shun stated.

"Calm down Shun everything going to be alright we still have time to look for it." Amethyst said trying to calm him down. "And not only that, but the kids aren't back yet so there could be a chance that they found it." She added.

"Hey guys!" Three voices yelled trying to get their attention.

All the adults turned their attention to the left, where they saw all three kids running towards them in a hurry. The three of them soon arrived at them as they were each acting like they saw something truly terrifying.

"Are you kids okay?" Steven asked, worried.

"Yeah we're okay Dad, but the thing is that I think we found where Nova hidden the device." Sunni replied.

"Y'all did, where?!" A curious Shun asked.

"Somewhere in the back of all the storage units." Charlotte replied.

"Lead us to it." Garnet ordered.

"Okay follow us." Ben instructed.

With that the kids took off running back to where they just came from with the adults following close behind them. Next, they all soon arrived at what appears to be an old storage unit that looks like it hadn't been used in a very long time.

"Uhh… kids are y'all that the device is in there?" A nervous Steven asked.

"It got to be in here Dad, it the only storage unit that we haven't checked yet, so there is no doubt that the device isn't in there." Sunni replied.

"She right and besides no one would've ever think to look all the way back here." Garnet agreed.

"I don't know about this, but I guess have no choice but to do." Steven replied.

"Good now that settled, Shun could you help me open the door?" Garnet asked.

"Sure thing, Garnet." Shun replied.

The two of them walked up to the storage unit and Garnet summoned her gauntlets as they both placed their hands at the bottom of door and used their combined strength to lift up the door. Once the door was lifted up they let go as other walked into the unit as they began the search for the device as they searched through the unit they seemed to find it.

"Man it wasn't here either." Steven complained.

"Well I guess it wasn't here either I'm sorry for wasting everybody's time." Sunni said, putting her head down in disappointment. "I guess I was no help." She added

"Hey don't said that you're a ton of help, Sunni." Steven replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Don't lie to me Dad I'm a failure and you all know that I'm just going to go home and just let y'all continue the search without me." Sunni said.

Sunni turned around and started to walk away as she did so, Shun turned to look in the storage unit and as he did so he found something that caught his attention.

"Hey Sunni wait a second." Shun called out.

Sunni stopped and asked, "what is it?"

"Turn around and look at what I've found?" Shun replied.

Sunni sighed in disappointment and turned to see Shun holding up a couple of electricals cords in his hands which got her curious.

"What are those, Uncle Shun?" She asked.

"These are or at least were the cords that were connected to Nova's device, but it looks like they were taking off and left behind." Shun replied examining the cords. "So do you know what this means Sunni?" He asked.

"No, what?" She responded.

"It means you were right the device was here, but unfortunately Nova must've of moved it out after he sent that message." Shun explained.

"Okay it good that Sunni is not a failure, but where exactly did he moved the device?" Steven asked.

"I don't know and that the only thing that bothering me at the moment." Shun replied.

With that Shun started to think about the next place that Nova would have hidden the device next, but his thought were soon interrupted by a voice calling out the group.

"Hey everybody!" The voice calling out.

Everybody looked up to see Lapis carrying Pearl as they were flying towards them. They landed as the others greeted them.

"Lapis, Pearl y'all made good timing." Steven said.

"Yeah sorry it took so long, but anyway did y'all find the device?" Pearl asked.

"Thank to Sunni, we did manage to locate the place, it was stored in, but unfortunately Nova moved it a while before we came, so we're now back where we started with no leads." Shun explained.

"Okay that puts a dents in our previous plans but hopefully we're not to far behind, so we can catch up in time." Pearl said.

"It would be unlikely for Nova to be able to move a device like that without being seen by someone and causing a large pandemonium." Shun stated.

They all began to think once more as they did so a light bulb appeared over Sunni's head causing to form an idea.

"Hey what if he didn't leave by going through the streets." She said.

Everyone looked at her with a confused look and Shun asked, "Sunni, what do you mean, how else would he manage to move the device?"

"Well hypothetically speaking if I were a villain and I wasn't trying to get caught and I had a device that would attract attention to me the last thing I would do is to travel through the streets." Sunni explained.

"So Sunni what you're saying is he went flying into the sky?" Amethyst asked, pointing to the sky.

"No Auntie it would be the exact opposite I would travel underground." Sunni answered.

Next, Sunni walked over to a wall in the storage and pressed her hand against a brick that dug into the wall causing a secret path that lead to the sewers of Beach city.

"A secret passage." Pearl said surprised.

"Correct Pearl and if we're lucky we can still catch up with Nova and take him down along with his device." Sunni replied.

"Great work Sunni, now come on everybody let's go find that device." Garnet instructed, then walking into the secret passageway.

"Right." Everyone agreed, following behind her.

With that they all walked past Sunni as they made their way into the passageway. After all the adults were gone the twins walked up to Sunni as Charlotte asked, "hey sunni was this apart of your dream too?"

"Actually no it wasn't and to be honest I just thought of this." Sunni replied.

Ben looked at her closely and notice she wasn't making her face that showed she was lying, so he looked at Charlotte and gave his response.

"She is telling the truth sis." He said.

"Okay." Charlotte replied.

The twins gave Sunni one last stare as they walked into the passageway with Sunni following behind them. The three of them made it to the bottom of the steps where they found the adults looking around.

"Mom, Dad what going on?" The twins asked

"Ben, Charlotte we're having some problem." Amethyst replied.

"Yeah it seems there are two way to go so it's appears that we are gonna have to split up into two groups, but we got to figure who is on who team." Shun added..

"Well who are the team leaders?" Sunni asked.

"I suggest Lapis and Garnet." Steven said.

"Wait a minute I understand Garnet, but I don't get why you choose me?" Lapis asked, confused.

"Well I choose you two because Garnet can see into the future so that'll be a good use for her team and I choose you because there's a lot of water in this sewer so y'all be able to control it if needed to." Steven explained.

"Okay if you say so I guess I can go with it." Lapis replied.

"Good, now what do you say Garnet?" Steven asked, looking at Garnet.

"I'm fine with it." She replied.

"Great now we just have to pick up team." Steven stated.

"I choose Steven, Shun, Ben and Charlotte." Garnet said without hesitation.

"Wow that fast, how did you made up your mind?" Lapis asked.

"I saw the future and in that future I choose those exact four." Garnet responded.

"Oh okay then, I guess that mean on my team I got Pearl, Sunni, and Amethyst." Lapis said. "Alright now that settled we should go which way?" She asked.

"In the future I saw my team go left, while yours goes right." Garnet replied.

"Alright, then let's go." Lapis said.

"Wait before we like to wish y'all luck on your search and if you find the device or Nova don't engage call us and tell where y'all are and we'll try to make it as fast as we can got it?" Garnet asked.

"Yes we get it." Lapis replied.

"Good now let's get going." Garnet ordered.

With that both teams turned as they walked down their path to get going on there search for Nova and his device.

 **(Let's go with Lapis's group)**

Lapis's group walked down the path they were assigned as they walk there was an awkward silence between the four of them and annoyed by the silence Pearl started to speak.

"Alright what we need to do is to look for any signs of anyone being down here." She stated.

"I completely agree." Lapis agreed.

"Alright Pearl, but" Sunni said pinching her nose with one hand. "It really stinks down here." She finished saying.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Sunni I think it smells fine." Amethyst said having her hands resting behind her head as she walks."

"Maybe you think it smells fine cause you sleep in a pig pen called your room." Pearl commented as she made her gem glow using it as a flashlight to get a better view of the dimly sewers.

"Hey maybe my room is a little messy, that's the way I like it and your room maybe clean, but let's not forget who snuck a Rose Quartz bubble from Garnet room without her knowing." Amethyst argued.

"Woah Pearl did that really happen?" Sunni asked, curious as she felt this argument tensioning up.

"Pearl started to blush, "I...I...I only took the bubble to check on what was inside of it." She replied.

"Like what your secret stash of love poems to her?" Asked Lapis.

Amethyst and Sunni started laughing from Lapis comment.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, but y'all think we should get back to the task at hand?" Pearl asked in a annoyed tone.

Amethyst and Sunni calmed down from their laughing and Sunni said, "okay, okay and besides that enough laughs for right now, let's get back to business."

"Alright." Amethyst agreed.

The four of them continued to walk down the path in the sewer as another wave of silence hits them. As they made it deeper in the sewer they began to hear noise ahead of them and continued head in that direction. Next, they soon made it to where they saw a shadow emitting from behind a nearby corner as they started to hear people talking. Once they made it close Lapis gave Pearl to dim her light and she did so they hide behind the corner began and they stuck their head out from behind the corner as they saw two figures were having a conversation and decided to listen in.

"When do you think they'll be here because I'm tired of waiting." One figured said in a teenage boy's voice.

"I don't know, but we'll wait as long as Master Nova want us to, so be patience already." The other figures replied in a teenage feminine voice, annoyed with the first figure's attitude.

"It not my fault that they're taking their time and it's getting on my nerves." The first figure stated.

"Don't underestimate them like master said or they're gonna break you into multiple pieces." The other replied.

The two continued to have their conversation as they still haven't notice that Lapis and her group was still watching them from behind the corner.

"Who are those two?" Sunni asked.

"I don't know Sunni but all we do know is that they are following under the leadership of Nova, so we have to tell the other about them." Pearl replied.

"Hey guys look isn't that Nova's device." Amethyst said.

"Where?" Lapis and Pearl asked.

"Over there behind those two." Amethyst replied.

The others looked closer to the two figure as they did so they then saw a speedboat in the sewer stream that held the Crystalline bomb on board it.

"You're right it is the device, we've got to tell the others." Lapis suggested.

"I'll call them and tell them where we are." Sunni said.

"Alright hurry up." Pearl said.

Sunni nodded, then pulled out her phone and started to call the others. Next, she took a step back and accidently kicking an empty soda can causing a loud noise. The others looked at her to see what happen and not only that, but the noise as caught the attention of the other two figures.

"Did you hear that?" One of them asked.

"Yeah I did." The other replied.

"They're here let's go." One ordered.

With that the two of the hop aboard the speedboat and took off down sewer stream as fast as they could.

"Oh no they're getting away." Pearl stated.

"Don't worry I can control the water and forced them back here." Lapis replied.

Lapis started to focus as she tried to control the stream and it started to work because the speedboat was being pulled back as it tried to go forward. Next, her concentration was cut off by another power even stronger than her own causing her to lost her control of the water and the speedboat resume heading down the sewer.

"Ow." Lapis said, grabbing her forehead in pain.

"Lapis are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah Lapis what happen you had them." Amethyst added.

"I don't know, but I think one of them have the power to control the water more powerful than me." Lapis replied.

"Alright we can worry about that later, but for right we need to catch those two because they're getting away." Pearl said, holding out her hand to Lapis.

Lapis accepted her hand and got back up as she replied, "yeah you're right."

"Yeah I am and Sunni were going to need you to stay back for a few minutes to tell the others about what he discover." Pearl said.

"Okay Pearl." Sunni agreed.

Next, Pearl, Lapis, and Amethyst took down the sewer as they followed the speedboat. They were gone, Sunni continued on making her phone call she placed her phone to her ear as it began to ring.

"Hey." the person on the other line said.

"Hey Charlotte I've got good News, we've found the device,but the bad news is that it on the move, so tell the other and see if y'all could find another way to it so we can surround it." Sunni replied.

"That good sure thing I'll tell them." Charlotte replied.

"Alright I got to go they're getting away from us." Sunni said.

"Okay I will, but hurry and catch up try to catch up with it. We'll be there as soon as we can." Charlotte replied.

"Bye." Sunni said.

"Bye." Charlotte replied.

With that both girls hung up the phones and went to do their own business. Sunni placed her phone away and started to catch up with her group. As she ran through the sewer she was suddenly stopped as a brown arm came out of walls of the sewer and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the wall.

 **(With Garnet's group)**

The five of them were walking down the sewer in the direction they were assigned as they searched for the device.

"Man this is boring." Ben stated.

"Ben I know it might be boring but the city is endangered and we have to protect it." Shun said upset with Ben's attitude causing Ben to shaking in fear.

"Shun I think you might still need to calm down because you're still angry." Said Steven knowing from the tone of his voice.

"You're right." Shun agreed taking in deep breath and calming down a bit. "Sorry for raising my voice at you, Ben." He apologized.

"It's...it's fine dad and you're right we have to save the city before it's too late, so I shouldn't be complaining right now." Ben replied.

"Hey, Garnet why did you actually pick the four of us in the first place?" Charlotte asked wanting to know.

Garnet took a second before answering, "it's because I feel this group will be the easiest not to argue and we can stay focused better than the others."

"Okay make sense I think, but I stil-." Charlotte started before Garnet interrupted her by saying, "shouldn't you be getting that phone call."

"Wait what phone call?" A confused Charlotte asked.

Next, Charlotte's pocket started to vibrate as her phone started to ring.

"Oh that phone call." Charlotte said.

Garnet smirked and replied, "shouldn't you get that because it might be important."

"Okay I'll get it." Charlotte said.

With that Charlotte reached into his pocket and pulled out her dark blue phone and answered it as she said, "Hey."

"Hey Charlotte I've got good News, we've found the device, but the bad news is that it's on the move, so tell the others and see if y'all can find another way to it so we can surround it." Sunni replied, on the other line.

"That good sure thing I'll tell them." Charlotte replied.

"Alright I got to go they're getting away from us." Sunni said.

"Okay I will, but hurry up and catch up try to with it. We'll try to be there as soon as we can." Charlotte replied.

"Bye." Sunni said

"Bye." Charlotte replied.

With that both girls hung up their phones. Charlotte put her phone away and turned to see the other were staring at her.

"What?" She said.

"Uhh, Charlotte who was that?" Ben asked, curious.

"Oh that was Sunni." Charlotte replied.

"Alright what did she wanted?" Steven asked.

"She wanted to tell me that, her and the others have located Nova's device and it on the move, so she wanted us to find a way to get a head of it so we can cut it off." Charlotte explained.

"They found it's that great." Steven said, excited.

"Don't get too excited Steven because Charlotte did say that the device is also on the move, so we got to find a way to cut it off before it can blow up." Shun replied.

"Dad is right, we need to find a way to cut off that bomb before it goes off." Ben stated.

"Okay everybody I can see the path that will lead ahead of them, now follow me." Garnet said.

The four of them nodded their heads in agreement and they all took off running as they followed Garnet through the sewer as they headed for the device and the others.

 **(Back with Lapis group)**

Lapis, Pearl, and Amethyst continued to follow the speed boat in hopes of retrieving the device.

"Man at this rate we'll never going to catch them." Amethyst complained.

"We mustn't give up we need to keep going." Pearl said.

"I know that, but all I'm saying is that we're not getting anywhere following this thing on foot." Amethyst replied.

"Amethyst is right we can't continue like this." Lapis said.

"Okay I agree, but I don't know why you're complaining you got water wings why fly the both of us on aboard of it." Pearl replied.

"Oh yeah you're right throughout this whole catch I forgot that I had water wings so I can fly." Lapis said.

Lapis gem started to glow and her wing summon as she hopped into the air and started flying. Next, she reached out and grabbed Pearl by the hand, while grabbing Amethyst by the back of her shirt and they all flow through the sewer to catch up with the speed boat.

They were closing in on the speed boat at high speed, once they were close enough one of the mysterious figure started to take action. He reached into a secret compartment of the boat, where he pulled out a small laser machine gun and started to take fire at the three.

"Lapis incoming!" Amethyst and Pearl warned.

"I got it just hold on tight." Lapis replied.

Lapis started to move side to side as she was avoiding all the shots that was coming there way, while she did that Pearl and Amethyst did as they were told and held on to her tight. Next, Lapis manage to make it just above the speed boat.

"Okay let us down Lapis." Amethyst said.

"Alright I just hope y'all enjoyed the ride." Lapis replied.

With that Lapis let go of the two of them and they fell landing on the boat. Once they landed on the boat, Amethyst disarmed the figure with the gun while Pearl took aim at the figure that was driving the boat.

"Okay you stop this boat at once or else I'll have to force you." Pearl ordered, pointing her spear at the figure.

When hearing that the figure put the boat on autopilot as they stood up from their seat and they turned to look at Pearl. Next, they got into a fighting stances as they prepared for a fight.

"Oh I see that how it going to be well you asked for it." Pearl said.

With that Pearl charge the figure at full speed, she sent a three of strikes at the figure, but the figure blocked the first two with each of her hand and for the last one she jumped into the air avoiding it.

After Pearl was stopped the figure started to attack. First, she started sending a punch towards Pearl and she dodge it. Next, the figure grabbed Pearl by the wrist and tried to pull her into a headbutt as she tried to crack her gem, but Pearl quickly stabbed the figure in the hand causing the figure to release her from the hold.

Feeling the pain, the figure soon got angry as she launched a combo of furious strikes at Pearl trying to knock her off balance. Pearl spinned her spare in a circle as she used to block the figure's strikes. The figure kept sending strikes until one final strike made pass the spare and hit Pearl in the chest sending her back a few feet. Pearl fell down to one knee as she placed a hand to her chest feeling the effects of that last strike.

'That last attack was unbelievably powerful if that had been my gem, it would've been cracked or worst.' She thought

Next, Pearl looked up to see the figure stand a few feet away from her and her soon widen when she saw a red gem glow come from the creature and next the figure had a pair of Tonfa in her hands.

'She can summon weapons too does that mean they're gems like us?' Pearl thought.

The figure started running towards at full speed. Pearl manage to get back to her feet as she tried to prepare for the attack. Next, the figure strike with her Tonfa and Pearl blocked it at first, but still feeling the pain in her chest, Pearl defense became slower and the figure landed multiple strikes causing Pearl to step back from each blow as she felt the pain.

Seeing Pearl weaken, the figure just continued to strike not letting her regain any balance. The assault continued until Pearl found herself at the back of the boat with her back against the wall that keeping her from falling into the sewer water.

"Alright time to die Crystal gem." the figure said.

'Oh no this is bad I don't think I have the power to save myself, so I guess it over for me.' Pearl thought.

The figure launched her final strike at Pearl, but she stopped just a few inches before she could make contact as a couple of voices called out to her.

"Hey!" the voices called out.

Next, the figured turned to see Amethyst and Lapis standing by the driver seat along with her partner, who was laying on the tied up in ropes.

"You two talking to me?" The figure asked.

"Yeah you better believe we're talking to you." Amethyst replied.

"Oh alright and I see you two manage to take down my partner. I applaud you two." She smiled.

"Don't have that face on for now because you're next." Lapis said.

"Well I like to see y'all tr-." She started before her earpiece started to vibrate in her ear. She tapped the earpiece and she started to have conversation, "Phoenix910 responding… really the mission is a success...you want us to come back...but I am in the middle wipe out these three Crystal gems...oh alright we're returning as ordered."

All the gems looked at each other in confusion to what going on right now. Phoenix groaned in angered as she said, "you three got lucky this time, but next it won't be the same."

With that Phoenix made the gem solute and then she was teleported away which really confused the group, then they looked at the figure they had tied he was teleported off to along with his rope. They were gone, Lapis and Amethyst ran over to comfort an injured Pearl.

"Pearl are you okay?" They asked.

"I'm badly hurt, but at least I'm still alive." She replied

"Okay good, but what just happened that was just weird." Amethyst stated.

"I know right those two were pretty tough to fight, but at least we got the device." Lapis said.

"Yeah we do right, but wait if we're all back here than who is driving the boat?" Amethyst asked worried.

"Don't worry about that Phoenix girl placed the boat on autopilot before she fought me." Pearl replied.

"Alright, but one question do autopilot prevent you from crashing into a brick wall into the wall?" Lapis asked.

"No I don't think so." Pearl answered.

"Oh then we're all toast." Amethyst said.

"Why do you say that?" Pearl asked.

All Lapis and Amethyst do was point ahead of them. Pearl looked in the direction of where they were going and saw that they heading full speed towards a brick wall.

"Oh don't worry we'll be fine we'll all be converted back into our gem form for healing so everything will be fine." Pearl explained.

"Uhh...Pearl that would fine in a normal situation like, but you're forgetting that we have a device that is made from diamond materials from homeworld that could destroy everything from within a 30 mile radius." Lapis said.

"Oh yeah then we better figure out a way to stop this boat before crashing and causing the end of life in beach city and anything in a 30 miles." Pearl replied.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Amethyst starting to freak out a bit.

Pearl thought a second till and idea came to her head "Lapis you use you power to stop the boat dead in its tracks." she ordered.

"I wish I could but fighting that other gem left me a bit drained at the moment." Lapis replied.

All of a sudden the boat felt like it was going faster than before. "We could try turning the autopilot off." Pearl suggested.

Amethyst ran over to the controls but before she could the boat started to go even faster making slide back.

"Guys I can get close enough." she said unable to move an inch.

"Maybe we can…" Pearl suggested before being interrupted by Lapis "Pearl I think we've done all that that we could." she said knowing their fates.

With that being said Amethyst summoned her whip and somehow managed to tie it onto one of the chairs in front. The she slowly started making her way forward with all the strength she can muster.

"Amethyst what are you doing?" Pearl asked.

"I'm gonna try to turn the autopilot off again." Amethyst replied moving more closer as she pulls on her whip.

She eventually makes it to the control panel and clicks autopilot to turn it off. But nothing happens "Oh come are you serious!?" she said with a angry tone.

"What's wrong Amethyst?" Lapis asked.

Amethyst gets on the chair and looks back at Pearl and Lapis "Guys the autopilot is stuck." she replied.

Lapis and Pearl look at each other and are aware of what comes next. "Lapis, I would like to say you did an amazing job as leader and I wish our lives didn't end like this." said Pearl.

"Thanks and sorry about the rude comment I said earlier." Lapis apologized.

"There is one thing I can do." Amethyst told herself as she starts to glow purple light and change shape.

After the light faded it showed she transformed into Purple Puma. Next with both arms high in the air she swung them down and destroyed the control panel. Then she looked around and saw the boat was still going "AHH COME ON!" she shouted in anger turning back to her normal form.

"Amethyst what did you do?" asked Pearl.

"I tried destroying the controls to see if the boat will stop but I didn't work." Amethyst replied by calling out so she could hear her.

"At least you tried but how far are we from the wall?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst took a quick looks and then looked back at Pearl "REALLY CLOSE!" She shouted in a panic voice.

"Well it looks likes it's over isn't?" said Pearl with her breath showing in the air.

"Did anyone else notice it just got really cool in here all of a sudden?" asked Lapis noticing the temperature of the sewer.

Amethyst also noticed the room got colder "Guess that means they're finally here." she said knowing what that means.

After that being said the boat felts like it was scraping against a hard surface. Also something hit the boat from the back making the front part of the it lean up, and the boat felt as if it was going gems look forwards and see the wall is really close to colliding with the boat.

"Were about to crash!" said Pearl now panicking.

After that was said the boat kept moving closer and closer. And just as it was a few feet from contact with the wall it stopped.

"What happened?" asked Lapis seeing the boat stopped.

"I..I don't know." Pearl replied not knowing what happened.

Amethyst sighed in relief "We made it." she said happy to have not crashed and blown up.

"You guys alright up there?" asked a voice coming from off the boat.

Lapis and Pearl look over towards the back of the boat and see Garnet let go of the boat and make her gauntlets disappear. They also notice the green sewer water is all frozen solid.

"Yeah we're alright Garnet." Lapis replied calling out to her.

"Glad to see you're all okay." Garnet stated giving them a smile.

A moment or two later Garnet is on the boat while Shun, Steven, Ben and Charlotte all get on top of the boat. The twins run and hug Amethyst.

"What's this about?" asked Amethyst although not complaining about the hug.

"We thought you weren't going to make it time." Charlotte replied tearing up.

"And we wanted to make sure you were okay mom and everyone else." Ben added with tears forming also.

"It's all right no need to cry about it." said Amethyst telling them not to cry but she had tears forming as well.

"I thought you said there was no reason to cry about." Shun teased her a bit.

"Shut it, what weren't you worried ab…." she said but got interrupted by Shun hugging her and the twins "Of course i was worried about you and I'm happy nothing happened to you guys." he stated with with a toothy smile and some tears forming.

Amethyst collided their lips for a moment then after a second or two stopped "look who's crying now." she teased him.

"Well i can't lose any of you guys I love you." he replied hugging them a bit tighter.

"Pearl that reminds me were you guys able to disarm the bomb?" Garnet asked ignoring the whole we didn't died group hug near them.

"Actually we still have to do it and soon." Pearl replied saying it's still armed.

Steven looked around cause he felt there was someone missing from Lapis's team. "Ah Lapis, where's Sunni at? I thought was with you guys." Steven asked not seeing her anywhere.

"I'm not sure we told her to come and meet back with us after she told you guys about our current situation." Lapis replied.

"What your saying is you left my little girl alone, down in the sewers where she could get lost?" asked Steven raising his voice a bit.

"Yes, I think that's what we did." Lapis said in a nervous tone.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SHE…." Steven shouted but Garnet a hand on his shoulder "Calm down Steven yelling will get us nowhere." she said.

Steven calmed down a bit "Sorry for yelling at you Lapis, i was just worried about her." he stated explaining his reasonings.

"It's alright Steven and I'm sorry for our mistake about leaving her alone." Lapis also apologized.

"Okay now that, that's settled I suggest having a Sunni search part while the others disarm the bomb." Garnet suggested.

"I'll do it she's my daughter after all." Steven replied.

"I was leader of the group and last a member so i feel it's my job to help look for her as well." Lapis replied.

"I'll go to, to give us a better chance of finding her." Shun said joining the conversation.

"I can try and following her scent in my wolf form." Amethyst said also willing to help.

"I wish i could help with the search as well but someone has to help Garnet disarm this bomb that could wipe out the whole city." Pearl stated.

"Hey Pearl since your gonna stay here mind watching the twin rascals over there?" Amethyst asked pointing back towards Ben and Charlotte.

What?" asked Ben and Charlotte hearing they can't help.

"Your mom's right, we know you want to look for Sunni to but we can't risk having you guys get lost as well. So please stay here with Pearl and Garnet and do as they say." Shun replied examining why they can't come.

"Come, please." they begged one last time to try and get them to budge.

"Our decision is final." Amethyst replied.

Ben and Charlotte had a look of disappointment on their faces from failing to try and convince them.

"If you kids behave your dad will buy you guy anything you want to eat." Amethyst said trying to cheer them up.

"Alright, then Ben lets try and think of some nice food to eat." Charlotte ordered getting excited.

"I can't wait to see what we come up with." Ben added.

"Did you really have to tell them that?" Shun asked whispering to her.

"Its not gonna be a problem is it?" She asked.

Shun sighed "Kids as long you do what Pearl and Garnet say i'll buy you any type of food you like." he stated.

"Alright" Ben and Charlotte high fived one another knowing what there mom said was true.

"Okay since everything is settled Garnet and I will work on disarming the machine and watch the twins as you guys look for Sunni." Pearl said reminding them of the objective.

"Alright then let's move out and find her." Steven stated.

With that said the search group began their search for Sunni as the disarming team begins to try and disarm the bomb.

 **(Now let's go to Sunni)**

Sunni was lying unconscious as she was beginning to wake up. As she woke up she saw a bright white spotlight hovering her. Next, she started to look around as she notice that she wasn't in the sewer anymore, but she seems to be in what looks to be a containment chamber as she was lying on a floating bed.

"Where am I?" She asked. "Ouch! And does my head hurt?" She added placing a hand on her head.

As she rubbed her head when she suddenly there was a sound of a automatic door opening and closing and footsteps coming towards her.

"Well it's look like you finally woke up Pinky, and just at the right time because for a moment there I was starting to think I accidently put you in a coma when I drag you through that wall." A voice said.

"Wh-who are you show yourself." Sunni command.

"If that what you want then okay." The voice replied.

Next, there was a hands claps and then yellow light fill the room. Once the lights were on Sunni looked ahead where she saw a light brown skinned girl with light brown hair going down her back wearing black top with short sleeves and brown shoulder pads, she also wore black pants with brown stars at her knee caps, a red star at her belt line, she had on brown shoes, and she had a light brown gem on her forehead.

"Nice to meet you, Pinky, my name is Volcanics and I am the very first gem soldier created by Nova." She said.

"Okay first my name not Pinky it's Sunni and second what do you mean you were created by Nova?" Sunni asked.

"It means exactly as I put it I was nothing until Master Nova brought me into this world." Volcanics replied.

"Why and how would he be able to create you?" Sunni asked.

Volcanics smirked and explained, "he told before he thought of making his own army that he was planning to take over this planet by himself, but there was one flaw in his plan that this planet had protectors called, 'The Crystal gems', and so in order to through with his plan he had eliminate them, but as he was close to achieving his goal he was unfortunately stopped by them along with some kids that were also gems so as he was on the path to recovery he walked through the local kindergartens and came up with the ideas to make his own soldiers to help him not only crush those gems along with their, but help take over this miserable planet entirely."

"Okay that makes sense, but what I don't understand is why did you need to kidnap me?" Sunni asked.

"Well that should be obvious Pinky. Master Nova sees the potential in you and got interested, so he order me his top soldier to capture you isn't that delightful, well more like an honor actually." Volcanics replied. "And now that you're awake I can finally present you to Master Nova and he'll be so proud of me." She added getting so excited that she placed her hands to her face as she started to blush and daydream.

Seeing this Sunni sweat dropped and thought, 'man this girl has really has a thing for Nova even though in a way she is his daughter."

"Anyway time to go I hate to keep Master waiting any longer." Volcanics said, snapping out of out of her daydream.

With that Volcanic opened the door to Sunni containment chamber and grabbed Sunni by the arm and started leading her out the room.

'Man in the pit of my stomach I know this isn't going to be good.' Sunni thought as she continued to be lead by Volcanic.

There was a wave of silence between the two girls as they continued walk through a hallway. When noticing it Sunni got bored as she tried to break it.

"Uhh, Volcanic was it I got a question." Sunni said.

"Yes what is it Pinky." Volcanic replied.

"Oh it's nothing serious, but back there you said you were Nova's top soldier, so I was just wondering if there anymore new creation that Nova made while he was recovering?" Sunni asked.

"You are a nosy one Pinky, but to answer your question yes there exactly three of us at the moment, but Master Nova is planning on increasing our numbers in the future." Volcanic answered.

"Okay good to know." Sunni said.

They continued to walking until they made it to a large pair of double doors. Volcanic looked back at Sunni with a smile on her face as she said, "we're here."

Next, Volcanic opened up the doors into a dark room with a shadow covered Nova staring at two large monitor; one was showing different angles of Pearl, Garnet, and the twins who were working on the device, while the other showed different angles images of Steven, Shun, Amethyst, and Lapis, who were searching throughout the sewers for a missing Sunni.

'Hurry up Crystal gems or else it will be too late.' He thought.

"Master Nova." Volcanic said, trying to get his attention.

"What is it, Volcanic?" Nova asked.

"Well it's that...I have brought you the gem you asked for." Replied a nervous Volcanic as she started to blushing a light red.

When hearing that, Nova looked away from the monitors and saw the missing Sunni universe standing behind Volcanic.

"Good work, Volcanic, you've made me proud today." Nova said.

"O-o-oh sure thing M-m-m-master any-thi-ng for y-y-you." Volcanic replied with light blush turning into a complete inferno.

"Good to know, now go meet up with Phoenix and Frostbite they should be coming in through the transporter from their mission." Nova said.

"Yes sir, but what do you want me to do with our little friend here?" Volcanic asked, pointing to Sunni.

"Just leave her here because I would like to have a little conversation with her if you don't mind." Nova replied.

"As you wish, Master." Volcanic said.

With that Volcanic gave Nova one last gem solute, then walked out of the room leaving Sunni alone with Nova.

Volcanic was gone, Sunni turned her attention towards Nova who was facing her.

"Nova." Sunni said, disrespectful.

"Aww Sunni it been awhile hasn't it?" Nova asked.

"Hmph." Sunni replied, angrily.

"Yes I can sense that you're not happy to see me." Nova said.

"Why would I because last time I check you were the one, who blow up my house, kidnapped and tried to annihilate my family." Sunni replied.

"Oh I see and by the way, how is that seal I gave you working out?" Nova asked.

"Seal? What seal?" Sunni asked, confused.

"Oh you haven't notice that your powers haven't been working to their full potential." Nova said.

"I've noticed, but how would you know that?" Sunni replied.

"Well I know about that is because I was the one who caused it to happen." Nova replied.

"H-h-how and when?" Sunni asked scared.

"It all happened last time when we first encounter one another, when I had you in my grip I was secretly giving you something to remember me by, but apparently I failed because you haven't no information about the seal until I just told you about it." Nova said.

"Okay Nova enough about this seal you've planted on me, where is the trigger so I can stop your device?" Sunni asked.

Next, Nova reached into his pocket where he pulled out a small rectangular device and said, "is this what you're looking for."

"Yes, now hand it over." Sunni command.

"Oh sure I'll be happy to hand this over to you, but first," Nova started, then place the trigger on the ground and took a few steps back from it, "you'll have to get to it first."

Sunni smiled and said, "that will be easy."

Next she started running to the detonator as Nova just stood at his end and watched her go for it. Sunni sooned made it the trigger and made a reach it, but before she could get Nova in one move vanished from where he was standing and appeared in front Sunni as he punched her making her fly back a few feet from him and the trigger.

"I said get the trigger, but I never said it was going to be easy." Nova said.

"Yeah you're right and plus dad and Uncle Shun, told me and the twins to never to underestimate your enemy, so now I'm going to being using a different way of getting passed you." Sunni replied.

"Oh really and what exactly would that be?" Nova asked, curious.

"That if I can't get passed you nicely." Sunni said, summoning her shield. "I'll use brute force." She added.

"Alright I see this is starting to get interesting, so allow me to be happy to play along." Nova replied.

Nova's chest gem started to glow red and he reached into it and pulled out his large red scythe. With both their weapons ready, both Sunni and Nova got into a battle stance and then launched each other at one another as the real battle was underway.

 **(With the Pearl and her group)**

Pearl, Garnet, and the twins were on the speed boat as they were trying to disarm Nova's device.

"Okay Pearl how are suppose to disarm this thing?" Charlotte asked.

"Umm." Pearl said like she wasn't sure how to stop it.

"You do know how to stop this thing do you?" Ben asked.

"Well I'm not sure, but how hard could it be." Pearl replied.

Next, walked up to the device and tapped causing it to expand as it opened up to relieve all of it wires and panels.

"Okay this technology maybe a little high advance for me, but I'm sure I'll be able to hack into it eternal hard drive and deactivate it." Pearl said.

"Well whatever you're going to do Pearl you better do it fast before Nova decides to trigger this thing." Garnet replied.

 **(Back with Nova and Sunni)**

As the two of them battle Nova tossed Sunni acrossed the room, where she land on the ground near the detonator. Seeing she was close to the detonator, Sunni a quick run for it, but her ran came to an end as Nova kicked her causing to go flying across the room again.

"Come now Sunni you have to better than that I haven't even broken a sweat." Nova said, sounding disappointed.

Next, Nova launched himself at Sunni as he kicked her in the stomach causing her to stagger back. Seeing this Nova decided to continue the attack and started to make more strikes with his scythe, but Sunni manage to regain her balance as she blocked most of his strikes with her shield and was able to land a few strikes herself.

Then when it looks like she got the advantage that when there was a sudden ring that Sunni felt in the back of head causing her shield to dissolve.

'No my five minutes must be up?' She thought.

"I looks to be that your time for shield use is up, but I got to emit that I was surprise you were able to summon your shield in the first place." Nova said.

With that Nova started to strike again, but with extra force and he connected his strike and caused Sunni to backflip as she landed on her stomach.

"This is terrible that you're done already, so I guess I'm gonna have to finish you off and it too bad because I had a lot of high hope for but apparently you were pathetic and useless." Nova said.

When those words were spoke the words echo throughout Sunni's mind as she began to get furious. Next, Nova went for the final bow with his scythe, but before he could make contact Sunni suddenly disappeared from his view.

"Hey where did you go?" Nova asked, confused.

Nova looked behind him as he saw Sunni standing there with her overshadowing her eyes.

"Okay there you are and it looks like you're ready to go again I'm glad to see now let's continue shall." Nova said.

Sunni didn't as all she do was rush over to him as he started to swing his scythe at her, but it was like something got into Sunni as she was able to dodge his swing. Next, Sunni started to send a couple of her own strike towards Nova.

Each of those strike made contact as she used all the strength to knock Nova off balance as he fell to the ground. Once Nova was on the ground, Sunni walked over to pick up the trigger as she picked it up she changed back to her normal self.

"It's over, Nova." Sunni said, proudly.

"On the contrary, it's the only just the beginning." Nova replied standing up off the ground.

With that suddenly the trigger started to malfunction and Sunni dropped it as it made a small implosion.

"Nova, what's going on where the real trigger?" Sunni asked, confused.

"There no real trigger because there is no detonator." Nova said.

When hearing that statement Sunni's eyes started to widen as she started to grow worry for her family.

 **(To Pearl and the others)**

Pearl and the others were standing around the device as they were beginning to disarm Nova's device. Pearl started and removed the screws from the panel as she removed a top that was covering the the crystalline core of the device.

"This is Crystalline made from homeworld it highly power and yet it very unstable, so no sudden movements." Pearl warned.

Next, Pearl handed the top of the core to Garnet, who carefully put the top to the side. Then, Pearl's gem glowed as she transformed her hand into a small scalpel as she tried to begin the operation.

"Okay what I got to do is-" She started before she accidently cut a cord to the core causing it to begin to flash between blue and red as it was over reacting.

The four of them started to get extremely scared/worried as they were thinking the device was going to exploded, but sudden the core calmed down as it turned bright blue. Seeing it calming down it all of them let out a sigh in relief, but it doesn't seem to last too long as the core started to start up again as it turned red and began overheating again.

They all started to get scared as Ben screamed, "Ah we blow it we'll be wipe off the face of the earth forever," covering himself with his arms across his face to embrace the explosion.

As he waited a few minutes for an explosion he then look to notice the device breaking down and nothing happening to them or their surrounding.

"Uhh how come we didn't blow up or worse dead?" A confused Ben asked.

"It seems that this isn't a real crystalline detonator, it's a fake." Pearl pointed out.

"Everyone move now." Garnet ordered, jumping off the boat.

"Why Pearl just said it was fake." Charlotte said.

Next, another secret compartment opened up from out of the boat as a semi-automatic laser gun came out.

"Oh that what you meant." Charlotte said, looking back to see the weapon.

With the semi-auto charge up as it fired three shots hitting Charlotte, Ben, and Pearl, knocking the three of them off the boat and into the sewer water. After they were off the boat, it automatically self-destruct and exploded.

"Are you guys okay?" Garnet asked.

Then Pearl, Charlotte, and Ben all risen up from the water as they all seem to be just fine.

"Eww, but besides the nasty taste of sewer water in my mouth I think I'm okay." Ben stated.

"Me too." Charlotte agreed.

"I think so too." Pearl added.

"That good, but whatever that machine was suppose to do to y'all apparently it didn't do it." Garnet said.

"So we're okay?" Charlotte asked.

While they were trying to figure out what just happened to them, but unknown to them that deep into Pearl, Charlotte, and Ben's blood streams that tiny microscopic probes were attaching to their blood cells and back with Nova and Sunni they were watching videos of the blood cell going following through their bloodstream with probes attached to each cell.

"Microscopic probes. The Crystalline detonator was just nearly the bait for a much larger trap because you see at the push of a button my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out." Nova explained pulling out the trigger for the probes.

"You can't control them no matter what you do threaten they will obey you." Sunni replied.

"This isn't about your family Sunni it's about you it's always been about you." Nova said.

"What?" Sunni asked, scared and confused.

"Why do you think I left that sealed on you when I had you in my grip. It's was all a test to see how far you can make it with only using your power at a limit and impressively passed." Nova explained, as he walking around the room. "Because for sometime now I've been looking for an apprentice, someone to follow in my footsteps and congratulation Sunni I've choose you." He added.

"You've already got Volcanic and those other two, so why would you want me?" Sunni asked.

"Volcanic is loyal, but I'm afraid that her affection for me will lead to her ultimate downfall, and also Phoenix is a hothead, while Frostbite is more of slacker that gets lucky from time to time." Nova replied.

"Even with those reason why would I ever join yo-," Sunni started before Nova looked like he was about to push his trigger for the probes.

"I know you really care about your family, so if you join me, do as I order and never speak to them again I'll let them live, but if you disobey me or don't complete the simplest tasked I'll destroy them and I'll make you watch." Nova said.

Hearing that Sunni suddenly found herself trapped into a corner as she have to decide whether or not to save her family. With that Sunni placed her head down in disappointment and replied, "oh fine I'll do it."

Nova placed the trigger away as he said, "good girl I knew you would see reason, now let's get started come on now I'm going to let you see the rest of the team."

Nova heading out the room and Sunni gave one last look at the screen that showed the probes on Ben, Charlotte, and Pearl's bloodstreams as she started to get sad.

"Apprentice, hurry up!" Nova yelled.

"Uh yes Nova." Sunni replied, then running out of the room to catch up with Nova.

 **End of Chapter Twelve. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know we had a lot of fun making it. What will happen with Sunni joining forces with Nova, and what will happen when the others can't find Sunni? All these answer and more will be revealed next chapter,so stay tuned to find out. Now Rate and reviews are greatly appreciated and if you have any questions about this chapter or next chapter you can PM Jaroberts251 or myself. Until next time stay tuned. Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Apprentice pt2**

 **Last time we left off The gems had to find find and disable a powerful machine that was capable of wiping out the entire city. But soon we found out the machine was only a distraction to capture Sunni and now with Sunni captured what will happen next?**

 **(One Week Later)**

The gems have been trying nonstop for the past week to find Sunni in the sewers but they had no such luck. Now we find the gems as well as Connie still in the sewers continuing the search.

'Come on we have to find her.' Steven thought to himself as he clenches his fist.

Connie notices and grabs Stevens hand "I know you're worried about our little girl so am I. Don't worry we'll find her." she said trying to calm him down.

Steven took a deep breath and let it out "Thanks Connie, you always know what to say at the right time." he said.

"We're all in this together." said Connie.

"Steven, Connie I think it's about time we stop searching for today." said Garnet joining the conversation.

"If it's alright with you Garnet can we just keep searching for a little while longer?" Steven suggested.

"Hold on there." said a male voice coming towards them.

They look in the direction of the voice and see Shun walking towards them. "Yeah, what is it Shun?" asked Steven.

"Steven I want to help find Sunni as much as the next gem but I don't think it's fine having Ben and Charlotte down here searching for hours in a sewer." He replied.

"Guess you're right about that, being down here in this stinky place can't be good for them." said Steven pinching his nose.

"As a doctor I have to agree it can affect their tiny immune system." Connie added.

"I suggest you take them back to the Temple and call it a day. Also take Amethyst with you she's been a wolf for a long period time everyday and she could use a rest." Garnet stated.

"Alright will do." Shun said understanding and starting to walk back towards the kids.

"It's good he's worried about his kids, I hope we can get ours back soon." said Steven in a sad voice.

"Steven, she's our kid she's strong and smart just like her parents." said Connie hugging Steven to cheer him up.

Garnet rubbed Steven's head "Connie's right she's gonna be a true Crystal Gem one day and she's a tough little girl." she added.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it." said Steven happy they're trying to cheer him up.

 **(Back to Shun)**

He just arrived getting back to the spot he knew Ben, Charlotte and Pearl where.

"Dad, you're back." said Ben noticing he's back.

"What did you need to talk to the other about?" asked Charlotte.

Before he could answer Pearl took him aside. "How's Steven doing?" she asked in a whisper feeling worried.

"He's hanging in there but I wonder for how much longer."Shun replied in a whisper.

"I just hope we can find her soon." said Pearl.

Shun gave her a nod and walked over to the twins. "You guys, i talked it over with Steven and he agreed you two are going back to the house." he said.

"We can't." Ben replied quickly.

"He right, we have to stay down here and help find Sunni." Charlotte added.

"I know you're worried about her but you have to think about yourselves to. The sewers aren't a place for kids to be in for a long period of time." Shun stated.

"We know but we have to do our part to look for Sunni." Charlotte argued.

"If either Charlotte or I got lost you would want to look for us as much as you can right?" Asked Ben trying to convince him to let them look longer.

Shun place his hand on both their heads "Of course i would be trying to find you guys. The matter right now is we're going home for you guys to relax." he said not changing his mind.

"Your father is right, you kids have to worry about yourselves too." Pearl agreed.

"But, everyone else gets to continue to look." both Ben and Charlotte complained.

"Not true you mom and I are going with you." Shun replied.

Ben and Charlotte looked at one another and whispered into each other's ear for a moment. After they finished Ben said "We'll go if…" he said.

"...You can convince another gem to leave to." Charlotte said finishing Ben's sentence.

Pearl and Shun gave each other quick stare and nodded. "Hey Pearl, don't you think you're done searching as well, I mean the place is filthy and stinky?" he asked.

"I do believe I am. This place does stink and full of pest." Pearl replied.

"Well there you go guys I convinced another gem." Shun stated. "Just wait here while I go get your mom." he added.

"Alright you win dad." the twins replied.

With that Shun left the twins with Pearl as he went to look for Amethyst. When he was out of site Ben commented "This blows, why do we have to leave already?" he asked feeling upset.

"I know what you mean." Charlotte said understanding his feelings.

"Now, now you know as well as i do that your father worries about you guys." Pearl stated.

"Yeah we know." they both replied.

 **(With Amethyst)**

Amethyst is in her purple wolf form running up and down the sewers. 'Man come on I need to find a scent.' she thought to herself as she continues to run.

Next she stopped and sniffed the air to try and find her scent. Then she shook her head and started running once again.

'Just have to keep lo…..' she thought herself but crashed into something. She then transformed back into her normal form "Aw man what did i run into." she said grabbing her head.

"Nice to see you too." said a voice coming from under her.

Amethyst looked down and noticed she was on Shun and not on the floor "Sorry about that." she said feeling a little embarrassed and getting off him.

"It's alright" he replied getting off the ground and starting to dust himself off. "Anyways I got the okay from Garnet and she said we can take the kids home." he added.

"That's great but you can take them back alone cause i have to keep looking." Amethyst said not wanting to leave yet.

"We all want to find her but you know as well as i do you're staying in that wolf form for too long for a few days and that can't be good for you." Shun argued.

"I want to find Sunni and I don't care what happens to me." Amethyst argued back.

"Guess we do it my way." Shun said grabbing Amethyst and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down i need to keep looking." Amethyst argued as she trying to wiggle out of the hold.

"Even if you don't care what happens to you i do and besides Sunni can handle herself just last week she was trained by one of the toughest gems i know." Shun replied as he keeps a firm grip on her and starts walking.

"You win, but tomorrow you have to try finding her even harder." Amethyst stated.

"I already have but I'll go beyond that if i have too." he replied.

With that they walked back to the kids moments laters. When they arrive Shun is holding Amethyst bridal style and the kids run over to them.

"Dad, is mom alright?" Charlotte was the first

to ask.

"Did something happen?" asked Ben trying to know if something's up.

"It's alright your mom just fell asleep so I had to carry her the rest of the way like this." Shun replied letting them know she's okay.

Both Ben and Charlotte sighed in relief and before they could get another word in Pearl joined in the conversation "Now that you're back let's go." she said wanting to get back on task.

"Yeah" the three of them replied ready to go back.

 **(To the Temple)**

When they arrived Ben and Charlotte asked if they could watch Tv in Steven and Connie's Room. Pearl allowed it then walked into the kitchen. Shun left Amethyst on the couch to enjoy her well deserved nap.

'I wonder what could have happen to her on that day.' Pearl thought to herself as she leans on the counter.

She is so lost in thought she didn't see Shun playfully karate chop her in the head. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine, just thinking is all." Pearl replied.

"Don't worry we'll find her, and I promise any minute someone will give us a hint about where she mig…." Shun sated but got interrupted by Charlotte calling out "Dad, Pearl I think you want to see this.

With that Shun and Pearl rush up to where Ben and Charlotte are and they both ask "What's wrong?"

Before Ben or Charlotte could answer the anchor man on tv started talking. "Tonight we report that in Empire city a massive generator was stolen by a group of four super being with strange weapons and powers. Pictures that we can get a look at show a young woman wearing a hoodie take off the hood and reveal puffy Pink hair."

"Pink hair?!" asked Pearl and Shun quickly.

"Yes, I repeat pink hair and seconds before we could see her whole face the girl somehow summoned a pink shield from thin air and destroyed the camera. We wish we could show you the clip but only security at the power plant in Empire city can view it." the new man added.

Ben and Charlotte look back at Pearl and Shun and they both have their jaws hanging wide open.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Ben.

"We found her." Charlotte added.

"What is she doing there?" asked Pearl.

"We don't know but the news say this is connect to another heist that was in some military lab and some blueprints got stolen." Charlotte replied.

"One problem none of us knows where the lab is so we can't go over there and check it out." Ben added.

"Well as long we can get some clue to the her where abouts then that means we're going to…." said Pearl but got interrupted by Shun "Empire City's power plant."

"How will we get there?" asked Ben.

Shun thought about it for a second then answered "Ben, Charlotte, Pearl go outside and call Lion." he replied.

"What about you?" asked Charlotte.

"I need to get something." Shun replied.

"Alright then kids lets go and call Lion and fast." Pearl stated.

With that Pearl and the kids went outside to get Lion while Shun grabs something from the fridge. With all his commotion Amethyst starts to wake up "Whats….with all the….noise?" she asked feeling tired.

"Kids, Pearl and I are going to Empire city because we think we can find a clue that could lead us to Sunni." Shun replied continuing to look in the fridge.

"That's nice." Amethyst replied rolling over to get back to sleep. "Wait what did you say?" she asked realizing what he just said.

"The kids, Pearl and myself are gonna try and see if we can get a clue to where Sunni might be." he replied.

"I'm coming with you guys." Amethyst stated.

"No you're staying here and getting some rest." Shun argued closing the fridge finally getting what he needed.

"You're not gonna treat me like a kid and tell me to stay home." Amethyst argued back.

"We can handle this and besides you worked hard enough for one day." Shun protested seeing she didn't need to help.

"I'm going and there's nothing you ca…." said Amethyst but Shun collided their lips. "Sorry about this, but see you after your nap." he said giving Amethyst swift hit on the neck making her pass out.

'I know you're gonna be mad about this but you need rest and like I said we got this.' he thought to himself as he walks out the house to meet with the others.

When he arrives he sees Pearl, Ben, and Charlotte still trying to call out for Loin.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We can't seems to find him." Ben replied.

"He won't come when we call him." Charlotte added.

"He usually comes when Steven or Connie calls him." Pearl stated.

"I thought this might happen." said Shun taking out something from the white wrap he was holding.

When he finishes unwrapping the wrap it shows a nice uncooked T Bone steak. "I see the plan now." said Pearl now understanding.

Ben and Charlotte are still a little confused. "Let me show you a way to call him sometimes." Shun he threw the steak in the air "Lion here's a nice juice steak." he called out.

A second after Shun finished calling out Lion came from out of the blue and grabbed that steak in mouth in an instant.

"Great looks like he feel the bait, now let's get going." Pearl stated reminding everyone about the task at hand.

"Right." they replied.

With that Ben was able to get into Lion's mane to sit in. Charlotte sat behind Lion and was the first one. After her was Pearl and then Shun. Lion let out a roar and jumped into the portal to get to their destination.

 **(Empire City Power plant)**

Once they arrived in front of the building they see a giant building with many big machines and a metal fence as well as the cops trying to keep new reporters out.

"What do we do now?" asked Ben.

"We can try and get passed without making too big of a scene." Pearl replied.

"How we gonna do that?" asked Charlotte.

"Lets try talking to them if not I got a backup plan." Shun stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement seeing no one else could come up with anything better. They made their way through the crowd of reporters and before they could get past the cops stopped them.

"Excuse me this a crime scene and no is allowed in without special clearance." said the officer.

"We're here to look at the security tape because we may know who one of the criminals is." Pearl said explaining why.

"Even so lady I can't let anyone there without clearance." said the officer once again.

"Let us in we have to know if it's her or not." Ben Argued.

"Yeah let us in tubby." said Charlotte getting made at the officer.

"You want me to have you two escorted off the premises?" asked the officer.

Shun placed his hand on their shoulders "Calm down i'll handle this." he said to reassure them. "We have clearance show me your cell phone and I can prove it." he stated.

"Alright but don't do any funny business." said the officer taking his phone out and handing it to Shun.

"Don't worry I won't?" Shun replied having a face smile on face. Then he turned towards Pearl "Pearl what's the number to city hall again?" he asked.

Pearl gave hime the number and he began dialing. When the call went threw Shun turned away from the officer "Hey mayor Dewey it's me the Uncle of Steven Universe and I kinda need a little help…...yeah…...talk to this guy and say we have orders to view the tape…..we're trying to find Steven's daughter Sunni, so can you help….thanks Buck." said Shun passing the phone to the officer.

"Dad who was the person on the phone?" Asked Charlotte.

"Mayor Dewey from our town." Shun replied.

"Just incase you're wondering this mayor Dewey is actually Buck Dewey the son of the former Mayor Dewey." Pearl added.

"How do you guys know him?" asked Ben.

"He was and is still good friends with Steven." Pearl replied.

The officer finished and hung up his phone "Everything is confirmed you are clear to enter." he stated.

As they started to walk past the front gate Ben asked " Dad how did you know that was gonna work?"

"I didn't and if it did fail we might have had to break in and steal the security tape." Shun replied.

As they made their way towards the entrance another officer was ask to take them towards the Security room. They walked in silence so they wouldn't accidentally give something away.

"Excuse me but why do you have kids with you and why is the boy purple?" asked the office.

"You see my wife has a rare skin condition and it was passed to my son here."Shun replied.

The officer looked at Pearl "She seems fine to me." he said.

"Sorry but I'm not his wife I'm just his sister in law that filling in for his wife while she get some well needed rest." Pearl corrected him.

"That answers that but that doesn't explain why you brought them with you." the Officer stated.

Pearl and Shun try and think of an answer but Charlotte answers for them "We don't spend much time with father so we take any chance we get." she said trying to act a well mannered woman.

"After this daddy promised we will have some really quality family fun." Ben added also trying to act well mannered.

"That's good, maybe i should take time off work and see my kids." said the Officer feeling moved by the things the twins said.

Shun leaned over and whispered to Ben and Charlotte "You're mom will be so proud of you guys right now just as I am." he whispered and rubbed their heads.

They made their way towards the security room. Before they went in the officer had his hand on the handle.

"This way and you can help identify the criminals in question." said the officer opening the door to the security room.

"Right" said Pearl answering for everyone.

Everyone walked inside the room and saw a few cops inside with some scientists and a lot of monitors with Camera surveillance almost everywhere. No one seemed to notice them enter the room and those who did whispered towards each other.

"This way." the Officer instructed them as they went towards one of the scientist at a desk. "Please play the surveillance video from the other day." the officer ordered.

The scientist looked back towards Pearl, Shun and kids and started to sweat a bit "N….no problem." he said a bit nervous and started the video.

The video played and revealed what happened on the day of the robbery. Four figures manage to make a passage thru the wall and avoid security as much as possible. The scientist fast forward the video towards the part when you could probably make out a face. It showed the camera slowly turning towards the left and caught half the face of one the robbers.

"Could you go back and pause it?" asked Pearl.

The scientist looked back the officer and he gave him a nod to go ahead. With that the scientist rewinded and paused the video at the right time to just before the figure moved. The group looked at the person's face and examined it. They made out pale skin, what seems to be red hair and an angry expression.

The gems sighed in disappointment. "What do we do now?" asked Ben.

"Maybe we were wrong." Charlotte said having doubts now.

"Let's not rush to conclusions." Pearl stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Shun.

"If you think about it this tape is different from the one that aired on television that must mean there are more than just this one." Pearl replied.

The officer looked over towards the gems "Well can you tell who that one person is?" he asked.

"Well...ugh…" said a nervous Pearl before she got interrupted by Shun "It's a little hard to tell i wonder if there are anymore to watch?" he replied.

"Well of course there are still more to watch, let's get started." the Officer stated wanting to get started once again.

Next they watch a few more videos but not seeing anything to suspicious. A few more videos in and they see two of the four figures look like they are arguing.

"Are they saying something?" asked Charlotte.

"Good eye kid, can you enhance the audio?" asked the officer.

"I can try." the scientist replied starting to move a few things one his computer.

After a second or two the guy seems to be done "Let's hope this works." he stated starting the video again.

"Watch where you're going Pinkie." said one of the figures arguing.

"You're the one who bumped into me you cluts." the other figure argued.

"It's a little hard to heard." said Ben trying to make out what they're saying.

"If we could see their lips I could probably tell you what they're saying." the scientist stated.

"You can read lips?" asked the officer.

"Yes I can." the Scientist replied.

"That's so cool mister." said Charlotte.

While they had their small chat Pearl and Shun kept their eyes on the still playing video.

"If you probably weren't thinking about Nova you wouldn't have bumped into me." sated one of the figures.

"No I wasn't you take that back." said the other figure shoving the figure from before to the ground.

As that figure fell to the ground her hood fell off her head and revealed puffy pink hair. The girl was about to argue but noticed the camera to her left and slowly turned towards it showing about half of her left face. Before the camera could get a better look she move her arm to the side and pink shield destroyed the camera stopping the video feed instantly.

The Officer and Scientist noticed the video ended and one of them said "Guess we forgot to put the video on pause."

"Pearl you saw her face didn't you?" asked Shun in whisper.

"Yes i did, but what do we do about them having this footage?" asked Pearl.

"I wonder if there's a way destroy the evidence before they can figure out who she is." thought Shun a bit out loud.

"I can help you with that." said the Scientist getting up from his seat.

"Help with what?" asked Shun trying to play it off.

"You can drop the act i know who you." said the scientist. "I mean i know who you are but i don't know you." he added feeling a bit weird.

"What?" asked Shun and Pearl getting a little confused.

"You may not remember me but you saved me back at some weird abandoned machinery canyon with some purple woman attacking me." he explained.

"Saving yo…..wait you were one of those scientist back then?" asked Shun realizing what the guy meant.

"Yes i am." said the scientist.

"I want to know how you know this person but first why would you help us?" asked Pearl.

"I need to repay a debut and i can help by moving all the recordings from the system into my computer and with some extreme temperature you can destroy all of it?" the guy replied.

"That'll be very helpful to us thank you." Shun and Pearl thanked him.

"It's the least i can do but i need some kind of distraction so i can do it though." said the scientist.

"Leave that to me." said Pearl walking towards the officer. "Excuse me but can you tell me about the dangerous work you officers do?" she asked.

"Glad and it's not as easy as they make it look on tv." said the officer starting to explain.

With that the scientist started to do his thing and get the files into his computer. The twins noticed this and walked over to their dad.

"Dad what's going on?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, why is Pearl asking the officer about his job hasn't she been around for thousands of years?" Charlotte asked.

"How long?" asked the Scientist feeling a bit surprised.

"Thats funny kids but don't call your aunt Pearl old okay." Shun said trying to play if the Scientist went back to work Shun whispered to the twins "We're gonna do something important just stand by the door cause we'll probably have to run afterwards." he replied.

"But…." they said but Shun interrupted "We have to be fast and you kids can't run that fast." he stated.

"Fine." they said doing as told and walking towards the door.

With that taken care of Shun kept an eye for anyone one looking and Pearl kept the officer's attention. After moments of hacking as quick as he can the scientist gave the signal to Shun to destroy the computer.

'How do I go about this?' Shun asked himself.

"Hey I did somethings else to the cameras that will delete all recording for today in the next 5 minutes." the Scientist whispered over to Shun.

"Thank you I won't forget this." Shun said thanking him.

"No problem now get it over with." the Scientist ordered.

With that signal Shun placed his hand on the monitor and it froze in an instant. Next he summoned out a glove on his right hand and smashed it with on hit.

"What going o…." asked the officer noticing the sound but Shun runs past him and grabs Pearl's arm "Time to go." he said running with Pearl now.

"Get back here!" the officer ordered in anger.

Pearl and Shun ignore his order and each one grabs one of the twins and jets it out of the room.

"Shun I what to know, was this really the plan?" asked Pearl running while holding Ben.

"I'm improvising with what I got." Shun replied while running and holding Charlotte.

"Dad, you do know that the cameras are recording us right?" asked Charlotte looking as they pass a camera.

"I got a little help with that don't worry." Shun replied.

"Why are we leaving I thought we had to get information if that's Sunni or not?" Ben asked.

"While you two talked to those two your father and myself paid close attention and got all the information we needed." Pearl replied to Ben's question.

They successful manage to get outside of the building without to much trouble. Pearl and Shun didn't let up even when the massive fence was approaching.

"Guys what about the fence?" Ben asked worried they are gonna crash.

"You're choice over or thru the fence." Shun said trying to give them the choice.

Before the twins could say anything Pearl said "We caused enough trouble for one day, lets go over." she stated.

"Alright" Shun said going with Pearl's plan.

As they got closer both of them bent their legs and lowered their bodies getting ready to jump. Ben and Charlotte grabbed on tighter as Pearl and Shun jumped over the fence with ease. They landed on the ground safely and put the twins down.

"That was so awesome" said Ben excited from being up so high.

"My hair's a mess." said Charlotte touching her messy hair.

"As long as no one is hurt we're okay and we better call lion." Pearl ordered.

"Way ahead of you" said Shun taking a small chunk of steak out of his pocket.

Next he tossed it in the air and called out to Lion. Just like before out of the blue Lion came into view and grabbed the steak in his mouth. Just as everyone was relieved they got away easily they hear sirens coming towards their location. Everyone hopped on Lion and said "Lion lets go" with that Lion started to run and roared to release and open a portal.

 **(Back at the Temple)**

Garnet and Amethyst are sitting on the couch and talking about random things. Connie is washing some dirty dishes that needed to be clean. And Steven is laying down on his bed being exhausted from searching.

Garnet stopped her conversation with Amethyst and said "Looks like their back and seems to be a crash landing." she stated.

"Wait wha…." asked Connie stopping what she's doing buts seeing a portal open up and lion along with the others land with them falling off.

"Thanks Lion, you were a big help." said Shun petting Lion.

"That could have gone a lot better." said Pearl getting up and dusting herself off.

"We did it" Ben cheered while on the floor.

"Yeah we out ran them." Charlotte added.

"Out ran who?" asked Amethyst wanting to know.

"Calm down it's not as bad as it sou…." said Shun trying to calm her down but she interrupted him "Don't think I forgot about what you did." she said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shun replied trying to play it off.

"Don't act dumb you know you knocked me out so you and the kids could go somewhere for information." Amethyst stated.

"You probably just dreamt it beside you needed some rest anyways….." said Shun but stopped after realizing what he just said.

"Busted!" said Amethyst. "My room now!" she ordered.

"We'll be right back." Shun said walking into Amethyst's room with her right behind him.

The door closed as everyone watched in confusion. Moments later Amethyst walked out of the room with the door closing behind her and swiping her hands.

"Mom where's dad?" asked a worried Ben and Charlotte sitting on the couch with the others.

"Your dad is a bit tied up at the moment but don't worry he'll be fine." Amethyst replied. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked trying to move one from the question.

"Well Ben was talking about how we just out ran the security guards of Empire City's Power plant." Charlotte said.

"What were y'all doing at the Empire City's Power in the first place?" Connie asked.

"Last night after Dad, Mom, Pearl, and us came back to rest up from the search from the look for Sunni. After we got home from the sewers Ben and I decided to watch TV before we went to bed as we did that there was a breaking News that four people were robbing Empire Power plant and at first we thought that the police could handle it, but then the reported said that all for criminal had superpowers, so we convinced Dad and Pearl to take us and as we got there the officer wouldn't let us in, but Dad called in a favor from Mayor Dewey to give us special clearance, then we got in where they lead us to their security room, where they showed us the tapes of the robbery and during that we found out some important information." Charlotte explained.

"Oh really and what is important information that y'all needed to leave the temple for?" Amethyst asked.

"We think we found Sunni." Ben said.

"What are you serious?" Amethyst asked.

"Actual we're not sure, but we do know that one of the criminals had Pink hair, but before we could get a good view of their face they summoned a pink shield to cover their face." Pearl replied.

"A pink shield, then there no other explanation that my little girl, Sunni, alright." Connie said.

"Hang on if that was really Sunni, then who were those other three with her?" Garnet asked.

"I think I may know two of them." Pearl implied.

"You do, how?" Connie asked.

"Well it was a week ago back in the sewer, we were searching for the device Nova had planted as we search we found two strange figures guarding the device that lead us on a wild chase throughout of the sewer. We caught up to them they gave us a very dangerous fight I thought it was over for me, but when it looked like the end for me one of them got a message telling them to return from their mission." Pearl explained.

"Yeah I remember that, but there was only two of them back there when didn't these third one appeared." Amethyst asked.

"I don't know that, but I do know this that there probably working with Nova." Pearl replied.

"Okay they work for Nova, but why is Sunni working for Nova?" Connie asked.

"Maybe Nova got her under some kind of mind control that making her work for him." Ben suggested.

"Come Ben don't be stupid we all know Sunni is way too smart to fall for something like mind control, unlike you." Charlotte replied.

"Hey I'm too smart to fall under hypnosis as well." Ben said.

"Oh yeah." Charlotte replied, doubtful.

Next, Charlotte pulled out a gold watch it began dangling it in front of Ben as it swing back and forth. Ben stared at watch at first he was okay as he said, "you see I'm fully incapable of falling up hypno…," and his eyes started to turn into black and white swirl as he fell hypnosis.

"See I knew he couldn't handle it." Charlotte said.

"Okay Charlotte put your brother back to normal now." Amethyst command.

"Wait mom before I do I want to see something." Charlotte replied. "Okay Ben whenever you hear someone say your name you will bark like a dog until someone says your name again." She added talking to a hypnotised Ben.

Charlotte snapped her figures and Ben regained his consciousness as he finished saying, "as you can see I'm unable to fall hypnosis."

"Well maybe you're right, Ben." Charlotte smiled.

With that out of nowhere Ben started to bark like a dog as he did so Charlotte and Amethyst both started to laugh as they fell on the ground.

As they continued to laugh, the others started to get annoyed as Garnet said, "okay you two that enough fun, but we got more important matter to deal with at the moment."

Amethyst sat off the ground and whip a tier out of her eye as she said, "yeah Garnet right, so Charlotte change him back."

"Okay mom." Charlotte replied, then looking at Ben, who still continued to bark like a dog. "Okay you can stop now, Ben." She added.

When hearing his name, Ben stopped barking and looked around as he asked, "uhh why is everybody looking at me strange?"

"Ohh no reason." Amethyst said. "Now let's get back to the matter at hand here." She added.

"Yeah we need to go and get Sunni back." Ben suggested.

"Hang on a minute there first we need to think of a plan first because if we act on instinct I can insure that it won't go right." Garnet said.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Ben asked.

"I think we should wait for their next heist for us to confront them." Garnet said.

"Okay, but how exactly are we supposed to figure out where they going to strike next?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry I think I know when and where they'll be able to heading." Garnet replied.

 **(Let's go to Nova's secret base)**

Sunni, Volcanic, Phoenix, and Frostbite were all sitting around Nova's large monitor as they were replaying the footage from their last crime.

"Hey guys I know we can't see our faces, but y'all got to admit I do look bad and dangerous in a good way." Frostbite said.

"Frostbite, you're an idiot you know that, right." Phoenix replied.

"Whatever I just know how to look dangerous, while y'all have to practice it." Frostbite said.

"I don't care about looking bad I'm just glad that the mission is over." Sunni said.

"Yeah and it came out with us being successful and obtaining the generator for Master Nova." Volcanic added, happily placing her hands to her face as she began to blush.

The other three just rolled their eyes as they went back to watching the footage, but they were soon interrupted by someone calling out to them.

"Apprentice, Elite soldiers come here." The voice called out.

Next, the four of them stopped what they were doing and headed off in the direction of the voice. They kept walking until they came to Nova sitting on his throne looking at the Local News report.

"Master Nova we're here." Volcanic said speaking for the group.

"Alright Volcanic." Nova replied, getting up from his throne.

"Y-y-yes Master." Volcanic said, getting nerves.

"Okay I first I like commend y'all on completing your mission." Nova said.

"Thank you, Master." The four of them replied.

"Yeah and thanks too y'all getting the secrets from that lab earlier and now y'all given me the generator from Empire City's Power plant I can use it to make some powerful weapons." Nova said.

"Excuse me Master Nova, but what are you planning to do stuff?" Sunni asked.

"Apprentice, I could use it to make almost whatever I want, but the thing I actually want to create will need one final part." Nova said. "So I used the parts I already have to make this little device." He added.

Next, Nova pulled out what looks to be a top to a laser gun and said, "this is my newest invention it can shoot a hyper blast that can neutralize or destroy anything in one shoot, but it depends on which setting you have it on."

"That sounds pretty powerful Master Nova, but how do you plan to use it?" Sunni asked.

"Oh I'm not planning to use this myself. You will Sunni." He replied.

"What?!" The four of them said.

Nova walked up to Sunni and strapped the device to her left wrist as he said, "yes Sunni, you will be using this to help your team complete your next mission tonight."

"Okay hang on Master Nova, why does she get your new toy and what did you mean by calling us Pinky's team?" Volcanic asked.

"I gave it to Sunni because she the most responsible member of this group." Nova explained. "And I called y'all her team because being my apprentice meaning she'll be take over for me after I'm gone, so that mean y'all be answering to her." He added.

"But why her, I'm your best soldier after all." Volcanic complained.

"You maybe my best soldier but each of y'all have major flaws that Sunni doesn't have, now stop complaining and settle down." Nova said

Volcanic crossed her arms in angry as she groaned, "fine as you wish, Master."

"Good, now Sunni tonight I want you and your group to bring me the Spirit crystal from Empire City museum, do you think you can handle it?" Nova asked, then pulling out the trigger for his Microscope probes. "Or do your cousin and second Aunt have to be destroyed?" He added.

"No need to threaten me, I can handle so put your trigger away." Sunni replied.

Nova put his trigger away as he said, "good girl now the four of y'all go get prepared because y'all will be leaving soon."

"Yes Master Nova." Volcanic, Phoenix, and Frostbite replied.

With that the four of them turned around as they walked out the room leaving Nova alone so they can go and prepare.

 **(Later that night)**

That night at the Empire City museum, Sunni and her group started to make their move. They carved a hole through the ceiling as they hope down to the floor where they found themselves in the hallway of the museum.

"Alright we're in, now where do we go next, Nova?" Sunni asked into her earpiece.

"Y'all are in the main room of the museum, so go down the hallway and then take a left and the room should be right in front of you." Nova replied.

"Okay sure thing." Sunni said, then turned to the group. "Alright follow me." She ordered.

"Yes Sunni." Phoenix and Frostbite replied.

Sunni realized that Volcanic didn't reply and asked, "Volcanic didn't you hear me I said follow me."

"I did hear you, Pinky, but I just don't understand why should we follow you." Volcanic said.

"Ahh, didn't Nova already explain this to y'all why he picked me, so you need to follow orders or Nova will be disappointed in you and how you've acted." Sunni replied.

Hearing that, Volcanic blushed as groaned and said, "oh fine I'll follow you, but just don't tell Nova that I complained about his decision, okay."

"Oh you don't have to worry that it will stay between the four of us." Sunni said. "Now let's go." She added.

"Alright." Volcanic replied.

With that Sunni took off running down the hallway with the other three following behind her. The four kept running through the hallway followed the direction gave to them by Nova as they continued to running until they made it to a huge door with a security lock on it."

"Damn it lock." Phoenix said.

"Well this mission was to steal a very valuable item, so I highly doubt that they would've just leave it without any protection, but don't I got this." Sunni replied.

"Oh yeah how are you going to do that, huh Pinky?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't worry I learn this from my Auntie Amethyst, Garnet, and Jasper, so just watch back." Sunni said.

Sunni started to glazed at the lock as she stared she suddenly summoned out her shield as she used it to smash the lock off causing the door to open up wide. The three of Nova's soldiers just stood there as they all stared at Sunni in surprised at her action.

"There we're in." Sunni said, then looking back at the three when she notice them staring at her. "Are you three okay?" She asked.

"Yeah we're okay, but we expected you to do something like lockpick the door, not destroy the lock entirely." Volcanic said speaking for the rest of the group.

"I see well my Aunts are anything, but quiet and peaceful well those three are while my Auntie Pearl is quite peaceful, so I learnt how to break lock since me and cousins agreed to become Crystal gems, but anyway let's get back to the mission." Sunni said.

"Okay." The three of them agreed.

They all walked into the room, where they see it was a widespread room and in the there was a light shining over a containment boxes that held the Spirit crystal.

"Nice there no more security measures, let's go get it." Said an excited Frostbite.

Before he could any step forward he was soon stopped by Sunni grabbing his collar and saying, "hold on there for a minute Frostbite."

"Why?" Frostbite asked.

Sunni reached into her pocket and pulled out a hand full of powder and blow it across in front of them as the powder came in contact with the air there it revealed a series of laser going all across the room and notice that Frostbite's foot was hovering above a laser.

"Oh I see what you meant when you stopped me." Frostbite said.

"Yeah." Sunni replied.

With that Frostbite not allowing his foot to step on the lasers and they all started to regroup with one another.

"Alright we need to get through the laser without touching them or we'll set of the alarm which would attract the attention of the police and we really don't need that again." Sunni said. "Okay so it would be a good idea if we just allow one of us to retrieve the Crystal, while the other two of us stay back here, so it would be a less likely chance for all of us to mess." She added.

"That good idea, Pinky and we hope you'll be successful at getting the Crystal." Volcanic replied.

"Yeah I hope so- what wait?!" Sunni said, realizing what she was saying. "Why do I have to go?" She asked.

"It your idea Pinky, so I think it would better if you did and plus since Nova saw something in you to make you the leader, so a leader should be able to accomplish a difficult tasked like this with ease." Volcanic explained.

"Yeah Pinky if you learned to back a lock off of a door, you can easily be able to hop through the a series of security laser." Phoenix added.

"Yep I think you should go Sunni." Frostbite agreed.

"So y'all are all saying I should be the one to go?" Sunni asked.

The three of them just nodded their head in agreement as they answered Sunni's question. Seeing their action Sunni's sweatdropped as she began to think.

'Man what kind of group did Nova put me in charge of?' She thought placing a hand to her as she was shaking her head in disappointment.

After she shaking her head, Sunni looked at her group and said, "alright I'll get to it and y'all can just watch me and see how a pro do their work."

Sunni turned around as she began moving through the laser being careful with each step she took. She kept moving through the laser making each move she takes more careful than the last, but as she was nearing the end Sunni accidentally tripped.

"Oh man, Pinky just screwed this up for us." Volcanic said.

After that was said, Sunni quickly recovered herself by turning her trip into a backflip as she landed right in front of the Spirit Crystal container.

"Phew that was a real close one." Volcanic said, relief.

Next, Sunni grabbed the item out of it's case and headed back to the group going through the laser once more. She did just as she did before, but this without any slip up and she arrived back to her group.

"Here you go guys." Sunni said, presenting the crystal to them.

"Nice job Pinky we all knew you could do it." Volcanic replied.

"Yeah we did now can we get out of here already." Phoenix said.

"Uhh sure thing let's go." Sunni replied.

With that Sunni and her group retraced their steps as they arrived back on the roof of the museum getting ready to escape. As they were leaving Sunni stopped as she was getting a strange feeling in the back of her spine. The others realized as they turned their attention away from their escape to look at Sunni.

"Sunni, what's going on let go already." Phoenix said.

"Yeah Pinky I don't want to keep Master Nova waiting for us any longer then he have too." Volcanic agreed.

"Sunni I want to go to sleep and even though I'm gem and we don't need to sleep, but it just feel go for some reason so hurry." Frostbite implied.

"I know, but for some reason I got the strange feeling that somebody is here besides us." Sunni replied, looking around.

"Oh get a grip Pinky there nobody here, but us here and if there was we're Master Nova's Elite force, so they wouldn't be any problem for us to handle." Volcanic said.

"Yeah and besides, who other than us would be up this late to go visit or brake in a museum?" Frostbite asked.

After that was said, there was a loud crash came from in front of them, they all turned to look in the direction of the crash and as they look they soon saw a tall woman with a black hair formed into a perfect square shape and she wore shade over her eyes.

"Who's the hell is that?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh man it's her." Sunni said, putting her hood on to cover her face.

"Pinky, you know her?" Volcanic asked.

"Yeah that my Auntie Garnet and y'all don't want to fight her." Sunni replied, nerves.

"She doesn't look that tough I can easily take her." Said a cocky Phoenix.

"Please trust me she may look calm and cool now, but when you test her, she is not afraid to strike." Sunni warned.

"Whatever I bet you're just saying that because you are just afraid of having your Aunt being beaten up." Phoenix said.

"Fine go ahead, but just say I didn't warn you." Sunni replied.

"You bet I will." Phoenix said.

With that Phoenix's gem started to glow as red and then her pair of Tonfa appeared in her hand. Next, she launched herself towards Garnet about to strike, but before she could strike Garnet summoned her two gauntlets and blocked Phoenix's attack with the left gauntlet.

"Wait she blocked?" Phoenix asked, confused.

Garnet, then used the right as she delivered a powerful strike to Phoenix sending her flying back to the group.

"Woah you okay, Phoenix, because that looked like it hurted." Frostbite said.

"I told you she not the one to mess with." Sunni added

"Oh shut it you two." Phoenix replied getting up off the ground. "She obviously got lucky that all." She added.

"You're going back for more that's stupid and besides what about the Master Nova, he wants us to deliver to him." Volcanic said.

"I don't really care and besides I'm should be able to distract her, while y'all take the artifact to Master Nova." Phoenix replied.

"We can't leave you with her because it's obvious that you can't handle her by yourself." Sunni pointed out.

"If y'all don't go then that means we're all gonna get caught and Nova will never get what he wants." Phoenix said.

"Okay we'll leave this to you, but promise to teleport back to the lair when you know this battle won't be going your way." Sunni replied.

"You know the more you talk the least time y'all have time for y'all to escape." Phoenix said.

"Alright we'll go, but remember what I said about pulling out of this battle before it's too late." Sunni replied.

"Yeah, yeah now go." Phoenix agreed.

The three of them turned around and took off running leaving Phoenix all alone with Garnet.

"I told your teammates that they got lucky escaping my wrath last time we faced, but now I guess I can take all my aggression out on you, so prepare yourself." Phoenix said to Garnet.

With that the two of them started to charge at one another as a battle filled with aggression and power was about to get underway.

 **(With Sunni and the others)**

Sunni, Volcanic, and Frostbite kept running on the rooftop of the museum as they were trying to head back to Nova's secret base to deliver their stolen artifact.

"Hey you guys, do y'all think it was a good idea to leave Phoenix alone with that Garnet woman?" Frostbite asked, worried.

"We had no choice she wanted to fight her, while we wanted to just escape, so she used herself as a distraction just so she can fight." Volcanic said.

"Yeah, but what if they break her gem or something much worse?" Frostbite asked, getting more worried.

"Don't worry about that my Auntie Garnet doesn't break gems, she just poof them back into their's gem and then contains them inside a red bubble." Sunni said.

"I hope you're right about that, Sunni." Frostbite replied.

"I'm totally right Garnet is very responsible when it comes to fighting her opponents, and we're lucky it just here because the ones she is lucky not to face is my Auntie Jasper or Auntie Amethyst those are the one that are reckless when it's comes to fighting." Sunni said. "But lucky neither one of them are here." She added.

After that was said, Sunni then began to feel strange as her senses were kicking in again.

"Oh no." Sunni said out loud.

"What's wrong, Pinky?" Volcanic asked.

"There's someone else is near." Sunni said.

"Alright, now who else would-" Volcanic started, but was interrupted by another loud sound coming from in front them.

The three stopped running as they looked ahead to see a short purple woman with long purple hair holding a long whip with spikes attached to it.

"Okay who is that?" Frostbite asked.

"Now that would be my Auntie Amethyst." Sunni answered. "We should start running now." She added.

With that the three of them turned around as they took off running away from Amethyst. Seeing their attempts at escape Amethyst started running after them. They all kept running as fast as they could in hopes of trying to avoid being caught by Amethyst as they did so, Frostbite got tired of running and stop to turn towards Amethyst.

Noticing this Sunni and Volcanic stopped and Sunni asked, "Frostbite what are you doing let go."

"We can't avoid her forever, so I'm going to make myself useful and keep your Aunt busy, while you guys get back to base." He replied.

"Come on Frostbite, you can't be thinking of doing something so stupid like Phoenix, are you?" Volcanic asked.

"I have to in order to make a mission a success you must be willing to sacrifice yourself in the progress." Frostbite said. "Now go, go before it too late." He added.

"You may be a blockhead, Frostbite, but I got to emit you do have those serious moments." Volcanic said.

"I got it from you, sis." He smirked.

Volcanic got a little annoyed by that comment, but let it go as she turned to Sunni and said, "Let's go Pinky."

"Alright I guess." Sunni replied.

With that the two of them headed off leaving Frostbite alone with Amethyst.

"Alright you, Crystal gem time for me get some payback from our last encounter in the sewer." Frostbite said.

Next the gem on Frostbite's right shoulder started to glow and he reached in it to pull out a dark blue battle axe. The two of them launched at each other as their battle was about get underway.

 **(To Sunni and Volcanic)**

The two of them continued to running trying to return to base as they continued running Sunni started to get sad as she started to think about everything that happening.

"First Phoenix and then Frostbite this mission isn't going as well as I thought it would." Sunni said.

"Hey Pinky don't get that down because we still got the artifact that Nova wanted that all matters and don't worry about the other because Frostbite and Phoenix are my top soldiers and my little brother and sister, so they should be able to handle themselves." Volcanic replied.

"Yeah, but it's not like them to worry about stuff like this, but what would make them care about a robbery at a museum?" Sunni asked.

"It probably the fact that you were kidnapped and been missing for about a week because you're being forced to work as Master Nova's apprentice so he won't destroy your two cousins and your Aunt Pearl." Volcanic explained.

"Yeah that does make sense, but speaking to that I wonder how they're doing right now." Sunni said.

"Well I guess you'll never know because as per Master's order you are not aloud to have any contact with your family or else your twin cousin and Aunt are done for." Volcanic replied.

After that was Sunni didn't even bother to reply as she just kept her head down in sadness and her and Volcanic continued to travel across the rooftops. They continue running until they heard someone calling out to them.

"Stop right there." The voice said.

After hearing the voice the two girls stopped in their track as they began looking around for the source of the voice.

"Okay who the hell is it these time?" Volcanic asked.

Sunni began to focus her sense after she was done she said, "I don't know, but whoever it is this time there's not just one, but three coming our way."

"Wait three, how many people are in your family that are gems?" Volcanic asked.

"About ten of them, but as long as one of these three isn't my Uncle Shun or my dad I think we'll be okay." Sunni said.

"I hope so because I never failed Master Nova before and I wouldn't like to start that today." Volcanic said.

With that there was another crash on the roof causing a cloud of dust to appear after the cloud disappeared there stood Sunni's twin cousins, Ben and Charlotte, along with her aunt, Pearl. Seeing them Sunni started to get even more nerves and she held onto her hood over her head as started to shake.

"Okay so Garnet was correct about y'all coming here tonight and it seems like we made it just in time to stop you." Pearl said.

"Yeah, but there only two of them where are the others at?" Ben asked

"You idiot didn't Garnet explain that the plan was to divide them up and see if Sunni was actually one of them." Charlotte replied.

After that was said, Volcanic started to chuckle loudly that caught their attention as they were confused.

"Hey what so funny?" Pearl asked.

"Oh nothing just that you caught the right group." Volcanic replied, then turned towards Sunni. "Come on Pinky they already know you're here might as well show yourself." She added.

With that Volcanic pulled off Sunni's hood as it reveal her face shining in the bright moon light. The three took a good look at Sunni as they appeared to be shocked and confused about the whole situation.

"Sunni it really is you, but why are you working with them?" Pearl asked.

Pearl's question went unanswered as Sunni didn't uttered a single word.

"Sunni didn't you hear Pearl what's going on?" Charlotte asked.

Yet there still no response from Sunni as in her earpieces Nova was speaking to her.

"Don't talk to them Sunni they're not your family anymore." He said through the earpiece.

"No matter how we here to take you back to the temple and you can explain the cause of your action there." Pearl said.

After that was said, Volcanic moved in front of Sunni and said, "I'm sorry you Crystal idiots, but I'm afraid that your Sunni is one of us and if you want her to come with you I'm afraid you're gonna have to defeat the two of us to do so."

"Ha maybe we'll have to defeat you, but there's no way that Sunni will ever fight us." Ben said.

"Yeah, so step down before we have to knock you down." Charlotte warned.

"I would love to see you try that losers." Volcanic replied.

Hearing that, Charlotte started to get furious and her gem started to glow as she summoned her sword into her hand. Next, she launched herself towards Volcanic at full speed as she tried to go for a strike. When she was close enough she went for a strike, but before she could connect Sunni leaped in front of Volcanic and summoned her shield blocking the attack.

"S-s-sunni." Charlotte said, confused.

Sunni didn't reply as she used forced and pulled Charlotte off her shield.

"See I told you she one of us, why else would she willingly protect me." Volcanic said.

"Sunni is it true you've really joined Nova?" Charlotte asked.

And yet again there was no reply from Sunni only a straight face.

"Oh I see that only means that we are gonna have to take you down and force you to come with us." Charlotte said.

"Haha I liked to see y'all try because your friends got the easy soldiers, while you three are messing with Nova's top soldiers." Volcanic stated.

"I think we have a pretty good chance because there are three of us and only two of you." Charlotte pointed out.

"The numbers game is only talk, but the way y'all fight will prove if it we should worried." Volcanic said.

"Oh well get ready because we're totally taking y'all down." Ben said, out of nowhere.

"We'll see about that." Volcanic replied, then turning towards Sunni. "Hey pinky I got and idea, how about I fight your Aunt while you fight your two little cousin, okay?" She asked.

All Sunni do was nod her head and that gave Volcanic the signal that she was okay with the plan.

"Good choice Pinky, now let's get this party underway." Volcanic said.

With that Volcanic's forehead gem started to glow as she summoned a pair light brown falcon talons appeared on her hands.

"I'm ready come at me." Volcanic said.

After that was said, Charlotte moved back to Ben and Pearl and whispered, "alright guys what do now?"

"I'm afraid we have no choice, if we want Sunni to come with us we're gonna have to not only do battle against her, but defeat her and this Volcanic girl too." Pearl said.

"But Sunni our cousin we don't want to hurt her." Ben replied.

"I know and I don't want to do it either, but it's our only choice right now." Pearl said.

"Yeah I guess so." Ben replied, feeling sad.

"Well whatever let's just finished these two and we can get Sunni back." Charlotte said.

The three turned their attention back toward Sunni and Volcanic, who were standing there waiting for them.

"Oh you three are done talking, I'm glad because if y'all took any longer we've probably tried to sneak off, anyway let's get started." Volcanic said.

With that Pearl summon her spear and Ben summoned his kickboxing glove, then the two of them along with Charlotte got into a battle stance as they were getting prepared for a fight. Next, Sunni and Volcanic launched themselves at towards the three of them.

"Split up!" Pearl ordered.

"Right." The twins agreed.

The two of them ran off as Sunni started to follow them and Volcanic started to strike at Pearl with her falcon talcon. Seeing the attacks coming, Pearl began to use her spear to block the attacks as she tried to avoid being hit herself.

Volcanic stepped back and she said, "wow I got to emit you've some skills it looks like I gonna have some serious fun before beating the like of you."

With that Volcanic sent two strike at Pearl, but they were blocked by using Pearl using her spear and then she began thrusting the bottom edge at Volcanic hitting her in the stomach as well as sending back five feet.

"You honestly didn't think that you'll have such an easy time as you think." Pearl said.

"Actually, I did, but thanks for proving me wrong now the part where I destroy you will be all the more fun." Volcanic replied.

"Okay allow me to make these even more of a challenge for you." Pearl stated, then pointing her spear towards Volcanic.

"Alright, but that was a strike lucky sho…" Volcanic, but got hit with a laser shoot from Pearl's

spear.

"Now what was that you just said?" Pearl bragged a bit.

Volcanic jumped out of the smoke from the laser beams and hit Pearl with clean hit to the chest.

"Like I said a lucky shot." Volcanic replied, brushing away the dust on her.

"Okay that was a good attack." said Pearl clinging on to her injured chest. "But now let me allow me to show what I can do." She added, then charging at her with her spear.

"I can't wait to see that." Volcanic said.

Their weapons collided with full force as they were trying to knock the other off their balance. Pearl kept blocking and attacking Volcanic was doing the same. At one point Volcanic grabbed Pearl's spear and pulled it to the towards her as she changed one of her falcon talons into a mini drill and went for a poofing blow. Seeing this, Pearl reacted quickly and kicked Volcanic arm away from the bottom and summons a new spear to strike Volcanic.

Pearl landed a few good hits and manages to get her second spear free. Next, she strike them both forward to hit Volcanic, but Volcanic slides underneath Pearl and kicks her hard in the stomach making her go back a few feet.

After taking that damaged, Pearl placed her hand on her yet again injured stomach as she thought, 'I wonder how the twins are doing with Sunni right now.'

 **(With Ben and Charlotte)**

The two twins were running as they were following their older cousins Sunni as they were trying to think of a way to battle her. As they were running, Sunni sooned stopped as it appears she have reached the edge of the rooftop.

She turned to face them as she still kept silent not saying anything to them.

"Alright Sunni, I know that you're on there side now, but can you at least talk to us and tell us what happened that made you do this, so we can work this out as a family because we care about you and want you to come home." Charlotte said.

"Yeah Sunni, you're our older cousin and yet we treat you like a big sister, so talk to us let's work this out because we don't want to fight you and you don't want to fight us." Ben added.

Sunni kept a straight face, while on the inside she was wanted to break down into tears as she did that in her earpiece Nova started to speak to her.

"You've found yourself back up in a corner apprentice you have no choice, attack now." He ordered.

"Guys." Sunni said, speaking to Ben and Charlotte.

"Yeah what is Sunni?" They asked.

Next, they saw a tier drop from Sunni's face as she summoned shield and said, "I'm sorry," then launching herself towards them.

Seeing her coming, Ben and Charlotte moved out the way avoiding her attack. Next, they picked up their weapons.

"Well Sunni, you maybe sorry, but we're also sorry too because we're not going to be holding back for you." Charlotte said.

With that Charlotte and Ben started running towards Sunni at full speed, then they splitted up and began their attack. First, Charlotte started to send a few slashes with her sword, but Sunni dodged it and sent a hit back a few feet by Sunni using her palm to push her back forcefully. Next, Ben came running up as he was started to swing multiple strikes towards Sunni, but she jumped up to avoid his attack and landed behind him as she grabbed him from behind and tossed him over to Charlotte.

After the toss, Ben manage to land on his feet and Charlotte looked over to him.

"Ben are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, she didn't hurt me all she did was try to give me a suplex, but I manage to land on my feet, how about you" He replied

"I'm okay too when she pushed me back there wasn't any power in it so it didn't cause any real damage, it just pushed me back without hurting me." Charlotte said.

"Hey if neither of her attacks didn't have any power in them when she attacked us doesn't that meaning she is going soft on us?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I guess so, but if she is that means she trying to say we can't handle her." Charlotte said.

"Well if that so then I'm not gonna take it." Ben replied.

"Me either, let's go." Charlotte agreed.

The two of them started to heading towards Sunni, who is now back talking to Nova through her earpiece.

"Apprentice, what are you doing you're supposed to be taking them out, why are you taking it easy on them?" Nova asked through the earpieces.

"Master they're my cousins and I don't want to seriously hurt them." Sunni answered.

"Your orders was to take them out and head back to base, so follow through with them or else." Nova demanded.

Sunni sighed sadly and said, "yes master," then looking to see Ben and Charlotte heading towards and got prepared for their next attack.

Ben came in first by using his combat skill to through a massive power punch towards and Charlotte turned her sword into a whip and swung it towards Sunni. Seeing their attacks, Sunni blocked Ben's punch by inverting it to intercept Charlotte's making it wrap around his wrist. Next, she grabbed the whip and yanked in it towards her causing Charlotte to come flying towards them. As she was coming Sunni stepped aside allowing Charlotte to collided with Ben making fall out.

"Apprentice I told you to wrap it up, but you now you're just playing, so you leave me no choice." Nova said through the earpiece.

After that Ben and Charlotte started to get up, but before they could they started to feel a sudden pain throughout their entire body as their start skinned turned bright mixture of red and orange causing them to fall to the ground, while that happened back with Volcanic, she was watching Pearl on her knees as she was experiencing the same thing pain as Ben and Charlotte.

'Hmm, it looks like that Pinky disobeyed Master Nova forcing him to activate his probs.' She thought.

Back with Sunni, she was now crying as she stood over her cousins watching them suffer in pain.

"Nova stop, please." She begged.

"You defined an order so I had to take matters into my own hands." Nova replied.

"Please I'm sorry." Sunni said.

"If you're sorry then do as I previously order." Nova stated.

With that Sunni gave one last look at her cousins before saying, "I'm sorry," then she pointed her wrist gun and blasted them.

After she shoot them, the two of them were back to normal as they laid unconscious on the ground.

'Good they're safe now.' Sunni thought.

"Hey Pinky." Volcanic called out.

"What is it Volcanic?" Sunni asked.

"I can't believe you actually disobeyed Master like that knowing that was stupid of you." Volcanic said.

"Oh shut up, anyway how was fighting my Aunt Pearl?" Sunni asked.

"It was actually fun until you forced Nova to use his probes making it too easy to destroy her, so I let her live for now." Volcanic said.

"Alright anyway let's get going." Sunni command.

With that the two of them headed off back to Nova's base to deliver the artifact to him. Leave behind an unconscious Charlotte and !Ben.

"Ben...Charlotte are you to….alright?" Pearl asked in a weak voice slowly walking towards them.

She got closer towards them to make sure if they are alright. 'Looks to me like they are just alright but why would Sunni be working for the ene….' Pearl thought to herself but finally gave into her tiredness and pass out.

Moments later Amethyst arrived at their current location and was in disbelief of what she found. "Ben, Charlotte, Pearl?!" she shouted running towards them.

She grabbed Ben and Charlotte and kept thinking 'Please be okay' as she checked to see if they were badly hurt. She sighed in relief knowing they are fine and then walks towards Pearl. Before she could check a voice calls out "She's gonna be fine so don't so much."

Amethyst quickly turned around "Who's there?" she asked.

The figure came closer was revealed to be Garnet carrying someone on her shoulder "It's only me." she replied.

"Garnet, glad you're okay, is that?" Amethyst asked.

"That's right it's one of the gems that was with Nova back at the sewers. How did you battle go?" she asked.

"About that I was going to poof him but he was a coward and teleported away before i could." Amethyst replied and transformed into her purple pulma form. "I'll take the kids and Pearl so we can get them back safe and sound." she said.

"It's alright Amethyst, I'll bring back Pearl, just focus on taking care for your children." Garnet ordered.

"Alright but what if that gem wakes up before we get back home?" Amethyst asked wanting to a what if scenario.

"She wasn't to much trouble so I can handle her if that's the case." Garnet replied.

With that Garnet picked up Pearl while Amethyst got Ben and Charlotte and they made there back to the house.

 **(Back to the house)**

Steven is boiling some water on the stove, Lapis and Jasper are playing cards on the kitchen table while Peridot is helping Connie with some number crunching for work. The door to the temple opened and Shun came out pulling a whip off of him.

"That took a little long then I thought." he said happy to get lose already.

"Have you been in Amethyst's room the whole time?" asked Steven chuckling a bit as he pours some boiling water into a mug.

"Yeah she was not happy about the whole knocking her out thing. So she tied me up and i kinda feel asleep then I untangled them instead of freezing and breaking them." Shun replied. "By the way where are they?" he asked.

"I think they should be back any minute now and I hope they bring her back with them." Steven replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"They went to go get Sunni didn't they?" he asked knowing Steven was acting a little weird.

"Yes, at first I was upset they didn't want me to go but they needed the others to figure things out. Just relax before you do or say anything I'm sure they can handle it." Steven replied knowing what he was thinking.

"I'm sure they can." Shun said walking towards the door. "I'm gonna step out for sec." he said walking out the door.

"Guess he took that well." Steven said relieved there wasn't a seen.

Second later everyone in house hears an angry scream as well as the sound of rocks cracking.

"Looks like someone's in a mood." said Jasper place down her hand of cards which turned out to be a full house. "Top that!" she dragged.

"I don't blame him I should have gone as well." Lapis replied while placing her hand which was a four of a kind. "Looks like I win this time." she said now being the one who's bragging.

"I feel the same I should have gone." Steven started walking towards Lapis and Jasper.

"Steven, you know why me and you couldn't have gone because of how we feel." Connie said joining the conversation.

"I know but I want to get our daughter back as soon as possible." Steven stated.

"Once again I'd like to apologize for losing her in the first place." Lapis apologized.

"It's alright Lapis, you felt it was the right call and you completed the mission." said Steven knowing it was the right move.

"Steven's right Lapis it was the correct action, also Jasper is look at you hand right now." said Peridot agreeing with Steven.

Lapis quickly turned around and saw Jasper looking at her cards that were faced down. "Jasper are you cheating?" she asked.

Jasper hesitated before answering "Like I have to resort to cheating to win a card game." she said with a sweet drop behind her.

"Have you guys gotten any word from them?" Connie asked feeling a little worried.

"Negative" Peridot replied.

"No" Jasper replied placed placing her cards down and lost again.

"Nope" Lapis replied winning by placing down her cards.

"Not a word" Steven replied sitting in the couch with mug in hand.

"Tell me again why I wasn't able to go on the mission?" asked Jasper drawing a new deck of cards.

"To put this nicely you would have charged in and changed the plan." Lapis replied also drawing a new deck of cards.

"That's true and we needed this to go as plan." Peridot added.

"I'm sure even if you went it would have gone without a hitch." said Connie knowing what they say isn't true.

"Connie's right Jasper is full of surprises." Steven agreed taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure you're right." said Lapis placing her cards down and got one pair.

"Their right am full of surprises like this." said Jasper placing down a three of a kind set and winning.

Just as Jasper started to brag a pink portal formed above the living room. Out of the portal came Lion and riding him was Garnet caring a person as well as Pearl while Amethyst was in her purple puma from carrying Ben and Charlotte. They landed safely on the and got off Lion. The others move allowing them to place the injured on the couch.

"What happened to them and where's Sunni?" Steven asked wanting to know what happened on the mission.

"Calm down dude Garnet said they're going to alright." Amethyst replied turning back to her normal form.

"Just incase use you healing powers on them to make sure." Garnet suggest.

Steven did as told so he licked his hand several times and placed it on Ben, Charlotte, and Pearl's gems. After he finish he look at Garnet and Amethyst "So did you see her?" he asked.

"Yeah did you see our baby girl?" Connie added wanting to find out.

"We have confirmed that it was Sunni who was the girl with the pink shield working with Nova." Garnet replied fixing her visors.

"Why would Sunni be helping him?" Lapis joined in the conversation.

"That we yet to figure out but this person should have a good idea why." Garnet replied pointing to the gem she brought with her.

"Looking by there only being one new gem you must have lost your fight Amethyst." said Jasper teasing her a bit.

"Not really I was just about to knock his block off but coward teleported away." Amethyst replied picking her nose with her pinky.

"Enough small talk you two, Peridot did you make the handcuffs to restrain our guest?" Garnet asked.

"I finished then a while go even if you said we had a small chance of needing them." Peridot replied walking over towards the unconscious person and cuffing their hands and legs.

"She's a gem can't she just break out of them with ease?" Asked Connie.

"I'm sure Peridot can answer that for you." said Garnet passing it on to Peridot to answer.

"Normally yes but i have made theses restrains immensely durable and can block whatever gem from using any of their powers." Peridot stated.

"Those can be pretty helpful." said Amethyst having an evil smirk on her face.

"In order to get this gem to talk I think we might have to interrogate her." Lapis stated.

"Causing someone pain that's my job jurisdiction." said Jasper hitting her fist.

"Guys I want Sunni back as much if not more than you but I don't want to hurt her to badly." said Steven showing sympathy.

Before someone could answer the door slammed open and Shun walked in "I'll get her to talk without to much force." he said walking towards the others.

"Do you even know what's happening?" asked Jasper.

"I was listening in and I might know a way to get her to talk, also Amethyst don't even think about it." he replied.

"I was gonna do anything." Amethyst replied blushing from embarrassment.

"How are you gonna convince her?" asked Steven trying to figure out how.

"I see we can intimidate her a bit and give her an easy opportunity." Garnet replied understanding the plan.

"Exactly and that's why I need your help to do it, Lapis." Shun said turning to Lapis.

"If that what it's gonna take me to get her back I'll do just about anything." Lapis replied.

"Alright then we have our interrogation team any objections?" Garnet asked.

Jasper grunted a bit but turned her head, Amethyst looked a bit annoyed and raised her hand but Shun lowered it for her. Just as they finished wrapping up Pearl woke and was bit surprised to find herself lying on the couch.

"Welcome back Pearl." said Connie seeing her wake up.

Pearl grabbed her head "What happened? Why am I on the couch?" she asked trying to figure it out.

"Pearl do you remember anything before being knocked out?" Garnet asked wanting to figure out what happened.

"I remember fighting against one of Nova's lackeys and next thing I know I felt my energy being drain from my body and my skin started to turn a mixture of the colors; Red and Orange." Pearl replied.

"Do you mean that they hit you with something?" asked Steven.

"Not with anything that I know of but the same thing happened to Ben and Ch…." Pearl replied but got interrupted by Shun and Amethyst "WHAT?!"

"Amethyst, how could you let this happen?" Shun asked turning the blame to Amethyst.

"Don't blame me for this, Pearl was suppose to be keeping an eye on them." Amethyst argued back.

"I'm truly sorry but I don't know how this could have happened." said Pearl feeling bad about what had happen.

"This couldn't have been by a simple cut or punch." Peridot stated getting everyone's attention.

"What you mean?" asked Shun and Amethyst.

"The spread of something like that couldn't have been in an instant but would take time to set up and spread." Peridot replied.

"So what you mean is they contracted something for a while now?" Connie asked trying to figure it out.

"Correct and doing something like this without them knowing about it could've only been done by a shot of focused radiant energy." Peridot stated.

"What does that mean?" asked Jasper, Lapis and Steven.

"A laser or some type of beam could have hit them and gave them this illness." Garnet replied for Peridot.

As Garnet said Beam Pearl recalled herself as well as the twins getting hit by a beam about a week or so ago. "I do recall being hit by beam about a week ago and so did the kids." Pearl stated.

Everyone gasped from what Pearl had said. "I may need to run some test on all three of you immediately and with your help Connie maybe we can find an antidote before it's too late." Peridot stated. "Will you help me?" she asked.

"Of course I will." Connie replied agreeing to help Peridot.

"I'll try and help as best I can to solve the problem." Pearl said wanting to help.

Amethyst was listening closely then felt a cold sensation close to her. She looked over and saw Shun's eyes covered by his hair and his fist clenched as well of blue aura surrounding around him.

"Why are you so angry about this they said they are going to find a cure to help them?" she asked.

Shun waited a second before answering "This brings back to much painful memories about having something inside of me and unable to do anything about it to stop it without someone else help." he replied recalling what happened during the invasion.

"That's gotta suck." she said trying to cheer him up with a joke and hugging him.

Ever though it didn't show it Shun started tearing up a bit "Yeah it really does." he replied calming down a bit and having one arm over Amethyst.

Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry they'll be okay I promise just focus on trying to get information to save Sunni." she said.

Shun wiped his eyes with arm and smiled "Right I won't let you down." he said with still some sorrow in his voice.

"Alright everyone Shun, Lapis take our guess and interrogate her to find out Sunni's reasons for join Nova. Jasper help Connie and Peridot take the others to the barn to begin testing and find the cure." Garnet ordered everyone to do their jobs.

"Right!" everyone replied.

"Wait Garnet I feel I should help anyway I could." said Pearl wanting to help as best she can.

"Don't over work yourself or you could get worse." Garnet replied.

"Pearl just try not to worry so much or it could spread faster threw out your body." Steven said wanting her to get well soon.

"Aww someone's been reading that book about the cardiovascular system I bought them." Connie said teasing Steven a little.

"What can I say I love to read." Steven replied with a small chuckle.

"If you're really worried so much I can help by being fully cooperative." Pearl said giving in to their request.

Shun turned to Amethyst "Thanks for trying to cheering up back there also I need you to do something for me." he suggested.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"I want you to watch the kids well I…." said Shun but got a small hit by Amethyst on the arm "Look who's being a worried Papa anyways don't worry they're in safe hand." she said agreeing to watch them.

Next she help Jasper by taking one of the twins and the research group left to the barn.

"I love that woman." said Shun in a lower whisper to himself watching them warp away.

"Okay so how should we do this?" asked Lapis.

"Let take this outside to the beach and I'll explain the rest out there." Shun replied.

"Okay I'll follow your lead on this one." Lapis agreed.

"What are me and Garnet suppose to do in the meantime?" asked Steven not knowing what to do.

"Steven watch and make sure they don't go overboard trying to get answers while I get something from Peridot we'll need for a back secret plan 'B'." Garnet replied.

"Will do Garnet." Steven saluted then followed Lapis and Shun going outside carrying the new gem.

Garnet quickly warped to the barn to ask for something they might need. Steven gets a chair and some chains to tie up the gem. Shun is holding the gem over his shoulder as he explains to Lapis the plan to get some answers.

 **(Outside on the beach)**

Lapis and Shun have everything ready to go as plan. Phoenix is still unconscious and is now tied to the chair with chain holding her down and the cuffs are still in place. Steven and Garnet are waiting for them to begin the interrogation.

"You two can start any minute now." Garnet called out.

"And don't forget to go a bit easy of her." Steven added.

"We won't" Lapis and Shun replied getting ready to start.

With that being said Lapis makes a wall of water to surround herself, shun and the new gem make a cube of water. Lapis makes a small orb of water and has it floating above the new gem.

"Ready to start?" Lapis asked looking at Shun.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be." he replied prepared to start this interrogation.

Lapis make the water above the gem fall down and splash her in the face. The gem walks up almost immediately after and struggles to move.

"What going on here? Why can I move?" she asked trying to break free from the chair.

"Struggling is pointless the cuffs you are wearing unable you're gem powers." Shun stated.

The gem looked up and saw Lapis and Shun standing a few feet from her. "I see I've been captured by you crystal runts." the figure said piecing the clues together.

"It's the Crystal Gems and i want you to tell us where Sunni is right now!" Lapis shouted demanding answers.

"Like I would say anything to you." said the gem not taking the shouting kindly.

"Lapis calm down." Shun said trying to get her to calm down. "Let's talk first what's your name?" he asked.

"Shouldn't i know your names first before you know mine?" the gem smart talked to them.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli." Lapis replied calming down a bit.

"My name is Shun." Shun replied answering her question to get this over with swiftly.

"My name is Phoenix and I'm one of the elite soldiers master Nova created." said Phoenix choosing her words a little careful.

"Tell us where your Master's base is and things will go swiftly." Shun said trying to show her the easy way.

"Like I'd trust you gems, who were traitors to your homeworld." Phoenix replied not willing to negotiated.

"We want answers and you will give them to us." Lapis demanded making the wall of water make ice shards surrounding Phoenix.

Phoenix took a second to reply, "You can't scare me." she said trying to act tough. "You can do anything to me because i know they'll come for me and Master Nova will shatter all of you." she added feeling confident in her team's skill.

Shun turned to Lapis "Lapis do me a favor drop the shards and step out of the room for about five minutes." he requested.

Lapis dropped the shards "What are you planning to do?" she asked.

"Simple I'm gonna scare the crap out of her the only way that comes to mind." he replied. "I don't want you to get hurt so please step out." he added.

"If that's how it's gonna be I'll wait outside. Just yell when you want the walls down." Lapis said making a doorway in the water wall and gets out.

Lapis left leaving only Shun and Phoenix in the walls of water. Phoenix started to chuckle "How is someone who couldn't even beat Master Nova make me talk?" she asked know he isn't capable of it.

"I don't know if Nova told you this but last time we met my wife beat him with a single hit, and when I fought him I was already near empty." Shun replied.

"You're bluffing no way in a million years he would lose." Phoenix argued back at Shun.

"Believe what you want after this we're gonna see if I'm lying or not." Shun replied making cold steam come out of him and the room temperature lowered extremely fast.

The others watched as the wall of water became solid ice and became hard to see thru it.

"Guess the real interrogation has only just begun." said Garnet looking as the area feels colder.

"I know we have to be rough but I hope he doesn't accidentally poof her." said Steven waiting to find out the out come.

"Don't worry I'm sure he remembers to hold some type of mercy." Lapis tries to reassure Steven.

Almost three minutes passed when the others noticed something was wrong. "Guys I get the strange feeling about this." Steven said starting to pick up a strange vibe.

"I was thinking the same thing." Lapis stated.

"I guess it's over, I hope he got some result." said Garnet knowing ever well what's happening.

"What do you mean?" asked Lapis and Steven not hearing her too well.

Before Garnet could answer the walls of ice that were once water all shattered releasing a small breeze of icy wind. Steven and Lapis covered their eyes with their arms to protect them from the wind. When some of the icy mist vanished they saw Shun walking towards them and Phoenix shaking a moment as if she was frozen from fear. When she finally snapped out of it she noticed her cuffs were all off and she took off running.

"Hey you're letting her get away." said Steven getting ready to summon out his shield.

Garnet moved her hand infront of Steven to stop him "It's alright Steven I'm sure he can tell you himself." she said looking back over at Shun.

After that was said Phoenix used a device she hide in her sleeve to teleport away from the gems.

"What was the point of letting her get away." Lapis argued seeing there was no good answer he can give to explain his reasons.

"I got the information we needed. I learned that Sunni or in her words, 'Pinky', join their team because of Master Nova. He is doing this by holding three of her family members hostage with an infection her can turn off and on as he pleases. And where the base is located is southwest of the Beta Kindergarten." Shun replied explaining his reasons. "That a good enough excuse?" he asked Lapis even though he knew the answer.

"For you information that was also don't take that type of tone with me." Lapis replied with a ticked off tone in her voice.

"Wow that's great and all but what if she was lying to you? And is now alerting Nova to move far away from the base?" Steven asked starting to get a little worked up.

"I wasn't expecting her to 100% honest but just in case Garnet placed a tracker on her right before we started." Shun replied.

"Woah is that true Garnet?" Steven asked wanting to know if what Shun said was true.

"Not that i was thinking little of their methods of doing things but just incase to have a more accurate location." she replied answering Steven's question.

"We better get going over there or they might turn tail and run." Lapis reminded them of the task at hand.

"You're probably right and I think she might start to think little of her ultra powerful leader." Shun replied.

"What makes you say that?" Steven asked wanting to know.

"Let's just say I opened her mind up to something and i showed her the difference between madman and the power of the Crystal Gems." he replied letting out a smile of victory.

 **(To the Barn)**

At the barn Peridot and Connie started to run some test on Ben, Charlotte and Pearl. The twin were still passed out on some beds made from hay and Pearl was standing being scanned by Peridot. Connie was looking looking threw a monitor to see if they could find something. When they found out they weren't infected on skin they took spit samples from all three and looked under a microscope.

"Peridot you might want to come look at this." Connie called out looking at the threw the microscope.

Peridot look at the micro and now knew why Connie called her over "Normal saliva should have bacteria, enzymes and dna but their is white adhesive that looks to not be normally found in their." she stated.

"That's exactly what I was thinking when i saw it, what do you suppose it could be?" Connie asked trying to figure it out.

"English?" Amethyst and Jasper asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"Connie found something that shouldn't be found is their spit and if it's in their mouth it's probably throughout their whole bodies as well." Peridot replied.

"Oh." said Jasper understanding what they meant.

"So does that mean you guys can find a cure for it or what?" Amethyst asked feeling impatient about it.

"We're gonna try our best and with any luck we can find a cure before long." Connie replied saying she'll do the best she can.

"Mom is th...that you?" asked a weak Charlotte finally waking up after the effects of the probes.

Amethyst went up to her quickly and grabbed her hand "Momma's here baby, what is it?" she asked wanting to hear what she has to say.

"I a….I am sorry I couldn't bring back Sunni." she apologized in a still in a weak voice and started to tear up.

Amethyst wiped Charlotte's tears away "It's okay baby I promise the next time you open your eyes you'll see your cousin again." she reassured her. "Now go back to sleep and focus on getting better it's late." she said wanting her to get her rest.

"Okay mom if you promise I'll do my best." Charlotte replied gonna try and go back to sleep.

Amethyst looked over at Ben and saw he was still knocked out 'I hope your okay to kiddo.' she thought wanting the best for him.

Connie and Peridot continued their work on trying to find a cure for the twins and Pearl. Jasper left to go get some snacks and coffee for Connie to stay awake. Amethyst decided to stay behind and watch the kicked and Pearl to how they are trying to find the cure. Moments later the warp pad activated and Amethyst went to investigate it.

When she stepped out the barn she noticed Steven and Shun walking towards the barn. Leaving only Lapis and Garnet by the warp pad. Steven gave her a quick nod and went inside the barn.

"You guys are here does that mean?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah the interrogation went off without a hitch." Shun replied. "How are Ben, Charlotte and Pearl doing?" he asked.

"Charlotte woke up not to long ago but I told her she need rest. Ben is still sleeping and im sure hes okay." Amethyst replied. "Does this mean you're gonna go rescue Sunni already?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm sure she's feeling homesick right about now." he replied.

After they had their conversation Steven was talking to Connie. "So that's what happened and we are just on our way to getting her back." Steven stated.

"If thats how its gonna be I won't stop you but be careful I'm having trouble already missing one member of my family." Connie said wanting him to be safe and get their daughter back.

"No need to worry about me Connie I'll get her back and afterwards we can have a family trip." Steven replied.

Connie gave him a hug "That's a nice thought and I can't wait for us to be a whole family again." she said.

Steven connected their lips for a moment "Don't worry we will." he said breaking the hug and walking out of the barn.

"Goodluck Steven and I can't wait to see our baby girl again." she said wanting nothing but the best for them.

Steven gave her a thumbs up and started running "Alright Shun let's get going." he said passing by Shun and Amethyst.

"That's my que, wish me luck." said Shun about to take off after Steven.

Amethyst caught his arm "Wait I'm coming with you guys they hurt my kids and i want some pay back." she said explaining her reasons.

"You have to stay with the kids so no way you're coming with." Shun argued.

"Oh I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Amethyst protested wanting to go no matter what.

They glared at one another for a few seconds without batting an eye. Shun break the glare by chucking and rubbing her head "Have I ever told you i really like your long white hair?" he asked out of the blue.

"Only about a hundred times but nows not the time for thi…." said Amethyst but Shun interrupted "Watch this tricks." he said making a eight sided die looking shape out of ice.

"That's great and all but we should get going." Amethyst said reminding him about the task at hand.

"Look at the shape with both eyes for a few seconds and tell me what you see." Shun ordered wanting her to see the trick.

Amethyst sighed in defeat and looked at the weird shape made out of ice. She kept staring "What even suppose t….." she asked but a bright light emerged from it blinding her for a few seconds.

When her sight came back she notice She was several feet away from her and running. "Watch the kids and keep them safe for me." he called out as he ran.

"You blinded your wife for a few seconds you know that?" she shouted out at him.

"Only once, you tied me up so many times I lost track." Shun shouted/argued back still running.

"Give them a good beating for me." she said telling him bye and wanting pay back.

"You bet." he said getting on the warp pad and Garnet warped them away.

Amethyst watched as they left from view because of the warp pad beam of light taking them away.

"I love that man." she said to herself in a low whisper. 'You fight hard there, and I'll fight strong here for us.' she thought to herself walking back into the barn.

 **(Nova's New Layer)**

Nova was sitting on his throne and wasn't looking happy about what had happened earlier. Sunni, Frostbite, and Volcanic were standing there waiting in silence for him to speak.

"Let me get this straight you three not did y'all only arrived late but two of you lost a fight against the enemy and one of you got captured?" Nova asked getting angry as he spoke.

"But Master I can explain the enemy was strong and let's not forget neither Pinky nor I lost our fights." Volcanic reminded him.

"Yeah and that small runt was a hand full and was to slippery for me to catch." Frostbite explained his reasons.

"Even so this is inexcusable…." said Nova but got interrupted by Sunni "You haven't won against my family either so don't blame them for making the same mistake as you." she said telling him to lay off.

Nova grunted for sec then cleared his throat "That still doesn't excuse your teammate getting captured." he said still with an angry tone in his voice.

"My family maybe strong but they ain't monster I'm sure they won't do anything seriously bad to her." said Sunni knowing how her family is.

Just as if on cue Phoenix teleported into and crash onto the floor with some ice fragment on her. Frostbite went to go check on her "Are you alright?" he asked.

Phoenix was a bit shaken up about what had happened and before she could talk Nova called her over.

"Explain yourself soldier." he demanded wanting some answers.

"I'm….sorry sir I le….let my guard down and the….fusion took me down." Phoenix replied.

"What happened to you?" Sunni asks wanting to know what happened.

"That man was….monster, and I don't how but for once…. someone other than master Nova can scare me and make me feel so weak." Volcanic replied.

"Also long as you weren't shattered everything's okay." said Frostbite glad his sister is okay.

"It was cool of you to distract that gem back there but you were a real moron you know that?" Volcanic asked glad she's okay as well.

"Phoenix I know they wouldn't have let you go unless you gave them something in return so what was it?" Asked Nova feeling something was up.

"My apologies….Master but I told them where this place was." Phoenix replied feeling a bit down.

'Dammit if it as I saw I guess if I sneak away my army would think that I'm too afraid to fight but if we do fight I'll be with them to finish the job.' Nova thought to himself.

Next, he summoned his scythe out and pointed it towards the others "Listen up troops, thanks to a certain someone the enemy is gonna come crashing through our door any minute. We will not run but we will fight them and shatter them at all cost. Then with them out of the way we can conquer this planet with no one strong enough to stop us." he stated.

"Good I've been wanting to finish my battle from earlier." said Volcanic getting pumped for the coming battle.

"Hehe looks like I'm gonna crush that gem after all." said Frostbite getting ready to have a rematch with Amethyst.

"That's the kind of spirit I like know get ready for the battle, and Phoenix heat up and get ready to make up your incompetence from earlier and be the first one to poof one of the enemy." Nova stated.

"Sir" Phoenix replied and saluted Nova then left to get a quick Lava bath.

"Apprentice you better step it up this time around for the fight or else this time your family will lose three members permanently. " Nova said wanting Sunni to do better or else.

"Yes sir, Master Nova." said Sunni but you can hear the discomfort in her voice. 'I hope this nightmare ends soon and I can soon be back with the people I belong with.' she thought to herself as everyone was getting prepared for the battle.

With that several minutes passed and everyone met back up at the throne room ready for battle. Phoenix is all heated up and is calm from what happened earlier. Frostbite and Volcanic are betting to see which one will take one of the enemy down first. Nova sat there waiting as things were about to unfold.

Leaving Sunni to do some self thinking, 'What I'm I gonna do? If I fight my family they might get hurt but if I don't fight my family they will still get hurt.' she thought to herself looking a bit over at Nova and the others. 'I'll have to wait for an opening and try my best to get that remote from Nova then join back with my family.' she added thinking about what to do.

As everyone was ready to fight Nova sensed something "They're here" he stated getting everyone's attention.

After he said that a crash come into the room destroying the door. When the smoke cleared there stood Lapis, Shun, Garnet and Steven ready to fight.

"Dad?" asked Sunni confused her dad was with them.

"Sunni glad you're okay don't worry we're here to save you." Steven stated happy see his daughter after so long.

Sunni shook her head "I don't need saving, i joined Master Nova on my own free will." she argued.

"i know you don't mean that and i get it you don't want your cousins getting hurt." Steven pleaded knowing what's happening.

"Even so being here with this new team I've improved so much in the past week when i fought Ben and Charlotte they didn't land a hit on me." Sunni argued once again.

"I don't buy what you're telling me Sunni, after this all said and done you're coming home with us." Steven protested knowing she's coming back.

"Just face it she on my side now and there's nothing you can do about it." Nova said trying to play mind games with Steven.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Steven shouted running towards Nova.

Before he could get close enough Sunni with her shield in hand and Volcanic with Falcon talons in hands jumped at Steven. He easily blocked them with his shield and pushed them a few feet back.

"I don't want to fight you, Sunni." said Steven not wanting to fight his one and only daughter.

"Sorry to say this but I really don't feel the same way." Sunni replied knowing she has to do what she has to do.

"Tell you what Pinky, I'll help you out cause it seems this guy's gonna be a problem." said Volcanic offering to help Sunni.

"Do what you want just don't get in my way." said Sunni throwing her shield at Steven.

Steven dodged her shield attack with ease but then noticed Volcanic was coming towards him ready to strike. He blocked it with his shield kicks her back. Next he summoned out another shield and threw them at Sunni and Volcanic.

Everyone at the same time started their own battles to fight. Lapis and Phoenix were going head to head, Garnet started to defend against Frostbite's battle axe swings, and Shun went after Nova for some pay back.

"Hey Nova long time no see." said Shun swinging his sword at Nova.

Nova countered by blocking with his scythe "You seem to have improved somewhat from the last time we faced off." Nova praised him about.

Next Nova pushed Shun's sword out of the way and went in for a direct hit. But Shun quickly backs up and his shirt gets a bit cut.

"What do mean improved, last time was flock and you know it." Shun replied avoiding another one of Nova's slashes and hits him in the face.

Nova quickly recovers by elbowing him in the face and goes for a roundhouse kick. Before it could connect Shun dodged and went in for another strike with his sword. Nova did the same and both got one good hit on the other.

Just as that fight was happening Garnet blocked both of Frostbite's axe swings with her gauntlets and sent him crashing into a wall with a right hook.

"Is that about all you got?" she asked not seeing Frostbite as a challenge.

Frostbite stood back up and picked up both his axes "You may talk tough and hit hard but the one who wins in the end is the one with the most determination." he replied throwing one of his axes at Garnet.

She managed to avoid it as it came close and nearly hit her. When she looked back at Frostbite he was gonna and nowhere to be seen.

Garnet started to chuckle a bit "This won't last long if your gonna do such a simple move." she said to herself out loud.

Without her noticing it Frostbite started to fall from the ceiling and his axe ready to chop Garnet in half. As he swung it forward Garnet moved her gauntlet to the side breaking and moving his axe away the hit him with another right hook.

"Looks like you weren't determined enough." said Garnet making light of what Frostbite said earlier.

"You may have future powers but I can't look bad infront of master so I'm gonna take it up a notch." Frostbite stated making four axes appear.

With that he threw one high in the air and another right towards Garnet. She dodged with quick speed but Frostbite charged straight at her swing both axes left and right. Block and deflected all his attacks and when all else failed he tossed an axe at Garnet and she quickly dodged. Next his axes from earlier came down towards Garnet and she had no choice but to block it with her gauntlets.

Frostbite took the opening and hammered Garnet into the ground with his only axe remaining. He started breathing hard "It was...tough but I finally….landed a blow." he said proud he got a hit.

"Not back I really felt that one." said Garnet as if she didn't faze her.

Frostbite look shocked and was about to act but realized his face is being forced into the ground 'When did she?' he asked himself how Garnet moved so fast.

Garnet slammed his face into the ground "Sorry but I have niece I really want to get home to her family as quick as I can." she apologized and started to walk away from Frostbite.

"Wait a second...weren't done yet I...I still need to take you down." Frostbite stated starting to get up slowly.

"If that's the way you feel I'm ready whenever you are." said Garnet respecting her opponent's will to win.

Lapis was going head to head with Phoenix and her tonfa blades swing straight at her. Lapis flew up high to avoid being hit and then sent a barrage of ice shards towards Phoenix. She started destroying them with each strike to take minimal damage.

"You good but not even close to taking me down like that square headed gem." said a cocky Phoenix not seeing Lapis as a challenge.

Lapis started to smile "If you want a challenge I'll give you a hard one." she replied taking out two small blue orbs.

"What are you gonna do throw pebbles at me?" asked Phoenix making light of Lapis orbs.

"Did you know water can be compacted into any shape as long as it can substance the form?" Lapis replied dropping the orbs and making them expand.

After they finished expanding Lapis had two massive piles of water. And with them she made water clones of the crystal gems and ice weapons to go with each.

"Just like all my friends here we want our Sunni back and it was my fault she got captured so I'll everything in my power to get her back." Lapis stated making the clones of her friends all charge at Phoenix.

"Well in the name of lord Nova I won't fall to another one of you Crystal Chumps." said Phoenix running towards the ice clones with intentions to destroy.

Back with Steven, Sunni and Volcanic they are all at a stand still. Steven keeps avoiding Volcanics falcon talons while trying to avoid Sunnis sneak attacks to get him off guard. Volcanic manages to slash Steven's shield away and go in for a direct shot. Steven blocks with his arm it leaves two bad slashes with blood falling from them.

Steven falls back and seems to be completely defenceless. Volcanic goes for another shot at Steven but Sunni calls out to her "Stop!" she ordered.

"Why should I stop Pinky he's done for and looks like he can't put up much of a fight?" asked Volcanic seeing no point to drag things out more.

"He's a human and they need blood to survive and keeping him live longer is like a form of torture." Sunni replied coming up with a good excuse.

"You may have a point but the sooner we end this one's life the sooner we can help master and the others." Volcanic argued.

With them aware of it Steven liked his hand and placed it on the wound. 'Guess this means she's still on our side that's my girl.' Steven thought to himself as he started getting up.

Next he summoned four disc sized shields and got ready for a surprise attack. Volcanic grew tired of arguing and decided to just finish off Steven. When she turned to face him he was gonna then noticed he was going to fire something at her. Steven fired the first mini shield at Volcanic and she jumped in the air to avoid it.

Steven then fired two more disc at Volcanic with a greater speed than the first one. She managed to move quick enough and slash them both in half to avoid being hit. She was relieved to be safe but then felt a pain in her stomach area. When she looked her eyes widened seeing there was a hole in her stomach.

"I'll get you back fo….." she stated then poofed instantly.

Her gem landed in the ground a few feet from Sunni and Steven. Steven looked back at Sunni "Glad that's done now let go help the oth…." said Steven but blocked a punch Sunni threw at him.

"If you want talk do it while fighting." she replied giving him a quick wink and started to throw more punches.

Shun have a bit of trouble dealing with Nova's long range attacks but he managed to pull his own. He got low and punched Nova in the stomach but Nova quickly recovered and slammed gum to the ground with the back of his scythe.

"How about we end this little game of ours?" Nova suggested raising his scythe for the final blow.

Shun quickly threw his sword at Nova's scythe to counter. Next he quickly tackled Nova and they both rolled over a few feet away. Nova kicked Shun away with ease to get some room from him. At the same time Sunni got back upped to Nova thanks to Steven pushing her away.

Nova started to let out an evil chuckle "What will you two do now if your own family member must fight against both of you, isn't that right apprentice?" he asked wanting Sunni to assist him now.

"For you, Master Nova I will do anything." Sunni replied in agreement.

With that said Shun stood in front of Nova while Sunni was back to back with Nova and Steven in front of her. "Get ready to show them everything you got." Nova stated to Sunni to not hold anything back.

"You know what I had just about enough of you telling my niece what do." Shun stated charging up his right hand and taking something out his pocket with his left hand.

"What can you do I everything to control what she does." Nova stated knowing very well Sunni has to do as he says.

Shun pulls out a the remote control Nova had to activate the probes within Ben, Charlotte and Pearl. "I don't know if this is the thing you're about talking but." said Shun covering it in ice and shattering it with his left hand. "You don't have it anymore." he finished his sentence.

"Dammit how did you managed to get that from my pocket?" Nova asked in frustration.

"When I tackled you I snuck it away from you without you noticing it. When you eager to get some separation and kicked me away I put it in my pocket and used that as a distraction." Shun replied.

'He took my attacks and still managed to come up with something like that this gem is quite impressive but I'm not done yet.' Nova thought to him going for plan 'B'.

"For taking Sunni away from us, making Steven worry a whole week about her and hurt my kids I'll show no more mercy towards you." Shun stated in anger raising his now done charging right hand.

"I won't allow you defeat me with the same move as last time." Nova stated turning around to grab Sunni and us her as a shield to stop Shun but Steven was standing between them and shield summoned to block him.

"Shun's right it's about time you paid for taking my daughter and using her for you own evil schemes." Steven stated not letting Nova near Sunni.

Nova grunted then turn back towards Shun and smiled "Go ahead and hit me, you'll only be attacking your family as well as I get sent back flying." he said knowing very well Steven moves he can move out of the way in time.

Shun started to glow blue aura around him and vanished from site for a sec. Next he appeared at Nova's side "That's what you think but I think it's about time Sunni comes back to her family." he started sending flying with a Crystal Impact to the face.

Nova crashed straight onto the ceiling and then hit the ground barely able to move. Shun made the blue aura around him vanish and looked back at Steven and Sunni.

"Sunni Quartz Universe I have one thing to say to you." Steven said look at Sunni with a serious face.

"Yes daddy." Sunni asked ready to hear the consequences of her actions.

Steven hugged her and started to tear up "Your mother and I missed you some much and I'm proud of you for lasting this long." said Steven with tears running down his face.

Sunni hugged him back and started crying "Daddy I'm sorry for acting like I didn't care i just didn't want anything else happening to Ben, Charlotte, and Pearl." she said letting her feelings out.

Shun started to smile 'So glad she's back and I'm happy for Steven haven't seen him be this happy in a long time. Hope my kids will get well soon to see their cousin finally come home.' he thought to himself.

"Seems fighting Nova took a lot more out of you then you thought." said a female voice coming towards him.

Shun looked over to the direction the voice came from and saw Garnet walking towards him with a bubble and gem inside.

"He's improved a bit from last time and he's even managed to survive being hit by the Crystal Impact twice now." Shun replied. "So how was your match up?" he asked.

"It was a bit challenging but in the end I won just as predicted." Garnet replied with confidence.

"Had some trouble but I managed just fine." said another voice walking towards them.

When they turned to the direction of the voice they saw Lapis walking towards them with a bubble and gem inside.

"Good job Lapis." Shun congratulated her.

"Job well done." said Garnet also congratulating her.

"Thanks an….." said Lapis but stopped as they all noticed Garnet and Lapis bubbles were popped by something.

When they look in the direction of where it came from Nova was just barely standing and hold pebbles in his hands.

"You have….won't this time around but….this is far from over." he stated slipping out something from sleeve and pushing some button causing him and the gems of his troops to teleport away.

"What just happened?" Asked Sunni watching the gems vanish as well as Nova.

"Seems he managed to not only get himself out but his gem troops as well." Garnet replied.

"Does this mean he can teleport anything he sees fit?" Asked Steven trying to understand how it works.

"Probably not because if so Sunni would have probably been teleported as well." Shun replied.

"Also if he could why not just teleport himself and his gem troops away without popping the bubbles." Lapis added.

"Perhaps they cancel with warp and he can only teleport set object within range." Garnet stated trying to figure it out.

"Wait a minute there's still something important we have to do." Shun stated.

"What's that?" Sunni asked.

With that said Garnet, Lapis and Shun hugged Sunni "Your father had his turn now it's ours." Lapis replied.

"You guys come on." said Sunni acting embarrassed but really happy she to be back with her family.

Everyone got their welcome back Sunni hugs and began to get home and tell everyone the news. They also decided they'll investigate the rest of Nova's new layer and destroy it once they're down.

 **(Back at the barn)**

They all arrived back at the barn everyone is happy to see Sunni again and welcome her back. Connie was the longest one to hug her.

"Never leave me or your father like that or you're grounded for 1,000 years." she stated not wanting Sunni to leave and tears running down her face.

"No to over exaggerate mommy I'm not going anywhere." Sunni replied giving her mom a hug.

Everyone even Jasper had there own talk with Sunni if she ever leaves again her training will be even harder than before.

Peridot and Connie got their attention and let them know how to cure the others.

"Peridot and I have concluded that the only way to cure the others is to have them reach an extreme amount of cold to destroy the probes." Connie explained how to get rid of the probes.

"Only problem is that cold could be sealy and they would have to be warmed up before they freeze to death." Peridot added.

"Sounds simple enough Shun and I can handle this part." said Garnet sounding confident about how they can help.

"Normally up for it but if there lives are endangered I'm not sure." said Shun not sounding as confident of himself.

"You'll do fine and besides you can try it on Pearl first to be sure it works." Amethyst suggested trying to give him a pep talk.

"You're right as long as I try my best this can go off without a hitch." Shun replied willing to give it a shot.

With that said he made a cool blue aura form around Pearl and blue flash went off signalling she's freezing. Next Garnet processed to do the same but with red arua. After they finished Peridot gave them a quick scan and Connie said how it when.

"The scans show that they are clear of the probes and will be at full health after a full night's sleep." said Connie in a semi-tired voice.

"That's good news." Sunni said glad her family will be alright.

"See I told you, you can do it." Said Amethyst to Shun.

"Yeah you did, now Garnet and myself showed cure our kids." Shun stated ready to get his kids probe free.

"After this we better get Connie to bed because she seems to be on the verge of passing out." Garnet said pointing back at Connie.

"That's crazy talk Garnet I'm jus…." said Connie but felt back and Steven caught her as well as picked her up and she was out like a light.

Everyone started to laugh for a bit and got back to being serious and get this over with. Ben and Charlotte got cured without a hitch and everyone decided it would be for the best if they sleep in the barn just for that night.

"If that's so Pearl and the Twins stay here to rest while Peridot stays here to monitor them and Jasper and Lapis go back to temple with us to let them rest."Garnet ordered.

"Hold on I never agreed to…." said Jasper but Lapis interrupted "We can mess with Pearl's stuff since she's gonna stay in our place." she said giving her a good idea.

"Come to think of it she does have plenty of unique sword she never let me see." Jasper said to herself walking towards the warp pad with Lapis close behind.

"If the kids have to stay then that's fine we can just have fun in the room without them." Amethyst said still having energy left to celebrate.

"You can just *Yawn* hang with Lapis and Jasper in Pearl's room I'm feeling so tired." Shun replied starting to walk towards the warp pad.

"Come on don't be such a grandpa." Amethyst argued wanting him to stay up as well.

"You have to white hair so you're much more similar to an old person then me." Shun protested pointing out and obvious fact and somehow found more energy to argue with.

"I guess I'll follow the love birds back to the temple and tell Jasper how to find those swords." said Garnet. 'She never let me see them either now's a better chance than ever.' she thought herself starting to follow Shun and Amethyst.

"We better get going to." said Steven still carrying a sleeping Connie.

"Dad I want to go home badly but I feel I need to be here for my cousins and Pearl when they get up so I can apologize to them for making them worry about me." Sunni explained wanting to stay.

Steven sighed in defeat "You're my daughter after all so I can see why you're so worried and feeling responsible but promise me you'll get home this time and soon because your mom will get worried." he said allowing her to stay.

"Thanks dad and I'll be home this time." said Sunni giving her parents a hug and saw them off.

Peridot closed the barn door and turned up the heat a bit "Glad you're back little Sunni, now get comfy and relax." she said wanting Sunni to feel at home.

Sunni went up towards the hay stacks at the foot of the others feet. "I'll be fine here." she said laying her head down.

"I'll be in this section of the room to check in every twenty minutes or so to make sure everything's alright with them." said Peridot to reassure her.

"Thanks Peridot and glad to be back too." said Sunni getting more comfy into her spot. 'Even if they're mad when they wake up I know they'll won't forgive me and it'll be hard to earn back their trust but I'll do whatever I can to make it up to them.' Sunni thought to herself giving them one last look and drifting off to sleep.

 **(Morning)**

Sunni awoke in the morning after her full night sleep. She rubbed her eyes from sleeping and took a look around her surroundings.

"Wait where is everyone and why am I on the hay stack?" Sunni asked herself out loud.

Peridot walked out her from after hearing the commotion "What's the matter?" she asked coming into Sunni's view.

"I woke up and everyone seems to be missing." Sunni replied not knowing why no one is here.

"That's all try checking outside I'm sure everyone should be out there." said Peridot opening the barn doors.

When the doors fully opened Sunni was blinded by the sun light but then saw all her family was outside. She got up from her spot slowly and everyone turned their attention towards her.

"Looks like you're away." said Steven walking towards her and giving her a hug.

Sunni hugs him back "What's this all about daddy?" she asked wanting to know.

"The twins and Pearl suggested we throw you a welcome back party and we all agreed that celebrations were in order." Steven replied.

"Wait where are they?" she asked not seeing them around.

"We're over here." Pearl replied walking towards her with the twins at behind her.

"Aunty Pearl you're okay." said Sunni hugging Pearl seeing she's okay.

"Thank you very much and I'm glad you're here safe and sound." said Pearl giving her a hug in return.

They soon broke the hug and Sunni was left facing the twins. They faced each other in silence till Sunni decided to break the silence.

"You guys I'm sorry for everythi…" she said but got interrupted by Charlotte "We know everything that happened and why you did what you did to protect us." she said understanding what she did.

"Who told you guys? Was it your dad?" Sunni asked.

"Actually it was our mom she really wanted us to understand what you went thru." Ben replied. "Anyways just saying we never bought your whole betrayal from the beginning." he stated.

Sunni started to tear up and hugged them both "Even so I'm sorry for what i did and hope you can forgive me." she pleaded trying to make them forgive her.

"It's fine we're just glad your back." said Ben trying to cheer Sunni up and hugged her back.

"You can make it up to us by not leaving the team again." said Charlotte also hugging Sunni back.

"I'm glad you back because now we don't have to look in the sewers everyday." said Ben trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not trying to ruin the mood but you guys kinda stink right now." Sunni said with a joke.

"Yeah we showered already and changed clothes but the smells gonna stay for a few more day." Charlotte replied a bit worried about the smell.

All three kids started to laugh and broke the hug. They gave each other a team high five and turned back towards everyone.

"Everyone let's get this celebration started." said Sunni wanting the part to start.

"WOO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Amethyst shouted shaking two soda cans, opening them and splashing Lapis and Pearl.

"Hey!" shouted Lapis and Pearl shaking a can each and splashing it towards Amethyst but she moved and it hit Jasper.

"That's it I'm splashing everyone." Jasper stated grabbing a few cans.

Everyone joined in and had a great time celebrating Sunni's return and having a soda splashing fight.

 **Alright everybody that it for chapter 13 and ending for season one of Steven Universe: The Next Generation and we hope y'all had a lot of fun reading this season as we did writing it and don't worry Season two will be underway soon and we already have multiple ideas scheduled for it, but first me and Shun Benitoite are going to take some time off to work on our solo projects before we launch it. So until next time I'm Jaroberts251 and he's Shun Benitoite signing out. Peace and see y'all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Camping Gems**

 **Things had finally began to calm since the whole Nova making Sunni is apprentice thing a week or two ago. Now the gems are happy being together again. Little did they know Steven had something planned.**

Steven was in kitchen making some soup later for dinner. Garnet and Pearl seem to be at other places. Shun and Amethyst sat on the couch talking about any random thing that came into their heads. The kids were just walking in from finishing Jaspers training.

The door slammed open and the kids all fell onto one another as they entered. Jasper walked in after them and walked around them.

"Good job today cadets next time I'll have you step up your games," Jasper stated giving them some credit.

The kid were to tired to talk and crawled towards the living room. "Help us" all three them said in a weak voice.

"Not again," said Shun, and Steven picking up each of their kids.

They set them down on the couch and give them water to rehydrate. Amethyst walks up to Jasper.

"Why do you always have to do this?" she asked wanting a good explanation.

"They need a good training course once a week and I know without a fact they won't get that during your day." Jasper replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amethyst argued.

As they had their little argument Steven brought up some good news. "Anyways Sunni you excited for our annual family camping trip?" he asked.

"You bet and this time around I'm gonna catch more fish then you," Sunni replied getting hyped about it.

"I'd to see you try sweety because just like your grandpa, I'm a master fisherman," Steven replied doing a fisherman pose.

"That sounds so cool that you guys get to fish, camp and tell stories by a fire," said Ben seeing how fun it'll be.

"If you guys want to see what it's like why not come with us?" Sunni asked.

"That'll be great but mom and dad probably won't let us go," Charlotte replied feeling a little down.

"Come on all you have to do is ask and the worst they can say is no," said Sunni trying to pump them up.

Ben and Charlotte thought about for a second and then agreed. They turned to Shun and asked "Dad can we go camping with Sunni and Uncle Steven?"

"Why not? You guys can spend time with one another and learn about nature. But only if Steven is okay with it," he replied.

Everyone faced Steven looking for his answer on the matter. "I'm fine with it the more the merrier," he stated.

"Want one of us to tag along and help watch them to make sure they behave?" Shun asked.

"Nah it fine I know they'll behave, also Connie going to go this year cause she got the weekend off," Steven replied.

"Dad shouldn't we ask mom t…." asked Ben but Charlotte covered his mouth "You dummy, when one parent says yes you don't tell the other or they might say no," she said trying to make him realize what he said.

"That plan can easily backfire you know?" Shun said hearing exactly what they said. "Beside you kids worked hard these past two weeks and I'll work something out with your mom so don't worry," he reassured them.

They both hugged their dad "Thank you thank you we'll try and stay out of trouble until we come back," they stated.

Shun accepted the hugs and rubbed their head "Alright get your things packed they usually leave early in the morning," he reminded them.

"Yes sir" they saluted him for fun and went into their room to pack.

"Sunni that reminds me you better finish packing before dinner so we can get a head start on sleep," Steven reminded his daughter.

"Yes daddy and I'll be ready before then." Sunni replied going to her room to pack.

"So Steven have the rumors about the lake gotten more frequent?" Shun asked walking towards Steven.

"Yeah they have and every time I go there I hear people see a large black figure in the water," Steven replied.

"If anything happens just call and we'll warp as close as we can to get there soon," Shun said wanting to be better safe than sorry.

"I will and if something does happen I'll protect them with my shield and Connie's bringing my mom's sword just incase," Steven reassured him.

"Can't believe she's been gone for so long now." Shun said to himself in a low whisper.

"What was that?" Steven asked not sure what he said.

"It's nothing anyways when's the soup gonna better I'm getting hungry?" Shun asked trying to change the subject and dragged his hands on his stomach for dramatic effect.

"That's not the main problem right now," Steven replied pointing over towards Amethyst and Jasper.

They both looked over towards them and saw Amethyst with her whip in hand while Jasper had her helmet ready to charge.

"I'm ready to go anytime you are runt," Jasper stated cracking her knuckles.

"I'll teach you for making fun of my training methods," Amethyst stated stretching her whip.

Before they could make any sudden moves Steven and Shun jumped in between them. Amethyst and Jasper held off on fighting as they did.

"What's going on here?" Steven asked wanting to find out.

"She's bad talking my training methods." Amethyst replied still ready to fight.

"She said my trainings over the top and we all know she's only giving them tips about sleeping and snacking," Jasper replied.

Shun chuckled for a second then got serious again "Jasper your training is a bit over the top," he said.

"Of course you side with her," said Jasper not surprised by it at all.

"What I was gonna say next was Amethyst, you do need to be a bit more serious with your training as well," Shun said telling his arguments about Amethyst's training.

"Oh so now you're bad mouthing my training to?" Amethyst asked tightening her grip on her whip.

"Okay I think what Shun meant was that both your trainings have their flaws and benefits but without them the kids can't stay balance without relaxation and hardship," Steven said trying to better explain it.

"Fine" said Jasper and Amethyst making both their weapons disappear.

Next they walk up to one another and shake hands to apologize. "Sorry about that whole...well sorry," said Amethyst getting to the point.

"Yeah me to," said Jasper also apologizing quickly.

"Great now that that's taken care of we can get back to getting ready for dinner," said Steven walking back into the kitchen.

"Nothing like a meal after a workout," said Jasper sitting at the table.

"Speaking of which, why did the kids go into the room?" Amethyst asked looking at Shun for an answer.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Shun replied starting to walk to the table.

"You know if they left without telling goodbye that morning you'd be in trouble," said Amethyst knowing what's going on.

Shun was a bit shock she was listening in "Well you have to admit they do deserve a break," he said a bit nervously.

"You're right they do and with three days I'm sure I can think of something for you to do," said Amethyst giving him a wink and sitting at the table.

Shun started to smile 'She's taking this better than I expec…' he thought himself then realized. "Wait what do mean by that?" he asked not knowing if that's a good or bad thing.

"Who know you'll have to wait and see," she said giving him a toothy smile making him really unsure now.

With that everyone got ready for dinner as Steven finished making the soup. The kids came back into the kitchen to eat and finished early to get packing for the early leave tomorrow morning.

 **(The Next Day)**

Steven and Shun were loading up Greg's old van to take to the campsite. The kids were talking about how they can't wait for the excitement. Connie was talking with Garnet and Amethyst. Pearl and Peridot checked on the engine to make sure the old van can get them there and back.

"So Sunni what do you guys usually do when you get there?" Ben asked.

"Well we have to load off the van first, then find a good spot, set up camp and begin are fun camping trip," Sunni replied explaining the order they do things.

"I hope we get to make s'mores," said Charlotte wanting to eat s'mores. "I know we've tried them before but not at a real campsite," she said not knowing the real joys of camp.

"You roast the marshmallows by having them on a stick and putting them close to the fire," said Sunni being the only one to make a real s'more.

As they had their conversation Steven and Shun were just about to finish loading up the van.

"Shun that reminds me, what are you guys gonna do these next three days?" Steven asked feeling curious and putting the folded tent into the van.

"We'll think of something to do," Shun replied making sure everything fits within the van.

"You guy will probably get bored without us here for a few days," said Steven joking around that they need them around to have fun at home.

"Ha..ha, very fun but I'm sure we can go on a mission or relax for the next few day," Shun replied knowing they can be just fine.

With that Pearl and Peridot finished checking the van and walked over towards the others.

"Okay Steven, Connie, Kids, the van is full check and won't be breaking down anytime soon," Pearl stated getting their attention.

"Yes, and with calibrations we made it should run as good as new," Peridot added glad to be done with the work.

"Thank you both so much and what are you guys gonna do when we're gone?" Steven asked.

"I finished everything i had to so I'll try and relax and maybe take off my limb enhancers if i'm feeling on the wild side," Peridot replied with her usual laugh.

"Cool and what about you Pearl?" Steven asked now turning his attention to Pearl.

"Maybe read or….." Pearl replied but Amethyst called out "Nerd!" she said making almost everyone chuckle.

Pearl blushed for a second "Maybe prank back Amethyst from all the times she pranked me," she said telling her small group.

Peridot whispered over to Pearl "I'll help you out with that," she said willing to help Pearl.

Steven checked the time "Alright guys we better get going or we'll be late," he called out to get everyone's attention.

With that Connie stops her conversation and wave goodbye to everyone. Sunni followed after her while the twins both told their parents goodbye. They had a family hug to wish each other luck.

"Good Luck in nature kids, do everything Connie and Steven say," said Shun wishing them the best.

"We will" they both said following his instructions.

"Remember only pee in the water if no one is around to feel if it got warm," said Amethyst giving them some advice.

"That's gross mom," said Charlotte with a little chuckle.

"I already know that," Ben replied knowing how to keep that a secret already.

"We'll see you when you get back, watch each other's back and know we love you," said Both Shun and Amethyst knowing they had to keep it short.

"We love you guys and see you soon." said Ben and Charlotte getting on the van and waving them goodbye.

With that being said everything packed and they took off in the van leaving the others on the beach.

"Alman i have to try that mayo on a salt cracker Connie told me about," said Amethyst looking forward to trying a new combination of food.

"Well we can all relax starting now I sense no danger and Jasper and Lapis are finishing the last mission for a while," Garnet stated.

"That's great now nothing can interrupt our three days off," said Shun, carrying Amethyst on her stomach on his shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked, trying to break out of the hold.

"You don't get up early and the kids aren't here so I say we use the time wisely then we can do your thing," Shun replied starting to walk towards the Temple.

The others looked on in confusion a bit then Peridot started whispering to Pearl, "Okay we can go over our plan of attack when your ready," she said.

"This is gonna be her just deserts," Pearl replied starting to chuckle a bit.

"You two can quit your whispering I know what you're planning," said Garnet not even facing them and has her arm crossed.

"Garnet you know very well Amethyst needs a good prank back at her for once," said Pearl explaining her reasons.

"So are you gonna stop us or worse tell Amethyst about our secret plan?" Peridot asked.

"Actually i want to watch how this goes so I'm gonna have some popcorn ready just in case," Garnet replied walking back towards the Temple.

"Do you think she'll tell?" Peridot whispered to Pearl.

"Odds are she won't, knowing Garnet she tends to keep to herself at times," Pearl replied knowing Garnet won't squeal.

 **(3 hours later…)**

Steven, Connie and the kids are only a few more miles from where their destination is. Connie and Steven talk about how Connie was doing at week, while the kids tried to wait out the drive. As the car kept going and stop passing stop lights Ben started to feel a little bored.

Ben start trying move around but only had a little moving room, "Man waiting around is taking for," Ben said, still trying to move a bit.

"Well little bro why not try playing a game on your phone?" Charlotte asked, looking away from her Cloud Hopper game.

"I wish I could but my phone isn't charged to above thirty percent and what if Riley text me," Ben replied, getting a little worried.

Sunni couldn't help but overhear, "So Ben I haven't asked in a while but how are things with Riley?" she asked, wanting to know details.

"What do you mean?" asked Ben, starting to blush from the question.

"Come bro don't play dumb, even though you are," said Charlotte, teasing Ben a little bit.

"It's none of your business," Ben replied, not obligated to tell them anything.

"Well if you're bored how's about we play truth or dare?" Charlotte suggested, having an innocent smile on her face.

"That's a great idea Charlotte," said Sunni, knowing what Charlotte is planning.

"I guess it's better than nothing, who's first?" asked Ben, willing to give it a shot.

"You can go first Ben, Truth or dare?" Sunni asked, letting been go first.

"I know you guys want me to pick truth but I'm too smart for that I pick dare," said Ben, not falling for any of their tricks.

"Oh no Sunni he caught on to our plan," said Charlotte, acting if their plans were foiled.

"I knew if I picked truth you guys would ask me about Riley," said Ben, telling them how he knew.

"Guess you're right Ben, the only thing to do now is say I dare you to tell me how things are with Riley," said Sunni, know another way to get the truth.

"Hold on I...I," said Ben, not knowing what to say.

"You have to follow a dare even if it's a truth," said Charlotte explaining the rules of the game.

Ben sighed in defeat. "Don't tell mom and dad but Riley and I are dating," he whispered to them.

"How adorable my little brother has a girlfriend," whispered back Charlotte, feeling proud of Ben.

"Congrats Ben but if you don't mind me asking, how many dates have you guys been on?" asked Sunni.

"Only about three and I'm serious guys please don't tell them," Ben begged.

"I don't know something like this is too big to keep hidden," said Charlotte, wanting to mess with Ben a little more.

"Charlotte you should respect his privacy, don't worry Ben I'll keep this secret," said Sunni reassuring Ben.

"Thanks cuz, also Charlotte I dare you to keep this between the three of us," said Ben, knowing what has to be done.

"Fair enough, okay then," said Charlotte, accepting Ben's dare to keep the secret between them three.

With that the three started to laugh as they were laughing they caught the attention of the adults up front. Steven looked through the reflection to see the kids laughing as he asked, "hey what are y'all doing back there?"

Sunni stopped laughing as she replied, "Oh nothing daddy we're playing truth or dare."

"Truth or dare, can I play?" Steven asked.

"Of course you can play, but you're don't you think it a little unsafe for because you're driving after all." Sunni said.

"I can do two thing at one time just try me." Steven replied.

"Okay, then truth or dare?" Sunni asked.

"I'm start off easy by picking truth." Steven answered.

"Alright have you ever kissed mommy?" Sunni asked.

Hearing that Steven started to blush, while Connie placed her face deep in the book that she was reading. "Yeah I kissed your mother before." He replied.

"Owww!" All three kids said.

"Alright, now it's my turn, so um...Charlotte, truth or dare?" Steven asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything so I pick dare." Charlotte replied.

"Okay, you seem pretty confident, so I dare you to use your whip sword to conjoint yourself to Ben until I say so." Steven said.

"What! Y-y-you can't do that." Charlotte complained.

"Yeah you can't do that Uncle Steven." Ben added

"Actually I can, it's a dare and you have to do it." Steven replied.

Charlotte groaned before summon her sword and extended it into a whip and wrap the tip end around her wrist and then wrap bottom part around Ben wrist.

"There were conjoined together, happy?" An annoyed Charlotte said.

"Yes I'm very, anyway it's your turn, Charlotte, but you can't dare me because I already went." Steven replied.

"Alright well Sunni, truth or dare?" Charlotte asked.

"Okay I choose dare." Sunni said.

"Alright I dare you too…" Charlotte started to think.

 **(Transition: One horrible game of truth or dare later)**

It been one pain dare and embarrassing truth after another as we now find our heroes still driving out on the road, but as you can tell things were different as Steven was sitting in the passenger side as had both his hands tied behind his back, while in the back thing weren't any better Charlotte's white hair was dyed pink, Sunni had her sleeves of her shirt torn off as she had a couple of marker made tattoos draw on her arms, and Ben had duct tape around his whole entire mouth and his hair cut shorter than usual.

Connie was driving the car as she said, "You know I've should probably stop y'all from playing that game before they dared you to tie your hands behind your back."

"Yeah, but you got to admit that was a lot of fun." Steven replied.

"It was fun for you, but it hilarious for me to see how each of y'all came up with those types of truth and dare." Connie laughed.

"Yeah it was, but we need to stop soon because we're running low on gas." Steven said, looking at the gas tank.

"Don't worry I'm stopping." Connie replied.

She turned the wheel as she drove the van to the nearby gas station. Once they stopped Connie got out the van and asked, "Alright I'm gonna to get some gas, do y'all need anything?"

"Actually I do, can you please open my door and untie the ropes around my arms, so that I can go to the bathroom." Steven said.

"Yeah mommy I need to go to the bathroom too, so I can wash all these tattoos off my arms." Sunni added.

"Alright, I'll do that." Connie replied.

She then walked to the passenger side of the door as she up it, so she could untie Steven from his ropes as she did so Steven hopped out of the passenger seat happily.

"Thank you, Connie." He kissed her on the cheek, then running off to the bathroom.

"Hey dad wait for me," Sunni hopped out the back of van and running after Steven.

When those two were gone, Connie looked in the back to see Ben and Charlotte were still sitting there. "Hey you two what's wrong, don't y'all need to use the bathroom? Especially you, Charlotte this couldn't be the good time for you to get that pink dye out of your hair." She asked.

"We're okay Auntie Connie and besides I can't get rid of this dye until we get to anyway because Ben dared me to keep this dye on until we get to camp which is the reason why I dared him to have his mouth duct taped shut until I'm able to get my hair back to normal." Charlotte replied.

"Alright, but do y'all need anything?" Connie asked.

"I could go a bag of chips." Charlotte replied.

"Okay, but what about you, Ben?" Connie asked.

All Ben could do was nod his head to reply as the duct tape on his mouth was preventing him from speaking.

"Alright I'll be right back with your chips after I get some gas, so watch the van and make sure it doesn't go anywhere without us, okay." Connie said.

"Okay Aunt Connie." Charlotte replied, with Ben nodding his head.

Connie closed the door of van as she headed inside the store. While in the store Steven and Sunni were coming out of the different gender restroom as they fixing to head back to the car.

"That's better." Steven said, walking out of the men's room.

Sunni came out the ladies' room admiring her ink cleaned skin, "Yep that is better."

"Okay now that all settle I guess it time to get back on the road." Steven said.

"Alright dad." Sunni agreed.

"Back on the road?" A mysterious' voice asked.

Hearing that voice, Steven and Sunni looked around the store until they find an old man sitting behind the counter at the register.

"Yeah back on the road." Steven said, as him and Sunni walked up to the counter.

"Where are y'all heading?" The man asked.

"We're heading out to our annual family camping trip up at the local campgrounds." Sunni said.

"Oh camping that sounds like fun, but before you go I'm have to warn you that the campsite isn't as it use to be." The man replied.

"What do you?" Steven asked.

"Well it used to be your fun and friendly campsite, but recently it turned into a complete nightmare because recently there reporting and sighting of a monster living in the lake just yandor of the campsite." The man said, "It attacks nearly anyone who comes near it's lake, so if you want to camp that fine, but just stay away from that lake."

"Yeah thanks for the warning and we will be sure to follow through on that." Steven replied, "Come on Sunni."

"Yes dad." Sunni replied.

The two of them headed out back to the van as they headed back to the van Sunni started to ask a question.

"Dad, do you believe that there an actual monster living in the lake?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but we've face gem monsters before so this wouldn't be any different for us." Steven replied.

"Yeah you're right, so should we tell the others about?" Sunni asked.

"Of course because I don't want to put them in danger whether the rumors of the monsters are true or not." Steven replied.

With that Steven and Sunni made it back to the car as they found Charlotte and Ben sitting in the back.

"Hey guys, how are y'all doing?" Sunni asked.

"Oh nothin just watching the van like Connie told us to do." Charlotte replied.

"Alright good, but I got some news to share with y'all about the camping trip." Steven said.

"Oh no please don't tell me we're gonna have to reschedule it." Charlotte replied, worried, "So what's the news?"

"I think it best that we wait for Connie to get here because I hate to repeat myself." Steven said.

The four of them sat in the van as they waited for Connie to return. Once Connie returned, she got into the passenger seat as she was looking through the bag she was carrying.

"Hey guys, I'm back and Ben, Charlotte I got y'all those chips y'all asked for." She said, tossing the twins a bag of chips each.

"Thanks Auntie." Charlotte said, catching her bag.

Ben could only mumble something as the duct tape on his mouth was preventing his voice from being understandable.

"I didn't understand what you said Ben, but I'm guessing you're saying thank you, am I right?" Connie asked.

Ben nodded his head in agreement.

"You welcome you two." Connie smiled.

"Hey Mommy, where are our snack?" A jealous Sunni asked.

"Now calm down Sunni I wouldn't forget about my own little girl." Connie replied, reaching into her bag, "Here you go sweetie," then tossing Sunni a bag of chips.

Sunni caught her chips and smiled, "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, honey." Connie replied, then turning to Steven, "Here Steven I got you some chips too."

"Thanks Connie." Steven said accepting the chips, "And now that you're here there something I gotta tell y'all about the camping trip before we continue heading up there."

"What is it?" Connie asked.

"The cashier said, that there has been a monster living in the lake near the campsite and he warned us to stay away from it." Steven explained.

"Oh no, I guess we're gonna have to reschedule the trip." Connie said

"No no no no no, we can't reschedule this trip because I don't think I can rock a pink hair look as well as Sunni can and I'm definitely sure that Ben will get very irritated with the same piece of duct tape over his mouth either." Charlotte said.

"Yeah I see what y'all mean and plus Shun, Amethyst, and the others have probably found something to do and I don't think it be a good to interrupt them." Steven implied.

"Okay so what are we supposed to do then?" Connie asked.

"I got it, we'll do just as the cashier warned us. We'll continue the camping trip, but we just have to stay away from the lake at all cost, okay." Steven suggested.

"Yeah I can do that." Charlotte replied.

"Me too Dad I can do that." Sunni agreed.

Ben nodded his head in agreement to Steven's suggestion.

"Okay they're in agreement but what about you, Connie?" Steven asked.

"Well I would say no for the kids' safety, but as it looks that if I do the kids are seriously going to be suffering by continuing to do their dares, it leaves me with no choice but to go along with it." She replied.

"Alright that settles that, the camping trip is still on." Steven said.

"Yay!" Sunni and Charlotte cheered.

With that Steven started to the van as they pulled out of the gas station and headed to the campsite. Once they were gone the cashier was looking through the window as he watched them go.

'I warned them, now it's up for faith to decide their destiny.' He thought, then going back to work.

 **(Transition)**

The five of them soon arrived at their campsite. Steven parked the van and they got out as they started to unload themselves.

"Alright we're finally here now I can wash this stuff out of my hair." Charlotte said, excited.

"Hang on a minute Charlotte before you go you're gonna have help unload all the stuff from the van and help us set it up." Steven said.

"But Uncle Steven-" Charlotte started before being interrupted by Steven saying, "No buts and besides just a few more hours of having pink dye in your hair won't kill you."

Charlotte groaned, "Ehh fine I'll wash it out later."

"Good now come on let start unloading the stuff so we can get setup." Steven replied.

With that they all started unloading their camping equipment from the van as they began placing it around their campsite. Once they finished unloading they started pinching up their tents, Steven put up two tents, one large and one medium size tent.

They spent most of their day setting up their campsite. It was now the sun was now setting as they were finishing it up. Once they were finally done, Steven looked around to see the three kids lying on the ground as they all appeared to be tired.

"Okay you guys, we're officially done now y'all can go do whatever y'all want." He said.

When that was said, Charlotte was the first to react as she happily hopped up from her spot with a smile on her face as she say, "Oh yeah I can finally wash this dye out and get my hair back to what it supposed to be."

Ben was the second to get as he mumbled something underneath the duct tape that still was covering his mouth.

"I see you're also happy about it aren't you, Ben?" Charlotte asked

Ben nodded his head fast in agreement.

"Alright Charlotte, you can go wash your hair, but just be careful out there and go to down this path and go to where the sign that should be pointing to the restroom, where you can wash your hair, okay." Steven said.

"No problem Uncle Steven I got this." She replied

"Okay I trust you and remember stay away from the lake, so you don't run into that monster we've been warned about." Steven stated.

"Don't worry Uncle, you can trust me. Just to the bathroom and back that all I'm gonna do." Charlotte replied giving Steven a thumbs up.

Next, Charlotte turned away as started to head down the path pointing to her by Steven as she tried to find her way to the bathroom. After she was gone Connie walked up to Steven as she asked, "Steven are you sure she'll be able to find her way?"

"Yeah I'm she will. Charlotte has Shun's smarts, so she'll be fine, unless she has her mother's reckless attitude kicks, but what are the chances of that happening." Steven replied.

 **(Transition to Charlotte)**

Charlotte was still walking down a path as she was continued to head to the bathroom to wash her hair.

'Man I wonder how long is it gonna take to get to this bathroom they shouldn't have put them so far from the campsites because an who knows maybe an innocent camper who don't know where to go could get lost out here without any clue of knowing where they're going or where they're at.' She thought continuing to walk. As she continued to walk Charlotte soon arrived at a two way path, one pointing to the left and the other pointing to the right.

"Hmm, which way should I go? Uncle Steven said there was a sign pointing to the restroom." Charlotte said. She began looking around until she found a wooden sign that was shaped like an arrow lying on the ground.

Charlotte picked up the sign as she said, "Oh here it goes someone must've knocked it down, but which way was it pointing to," she just shrugged her shoulder as she placed the arrow back on the tree pointing to the left and headed down that path.

After she was gone, another person coming from the right came looked up to see the sign was pointing to the left.

"Hey what's this doing like that." the person said, rearrange the sign pointing to the right, "Good I wouldn't want anybody going to that haunted lake."

With that the person walked off to their campsite, while with Charlotte, she was just arriving down the path to what she thought lead to the restroom. As she began to look around she noticed was strange.

"Hmm, this should be the restroom, but where are the stalls and bathtubs?" She asked herself.

Charlotte started to look around to find something as she looked around she looked forward to find a lake before her.

'Well if I can't find the bathroom I guess I can wash my hair out in there.' Charlotte thought.

She walked up to the lake as kneed down and began washing the pink dye out of her hair. While she washing her out, Charlotte was unaware that she was being watched by a pair of eye were looking through the water.

Charlotte soon finished cleaning the dye out of her hair as she was feeling relieved about it. "Ahh, my hair is back to it usual color." She said, standing up.

She turned around as she began to walk away from, while she did that to her unknown that something was quietly arising from the lake behind her. As she continued to walked she suddenly started to smell some kind of odor.

"Hmm, what smells like sardines?" Charlotte asked.

Next, she turns around to see an enormous Loch Ness monster looking beast looking monster arising out of the lake. Her eyes widen as she says, "Oh man something in the back of my head told me that there was something fishy about this area, but I was to worry about getting my hair clean that I didn't listen to it."

Charlotte summoned her sword as she was getting ready to fight. Seeing Charlotte's weapon the monster started to attack, he launched his head towards her as he tried to go for an attack, but Charlotte hopped out the way barely able to avoid it in time.

"Man with that kind of speed, I hate to see how much power to it contains." Charlotte said, withdrawing her weapon, "Forget about fighting this thing what I need to do is to tell the others about this."

With that she withdrawn her sword as she started running back to her family's campsite as fast as she could. When seeing her leave the monster soon submerged back into the water.

 **(Back at the campsite)**

The family were all sitting around the campfire as it was all peacefully as they listen to Steven playing his ukelele.

"I wonder what taking Charlotte, so long to come back from the bathroom?" Sunni asked.

"I don't know Sunni, but I'm sure she is just fine." Steven said, continuing to play his ukelele

"Are you sure about that Dad?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah she has the powers and skills to handle herself, so let just give her sometime and I'm sure she'll be back." Steven replied.

"Okay Dad." Sunni replied.

With that they all went back to a silent atmosphere as none of the utter a single word to one another, but that didn't last very long as they started to hear someone voice yelling as they were getting closer to them.

"Hey, you guys!" The voice shouted.

Hearing the voice, Steven stopped playing as he asked, "You guys heard that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Connie replied.

"Me either." Sunni agreed.

Ben just mumbled underneath his duct tape.

"What did you hear Steven?" Connie asked.

"Well I thought I heard someone calling out to us." Steven answered.

"Maybe you're just hearing things, Dad." Sunni said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Sunni." Steven replied, shrugging it off.

Steven soon started to continue to play his ukelele trying to go back to relaxing, but he soon heard the voice again. "Guys!" the voice said.

"There it goes again, did y'all hear it?" A jumpy Steven asked.

"I still didn't hear anything." Connie replied.

"Same with me." Sunni agreed with Ben nodding his head in disagreement.

"Okay, but come on knew I heard something that time." Steven said.

"It alright Steven, we all have those moment when we imagine hearing things." Connie replied.

"Yean- wait no I swore I heard something. Listen I think someone here." Steven said.

"Really like someone is just gonna up out of nowhere to scary a family camping out in the woods." Connie replied.

After that was said as if on cue someone hopped out of the bush as they were yelled, "Guys!", The four of them jumped and screamed in fear as were suddenly surprised by the figure.

"Wo wo wo, guys take it ease it just me, Charlotte." The figure said.

The four of the calm downed as they all look to notice that it was indeed Charlotte, but her hair was back to it normal white color instead of pink.

"Man Charlotte, you almost gave us a heart attack, where were you and why were you moving around in brushes young lady?" Connie asked.

"Auntie Connie, I'm sorry for scaring you guys, but I had to make sure it wasn't following me." Charlotte replied.

"Making sure what wasn't following you?" Connie asked, curious.

"The monster in the lake I saw and it tried to attack me, so I had to run before it could get me." Charlotte said.

"Monster. Charlotte we warned you to stay away from the lake at all cost, didn't you follow the path like instructed you to do?" Steven asked.

"Uncle Steven I followed the path like you said, but when I came to the pathway lead to either lake or the bathroom the arrow that pointed to the bathroom was lying on the ground and when I put it back on I must've put it on the wrong way because the way I took lead to the lake and I was to focus on my hair to worry about it." Charlotte said.

"Well I would usually be mad that you disobeyed an order, but seeing as this is your first time camping and you didn't exactly know where you were going, I'm just gonna say I'm glad you're okay and that you made it out without taking any injury." Steven said.

Charlotte smiled and walked over to Sunni and Ben. "Well you guys I'm back and my hair is finally back to the way it supposed to be aren't y'all happy for me." she said.

"Yeah I'm happy and I know Ben is totally happy aren't you, Ben?" Sunni replied, looking at Ben.

Ben ripped the tape off his mouth which revealed a smile as he began to speak. "Yeah I'm for you and I'm even more excited for me because I finally get this duct off my mouth." He said.

"Aww man I was liking you way more with that tape on." Charlotte chuckled.

"Hahaha laugh it up sis, because your fun is over because I can speak my mind again." Ben said.

"Alright you two that enough, we have had a ruff day and that was for us just getting here, now it time for y'all to go to bed." Steven said.

"But Uncle Steven, what about the monster?" Charlotte asked.

"We're on vacation Charlotte, so that not our problem right now and besides we're on land it's in the ocean, so it not like it can attack us anyway." Steven said.

"Well we don't know that, shouldn't we be at least prepared just in case or at least investigate it." Charlotte suggested.

"Charlotte, you need to take easy we came here to relax and have a nice normal family camping trip with no magic or monster involve so I suggest that you just let this one go and head to bed." Connie said.

"Alright fine I'll let this one go." Charlotte sighed.

"Go now you three go get some sleep because we got big things planned for tomorrow activites." Steven said.

"Yes Dad. Uncle Steven." The three kids replied.

With that the three of them headed of to bed to go to bed, while in the back of Charlotte's mind she thought, 'Uncle Steven and Auntie Connie as much as I would love to just enjoy this vacation, but I can't let this monster go, so if y'all won't help I'll do it by myself.'

 **(Back at the House)**

Lapis was out on a walk around the beach and fly threw the town. Garnet and Shun are in the living room playing a game of checkers with Shun in the lead having five pieces on the board compared to Garnet's two pieces. Amethyst, Jasper, Pearl, and Peridot are in the Temple doing their own thing.

"Looks like after this match I'll be one win behind you." said Shun moving a black checker piece closer to Garnet's piece.

"Looks that way now but it's never over till it's over." said Garnet moving her piece to the side spot on the board.

""You seem confident in your last two pieces." said Shun moving his piece a spot close to Garnet's. "You think they ran into any trouble?" he asked.

Garnet managed to do a double jump onto Shun's pieces. Shun was a it surprised he didn't see that opening in his strategy.

"By the way, Steven said he'd call if there was trouble and if there was any they could handle it, especially with both Connie and him there." she replied.

"Guess your right abo…..and then there was one." Shun said bragging how he left Garnet with one piece against his remaining three.

"Good play I would be in trouble but I haven't lost hope yet." she said placing her last piece between two of his pieces. "Speaking of trouble." she added looking at the Temple door.

Just as that was said, the Temple door opened up and out came the Pearl, and Peridot laughing, Jasper chuckling a bit as she carries a bag with Amethyst's Head sticking out of it, and Amethyst struggling to escape. They notice Garnet and Shun and started to walk towards them.

"The plan was a complete success." said Pearl as she stopped standing close to them.

"Congratulations" said Garnet applauding their work.

"Jasper let me out of this thing and put me down so I can get my hands on Pearl and Peridot." said Amethyst in anger as she tried to escape from the bag.

"No thanks and I thinks it's hilarious how you even fell for their trap with easy." said Jasper refusing her demands.

"Can't say I am not curious about this whole thing but what's going on and how did this happen?" Shun asked wanting to know.

"Well as you can tell the bag she's trapped in is made out of the same material used to negate gem powers so she can't shape-shifter and escape. Pearl and I wanted some payback from Amethyst always pranking us over the years." said Peridot explaining what the bag is made of. "As for how she got trapped, this is how it all went down." she said telling them the story.

 **(Moments Earlier)**

Pearl and Peridot are in Amethyst's and Shun's room moving around some things from there sleeping pile. Pearl moved a few things with her hands while Peridot used her retractor beams to make some objects float and moved them aside.

"This looks good now we should start making the hole." said Pearl making her gem glow to summon out holo Pearls.

"There's no need I got someone who can help is out." said Peridot telling Pearl they have help.

"Who?" Pearl asked not knowing who Peridot said to help.

Just as that was said the door to the room opened up and Jasper walked inside. She noticed them and walked over to them while stretching.

"So we doing this?" she asked standing in front of both of them.

"She said she wanted some payback as well." Peridot told Pearl to reassure her Jasper won't squeal.

"Okay then let's do this." said Pearl ready to continue the plan.

 **(Back to the present)**

"Long story short we set the bag inside the hole and used a hologram with mass to make it look like the area was never dug up." said Peridot getting to the point.

"Next we wait for Amethyst to arrive for her daily nap and when she finally arrived we deactivated the hologram and we caught her by surprise." said Pearl explaining how the trap work.

"You should have seen how her face as the hologram disappeared and fell in." said Jasper starting to chuckle.

"Garnet said you guys were planning something but I didn't think it was that well planned out." said Shun complementing their work.

"Wait you knew about this didn't tell me?" said Amethyst shifter her anger towards Shun.

"More or less but you did have this coming." he said knowing she got her just desserts.

"I guess I did deserve it but you're not gonna let your wife stay trapped in this thing are you?" said Amethyst playing the wife card.

"Of course I won't leave you like this, I'll just help you after I have the lead on Garnet in wins." said Shun wanting to beat and getting payback for Amethyst always leaving him trapped.

"The way Garnet plays you'll probably be trapped for a while." said Peridot knowing Garnet's skills in checkers and almost any game.

"We should let her out depending if Shun does get a one up on Garnet." Jasper suggested.

"Great idea Jasper I second that motion." said Pearl agreeing with Jasper.

"In that case I'll won't hold back." said Garnet teasing Amethyst as well.

"If I lose I lose but i won't hold back either." said Shun also joining in the teasing.

"You guys are the worst." said Amethyst seeming calm for a moment. "This blows, let me out of this thing!" she said getting annoyed and started to try and break out again.

 **(Back to our Camping Gems)**

It was later that night and Charlotte is now wandering out in the wood in the dark, alone to try and find the creature once again. She waited for the others to fall asleep, and confirmed by seeing Sunni and Ben out cold, and hearing Steven's snoring from the other tent. As she continued to walk she used her gem as a flashlight to help light her way.

"Alright Charlotte you're on a hunt for a monster in a dark scary forest and alone but there's nothing to be afraid of." she said softly to herself trying to keep herself from freaking out.

She reached the sign from before that she thought lead to the bathroom. 'Looks like this was the way the arrow was suppose to point.' Charlotte thought to herself as she saw the sign.

"Okay I should go left, that's where the water is locate…." she said talking to herself out but paused after hearing a rustling in the bushes close to her.

Charlotte quickly made the light from her gem power off and she summoned her sword just in case. She got up the courage to move close to the bushes to examine the cause of the noise. She was a bit hesitant but forced herself to quickly raise her sword and flash the light as she was as close as she could be.

"Who or what's there?" Charlotte asked with a little tremor in her voice.

Just as she called out two figures came out of the bushes and were revealed to be Sunni and Ben. Charlotte was a bit confused why her brother and cousin were awake after making sure they weren't.

"What are you two doing out here i thought you were sleeping back at the tent?" Charlotte asked still confused why they are out their.

"Sunni can explain, I have to go over there." said Ben acting a little awkward and walking a few feet away from them.

"What was that about?" Charlotte asked seeing Ben act a little weird.

"He wanted me to direct him to the restroom and I guess he can't hold it anymore." Sunni pointing her thumb out in the direction Ben ran off to. "That explains why we are here, but why are you out here Charlotte?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well I...was uhh, walking towards the restroom for a tinkle." said Charlotte trying to come up with a believable lie.

"That makes sense a lot of sense then." said Sunni buying into Charlotte's lie.

"Wait a second, sis say that again." said Ben walking towards them and didn't hear her too well.

"Like I said I had to take a little tinkle so that's why I am out here." Charlotte replied her lie.

"Now that's clear we can walk you to the restr…." said Sunni ready to get going but Ben interrupted. "Charlotte why are you really out here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Ben?" Charlotte asked trying to cover her tracks.

"You never say tinkle, you usually say i have to use it, just like mom says." Ben replied knowing his sister is acting weird.

"Now that mention it Ben, you make a good point." said Sunni realizing what Ben saif what true. "Okay Charlotte you tried to trick us so why are you really out here?" she asked looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte was hesitant to answer the question but knew she couldn't lie to them so easily this time. "Okay you guys got me, I was try to find the monster from earlier.

Ben and Sunni gasped as Charlotte said her real reasons for being in the woods alone. "Woah that's a bit of a surprise." said Sunni seeing Charlotte disobey an order.

"Yeah Charlotte didn't Mom and Dad did say to listen to Uncle Steven and Aunt Connie." said Ben knowing what she got herself into.

"I know I know but I got this feeling telling me that I had to find that monster and confront it for some reason." Charlotte stated knowing she had to follow her gut.

Ben and Sunni looked at one another to make sure what the other was thinking. They both smiled and nodded then Sunni spoke.

"Well it appears that we're going to get in trouble anyways, so let's go find this monster while we're out here." she said wanting to follow Charlotte's gut.

"I am sure mom and dad didn't expect us follow instructions one hundred percent." said Ben agreeing with Sunni.

Charlotte started to smile and feel happy her cousin and brother understand she has to do what she has to do.

"Alright let's going before they realize we're gone." she ordered as she starts walking in the direction of the lake.

Ben and Sunni nod as they follow closely behind Charlotte who lead the way. Little did they know a rustling in the bushed started happening a moment after they left. Back with kids they just arrived at the lake and are standing on the plain of sand wondering what to do next.

"Well we're here sis, now what?" Ben asked having his hands behind his head trying to act calm but is really a little scare to be out in the woods at night.

"Simple we can try and look around for anything that seems out of place." Charlotte replied.

"That old man back the gas station did say people haven't been swimming to often so if the monster has lefts some type of sign I wouldn't have doubted it." Sunni added knowing if their should be some clues or not.

With that the kids spread out and look for clues. They also agreed to us the moon for a light source because any other light will alarm the monster. A few minutes passed and none of them found anything helpful. They all met back up at the same spot they started at.

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Sunni looking at her two cousins.

"I tried looking really hard but I couldn't find anything important." Charlotte replied.

"All I could find were a few broken twigs here and there." Ben replied having no luck like the other two.

"Anything could have broken the twigs like a fox, racoon maybe even a fat squirrel." said Sunni knowing broken twigs aren't a big clue.

"Besides it lives in the lake and with a giant body it's probably impossible for it to crawl on land for it." Charlotte added to Sunni's statement.

"If we can't find anything let's just get back before…." said Ben wanting to return back to the campsite but a bright flash stopped him in his tracks.

The light was pretty strong and blinded the kids for not seeing actual light for a while. They rubbed their eyes to try and swipe away the stringiness the light.

"What are you kids doing out here?" called out a familiar feminine voice.

"We said for you to get some rest not sneak away for us in the middle of the night and look for a monster." added a also familiar male voice.

Sunni manages to make out whose voices they were. "Mom, Dad is that you?" she asked not to certain.

The light was moved slightly down to let the kids see a bit more clear. "Yeah it's us but why are guys out here." said the man revealed to be Steven.

"We're sorry Uncle Steven but don't blame them I had to follow my gut and find the monster." said Charlotte not wanting the others to be blamed for her mistake.

"Even so you disobeyed an order so you have to receive a punishment." said Connie letting Charlotte know her actions have consequences.

"I guess that's that we should probably get back to camp." said Ben trying to pull a fast one on them.

"Nice try Ben but you and Sunni will also be in trouble for going along with it." said Steven knowing what Ben was trying to pull.

"Speaking of which why are you two out here mom and dad?" Sunni asked trying to figure out why her parents are out by a lake in the middle of the night.

"Not gonna lie to you kids, Connie and I were trying to find the monster so we can contain it so you wouldn't have to worry about it." Steven replied explaining their reasons.

"The monster is nowhere to be, trust me we checked." said Charlotte letting them know how their search went.

Connie checked her phone, "It's getting late, how's about we let this slide just this once if we all get back to sleep right away when we get back?" she said giving them a choice.

The kids looked at one another and nodded. They all agreed to Connie's terms and were about head back but Charlotte noticed her shoe was untied.

"You guys go up ahead I need to tie my shoe." said Charlotte letting them know it's okay for them to walk a head.

"Want us to stay behind and wait for you?" Steven suggest.

"Thanks for the offer Uncle Steven but it's just tying a shoe not a lot of damage can be done." Said Charlotte seeing it's not a big deal to tie her shoe.

"Didn't you trip that one day when we were five and you wouldn't stop crying so Dad had to carry you ba…?" Ben asked but got interrupted by Charlotte. "Just shut up and go already." she said.

With that said Steven, Connie, Sunni and Ben all started walking ahead being covered by trees as they kept walking. Charlotte bent over to tie her shoe when she head a weird sound coming from the water. She quickly turned to face it but saw nothing happening around her. When she was almost finished tying her shoe she heard a small hiss coming from a few feet in front.

When she looked forward her eyes widened seeing a diamondback snack only a feet from here. 'Think Charlotte if you make any sudden moves moments it could strike and poison you.' she thought to herself as she eyeballed the snake.

The snakes mouth opened as in ready to bite at any moment. Charlotte thought hard about how to make a run for and try not to trip over her untied shoe. A moment passed and she quickly tired finish tying her shoe at the same time the snake started coming towards her. Charlotte was about to make a run for it but before the snake could get any closer a power shot of water hit the snake with great force.

The snake was sent back a few feet and slithered away knowing a predator was close by. Charlotte was still a little stocked from what happened then smelled a familiar smell. She quickly turned to face the water and saw the monster from earlier raising it's head.

'Did that thing just save me? If it's this kind to humans why did it attack me earlier?' she asked herself as she started getting up from her spot.

The monster slowly moved it's head towards Charlotte but stopped immediately after hearing a male voice call out "Charlotte enough time waiting we need to head back." The monster then quickly submerged itself as if it was frightened off. Charlotte then managed to shake off what happened and started walking towards the direction of the other also looking back towards the one last time for today.

 **(Early the Next Day)**

Everyone managed to sleep a bit easy knowing that no harm could happen to them on land. Everyone arrived back the camp spot after going to the restroom to wash up and get ready.

"Alright everyone let's make today count so what we have planned is hiking, looking for insects, rock climbing, learning about animals, and maybe finish off the day with a nice fishing contest." said Steven letting them know the plan.

"Great that'll be a good day of outdoor activities." said Sunni liking the activities they do.

"Yeah great" said Ben not having much enthusiasm as the day before.

"What wrong Ben are you feeling sick?" Connie asked knowing he is acting a bit weird.

"I'm fine Aunt Connie but i feel a little tired from waking up early today and sleeping late after last night." Ben replied.

"That'll explain it, how's about we only go hiking, rock climbing and maybe finishing so we can get some sleep earlier today?" Steven recommend knowing that sleep is important.

"No need to change the schedule on my behalf." said Ben feeling guilty if the other's are robbed out of their camping experience.

"It's okay Ben and beside camp is suppose to be about having fun." said Connie trying to reassure him.

"My mother is right Ben so let's keep the schedule change." Sunni added.

"Also not gonna lie that's kinda a life save because we learn about nature from Lapis, well mainly fish." said Charlotte letting ben know it's a good thing.

Ben started to have a sly smile on his face seeing how his family cares about everyone's opinions. Steven ruffled Ben's hair "Let's get going" he stated.

Ben smiled "Okay" and they all started their day with the activities planned.

 **(Timeskip Lake)**

With almost everything planned for the day completed our camping group only had one last activity left. Steven and Connie brought multiple finishing rods and gave some to the kids. They even taught them how to tie a fishing lure, and place the fishing wire right.

"Okay kids remember we want to stay close to the trees behind us incase we need to take cover. There are also some boulders to hide behind." Connie reminded the kids.

The kids all nod in agreement as they start to walk a few feet from Connie and Steven. Connie and Steven sit on the sand as look onto the kids starting to fish.

"They really grown haven't they?" Connie asked looking at Steven.

"They sure have, they've gone on a few missions, can handle their weapons okay and have good teamwork." Steven agreed.

"Reminds me of us when we were younger. We liked to go on missions with the gems and when we worked together we're unstoppable." said Connie remembering the good old days. "Sadly now a days i hardly go on missions and work keeps me from my family." she added feeling a bit sad.

Steven grabbed Connie's hand "It's okay Connie because the gems and I can handle things and when you are there the kids love it." said Steven trying to comfort her. "I know helping them and the gems is important to you but you're saving lives just by being you and that's amazing." he added with a smile.

Connie start to chuckle happily and placed her hands on Steven's cheeks "The kids aren't the only ones that grew up during the years." she said connecting their lips.

"Sunni your parents are so cool, letting us fish at a monster infested lake from a safe distance." said Ben hold his fishing pole with a firm grip as he wait for a fish.

"Of course if our parents were here mom and dad would arguing with dad saying not to fish and mom saying just beat up the monster so have fun." Charlotte added starting to chuckle a bit also waiting for a fish.

"My parents just want us to be happy and will get strict when push comes to shove." said Sunni knowing what her cousins meant. "Besides I like Uncle Shun's and Auntie Amethyst's two point perspective of a situation and work out a compromise." she added.

"Knowing mom the compromise would be dad just getting rid of the monster while us three watch." Ben and Charlotte stated knowing their parents and almost saying everything at the right time.

"That's a great compromise." said Sunni with a confused smile and sweatdrop on the back of her head.

They waited and caught a few fish here and there. The kids exchanged some jokes and kept up with their fishing rods as fish pull on to them. Charlotte started to feel a small rumble in her stomach.

"Excuse me guys I'm gonna go get a snack since dinner won't ready for while." said Charlotte getting up from her spot.

"Okay Charlotte, hurry back." said Sunni saying bye to her cousin.

"Bring me back something." said Ben asking for something.

Charlotte gave them a nod and went off on her way back. She stopped by to let Steven and Connie to know what's up to. With that Charlotte left the others doing their own things.

"That reminds me Ben did you and Riley ever kiss before?" asked a curious Sunni looking over at Ben.

Ben was a bit shocked from the sudden question and jumped to his feet. "That….That's none of your business." he said having dark purple blushes on his face.

"Relax Ben it's just a simple question." said Sunni trying get Ben to calm down. "Besides you and me both know that both mine and your parents do it all the time." she added.

"Yeah that means kissing is between people who really love each other and….." said Ben but realized his fishing rod was still in his hand and reeled in something.

Ben quickly started to reel it in but felt the fish was actually bigger than the ones he's caught already. Sunni noticed Ben struggling a bit and decided to help by helping Ben pull. They keep try and try but the fish will not let up and gives them a run for their money. Ben and Sunni both agreed to give it a great pull for a final attempt.

As they managed to nearly finish the task the fishing wire snapped separating them from the would have been massive catch. Ben and Sunni quickly stood back up after falling on their butts.

"You alright cuz?" Ben asked making sure if Sunni was okay.

I think I am okay nothing seems broken but what was th…." Sunni asked but got interrupted by a figure emerging from the water.

Ben and Sunni faced the water and saw a dark greenish long neck creature still rising from below the water. The monster soon began to behave strangely and act more aggressive than before. It started to suck in water into mouth and began to shoot out multiple pressurized shots of water breaking down trees, destroying rocks and leaving creators in the sand. One shot nearly hit both Ben and Sunni but before it could Steven jumped right in between them and shot and blocked it with his shield.

"You kids alright?" Steven making sure if any of them are okay.

"I'm fine thanks daddy." said Sunni appreciating her dad's help.

"We're fine thanks to you Uncle Steven." said a grateful Ben glad Steven saved them.

Connie came up running towards them with Rose's sword in hand. "Everyone okay?" she asked.

"We're fine mommy." said Sunni letting her know they are okay.

"Where were you hiding that sword?" Ben asked not seeing it close them earlier.

"We snuck it in with the large container that held the fishing rods." Connie explained.

"You kids need to take cover while Connie and I handle this." Steven ordered.

"But" said Ben and Sunni but Connie interrupted "No buts take cover like Steven ordered." she said backing up Steven's decision.

They did as told and hide behind a tree not to far behind them. They watched as Steven and Connie joined hands and fused into Stevonnie. Stevonnie walked forward towards the monster with sword and shield in hand and stood her ground.

"Why are you attacking us and why do you hurt people around here?" she asked trying to reason with it.

The monster ignored her question and just fired another blast of water towards her. Stevonnie quickly blocked with her shield and got sent back two feet. She shook it off and ran towards the monster and sent a shield flying towards it. The monster moved it's head out of the way and lot site of Stevonnie in the process.

Stevonnie then appeared falling from the sky with sword aiming at the monster. The monster quickly fired a shot at Stevonnie causing her to dodge in mid-air. When Stevonnie made contact with the monster's neck it seem to not take any damage. The monster then immediately smacked it's head at Stevonnie causing her to crash into the sand.

Ben and Sunni realized that Stevonnie may need some help so they summoned their weapons and went up to meet with Stevonnie. Stevonnie was surprised to them disobeying an order. "What are you kids doing, we said stay back?" she asked.

"We thought that you guys could use some help." Ben replied answering her question.

"Please mom, da...Stevonnie let us help you beat this thing together." Sunni pleaded with them.

Stevonnie thought about it for a moment "Okay you can help by giving us a open shot to strike at the creature." she stated. Next she whispered into both their ears to whisper a plan.

Ben and Sunni nodded knowing very well what to do and how to do. Stevonnie took a few feet back from the kids as they ran towards the monster. As they made their way towards the monster both kids avoided being it by a blast of water. When they both got close to the monster Ben hit the water with Crystal Impact making a giant splash.

The monster took the chance to fire a shoot a blast of water at Ben. Before it could make contact Sunni jumped in the way and countered with her shield. The monster roared a loud roar unaware Stevonnie was falling from above yet again. The monster was ready to fire another blast at the kids but before it could Stevonnie thrusted her sword at it's head causing it to slam its head on the sand hard.

Stevonnie and the kids walked up close towards the monster and saw how weak it looked after taking the blow. Stevonnie walked forward "Guess it's time to end it." she said.

Before she could a voice called out "Wait, just hold on a sec."

The other looked in the direction of the voice and saw Charlotte running towards them in a panic. "Charlotte what's wrong?" Ben and Sunni asked seeing her come up closer.

"You...have...to stop." Charlotte replied trying to catch her breath.

"Why we nearly won this fight?" Ben questioned.

"Ben's right this seems a little out of line." Sunni added.

"I...owe this creature because last night I was nearly attacked by a poisonous snake and it saved me." Charlotte replied. "Knowing that I think the creature is friendly and won't attack unless something is wrong." she added.

"So what you're saying is you believe this creature could be good?" Stevonnie asked.

"That's right and if you guys want to hurt it you'll have to go threw me." Charlotte stated standing her ground.

Stevonnie started to chuckle a bit for a second "You know I also know a thing or two about caring for animals." she said starting to rub Charlotte head. "If you say something maybe wrong then allow me to check it out." she added starting to defuse.

"I can tell by looking at it that it's in some type of pain of course i couldn't see before do to the fighting." Connie stated.

"So?" Charlotte questioned not sure what to suspect.

"Connie is going check and tell if the monster is in some type of pain or if it's something else." Steven replied.

With that said the kids watched as Connie was starting to examine the creature as Steven was ready incase anything happened. The kids discussed whether or not this is a good idea but that came to an end when Connie thinks she might have found something.

"As you can see this wire might be the cause of the creature's awkward behavior." Connie said making sure not to tug on the wire making the creature react.

"I see that wire must have been when Ben and I were about to catch a massive fish but the wire snapped." said Sunni knowing where the wire may have come from.

"Everything did start to go down after the wire snapped." Ben added.

"Okay but what do we do know about the wire?" Charlotte asked.

"That's easy all we have to do remove the hook attached in the monster's mouth." Steven replied cracking his knuckles. "Here we go." he said making a bubble appear in the monster's mouth so it can't close its mouth.

Connie then immediately removed the hook from the mouth of the monster and Steven made the bubble vanish. Everyone waited for the creature's reaction as it slowly raised it's head towards Charlotte. Next thing you know it starts to nuzzle against Charlotte in joy of not being in pain anymore. With that the kids are glad to have made a new friend and spent the rest of the day playing with it and even sleeping near the beautiful lake.

The Next day the kids started to swim and still had fun playing with their new friend. Connie is off talking a walk while Steven is lying on the back of the van starting a phone call.

"Hello Steven how's the trip going?" Pearl asked threw the phone.

"How's everything?" Garnet asked.

"Dude come back early they have me trapped in a sack." Amethyst whined as her voice can be heard through coming from the background.

"Hey Steven glad to hear from you. How's everyone doing." Shun asked through the phone.

"I can tell you guys are on speaker." said Steven with a little chuckle to himself. "Everything is great now and boy do I have a story for you guy." he said getting ready to tell them what has happened the past two days.

 **The end of Chapter 14 hope it was to your liking and well worth the wait. Jaroberts251 and I took a little longer than expected and that was my bad procrastination is a powerful force. Luckily we pulled it off and now we bring you this chapter. Next chapter we'll make sure doesn't take as long. Anyways rate and review are greatly appreciated and we hope you have a great holiday and tell next time see you soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **The Fryman Brothers**_

It was Wednesday afternoon and our heroes were on the beach just about done with training for the day.

"Oh man that was so tiring." said Sunni falling straight on her butt onto the sand.

"You're telling me." Ben agreed falling on his back against the sand.

"Mom really turned up her game on training." Charlotte said standing feeling if she sits she can't get back up.

"You kids worked hard today so drink up." said Amethyst tossing a water bottle to each kid. "By the way you kids did a great work today." she said praising their work.

"Thanks mom" said both Ben and Charlotte giving her a smile after nearly emptying their bottles.

"Today was different but I really enjoyed the work we did." said Sunni liking that training was different then usual.

Amethyst had a light blush "Well you know I felt you kids needed a challenge every once and awhile." she said explaining her reasons.

Amethyst let the kids rest up before they decided to head back and wait for the others. They followed behind Amethyst as they made it back their way up the steps to get into the house, unaware they may have an uninvited guest.

"So what are you guys doing later?" Sunni asked her cousins.

"Probably try to beat your dad's record in Minio's Cart." Ben replied.

"Haven't thought about that yet." Charlotte replied not knowing what to do.

As their conversation came to an end they went inside the house and were glad they can now relax.

"Okay kids the house is all to ourselves until the others get back." Amethyst stated as she starts to look threw the fridge.

The kids were about to separate Sunni felt an uneasy feeling she was being watched. "Do you guys ever feel like someone is watching you?" she asked.

"No why?" Ben and Charlotte both questioned her.

As if on cue a sneeze came from the corner in between the couches on the right of the door. The kids as widen as they see a boy with rugish short blonde hair, blue lens glasses, white shirt with open red short sleeve collar button shirt and brown standing in the corner.

"Who are you?!" the kids questioned him.

Before they could get and answer the kid jumped threw the screen window leaving a hole and running for his life. "Hey get back here!" The kids yelled, quickly decided to run after him before he got away.

"Why does that kid look so familiar?" Amethyst asked herself as she stuffed a lot of food into her mouth.

 **(Back to the kids)**

"Stop right there intruder!" Charlotte called out as they continue to chase the stranger.

"Bite me!" the boy replied as he continued to run.

"Maybe I can just trip him up with my shield." Sunni suggested trying to think of what to do.

"We can do that but why don't we try using a whip I think one of us has." said Ben in a sarcastic voice.

Charlotte blushed from completely forgetting about her whip. "I was getting to that." she said summoning out her sword and made it to its whip form.

Next she tossed it forward wrapping around the boy's body and arms. With that he couldn't run anymore and the kids ran up towards him struggling to escape.

"Hey let me out of this thing." the boy ordered trying to get out.

"First tell us why you were in our house in the first place." Sunni ordered wanting answers first.

"And leave cash for breaking the screen window back there." Ben added.

"I'll never talk." the boy stated standing his ground.

Charlotte gently tripped the boy to make him fall on his butt. Next she placed a hand on his shoulder and flipped her hair "This will all go a lot easier if you just explain yourself." she said trying to convince him.

The boy started to blush lightly and shrugged Charlotte's hand off his shoulder. "My name is Rama Fryman." he said. "I was in your house because I was trying to look for clues and facts I found in my father's old workshop." Rama added.

"Fryman why does that name sound so familiar?" The kids asked each other completely ignoring Rama's explanation.

"Are you guys even listening?" Rama asked getting upset they weren't paying attention. "Anyways the reason I was in your house because my father used to look up weird phenomenons in this town, but he can't now a days because of work so I plan to continue for him." he explained again.

"So you broke into our house to find weird things?" Ben asked in a weird way that made it sound worse than it already is.

"Yes actually with his evidence all signs point towards the house you guys live in." Rama said explaining a bit more.

"Something tells me it's not the house but it's our family." Sunni stated.

"What do you mean?" Rama asked.

"My aunt Garnet and Pearl did say magical and weird things are drawn to us but no matter what we always make things right." Sunni replied.

"My dad's notes did say something about the being that lived there but I didn't think they were still around." said Rama not completely believing Sunni.

"Gems are age less so they can live forever well except for my Uncle Steven, my cousin, my brother and Me." Charlotte explained. "At least that's what Peridot said." she added.

"This may be weird to ask right now but what's your name?" Rama asked looking at Charlotte.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you my…." said Charlotte but Ben interrupted "Her name is Charlotte." he stated.

With that said Charlotte hits Ben so hard behind his head he falls over unconscious on the floor for the moment. "Anyways as my rude little brother just spilled the beans my name is Charlotte." she said.

"Charlotte, what a beautiful name for such a lovely girl." said Rama trying to compliment Charlotte's name.

"Ah thanks I guess." said Charlotte not knowing how to respond to his compliment.

"Ohhh Charlotte's got a boyfriend." said Ben getting up slowly off the ground.

Before he could get up Charlotte hit him on the same spot as before with more force "Shut it Ben!" she shouted leaving Ben down for the count yet again.

"Now that I finished explaining can you let me go cause my break was over about five minutes ag…." he said but got interrupted by a voice calling out "There you are Rama."

The kids turn to face a boy that looks almost like Rama but has a white tank top, green trunks. "Rama you need to get back to the Fry shop before Uncle Peedee get mad." the boy stated.

"I would be glad to go back but I'm a bit tied up right now Randy." Rama said explaining his current situation.

"What's going on here?" Randy asked noticing the rope around Rama's body.

"Your friend here broke into our house and ran when we caught onto him." Sunni replied.

"That's a lie." Rama stated.

"She forgot to mention he broke the screen window." Charlotte added.

"Now it's not a lie." Rama said feeling he can't disagree with Charlotte.

Randy bowed his head towards the girls "I'm sorry for all the trouble my idiot big brother caused you and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive him." Randy apologized for his brother's mistakes.

"We don't know." said the two girls not sure whether they should or not.

"If you come by the fry shop later today we can hook you up with some free fries." Randy added to sweeten the deal.

"Okay agreed." said the girls and Charlotte make her whip disappear from around Rama.

Randy helped Rama back onto his feet. "Okay let's get going before you get into more trouble." Randy said starting to take off.

"Guess I'll see you guys later and sorry about the window." said Rama giving them an apology as he followed after Randy.

"Well at least we're getting something out of all this." Charlotte stated.

"Yeah but the only downside is we have carry Ben back." said Sunni as the two girls look at Ben still unconscious.

 **(Later that Day)**

The kids headed over towards the Fry shop to get the free fries they were promised. They walked up to the counter and see Randy up at front ready to take an order.

"Hey Randy, it's us from before you promised us some fries." Sunni said trying to remind him of the deal.

"Course I remember a man always keeps his word." said Randy not going back on his promise. "Hey Rama special order of fries." he called back to Rama to make the fries.

As Rama made the fries no one else was around to order so they waited in silence for the fries to get done. Randy looked bored as he shared glances with the trio every so often.

"So Randy how long have you and your brother been working here?" Ben asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Not very long, we're only here because our dad thinks we can learn a lot here and find ourselves." Randy replied.

"I'll tell you our dad has a lot to teach and we have to listen." said Ben understanding where Randy is coming from.

"Speaking of parents how did yours take it about the screen?" Randy asked.

"Actually not too bad our dad said he knows your dad and knows how weird his blood line can be a little weird." Charlotte replied. "Also mom had plenty of unused screens in her room so we just changed it." Charlotte added.

"That's good to hear everything worked out in the end." Randy glad they didn't get in trouble.

'Glad Charlotte didn't mention Pearl was gonna march down here and give them a lecture, luckily Garnet stepped in.' thought Sunni seeing how things could have went differently.

"Well here you go Randy that special order of fries you wanted." Rama said.

Rama came up out of the back to hand over the food and saw Charlotte with Sunni and Ben. "Hey Charlotte, glad you've came." He said.

"Hey Sunni, what are we ghost or something we're also here?" Ben whispered to Sunni.

"Now now Ben, we both know that Rama has taken an interested in Charlotte." Sunni whispered back.

The two started to chuckle as they were unaware that Charlotte could hear their conversation. She wanted to get mad, but she tried to keep her cool and said, "Ugh yeah well hey Rama."

"So you're Charlotte that good to know I got your name, but I would like to ask of the name of the other two that are with you." Randy asked, curious.

"Well to save Charlotte the time we'll introduce ourselves." Sunni said, "Hey I'm Sunni Universe, I'm Charlotte's older cousin."

"Yeah I'm Ben Quartz, Charlotte's fraternal very handsome twin brother." Ben introduced.

"Well here you guys it nice to meet all of you, now here you go those fries I promised y'all." Randy said, handing them a bag of fries.

"Yeah thanks Randy." Sunni replied, accepting the bag, "Alright guys let's get going."

"Okay Sunni." The twins agreed.

Sunni, Ben, and Charlotte began walking away back to the temple as they were heading back Rama felt a little sad as he thought that this could probably the last time he sees Charlotte for a while. Then suddenly an idea pops into his head and he ran out the door of the fry shack as tries to catch up with the trio.

"Hey Rama, where are you going?" Randy asked, "You're not leaving me here all alone again."

Randy took off his apron and ran out the Fry shack after Rama. While they do that back with the trio, they were making their back way back to the temple as they were walking home they were having a discussion about the Rama and Randy.

"Rama and Randy Fryman, what do you guys think about them?" Sunni asked.

"I think Randy is cool, but Rama, he kinda creeps me out a little bit." Charlotte answered.

"Well I hate to see think that way about your future husband." Ben joked, but suddenly felt himself being strangled by Charlotte.

"You little pest I should wipe you off the face of the earth for saying that." Charlotte said, tightening her grip on Ben.

"Ahhhh!" Ben yelled, choking in Charlotte's chokehold.

"Okay that's enough you two." Sunni chuckled.

Charlotte didn't replied back as she just replied to followed Sunni's ordered and let go of Ben, once Ben was free he fell to his knee as he was gasping for air.

"That better, but I have to ask Charlotte, why wouldn't considering giving Rama that chance like Ben did to Riley?" Sunni asked.

"First off Sunni don't compare my relationship life to Ben's ever again and second the boy just broke into his house because his dad's note pointed to out phenomenons activity that are somehow attracted to us don't y'all is a bit strange?" Charlotte asked.

"It kinda is when you think about it Sunni." Ben says, getting up from the ground.

"Thank you little bro I knew you had some sense in that head of your." Charlotte replied, " And that is why I wouldn't go consider dating him let alone marrying him and plus if I see him again it would be too soon."

"Hey guys!" a voice yelled out.

Sunni, Ben, and Charlotte turned around to see Rama along with Randy running up to them. Seeing them, Ben leaned over to Charlotte and he whispered, "Must be too soon already sis." Charlotte quickly knocked Ben out as The Fryman brothers finished approaching them.

"Hey Rama, Randy, what do you guys want?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm only here because I don't want this big dofus right here causing anymore big for your family." Randy replied.

"Okay that make sense, so Rama, why are you here?" Charlotte asked.

"Well I know we apologized by giving y'all free fries, but I don't think that was enough to fully make an apology, so I thought I could make it up by inviting y'all to hang out with me." Rama said.

"Ummm… that a very interesting idea, but I think we'll pass on it." Charlotte replied.

"Yeah sorry, Rama." Sunni agreed.

"Wait you guys didn't let me finish I'm here to invite you to this most secluded place in town that nobody, but me knows about it." Rama says.

"A secluded area? What type of secluded area?" Sunni asked.

"Believe me or not, but I found a tunnel that leads to an super secret underground cavern that not even Mayor Dewey knows about." Rama explained.

Sunni and Charlotte looked at each other before looking back Rama and Sunni said, "Excuse us guys we have to talk about it before we give you our final decision."

"Okay take you time and discuss it." Rama replied.

Sunni and Charlotte bundle up to discuss Rama's offer. "Charlotte, what do think should we go or not?" Sunni asked.

"Why are you asking me. You're the oldest so you should decide." Charlotte replied.

"Well since this kid seriously has a crush on you I was thinking that we decide not to go that you would be the one to break it to him." Sunni says, "So in this decision I'm letting you call the shots think of as yourself temporarily put in charge for the remainder of the day."

"Ugh, fine I'll be the to tell we can't go." Charlotte sighed.

"That a girl Charlotte, now remember to say it in a way that doesn't hurt his feelings, okay." Sunni said.

"Alright I'll let him down as easily as I can." Charlotte replied.

"Now that's a good girl, now it time to put that gentle side into action, so can go home and watch tv." Sunni smiled.

The girls separated and turned their attention back to Rama and Randy. "Oh you guys are split up, so I'm thinking you guys have made a decision whether or not you guys can join us to my secret secluded underground cavern." Rama said.

"Yeah about that listen Rama we…" Charlotte said, looking into his eyes and started to feel pity on him. "We... we be happy to accompany to this underground cavern you're so proud about."

"Yeah sorry but- wait what?" Sunni said, realizing what Charlotte just said.

"You heard me Sunni we're going to the underground cavern with Rama and Randy." Charlotte replied.

"Wonderful, now let's get going I'll show y'all the way." Rama says, walking out off with Randy.

Charlotte was about to follow when she felt something grab her by the shoulders. She turned around to see Sunni was holding her.

"Cuz, what's up?" Charlotte asked.

"Whats up? Whats sup is that I thought you were going to let Rama down about going with him to the cavern, but instead were going, why did you change your mind like that?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah I was gonna tell him, but then I looked in his eyes and I suddenly felt pity for him, so I decided to make it lucky day by having him hang out with coolest half-human/ half-gem kids in town." Charlotte replied, "Plus it would be a good adventure that won't involve a monster or a gem villains trying to kill us, so let's get going and don't forget Ben."

Charlotte took off trying to catch up with Rama and Randy leaving Sunni behind to carry an unconscious Ben. "Man, Ben I wish you wake up a lot quicker after Charlotte knocks you out." She said, picking Ben up over her shoulder, "Hey guys wait up for me!"

Sunni started to jog as she tried to catch up with Rama, Randy, and Charlotte, while trying to carry Ben at the same time.

 **(Transition)**

The five of them arrived at the other end of Beach and Rama stopped to began looking around.

"Hey Rama, why are you stopping?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't worry Charlotte I'm just doing a little look around before I reveal the secret entrance to the cavern, just to be sure nobody was following us." Rama answered, finishing up his search. "Alright no one followed us, so now I can reveal the secret entrance to the cavern."

Rama walked over to the hill that had what appeared to be a large rocks surrounded by a collection of smaller rocks. He used all the strength he could summon as he pushed the large rock to the side to reveal a large hole in the hill that had a ladder that lead down underground.

"Alright guys here we go." Rama said, "Hey Charlotte do you want me to help you get down?"

"Ehh no thanks Rama I think I got this." Charlotte replied.

"Oh okay." Rama said, sounding a little sad.

Sunni noticed this and said, "Hey don't be sad Rama I know how you can be helpful."

"How?" Rama asked.

"You help by carrying Ben down for me." Sunni answered.

"Okay I guess I can do that." Rama replied.

"Good, now here you go." Sunni says.

Sunni passed a still unconscious Ben over to Rama, who started to struggle once he got hold of him.

"Man he heavier than he looks, what exactly does he eat?" Rama complained.

"Up to half of everything in the fridge and cabinets. It would be everything but my aunt/ their mom, gets to it first, so she only eat half to." Sunni said, "So anyway good luck Rama."

With that they all started heading down the ladder in order: Charlotte, Sunni, Randy, and Rama/Ben. When Rama was the last to climbed down the ladder he tried his best to be as careful not to drop Ben, while going down. As he continued climbing down the ladder he suddenly felt Ben's body shifting and he started to hear Ben's talking.

"Mmmh… dad I'm don't feel like feeling like doing extra training today I'm exhausted." He said in his sleep.

'Training? What is he training for?' Rama thought.

Next, Ben's eyes started to open and he began to realise that he wasn't in his bed or even at the house.

"Ehh! Where am I?" Ben yawned.

"Ben, you're finally awake?" Rama asked.

"Rama? Where are we and where's Charlotte and Sunni?" Ben asked.

"We're about to catch up with them in just a minute, so hold on." Rama replied.

"Okay." Ben agreed.

The two boys made it the ladder and Ben hopped off Rama's shoulders onto the ground and started dusting himself off.

"Hey look who finally decided to wake up from his nap." A voice said.

Ben to see Charlotte and Sunni. "I wouldn't need to wake up if hadn't knocked me unconscious in the first place." He said frustrated.

"You want to go back to sleep because I got plenty more punch where that last one came from." Charlotte threatened.

"Nah I'm good, but now I gotta ask what are we doing down here?" Ben asked.

"Well Ben while you were unconscious, Charlotte thought it would be a really good idea to join with Rama and Randy to explore the super secret underground cavern that nobody in Beach city has ever explored before." Sunni explained.

Ben looked at Sunni confused and he asked, "You serious? You saying Charlotte agreed to do this. Our Charlotte, the Charlotte who just knocked me out for making fun of her? That Charlotte?"

"Yeah this Charlotte." Sunni answered.

Ben turned his attention to Charlotte and started placing his head on her forehead as he try checking her temperature. "Ben, what the heck are you doing?" Charlotte asked getting angry.

"I'm checking your temperature because it is obvious that after you knocked me out. You came down with a nasty disease that is missing with your brain." Ben replied.

He continued to check Charlotte's temperature to try and see if she was sick, but as he did Charlotte started to get more angrier. When Charlotte couldn't take it anymore a tic mark formed on her head as he balled up her fist in angrier.

"Ben, you blockhead!" She snapped.

Charlotte then punched Ben in the head knocking him down in the ground. "And for your information I only choose to come because I wanted to come not because I was sick or anything."

Ben got back up to his feet, rubbing his head feeling the pain of Charlotte's attack. "If you say so big sis, but I wonder why didn't that punch knock me out like the others?" Ben asked.

"Because me and Sunni are tired of carrying you for the day, so I decided to whole back some of my strength that way you can get back to your feet." Charlotte explained.

"Alright thanks I guess." Ben replied.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Rama and Randy. "Sorry you had to see that, but my brother can be a blockhead at times." She apologised.

Rama and Randy looked at her and each had they each having their own thoughts.

'Man note to self don't ever, ever! Get on Charlotte's bad sides.' Randy thought.

'Charlotte is beautiful, she's smart, and feisty. Man I really think I'm falling in love with her all over again.' Rama thought, making a light red blush appear across his face.

While they were spacing out, Charlotte and the others were trying to get their attention. "Hey guys? Guys?!" They yelled.

The brother snapped out of their thoughts as they turned their attention to their company. "Oh sorry guys we were thinking about stuff for a moment, now what's up?" Rama asked

"What's up is that you promised to take us to a secret cavern, but we haven't even left this spot for the last five minutes, so can we please carry on to the cavern." Charlotte says.

"Bro I think we should do as she says because what would be worst than having her mad at us would be for all three of them to be mad at us." Randy warned.

"Chill out little bro, I got this." Rama says, "Alright since you all have finished your little awakening reunion it time for us to continue on our way to the secret cavern, now follow me."

Rama started to walk down a path of the underground with Randy following behind him. Sunni, Charlotte, and Ben all looked at each and shrugged their shoulders before following after the brothers deeper into the tunnel. As they go walked through the tunnel none of them were aware about the upcoming danger they were walking towards.

Deeper in the tunnel there was a cavern there was two shady figure, who appeared to be looking for something. The two figure came out of the shadows to reveal themselves as Nova's two gem soldiers, Phoenix and Frostbite. "Ohhh! Phoenix are you sure that we're in the right places to find the item we're looking for?" Frostbite groaned.

"Yes Frostbite I'm sure because this is the location that Master Nova placed in the teleporter as he sent us off." Phoenix replied, "So stop complaining and keep looking."

"But I'm tired, why couldn't Volcanic come along with us." Frostbite asked.

"Master Nova says that this was clearly a two gem mission and plus he choose the two of us because he says that we somehow work together pretty well, so consider this as an honor for you." Phoenix explained.

"Okay, but can you remind me again what exactly we're looking for again?" Frostbite asked.

"Ehhh! How can Master Nova say we're- never mind." Phoenix says, with her entire body starting to glow red in angrier, but she calm down. "Alright Frostbite we are here because this use to be a secret base for the sector of Homeworld during the Gem War and were looking for a piece of any of the broken gem that could left here."

"Really a piece of broken gems, what exactly would Master need with a broken piece of a gem?" Frostbite asked.

"You know that Master Nova used to create us with don't you?" Phoenix asked, Frostbite nodded his head to answer her question, "Well with that piece of that broken gem Master Nova will be able to make an exact replica of the gem that use to be but the downside is they won't have any memories of who they once were, so we're gonna have to train them to be able to use their ability again."

"So if this mission is a success we're going to be bringing back a highly trained super soldier gem, but will have to teach everything he was suppose to know about battling." Frostbite summed up Phoenix statement.

"Yeah that's it you may be as stupid as you look after all Frostbite." Phoenix replied, "Alright let's get back to work and see if we can find any broken gem piece."

"Okay sis." Frostbite agreed.

With that Frostbite and Phoenix continued to look for anything that they considered gem related that could help them as they search, but their search came to a screeching halt as they started to hear voices coming from the tunnels.

"Frostbite, you heard that?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah I think it from the tunnel." Frostbite replied.

"No duh genius." Phoenix said, hitting Frostbite in the head. "Someone coming this way we got to hide."

Phoenix grabbed Frostbite's collar and pulled him over to a large pile of rocks in attempt to hide themselves. As they hide to see Phoenix peeked her head out from behind the rocks to see five figure coming through the tunnel heading their way.

"Hey Phoenix can you see anyone?" Frostbite asked.

"Yeah I see five of them coming and three of them appeared to be… the Crystal brats!" Phoenix gasped.

"You mean Pinky, Whitehead, and Purple boy?" Frostbite asked.

"Yeah it them and they're not alone they're with two others that I not particularly familiar with." Phoenix says.

"Could they be Crystal gem as well?" Frostbite asked.

"Not likely I'm not getting strange feeling from them so all I can guess is they are human." Phoenix answered.

"So what do we now with them here there is no way we'll be able to continue our mission without getting into a fight with them." Frostbite says.

"Don't worry we can kinda use them being here to our advantage." Phoenix replied.

"Explanation, please?" A confused Frostbite asked.

"We'll they probably here to explore this sector as well and as they do that one of the will be bound to find what we're looking for and them will steal from them and teleport away before they can attack us." Phoenix explained.

"I don't know if that plan will work, but if it allows me to relax and do nothing I'm up for it." Frostbite says.

"Okay it seems it agreed then we're doing my plan then." Phoenix says.

"Yeah looks like it." Frostbite agreed.

With the two stayed hidden behind the rocks as they started to watch the kids coming through the tunnel. They arrive in the main massive area of the cavern. They look around and see a beautiful rocky covered floor with many twist and turns, some rocky spikes on the ceiling and has plenty of light to see you way around.

"This places looks really amazing." said Sunni observing the place.

"It's pretty how some light reflects the rocks and glows." Charlotte added.

"Didn't i say this place was great?" said Rama bragging a bit.

"Yeah it is I might even bring Riley here for our next dat…." Ben said then realized what he was saying.

He looked over to the other and noticed Charlotte and Sunni with big smiles on their faces.

"Ahhhh little Bennett is talking about a date with his girlfr…." said Charlotte teasing Ben until he got behind her and covered her mouth.

Everyone was chuckling as they saw Ben getting flustered at Charlotte's taunting and him trying to make her stop.

"You guys know what we should do while we're here?" Randy asked.

"What?" asked Sunni and Rama being the only two to hear.

"Let's play hide and go seek, there is plenty of room to hide." Randy suggested.

"Bro, that's a good idea and it'll be lots of fun." Rama agreed with his brother.

"That might be a good idea let's ask the others what they think." Sunni said looking back over at the twins.

She sees Ben pulling Charlotte's nose and Charlotte pulling Ben's ears. She calls to them to get their attention but they completely ignored it.

"HEY!" she shouted getting both their attentions and getting a little ticked.

Both twins stop and face Sunni with a worried look on their faces because Sunni usually doesn't scream at them.

Sunni calmed down and asked "You guys want to play hide and go seek?"

"I'm game for anything." Ben replied.

"As long as I don't have to be the one to seek." said Charlotte.

"That raises a question, who's gonna be it?" Randy asked joining the conversation.

"No need to choose I'll be it." Rama stated.

"You sure about that?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah I've come here a few times so I know my way around the place." Rama replied.

"Charlotte will be happy if you find her first." said Ben.

"Want to get hit again?" Charlotte asked with a angry voice and raised her fist.

"Not really see you guys later." Ben replied moving behinds a few rocks.

With that said everyone except for Rama began to hide while he stayed behind and started counting. As they played their game the two unexpected guest were waiting in their location.

"Just as planned they are going splitting up and covering more ground." Phoenix said watching the kids.

"Looks more to me like playing then searching." Frostbite said peeking his head out a bit.

"This place is pretty massive I guarantee one of them will find a shard or two." said Phoenix to reassure him.

"If you say so." said Frostbite not giving it much thought.

A few minutes later the kids all gathered back up after Rama finished finding everyone and Ben being the last to be caught.

"Wow you guys were really fast, hard to catch and find." Rama complemented them.

"Thanks we have to run a lot on Thursdays because of Jasper." Charlotte explained to him.

"Jasper?" Rama asked.

"She's kinda like our aunt." Charlotte replied.

"How is she kinda like your aunt?" Rama asked.

"She's a close family friend and has help raised up most of our lives." Sunni answered joining the conversation.

"That's cool but what I'd like to know is how Ben managed to out last me in the game." said Randy trying to figure it out.

"That's easy I used my gloves to help me climb high up and stay out of sight." Ben replied.

"Gloves?" Randy asked looking at Ben's bare hands.

"When and why are you wearing gloves it's nice out today?" Rama added.

"Easy I can summo…." said Ben but Sunni covered his mouth and Charlotte spoke "Ben just really like to bring some emergency gloves to have good grip on things."

"Cool, sorta like boxing." said Randy and Rama believing Charlotte's lie.

"Anyways should we play another round?" Sunni suggested.

"We should but I want to show you guys something cool I found." said Randy digging threw his pocket.

"Nice whatcha got?" Ben asked getting a little excited.

Randy pulled out a green looking crystal that was a bit rough around the edges and some black what looked to be frost on the tips of the edges and a lot on the bottom.

"Woah what is that?" Rama asked getting a close look at green blackish shard.

"I don't know but I'm keeping it." Randy replied.

"I wonder if i could find something good here." Ben said.

"There could be more." Charlotte suggested.

"Maybe we should go find some." Sunni added. "I'm gonna take a picture of it so we know how it should look like." she said taking a picture of the shard with her phone.

"Okay then let's got to the place Randy was hiding and look around." said Rama wanting his own piece of crystal.

"I'll lead the way just let me put this back in my pocket." said Randy going to put the shard back in his pocket after Sunni finished with the picture.

Before he slipped it in the shard seemed to vanish from his hand. Randy was be surprised and started looking around himself nervously. Rama picked up this and asked what's wrong.

"My crystal shard thing it's gone." Randy replied in a nervous tone.

"What?" Sunni and Charlotte said thinking it was odd.

"You sure you didn't just drop it?" Ben asked not believing it could have vanished.

"I swear it did I was reaching to put it back in my pocket an…." said Rama but a voice cut him off "Looking for this?"

They turn to face the direction of the voice and are stunned to see Phoenix and Frostbite with Phoenix holding the green black shard in her hand.

"Hey that's my crystal give it back." Randy shouted wanting his stolen item back.

"You know it's rude to yell at people." said Phoenix getting a little angry.

"I don't care that's my….." said Randy but Sunni interrupted him "Shut up Randy don't get them angry or they might attack us!"

"Smart choice pinky it's been a while." said Phoenix after not seeing Sunni for so long.

"What are you punks even doing here?" asked Ben trying to hold his anger back from what they did in the past.

"Not any of your business shorty." Frostbite said trying to push Ben's buttons.

"Who you calling short?" said Ben about to walk towards them but Sunni and Charlotte put their arms in front to stop him.

"Charlotte are these guys friends of yours?" Rama asked him a semi nervous tone.

"Trust me they are not our friends but they are dangerous so you and Randy should get out of here." Charlotte suggested.

"Not friends but we all had a blast together last time." said Frostbite hearing their conversation.

"I'm not gonna leave until they give me back my crystal." said Randy throwing a rock at Phoenix and Frostbite.

Phoenix summoned out her tonfa and slam away the rock. "That was a nice throw mind if I try?" she said throwing a tonfa with great speed at Randy.

Before it could make contact Sunni jumped in between the weapon and Randy with her shield and deflected the hit.

"Randy you okay?" Sunni asked.

"I'm thanks for saving but where did that pink shield come from?" Randy asked.

"Not important right now you and Rama have to leave and let us handle this." said Sunni knowing what's best.

"Hold on how can you guys handle these guys?' Rama asked.

"Like this" Ben replied having his gloved summoned and threw back Phoenix's tonfa at Frostbite and Phoenix causing them to jump and land on equal ground.

"That was a nice throw kids but you wanna be gems can't handle the two of us." said a cocky Frostbite summoning out two battle axes.

"Oh yeah" said Charlotte summoning out her sword in standard mode. "We'll see about that." she stated.

"You guys have magical powers?!" said a surprised Rama and Randy.

"Pretty cool right?" said Ben gloating a bit.

Rama and Randy nodded slowly in agreement. Sunni finished coming up with a place.

"Okay Randy, Rama you guys stay back while I try to find of Phoenix and Ben with Charlotte attack Frostbite." she explained.

"Wait hold on." said Rama but they completely ignore him and start doing Sunni's plan.

Sunni fights Phoenix and seems to be being pushed back. She blocks Phoenix's tonfa strikes with her shield. Sunni quickly managed to swing both Phoenix's arms in the air by deflecting them with her shield. Next she quickly summoned a smaller shield with her free arm and made it hit Phoenix in the stomach.

"How was that?" Sunni asked glad she landed a hit.

"Not back Pinky you've improved a bit but." said Phoenix throwing both tonfas to make one of each hit Sunni's sides.

Sunni quickly managed to jump back and avoid the tonfas but Phoenix took the chance to hit Sunni in the chest and send her tumbling back.

"What's the matter pinky to fast for you?" asked Phoenix gloating about her hit.

Sunni got up a bit slowly "You improved to Phoenix but I won't loss here." she stated.

"Good I've been look for another challenge to see if I got stronger after being completely overtaken from fear." said Phoenix picking back up her tonfa.

"What do you mean by that?" Sunni asked not sure what she meant.

"Doesn't matter next time I see that man I won't hold anything back." Phoenix shout as she dash at Sunni.

Going to Ben and Charlotte fighting Frostbite the twins seem to be doing alright. They had the numbers game on Frostbite at first but even that didn't hell when Frostbite started thinking straightly.

"Hey kid stop dodging my attacks." said Frostbite having a clash between his axe and Charlotte's sword.

"Why so you could hit me easily?" Charlotte questioned not letting up but still being pushed back a bit.

"That's exactly right." Frostbite responded putting more force on his axe.

"Don't worry sis I got you." Ben said running up to both of them ready to swing at Frostbite with crystal impact.

Frostbite managed to throw his axe at Ben to make him stumble a bit and broke the clash with Charlotte to throw her at Ben and it worked. Both twins landed on the ground with Charlotte on Ben a bit dizzy from the crash.

"Ben get up we have to keep moving." she said trying to get Ben to come to his senses.

Ben was motionless as he felt the whole world spinning. Frostbite walked towards the kids and started cracking his knuckles. Charlotte tried to wake Ben from his daze yet again but it failed and she braced for impact as Frostbite got close.

"Hey leave them alone." a voice ordered.

Charlotte opened her eyes and saw Rama standing between them and Frostbite. Charlotte was in shock Rama would risk his life for a few kids he hardly knew.

"Rama what are you doing get out of the way!" Charlotte shouted.

"I won't let this guy get near you and Ben without getting threw me." Rama stated standing his ground.

"If you say so." said Frostbite smashing Rama sending him flying a few feet away and hit the ground with a worried Randy checking on him.

"How how could you do that Rama he was just a defenseless human?" Charlotte asked as she shouted at Frostbite.

"What do I care if you're in my way I'll crush you." Frostbite stated.

Charlotte slowly got up with fire in her eye. "This time you'll be the one to get crushed." she said in anger managing to summon out two swords for the first time.

Next she began striking fast at Frostbite with him only able to dodge with Charlotte's new speed she didn't seem to have before. Frostbite managed to get a small opening to summon his axes again and clash them with Charlotte's swords. They clashed and clashed with both getting tired and both receiving a tone of small cuts and scrapes around their arms and faces. Charlotte managed to see thru the hits give Frostbite a good hit on the thru the shoulder.

"That's it no more holding back." said an angry Frostbite smashing the sword that was in his shoulder.

Next she managed to swing Charlotte's remaining sword away and kicked her back a few feet. Next he started to walk towards Charlotte ready to finish the job.

"Gotta hand it to you, you last longer than I thought." he said giving her some credit.

"It's not over." Charlotte said knowing the fight is still going. "Notice some new around you?" she asked.

Frostbite bite looked down to his wait and saw a whip around him and want was at the end. Ben was holding the other end of whip.

"Okay I've seen mom do this a few times so I hope this works." Ben said using crystal impact to slam the whip and send a shock wave at Frostbite causing him a lot of damage.

Frostbite was kneeling from the strike as Ben and Charlotte watched him slowly get up.

"You want some more?" Charlotte asked.

"When my sister and I work together no one can talk us down." said Ben trying to sound cool even though it's a lie.

"Is that so then explain this." said Frostbite with a smirk and got back up.

Next her grabbed the whip and managed to fling Ben into Charlotte making them crash into each other again. Next he began walking towards them.

"It's over this time with one more strike." he said summoning out on more axe to finish the job.

"Ben not matter what happens I…" said Charlotte but Ben hugged her to try and guard her "I know sis me too."

Frostbite lets out a scream as he goes for the final strike but doesn't seem to connect. Ben and Charlotte hear a big crash and turn to see their dad in front of them and Frostbite in a creator a few feet away and slowly getting up.

"Dad!" said Ben and Charlotte glad to see there dad come at the right time.

"You kids don't seem to be dieing that's good I'm glad your okay, so hope you don't mind if I finish this up for you." said Shun knowing his kids aren't to hurt and starts cracking his knuckles.

"Of course not." Charlotte replied.

"Charlotte and I handled it well but I guess you could do that." said Ben trying to sound tough.

"Glad you looked out for one another but don't worry I'll handle this." said Shun summoning out his gloves.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Frostbite asked not knowing who Shun was.

Shun ignored his question and dashed at Frostbite. Frostbite swung his axe at Shun with great strength. Shun ducked underneath it and punched him so far he went flying.

 **(Moment before with Sunni)**

Sunni and Phoenix were having their battle with Phoenix now have a complete upper hand on Sunni. Sunni injured her leg dodging out of Phoenix's attack.

"What's the matter Pinky you acting a bit sluggish now?" Phoenix replied.

"No I can still fight just fine." said Sunni standing on her injured leg to not seem weakened.

"Okay then try taking this." shouted Phoenix sending both tonfas flying at Sunni.

Sunni tried to dodge but fell to the ground because of her injury. Before the tonfas mades contact a whip knocked them both away with one fell swoop. Sunni saw a figure land in front of her and it turned out to be Amethyst.

"Aunty Amethyst!" said a glad Sunni. "Why are you here?" she asked not knowing how she knew.

"Not time to time are you okay?" Amethyst asked.

"Other than my leg everything is okay." Sunni replied.

"Good let me handle this and I'll take you to Steven to patch you up." said Amethyst readying her whip.

"As if your gonna make it out of here unshattered." Phoenix stated.

"That's a good one try this." said Amethyst smacking her whip on Phoenix's face.

"It'll take more than that to stop me." Phoenix stated.

Amethyst sighed and used her spin dash attack at Phoenix. Phoenix managed to dodge Amethyst attempt to stop her but barely not getting a scratch. Next Amethyst manages to uppercut Phoenix and tie a whip around her wait. Afterwards she turned into purple puma and flung her a great distance and crashed into the ground.

"How was that?" Amethyst asked bragging about that perfect combo.

Phoenix slowly raised and coughed do to the smoke. "Don't think you won." she said starting to walk very slowly towards Amethyst.

"I think I just did." she said pointing to Phoenix's left.

Phoenix faced her left and couldn't dodge Frostbite crashing into her after being sent flying. Amethyst started to walk a bit close to them.

"Yeah looks like it's all over." said Amethyst bragging to Phoenix about being right.

Phoenix pushed Frostbite off her and got up. "Frostbite why did you crash into me it's not like those brats could defeat you?" she asked.

"It...wasn't them." Frostbite replied a bit stunned from how fast it happened.

Phoenix looked in the direction Frostbite came flying from and eyes widened seeing Shun walking towards them. She then started to get a bit angry.

"That's the gem that interrogated me and got our location back then as well as said is stronger then master Nova." she said.

"I don't doubt he is on par or even stronger than master Nova." said Frostbite still recovering from the punch.

"I still can't believe that last time I was pinned down and in an enclosed space." Phoenix stated not being it.

"Oh really?" said Shun still walking towards them. "Want to see me gets serious again." he said in an angry voice. "You bastards hurt my family so forgive me if I accidentally shatter every part of your gem with no trace." he said making the floor beneath him start to freeze.

"Phoenix let's return before something happens." said Frostbite more startled than before.

S..since we al..already got what came to g..get let's return to base." said Phoenix with a scared stutter in her voice and accepted the retreat.

Next she pulled out a remote and pushed a button to start to teleportation. A second before they could Shun appeared in front both their faces.

"Come near my family again I'll make sure I find you and destroy you physically and mentally without restraint." he stated in a scary voice.

As both Phoenix and Frostbite teleported away they had eyes full of fear and shivers going down their spines. After that was said and done the kids walked up to Shun and Amethyst with many questions.

"How are you guys here?" Sunni asked.

"How did you know where to find us?" Charlotte asked.

"Did you follow us the entire time?" Ben asked.

"Nah we only found you thanks to Peridot using her nerd tracking skills." said Amethyst cleaning her ear with her pinky.

The kids looked a bit confused and faced Shun to get a straight and well explained answer.

"What she means is after you kids didn't come back with the fries we checked the frie shop and you weren't there. Next we decided to visit Peridot at the barn to locate you guys and we rushed over to see you fighting Nova's underlings." Shun explained. "Now it's my turn to ask why are you kids down here?" he asked.

"Well we were kinda invited here to look around and we ended up playing a game." said Sunni acting a little nervous.

"If your gonna blame Sunni don't because it was all my idea." said Charlotte knowing her parents will blame her for being the oldest.

"She's right it was her fault." Ben added.

"Don't worry I'm sure you couldn't have know this would happen." said Shun rubbing Charlotte's head.

"Your dad's right we can't be prepared for everything but you managed to hold them off." stated Amethyst.

The kids started to feel better after being told there wasn't anyone at fault there. As that was said Randy and Rama were having a chat.

"You sure you'll be okay to walk back Rama?" Randy asked.

"Don't worry so much little bro I can move just fin…." said Rama but fell flat on his but.

"I told you, you needed help." said Randy.

Charlotte walked over them "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Well my big brother over here is trying to act tough and walk as if he isn't hurt." Randy said.

"That's a lie I'm perfectly fine." Rama said trying not to seem so helpless.

"That's too bad because if you were I would let you have your arm around me so I can help you." said Charlotte calling his bluff.

"You know what I think I'm a little hu…" said Rama but Shun interrupted and placed his hand on his shoulder "Why don't we get you to Steven he can heal you up." he suggested standing between Rama and Randy.

"Ye...yes sir." said Rama in a nervous stutter.

"We can have him meet you two at the fry shop and heal you their." said Shun.

"We should send Ben to help and make sure he doesn't fall on the way back." Amethyst suggested.

"Wait why do I have t...nevermind I guess I can pay him back from earlier." Ben replied knowing very well he can't argue with his mom.

"Wait before we go can you guys let us know what's going on and why those people attacked us in the first place?" Rama asked.

"Trust us the less you know the more safer it is for you." Sunni replied.

"But we still need an explanation." Randy stated.

"It's better that you don't." Ben said.

"At least let us know are you guys the good guys?" Rama asked.

"Does this answer you question?" asked Charlotte giving Rama a light/quick kiss on the cheek.

Rama started to blush all red "I think it doe…." he said but stop after seeing Shun look angry at him. "Okay Ben, Randy let's get a head start." said Rama getting up slowly.

"Got you bro." Randy said grabbing Rama to help him stay up.

"Yeah let's go." Ben replied also helping Rama stay up.

With that the boys lefts and made their way towards the stairs leaving everyone else back in the cavern.

"So Uncle Shun I noticed you were giving Rama a hard time just a second ago." Sunni stated.

"Yeah that what was up with that?" Charlotte asked not understanding why.

Shun had a serious face on when he turned to face them then started to chuckle a bit from the question. "Only trying to make it hard on the kid and I won't let him have my daughter so easily." he replied.

"To be honest I was trying not to laugh the entire time and did you see how he got nervous after the kiss on the cheek." said Amethyst starting laugh.

"Charlotte I think your parents have some issues." Sunni whispered to her.

"You just only realized that?" Charlotte asked back in a whisper.

"Jokes aside we need to know why they came down here in the first place." said Amethyst getting their attention.

"They wouldn't just be down here for a look at the scenery." Shun added.

"Wait did this all happen after they stole that green/black shard Randy found?" Charlotte asked looking at Sunni.

"Shard?!" asked Shun and Amethyst not sure if they heard them currently.

"That's right and here I got a picture to show how it looked like." Sunni said showing them the picture she took earlier.

"That looks a lot like a gem shard." said Amethyst thinking she might know what the shard was.

"If that's true why did they want it?" both Charlotte and Sunni asked.

The three notice Shun was silent for a while and turned to face him with widen eyes and a face made after seeing a ghost.

"What's wrong?" they ask him.

"That gem it can't be. I could have swore all its pieces got turned to ice back during the…." said Shun but got interrupted "During the what dad?" Charlotte asked.

Shun shook the shocked expression off his face in that instant "It was nothing just had a weird and random thought pop into my head." he replied.

"But what about?" Sunni asked but got interrupted by Amethyst "Hey why don't you girls see if the boys didn't drop your hurt friend." she said as if she wanted them to leave.

"Okay" both Girls replied thinking nothing of it and left to try and catch up with the boys.

"Mind tell me what or should I say that gem was?" she asked knowing he had a feeling.

"Hate to bring it up but remember that Peridot manager back during the Invasion?" Shun asked.

"How can I forget." she said not able to forget what she did.

"There's not doubt about it and the black parts of the gem were suppose to be the black ice that broke it apart." Shun replied. "I don't know what they need that gem for but it was a slim chance to find a piece so they must be trying to find shards for some reason." he added.

"For what?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know but we have to find out before soon it's too late." said Shun starting to clench his fists in anger.

Amethyst placed her hand on top of them to calm him down "Well find them and kick their butts not only for our kids but for making us go there this painful memory." she said.

Shun calmed down and grab her hand "You right and thank you for sticking by me for all this time even though I'm a mess at time." he stated.

"Being a mess is something we have in common and speaking of which we have romeo over there in love with our daughter." said Amethyst trying to get his mind of the gem shard. "We're gonna give him a hard time right?" she asked.

"That's right he can't take our daughter from us that easily." Said Shun getting fired up for a little reason. "Afterwards we have to let the others know, let's go." he said.

"Right behind you." Amethyst said following right behind and just as ready for the new challenge.

 **End Chapter 15**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter. We felt that we kept you guys waiting a while on the last chapter so this chapter was finished in about a week so it wouldn't take as long. What did you guys think of this chapter and the Fryman brother? Now that that's out of the way rate and reviews are greatly appreciated and feel free to Pm myself or my partner Jaroberts251. Any advice you might have will be a great help too. Until next time I'm Shun Benitoite and he's Jaroberts251 signing out and see you next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Beach City Brawlers**

It was Monday on a sunny afternoon and the kids were walking along the beach as they were following Shun and Steven. As they all were walking the kids started to have a conversation.

"Hey guys." Ben whispered to Charlotte and Sunni.

"What's wrong Ben?" Sunni whispered back.

"Yeah?" Charlotte asked as she looked towards Ben.

"Why are we walking around the temple and why do our dads have empty buckets with sponges?" Ben asked them.

Charlotte and Sunni shrugged their shoulders not sure what to answer. "Daddy why are we following you guys exactly?" Sunni asked.

Steven continued to walk as he began to answer the question. "Pearl said that somebody graffitied the side of the temple and we have to clean it up."

"Awww but that's gonna be really boring." both Ben and Charlotte moaned as they won't find any excitement.

"Don't complain after we're done you can have the rest of the day to yourselves." Shun stated.

"Alright!" all three kids cheered as they got off easy today.

"Hey is that such a good idea?" Steven whispered to him as his hand was blocking the side of his mouth.

"What's the point it's not like we had something major to teach them and this way I can ask Garnet about the shard while Amethyst is on a mission with Pearl and Peridot." Shun replied also having his hand blocking the side of his mouth so the kids won't hear.

"I guess that's true but let's get this over with before we do anything really impo….." said Steven but got interrupted by Charlotte. "What are you guys talking about?"

Steven and Shun looked at one another to come up with something quick. "Steven and I were just wondering if you kids would like Steven to take you guys to the skating rink in town." said Shun coming up with a believable lie.

"That sounds great i'd love to go." said an excited Sunni.

"Sounds like fun." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Cool and we might run into Riley because she likes to hang out there a lot." said Ben forgetting everyone was listening.

Ben looked back at his family and saw Steven, Sunni, and Charlotte all having big smiles on their faces looking at him. Shun rubbed Ben's head "Looks like someone wants to see their little girlfriend." he said teasing Ben a bit.

"Quit teasing me like that dad." Ben argued as he swung light hits at Shun, as Shun blocked each of Ben's hits.

Minutes later they arrive at a piece of wall at the side of the Temple with yellow graffiti spelling out "Beach City Brawlers."

"What's a Beach City Brawlers?" Sunni asked in confusion as she read the spelling of graffiti.

"Not sure but my best guess would be some kids trying act cool by breaking the law." Steven replied answering his daughter's question.

"This might take a while." said Ben looking how dry the paint is.

"If you put lots of muscle into it it'll probably be done a lot quicker." Shun stated. "Not to mention I know a quick way to clean up with no sweat.

"Great you should do that so we can get to the skating rink a lot quicker." said Charlotte glad there is an easy way to get done quick.

"Haha nice try but you guys gotta earn that reward but I'll show you what my trick is." Shun replied with light chuckle.

Next he walked over to the water and scoped some up with the bucket. He then walked back over to the wall and went towards the "Brawlers," word that was spelled out. He splashed the water on the letters "w thru s," and placed his hand on the wet wall. In that instant the water froze covering the letters in ice.

Shun tapped the ice and it shattered revealing a clear and clean wall of rock. "Anyways you three clean up the word "beach," Steven will clean "city," and I'll just finish my part with actual scrubbing same as you." he stated.

"What's the point if you can finish the rest of the word with not effort?" Ben asked not seeing the point.

"It's good to take an easy way at time but it feels right to get things done the hard way too." Shun replied.

Steven nodded in agreement, "That's right and with that great advice let's get started."

"Right!" said the kids in a agreement.

With that our small group of Crystal Gems fill up the buckets and start scrubbing the graffiti sprayed on the wall. The kids try their hardest and after a while they manage to make most the lettering fade. Steven and Shun finished within half the kids' time and watch them as they get close to finishing.

"Looks like they're almost done." said Steven seeing the kids work hard.

"Yeah only a bit longer and you guys should be good to go." said Shun agreeing with Steven.

"You sure you don't want to come with us to go skating?" Steven asked him.

"I want to be there with you guys but somethings need to get taken care of. Shun replied. "Maybe next time though."

After that was said the kids ran over to them with excitement in their eyes. "We're done!" they all stated.

"Congrats and let me give Steven the cash to pay for you guys." Shun said reaching into his pants pocket.

"You're not coming with us?" Charlotte asked in a sad tone.

"I thought it was gonna be the five of us." Ben added in a sad tone as well.

"Don't be sad I just have to get something done." Shun said trying to cheer them up. "I promise next time we can all go and I'll try to get everyone else to come."

"Okay" both Ben and Charlotte replied with a semi-happy tone.

"Fine after Pearl's training tomorrow I'll take you guys and we'll skate for a while." Shun said trying to cheer them up some more.

"Okay" said Ben in a happy tone.

"Alright but Sunni come too?" Charlotte questioned.

"I don't see why not just don't break anything or injure someone that didn't deserve it." Shun replied handing Steven some money from his wallet. "Sunni keep these two on track or they will cause lots of trouble."

"Will do Uncle Shun you can count on me." Sunni stated letting him know to have complete trust.

"Great see you guys later and Steven call if something happens." said Shun giving both his kids one last hair ruffle before walking away.

"Don't worry I'll watch all of them." Steven called out. "Alright kids let's get going to the skating rink."

"Yeah!" the kids cheered ready to go and have a good time.

With that said they headed over towards the skating rink. They made it a few minutes later and found a few people laughing, chatting, skating or even playing in the arcade they had inside. Steven walked them over to the counter and got their tickets to skates as well as got the roller skates to skate.

"Okay kids remember when skating you have to try and maintain balance like this." Steven said moving around in a circle on his skates.

"This will be eas…." said Ben trying to stand up but falls to his but. "Ouch!"

"Watch and learn little brother." Charlotte bragged as she slowly got to her feet and stood proud.

"Good job Charlotte now try to move from your spot." Steven introduced.

"Okay here I go." said Charlotte taking a few steps forward on her skates while having her knees skating a bit. "Told you watch and learn little brother," she bragged.

"Just wait by the end of this visit I'll be skating like a pro." Ben swore.

As that happened Steven was paying close attention to them when Sunni lightly tapped him.

"Daddy can I go skating now?" she asked.

"Maybe after you learn to go and stop." Steven replied.

Sunni then started to go around for a bit and stopped in front of Steven with ease. "I think i got the hang of this." she said.

Steven rubbed her head "That a girl, you pick that up so fast."

"So does this mean I can go around the rink and skate?" she asked.

"Hmm, okay but don't go to fast cause you might crash into someone." Steven replied.

"Okay Daddy I will." Sunni stated then rolled away on her skates to explore.

She left Steven trying to teach Ben and Charlotte how to properly move around, keep balance and stop. As for Sunni she was going around the rink for bit until she came across a girl with a black leather jacket, short black hair with pink highlights, navy blue pants with holes and skates leaning against the wall and alone.

"Hey what are you doing all alone?" Sunni asked as she skated over to the girl getting her attention.

The girl looked at Sunni as if examining her, "Just hanging around and look cool while doing it." the girl replied. "Now that you asked a question it's my turn, Want to race?" she asked.

"Well I sorta just started today and my dad told me not to go fast or may bump into som…." said Sunni but got interrupted by the girl. "So you're a daddy's girl."

Sunni started to blush lightly "I'm not I just think that a beginner should take things slow at first." she said getting a little ticked.

"Hey it's fine I guess you don't want to make you daddy mad at you." the girl teased Sunni and started to skate on the main rink before Sunni could reply.

As the girl skated away Sunni quickly sped past her and looked back. "First one to do a full lap wins." she said taking off.

The girl was bit in shock but quickly shook it off and did her best to catch up to Sunni. Sunni made her way past a few people while being careful not to crash into them. The girl was close behind Sunni and seemed to be getting close each second.

"You pretty fast for a beginner but a pro like me won't be beaten so easily." the girl called out as she passes Sunni by and inch.

"And expert was once a beginner too." Sunni replied able to keep up with the girls speed.

They finished half a lap in no time and continued to see who would place first at the end. The people moved out of the way seeing the two girls going fast and not looking like stopping. Before Sunni knew it the girl was a few feet away and they were nearing the end. Sunni kept trying to keep up but the girl seemed to be getting a slight advantage.

Sunni then started to put more force into her steps and got a lot more speed. Sunni slowly got closer to the girl as she lowered her head and didn't try letting up. The girl then stopped and looked back at Sunni.

"That should be a full lap already, not gonna lie you did pretty good for a…." said the Girl complementing Sunni but then stopped seeing Sunni pass her with her head lowered.

"If she keeps going that fast without looking she's gonn...HEY DUMMY STOP AND OPEN YOUR EYES BEFORE YOU CRASH!" the girl shouted at Sunni.

Sunni at that moment opened her eyes to find herself going fast against the skating rink. She then stumbled a bit and landed outside the rink with somersault to cover her head. When she finally stopped she felt the room spinning around her.

"What happened?" Sunni asked as she was in a daze.

"You went to fast and stumbled out of the rink." The girl from before said as she went over to Sunni. "You too hurt to stand?" the girl asked her as she reached out a helping hand.

Sunni shook off the daze and accepted the help up "By the way did I end up winning?" she asked feeling a bit curious.

The girl started to chuckle "I stopped to let you know the lap was completed but you continued going and ended up crashing." the girl replied.

Sunni started to blush lightly "It's not my fault I just wanted to keep up with you and want you to not call me a daddy's girl." she stated.

The girl stopped chuckling "You did good for your first match but you're still a daddy's girl, daddy's girl." she said teasing Sunni and gave her a wink.

"I'm not a daddy's girl and my name is Sunni Universe." said Sunni feeling a bit ticked about still being called a name.

"My name is Sydney Underwood but my friends call me Gwen, which is funny cause that's the opposite of my personality." said Gwen.

"Well nice to meet you Gwen." said Sunni reaching out her hand.

Gwen accepted the handshake "Nice to meet you to Sunni."

"I like the way your hair is two different colors." said Sunni looking at Gwen's hair.

"I'm the one who should be telling you that, your hair is all pink, I'm surprised your parents are cool with it." Gwen stated.

"Well I can't change it because I was born with it." Sunni replied.

"No way your hair was born pink?"said a surprised Gwen.

"If you find that shocking my cousin Ben has purple skin like his mom and my other cousin his sister has his mom's white hair." said Sunni.

Gwen started to chuckle, "It's cool if you don't want to tell me and you have funny jokes."

"Wait but I wasn't jo…" said Sunni but got interrupted by Gwen, "Wanna hang around this for a while?" she asked.

"Sure I have plenty of time before I leave." Sunni replied.

"Cool follow me" said Gwen taking the lead.

The two girls had fun together by visiting the arcade, eating some snacks and skated some more. They decided to take a break and sit down.

"That was really fun Gwen." said Sunni with a smile on her face.

"That's almost as fun when I hangout with my other friends." Gwen replied taking a breather.

"Want to hang out again tomorrow because I'm coming here again with my uncle instead of my dad?" Sunni asked.

"I'd like to but my team needs me tomorrow so we can talk strategy for that night's match." Gwen replied. "How about you come to the match and after we can hang out and you can meet the guys?" she asked.

"My dad probably won… I mean my parents don't usually allow me to go out late at night." Sunni replied making sure to not just say her dad.

"Well you could ask and if they say no why not just sneak out?" Gwen suggested.

"Because sneaking out is wrong and I want them to trust me." Sunni replied.

"That's fine and all but if you've never done anything like that before I'm sure they'll go easy on you and that's only if you get caught." Gwen said trying to convince Sunni.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask but I'm still not sure about that whole sneaking out thing." Sunni replied.

Before Gwen could say another word someone called out "There you are!" The girls faced the direction of the voice and see Charlotte skating towards them.

"Charlotte?" Sunni asked in confusion.

"Yeah it's me also we need to go cause it's time to leave." Charlotte said getting to the point.

"Okay then" said Sunni getting up from her seat. "See you tomorrow maybe" she said bye to Gwen as she and Charlotte started to skate away.

Gwen waves goodbye as she sees them leave together. The girls soon arrive back with Steven and Ben already in their normal shoes and ready to go.

"Sorry I took long it was a bit hard to find her." Charlotte apologized as she started to untie her laces on the skates.

"I'm sorry too for having you guys wait for me." Sunni added to take some blame away from Charlotte.

"It's fine you weren't gone long and now everyone's here so let's go home after you're done putting on your original shoes." said Steven wanting them to finish first.

"Alright" Both Charlotte and Sunni said already taking off their skates.

With that they headed home and went on about their day. The kids did their own things and the adults did as well.

 **(The Next Day)**

It was late afternoon the kids and the original crystal gems were at the house and relaxing about. The kids had a great day once again at the skating rink and Sunni hoped to see her new friend. Sadly her new friend was nowhere to be found so Sunni hung out with her cousins and uncle the entire time.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?" Sunni asked Steven.

"Sure pumpkin what is it?" Steven asked curious what she has to say.

"Wel..wel i was wonder if you will let me hangout with my new friend tonight?" Sunni replied feeling a little nervous.

"It feels a bit weird not meeting this friend first." said Steven not sure about it.

"Please dad I'm sure she's not that bad and she's in a match tonight at the skating rink." said Sunni letting him know where at.

"I don't know." said Steven still unsure.

"Hey come on Steven just let the kid go, you even went out at night to follow me to a wrestling match." Said Amethyst trying to help out Sunni.

"That is true but technically one of you guys was there even if you didn't know I was." Steven replied.

"Oh Amethyst just let Steven decide what's right he is her father." said Pearl defending Steven's chose.

"Amethyst does have a point Pearl, in the past we trust Steven to do the right thing and he always did." Garnet added agreeing with Amethyst.

Steven looked over to Shun who was playing cards with Ben and Charlotte. "Well this seems out of hand, and sense your a father I'd like to see your view in this buddy." Steven said getting his attention.

"Tough call but Sunni is responsible for her age and can chose from right or wrong." Shun replied. "It's night time also if you feel worried ask Peridot to send a drone to spy on her." he suggested.

"Wait so you and mom are okay with letting Sunni go out late?" Charlotte asked getting upset.

"But when I want to hang out with Riley at night you guys say no." said Ben also getting upset.

"That means you guys should allow us to go out at night." Both and Charlotte said towards their parents.

"How bout no?" Shun said not accepting their demands.

"Sure you two can go out and leave whenever you want once you can beat Me and your dad in a match at the same time." said Amethyst stating the requirements.

"Forget we asked." said Ben and Charlotte facing back down to their hand of cards and in a defeated tone. I'm

Steven chuckled a bit and turned back to face Sunni and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can stay out till ten, ten-thirty at latest." he said giving her a curfew.

"Okay thanks daddy." said Sunni giving her dad a hug and going to her room to get ready.

"You handled that quite well Steven." Pearl congratulated him.

"Thanks Pearl." Steven thanked her.

"This'll be a good learning experience for her." said Garnet.

"Anyways I'm gonna go eat some garbage and take a nap." said Amethyst walking to her room.

"She'll be fine" said Shun going up Steven and giving him a pat on the back to get his attention.

"Yeah but I'm still gonna worry about her." Steven replied.

"Don't worry she's a tough girl/gem and she has her father's shield if anything happens and Ben, Charlotte if you're gonna cheat at least try not to get caught." Shun said without even looking back to the twins.

Ben and Charlotte got a little nervous and moved their hands away from the card. "Okay dad" they said nervously.

"You're right she can handle herself because she's tough and responsible." said Steven feeling better about letting Sunni go out late.

 **(With Sunni…)**

Sunni was rushing as she making her way to the skating rink. After a few minutes, Sunni arrived to her destination, once she made it inside she walked to the skating circle where she saw two teams skating as fast around the track. One team was wearing a color of green and black, while the was wearing a the colors of purple and blue. Sunni took a seat as she began to watch the competition.

"This two teams look amazing, but I wonder which one is Gwen's team?" Sunni asked herself.

Sunni continued to watch the game from her seat as she watched three of the competitors on the purple's team skated pass her fast, but thanks to Sunni's highly trained senses, she was able to get a look at one of the skaters' face to realize that it was indeed her friend, Gwen, who was skating had skated passed her.

"Oh there's Gwen, and her team is looking great out there." Sunni said.

The two teams continued to skate as the announcer said, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're now in the final lap of our junior skating derbies with the Gassy Gang in the lead head of our very own BcB, so it like it could be all over for them, but- wait what are they doing.

Back in the race Gwen along with two of her teammates took each other's hand and started spinning around real fast until they slingshotted one of their teammates at high speed right passed the person in the lead all the to finish line.

"BcB wins! BcB wins!" The announcer said.

Everybody in the crowd including Sunni stood and cheered for the winning team. Later after the match Sunni walked backstage to the changing the room where she knock on BcB's door. The door opened to show a girl with fiery red dye hair with a scar over her left eye standing in the doorway.

"What do you want pinky?" The girl asked, in a angry attitude.

"Hey the name is Sunni and I'm here to see Gwen." Sunni said.

The girl looked at Sunni before looking back into room. "Gwen!" She yelled.

"What!" Gwen yelled back.

"You have a visitor." The girl said.

"Who is?" Sunni asked.

"I don't know, but she says that her name is Sunni!" The girl yelled.

"Oh it Sunni, she cool so let her!" Gwen yelled.

Hearing that the girl at the door moved out the way allowing Sunni to come in the room. Sunni walked in the room and looked to see Gwen approach her.

"Hey Sunni I see you took my advice to sneak out, so you could see us in action why I'm touch." Gwen said.

"Uh actually Gwen my dad gave me permission to come and see y'all performance and he gave a curfew to be back by 10 o'clock or 10:30 at the latest." Sunni explained.

Gwen looked at Sunni and said, "Aw poor daddy's girl have to do a curfew, but anyway as long as you're here allow me to introduce you to my crew."

"Alright Gwen." Sunni said.

"Great follow me." Gwen replied.

With that the two girls walked around the room and Gwen started introducing her teammates.

"Alright Sunni, the girl over in the corner with blond hair playing her game that is Madelyn, but we call her Maddie for short and she kinda like the serious one but that only when we have a serious match or something important like that video game she playing." Gwen said. "Hey Maddie." She called out.

Maddie looked over to them as she asked, "What?"

"Yo Maddie I want you to meet my new friend, Sunni." Gwen said.

Maddie looked over to see Sunni as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Maddie." Sunni said.

"Sup." Maddie replied, going back to her game.

"Yeah isn't she the most focus one of us." Gwen said.

"Umm she is something." Sunni replied, unsure.

"Anyway let's move on to the rest shall we." Gwen said.

"Okay sure." Sunni replied.

"Alright well since you've already met Tori at the front door I guess I can introduce you to the others." Gwen said, "Okay follow me."

Sunni followed Gwen and they walked around the room where they found two girls. One of the girls with brown hair was happily hopping up and down with a huge smile on her face, while the other girl also had brown hair, but her was spiky and she was busy spray painting the wall in front of her.

"Hey ladies!" Gwen called out.

Both girls stopped what they were doing to look up to see Gwen and Sunni to said, "Yes Gwen."

"Come over here I want y'all to see my new friend, Sunni." Gwen said.

After she said that, one of the girls was quickly speed up over there and took Sunni's hand into her hand as she was quickly shaking it while saying, "Hello Sunni, nice to meet you. My name is Ava, but my friends call me, Avenue, which I have no idea why they call me that, but even though I just met you, you can also call me Avenue as long as you don't use in terms of insulting me anyway I hope we can be good friends," then stop shaking Sunni's hand.

Sunni got a little dizzy from shaking hands with Ava so fast that she didn't fully understand everything that Ava said. Sunni looked at Gwen, who was just giggle at her.

"Hey what's so funny?" Sunni asked, getting out of her dizziness.

"Oh nothing it just that happens nearly every time that Ava meet someone new." Gwen said still giggling.

"Alright well since you meet the energetic one it time you met the hardcore one. Hello my name is Carmen, but the gang calls me C-wheels." The other girl said.

"Oh hello girls as y'all know I'm Sunni and Gwen invited me here to watch you guys race and I got to say y'all did a great job especially, how y'all came back from the a near lost to get the win." Sunni said.

"Yeah we almost lose sometimes but thanks to that little signature we called, the Whirling Dervish, we became and we've stay undefeated and that is how it's going to stay." Tori replied, coming out of nowhere.

"Hey Tori glad that you decide to join the rest of us." Gwen said.

Tori just blow some hair out of her eyes and she replied, "Whatever."

"Okay guys speaking of our big victory tonight I think it time for us to go and celebrate." Gwen said.

All the girls except Tori and Sunni all cheered in excited to the announcement.

"I knew y'all would be excited, now let's get to it." Gwen said.

"Well I hope you guys enjoy yourselves and I'll see you tomorrow Gwen." Sunni said.

Sunni turned away as she headed for the door, but before she could get to the door she saw Gwen skate in front of her.

"Hey hold your horses Sunni, uh where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going home." Sunni answered.

"Why are you going home because me and the gang are about to go out for a night of celebration, why don't you join us." Gwen suggested.

"I thought that was for team members only and I'm not part of the team." Sunni replied.

"Don't worry Sunni, you're cool with me, so in a way you're part of the team." Gwen said.

"Hmm, I don't know my dad did give me a curfew." Sunni replied.

"Oh come on Sunni, you don't expect to be Daddy's little girl because their is a time in every girls life that they have go out and have some fun and this should be your day to start having fun." Gwen said.

"Uhh I guess I could hang out, but can we please hurry up in time for my latest curfew of 10:30. That way my dad think twice about me hanging with you guys and I can say the game went into sudden death or something." Sunni replied.

"Don't worry Sunni I give you my word that we'll have you back in time that your old man doesn't get on your back." Gwen promised.

"Alright then I guess I can hang then." Sunni said.

"Great let's get going you guys." Gwen said to everybody.

With that Gwen grabbed Sunni wrist and started leading her out the room with the rest of her crew following behind the two of them.

 **(Transition)**

A couple blocks away from the skating rink, Sunni and the others arrived outside of a two storey house.

"Alright guys were here." Gwen said.

"Okay I'm so excited." Ava replied, hyped.

"Yo chill, Ava this isn't your first time doing this." Said Gwen, trying to calm down Ava.

"I know, but I just can't help it whenever we do this I just too excited I can't do nothing but get hype." Ava replied.

"Well learn how to control yourselves or you might get us caught." Gwen said, looking at Maddie, who was still playing her game. "Maddie."

Maddie didn't bother to look up as her eyes remained glue to her game. Gwen closed her eyes and she pinched her nose as she was annoyed by Maddie. Seeing this Carmen rolled her eyes as she walked skated over to Maddie and snatched her game out her hands.

"Hey give that back!" Maddie said.

Carmen shushed Maddie as she pointed over to Gwen, Maddie turned to Gwen as she asked, "What?"

"What?! First you need to get your focus away from that game because your team need you right now." Gwen Said, "Now do you got the stuff we need to do the job?"

"Oh right here they go." Maddie said.

Maddie took off her backpack, unzipped it, reached inside, and pulled out a carton of eggs as she handed them to Gwen. Gwen took the carton and took out an egg as presented it to Sunni.

"Okay Sunni it time to celebrate like real champions should and this is the key." Gwen said.

Sunni looked at her in confusion. "Umm Gwen, how is having a carton of eggs is a way of celebrating?"

"It not just having a carton of eggs, its how you use them like this." Gwen said.

Gwen took the eggs she was holding and tossed it at the house they were in front of. "Yeah!" The group cheered.

"Yeah I know right, now everybody take an egg." Gwen said, handing the carton to the group.

Everybody except Sunni took an egg from the carton and started tossing eggs at the house. As they were tossing eggs Sunni was watching them and wasn't looking to participate, while she was looking she suddenly felt something tap her on the back. Sunni turn around to see Gwen that look like handing she was handing her an egg.

"Here you go Sunni give it a try." Gwen said, handing her the egg.

Sunni politely turn her down as she said,"Umm... thanks Gwen, but I'm not so sure about this."

"Oh come on Sunni I was nice enough to invite you with us along so the least you could do is participate in the fun like the rest of us." Gwen said, handing Sunni the egg. "Or at least give it a try because who know maybe you'll enjoy it."

Sunni accepted the egg and looked at the house, she closed her eyes before just blindly throwing the egg. The egg flew through the air before it landing on a window on the second floor of the house. Seeing that the crew all look shocked as they turned to Sunni, who still had her eyes closed.

"It got quiet did something happen? Did I hit something or someone." Sunni asked.

"Yeah you hit something Sunni alright just open your eyes and see." Gwen said.

Sunni did as she was told and open her eyes to see that the house was nearly covered with egg and couldn't tell which one was her eggs.

"Umm Gwen I can't tell which one is mine." Sunni said.

"I can tell you it's the one on the second storage window." Gwen replied.

Sunni looked up to see the egg on second storey. "Nice, but are you sure that is my egg?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm sure because it usually takes us like a few tries before we hit the the second storey before we hit the top, but you hit the top with just one throw. Man you have one heck of an arm on you, Sunni."

"Thanks, but I guess it from my all the training I've been doing with my family." Sunni replied.

"Well whatever training for keep doing it because I'm pretty sure if there was any more strength behind that egg you could've broken that window as well." Gwen said.

"Really?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah really, but that's besides the point now let's move on to start teepeeing the house." Gwen said. "Maddie the toilet paper if you please."

With that Maddie out her game away again as she reached into her bag and started tossing each member and Sunni a roll of toilet paper.

Sunni caught her roll as she asked, "Uh Gwen I thought we were just egging this house?"

"Sunni just simply egging a house wouldn't make any sense without adding teepee to or they would think that we were going easy on them." Gwen said.

"Yeah everybody knows that." Carmen added.

"You so behind Sunni." Ava said, chuckling.

"Anyway let's get started." Gwen said.

"Wait before we do this I need to know, what time is it?" Sunni asked.

All the girls weren't sure until Gwen checked out the watch and said, "It's about 10:45."

"10:45! Man I should've been home 15 minutes ago!" Sunni shouted.

"Shush! Sunni kept it down or you are going to get us caught." Gwen said.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but I got to get home now." Sunni replied.

"But Sunni, you're gonna miss the funnest part." Gwen said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I've gotta get home." Sunni replied.

"Alright, but you're gonna make this up to us Sunni." Gwen said.

"Don't worry I will I promise." Sunni replied.

"Okay you can go." Gwen said.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Sunni replied.

Sunni then ran off leaving the group to continue to teepeeing the house without her as she head home.

 **(Later at the Temple)**

Sunni arrived at the temple and noticed that it was dark inside and signed in relief. 'Pff everybody must be a sleep or at least in their rooms.' She thought.

With that Sunni continues to sneak in the house as she quietly opened the door so it doesn't squick and make noise. She got inside and quietly closed the door, then she tried walking to her room, but froze as a light shined on her.

"And where exactly have you been young lady?" two people asked.

Sunni looked to see her cousins, Ben and Charlotte sitting on the couch with Charlotte flashing her gem on her.

Sunni sighed in relief a little. "Hey Ben. Hey Charlotte." She said.

"Don't you hey Charlotte and Ben, us. Where have you been?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm late, but that game went into some kind of overtime and I thought it was weird because it's roller skating not football or basketball, but then I thought Dad said I could see the match until the end, so I was what the heck and continue to watch until the game." Sunni lied.

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Sunni. "Are you sure that all you did?" Charlotte asked.

"Well I may have went backstage to meet with Gwen and her group." Sunni added.

"Alright and what did you guys do?" Ben asked, then started smelling something.

Ben leaned forward as he realised the smell was coming from Sunni and he recognize the smell. "Sunni have you been eat?" He asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Sunni said, getting a little nerves.

"Because that what you smell like." Ben replied.

"Well now that you mention it, me and the ladies did eat sandwich as we were hanging out." Sunni replied.

"And you choice an egg sandwich?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Well I was in the mood for some eggs and they surprised had some, so don't judge me about what I eat like we do Ben." Sunni said.

"Yeah you're right sorry coz." Charlotte replied.

"Hey!" Ben said annoyed.

"Now that we got my situation out the way I have to asked, Why are you two still doing up?" Sunni asked.

"Uncle Steven gave us permission to stay up to wait for you and tell him if you came in late from curfew." Charlotte said.

"So what are you going to tell him?" Sunni asked.

"Well considering that this is your first offense I'll say that we can let you off with a warning and let you go along with your business." Charlotte said.

"Nah uh I'm telling Uncle Stev-" Ben said, before being knocked out by Charlotte.

"Alright when he wakes he'll think that this is all just a dream, so goodnight cuz and we'll see you in the morning." Charlotte said, dragging Ben into their room to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Charlotte." Sunni said.

After they were gone, Sunni went to take a shower before heading off to bed herself.

 **(The Next day)**

It was Wednesday afternoon and after the kids were done training with Amethyst, the kids were decided to split up for the day. Charlotte went her room to do a bit more practice with her sword, Ben went to got a snack from the refrigerator and went to watch some TV, and Sunni went off to meet with Gwen and her gang.

Sunni was walking down the streets of Beach City as she went to figure out where to find they were at. Sunni continued to watch them until her search came to an end when she finds Gwen, Maddie, and Carmen, all standing on the side of a convenience store building.

Sunni walked up to them as she caught their attention. "Hey guys." She said.

The three girls turned to face Sunni and they smiled as saw her coming towards them.

"Hey Sunni." Carmen said.

Maddie looked up from her game as she said, "Greeting Sun," then going back to her game.

"Hey Sunni glad you could make it because for a second there I thought you were gonna be ditching us again like last night." Gwen said.

"Yeah I'm still sorry about that Gwen, but anyway I here to now." Sunni replied.

"Good because we were just about to go into this store, but I figure you might want something so I told them we should wait for you." Gwen said.

"Oh that is so thoughtful, but hey wait a minute where are Tori and Ava?" Sunni asked.

"They're back at the hideout, while we're on a snack run right now." Gwen said.

"Cool, but aren't you supposed to only send one person on the food, while the others stay back?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah that's true, but in our case we made lots of enemy in roller derby, so you don't know when some other teams is gonna attack that person and steal our snack that means we go in a big number like three or four." Gwen explained.

"Alright make sense, I guess." Sunni replied.

"Good now come guys lets go into the store that mean you to Sunni." Gwen said.

"Okay." Sunni replied.

With that the four girls walked out of the alley and headed inside the convenience store. As they were inside they did a good walk through looking at stuff on the shelves.

Sunni was trying to pick out bag of chips off the shelves as Gwen came walking up to her. "Did you find anything you want SunnI?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm, I haven't real decided that yet." Sunni said, undecided.

Gwen looked at the shelf and picked a bag of chips. "How about these chips Sunni?" she asked.

Sunni looked at the bag and shrugged as she said, "Yeah I guess why not."

"Good." Gwen said then putting the chips back on the shelf. "Alright let's get going."

"But wait a minute what about the chips?" Sunni asked.

"Don't worry Sunni, you're still going to get them just follow my lead." Gwen said.

Sunni was looking at Gwen, completely unsure about what she was talking about and simply just followed Gwen. "Uh okay." she replied.

"Smart choice." Gwen said.

Gwen grabbed Sunni's wrist and lead her out of the store as they regrouped with Maddie and Carmen in the same alley, but they were empty handed too.

"Alright did everybody get what y'all were looking for?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I even got the snack that Ava has been begging me to get for her." Carmen said, while Maddie gave a simple nodded her eyes.

"Good now let's get going." Gwen said.

Sunni was looking at the three girls completely confuse because they didn't have any bags on them so she didn't know where they could've store their snack and she didn't get her chips, so she thoughts it was strange, but her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Hey Sunni? Hey Sunni? Hello is anybody home in their?" Gwen called outside.

Sunni snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at Gwen, who let out a sighed in relief.

"There you go Sunni, you kinda had us worried there for a minute." Gwen said.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just think about something for a minute." Sunni replied.

"Well you can't stop thinking because we're about to go hideout and eat these snacks, now." Gwen said.

"Okay wait a minute Gwen we don't have any snack to eat." Sunni said.

"Really?" Gwen said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah really because all we did was walking around the store." Sunni replied.

"Oh really?" Gwen said.

With that Gwen reach out and went into Sunni's pink hair as she pulled out a plastic bag full of snacks and presented it Sunni. Seeing that Sunni put her hand to her hair as she started to blush of embarrassment.

"W-W-Where d-did you get that from?" Sunni asked.

"From your hair." Gwen said.

"Yeah I know that, but I mean we completely just walk through that store and we didn't touch anything and yet you manage to get all that stuff, how did you do it." Sunni asked.

"You don't need to worry about that, but just need to know that your big pink hair makes a great storage unit for small things like snacks." Gwen said.

"That's cool, but did you at least pay for that stuff?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah I took care of it." Gwen said, turning to give a mischievous smile to Maddie and Carmen then turning back to Sunni. "Well come on guys we don't want to keep the others waiting any longer."

"Okay Gwen." Carmen replied, while Maddie just nodded her head in agreement.

"Sunni, you got come with us to our hideout." Gwen insisted.

"Uhh well I don't know, but sure why not." Sunni replied.

"Great now let's get going before the shopkeeper see us, he doesn't really like kids hanging out behind his shop." Gwen said. "But before we leave let me put these snacks back into Sunni's hair for safekeeping."

Gwen then placed the bag back into Sunni's hair and said, "Alright gang let's roll out!"

"Right Gwen." Carmen and Sunni said, while Maddie gave Gwen a thumbs up.

With that the Gwen, Carmen and Maddie skated out of the alley while Sunni ran after them trying to keep up with them.

Later the four girls arrived at the old abandoned warehouse and they headed inside to find Ava and Tori watching tv.

"Hello ladies, we're back." Gwen called.

The two girls looked over to them and Ava smiled, while Tori had a straight face. Ava hopped out of her seat as came up to them and said, "Oh hey guys glad you're back it was getting kind of boring without y'all. Isn't that Sunni with you? Hey Sunni glad to see you again it's been a while. Well not really a while, but since last nigh…", but got interrupted by Maddie covering her mouth.

"It's really hard to concentrate on my game with you yammering your mouth like that, so please keep it down." She said.

Ava removed Maddie's hand from her mouth and looked at her in annoyed look before rolled past her. Tori tried moving past Maddie's outburst and she walked up to them. "So anyway what type of snacks did you get?" She asked.

"Well thanks to Sunni here we were able to get all kinds of snacks." Gwen said.

Tori looked at Sunni for a moment before turning back to Gwen and says, "Really, you expect me to believe that a goodie, goodie two shoes daddy girl like, pinky helped y'all steal from the store."

"Wait we did what?!" Sunni asked, surprised.

"See she didn't even know what y'all were even doing, so how do you expect me to believe she leaned a hand in it." Tori said.

"Trust me Tori, Sunni had just as much hand in it as the rest of us." Gwen said.

Tori seem unconvinced, but just rolled her eyes as she replied, "Whatever," then walked off.

When Tori was gone, Gwen turn to Sunni, who had her hands to her face as she appears to be freaking out a little.

"We stole from the store can't believe it. I never stole from anywhere before." Sunni said.

Gwen turned over to Sunni and patted her back as she said, "To chill out Sunni it not a big deal."

"What do you mean it's not a big deal Gwen, what if my family finds out do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in?!" Sunni asked, getting completely scared.

"Well they aren't going to find out because we got away Scot-free and you're not gonna tell them, right." Gwen said, leaned over to Sunni's ear and whisper, "And besides don't worry because I left the money to pay for the stuff. I'm only saying that it's stolen so the others will be more willing."

Hearing that Sunni's fear calmed down, but her curiosity increased and she asked, "More willing to what?"

"To let you join the group." Gwen answered.

"Join the group? You want me to join the group?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah after all you're a pretty cool girl and I say having a girl like you in our group would only take us to another level, so what do you say?" Gwen asked.

Sunni thought about the offer before she replied, "Sure I do like hang out with you girls because y'all are fun to hang out with."

Gwen smiled and placed her hand over Sunni's shoulder. "That's a good to hear now let's tell the other."

The two turned to the other girls and Gwen began to get their attention.

"Listen you guys!" She said.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Gwen and Sunni.

"Alright everyone I know that it has been a while since we did this, but I like to welcome our newest BcB member in training, Sunni Universe."

Everybody, but Tori, who was being stubborn and Maddie, who was too busy playing her game and just gave a thumbs up, started clapping their hands for Sunni.

"Okay Sunni it's looks like you got majority of the group with you, so it looks like all you gotta do is complete the initiation and you'll be one of us Sunni." Gwen said.

"Cool, let's get to it." Sunni replied, excited.

"Hang on Sunni, we love your excitement, but let's not forget that we got these snack that we gotta eat first." Gwen said. "I don't plan on these to go to waste, do you?"

"No, but I really want to get the initiation out already." Sunni replied.

"Don't worry you will, but right now let's do a little celebrating." Gwen said.

"Oh alright I guess so." Sunni replied.

Gwen reached into the plastic bag as she said, "That the spirit Sunni, now catch," tossing Sunni a bag of chips.

Sunni caught the chips and she opened the bag, then began eating them. The rest of the crew soon received their snack from Gwen began eating as well.

 **(Later after their little party)**

The BcB team was heading off to the beach with their soon to be new member Sunni. As they walked Sunni seemed to a little nervous and the only one to notice was Gwen.

"What's wrong Sunni? You look a little worried," Gwen asked checking up on Sunni.

"Well the thing is ahh kinda feel a little nervous about being initiated into the group," Sunni replied.

"Don't worry it won't be that hard and besides the others seem to like you a lot," Gwen replied trying to ease her nerves a bit.

"Yeah everyone except for Tori," Sunni stated.

"Oh that, it's just because Tori feeling a bit worried about new members but I'm sure you two will get along in no time," Gwen replied letting Sunni know a little about Tori.

"Hey you two quit chatting where here," said Maddie getting their attention.

"Yeah come on guys. When we're done Sunni will be one of us," said Ava starting to get excited.

"Whatever," said Tori turning away from them.

"Ava's right, were should get this over with and start to celebrate again," Carmen added.

Sunni looked up at the place they where at and thought it looked familiar. 'Wait don't tell me this is...," she questioned but got interrupted by Gwen. "Don't go spacing out on us."

Sunni quickly snapped back to reality, "Sorry just thought this place seemed familiar."

"Is should because it's the side of the hill with the lighthouse on top," Tori replied.

"Anyways let's begin, Maddie the bag," Gwen snapped her fingers.

"Yeah I know, I know," Maddie replied taking her back off.

"Wait what are you guys gonna do?" Sunni questions.

"We're doing something that's really, really, really fun," Ava replied getting more excited.

"Not to mention that it's not legal," said Carmen cracking a smile on her face.

"Wait what?" Sunni asked not hearing her right.

"Don't worry about it and as long as we're fast we won't get caught." Tori added.

"Enough guys," said Gwen reaching out her hand for Maddie to hand her something.

Maddie handed her a spray can with a cap on. Next she handed one to everyone else.

"Wait are we?" Sunni asked starting to figure out what's happening.

"Yup spray painting and we should hurry because it was cleaned off the other day and whoever did it might come back." Maddie replied wanting them to hurry.

"Yeah we should get started," Gwen added.

With that everyone except for Sunni started to walk forward towards the wall while shaking their uncapped spray can.

"Hold on a minute guys I thin….STOP RIGHT THERE!" two familiar voices called out.

The girls all turned to the opposite side of the way they came from and saw Ben and Charlotte running towards them and shouting.

"Oh man it's probably some goodie two shoes trying to convince us to stop," said Gwen seeing them get close enough to talk too.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Charlotte said wanting to get to the bottom of things.

"What does it look like?" Gwen asked giving her some attitude.

"It looks like you're trying to spray paint the wall we cleaned yesterday," Ben replied.

"That means your the people who cleaned our tag yesterday," said Carmen starting to get upset.

"And from what you just said you're the people who tagged it yesterday," Charlotte replied getting upset as well.

"Not cool," said Maddie by their actions.

"You tagged a piece of our house!" Charlotte argued.

"Yeah!" Ben added.

"That's a lie the only place around here is the light house. Unless you guys live in the light house." said Tori joining the fray.

"No we don't! Our house is just around the corner," Charlotte argued.

"Real likely story," said Carmen crossing her arm and doesn't believe a single word.

"Okay, okay doesn't matter if you're telling the truth or not. We're gonna tag this place again and there's nothing the two of you can do about it," Gwen stated not caring what they say.

"I think your might have miscounted," Ben stated.

"That's right I'm sure Sunni will have our backs." Charlotte added.

Gwen started to chuckle, "I don't know how you know Sunni but I'm she'll choose her new squad instead of you too, right Sunni?"

Sunni then started to walked in between the two groups. "Okay that's enough everybody should calm down."

"Sunni are you really with these guys?" Charlotte asked wanting some answers.

Well I…" said Sunni but got interrupted by Gwen. "Of course because she'll be joining the BcB real soon."

"BcB?" Ben asked and tried not to chuckle from the name.

"It's not funny! Also it stands for Beach City Brawlers." Maddied argued.

"Even so Sunni will choose to help us because that's what family is for." Charlotte stated knowing her cousin well.

"Well she has a new family now." Gwen replied.

"She's teaming with us." Ben argued.

"No she's our new team member." The other girls of BcB stated.

"ENOUGH!" Sunni stated getting everyone to focus on her. "I not gonna pick any sides if you guys are gonna keep arguing. Yes Ben and Charlotte are my family, Gwen has been so nice to me and is willing to let me in her group.

"But…" Everyone said trying to get some words in but couldn't.

"But nothing, I will choose on my own free will and I have to go with the right thing to do." said Sunni walking towards Ben and Charlotte. Next she turned to face the other girls, "I still want to be friends with you guys I had a ton of fun but this is wrong and I can't go along with it."

Ava and Carmen dropped their cans and started to walk away. Next Maddie followed behind them and also dropped her can.

"To think I was actually warming up to you." said Tori dropping her can and following the others.

Next Gwen was about to say some words but just started to turn around. Before she turn completely around Sunni called out.

"Gwen I'm sorry I know it seems like a betrayal but I have to do the right thing."

"I know you had too but I wish this had turned out differently." Gwen answered back actually wanting to befriend but dropped her can and went towards her team.

Sunni started to look sad from losing some friends today. Ben and Charlotte tried to cheer her up from her sad attitude.

"Hey Sunni thanks for backing us up." Ben stated.

"Yeah you really save our butts back there." Charlotte added.

Sunni turned around towards them and gave a faint smile. "Don't mention it, I had to do the right thing and choose my real family the ones I've always known."

Charlotte started to smile, "Because of this you don't owe us for not saying anything to Uncle Steven."

"Thanks that means a lot." Sunni replied also glad she's off the hook for that one.

"I don't know we should really…Aww." said Ben being punched in the arm by Charlotte. "I was just kidding I wasn't gonna say anything." Ben replied.

Sunni started to chuckle "Thanks guys for not saying anything about last night and can you keep this a secret too?" she asked them.

Both twins nodded and place an arm on Sunni's shoulder. "You have our twin promise that we won't say a word."

"That's why you two came into the room late last night." A familiar voice called out.

The kids looked high at the way to see Shun sitting on top of it and looking down at them.

"D-Dad?" Ben and Charlotte said with a nervous stutter.

"U-Uncle Shun?" Sunni asked in the same nervous tone. "W-Why are you here?"

"I was checking out the lighthouse when I saw you kids with some girl group and decided to listen in." Shun replied.

"Will you look at the time." Ben said staring at his wrist as if a watch was there.

"I think mom might need our help." Charlotte added to Ben's quick excuse.

"You're right she does and would you look at that she was helping me check out the lighthouse." Shun stated.

The kids took a few feet back and looked up at the lighthouse. They saw Amethyst sitting at the top of the lighthouse waving back at them. Ben and Charlotte waved back a bit nervously for what might happen next.

"Ben, Charlotte can you go help your mom in place for a sec cause I have to talk with your cousin." Shun said with a smile and wanting them to give them some space.

"S-Sure no problem" they both replied nervously and ran up towards the lighthouse.

They left Sunni to her fate with Shun as he looked back down at her and his smile vanished.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" he asked.

"Well I was trying to stop a fight that was about to break out between my family and my friend," Sunni replied.

"It's a good thing you did because I think Ben or Charlotte might have used their weapons on them and if they did I'd have to get involved," Shun stated.

"They really put me in a tight spot and I think I did the right thing but I feel like things could have ended differently," said Sunni feeling a little said again.

"Perhaps but that's the way things go you lose friend and gain friend," Shun replied. "But if you want a clear answer on what to do, go to Steven and tell him everything."

"But I'll get in trouble and he'll be angry with me. He gave me his trust and I broke it," Sunni replied.

"Even if he gets mad at you he'll forgive you eventually and he'll learn to trust you again. Not doing anything will make things worse to the point where he will have a harder time trusting you," Shun said giving her some advice.

"But I'm scared of what he'll tell m…." said Sunn but got interrupted by Shun. "There's no reason to be afraid you're a tough kid and have just as tough parents."

Sunni let out a small smile and gave him a quick nod only to start heading towards the Temple to find her dad. Shun watched her leave with a smile on his face and that small quickly turned into a frown as he looked at the lighthouse. Amethyst was walking on the rail on top of the lighthouse with Ben and Charlotte looking like they're trying to convince her to come down.

'It's always one problem after another this family but I wouldn't change a thing.' Shun thought accepting the issues his family had and started walking towards them.

Back with Sunni, she just made to the screen door and stopped for a second. Next she took a deep breath and walked inside the house. She saw Steven sitting on the couch with a magazine, Pearl washing some dishes and Garnet leaning against a wooden beam. She then walked up to Steven who she got his attention as she walked up.

"Hey there Sunni, wanna read this article about the next Dog Copter movie coming out soon?" he asked.

"I wish but Ben, Charlotte and I have to watch the old one first and…..no that's not what I came here to say," said Sunni trying to get back to the task at head.

"Well what did you come here to talk about?" Steven asked closing the magazine and focusing on his daughter.

"I have to talk to you about last night." Sunni replied ready to tell him everything.

With that Sunni explained everything from meeting Gwen, being invited to the match, arriving home late, not being snitched on by the twins and had to pick between her new friends or her family.

"First things for young lady I don't like that you broke curfew but I am glad you told me the truth so i'll go easy on you this time." Steven stated getting the important thing out of the way. "Now about your friends."

"Please don't say I can't hang out with them because they're troublemakers." said Sunni still wanting to patch things up with her new friend

"I can't really say much about that because when I was your age I hang out with the cool kids." Steven replied.

"You did?" Sunni asked not sure if what her father says is true.

"Yeah and they used to get in some type of trouble but luckily when I was around they managed to have fun without being troublemakers. I can't take all the credit but I think because of the way I told them things they managed to get things straight by one of them being the mayor, the other a mom and co owner of fish stew and a well known traveling DJ." Steven said telling her he knew what she going threw.

"What do I do now?" Sunni asked him?

"That's easy you have to choose whether or not you want to continue being part of their lives and if so you have to tell them how you really feel." Steven suggested letting her make her own choices.

Sunni gave her dad a hug,"Thanks daddy now I know what to do."

With that Sunni ran out the leaving Steven with a proud smile on his face. Sunni ran past the beach and began to look for the girls. She looked and ran far and managed to find the girls walking past the crab shack.

"I found you guys!" she said getting their attention.

"Look who it is." said Maddie.

"So what?" said Carmen.

"Ohh hey Sunni." said Ava.

"Guess pinky is trying to take us back to apologize." said Tori assuming the worse.

"Doesn't matter lets keep going." Gwen ordered turning away and beginning to walk.

"Gwen wait I…." said Sunni but got interrupted by Carmen. "You want us to leave you alone then alright."

"Fine by me I can just focus on my game." Maddie added.

"We didn't even need a new friend anyways." Tori added.

"It was fun Sunni, take care." said Ava.

With that all the girls followee Gwen as they tried to get away from Sunni. Sunni then ran past them and stuck her arms out as if to block them.

"What are you doing? Let us pass." Gwen said not wanting to leave and not hear anything Sunni has to say.

"No I want you guys to hear what I have to say first then you can go." Sunni stated.

The girls looked at each other and decided to hear her out but doubt they will change their minds.

"I'm sorry for how things ended up back there but it was the right thing for me to do. I still want to be friends with you guys but I can't do this law breaking thing it's too much for me. I'm glad we met and don't want to end thing the way they are. I want to be friends with you gals and have fun but not the illegal way you guys do." Sunni stated.

"I want to be friends too but I'm changing the way I am." Gwen replied not wanting to do some of those things.

"I'm not asking you to but I want you to think about your action because if you get caught you'll end up in jail." Sunni argued.

"So what if I end up in there? Not like my family would even care if I do, no one will." Gwen argued back.

"What about your team they need you?" Sunni asked.

"They can get along just fine without me and if not I'm sure they'll go with me." Gwen replied.

"Yeah" her team backed her up.

"In jail you can't skate and don't you guys want to be the best?" Sunni asked.

"We are the best." Gwen protested.

"Yeah because the best team needs to steal, and vandalize other people's property." Sunni argued.

Gwen thought about what she said for a moment. "Even if we didn't we'd still be the best."

"Yeah but if you keep it up you'll be the best behind bars." Sunni said trying to make her realize.

"Not like I want to do it, it's because I want to show the girls that their leader is someone who is tough and fearless." Gwen said explaining her reasons.

"You dummy, you think your are leader because your fearless?" Maddie asked.

"We chose you because you're the only one who can keep us in check." Ava and Carmen added.

"You only pretend to steal because you like to see us happy." Tori added.

"What do you pretend?" Gwen asked still trying to act tough.

"We know you always go back or leave money after we take things." Maddie replied.

Gwen started to tear up a bit. "That's a lie I always take what I want and never leave anything."

"Maybe if we weren't a bad influence you might not feel like you have too." Carmen replied.

"I'm sorry gals thought if I just let you do what you want you'll be happy and stay on the team." Gwen said.

"We stay because we have fun being with each other. Not to mention your a really great leader." said Ava trying to care her up.

"Yeah." the other girls agreed.

"If that's how you gals feel then let's change the way we are become a more positive team starting now." Gwen stated wiping her eyes.

"Let's do it." the girls replied.

Gwen turned to face Sunni once again. "Well if you want to you could help us become a more positive team." Gwen suggested.

"I'll be more then happy to help." Sunni smiled.

"Well then gang want this to count as Sunni initiation to help us to go a straight path and become a better team?" Gwen asked her team.

The replied by surrounding Gwen and Sunni and all did a big group hug to celebrate the new Beach City Brawlers with a team manager to help them stay in check.

"Thanks for accepting me guys and you know I can't always be there?" Sunni asked.

"Don't worry because as captain I'll make sure my team follows the new rules of BcB.

End Chapter 16.

 **Okay everyone that's it for chapter sixteen of our story, "Steven Universe: The Next Generation", and we know that it has been a while we wrote the last chapter and we would like to apologize for that. Anyway we like for to continue to read on as Sunni and her cousin's journey to become the next generation of Crystal gem continue. So until next time my name is Jaroberts251 and his name is Shun Benitoite, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Temper Madness**

* * *

 **A/n: So this chapter will be about Charlotte undergoing some strange behavior and we know what it may seem like but it's just simple anger. With some possible reason for it, maybe.**

* * *

It was a Monday training session with Steven and Shun. The kids were having a little sparring match with their instructors. Steve was practicing with Sunni using shields. Charlotte and Ben had to take turns do to the fact Shun wanted to test them individually.

"Alright dad I won't miss this time," said Ben charging at his father read to punch when close enough.

Shun blocked his punch with ease and sent a light punch back at him. Ben quickly managed to dodge and send a barrage of punches back. Shun took a few of the blows and did a quick leg sweep to trip Ben up. When Ben hit the ground Shun then placed on knew on Ben's arm and held a fist front of Ben's face.

"Looks like I win," said Shun getting up off of Ben and reaching out a helping hand.

Ben accepted the help up and dusted himself off. "No fair dad, I thought it was just gonna be hand to hand combat."

"I never said anything about that but I guess I could have held more back," said Shun with a light chuckle.

"Yeah you could have," said Ben to himself as he walked towards Charlotte. "Looks like it's your turn sis."

"It's about time, now let me show you how it done little brother," said Charlotte with full confidence and walked past Ben.

"Dad I changed my mind I think you don't have to go any easier at all," Ben called out.

Shun made his gloves disappear and made his sword appear. "Very funny but I always go the same amount for each of you."

"I think you might have to go a little harder on me today Dad, because now I can do this..." said Charlotte making two swords appear.

"I forgot you can summon two swords now," said Ben.

Charlotte had a smile on her face. "Yeah and that mean dad has to use two against me as well."

"Nope I can still handle you with one," Shun replied.

"We'll see about that," said Charlotte charging at him and both swords.

Shun blocked both of them with his one sword and didn't let up. "I see you put more power into your swing because you had a running start."

"That's right but you haven't seen anything yet," Charlotte replied breaking the collision.

Next she collided on of her swords with his and used her extra for an advantage. She thrusted the other sword straightforward to get a hit. She managed to cut his shirt a bit and left a tear.

"What did I tell you?" Charlotte bragged.

"That was actually a little too close to drawing blood," Shun argued breaking the collision.

"I warned you I improved a lot," Charlotte replied quickly thinking nothing of it.

"Charlotte this a sparring/practice match, we're not suppose to actually try and hurt the other," said Shun not taking it as lightly as Charlotte is.

"If you want to whine about it dad, why don't you use both swords and fight for real?" Charlotte said with a sarcastic tone.

"If you gonna act childish about this, let's end the sparring match here," said Shun lowing his sword.

"I wasn't acting childish, I just wanted you to take me serious for a change!" Charlotte shouted.

Her shouting got Sunni's and Steven's attention away from their sparring to listen in. Before Shun could reply Charlotte start to send multiple strikes with her swords. Shun then had no choice but to counter each of them with his sword.

'She must be angry or else she'll be attacking with strategical hits and not wild shots,' thought Shun as he continued to blocked the strike. "Okay that's Enough!"

With that Shun stepped back for a second to glide his hand across the side of his sword and made the entire sword covered in ice. Next he slashed it at Charlotte's two swords with more strength than before and split them in half with a clean slice. Charlotte then fell to the floor is disbelief. Shun walked up to check if she's okay.

"Charlotte are you alri…." he said but Charlotte slapped his arm back. "I'm fine you don't have to say anything, I messed up."

Steven and the others walked up towards them to see what's up. "What happen?" Steven asked.

"Is everything okay?" Sunni asked.

"Why did thing go wrong everything was going fine?" Ben asked.

"Things got a little out of control," Shun replied.

"And by that he means I got reckless because I was acting stubborn," Charlotte replied telling them the real reason.

"Why?" Sunni asked wanting to learn more.

"Bec…..BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO TAKE ME MORE SERIOUSLY!" Charlotte shouted pointing at her dad.

"If this is about the two sword thing then we can talk about it later," Shun replied not wanting to deal with this right now.

"That's not the only thing dad, you and everyone else still treat us like kids but we're nearly teen. We should have more rights, like later curfews and harder training." Charlotte argued.

"Okay we hear you maybe we can work on some kind of agreement," said Steven trying to keep the peace.

"Daddy's right we can all agree on something," said Sunni agreeing with her dad.

"Yeah of course you take his side." Charlotte argued.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sunni asked not appreciating Charlotte's tone.

"It means you always like to do what your dad says." Charlotte answered back.

"Leave her alone Charlotte, you really need to calm down," Ben argued with her.

"Now you're agreeing with them to, if I can't depend on my brother then what good are y…." said Charlotte got carried on her stomach over Shun's shoulder. "Your out of line Charlotte you're going into your room to calm down."

After that was said Shun start walking towards the Temple with Charlotte over his shoulder and left the others to process what happened.

"I can't believe Charlotte just snapped and growled at us," said Sunni in shock.

"I mean I understand it being towards me for like a few minutes but you, Uncle Steven and Dad." Ben added. "What if she starts acting like that for now on?"

Steven placed his hands on both their head. "Don't think too much of it, I think she just needs to calm down after being upset. I'm sure she'll be back to normal in no time.

With that the week was filled with plenty of outburst and annoyance only getting worse as the week continued. Pearl gave everyone all the kids chores to do to learn discipline.

"Okay kids today you will have a different type of training and that's the art of discipline," Pearl stated explaining the listen.

"Yes Ma'am," the kids replied.

Ben got stuck with doing some dishes, Sunni got the honor of cleaning the living room and Charlotte got stuck mopping. Everything went fine until.

"Okay Auntie Pearl I finished organizing the couch," said Sunni taking a seat to get a breather.

"Well done Sunni, and I see you even stiffened up the pillow," Pearl commended her work.

"Pearl I finished washing the dishes," said Ben turning off the running water and drying his hand.

"Good work Ben, you can take a well deserved break too," said Pearl seeing how he worked hard.

"Will do" said Ben taking a seat on the couch one seat away from Sunni.

"Pearl I finished my chore as well," said Charlotte placing the mop in the bucket next to her.

"Wonderful you can take a break as wel…. Actually I need you to go over the floor again you missed a few spot," said Pearl noticing some spots don't look as clean.

"But why I worked just as hard as Ben and Sunni so I should get a break too," Charlotte argued.

"Both Ben and Sunni managed to do their chores without any errors," said Pearl explaining how the two things were different.

"I'll finish mopping after I get a break my hands and elbows are tired," Charlotte stated crossing her arms to show she won't back.

"You can't because if the water dries it will become more dirtier and difficult to clean later," Pearl explained why she should clean it now.

"If you want the dumb floor clean right you should do it yourself," Charlotte argued walking to the temple door and going into her room in annoyance.

Pearl let that little outburst go and decided to finish what Charlotte started. Later that day Charlotte even got angry at Ben and Sunni for a dumb reason. The kids were in Steven's and Connie's room playing gamecube and only had two controls to play so they had to take turns.

"Boom! I win again," Sunni cheered as her character on screen was in a victory pose.

"You're too good at this game, I didn't have a chance," said Ben coming up with an excuse. "Anyways Charlotte I guess it's your turn, and be careful Sunni's better than last time."

Ben handed Charlotte the controller and she got in position to face Sunni at her game. "Don't worry I'm sure I can beat her,"

"Yeah that is the same thing you said at training yesterday," Ben said under his breath.

Charlotte and Sunni started the game and it seemed like Charlotte might have had the upper hand but that couldn't have been more wrong. Sunni destroyed her and counter almost all her attacks.

"Looks like I win again," Sunni cheered for winning once again.

"No fair this controller must be broken cause I should have won," Charlotte argued.

"If you think that's true then we can switch controllers next time we face off," Sunni suggested. "Besides it's Ben's turn, hand him the controller."

"No I want to have a rematch right now so I can prove that match was not fair," Charlotte argued and refused to hand over the controller.

"Sunni just do as she says before she does another temper tantrum like before," said Ben not wanting to see Charlotte get ugly again.

Sunni nodded in agreement and switched controllers with Charlotte. They started the rematch and just like before Charlotte got crushed with ease.

"I guess I win again," said Sunni trying not to brag as much to keep Charlotte calm.

"Yeah guess you can't blame the controller now," said Ben seeing as Charlotte's claim was false.

Charlotte unexpectedly got up onto her feet and summoned her sword. Ben and Sunni watched in shock as they saw Charlotte thrust her sword thru the screw of the tv.

"What was that for!" Sunni shouted looking at the broken tv and tears starting to form.

"Not cool sis that's just being a sore loser," said Ben not sure how to take Charlotte's actions.

"I'm going out for a walk," said Charlotte in a low voice and walked out the door leaving Ben and Sunni with a broken tv.

Their parents eventually found out and grounded Charlotte for two week. This leads to the next problem of the week, happening just the next day. Charlotte was in the living room bored with nothing to do because she couldn't going anywhere without permission. Amethyst was in the kitchen doing some serious work.

"Hey Charlotte do you think this sandwich I made should be a new home record or what?" Amethyst asked looking up at her sandwich that nearly touched the ceiling.

"Yeah, that's great," said Charlotte not even giving the sandwich or her mom so much of as a glance.

"Come on kiddo I know you're in a bad mood because you can't leave but you can help me by holding up the sandwich so I can start to eat it," Amethyst suggest needing some help.

"No thanks mom I'm sure you got this," said Charlotte not caring much about her mom needing help.

"No I'm serious, I think this thing could fall if someone is not holding up the support," Amethyst explained.

"If it will help this dumb sandwich talk be over with I guess I'll help," said Charlotte walking towards her mom.

"That's my girl and when I finish this we can talk about why you've been acting weird the past few days," said Amethyst starting to stretch up to the top of her sandwich.

Charlotte placed her hands at the base of the tall sandwich to stop it from tipping over. "Yeah because I really want to be told how I 'over reacted' towards the others."

"Hey….you gotta admit….you were acting bratty," said Amethyst will starting to eat the sandwich.

"No I wasn't! I think I reacting the way I always do," said Charlotte taking her hand off the sand which to argue.

"Woah….Charlotte don't take your hands off the base," said Amethyst not wanting to make a mess and clean it.

"I don't care! I knew I would be hearing this from dad but from you to." Charlotte argued pounding her hand on the table. "And also this sandwich is a complete waste of time!"

After that was said the sandwich began to break apart. Amethyst managed to catch most of it but the other part fell all over Charlotte.

"Woah Charlotte are you alright?" Amethyst asked making sure if she's okay.

"I would be if there wasn't lettuce, ham, mayo, cheese, tomato, and mustard all over me," Charlotte argued swatting some things off of her.

"Hey I told you not to let go of the base," Amethyst said trying to make light of the situation.

"What part of this is should be taken lightly? You shouldn't have even made that stupid sandwich in the first place!" Charlotte shouted.

"First don't shout at me, second go get cleaned off and while you're at it wash off that attitude you've been having because it's starting to get old," Amethyst ordered wanting to do as she was told.

"Fine but I won't help clean up your mess," said Charlotte walking to the bathroom to get cleaned.

"Don't worry Pearl won't have much to clean after I'm done but you're in more trouble when the other get back young lady," Amethyst said letting her know the mess won't be an issue for her.

The days after weren't too bad but Sunday was the day the problem will be needing some look into. Charlotte was allowed to go to the barn and help Peridot after training was long over.

"Okay Charlotte please sit in the modified couch to see how the automatic confitter works," said Peridot giving her some instructions.

"Okay Peridot," Charlotte replied taking a seat on the couch.

Just as she sat on the couch the cushions began to set into a comfortable setting custom for Charlotte's needs.

"Okay everything seems to running just fine," said Peridot typing into her screen.

"This so comfy, I wonder if the bottom pops open for your feet to rest?" said Charlotte to herself reaching for the lever on the side.

"Okay now whatever you do don't touch the lever, Jasper was managed tire some of the fabric so there's some loss wiring," Peridot warned her.

Charlotte hadn't heard the warning in time and touched the lever only to have a small electrical current run thru her body. The shock managed to leave Charlotte's hair all frizzy and made the couch shut down.

"Are you okay Charlotte?" Peridot asked noticing her hair's a mess and couch looks off.

Charlotte didn't give a response and immediately summoned her sword out. Next she began to start slashing the couch and ripping apart the fabric and revealing stuffing.

"Charlotte I know you're mad about the small shock but that doesn't give you a right to destroy the machine," said Peridot telling her to stop.

Charlotte ignored Peridot's demand and continued as she pleased. Peridot new it would be futile to try and reason with her.

"If that's how it's gonna be," said Peridot using her limb enhancers as a tractor beam to lift up Charlotte away from the machine. "Time to deal with this issue."

With that Peridot along with Charlotte in the tractor beam she warped them to the Temple. Back at the Temple everyone was there doing their own things. Jasper, Lapis, Garnet and Pearl were having a nice chat, while Steven, Sunni, Ben, Shun, and Amethyst were playing a board game. The warp pad activated and Peridot warped in with Charlotte in her tractor beam.

"Is that Charlotte inside the tractor beam?" Steven asked noticing her inside the beam first.

The other turned around to face them as Peridot walked towards the living room. "I'm your would like to know why she's in the tractor beam."

"Yup" Amethyst replied.

"What did she do?" Shun asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"This little clod wrecked the machine I was making some repairs on," Peridot replied getting upset.

"Wait by machine do mean the automatic couch I asked you to fix?" asked Jasper hearing the word repairs.

"Anyways I know the others have been having problems with her all week and I want you as her caretakers to deal it immediately," Peridot ordered wanting the problem solved.

"We've been meaning to get around to that but we just had things coming up," Amethyst replied.

"Guess if grounding doesn't work we need to come up with something more effective," said Shun trying to come up with something.

"Don't care what it is just do it before another one of my machines is damaged," said Peridot begin to rock the tractor beam holding Charlotte.

"They'll come up with something but first put Charlotte down before you make her vomit from shaking the beam to much," Steven stated.

Peridot did as told and place Charlotte safely on the ground and removed the tractor beam.

"I guess I'll go to my room now," said Charlotte about to start walking.

"Nope you're staying right here before you start destroying something else," Shun said making her stop in her track.

"Just to make sure you stay in our sites," said Amethyst moving to Shun's lap and left a spot open on the couch.

Charlotte crossed her arms and took a seat next to her parents as they thought about how to deal with the problem this time. Eventually Garnet walked up to them with an idea in mind.

"Okay I have an idea," she stated.

"Great what did you come up with?" Steven, Shun and Amethyst asked.

"I'll personally teach her about controlling her anger thru meditation," Garnet replied.

"I don't know, would that even work?" Amethyst asked.

"Garnet knows the outcome of almost everything so I have no doubts it will," Shun replied.

Steven nodded in agreement, "That's right and she's usually never wrong."

"Okay if you guys say so," Amethyst trusting both of their judgements.

"Okay now that's out of the way, Charlotte let's have a one on one private session just you and I," said Garnet ready to start.

"It's not one on one because you're two different gems," Charlotte replied correcting her.

"Charlotte, let Garnet try and help you thru this phase your going thru," said Shun wanting her to allow the help.

"I don't know," said Charlotte not even wanting to give it a try.

"If you do we'll give you extra dessert and if you don't enjoy being grounded till you're 80," said Amethyst letting her know to do it.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Charlotte's head. "At least I get something outta being forced to do something."

"If you want a one on one session then maybe this will be better," said Garnet beginning to glow.

Garnet unfused back into Ruby and Sapphire. Everyone was a bit shocked Garnet actually unfused for Charlotte.

"I guess that could work," said Charlotte glad it will actually be one on one.

"Don't worry everything will be fine everyone, Pearl mind if we use your room? The waterfalls will make it easier to concentrate," Sapphire asked.

"Of course, whatever you need," Pearl allowed it.

"Come Charlotte let us begin," said Sapphire walking towards the Temple door.

"Yeah okay," said Charlotte not to happy they're really doing it.

With that Sapphire opened the door to Pearl's room and entered with Charlotte right behind her. The door closed and they left everyone wondering how will it go.

"You think she can actually help her?" Steven asked.

"Of course Sapphire can she can do anything she puts her mind too," said Ruby trying to reassure him.

"I hope so," said Ben and Sunni.

"Have a little faith in her she hasn't completely lost it," Shun stated.

"He's right we have to trust this will work and make everything better," Amethyst added. "We getting back to game now?"

"Mind if I play to keep my mind off of Sapphy?" Ruby asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement accepting Ruby as a late player to the game.

"Before we start up again, Amethyst give me back to money from the game you stole from me," Shun demand.

"Rat I guess I couldn't take it without you realizing it," said Amethyst upset she was found out.

Everyone started laughing as they began playing again and Sapphire started the meditation with Charlotte. Charlotte and Sapphire were at the highest water platform in Pearl's room.

"Are you ready to begin Charlotte?" Sapphire asked.

"What's the point of even doing this?" Charlotte asked.

"The point is to help and stop your anger from taking hold of you before you use it is to destroy your life," Sapphire replied.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked a bit curious.

"I looked into your future and it seems you let the anger get the better of you," Sapphire replied walking towards Charlotte. "Would you like to see what I'm talking about?"

Charlotte thought about it think there's no way that could happen to her or could it. "I guess so."

With that Sapphire gave Charlotte a small kiss on her forehead to start the future vision. Charlotte was confused why she did that for but then noticed her environment started changing around her and she saw a person that looked just like her but more sad.

"So what if none of them answer my calls, I don't need them anyways," said the woman sitting on wooden chair.

The person then reached over to grab a picture frame from the nearby stand. She looked at the photo and examined it.

"Dammit it's bad enough Ben didn't answer me but Sunni too. First time in two years, maybe they finally gave up on me," said the women in a sad voice.

"Wait could this woman be…?" said Charlotte as she continue watching it and seems as if the woman can't tell if anyways else is in the room.

Next the woman threw the frame at the spot Charlotte standing at and Charlotte had no choice but to scream and jump out of the way.

"Don't you know it's rude to throw stuff at people?" Charlotte shouted getting angry.

The woman got out of her seat and walked to where Charlotte was standing. Charlotte expected the woman to do something to her and got every nervous so she flinched. When Charlotte opened her eyes she saw the lady on the floor starting to pick up the glass from the frame.

"I don't blame them every time they tried to help I just pushed them away," said the woman and could be seen starting to tear up as she picked up the glass.

"I feel bad for this lady," said Charlotte watching as the woman continued cleaning up her mess.

As the woman was almost finished picking up the glass she got cut by a piece she picked up wrong. The woman's finger started bleed but she continued picking up the glass. She quickly finished up and dumped it in the trash.

"God that hurt, now I need a stupid bandage because I was being a dummy and broke a frame with a picture of my family," she argued to herself out loud getting mad.

"That was a big 180°," said Charlotte seeing the lady go from weak rabbit to fiery fox.

"Man I really hate those guys for not trying hard enough," said the woman placing a bandage on her finger.

"It's not their fault your were so stubborn and angry!" Charlotte shouted getting angry at the woman.

The lady went off as if she had heard nothing walked to fridge to get a can soda. Next she chugged the can of soda and crushed the can as well as tossed it in the sink.

"Whatever it's my life," the woman opening the front door and slammed it close as she left.

"What's wrong with that woman, all she does is not care about what people tell her and gets mad for it," Charlotte argued to herself.

Before Charlotte knew it she was back in Pearl's room with Sapphire in front of her.

"Do you see what I mean now, Charlotte?" Sapphire asked.

"Wait you saying that old lady with the angry problems was me, there is no way that I would turn out like that woman." Charlotte said.

"I can assure you that if you continue down the path that you're going down now that it will happen, but you're still young so there still time for you to change, would you like to change your faith that destiny already predicted for you?" Sapphire asked, extending her hand out to Charlotte.

Charlotte was a little nervous about it, but accepted Sapphire's hand and says, "Yeah let's do it."

"I knew you would say that." Sapphire smiles.

The two were now sitting on the floor as they both appeared to be mediating.

"Hmmm... Auntie Sapphire, what are we supposed to be doing?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"We're not supposed to do anything mediation is a way to channel all the anger in a person's body, but it requires absolute patience and concentration." Sapphire said.

"I can't really concentrate because I can only think that future vision, you showed me earlier and how I really want to prevent that from happening." Charlotte replied.

"Then don't think about it to achieve total enlightenment in mediating you must completely clear your head from all thoughts." Sapphire explained.

"Alright I'll try." Charlotte replied.

Charlotte then took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she began trying clear her head of all her thoughts and emotion in order to relax, but as she began to do that she started to hear a voice in the back of her head talking to her:

"Charlotte, what do you think you're doing wasting your time like this don't you have something better do."

"Who, who is there?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly who I am. I am your other half." The voice said.

"My other half?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Yeah your other half, you know the side that been helping you out these past few days." The voice said.

"Wait so every mean thing I did these past few day was all because of you?" Charlotte asked.

"I wouldn't consider those things being mean I would consider them being expressing how I truly have felt about the situation and besides I didn't do it all by myself because you kinda had a hand in it to, so we're both to blame here." The voice said.

"H-h-how long have you been with me?" Charlotte asked.

"I've always been with you back to when you and Ben were first created, but I was remained hidden in the back of your head that was until you got really upset that you weren't being taken seriously by dad and then I finally got my chance to shine." The voice said.

"Well you may be apart of me that doesn't explain how you made us treat our family, that was just mean." Charlotte replied.

"You're tell me that you would rather put on a fake smile and lie to your family instead of telling them how you really feel then that makes you weak." The voice said.

"No I'm not afraid of telling them how I really feel, but what you had us do, don't you think you were making us overreacting a little bit." Charlotte asked.

"Overreacting! You think we were overreacting, nothing we did was overreacting it was all in good terms." The voice said.

"You may see it in good terms, but I see it as a way that gonna drag our family away in the future, so I would like if you would stop what you're doing." Charlotte said.

"You would like to stop and what let Dad and the other not take your serious anymore?" The voice asked.

"Neither Dad nor the other hadn't taken me any serious with your help because they are thinking that I am a selfish brat with an angry problem, now so I'm asking to please stop before you causes what happened to us in Auntie Sapphire's future vision to come true." Charlotte said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing and of all people and gem it's you telling me to stop, you really have gone soft on me haven't you." The voice said.

"No I just want to do what best for me and my family." Charlotte replied.

"It appears that you choose them over me, well don't worry you can have them because I won't be around to help you anymore." The voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked

The voice didn't reply to Charlotte's question, suddenly Charlotte felt a power that caused Charlotte open her eyes as she snapped out of her mediation as she caught Sapphire attention.

"Charlotte are you okay?" She asked.

The girl grabbed her head in as it felt like she was getting a headache, but she shook it off and she looked at Sapphire and smiled.

"Yeah Auntie, I think I'm just fin…" Charlotte started, but was interrupted as she grabbed hold of the throat like she was choking, then she got up and started stumbling as she tried to walk. Charlotte's body was soon surrounded in a black aura, the girl then drop down to all fours as she began the dark aura began separating itself from Charlotte.

After that was took place, Sapphire ran up to Charlotte as she tried to comfort her. "Charlotte are you sure that you're okay?" She asked.

"I thought I was at first, but now I'm sure that I'm okay, now." Charlotte replied, weakly smiling.

"Oh I'm glad that you're okay because you I wouldn't want you to miss the show." a voice said.

'Wait that voice?' Charlotte thought.

Charlotte and Sapphire, then looked over to see that the dark aura that separated itself from Charlotte had taken form. As they looked at the figure to see that it was a female and they also noticed that she looks an awful lot like Charlotte except her skin was completely gray, she her hair was black instead of white, her eyes were dark red, and she was wearing a black t-shirt with the words, 'EVIL LIVE', written in red on it.

"Charlotte, who is that?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know, but I think is me." Charlotte replied.

"You almost had it, I used to be you, Charlotte, but since after our little talk I decided that it was time for me leave and so I split us up, so you could be that weakling you want to be while I can be the fulfilling warrior that I want to be. So you can say that I'm Charlotte 2.0, but I'm casting away that name as I don't want to reminded of the weaker half of myself." The figure said.

"Alright then what shall we call you?" Charlotte asked.

"You may call me, Harper." The voice said.

As they examined the girl, Charlotte turned to Sapphire and she asked, "Auntie Sapphire, why is there a clone of me?"

"Charlotte that isn't a clone that is you. It appears that all that untamed anger you had must've been too unstable, so it broke free from your body and decided to take a form of it own." Sapphire explained.

Harper started to clap her hand as she said, "Well great detective work, Auntie Sapphire, not that I would expect anything less from the one who can see all before it even happens, but tell me Auntie did you see this coming?" Harper asked.

The gem on Harper's left hand started to glow as she summoned a sword just like Charlotte's sword and she got into a battle stance.

"Charlotte it look like Harper has access to your abilities, so it's up to you to defeat her." Sapphire said, looking at Charlotte.

"Me? Why can't you do it because I'm sure that you should be able to take her on after all with your future vision, you can obviously predict all her moves." Charlotte replied.

"I could do it, but it wasn't my fault that someone's here anger got out of control that lead to this in the first place, now is it? So since you started this mess I think it'll be best that you end." Sapphire said.

Charlotte groaned as she replied, "Yeah you're right it's my fault that she even here, so it's my responsibility to take care of her."

Sapphire smiled as she patted Charlotte on her back as she said, "Good girl and I'll be rooting for you, Charlotte."

"Thanks Sapphire." Charlotte replied.

Sapphire walked over to the side as she took a seat on the ground. Charlotte summoned up her sword as she walked up to Harper and got into a battle stance.

"Really they chose you to battle it's like they want me to win, oh well you'll be a good warm up seeing as you're my weaker half." Harper said.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, because I'm much more dangerous with a clear head." Charlotte replied.

"We'll see about that," said Harper throwing a slash at Charlotte.

Charlotte managed to counter the slash with a slash of her own. The two collided swords and wouldn't give an inch.

"Not bad for a fake," said Charlotte, admiring Harper's skills.

"Unlike you I'm full of them," said Harper, breaking the collision and kick Charlotte in the stomach.

Charlotte rolled backed onto the ground after being kicked and got back up slowly.

"Like I didn't see that coming," said Charlotte tugging her right arm back with sword handle in hand.

With that Harper fell back on her back in that instant. Harper shock off her daze and noticed Charlotte's sword wrapped around her ankle.

"Neat trick kid but not good enough," said Harper cutting off Charlotte's sword from her ankle and running up towards her.

Harper begins to unleash a barrage of slashes at a defensiveness Charlotte. Charlotte managed to avoid serious damage but still got a few cut here and there for being too slow. Charlotte decided to stop dodging and send a punch back at Harper. Harper stepped back and avoided the punch.

"You call that a punch?" said Harper making her sword disappear and clenching her fist.

She then punched Charlotte on the chest and kneed her in the stomach again. Charlotte recovered quickly and slugged her in face. Harper then punched Charlotte on the face as well. Both girls feel to the floor and tried to catch their breaths.

"Are you okay Charlotte?" Sapphire called out.

Charlotte slowly gave her a thumbs up, "So...Harper...ready to call it quits?"

"Like I'd go back to being you," said Harper, marking her sword appear quickly.

Next she swung her sword at Charlotte once again but was evaded by another sword.

"When did you?" Harper asked.

"I thought if you know how I think then I should know how you think as well,"Charlotte replied.

"You just got lucky!" Harper shouted.

With that both girls got up to their feet and started clashes swords once again. Charlotte sent a strike at Harper's legs but she jumped up to avoid it. Harper then sent a strike at Charlotte's head but she slid underneath it to avoid it.

"Harper let's end this with our fist," Charlotte suggested.

"Why you know you can't win with your sword," said Harper knowing Charlotte is at her limit.

"That's not it!" Charlotte argued.

"Then let's not waste anymore time!" Harper shouted, thrusting her sword poled at Charlotte.

Charlotte quickly side stepped out of the way only to do a 180° and uppercut Harper with her sword guard on her handle. Harper fell flat on the floor and Charlotte pointed her sword right at her.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me," Harper demanded seeing she lost.

"Harper I can't just get rid of you," Charlotte replied.

"Don't be such a little coward! Finish me you spineless wimp!" Harper shouted.

Charlotte began to move her sword forward and Harper flinched. When Harper opened her eyes she saw the sword jammed into the ground besides her.

"Why?" Harper asked confused about the whole thing.

"Because you're an important part of me that I can't leave behind." Charlotte replied.

"Don't forget I made everyone in your family made at you and now they can hardly stand you," Harper reminded her.

"I know that but it's not like I can go thru life only thinking positive because there are also negatives," Charlotte replied. "And you taught me something important today."

"An what would that be?" Harper asked.

Charlotte helped Harper up and gave her a hug, "I'm strong enough to thing on my own wither I'm angry or nervous."

"Yeah whatever," Harper replied.

"I won't forget you Harper because we're one and the same," Charlotte stated.

"I guess I'm a dummy too because I forgot about that," Harper replied, giving Charlotte a hug back. "Staying positive might not be a bad thing."

"Neither is getting upset," Charlotte replied.

Charlotte gave Harper one last hug and when she opened her eyes Harper was gone and Charlotte felt a strange feeling around her.

"Looks like you did it," said a familiar voice.

Charlotte saw Sapphire walking towards her, "Yeah I beat her and got her to join me again."

"I meant you managed to get the balance back in your body but yeah that too," said Sapphire. "You ready to end the meditation?"

"Wait I thought it ended when Harper got released?"Charlotte asked.

"An emotion can't take form outside the body and can only be formed inside the mind," Sapphire explained. "We're in your mind and I'm the exit pass, are you ready to go?"

"Yes but first," said Charlotte then gave Sapphire a hug. "Thank you for helping me Aunt Sapphire."

"Always happy to help," Sapphire replied giving her back a hug as well.

With that Sapphire ended the meditation with her and Charlotte both opening their eyes and in the lotus formation. Sapphire helps Charlotte up and they walk out of the room. Everyone seems to have changed spots Ruby, Ben, Sunni and Steven were still playing the board game, Jasper, Lapis, Shun and Peridot were having a conversation and Pearl was serving some dinner, Amethyst already began to eat.

Sapphire cleared her throat to get everyone attention, "Well we're done."

"And how did it go Sapphire? Charlotte?" Ruby asked trying to know how it went.

"Why don't you see for yourself," said Sapphire giving Charlotte a small nodded to begin her apologies.

Charlotte nodded and began making her way to Steven, Sunni and Ben first while everyone else minded their own business but had an ear available to hear what she was about to say.

"Uncle Steven I'm sorry about destroying the tv in a blind rage. Ben, Sunni I'm sorry for being a massive pain to be around the entire week and messing up class. I hope you three can forgive me."

"I forgive you Charlotte," said Steven rubbing her head.

"Haha thanks, Ben, Sunni what about you guys?" Charlotte asked.

Sunni gave a smile and nod, "I accept your apology."

Ben gave her a smile as well as a thumbs up, "You're forgiven sis."

Charlotte next walked up to Peridot who was still a little upset about her machine being thrashed up.

"Aunt Peridot I'm so so so so very sorry about what I did to your machine and if you'd like I'll help you fix it up."

Peridot starred her right in the eyes as if she was looking into her very soul, "Very well Charlotte and we can also get to fixing that Tv Steven asked me to fix."

"Does that mean?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I forgive you and do try not to break my machines again," said Peridot giving her a smile.

Charlotte gave her a smile to assure her she won't and walked up to Pearl for the next apology.

"Umm...Pearl I would like to apologize for not completing my work on cleaning and I'll work twice as hard next time."

Pearl placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder "I know you meant no ill well towards me but please next time listen to instructions,"

"I will" Charlotte replied.

"Good I humbly accept your apology," said Pearl finally accepting the apology.

"Thanks Pearl I'll even do extra work next time," said Charlotte moving towards her mom who was eating and noticed Shun moved right next to her.

"So you learned your lesson kiddo?" Amethyst asked resting on arm on the table and laying her head on top.

"Cause we want to know if you really did or not," Shun added also doing the same pose as Amethyst but opposite.

"Yes, I have and I apologize to everyone," Charlotte replied. "Well except you two."

"What did you apologize for?" Amethyst asked.

"F-For being a pain in the neck to deal with all week and over reacting for being angry," Charlotte replied.

"What's gonna happen next time you get angry at something someone did?" Shun asked.

"W-Well I'll try not to overreact as bad as I did this past week," Charlotte replied still a little nervous.

"What if it was as bad as this time?" Amethyst asked continuing the questions.

"If I do get as bad as I did now again I would accept any punishments you or dad give me because I deserve it," Charlotte replied giving her a full answer.

"You think she's in the clear?" Shun asked letting out a smile.

Amethyst leaned back in her chair, "Yup, I think we gave her enough questions to get a straight answer."

Charlotte looked at her parents with a confused look on her face. "What are you two talking about?"

"We just decided you're really over that being angry phase and moved on," Amethyst replied.

"You might be cleared but your still gonna have to finish being grounded and only allowed to go to the barn to help Peridot," said Shun.

"That's more than fair for what I did," said Charlotte accepting the terms. "Of wait I still need to apologize to you two."

"We're your parents we have to forgive you," Shun replied.

"And you already gave us a good reason to after learning your lesson," Amethyst added.

Charlotte started tearing up a bit and ran around the table to hug them both.

"I'm sorry for being bad this week and thank you for forgiving me."

"Hey now didn't we just say you didn't need to apologize?" said Amethyst in a light tone.

"Just let her get it all out," said Shun giving them both a hug.

"You really did it my laughy Sapphy," said Ruby walking right up to Sapphire who was observing.

"I didn't do anything except guide her to learning from her mistakes," Sapphire replied.

"I'm glad she apologized to everyone but…" said Ruby.

"But you want some type of apology too cause everyone got one," Sapphire finished her sentence.

"Yeah" said Ruby.

Sapphire placed her hand on Ruby's cheek, "Then hows this? I'm sorry for being gone for so long."

Next she connected their lips and Ruby accepted it with not struggle.

"How was it?" Sapphire asked.

"It was magical," Ruby replied.

End Chapter 17.

* * *

 **There you have it folks that's the end of chapter 17 and we hope it was to your liking. Rates and reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any suggestions to help improve the story please feel free to PM Jarobert251 or Myself.**

 **I Shun Benitoite would like to apologize for the long wait I haven't been feeling good the past few weeks and my partner Jaroberts251 was a bit busy with his other stories so I worked on the story almost single handedly. But now I'm one hundred back up to speed and he's finished one of his newest chapters so we'll try and have a new chapter out sooner next time around. Anyways this is Shun B. And Jaroberts251 signing out and stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **Factured**_

Pearl, Garnet, Sunni, Ben and Charlotte are walking through the sand of Beta Kindergarten as they appeared to be looking for something.

"Aww I'm so bored." Ben groaned loudly.

"Ben be quiet you might scare it off." Charlotte shushing him.

"But Charlotte I'm so bored and how do we know if this creature is even here maybe it could've move on to a different sector or something." Ben complained.

"Don't worry Ben it's here I know it." Garnet said.

"Yeah Ben, you should trust Auntie Garnet on this one her future vision is never wrong on this kinda things." Sunni implied.

Ben rolled his eyes as he says, "Alright fine."

The five of them continued to walking through the desert as they continued to walk they were sooner stopped by Pearl.

"Hey what going on Auntie Per-" Sunni asked before being shushed by Pearl.

"I see the target just ahead." Pearl said, pointing head of her.

They looked ahead to see a medium sized lizard looking creature as it appears to be looking around the area. Seeing the creature, the group huddled up as they tried come up with a plan.

"Alright guys, the target is in sight now all we is a full proof plan to capture and contain it." Garnet said.

"We don't need a plan do you see the size of that thing it I'm pretty sure it should be easy to contain it." Ben said, cocky.

"Don't get in over your head Ben remember that this is a corrupted gem and those shouldn't be taken lightly." Pearl said.

"Yeah, yeah corrupted gem and all that blah blah, now if you'll excuse me I need handle some business." Ben replied.

Ben broke out of the group huddle and went charging at the charging at the creature.

"Ben get back her aww I totally tell that he has the personality of his mother." Pearl said, annoyed.

Ben made his way to the creature, he stopped as he said, "Hey Lizard face," The creature turned towards him as he continued, "My family says that you're supposed to be a corrupted gem and that you're supposed to be some sort threat, but to be honest I'm not seeing it, so how about you show me some of the corrupted gem powers you have in stored."

The creature continued to look at him for a moment until he decided to ignore him and run off into the distance.

Seeing this Ben got mad, "Hey where are you going get back here," than ran off after it the rest of the gang watched as they sweatdropped anime style.

"Well that was an embarrassing sight." Pearl says.

"Yeah it was." Sunni and Charlotte agreed.

"Okay guys let go get Ben before he does something stupid." Garnet said.

"It's way too late for that." Charlotte replied.

The four of them head off in the search for Ben and the corrupted gem, meanwhile Ben was hot on the trail of corrupted gem.

"Hey stop running you coward and used to call yourself a Crystal gem or even a soldier of Homeworld I had lunchmeat that was more tougher than you!" Ben shouted

The corrupted gem soon found itself in a dead end and turned around to see Ben blocking the exit.

"Ha got nowhere else to go you're trapped and now you'll have no other choice but to fight me now." Ben said as he tried to catch his breath.

Ben took a step forward and the creature back up into the corner. Ben then summoned his gloves preparing to attack, but the corrupted gem took a massive deep breath and let out a loud screech that Ben made his gloves disappeared as he covered his ears. To his unknowing the screech was so loud that it loosen some of the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The corrupted gem's screech came to a stop and Ben uncovered his ears.

"Haha I got to admit that some screech you got, but it gonna take more to stop m-" Ben said before an enormous stalactite fell on him.

Seeing that Ben was down the creature quickly made it's way to past him and ran off leaving him underneath the stalactite. Once it was gone, the other soon showed up to find Ben.

"Ben!" They all shouted running up to him.

They all made their way to Ben and Garnet summoned her gauntlets as she move the stalactite off of him. Once she removed the stalactite off him they all comfort him.

"Ben are you alright, what exactly happened and where the corrupted gem?" Pearl asked.

Ben groaned as he said, "I had it corned until it released some kind of sonic screech that made this thing fall on me."

"So it got away, but are you alright Ben?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah I so- Aww my arm!" Ben shouted caressing his right arm.

"Your arm do you think it could've broken it?" Pearl asked.

"Impossible I'm the toughest gem in my team, so I should be the least likely one of us to get hurt." Ben said.

"If that so then try moving your arm then, bro." Charlotte suggested.

"Fine as a matter fact I will just to prove you two-" Ben replied, trying to use his arm, but failed to move it, "Awww my arm! I-I-It hurts!"

"Oh no you hurt your arm we need to get to home to get you healed quickly." Pearl says.

"Get me home? But what about the mission to capture that corrupted gem?" Ben asked.

"We'll have to come back for it later but as of right now your injury is our top priority." Garnet said.

Ben face turned sad as he says, "Fine if we have too."

With that Garnet picked Ben up over her shoulder and the gang left to warp pad.

Later at that house, the five were all in the living room: Garnet, Sunni, and Charlotte sitting on the couch, while Ben was sitting at the counter now where a purple casted on his right arm as it was hanging from an arm sling as they all watched as Pearl was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Pearl calm down there's no need to worry about I'm sure that Shun and Amethyst will understand if we just explain what happened." Garnet said.

"Explain? Explain that during a mission we lost track of one of their children and allowed him to go after a corrupted gem and themselves injured in the process. Yeah try explaining that to someone like Amethyst or Shun." Pearl replied.

"Well it's better we do that instead of trying to hide it because it will get way more serious than." Garnet said.

"Yeah, but I-oh wait a minute why didn't I think of it earlier we can just get Steven to heal Ben with his healing split that way we don't have to worry about telling Amethyst and Shun," Pearl stated,looking at Sunni, "Sunni, where is your father?"

"Ehh sorry Pearl, but Dad is helping out grandpa for the day at the car wash and won't be back until dinner time." Sunni says.

"Ohhh well I guess that idea is out." Pearl said, starting to think of an idea.

"Hey Auntie Pearl don't be to hard on yourself it was just a little accident that all." Sunni replied.

"Yeah Auntie it was just an accident so what if Ben broken his arm it could've been a lot worse like he could broken both legs or his gem could've got cracked or worse could've been broken, but something good could've happen like the stalactite could've hit him in the head and knock some sense into him." Charlotte said.

"Oh hahaha very funny Charlotte." Ben said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey I'm just saying you should learn by now that you can't just go into a battle with a plan and I sure that you probably learned that by now." Charlotte said.

"The only thing I learned is that today no matter how strong you think you are you can still get hurt, so back off." Ben replied.

Charlotte got an angry look on her face as she said, "Why you little-" before she was stopped by Sunni who said, "Calm down Charlotte, Ben is just upset that he fractured his arm and instead of teasing him about it, we should be trying to cheer him up and take his mind off of it."

"I guess you're right." Charlotte replied, calming down, "Sorry Ben are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm, but it's a little disappointing not being that strong of a gem that I thought I was." Ben says, looking at his arm in the cast.

"Hey don't worry about it Ben when Dad comes back and heals your arm, me and Charlotte are willing to help you with anything that you required two arms to do." Sunni said.

"Thanks cuz, but I don't think that be necessary because I'm still the same person/ Crystal gem with or without a handicap holding me back." Ben says, hopping out of his seat.

"Trying to make it through the day without letting your temporary disability slow you down, you really are a brave gem, Benoit Quartz." Garnet says.

"Heh thanks Auntie Garnet." Ben smiled rubbing the back of his head with his left arm.

"Well it good that you're taking injuring yourself so lightly, but how will your parents take it that got hurt on our watch." Pearl implied, nervously.

"I'm not sure, but if our know my parents as well myself, they'll be mad with you'll at first Pearl, but as time goes by they learned that it wasn't entirely your fault and will learn to forgive you." Ben said, making Pearl feel better, "Besides Mom and Dad are across the world eating sushi in Tokyo and you know my mom she likes to eat more than one severing so it'll be a while before they'll be back."

Once that was said as if on cue the warp pad suddenly activated catching everyone's attention as Ben sweatdropped and said, "Well it looks like I spoke too soon."

The warp pad soon turned off as it revealed Shun and Amethyst standing their with bags in their hands. The duo looked to see most of the group in the room and Amethyst was the first to greet as she said, "Hey guys, we're back!"

"Oh hey Shun, Amethyst, you two back so soon, how was y'all trip?" Pearl asked, nervously.

"It was great especially when we got to taste all different kinds of sushi." Amethyst replied.

"Yeah it was awesome, but the only down part was that me and Amethyst sort of ate this Japanese restaurant out of business." Shun said.

"Hey that was mostly your fault for challenging me to an eating contest." Amethyst replied looking at Shun.

"Well it looks like you two had a terrific time." Pearl says.

"It was wonderful I feel as if was 2,000 years old again," Amethyst replied happily, "But before we forget Shun and I brought some gift while we were so while y'all are opening them you can tell us how did the mission to the Beta Kindergarten, go."

"Oh yeah the mission... um about that it... um." Pearl started before being interrupted by Garnet, who said, "It's been postponed."

"Postponed, why? Did something happened?" Shun asked, curious.

"Well you see there was accident involving the creature that we had to give up our pursuit of it for the day." Pearl said.

"Really what could that thing possibly do that was so bad that you had to give up on the mission?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl took a deep breath and she said, "Okay I'm a little too nervous to tell you, so I think it would be better if we show you instead. Ben would you please."

Shun and Amethyst became more curious as they looked at each other before for a moment turning their attention back to Pearl. Ben soon came out showing his arm in a sling, once he came into view a look of shock and worried came across Amethyst and Shun's faces as they looked to see their middle son in his arm sling.

"Hey mom. Hi dad." Ben greeted waving his unbroken hand.

"OH MY GOD! Ben what the hell happened to you?!" Amethyst asked, tossing her bags to the side and running over to him.

"Ben are you alright, how did this happened?" Shun asked, worried.

"Well you see I tried to go up against the corrupted gem all by myself and it ran away from me, so I chased after it without thinking twice and the stupid thing ended up leading me to a dead and dropped a huge stalactite on me," Ben explained, getting upset but calmed down, "But don't worry it was just a little accident."

"Just a little accident, JUST A LITTLE ACCIDENT?! Ben your entire right arm is broken and you're okay with that, that not how you usually would act about something like this." Amethyst said, sounding very upset.

Shun walked up to Amethyst and Ben and placed a arm on Amethyst's shoulder. "Okay I know Amethyst I'm upset about Ben's injury, but let's just be glad that all he hurt." He said, calming down Amethyst.

Amethyst took a deep breath and exhale calming herself down. "Yeah you're right, but I didn't expect for Ben to get injured and be so calm about it because when something bad happens to him, he usually would act totally differently, you know what I mean?" She replied.

"Yeah I know, but let not let that take our minds off what's important right now, so let's get Steven to heal Ben's injury and we can put this whole little incident behind us, okay?" Shun asked.

"Okay." Amethyst agreed.

"Uh excuse me you guys, but I hate to you that Sunni had informed us earlier that Steven is busy for the day and won't be back until dinner time, so Ben will have to go the rest of the day with his arm in that sling." Garnet implied.

"Yeah, but guys I still want to know how could y'all let this happen to you were supposed to watch all of them?" Amethyst asked, looking at Garnet and Pearl.

"Amethyst, you see we're watching him as we were supposed to, but Ben seems to have a impatient attitude like someone in this room and decided runoff on his own, while leave the rest of us behind." Pearl answered.

"Impatient attitude, what do you mean are you saying that I have no patience?" Amethyst asked getting angry again.

"No I'm not saying that you do I'm just saying that sometimes during a mission you can be a tad bit in a rush to go through a mission and perhaps some of that rubbed off on Ben." Pearl said.

"Oh so you're saying that me and my son are couple of hot heads, that what you're saying Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"No honestly that not what I'm saying at all. You're just taking what I'm saying the wrong way." Pearl said.

Amethyst was about to reply back, but Shun interrupted her by saying, "Alright you two that's enough I'm putting a stop to this before you both end up saying you both regret."

"I think that would be for the best." Pearl agreed.

"Whatever." Amethyst replied, turning her head away as she crossed her arms.

"Good, now it because right now isn't important who was in charge of watching Ben and the other, but what is important is watching over Ben and make sure that he fractured arm doesn't get any more hurt, so when Steven comes back and heals him, okay." Shun said.

"Okay." The two replied.

"Good." Shun said.

Shun turned towards Ben, who was sitting at the counter, and he said, "Hey Ben since your arm injured and you can't do much at moment so we want to let you know that if you need help with anything just come to and as your family we willingly lend you a hand until your arm is all better."

"Oh kay guy as much as I appreciate your concerns, but I think I can manage get through the rest of the day all by myself." Ben replied.

Ben hopped out of his seat and walked off leaving the group to watching him leave. Once he was gone, Shun looked back to the others and said, "We better keep an eye on him and if he having any trouble help him out with it."

The group did nothing but nodded their heads in agreement.

With that it quickly moved on to later on in the day and Ben grow more intent on being able to handle being injured all by himself without needing anyone help. He soon came back to the kitchen looking for a snack.

"Okay where are the snacks?" Ben asked, looking for through the kitchen.

Ben soon opened a cabinet and looked up to see a bag of Salt and Vinegar flavored chips. "Alright chips, now we're talking," He said, but realized that the chips were placed on the top shelf of the cabinet and out of his reach, "Oh man why do the chips have to be on the top shelf though, well top shelf or no top shelf I won't let that stop me from snacking on chips."

Ben started hopping up and down as he made a series of attempts to reach for the chips with his good hand, but unfortunately each attempt had failed as he landed back on the ground.

"Dang it I can't get them, who stupid idea was it to place the snacks on the top shelf in the first place." He complained, starting to think for a moment, "Oh wait hang on a minute maybe I can get the chips if I just have added little boosted to my jump, so I just need a running start."

Ben took a few steps back out of the kitchen into the middle of the main room as he stopped preparing to run. "Alright here goes nothing Ben, now!" he says and start running back into the kitchen. He continued to run until he hopped up as made a reach for the chips as he jumped he suddenly felt himself caught in mid-air which made him get curious and he turned his head to see that Shun had a hand on the collar of his shirt as he had him held up into the air.

"Ehhh, hey dad." Ben said, nervously.

"Hey Ben." Shun replied.

"Ehh… what are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Funny I could ask you the same thing." Shun replied.

"I got hungry and trying to get me snack, but they're all on the top shelf, so if you would be so kind to let me down I like to continue my mission of attaining the Salt and Vinegar chips I desire for." Ben said.

"Ben, your arm is broken and you could've put it in more danger if I wasn't here to stop that little stunt of yours, so why didn't you ask somebody for help you with this?" Shun said.

"Because I can handle this on my own I don't need anyone help to feed myself, well except for when I want to eat dinner but besides that I don't need help with this." Ben replied.

"Oh silly Ben, so free spirit and full of independence, but sometimes you can be a hard headed kid, you remind me a lot of your mother when we were younger. Hey speaking of her, she still act that way today too." Shun says, placed Ben on the ground and turned to pick the chips off the top shelf and handed them to Ben, "Here you go Ben."

"Hey I didn't ask for your help I could of got them with my good arm." Ben complained.

"Ben, you're too short that even if your right arm wasn't broken you still couldn't reach them." Shun replied.

Ben looked away and started to pout, "You don't know that," but he turned back to Shun as he simply calmed down to say, "Well dad since you got them down I wouldn't mind if you open them for me."

Shun smiled, "Sure thing Ben."

He opened up the chips and gave them to Ben, who grabbed the bag with his good hand and drove himself head first as he started eating the chips. Ben stopped eating for a moment as he looked back up to Shun as he said, "Thanks Dad, but let's be clear that this will be the last thing I'm gonna need help because I know that I can get through the rest of the day without requiring anybody help."

"Okay Ben I trust you, but don't forget we're family and family helps family no matter what, so believe if you having any trouble dealing with your broken arm don't be afraid to ask for help because we'll help you and you know why because we care about you." Shun replied.

"Don't worry I will." Ben said.

"That's good to hear." Shun replied, "Are you heading back to the room?"

"Actually no I'm heading over to the barn to help Auntie Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot more come stuff around." Ben replied.

"Okay be safe and don't lift anything that you know you'll need two arm for, alright." Shun warned.

"Yes dad I will and plus both Charlotte and Sunni will be there so I won't be have to worry about carrying anything real heavy." Ben replied.

"Alright have fun then." Shun said.

"I'll try." Ben replied.

Ben soon finished eating his chips then walked over onto the warp pad and gave Shun a final wave as the warp pad light up and he teleported off.

At the Barn, Peridot and the others were rearranging the stuff around the place as Jasper looked around annoyed as she spoke, "Uhhh where are those little runts to help out here because I'm getting tired of doing all the work here."

"Don't worry they promised to be here, so they'll be here." Lapis says, "And what do you mean that you're doing all the work because I swear me and Peridot are helping you."

"Yeah you'll are, but you're carrying little things while I'm carrying all the big stuff that why I'm someone here that has a little that has little more muscles on there arm like Shun, Amethyst, Garnet, or Steven, and if not them at least their kids." Jasper replied.

Lapis got mad and was about to say something, but was stopped by the sound of the warp pad activating in the background. "Well Jasper it sounds like your extra help is here." She said.

"Hmph it about time." Jasper replied.

They heard a couple of footsteps coming their way and the door soon opened to the barn opened as Ben came walking in with his hand in a case as it was hang from his arm sling.

"Hey guys I'm here to help." He said.

Jasper and Lapis looks at him and Lapis was the first to asked, "Ben what happened to your right arm?"

Ben looked at his arm and back to them. "Oh you mean this thing, I got into a little accidents a mission, but don't worry I'll be fine." He replied.

"What about your parents, how are they taking this?" Lapis asked.

"At first my parents were frustrated when they first found out I got injured they're cool, but they're gonna keep a closer eye on me though to insure that I don't hurt my arm any worse than now." Ben replied, "Anyway let's forget about me and let's start focusing on the job at hand."

"Okay Ben, but are you sure that you can still work without both of your arms?" Lapis asked.

"Trust me Lapis I'm ambidextrous which means I'm good At using both hands so means even if I hurt one of my hand I still got another one to use just as good as the one I broke." Ben replied.

"Good for you kid, now that little explanations is out the way you can help me lift the couch." Jasper said.

"Alright Aunt Jasper." Ben replied.

The two walked over to the couch with Jasper going on the right, while Ben going to the left. Jasper started picking up her side of the couch with two hands as Ben grabbed it with one hand and the two lifted it up.

"Okay we got it up, how are you holding up Ben?" Jasper asked.

"Just fine Jasper I'm holding my own." Ben replied.

"Good to hear, now let's try to move this thing upstairs." Jasper said.

"Alright." Ben agreed.

The two started making their way over to the staircase and Jasper stopped them as she said, "Okay Ben before we go up I need you to take the front so you can pull the couch while I'll stand behind to push it, understand."

"Yes Jasper I got it." Ben agreed.

With that they began Ben started taking the lead as they began carrying the couch upstairs.

"Okay Auntie, now easy does it." Ben says.

"Ben I've been lifting weights and other heavy thing way before you were born, so don't worry about me." Jasper replied.

"Oh really then why do you need my help then if you could've done this all by yourself?" Ben asked.

"I got tired of doing all the heavy lifting by myself so I need someone who had some muscles and you so happened to be that person to show up." Jasper said.

"Really I am?" Ben replied, smiling as he felt special.

"Yes you were now can we move on and finish taking this thing upstairs." Jasper said.

"Oh yeah let to it." Ben replied snapping out of his moment.

The two of them were about to continue carrying the couch, but someone yelled catching their attention.

"BEN!" the voice yelled.

Jasper and Ben sooner looked over to see Charlotte and Sunni standing in the doorway of the barn and they both had angry/worried look on their faces.

"Hey Charlotte, Sunni what took you guys so long." Ben says.

"Don't say hey like everything is okay, what do you think you're doing Ben?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm just helping Jasper take this couch upstairs, why." Ben said.

"Why? Ben you're injured and that means you aren't supposed to be lifting anything heavy in your current state." Sunni explained.

"Don't worry guys I'm using my left arm so see no harm done." Ben replied.

"Either way you are supposed to be taking it easy and that means you can't use any of your serious muscles until both arms up to par and mom instructed me to watch over you while we're helping us out here to make sure you don't overstep your boundary." Charlotte said

"Hey I can take care of myself I don't need a babysitter." Ben complained.

"Ben I don't want to hear it you got yourself into this situation, now stand down I'm relieving you of this job." Charlotte says, looking at Sunni, "Cuz can you please take Ben's place and help Jasper take the couch upstairs."

"Alright Charlotte." Sunni agreed.

Sunni then walked to Jasper and Ben as said, "Sorry but don't take this personally Ben it just for your safety."

"Yeah whatever." Ben replied, sounding upset.

Ben drops his part of the couch and walked off. Once he was left Sunni looked at Jasper and said, "Alright Jasper let's get this job done."

"Okay Sunni." Jasper replied.

The two of them soon lifted the couch as they continued to carry it upstairs. As they did that Ben walked over to Charlotte with a annoyed look on his face.

"So Charlotte since you took the fun job I had I believe that you have a job for me that won't involve stressing my muscles?" Ben asked.

"Well as a matter of fact I do, actually." Charlotte replied.

"Oh boy I can't wait to see what it is." Ben said in sarcastic voice.

"Here you go Ben, you can be the sweeper." Charlotte replied giving him a broom.

"A sweeper? That totally a boring job." Ben complained.

"Come on Ben I'm trying to be a good sister and look out after you to insure that get through the rest of the day without making your injuries go any further than they already are, so trust me Ben I'm only looking at for you, lil bro." Charlotte said.

Ben started to groaned, but then sighed in defeat and said, "Huh fine I'll be the stupid sweeper," taking the broom from Charlotte.

"Thanks Ben, I knew you finally understand." Charlotte smiled.

Later on the day, Ben was sweeping the floors of the barn with his left arm. As he sweeping he looked to see all the others doing different task like: Jasper and Sunni carrying the bookshelf and coffee table, Lapis hold Charlotte by waist as she flew the air cleaning all the unreachable part, and Peridot using repairing one of her machines. He looked and saw the smiles on their faces and started to feel a little sad.

'Man just looking at everyone I can tell they're having fun, while I'm feeling completely left out.' Ben said, feeling sad as he looked at his cased arm, 'Maybe I wouldn't be this way if I hadn't broken my arm during the mission.'

As he looked at his arm his sad feeling started to be replaced with angry feeling and he started to shake a little enrage, but he stop shaking as a voice called out to him.

"Hey Ben?" the voice called out to him.

Ben snapped out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Lapis flying with Charlotte.

"Oh hey guys." he said.

"Ben how the sweeping going are you taking it easy like I said to?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah it going fine." Ben replied.

"That great, keep it up Ben." Charlotte said.

"Yeah Charlotte about that I think I'm about to go, okay." Ben replied.

"Go? Where are you gonna go?" Charlotte asked.

"Back home because it pretty obvious that you got it all taken care of here, so no need for me and my injured arm to hold you guys back any further than I already have." Ben replied.

"Holding us back you aren't holding us back." Charlotte said.

"That what they all say at first until it's true, so I'm just going to go while it still early and I'll see you and Sunni back at the house." Ben replied.

The boy placed the broom up and headed out the door of barn.

"Ben wait-" Charlotte said before being interrupted by Lapis as she said, "Let him go Charlotte, Ben just needs sometime to himself right now, so it best if you give him some space right now."

Charlotte couldn't do nothing but nodded her head in agreement and she continued to watch her little brother walk away. Ben warped back to the house and went straight to his room tired of everything for one day.

"I can't wait for this day to be over with." said Ben walking into the room.

As he entered he hear a big bang coming from somewhere in the room. We walked up slowly towards the sound with one gloved summoned on his left hand. Ben saw something moving and jumped out to surprise it.

"Caught you right han...left handed."

Ben quickly realized it was Amethyst moving a few things around to create a new pile for the room.

"Ben, what are you sneaking around here for? And why do you have your weapon summoned if you're hurt?" she asked curious and also worried for him.

"Sorry mom I just heard a strange sound and decided to investigate," Ben replied making his glove disappear. "I had my glove ready just incase."

"I should be mad right now but since you're hurt and make a good case so I won't." she said getting why he is worried.

"Anyways mom what are you doing?" Ben asked feeling curious himself.

"Just moving junk around to make a new pile to cannonball off of," Amethyst replied looking back at the small pile. "I just started and since you're here want to help?"

"You'll let me help? Even with my injury?" Ben asked surprised he is being allowed to do some lifting.

"You're a tough gem and human kid also my son so why not," Amethyst replied letting him help. "But only get things you can carry with one arm that doesn't require two."

"That seems fair at least you let me do something unlike Charlotte," said Ben beginning to find things to put in the pile.

"I asked to look after you but it seems she might have gone overboard, my bad," said Amethyst also looking in for things to add. "But I do want you to be safe until you're fully healed.

"I know that but I feel that you guys don't think I can handle myself in this condition," Ben stated.

Amethyst dropped a big box near the pile, "Sorry Ben what was that? I was to focused on placing the box near the pile."

"Nevermind I guess we can talk about it later," said Ben feeling like he had enough of being ignored and focused on gathering things and adding to the pile.

After a while Ben and Amethyst gathered enough materials for the pile they were nearly done stacking the items.

"Okay Ben I need something small and rounded to wedge these pieces together," said Amethyst at the top of the semi tall stack.

Ben looked around and found an old fashion clock and picked it up, "Mom would this work?"

"Yeah pass it on up here," said Amethyst raising her hand in a catching motion.

Ben was about to throw the clock to mom but felt a small jolt from his right arm and stumbled a bit.

"Ben are you okay?" Amethyst asked seeing Ben's short hesitation to throw.

"No I'm fine, don't worry," he replied tossing her the clock and turned quickly to the materials so she won't see him flinching.

Amethyst caught the clock and they continued to work with Ben taking some short breathers from time to time and Amethyst worried he might not be okay. In time they finish with both of them standing near the base looking up at their masterpiece.

"Looks like we did a good job kiddo," said Amethyst giving Ben a smile for a job well done.

"You really think so?" Ben asked with a little blush from being complemented from his mom.

"Yeah it looks good enough to cannonball off of." Amethyst replied rubbing her hands and ready to start.

"Can I cannonball too?" Ben asked taking a chance.

"You know you shouldn't be doing anything to make your arm worse and besides I know you're a little bit in pain." Amethyst replied.

"Yo...you know about that?" Ben asked nervously.

"It was a little obvious and you started hesitating on your throws." Amethyst replied.

"Even so I'm feeling a lot better so can I just do one little splash?" Ben asked still trying to convince her.

"The answer is no." Amethyst replied not wanting him to get worse. "I think the best thing for you to do is get some rest."

"Mom I can handle things on my own and I'm sure I won't get hurt by doing one littl…" said Ben but got interrupted by Amethyst.

"I won't say it again, you're not gonna cannonball and get some rest so you don't overexert yourself."

"Fine" said Ben starting to walk to his bed for a nap. "I'm sure I won't need any help to pull the blanket over me." he said is a low voice.

"What was that?" Amethyst not catching what he said.

"No..nothing see you at dinner." said Ben leaving before Amethyst could ask again.

With Ben gonna Amethyst looked back at the pile they stacked together, 'Guess I should let him be the first to cannonball since he worked so hard.'

Dinner time came like a flash, the kids were all sitting at the table with empty plates. Pearl and Shun both had to cook and decided on making spaghetti and meatballs which was nearly done. Garnet and Amethyst where in the living room have a test of strength by arm wrestling.

"Good job today Charlotte, you really worked hard." said Sunni complementing Charlotte's work.

"I can't take all the credit you worked just as hard." Charlotte complemented her to. "At least someone helped out the entire time."

Charlotte looked over Ben who had his head on the table after being tired from waiting for dinner.

"Like you can blame me for that, you just made me sweep the whole time was there." Ben argued raising his head of the table.

"Because you shouldn't be overworking yourself in your condition." Charlotte argued back.

"You're acting as if I'm weak and helpless. I can still get plenty done on my own." Ben argued even more.

"Enough both of you!" said Shun loud enough to get their attention.

As that was said Sunni's phone began to ring and she excused herself from the table to hear her phone.

"Both she/he started it." Ben and Charlotte complained.

"I don't care who started it you're both in the wrong here." Shun stated. "Charlotte you should give your brother a chance to prove he can handle the job."

"Ahh" Charlotte groaned.

"Ha" Ben cheered.

"Ben you shouldn't have left your sister and cousin to do all the work even though they gave you an easy job. You should be taking it a little easy."

"Hmm" Ben moaned.

"Hehe, who's right now?" asked Charlotte seeing how she was right too.

"You guys have been treating me like a helpless victims all day and I'm sick of it!" Ben called out.

"That's because we want to help you." Charlotte argued again.

"Don't need your help to do stuff even with this broken arm. The only things I needed help with today was reaching for the bag of chips. What I'm saying is give me some space and let me work things out my own problems." Ben argued.

Charlotte was about to let Ben have it physically and verbally but Shun gave her a sign to not engage.

"Ben like I said earlier even though you like it or not family will always be there to help you not matter what even if you don't need it." Shun stated.

"I can't wait for Uncle Steven to come home so I can at least go back to doing things on my own." Ben replied crossing his arms and turning his head slightly away.

A silence was in the but soon broke by Sunni walking back in, "Listen everyone I got some bad news."

"And what would that be?" Pearl asked wanting to know what is troubling her.

"My Dad said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow night so Ben will have to stay with his broken arm another day." Sunni replied.

"That's just great!" said Ben in a sarcastic tone.

"This could actually be a good thing." Garnet stated.

"How?" Amethyst asked not seeing a bright side to this.

"Pearl and I were planning on taking Peridot and Lapis with us to track the creature we let escape today and while that's happening you guys can have a free day to relax till Steven comes back." Garnet replied.

"That could work." Shun replied.

"No wait, I want to go to and help correct the mistake I made." Ben called out getting everyone's attention.

"Absolutely not Ben, you already go injured the first time so just let us handle it." said Pearl reminding him of what happened.

"But I…" said Ben but got interrupted by Amethyst.

"You won't be any help if you get worse, just wait till your held and if they can't find it you can go help."

"Your mom's right if you want to fix your mistake wait till your at one hundred percent to do it." Shun added.

"You're right, but do guys promise if the monster isn't caught when I'm healed I can go help catch it?" Ben asked.

"Of course" Shun replied with a smile.

"Just be more careful next time around." Amethyst replied.

"Great with that covered let's get to dinner I'm sure you're all starving." Pearl started filling up everyone's plates.

With that everyone ate dinner and Ben seem to have determination in his eyes to get threw another day and catch the monster. Charlotte kept glancing over at Ben not sure what to think. After dinner the kids washed up and went to bed to end the day and start a new. The next day seemed to be going by fast, it was the afternoon and the kids were finishing Jasper's training.

"Give me five more push up maggots." Jasper ordered as the kids were nearing the end of the routine.

"It's so much." Charlotte complained as she struggled to do them.

"My arms are about to give out." Sunni complained tired from the work out.

"Come on that's not even a lot and this one finish before both of you and he only used one hand." said Jasper pointing at Ben.

"He did half the amount of work we did." Charlotte argued completing a push up.

"Excuses" said Jasper not listening to what she has to say.

"Come on Charlotte, Sunni you can do it." Ben called out trying to pump them up.

Jasper cracked a little smile, 'Brats trying to motivate them.' she thought to herself.

"Something wrong Aunt Jasper?" Ben asked.

"Nothing just lost in thought." Jasper replied. "Okay that's enough you maggots can take a break."

With that said Charlotte and Sunni fell to the sand in exhaustion. Ben and Jasper watched in as they laid in the sand to catch their breaths.

"Maybe I should hand them some water for their hard work." Jasper said see how tired the girls were.

"I can do that for you." said Ben walking to the cooler they had on the sand.

Ben grabbed two bottles and started walking over to his tired sister and cousin. "Here you go guys, drink up."

"T...Thanks Ben." said Sunni immediately grabbing the drink.

"Thanks….l..lil bro." said Charlotte also accepting the bottle water.

Both girls nearly empty their bottles and seem to have to their heart rates back to normal.

"That water really hit the spot." said Sunni glad to be rehydrated. "Thanks for handing the waters out Ben."

"No problem" Ben replied with a smile on his face.

"Someone seems to be in a better mood." Charlotte pointed out seeing how Ben is acting strange.

"Well let's just say I feel good today." Ben replied.

"More like you're glad you might get a second chance to face that monster again." Charlotte stated.

"I can't say that's the only reason, I want to pay you guys back for helping yesterday." Ben replied explaining his reasons. "I thought about and I'm thankful for the help yesterday.

"We just wanted you not get any worse is all." Sunni replied.

"I acted like a jerk so I apologize." Ben said trying to apologize.

"Well if you're gonna apologize then I have to two." Charlotte replied. "I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday it must have Ben annoying having to be told what to not do nonstop.

"Yeah it was." Ben replied.

"So you did find it annoying." said Charlotte feeling a little offended.

"Yeah that's becau…." said Ben before being interrupted by Sunni.

"You two already made up no need for any more arguing."

"Your right" both twins replied stopping the arguing.

"Next time I'll try to be less annoying." Charlotte added talking to Ben.

"And I'll be more willing to be helped." Ben replied.

All three kids started laughing after what was said and didn't notice Shun and Amethyst walking towards them. Jasper noticed them and walked towards them.

"What brings the two of you out here?"

"Just wanted to check and see how the kids were doing." Amethyst replied.

"Speaking of which how is Ben doing?" Shun asked getting curious.

"He managed to finish before the other two even though he had to do less he worked just as hard." Jasper replied.

"Glad he's feeling better, also that reminds me a whole lot about someone." said Amethyst giving Shun a look.

Shun turned his head away, "I wonder who that could be."

"We're just about finished, what are you two gonna do?" Jasper asked.

"Each other" Amethyst replied with a little chuckle.

Shun started chuckling and lightly blushed "No in all honesty probably just take a nap or somethin…." said Shun before a sudden earthquake started.

The adults kept their balance as Ben feel to his knees from the sudden quake. "W-w-w-whats h-h-happening?"

"I d-d-don't know." Charlotte replied as she tried to stay up on her butt.

"L-l-lets stay in the same spot till-l-l it stops." Sunni suggested wanting them to remain spot.

As that was said something started to emerge from beneath the sand and catch the eyes of everyone around. As the things was nearly out of the ground the adults got in front of the kids not sure what will happen next. When the strange thing finished emerging it was shown to be made of all rock, it had to small back legs and two massive arms, and it's eyes glowed eye, it mouth had stalactites for teeth.

"What is that thing?" the Kids all asked in unison.

"Looks like a rock Golem." Jasper replied noticing the features on the golem.

"What's a rock golem?"Sunni asked a bit in a panic.

"Their huge rock monsters that usually stay in old ruins and any trespassers will feel their wrath." Shun explained.

"But there aren't any new ruins around here." Charlotte stated. "So why is it here?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Amethyst replied, readying her whip.

"What are we gonna do?" Ben asked looking at the huge terrifying rock monster.

"Only one answer to that." Jasper replied, summoning her helmet and ready for a fight. "I suggest you two think of a plan while I take its attention so it won't get close to the house."

With that said Jasper spin dashed at the golem to get its attention and started attacking it. Back with the others they are discussing what to do.

"Okay so our monster over there is pretty strong and can pack a punch and has good range." Amethyst explained, knowing a few things about it.

"Not only can they take damage but give a lot back in return." Shun replied, and thought about for a moment. "I got it Amethyst you, me, and Jasper try to take it down with powerful blows, kids stay at a safe distance and give us some support cause we might need all of us to stop it.

The kids all nodded in agreement and were ready to go with weapons in. With that Sunni and Charlotte follow Shun as he already started walking towards Jasper and the golem ready to help out.

"Okay mom let's do this." said Ben having his gloves on and ready for battle.

"Sorry Ben but you have to stay back for this one." Amethyst replied.

"I know it's about my arm but I'll fin…." said Ben but got interrupted by Amethyst.

"Your broken arm will give you a huge disadvantage and your weapon is for close combat. I need you to stay at a safe zone, you hear me?"

"I hear you mom." Ben replied in a sadden tone and disappointed expression on his face.

"Don't worry kiddo, some teams always save to the best for last." She said giving him a pat on the back and running towards the others.

When Amethyst arrived near Shun and Jasper she saw Jasper already had a few scratches here and there, Shun was cover sand mostly from dodging.

"How's it looking?"

"We could do a lot better." Shun replied trying to keep his attention on the golem.

"We need a way to slow it down some more." Jasper replied.

Before someone could give and answer the golem swung its massive arm on the ground in front of them causing them to be pushed back a few feet. Next it slammed the other arm on the ground and making rock pillars shoot out of the ground and hit the gems before they could recuperate.

"You guys okay?" the girls asked as they rushed to them after seeing them get hit badly.

*Cough* *cough*, "I'll be okay." Amethyst replied.

"Dido" Shun replied moaning a bit.

"It was nothing." Jasper replied getting up a little slower then usual.

"How are you guys gonna beat that thing?" Sunno asked.

"It's so strong, maybe we should try to reach the others." Charlotte suggested.

"Even if we do they won't make it back on time." Shun replied.

"Let's try and cripple it by destroying one of its legs." Jasper suggested.

"Alright but how do we go about doing it?" Amethyst asked.

"It's skin is stronger than most rock." Shun added.

"Okay I thought of something." Jasper replied thinking she might be onto something.

"What is it?" the girls ask.

"Amethyst, Charlotte you two use your whips to hold back one of its arms so it can't swing, Sunni try to distract it with your shield, and finally Shun and I will charge it's leg with full force to take it out." Jasper stated.

"That sounds fine but won't the monster hit you guys with it's free arm before then?" Charlotte asked.

"Not if we're fast in enough and in sync." Jasper replied looking over to Shun. " Think you can keep up."

Shun smiled and replied, "I can manage."

"LOOK OUT?" Ben shouted trying to warn the other.

The others looked up and saw a rock pillar being thrown at them and incoming. Amethyst grabbed Charlotte and Shun grabbed Sunni and everyone quickly jumped back to avoid direct damage.

The golem let out a roar before starting to walk towards the others with one pillar in each hand. Everybody got into position with Amethyst and Charlotte reading their whips and Sunni ready to get its attention with shield in hand.

"Hey you giant chunk of rock over here!" Sunni shouted throwing a shield at the face of the golem.

It managed to hit the golem straight in the face but only seemed to break a small piece of it about the size of pebble. The golem started raise its arms in the air ready to throw the rock pillar at Sunni but was stopped dead in its tracks by Charlotte and Amethyst holding back the arm with their whips.

"Jasper, Shun hurry before it snaps our weapons!" Amethyst called out.

With that Jasper and Shun began to run towards the Golem with high speed. The golem slammed the pillar hard on the sand to try and blow them away. They managed to evade the pelting sand and gained back their speed. Jasper began to do her spin dash attack and gain more speed, Shun started to focus energy in his fist for Crystal Impact.

"Woah I hope they can do the thing they're doing." said Ben watching the action unfold.

"You can do it." Sunni cheered.

"You got this guys." Amethyst cheered as well.

"Take out that suckers leg." Charlotte called out.

The golem started to move his arm back to stop them but couldn't make it in time. Jasper and Shun hit the leg at the same time and put a ton of force into it. The golem's leg shattered completely and it fell back to the spot where it's le once was. Before anyone could start celebrating the golem let out a massive roar and pulled its arm back with a lot of force to send Amethyst and Charlotte flying.

Amethyst flew a bit past Ben and crashed against the house steps and Charlotte landed a few feet in front of the golem. Before anyone could utter a word the golem grabbed Charlotte with it's massive hand.

"Charlotte!" Everyone except for a still recuperating Amethyst shout.

Charlotte wasn't responding so she must have fainted from the crash landing. The golem didn't seem to pay attention to Charlotte but start to focus on the others once again.

"Jasper we have to help Charlotte before we take that thing down." Shun stated.

"I know that but how do we go about it without that thing crushing her like a twig." Jasper said trying to figure out something.

"I know it can crush her like a twig that's why I'm trying to hold myself back before doing anything rash." said Shun with a very angry look on his face.

"When all else fails just it that thing where it hurt." Jasper stated.

With Jasper and Shun starting their attack on the golem once again Ben looks threw the rubble to try and find his mom.

"Mom, where are you? Make a sound if you can hear me."

Ben didn't get any responses and start to over things away with his one arm. After a second or two after continuing to search Ben heard a moaning under and headed towards it. He removed the rubble and found his mom laying flat.

"Thanks Ben, I didn't expect to get sent flying this far back." said Amethyst sitting up.

Ben gave a mom a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay mom, and your right if I was out there I would have gotten even worse."

"Thanks for helping me out, and don't worry you're a tough kid you would have done great." said Amethyst giving him a hug back.

Ben helped his mom up and they both wondered how the fight was going and were shocked to see Sunni standing in front of the monster with a exhausted Jasper and Shun many feet behind her.

"Sunni, what are you doing?" Shun called out.

"It's dangerous get out of the way." Jasper shouted trying to make her move.

Sunni ignored them and was face to face with the golem, "Put my cousin down or else you'll be sorry!"

With any hesitation the golem grabbed Sunni with the same hand it used to carry Charlotte and now held both girls captive. Jasper and Shun gave each other a nod to rush the golem but it slammed it's hand on the ground to make a wave of rock pillars to push Jasper and Shun back towards the rock wall of the temple.

"Dad, Jasper are you guys okay?" Ben called out.

"I'm gonna go check on them." said Amethyst starting to walk to the spot where they crashed.

Before she could even get any closer a large boulder crashed at the spot Jasper and Shun crashed. Amethyst and Ben's eyes widened seeing the giant boulder come from out of nowhere.

"Ben help me try to dig them out." said Amethyst but didn't get a response. "Ben?"

She turned to face him and saw him still in shock about how they got completely destroyed by this one creature.

"Ben!" Amethyst called out.

Ben then quickly snapped out of it and spoke nervously, "Yeah, I'll help too."

Ben and Amethyst next began to move a few rocks out of the way to try and move the boulder next but were stopped by a faint voice.

"That….you...guys?"

"Was that?" Ben asked.

"Yeah it's your father." Amethyst replied. "Yeah it's us."

After that was said the voice could be heard once again and they could faintly hear it, "Can't move t….to much, Jasper...poofed, Don't w…..bout us,aim…..chest."

Nothing came after that so Ben and Amethyst turned to each other in confusion.

"I couldn't make out what he said." said Ben.

"He said something about his chest and not to worry." said Amethyst turning back to face the Golem who was slowly approaching them.

As it came closer Amethyst noticed something blueish on the golem's chest. With a closer look she that it had been cracked and frozen.

"What do we do mom?" Ben asked nervously.

"We hit it on the spot they left weakened for us." said Amethyst pointing at the golem's chest.

Ben looked over and saw the same spot Amethyst notice earlier, "How are you supposed to hit to make it crack even more?" he asked turning back to face his mom.

"Not just me, us." said Amethyst.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Ben getting a little nervous.

Amethyst placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can't do this without you Ben. Let's take this thing down together."

"I-I don't know." said Ben turning his head away slightly.

"Are you really gonna let this thing come in here and attack your family without giving it some payback?" Amethyst asked trying to convince him to help.

"I would but did you see what it did to dad and Jasper?" Ben asked.

"I know and that's not all, it has your sister and cousin trapped." Amethyst replied.

"Then what's the point if it already won?" Ben asked.

"Listen to yourself right now Ben, you're just finding excuses not to fight but those are reasons to fight." Amethyst replied.

Ben looked back up to face his mom and had a face full of tears.

"I know but I'm so much weaker than anyone here and if you all got taken down there's nothing I can do.

Amethyst gave Ben a hug to reassure him, "Hey I was the youngest member of the crystal gems at one point and could hold a candle to the others. But after all these years I learn that it wasn't about your strength it was about your heart."

Ben looked up to face his mom and she had a determined look on her face.

"I know your heart is strong Ben and I know you want to protect your family, so are you with me or not?" Amethyst asked.

Ben broke the hug and wiped away his tears with his arm, "I'm with you mom, but how do we beat this thing?"

"No clue" Amethyst replied.

Ben almost stumbled to the floor, "You don't know?"

Amethyst started to think out loud, "If it was up to your father he would probably…." she said then figured out something.

"What is it?" Ben asked curiously.

"Ben I want you to hit that frozen spot on the golem with crystal impact and give it all you got. I can block its attack." Amethyst replied with certainty.

"How are you sure when it's next attack is?" Ben asked.

"It has one arm left so it's shouldn't be a problem." Amethyst replied reassuring him.

"But it can probably poof you like it did Jasper." said Ben not sure about the plan.

"I got it covered, just make sure to hit that thing where it hurts." said Amethyst.

Ben gave her a nod and with that the two made their way towards the golem. Sunni and Charlotte who seemed to now be wide wake were now panicking.

"Guys please save us." Sunni cried out.

"And please do it fast." Charlotte added.

Amethyst and Ben noticed them and called out to reassure them they will be okay.

"It will be alright." said Amethyst stopping to them and took the lead.

"Yeah so don't worry too much." said Ben using his one hand to try and let them hear.

Ben then followed behind his mom. As that happened both girls noticed it was Ben following Amethyst.

"Ben you shouldn't be helping." said Sunni.

"Yeah stop before you hurt anything else." Charlotte called out.

Ben and Amethyst ignored them and continued with the plan. The golem splashed it's hand on sand to make it hit Amethyst and Ben. They both shielded their eyes by have an arm or two in front of them. They continued on only to see golem send out a straight punch at them.

Amethyst quickly began to glow all purple and transformed into purple puma attire. Ran even fast and stood her ground as the massive fist made contact with her. She managed to withstand the punch but was quickly being pushed back.

"Ben..go...now's your chance." said Amethyst barely managing to say the words threw her clenched teeth.

"Right" said Ben running past his mom and summoned his weapon onto his left hand.

Next as he continued to get closer he started to focus energy onto his left fist. The golem noticed Ben incoming and began to pull back his arm but it got stopped midway.

"I don't think so." said Amethyst still in her purple puma form and holding onto the fist of the golem.

Ben was a few feet away from frozen piece of the golem's chest.

'Okay Ben now don't screw this up like you did yesterday.' he thought himself as he was even closer.

Ben started to recall what had transpired yesterday and began to lose his train of thought.

'It was a one time mistake won't happen again but it could happen again. It was because I was too I'm patient. No point of trying it won't work. Yes it will work because I'm everyone's last hope.' Ben thought to himself before realizing he had already collided with the golem.

Ben was in shock that the only thing that was different about the frozen chest piece was that it was only a little more cracked.

"No I messed up again." he said to himself.

"Ben if you mess up then why not try again?" Amethyst called out.

"Mom?" Ben asked.

"You're mom's right Ben just keep trying!" said a voice calling out.

Ben looked back and saw his father calling out him while having an arm on Jasper to not fall over

"You got this little man!" Jasper added.

"Ben I was only looking out for you but go for it little bro!" Charlotte called out.

"Ben, do it!" Sunni also called out.

Ben's eyes began to get watery from the support his family had give him. He quickly turned away and wiped them away. With a big grin he clenched his fist and placed it near his heart and gem.

'Even if I mess up I know now that my family will always be there to help and I should do the same for them even if I can't do much now.' he thought to himself. "But for them I'll get even stronger."

Just as he finished saying that he saw a flare of purple. Next he realized his glove had been lit with a purple flame around it.

"What is this?" Ben asked moving his hand up in front of his face with an open palm to see it front and back.

Next he quickly remembered what he was suppose to be doing, "Right I have a monster to beat. If this can help even the odds then I better use it." said Ben clenching his left fist again and punching the frozen piece of the golem's chest.

When contact was made there was big shockwave that caused the frozen piece of the chest to crack even more and break part the golem. Pieces of the golem began to fall off and land on the ground. Ben moved out of the way to not get caught in the collision.

"All man that a close one." said Ben standing up after quickly moving out of the way. "Wait if it was holding Charlotte and Sunni then…"

"Don't worry kid their fine." said voice a bit ahead of Ben.

Ben quickly looked over and saw Jasper carrying Sunni and Charlotte in her arm. He then ran over to check on them.

"Are you guys okay?" Ben asked.

Jasper put the girls down and they looked somewhat angry at Ben.

"What?"Ben asked.

"You didn't listen to us." Charlotte replied.

"And you almost got crushed under rocks again." Sunni added.

"I know I'm sorry but I had to try and rescue you guy…." said Ben but got interrupted by getting hugged by the two girls.

"Thanks" said the two girls.

"It was the least I could do for my family." said Ben giving them a hug back with his left arm.

Shun was sitting on the sand as he watched them enjoying their victory.

"Looks like he did it." said Amethyst walking towards him and turned back to her normal form.

"He couldn't have done it without you." Shun replied.

"I think it was all of us that really helped him overcome his doubt." said Amethyst. "Let's go congratulate him."

"Wish I could but that last boulder attack missed up my right leg and…" said Shun but stopped after seeing Amethyst extended out a hand.

"Come on, I'll give you a shoulder lean on." she said wanting to help him walk over to them.

He grabbed her hand and she pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Thanks for giving us weak point and hint to beat it."

"Just gladded everything worked out." Shun replied then gave her a kiss back.

Little did they know that the golem's eyes were slowly fading and that they were being seen through it's eyes.

"Dammit those Bastards managed to defeat the golem I sent." said a male voice.

"Master, how are we going to attack again if the first golem nearly drained you?" asked woman's voice.

"No need to worry Volcanic, I'm fully ready and able to send multiple smaller ones that will be almost as deadly as the this one." the man replied.

"Yes Master Nova, and might I say what an excellent choice it was to send the golem for a test run." said Volcanic.

"Yes and luckily the rumors about their being an artifact that could make such powerful rock monster turned out to be true." said Nova.

"My only concern is that it drains the user depending on how powerful the golem." Volcanic stated.

"I'm fully aware of the risks now leave me to think." Nova ordered.

"As you wish sir." said Volcanic leaving the room as Nova instructed.

As the coast was clear now punch a big hole in the rock wall near him, "Damn those crystal gems I was expecting that to be the only golem I needed to send. Even with the golems already being a force to be reckoned with and all the power I put into it they were still able to defeat it." said Nova. "Next time they won't be so lucky."

 **(Back to the Gems)**

"So how did you manage to escape the massive boulder dad?" Ben asked remembering what had happened.

Shun had his arm around Amethyst to try and keep balance, "Well I may have been stuck I was able to freeze the boulder then wait for Jasper to come back and finish the job."

"Luckily everything worked out fine." Jasper added.

"Wait if you could freeze the boulder why not the golem?" Sunni asked.

"Something about a dry rock being harder to freeze then a wet rock." Amethyst replied.

"What she means is if I had frozen the golem I would have had to constantly keep contact with it to freeze all the way." Shun replied.

"Then how was the chest piece frozen for so long." Charlotte asked.

"Easy I made the crack."Jasper replied.

"And I froze the crack with a little saliva." Shun added.

"How did you come with up that?" Sunni asked.

"After someone got flown into a staircase we had to come up with something and quick." Shun replied.

Amethyst got a little annoyed and took a few steps forward causing Shun to fall over onto the ground.

"Anyways Ben how did you use crystal impact fast enough to finally beat that monster?" Amethyst asked.

"It wasn't crystal impact it was this cool purple flame thing." Ben replied.

"Purple flame?" Charlotte and Sunni asked.

"It's that?" asked Jasper.

"Ben are you positive it was a purple flame?" Shun asked.

"Yeah" Ben replied.

Jasper, Shun and Amethyst looked at one another and all seemed happy about it. Amethyst looked over at Ben.

"Ben let we ask does the flame look like this?"Amethyst asked summoning her whip and making purple flames appear.

"Yeah that's exactly how it looks."Ben said with excitement. "What does that mean?"

"It means you have a new power." Amethyst replied giving him a side hug and giving him a gentle nuggie.

"Really that's so cool." said Ben with excitement.

"Congrats son you save the day and unlocked a new power I'm proud of you." said Shun congratulating him.

"Thanks dad" Ben replied.

"After that arm heals you'll get to training to improve it." Jasper stated.

"And I'll be ready." Ben replied.

Charlotte next summoned out her weapon and made it into a whip.

"What are you doing Charlotte?" Sunni asked.

"Ben just pulled ahead of us and he's injured." said Charlotte moving her whip around to see if she can have a purple flame power too.

"Charlotte powers work in different ways you can have multiple or a select few or even a new in entirely." Shun said trying to make her calm down. "And who knows Sunni could get her dad's healing or bubble powers."

After that was said now both Sunni and Charlotte began to try and unlock a new power then and then.

"Way to go you made them try even harder." said Jasper.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Shun's head, "You win some you lose some I guess."

"Oh Ben for the record the purple flame gives your punches an extra kick and since it's with your hands always use your gloves before." Amethyst warned him.

"Okay mom you got it." said Ben glad for the advice. "I want to give it a try now."

With that said Ben summoned his weapon on his left hand and clenched it. Next he took a deep breath and focused. After a moment of focusing a tiny flame appeared on his middle knuckle.

"How come it's not working now?" Ben asked.

"You need to practice it some more to get the hang of it." said Amethyst ruffling up his hair.

"I guess you're right mom." said Ben.

"Ben even if it's a small flame try hitting the sand and see what happens." Shun stated.

"Oh okay" Ben replied.

Ben next crouched down and punched the sand. When contact was made with the sand it made a small crater just a little bigger then Ben's hand.

"Woah" said Sunni looking at what Ben did.

"That's pretty cool." said Charlotte.

"Not bad" said Jasper.

"You did great." said Shun.

"Look at my son using the power he inherited from me." Amethyst bragged.

"Haha, thanks everyon…." said Ben But got interrupted by a honk he heard.

Everyone turned around and saw Greg's van coming towards them with Greg in the passenger seat and Steven driving.

"Yahh daddy's home." said Sunni running towards the van.

"Can't wait to tell them about what happened." said Charlotte following after Sunni.

"Guess I might as well say hi too." said Jasper walking behind them.

"Looks like you're gonna get your arm healed Ben." Shun reminded him.

"Yeah" said Ben glad the wait will be over.

"Let's not forget someone has to heal their leg." said Amethyst reminding him.

"Yeah but Ben's been waiting longer so he should go first." Shun replied.

Amethyst gave him a hand up and they both began heading towards the van. After walking a few feet Ben walked under his dad's other side.

"I'd like to help out." he said.

Shun ruffled Ben's hair, "I appreciate your the help."

"Glad to help." Ben replied with a smile and began to help out.

"Don't forget me." said Amethyst reminding them she's there too.

"Yeah thanks for dropping me earlier." Shun replied.

"What was that?" she asked getting a little angry.

"Ah I said I love you and thanks for helping me." Shun replied nervously.

Next Ben started laughing from how easy his mom scared his dad. They soon joined and all walked up to the van with smiles and laughter on there faces.

End Chapter 18.

* * *

 **And with that chapter 18 comes to a close. I hope it was worth the wait. Rate and Reviews are greatly appreciated and we enjoy getting feedback on what could use improvement. Thanks for reading the newest chapter and we hope to see you for the next one. This is Shun Benitoite and that's Jaroberts251 signing out, and stay turned.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Act Your Age**

It was a normal afternoon in Beach City and our gems had a task to clean up Shun's isolated storage. Everyone had their own section to rearrange and clean up.

"J-just a little more." said Ben moving a box from one spot to the other. "Boy t-that was pretty h-heavy."

Charlotte came up past Ben with a box of her own and placed it on top of Ben's box, "T-tell me about it." she said wiping away some sweat from her forehead.

"Why are we even doing this?" Ben asked starting to get curious.

"Beats me" Charlotte replied. "Let's ask dad." she suggested.

Ben and Charlotte then turned to their lefts and saw Shun digging threw a pile of stuff laying around. They walkes up to him and tapped him on the back to get his attention.

He then stood up and patted some dust away, "You kids need something?" he asked, wondering what's wrong.

"Dad we were wondering why we're cleaning your storage place?" Charlotte replied.

"Yeah, and why is every box so heav…. I mean, what's the reason everyone needs to do it?" Ben asked wondering why they need so much help if it would only really take about two of the adults.

Shun started scratching his head, "It all had to do with Pearl asking me to leave some axes in mt storage." he began to explain.

 **(The Day Before)**

"Thank you for allowing me to hide Amethyst's axes in you private storage facility." Pearl thanked him. "She should really learn to put them away or the kids would have gotten hurt."

"Trust me I tried but they always end up in the same spot." Shun replied with a sweat drop going down his face.

They reached the water and Shun began to walk across it leaving a streak of ice as she continued to walk. Pearl followed behind with bag full of axes hunched over her shoulder.

"You know she's gonna notice the axes are gone right?" Shun asked as he continued to walk.

"No need to be alarm, I used one of Peridot's hologram projectors to make it seem as if the axes were never moved." Pearl reassured him.

They soon arrived at the storage and reached the bottom steps in no time.

"Okay just leave them about anywhere you want." said Shun.

Pearl placed the bag down somewhere near a few things, "That should buy me some time before I find a better location to hide the…" said Pearl before realizing what a mess everything is.

"Everything alright?" Shun asked noticing Pearl was acting weird.

"No nothing is alright, everything is a huge bundled up mess." Pearl replied getting upset. "When was the last time you reorganized everything?"

Shun started to get a little nervous, "Well you see… I ahhh, when was the last time Rose went on a solo mission...?"

"That long!" said Pearl even more upset after leaving how long it's been and summoned her spear.

"Oh I just remembered Steven asked me to meet him over at, bye." said Shun dashing up the steps to get a few feet away from Pearl.

Pearl let out a sigh and made her weapon disappear. "I suppose it's been awhile since everyone did a little cleaning chore together."

 **(Back to the Present)**

"And I think how she came up with this." Shun finished explaining.

"So we're cleaning this place cause you haven't cleaned it in so long?" Ben and Charlotte asked starting to get upset.

"Yup" Shun replied quickly.

"That's not fair dad." said both twins banging on their dad's back.

"If it makes you guys feel better I'll reward with something." Shun said trying figure out a way out of this.

"What kind of reward?" Ben asked stopping immediately.

"Yeah because this could be a trick to make us work without complaining." Charlotte added stopping as well.

Shun thought about it for a moment and came up with something, "If you finish your section and don't complain I'll try and help you kids see if you have a hidden ice ability that you may or may not have inherited."

"I'm in, can't let Ben stay ahead of the power ability game for long." Charlotte agreed.

"It would be cool if I had both fire and ice as a power." said Ben also agreeing.

"Okay good luck you two." said Shun turning around to continue his search.

"I'll finish before you sis." Ben replied turning it into a competition and started moving things around.

"Sorry but you're wrong." said Charlotte correcting him and began moving things around as well.

Shun looked back and started to smile from the kids enthusiasm.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood." said Lapis walking up to him with a few boxes.

"Just a little happy about two rabbit fighting for the same carrot." said Shun.

Lapis started to chuckle a bit and got serious again, "So are you going to tell her?"

"Haven't gotten around to it." Shun replied.

"Haven't gotten around to what?" Amethyst asked as she walked up towards them.

Lapis and Shun were hesitant to answer then managed to get off the hook by Pearl telling them to get back to cleaning. Back with the twins they were nearly done. Charlotte placed down two boxes and Ben followed after.

"Looks like someone's a little slow." Charlotte taunted him.

"You won't be saying that for long because there's only one box and it's mine." Ben replied rushing to the last box.

"No you don't." said Charlotte running after Ben.

Both twins reached the box at the same time and both grasped it at the same time.

"Let go of the box Ben." said Charlotte tugging on the box.

"I had it first you let go." Ben argued tugging on the other side of the box.

With both of their constant tugging the box began to tear from the bottom till eventually the whole box ripped open. Everything fell on the floor from the box and without the twins aware that a bubble was in the box and pooped on impact. The twins were too distracted with their argument to notice a the gem starting to reform. The reformed gem looked to have a long fluffy tail, big claws and fangs with fur covering its eyes and had a color scheme of orange and green as well as a gem located on its left side of the face.

The gem managed to let out a large roar and get an unsuspecting Ben and Charlotte attention. Next it separated it's claws to begin to claw at them but someone jumped in front of the twins. It was revealed to be Sunni and she had a shield summoned ready to defend.

"If you want them you have to go threw me." she stated standing her ground.

The corrupted gem did a quick tailspin to knock Sunni back and trip over her cousins. With them on the ground the gem pounced at them. The kids flinched and before contact was made Garnet punched the gem away and sent it crashing into a pile of stuff with her gauntlets ready to go.

"Kids stay back, we don't know what this thing is capable of." Garnet ordered, then ran into the direction of the corrupted gem.

The corrupted gem picked itself back up and started growling seeing Garnet block it's path. It charged her with a headbutt but got evaded by Garnet. Next it quickly clawed at Garnet and left her a few scratches. Just as that happened Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Shun, and Steven arrived to back her up.

"Are you okay Garnet?" Steven asked making sure she is okay.

"I'll be fine but we better take this thing out before it damages or releases something else." Garnet stated.

"I suggest we surround it to keep it from running, then one of use lunges at it." Pearl Pearl suggested.

Jasper cracked her knuckles, "I'll do it."

"Very well but Amethyst use your whip to distract it, Shun, Steven make sure to back up Jasper as soon as she has that thing in her clutches." Pearl ordered.

"Nice said Pearl, I'll lure it more out to give us more room." Garnet stated. "Let's go Gems!"

With that everyone with weapons ready back up except Garnet and got into position. Next Garnet rushed the corrupted gem and it started clawing and slashing at her. Garnet managed to avoid taking any hits and got the corrupted gem to follow her as it kept trying to hit her. Without the corrupted gem knowing everyone got around it at a safe distance and ready to give Garnet the sign.

Steven used his shield and tapped on the floor, the corrupted gem looked back at Steven but Garnet flipped away and gave it a quick kick as she did. The gems were in position and the corrupted gem picked up on the fact it was surrounded. It began to keep turning around to make sure it is alert of any sudden movements. Amethyst swung her whip at its front paws and it jumped back in time to avoid a hit.

"Got Ya" said Jasper grabbing the gem from behind with bear hug.

The corrupted gem began shaking about leading Shun and Steven to safety restraint it's front and back claws.

"Jasper you can poof it now." Garnet gave the order.

"Don't have to tell me twice." said Jasper beginning to squeeze.

The corrupted gem started to panic and raised its tail up.

"What's it doing?" Amethyst asked.

"Liking try to escape but it's useless." Pearl replied.

Before anyone knew it a massive puff of smoke started to engulf the room. The kids along with Peridot and Lapis were watching how it played off.

"Looks like they did it." said Lapis seeing the smoke.

"That's our family for ya." said Ben.

"Yeah they handled that nicely." said Charlotte.

"They have been working with each other for years." Sunni added.

As the smoke began to come towards them Peridot noticed something odd about it, "Lapis I don't know if it's a hunch or something but the smoke is a lot more denser than when any other gem is poof, which means the gem hasn't been poof yet. Make a bubble around us right now!"

Lapis noticed the worried tone in Peridot's voice and immediately gathered any nearby water to surround them. As the bubble just finished forming the whole room was covered in smoke and nothing could be seen.

"What's going on?" the kids asked getting a little worried.

"Well Peridot mind explaining." said Lapis.

"Seeing the density of the smoke I can conclude that the smoke wasn't from the gem being puffed. It must be from something the gem is doing." Peridot explained.

"Great thinking Peridot." said Sunni thanking her.

"Who knows what would've happened to us." Charlotte added.

"You really saved out beh…" said Ben but got interrupted by footsteps running their way.

With the foot steps getting closer Lapis and Peridot stand in front of the kids and are ready for any fighting that might be needed. The footsteps seem to run past them but they didn't let their guards down until the smoke was clear and they thought it was safe.

"I'll lower the water bubble now." said Lapis making the water bubble open from the top and made it splash on the ground.

"Seems safe enough." said Peridot checking to confirm the coast is clear. "Okay everything checks out."

"Guys let's check on our parents because they were stuck in the smoke with that thing." Sunni instructed and started to walk towards the spot they saw their parents last.

"Right" said both twins agreeing and following right behind her.

They go and check to see if their parents are okay and are shocked to sew what they find. The others are knocked out on the floor and seem to a look a lot younger than usual.

"Is this really them?" Charlotte asked.

"It should be." Ben replied.

"Of course it's them now let's help them wake up." Sunni stated, going over to Garnet and giving her a small nudge. "Garnet please wake up."

After a few failed attempts Garnet began to react and slowly raised up, "Sunni? What happened?"

"I don't know but the corrupted gem did something and we found you guys knocked out like this." Sunni explained.

"If that's so we better check and make sure the others are okay." said Garnet standing up.

"Ahh Aunt Garnet are you feeling okay?" Sunni asked noticing something is off.

Garnet started to examine herself and noticed she was a lot smaller than usual but still slightly taller than Sunni.

"I see what you mean but I guess I ain't the only one." said Garnet.

"What do you mean?" Sunni asked not sure what she meant.

"Look over there." Garnet replied point at the direction of the others.

Sunni looked back the others and saw they had been waking as well and seem to be looking strange like Garnet.

"What happened? And why do I look like this?" Pearl asked not sure what to think.

"My size seems to have gotten scrawny." said Jasper looking at herself.

"I don't feel any different." said Amethyst not noticing anything strange.

"Well I can't say the same." said Shun looking at himself smaller than before.

The twins are left speechless and the others didn't know what to make of it so Lapis and Peridot found it best to move to the house and discuss it.

 **(Back At The House)**

The gems all sat in the living room and Peridot stood up at front to try and explain the situation.

"Well Peridot, what do you think happened?" Garnet asked.

"After thinking it over and going over some scans I can hypothesis that the smoke must have made all of you younger." Peridot replied.

"How is that possible, aren't gems ageless?" Pearl asked.

"Well it turns out the corrupted gem was a bloodstone gem and they have healing properties." Lapis replied.

"How does that help us get our normal bodies back?" Jasper asked.

"Not sure" said Peridot.

"What if we poof the corrupted gem?" Steven asked.

"That might be worth a try anything to not be like this." Shun replied.

"I still don't see why you're complaining." said Amethyst. "Beside I like having you close to my height."

"Why's that?" Shun asked getting curious.

Amethyst leaned in closer to his face, "Because doing this is a lot easier."

Next she got a hold of him with one arm and started to give him a noogie, he then did the same to her. Everyone else ignored their childish behavior and tried to continue with what to do next. The kids were having their own conversation.

"What do you guys think about most of family turning around our ages?" Charlotte asked.

"It seems a bit weird being eye level with my dad but it's not all bad." Sunni replied.

"I have question?" Ben said thinking for a bit.

"What?" the girls asked.

"Just how old are they at the moment?" Ben replied.

"Maybe we should ask." Charlotte suggested.

"Okay" said Sunni walking in front of everyone. "How old are you guys right now?"

"Not really sure" Jasper replied not having a single clue.

"Well I looked like this when I was about 14 so maybe that's how old." said Steven.

"I don't think it matters to much on how old we are but how we get our original bodies back." Pearl stated.

"I agree" said Shun shoving Amethyst's face away with his hand.

"We can try and search for the creature while Pearl and Peridot try and find a quick to change us back." Garnet stated. "While that happens Lapis, Jasper, and I shall look around and alert the others if we find it."

"What about us?" Steven asked.

"Steven you, Shun, Amethyst and the kids look around the city to see if it's still around here." Garnet replied. "Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded in a agreement and left to do what they were told to do bit Stevens and the others stayed to figure out where to start searching.

"Okay what do we do now daddy?" Sunni asked.

"Let's split up into groups of two and choose where to start." Steven replied.

"I want my partner to be this guy cause I want to keep messing with him." said Amethyst poking Shun.

"I go with not Amethyst." Shun replied getting a little annoyed.

"Come on it's great being like this and also it has some perks." Amethyst replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"When you put like that." Shun replied with a blush on his face.

"Okay Ben go with your dad and get him out of her before Amethyst completely has him in her trap."

"Okay" said Ben grabbing his dad from the arm and pulling him away from his mom.

"I guess I got mom." said Charlotte.

"Okay Sunni you're with me and we can start with the boardwalk." said Steven.

"Okay daddy" Sunni replied.

With that everyone began to search in their groups to try and look for the corrupted gem that made them all turn younger.

"Okay Sunni make sure to have your eye's peeled for anything unusual." Steven stated.

"Will do daddy" said Sunni around for any clues.

They search for a while and Sunni decided to start a conversation.

"How does it feel being so young again daddy?"

"It feels a little weird, like I haven't been in so long I forgot how it felt." Steven replied. "Other than that I feel normal."

"You know this give us a good chance to bond." said Sunni.

"How so?" Steven asked getting a little curious.

"Well I've never been able to beat you in skee ball but the way you are now I have a great chance." Sunni replied.

"Interesting you think just because I got younger I should be less of a challenge." Steven stated. "I'll have you know I was beating the gems in that game while I was young too.

"Then let's see if that's true." said Sunni taunting him a bit.

"No we should get back to the matter at hand." said Steven politely turning her down and started to walk away.

Sunni tried to think about someway to change his mind, 'I know he's a teenage boy again but what makes them….' she thought but figured it out. "What's the matter dad? You worried your daughter has more skill then her dad in his prime?"

Steven stopped dead in his tracks and spoke without turning around, "Let's search for the gem for a little longer then your on."

Sunni noticed Steven had a look of determination on his face his face as he continued to look, "I guess he must be fired up now." she said with a small chuckle.

As they continue to search we head over to mother and daughter as they look threw out fun land for any signs for the gems.

"Mom have you heard or seen anything?" Charlotte over to Amethyst was sitting down at a chair.

"Nothing at all but the corn dogs still taste just as good." Amethyst and taking a bite of four corn dogs in her hand.

"Mom it's not the time to be eating." Charlotte argued.

"You haven't ate since this morning, come on I know you want too." said Amethyst taunting her daughter with a corn dog in front of her face.

Charlotte started to blush as he stomach let out a small growl, "I guess one wouldn't hurt."

She accepted the corn dog and sat down for a little break. Amethyst left a mom and brought over more food.

"What do you say to a food eating contest?" She asked Charlotte.

"I don't know mom we should real get back to finding the gem." said Charlotte not sure.

"We can't fight on an empty stomach and I got one of your favorites too." said Amethyst sliding forward a double fudge banana sundae.

"Maybe you're right we need to keep our straights up before incase we run into it." said Charlotte giving into the temptations.

Charlotte and Amethyst ate till their stomachs were full and ready to go.

"Okay mom let's get going." said Amethyst wiping her mouth clean with a napkin.

"Yeah enough messing around we have a gem to catch." said Amethyst hopping off her seat and taking the lead.

"Mom quick question, how did you manage to pay for the food?" Charlotte asked following close behind.

Amethyst whooped out a brown leather wallet and stuck it out for Charlotte to see, "Took it from your dad to get back at him for aiding Pearl in the Axe heist. He thinks I don't know but he has another thing coming.

"Achoo" said Shun sneezing as he and Ben looked around.

"Bless you, are you feeling alright dad?" Ben asked a little worried.

Shun wiped his nose, "I'm alright just feels like someone's talking about me."

"That's good I want you and everyone back to normal cause seeing you like is a little weird for me." said Ben.

"How so?" Shun asked.

"Well the past few people we passed seem to ask if we were twins or not. It felt weird telling them yes cause they won't believe that you really are my dad." Ben replied.

"I know it could feel weird to you but you have to admit we look nearly identical." said Shun.

"That's cause I'm your son." said Ben letting out a small chuckle.

"That's right you are and it makes it a lot easier to talk to me right." said Shun changing to a sadish tone.

"What do mean?" Ben asked not quite understanding.

"It's nothing" said Shun trying to play it off.

"Come on dad I know something's bothering you." said Ben not willing to let it go.

"I know it could be a little hard to talk to sometime, I see why you and Charlotte like to talk your mom about things more than you do me." Shun replied looking away to avoid eye contact.

"We don't mean to we only just happen to find mom before we find you." Ben replied.

"I know I've never been good with this kind of stuff but I want to be part of that for you kids." Shun replied without looking back.

"What are you talking about you're always there for us when we need you, we have fun with both you and mom and I can't imagine a better mom or dad even if I tried." Ben replied telling him how he feels.

Before Ben could realize he felt his hair being ruffled up, "I'm lucky to have you guys in my life."

"We can be handful." said Ben with a small laugh.

"Boy ain't that the truth." said Shun breaking into laughter.

"Hey no need to laugh so much about it." said Ben getting a bit offended. "We aren't the only ones that could be a handful."

"You have a good point there." said Shun calming down. "Let's get going and catch this thing together of twin oh mine."

"Yeah let's get to it before the other's even get a chance." said Ben getting ready to try and find the corrupted gem.

 **(At the Barn)**

Peridot was in her section of the barn as she was trying to figure out a way to turn Steven and the others back to their normal ages, but she wasn't alone as she was joined by a teenage Pearl, who was getting on her nerves.

"Peridot is that machine done yet?" Pearl asked.

A animated vein appeared on Peridot's head as she turned towards Pearl, "No Pearl it not done now and wasn't done the last fifteen times you asked me."

"Come on you need to figure out a way to turn us back to normal because I can't stand being a kid much longer." Pearl said, annoyed.

"You're not a kid, you're how do the human say… preteen, so stop complaining so much you're giving me a headache." Peridot replied.

"I'm giving you a headache, how do you feel to be shorter than you're originally supposed to be?" Pearl asked.

"Pearl I'm a Peridot and back on Homeworld we, Peridot are supposed to be the shortest gem along with Rubies and Sapphires gems, but my limb enhancers are giving me height so unlike you I was born to match my height." Peridot explained.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that." Pearl replied, feeling like a jerk.

"No you didn't, but hey let's not focus on me right now what's important is getting you and the others back to your rightful ages." Peridot said, turning attention back to her machine, "Now help out by handing me that screwdriver over there on the top shelf."

"Oh sure Peridot." Peridot said.

Pearl walked over to noticed that the top shelf was just the right height for her normal age, but as of her current height it was pretty far from her. She started jumping up and down as she tried to grabbed the screwdriver off the top shelf, but each of her attempts failed. After her final jumping attempt failed, Pearl started to get frustrated again. "Man which one of you guys put the screwdriver on the top shelf, where no one shorter than the kids can reach it?"

"It's a safety precaution just in case kids younger than Sunni and the twins sneaks in here without us knowing." Peridot answer.

"Really what kid you know who be smart enough to break in here?" Pearl asked.

"Do you remember Steven's friend, Onion?" Peridot replied.

"I heard that he has a eight year old daughter name, Vinegar, and if she anything like him I'm sure she'll figure out a way to break into places without anyone knowing." Peridot explained.

"Okay fair point, but I still think keeping the screwdriver, so high up is ridiculous idea." Pearl replied.

She turned her attention back to the screwdriver on the top shelf and even though it was out of her height range she didn't let that get to her much as she took a deep breath and calm down as she started think cautiously about her next move, 'Okay so the screwdriver is on the top shelf, and I can hop at least halfway up there, so I something I can use to go the rest of the way to swipe it off. Wait I got.'

Pearl's gem started glowing as she summoned her spear and got ready to jump. "Alright here I go." Pearl said. Pearl then jumped into up to the top shelf as she used her spear to sweep the screwdriver off the top shelf. Pearl landed on the ground with a smile on her face,

"Ah ha I got it." Pearl said, but wasn't paying attention and got hit in the back of the head with the butt of the screwdriver. "Aww that really hurt." She sighed rubbing her head.

"Oh come on it was just the bottom of a screwdriver it shouldn't be that bad." Peridot replied.

Pearl continued groaning in pain and Peridot sighed as she stop working on her machine and she walked over to comfort Pearl, "Alright let me look at it." Pearl turned her head allowing Peridot to check out her injury, "Honestly I don't see how the back of a screwdriver could possibly do any serious dam- oh boy what this?" Peridot examined the back of Pearl's head as she found a mix of green reddish mold slowly forming on the back of Pearl's head.

"How is it Peridot, is it serious? Did the screwdriver caused it?" Pearl asked, worried.

"Oh it serious alright, but it wasn't the screwdriver the cause of this, but tell me if you feel this." Peridot said.

"Feel wha-Aww! Peridot why did you pinch me?" Pearl asked.

'It's just as I expected it appears to be weakening her flesh.' Peridot thought placing a hand to her chin. "Pearl we need to get you and the others back to your rightful ages and soon." She said.

"That what I've been telling you, but why are you in such a hurry now?" Pearl asked.

"I'll explain to later, but right now we have to find the others and quickly because I don't know exactly how much time we have." Peridot said.

"Okay." Pearl said.

Peridot picked up her invention and put in her pocket, then her and Pearl took off leaving the barn.

'I hope the other aren't experiencing the same effect.' Peridot thought.

 **(With Jasper and Lapis)**

Lapis was flying over Beach city with a younger Jasper on her shoulders as they were surveillancing the area.

"Do you notice anything out of the ordinary Jasper?" Lapis asked.

"Other than the fact that I'm a little kid and can ride on your back? No I don't." Jasper replied, sarcastically.

"Hmph Jasper, you shouldn't acting that way because last I check I'm the one flying you." Lapis stated.

"Oh really but I last time I check I wasn't the size of a kindergartener and you weren't able to carry me." Jasper said, "So deal with it until we find and proof that corrupted bloodstone bastard."

"Well we would've found it by now if you would do your job and be the lookout." Lapis replied.

Jasper started scratching herself, "No we probably would've found it if you weren't taking your time flying."

"If I don't take my time how are we supposed to see any strange in the area." Lapis said.

"Whatever I bet this as fast you can go anyway." Jasper replied, scratching her back.

"I can definitely go faster than this." Lapis said.

"Ha I like to see you try." Jasper replied.

"If you say so, but remember you asked for this. So hang on tight." Lapis warned.

With that Lapis took off a high speed through as Jasper try to hold on for dear life. They flew until they arrived above the ocean of Beach city.

"Was that enough speed for you, Jasper?" Lapis asked, feeling very cocky.

"That was some good speed. You're a fast one Speedy." Jasper replied, going back to scratching herself.

"Glad to see you admit it." Lapis said, turning around to look at Jasper scratching herself. "Hey Jasper are you feeling okay?"

"Never better well maybe just a little itch, why do you ask?" Jasper replied.

"You see you got a little something everywhere." Lapis said.

Jasper arched a brow as she looked at Lapis confused, "What are talking about?"

Lapis was about say something, but couldn't think of a way to tell Jasper so she flew down close to water, where they could see their reflection. Jasper looked at her reflection and was shocked to see forms of green reddish mold slowly forming on her body.

"Awww what the hell is this?!" Jasper asked, scared.

"I don't know could it be that you're becoming corrupted yourself?" Lapis asked.

"No impossible it can't be it just can't be." Jasper replied, worried.

"Well it better if we get a second opinion on this first before we go assuming thing, so let's go back to the temple and see if Peridot can turn you back to normal and get rid of this weird looking rash to." Lapis suggested.

All Jasper did was nod in agreement and Lapis smiled then started taking off flying to the temple.

 **(With Steven and Sunni)**

We find Steven and Sunni taking a break from their break as they were now walking into Mr. Smiley's arcade.

"Alright Sunni, we can play a few games of skeeball but after that we go back to looking at to searching." Steven said.

"Okay dad." Sunni replied.

Steven walked over to exchange his dollars for quarters, came back over to Sunni and they walked over to the skeeball machine. Steven put two in two skeeball machine and looked at Sunni,

"Okay Sunni I got three dollars worth of quarters, so let's see who can get the most skeeball points out of six games."

"You're on Dad." Sunni replied.

With that the two of them started playing skeeball and everything started off real good for them for the few games Steven had three wins while Sunni had two wins, but it wasn't until ending of the sixth game that everything went downhill. The clock was almost ran out and the two were setting up for their final throw.

"Alright Sunni, this is the final shot or should I say roll, and seeing as we're almost tied this will prove if we're with equally match or that you're better than me or I'm better than you, so I just wanted to say good luck honey." Steven said.

"Geez thanks Dad." Sunni replied, rolling her eyes.

"No problem sweetie." Steven said.

They got ready to roll, but as Steven was about to roll he felt a tingling sensation in his nose as he let a loud, "Ah-choo!" causing him to roll the ball and land in a lower spot in the machine, while Sunni rolled her ball with no problem and it landed higher allowing her ball to land in higher spot making her score to equal up with Steven's score as the time ends for both machine. The time with out on the machines and their finals scores showed that they were tied.

"Daddy look we tied." Sunni said, happily.

Steven looked at the score as he said, "We did? Oh we did well great job, honey."

"Hey Dad let's play another game." Sunni suggested.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Sunni." Steven replied.

"Why? You scared?" Sunni asked.

"No it just I don't feel so good at moment." Steven replied.

Sunni sighed and turn towards Steven as she said, "Oh come on dad, you need to stop making excus-," she looked at Steven and placed her hands over her mouths as she gasped, "Daddy, you don't look so good."

"That what I just told you." Steven replied.

"No Dad, you really don't looks good." Sunni stated.

Steven arched a brow, "What do you mean?"

Sunni reached into her pocket, pulled a makeup compactor, opened it and showed Steven the mirror part. Steven took the mirror as he looked at his reflection and was shocked to see that his eyes were watery, his nose runny, and that wasn't bad enough he was most shock to see he had see small forms of green reddish molds forming on his shoulders.

"Ahhh! Where did this mold come from?" Steven asked, scared.

"I don't know, but I think it could be serious, we should take you home and have Auntie Peridot scan you just to be sure." Sunni suggested.

"Yeah." Steven agreed, "But hey Sunni before we go I need to ask, who gave you this compactor?"

Sunni sweatdropped, "Oh that old thing it was a gift from mommy."

"Connie let you have this?" Steven asked, "I will Ah-Choo talk to her about this later, but right now we should get figure out the story behind this mold."

Steven put the compactor in his back pocket and they took off out of the arcade.

 **(To Amethyst and Charlotte)**

The mother and daughter were walking down the street as they each had a large stack of ice cream in their cones they were holding.

"Mom I agree that getting ice cream was a good idea, but did we have to get so much of it?" Charlotte asked.

"We absolutely did because instead of take forever just to buy one ice cream you think you might like, when you can get all the favors and see which favors you like the most." Amethyst explained.

"But Mom this is our second cones not counting the ones you stole from people, who weren't looking." Charlotte replied.

"Yeah well if those people wanted their ice cream they should've kept their eyes on their stuff or you don't know what will happen." Amethyst said.

"If you say so mom, but I think eating all this ice cream will spoil our dinner like dad told us." Charlotte replied.

"Charlotte I'm a full gem meaning I really don't need to eat food I just enjoy it, so I can eat sweets all I want and don't have to worry about spoiling nothing." Amethyst said.

"Wait so that mean me and Ben don't need food to live?" Charlotte asked.

"That's untrue you see Charlotte, you see unlike me being a full gem you and your brothers are half gems like you dad and Uncle Steven meaning you need eat on a daily basis or you two will perish from starvation." Amethyst said.

"Oh man that sucks, but anyway we should get somewhere to sit so we can enjoy our ice cream before they melt." Charlotte suggested.

"Sure kiddo." Amethyst agreed.

The two of them walked until they arrived at bench in front of the skate park.

"Alright now that we have a place to sit let's enjoy our ice cream." Charlotte said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Amethyst replied.

Amethyst opened her mouth as she prepared to eat her ice cream, but before she could Charlotte stopped her and said, "Hang on Mom before we eat let's make this into a little game."

"What are you talking about Charlotte?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm saying I challenge you to an ice cream eating contest, whoever can get through eating their ice cream first, wins." Charlotte said.

"Ah now that my girl trying to have fun." Amethyst replied, happily, "But let's make this more interesting, I propose that the winner should be given some kind of reward."

"Okay hmmm, oh I know how about whoever wins should have to whatever the winner say for the rest of the day and the loser can't complain about it." Charlotte suggested.

"Now that a deal and you're on little girl." Amethyst agreed.

"Who are you calling little girl, little girl." Charlotte said, making Amethyst frustrated.

"Oh when I win you're definitely going to regret saying that Charlotte." Amethyst replied.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we." Charlotte said.

"Alright, so when do we start?" Amethyst asked.

"We start on the count of three." Charlotte replied. "Okay 1… 2… 3!"

The two of them started digging into their ice cream as they appeared to have an evenly match appetite for the dessert. It continued as their mountains of ice cream began to quickly decrease as the two ate quickly. They each nearly reached the bottom of the ice creams with Amethyst in the lead and feeling cocky.

"Aww Charlotte I thought you were challenging me, but it appears you can't keep up with me even when I'm back into my prime." Amethyst laughed.

"Don't get too cocky mom because I'm not that far behind you." Charlotte replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I'm just glad to know that I can beat you even when we're on the same level of ages." Amethyst said.

Amethyst took another big of her ice cream, but soon after she suddenly felt a pain in her head as grabbed her head and sighed in pain, "Argh! Brain Freeze!" That little distraction gave Charlotte just even time for her to finish her ice cream before Amethyst.

"Haha I win!" Charlotte gloated, "You got to do whatever I say for the rest of the day, Mom."

Amethyst's brain freeze passed and she looked at Charlotte, who said, "Aww great job kid and you're right a deal is a deaI, but fair warning before you have me do anything," looking at Charlotte with a serious face, "that if you have me do anything stupid I will pay you back for it once the day is over."

"You don't have to worry about that Mom I wasn't planning anything like that at all." Charlotte said, feeling scared.

"Good, but what do you have plan to do?" Amethyst asked.

All Charlotte do was smile as the scene switched to a deserted area near the Beach as Charlotte and Amethyst were walking over to a part where there were large boulders surrounding the area.

"Okay mom here we are." Charlotte said.

"Alright Charlotte, but where exactly are we doing here?" Amethyst asked.

"We're here to test to see if you're still as strong as you were as adult because I theories that your strengths went away as your age and since we're on a break from looking for the creature I think this would be a good way to kill off time and those ice cream mountains." Charlotte replied.

"Charlotte if you wanted to throw stuff around all you had to do was asks." Amethyst said.

"I know, but you were the one, who wanted to bet on the game and lose, so less complaining and get to throwing." Charlotte replied.

"Okay Charlotte." Amethyst said.

With that Amethyst began picking up rocks and started throwing them from smallest to largest. Amethyst was doing good as she throw each small rock with complete easy, but as she ran out of small rocks she then moved on to the larger rock and even they didn't seemed as much of a challenge as she only had to use the strength in one arm to lift up and throw them. After five minutes of throwing around rocks, Amethyst soon looked around to notice that there weren't any more rocks to throw.

She sighed, "Okay Charlotte there aren't anymore rocks/boulders to throw."

"Uhh mom I think that incorrect because you missed one." Charlotte pointed out.

"What really?" Amethyst asked. She turned around to see a medium sized boulder there, "Ah man how could I missed that oh well no need to complain just got to throw it."

Amethyst walked over to the boulder and grabbed it with one hand as she lifted it up. She held it up for a minute as prepared to throw it, but before she could throw it Amethyst felt a sudden feeling in her arm that caused it to give out making the boulder land flat on her.

Seeing this Charlotte immediately ran up to her with a worried look on her face. She rolled the boulder off of Amethyst and to see her mother was dizzy and she asked, "Mom, Mom are you alright."

"I don't know, what happened to me?" Amethyst asked.

"You were picking up a boulder with one hand and it look like your arm gave out on you because the boulder just suddenly fell on you." Charlotte replied, "But I want to know why did your arm give out on you?"

"I really don't know, but can you help me up." Amethyst said.

"Sure mom." Charlotte replied.

Amethyst held her hand out for Charlotte to take. Charlotte accepted Amethyst's hand and help her up to her feet. As Amethyst got back to her feet Charlotte looked down at their hands and noticed something strange that caught her attention.

"Hey mom what is this stuff on your hand?" She asked.

"What are you talking about Charlotte?" Amethyst replied.

Charlotte lifted up Amethyst's hand to show her what she was talking about. Amethyst took a good look at her hands and her eyes started to widen as she saw small amount of green reddish mold slowly forming on her hands.

"Ahhh! What the hell is this crap!" Amethyst snapped.

"I don't know, but this has got to a side effect from when that Bloodstone gem turned you and the others into kids and I don't know what this does to you, but I do know if this is happening to you it bound to be happening to the other, so I think we should head back to temple and have Auntie Peridot perform some test on you." Charlotte suggested.

"Yeah let's go." Amethyst agreed.

They soon headed off to the Temple.

 **(To Ben and Shun)**

Ben was sitting on a bench as he looked bored out of his mind as he appeared to be alone at the moment.

"Ugh we've been looking for that stupid we've been looking for that stupid Corrupted Bloodstone gem for about two hours and haven't found squat." He complained.

Ben slouch back on the bench as he groaned in annoyances about their search not being able to find the Bloodstone gem, unaware of that someone was walking up to him.

"Hey Ben." the person said. Ben got spooked as he sat up to see Shun standing over him with two different cones of ice cream in his hands.

"I'm back and got ice cream Ben, but which favor did you wanted Cookies and cream or Homemade Vanilla?" Shun asked.

"I wanted the Cookies and cream one, dad." Ben answered.

"Okay here you go." Shun said handing Ben, his ice cream.

Ben accepted the cone and Shun took a seat right next to him.

"Sorry it took me so long, but there was a long line of people waiting like the Great Wall of China and by the time I got to the front they had to restock their the ice cream." Shun explained.

"It's okay dad." Ben replied.

"Yeah and sorry for having you pay too, but I think your mother and sister has my wallet and paid a visit to the exact same ice cream shop." Shun apologized.

"How do you figure?" Ben asked.

"When I got to the front of the line they said the cause of the line build up was because a purple girl and her identical twin sister ordered two large towering stack of ice cream and how many purple girls with identical twin sister do you know?" Shun said.

"Okay so what are you going to do with them?" Ben asked.

"I'll don't know for sure, but I'll pay them back for this somehow, but until then let's just relax and enjoy our break." Shun replied.

"Alright Dad." Ben agreed.

With that the two of sat back on bench and began eating their ice cream. As they were eating Shun started to eat his a little bit too fast and it caused him to feel like shivers and pain as he suddenly grabbed his head.

"Argh! My head it." Shun said, sighing in pain.

"Dad are you okay what wrong?" Ben asked.

"I don't know my head just feels cold and it hurts like crazy." Shun replied.

"Your heads cold and hurt?" Ben asked, Shun nodded in agreement, " uh dad I think you're experiencing a brainfreeze."

"A brainfreeze? I never had a brain freeze before." Shun replied.

"Really dad? You gotta be kidding me." Ben said in disbelief.

"I wish I was, but thanks to my gem being and ice type gem it made me immune to ice attacks like brain freezes." Shun replied.

"Okay that's cool, but I had multiple brain freezes before and I'm your son, so shouldn't have the same abilities" Ben asked curious.

"Well maybe it because your gem took more after Amethyst's gem than mine so you probably get majority of her abilities instead." Shun replied, groaning in more pain as his brainfreeze appeared to got worse, "Argh! This brainfreeze is killing me, how do they usually last because this is so annoying."

"They don't usually last very long, so give it couple of minutes and it should be gone then." Ben said.

"Oh okay." Shun replied.

A few minutes soon passed and Ben then turned to Shun as he asked, "Okay Dad, how it you brainfreeze is it gone yet?"

Shun sighed, "Yeah I think so thanks Ben."

"No problem, Dad." Ben replied.

"Yeah, but for some reason I feel different like that brainfreeze left my brain and spread throughout the rest of my body because I'm feeling like my entire body has been frozen in block of ice because I feel cold, but I don't feel the pain." Shun said, placing his hands on his shoulder as began rubbing himself to build up body heat.

"Uh Dad I know this might be a strange thing to ask, but have you always been that baby blue color with mold spreading on the side of your face or I have just not notice until now?" Ben asked.

Shun gave Ben a confused look and reached into his back pocket pulling out a small mirror as he looked to see that his skin has turned baby blue with a small amount of green reddish mold slowly spreading across his face. Shun's eyes widen as he throw the mirror to away and turned back to Ben with a scared look on his face.

"Ben this isn't normal." He said.

"And what in our lives would be considered normal Dad?" Ben asked, not really concerned.

"No Ben, you get it I this isn't normal because this isn't supposed to be happening like it some kind of virus or something in that perspective." Shun replied, starting to shivering.

"Well if that's true then you probably got from that Bloodstone gem when it turned you into kids." Ben stated.

"Yeah Ben, you're probably be right, but wait a minute if I'm experiencing some kind of weird side effects then that mean so are the others and that means… Ben we got to get back to the temple stat." Shun stated

"Alright Dad." Ben agreed.

With that the two of them hopped off the bench and began running their way back to the temple.

 **(At the Temple)**

The warp pad starts to light up as it started to activate. When the lights faded away there stood Peridot along with a kid Pearl.

"Alright Pearl we're back at the Temple, now we really need to find the others and get you and them back to your normal ages, quickly." Peridot said.

"Okay Peridot, you've been saying that since we left the barn but I still don't stand what's the big deal?" Pearl asked.

"I told you I'll explain when we find them, but just know it's really because I suspect that something bad is going to happen the longer y'all stay in this stage." Peridot replied.

"Something bad? Like what?" Pearl asked.

The two stepped off the warp pad as they were stopped by a voice calling out them.

"Hey who goes there?!"

"It's us, Peridot and Pearl." Peridot answered.

They looked around for the source of the voice, but their searched soon came to an end as out of the shadows steps a familiar red ruby holding the hands of a blue sapphire.

"Ruby? Sapphire? Is that you two?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah it's us, who else would it be." Ruby replied.

"I know it's you guys, but I'm saying why are you guys unfused?" Pearl asked.

"Like we can explain that." Ruby replied, getting angry.

"Easy Ruby." Sapphire said, trying to calm Ruby down and turning to Pearl, "I'm sorry Pearl, but what she does mean is that we don't know exactly how this happen, but we do know that whatever it is, it's serious."

"Serious?! You're damn right it's serious because not only can't we stay fused together for very long, but I can't use my fire and Sapphire can't see the future anymore!" Ruby implied.

"Really Sapphire is that true, you can't see into the future anymore?" Pearl asked.

Sapphire frowned just simple nodded in agreement.

'Oh man this virus appears to getting active with the others we really to find a cure for this or who knows what else could happen.' Peridot thought.

"Alright you guys, but I don't think you guys have to worry much longer because Peridot and I been out in the barn for long time and I think we might have the thing that could fix this and store our ages as well, right Peridot?" Pearl asked.

"Really that thing could put us back to normal?" Ruby asked, hoping.

"I-I-I don't know and I can't say for sure if it fully work, because it just a prototype and I'm not sure if it'll fully work." Peridot replied, unsure.

"Well if you're not sure then try testing it on me and Sapphire." Ruby suggested.

"Hey don't forget about me, I want to be cured too." Pearl implied.

The three of them huddled up in front of Peridot as they said, "Alright Peridot we're ready for testing."

"Hang on a minute you three the thing is I also don't know how much power is in my machine, so for all I know I only got one shot that why I wanted to gather everybody who was affected by the Bloodstone gem in one room so I can blast you all at once." Peridot explained.

"But Peridot, the others are all over the town searching for that gem and exactly how are we going to find them and get them back here?" Pearl asked.

Once that was said, like on cue the screen door opened and in came Lapis running with little Jasper. "Peridot, Pearl, I'm so glad you guys are here we have a serious problem with Jasper." Lapis said.

"Hey we were here fir-" Ruby started before being interrupted by Peridot, who said, "What's appears to be the problem with Jasper, Lapis?"

"Well were out looking for that Corrupted Bloodstone and Jasper started getting itch and it appears that she have some mold slowly spreading on her body and we're wondering if it could be the cause of Corruption?" Lapis explained.

"Yeah because I worried if I'm gonna have to be bubbled or not?" Jasper asked.

Peridot looked at Jasper as she appeared to be scratching her and saw the green reddish mold on her skin and she said, "No need to worry this mold isn't a sign of corruption," Jasper sighed in relief, "However this mold on your skin is the exact same mold that slowly forming on the back of Pearl's head, so that means it dangerous."

"Okay, but you think you can cure Peridot?" Jasper asked, worried.

"Well I built a prototype in the barn to change you guys back into your normal ages, but I hadn't planned on this mold being on any of you guys, so I don't know." Peridot replied.

"If you got an invention that could help then blast me first and if there any side effects let just say I'm willingly taking one for the team to spare the rest." Jasper said.

"Hmm, you maybe right about that Jasper." Peridot replied.

"What! No Peridot don't do that because it not fair if she get to be the only one to be cured while the rest of us suffers." Ruby said.

"Hey I'm agreeing to take a bullet for the rest of you, so be grateful." Jasper replied.

"Be grateful, how can I be grateful when you're going to be cure of your disease while the rest of us are going to be left to rot with ours." Ruby argued.

Both Ruby and kid Jasper got into an angry stare down as wanted to see who would break first, but it didn't last very long as Peridot called,

"Alright enough you two I'm getting tired of you two arguing that why I've decided not to use my device on anyone of you until everyone who was affected by the Bloodstone gem."

"Ah man but that means we got to wait for Sunni, Ben, and Charlotte to come back with Steven, Shun, and Amethyst." Ruby complained.

"Yeah plus what are the likely chances of them all showing up any time soon." Jasper added.

With that said, like on cue the front door open again and in came Sunni, who had Steven's arm over her shoulder as appears to drag him in. Next came the group of Charlotte and Amethyst, with Ben and a freezing blue Shun following soon after them.

Sunni came and placed Steven on the couch and turned to the others and said, "We're back guys and we have a serious problem you guys."

"You're not the only ones, but what to those three?" Peridot asked.

"Well it started like this…" Sunni said.

With that the three kids took turns giving a brief explanation of what they were doing with each of their parents and how some weird looking mold was slowly spreading across their bodies and needed to bring them back before they got worst.

"And then the six of us all met up on the beach and we all came back together." Sunni finished, "So what do you think is wrong with them and will they be okay?"

"It's appears that the mold is the cause of them feeling weak, but don't worry I know how much trouble they truly going to be in just be glad you got them back here when you did." Peridot replied.

"So you can cure them, right Peridot?" Ben asked.

"Well I don't know about that, but my invent something here could be of some and since everybody here I can use it now." Peridot replied.

"Yes!" Jasper, Ruby, and Pearl cheered.

"Yeah now I know you guys are excited, now I need everybody to scotch together on the couch and I use my invention on you guys." Peridot explained.

Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Jasper all took a seat on the couch next to Steven, Shun, and Amethyst as they prepared to have Peridot use her invention on them. Peridot then pulled out her invention as she began aiming it at seven of them.

"Okay say cheese." She said.

"Peridot it's not a group photo so hurry up and shot already." Jasper replied.

"Ugh fine don't blame me for trying to have some fun with this." Peridot stated.

Peridot then pulled the trigger and all they saw was a bright blinding white light as it engulf the seven kids. The flash soon cleared as Sunni and the twins were rubbing their eyes trying to get their vision back from the light. Once their vision came back they looked over to their parents and the gems on the couch.

"So Peridot did it work?" Jasper asked.

"Umm, not fully." Peridot replied.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked then looking to notice that herself and the others were still kids, "What the hell we're still kids, Peridot, your invention was a dode."

"Hanging on a minute Jasper are you feeling itch y at the moment?" Peridot asked.

"No I'm not itchy, but what that got to do anythin- Oh!" Jasper said, realize what she meant.

"Auntie Peridot, what does that means?" Sunni asked

"Hmm, it appears that my invention couldn't change them back into adult, but it did manage to combat the mold from spreading." Peridot explained.

"Is this going to be permanent or temporarily?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know, but in the meantime we should locate and contain the Bloodstone gem and that will fully put an end to all of this." Peridot replied.

"But how are we going find that thing like we searched the whole city for it and for we know it could be in a whole another town by now." Ruby said, as she started getting angry.

Next they heard a ringing noise and looked around to find that it was Sunni.

"Uh Sunni, you got a phone call." Peridot pointed out.

"Oh sorry I got this." Sunni replied, picking up the phone, "Hello… Hey Grandpa Greg… There an emergency, where… at the Carwash well what's going on...okay will be right there."

Sunni put her phone away and turned to the others, who looked confused.

"Sunni what's happening what's going on with Greg?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know, but I think he just found our Bloodstone." Sunni replied.

"Really?" Peridot asked, Sunni nodded her head in agreement, "Alright guys let's get going."

With that the twelve of them got up and ran out the front door. We head over to Greg who was watching at a safe distance weird creature being sprayed and scrubbed by the car wash and it seemed to destroy them as it did.

"All man, paying for the damages will put a huge dent in my retirement funds." said Greg seeing as the creature is trying to fight off the water spraying at it from multiple sides.

After a few minutes of it tearing things apart the gems show up leaving Greg with a confused look on his face.

"Is it just me or are you guys a lot smaller and younger then I remember?" He asked squinting and rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn't him.

"It's not you dad that thing did this to us somehow." Steven replied walking up to his dad.

"Wow kiddo this brings back a lot of memories." said Greg remembering Steven when he was younger.

"It does for all of us in more ways than one but we should take that thing out now." Jasper stated wanting them to remember the problem at hand.

"Jaspers right we need to hurry up and beat this thing so we can get back to normal." said Ruby not wanting to waste any time.

"To stop it from escaping we should go in from both sides of the carwash to surround it." Sapphire stated.

"Okay then the two groups should be Lapis, Pearl, Steven and myself. Next group should be Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Peridot and Amethyst." Shun suggested.

"I surprised you don't want to be on a team with me." Amethyst teased him.

"You know exactly why." Shun replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"That doesn't matter the sooner that thing is bubbled the sooner we get our normal bodies back." Pearl stated.

"We should move now before it's too late." said Lapis leading her group to the other entrance.

"Alright then we better confront that thing from are end." said Peridot leading her group to the closest entrance.

"Wait what do we do?" the kids ask not sure what job they had.

"You guys stay here, if that thing sprays again we don't know what will happen to you." Amethyst replied then followed the others.

"But" said Sunni but couldn't get her words out quick enough before they reached the entrance.

With that the gems started to do their best to try and defeat thus corrupted gem even with their new bodies giving them a slight disadvantage. The kids and Greg watched on as for every blow they gave it, the corrupted gem gave them one back twice as hard.

"Looks like they might be losing." said Greg.

"I wish we could go help, but they said we can't because it's too dangerous." said Sunni sounding really upset.

"That hasn't stopped us before." Charlotte stated.

"That's right and we're always better together then we are apart." Ben added.

"You kids remind me of Steven disobeying the gems and coming back to helping, he even saved their lives." said Greg remembering and old situation where Steven needed to break the rules to protect the ones he loves.

"You guys are right we can't just sit back and do nothing we have to help." said Sunni running towards the closest entrance of the car wash.

"Wait for us." said Ben and Charlotte running after her to catch up.

"I guess the kids are just like their parents always looking out for their family and friends." Greg said with a proud look on his face.

We head back with the gems having a tough time against the corrupted gem. Amethyst managed to catch the gem with her whip but was tossed to the side and crashed into Ruby and Sapphire when the gem bit the whip and swung it. It managed to dodge Pearl and Peridot firing lasers at it and also avoid Lapis' water attacks as well. Steven, Shun, and Jasper rushed it but only got sent back with a quick tail whip.

"Well this blows" said Amethyst getting back up.

Ruby got up and help Sapphire up as well, "What's even worse is the fact that thing has amazing reflexes."

"Maybe we should calm down and think of a different strategy." Sapphire suggested.

"Anything it takes to get that thing bubbled." Jasper replied.

"I second that notion." said Steven getting up off the ground.

"Ditto" Shun agreed, raising a hand as he laid on the ground.

"If everyone is in agreement we should let the kids help because this will has more success if they do." Sapphire stated.

"Where here" said Sunni running up to them.

"We can help." said Charlotte on the left of Sunni.

"Whether you want us to or not." Ben added on the right of Sunni.

"Looks like someone got their future vision back." said Ruby starting to get excited.

"I'm not certain about that, it was more of a quick glimpse instead of a long vision." Sapphire replied. "Okay everyone do what you were doing but Steven, Sunni help the others block the attacks with your shields, Amethyst, Charlotte try to use your whips to slow it down, Ben, Shun finish it off.

"Alright" Everyone replied getting into position.

The corrupted gem readied itself as the gems surrounded it once again. Lapis sprayed water at it from the back while Peridot and Pearl both fired a laser at the front causing the gems to jump up in the air. Jasper then used her spin dash and made a clean hit at the gem's face. The corrupted gem next raise both front paws with claws ready to strike but before it could Steven and Sunni both used their shields to block it and give Jasper enough time to back away.

The corrupted gem landed on the ground and let out a growl to show it was now angry and ready to take the fight more serious. Next it tried to pounce at the gems but it's legs we're head back do to the fact Amethyst with help from Sapphire used her whip to hold back the left leg while Charlotte and Ruby held back the right leg with Charlotte's whip.

"Okay Honey, Ben could you guys hurry up and finish this thing off." said Amethyst trying to keep her grip.

"We got this just hurry." said Ruby also trying to keep a good grip.

"Got it" Shun replied summoning out a glove on his right hand. "Ready Ben?"

"More ready than I'll ever be I guess, but my crystal impact will have a little more of a flare then yours dad." Ben bragged summing his glove as well making his first start to light up and a small started to form as well.

"Yours might have a flare but mine is much cooler." Shun replied make his hand start to glow and release an icy stream.

"Please hurry before it somehow manages to get loose." said Sapphire wanting them to hurry it up.

With that Ben and Shun gave a nod and started to charge at the gem. The corrupted gem let out a roar as Ben and Shun made a clean hit with their Father-Son fire and ice crystal impact. A huge puff of smoke cleared filled the room in an instant.

"Are...you guys...okay?" Sunni asked coughing and trying to swat away the smoke.

"I think...I'm good." said Charlotte called out threw the smoke.

"Same over...here." Ben called out.

"Daddy are you and the...others back to normal?" Sunni asked wanting to know if it worked.

The room was quiet and the kids were worried do to no response. When the room cleared the kids frowns turned to smiles seeing the others had turned back to normal.

"Good to have my old friends back Tall, and Bulky." said Jasper standing up in a proud pose.

"Glad to have this over with." said Pearl looking at herself the way she is suppose to be.

"Tell me about it" said Steven letting out a smile.

"Daddy your back to normal." said a happy Sunni giving her dad a hug.

"Glad to be back." said Steven giving her a hug back.

"Time to send this thing back to the temple." said Shun warping off the gem in a blue bubble.

"About time we're back to normal." said Amethyst walking up to him.

"Weren't you the one that side you sorta liked being lik…." said Shun but got tackled back Charlotte with a hug.

"Dad thank goodness you're back to normal." she said squeezing him tighter.

"I am too and thank you for helping, but would you mind not squeezing too tight." said Shun rubbing her head and letting out a smile.

Next Ben hug tackled his mom, "It's to see everything worked out mom." said Ben giving her a hug.

"Me too and I see someone can make a small flame last alot longer then before." said Amethyst giving him a hug then a light noogie on the head.

"Glad they all got back to normal." said Lapis watching everyone happy to get their old bodies back.

"That is a good also it would have been a little annoying having them all as children for a lot longer." said Peridot.

"I understand if you feel that way, thank you for helping us out Peridot and you two Lapis." said Garnet placing a hand on one of their shoulders.

"No Problem, what's family for." said both Lapis and Peridot with a smiles on their faces.

"Okay everyone let's head home I'm sure everyone had enough enough excitement for one day." Garnet stated.

Everyone nodded in a agreement and started walking home to get a well deserved relaxation time.

End Chapter 19.

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting and reading the new chapter, we hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if the wait was long but we will try to be a lot faster next time. Make sure to leave a review on how you felt about the chapter or what we can do to help improve the story. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm Jaroberts251 or myself and we will be happy to discuss it with you. That's all that needs to said so till next time stay tuned.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Meet the Parents**

It's a sunny Thursday afternoon at the Temple and the gems have a guest over. The house was nearly empty with the exception of Ben and Riley on the couch reading a magazine, and Pearl in her room.

"Wow that's big" said Ben looking at the picture at the magazine.

"What did I tell you?" said Riley pointing at the picture.

"What's the point of having them that big?" Ben asked.

"Well these tires are really good for off road skating." Riley replied pointing at big round tires on the magazine. "Downside they cost a lot of money."

"Your parents make a good living so that won't be problem." said Ben.

"I guess but they won't buy me something that expensive unless it's a special occasion or I earn it." Riley replied. "Speaking of which how do your parents pay for stuff don't they no have jobs?"

"I think everything in the house is run by magic except for the toilet, but about them paying for stuff your guess is as good as mine." Ben replied not sure how to answer her question.

Just then the screen door opened and in came Sunni, Charlotte, Shun, and Amethyst with popsicles in their hands.

"How are things going you guys?" Sunni asked feeling curious.

"I hope Ben hasn't done anything to embarrass himself yet." said Charlotte taking a lick of her popsicle.

"Hey!" said Ben taking a little offence to that remark.

"No not yet" said Riley breaking into laughter.

"Day's still young" Amethyst added making the girls laugh a bit.

"Mom" Ben groaned upset his mom joined in the joking. "Speaking of which we need something answered." he said remembering the question from a moment ago.

"What is it?" Amethyst asked wanting to know what's up.

"How do you and dad afford stuff?" Ben asked.

"I'll let your dad answer this one." said Amethyst licking her popsicle.

"That's easy" said Shun taking a big bite out of his popsicle. "If we find something old and valuable we have Greg take to a museum and they pay good money for something that rare. We give Greg a fair share of it as well to Steven and Connie for giving us the idea."

"Wait can't that be dangerous like the artifact Nova had me take from the museum?" Sunni asked.

"Nah everything's fine, Peridot checks them out to make sure they aren't anything special and Garnet makes the final decision." Amethyst replied.

"Oh Ben, Riley before I forget we got you two popsicles too." said Charlotte tossing them each a popsicle.

"Thanks" said Ben.

"Thank you" said Riley.

Both kids opened their popsicles and started to enjoy the cold and flavorful taste. Ben decided to try something out and take a bit out of his popsicle.

"Ahh...cold...cold" said Ben feeling his teeth get really cold after biting.

"Mom was right the day was still young." said Charlotte breaking into laughter and everyone but Ben followed after.

"Ben your family so funny." said Riley threw her laughter.

"You say funny I say annoying." Ben replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Relax Ben we're only teasing." said Sunni trying to calm him down.

"If you say so." said Ben still not accepting of it. "Anyways I only bit the popsicle to test something."

"Let me guess, try to see if you have ice powers?" said Amethyst knowing what he was trying to do.

"Yeah" Ben replied.

"I should have probably said this sooner but yes I might be affected because of my power but it might also have something to do with my body has a lot income with gems." Shun stated.

"Wait does that mean we could have the power but we won't know till it happens?" Charlotte asked.

"Just have to wait and see." Shun replied.

"Anyways lets not get into this right now, we have a guest over, right Ben?" said Amethyst giving Ben a side hug and teasing him a bit.

"Mom" Ben groaned again and blushed lightly.

Everyone started laughing and enjoyed the evening chatting, laughing and played a board game or too. After a while Riley received a phone call that she couldn't ignore.

"Hello…..Mom….dad wants me home…..okay I'll head back in a bit….." said Riley and turned away slowly from the others. "Love you too"

"You have to go home already?" Ben asked feeling a little upset.

"My dad must have gotten home early and wanted the family to be together." Riley replied.

"If you'd like I can walk you." said Ben suggesting to her.

Riley blushed a little and replied with a soft "S-sure"

"Looks like our son learned a few thing from his father about how to charm a girl." Amethyst whispered to Shun as they both stood being the kitchen counter watching the kids.

Shun stroked Amethyst's hair, "I have no idea what you mean but he got his looks from his beautiful mother."

Amethyst started to blush and made lip contact with Shun. Shun then returned the kiss.

"Charlotte you think we should go too?" Sunni asked suggesting to follow them.

"Nah I think Ben would like some more alone time with his girlfriend." Charlotte replied giving Ben a chance of solitude with Riley.

"Okay let's get going." Ben took Riley's hand and took her off the couch.

"Yeah let's go, bye everyone it was fun laughing with you guys." said Riley telling them goodbye as she and Ben went out the door.

"Come back any time." they replied giving her a wave good bye.

We fast forward to Ben and Riley arriving to the sidewalk of Riley's two story house. Ben and Riley both catch their breath from the walk and slowly walk towards the door.

"So what are your parents like?" Ben asked.

"Well my mom is sweet and caring, my dad can be a little much at times but I know he loves me." Riley replied explaining how her parents can be. "I can tell your parents really care about you too."

"I guess you're right." Ben replied with a small smile. "But they can be a little much at times."

"My mom told me that dad was really something when they first met but over time he changed a bit and I think he did it for her." said Riley.

"That's great, what was he like before…" Ben asked before realizing they were standing in front of the door. "Guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, it was fun being spending time with you and your family." said Riley with a smile.

"Hey… mind if I get a…" Ben asked nervously and started to blush. "goodbye.."

Before he even finished Riley was already moving closer to his face and Ben started to lean in as well. They were a few inches apart before suddenly the door in front of them opened and they moved apart nervously.

"Your home, I thought I heard a voice out here." said a feminine voice standing in the doorway. "And who's this cutie pie standing next to you.

"Hi mom, yeah I'm back and this boy standing next to me is Ben." said Riley with a nervous smile hoping her mom didn't see anything.

"Nice to finally meet you Ben." said Riley's mom reaching out a hand to give Ben a handshake.

"Nice...to meet you too." said Ben with a nervous smile and laugh as he shook her hand.

"My daughter was right you have smooth purple skin that's soft to the touch." said Riley's mom as she shook Ben's hand.

"Mooom" Riley shouted in embarrassment with blushes appearing on her face.

"Sorry sweety" said Riley's mom apologizing for spilling the beans.

Ben started to chuckle a bit after seeing how her mom is like his mom in a way.

"I heard someone yelling is everything okay?" said a male voice coming from behind Riley's mom.

The three turned to the direction of the voice and saw a man with semi long brown hair, black eyes, red shirt, and brown leather pants standing at the door way.

"Dad your home." said Riley saying that man is her father.

"Nothing's wrong dear we were just having a talk." said Riley's mom to reassure him.

'So this is Riley's father, I better try not to make a bad impression.'Ben thought looking at Riley's dad.

Riley's father turned from his family and a looked right at Ben who smiler at him a bit nervously. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"Honey this is Riley's friend Ben the one she told us about." said Riley's mom trying to tell him who Ben is.

"You weren't kidding he really does having purple skin." said Riley's dad looking towards Ben.

"Yeah he offered to walk me home so nothing bad would happen to me." said Riley trying to put in a good word for Ben.

"Ladies could you give me a moment to talk with young Ben?" Riley's father wanting to chat with Ben.

Riley and her mom waved Ben goodbye and shut the door leaving only Ben and Riley's father outside.

"Nice to finally meet you sir." said Ben trying to be polite as possible.

"Nice to meet you too, tell me house are the Crystal whatever's." said Riley's dad forgetting their names.

"You know the gems?" Ben asked surprised.

"I've only met some of them and let me guess one of your parents happens to be the small one with white hair?" Riley's father guessed.

"Yes that's right." Ben replied.

"Interesting" said Riley's father thinking for a moment. "It was nice meeting you young Ben and tell your parents, Kevin said I look forward to see you again."

"You know my parents?" Ben asked.

"You could say that and if you're wondering my name is Kevin." said Riley's dad walking back to the door. "Oh before I forget, I'm looking forward to seeing you too." he said opening the door and walking inside.

"Likewise sir" said Ben telling him goodbye as he started to walk away and head home. 'I wonder if mom and dad really know that guy, maybe I should ask them when I get home?'

With that Ben headed back to the house before his family gets worried about him and comes to check up on him. A few minutes later Ben wash back at the house and explained to his parents what happened earlier.

"So that's about it." he finished explaining.

"Of all people why did it have to be him." said Amethyst annoyed about the situation.

"Oh well guess Ben will just have to move on and a find someone else." said Shun opening the fridge.

"Wait what? You can't be serious?" Ben asked worried he meant what he said.

"Of course I'm not, but let's just say that guy things pretty highly of himself." Shun replied looking threw the fridge.

"Even if it's true how can he be annoying and rude?" Ben asked not seeing how.

"Well when Steven and Connie first fused into Stevonnie they meet him and he was only thinking about himself and called everyone garbage folk, or at least that's what Steven said." Amethyst replied.

"Oh no if that's the case he might not think I'm good enough for Riley and stop her from seeing me." said Ben with a worried tone in his voice.

"So are you gonna give in and let him win or keeping going and win?" Shun asked reaching for something in the back of the fridge.

Ben stopped to think for a moment and came up with an answer, "I want to keep going, I can't give up so easily."

"If that's the way you feel about it then we'll help out any way we can, even putting up with him." said Amethyst wanting to help her son.

"You guy's will really do that for me? Ben asked.

Shun placed down three cans of soda of the counter, "What's family for? Besides with you kids determined we can't just sit around and do nothing."

Ben smiled, grabbed a soda and sat on the couch to think about what he can do to get on Riley's dad's good side. As he was thinking he got a phone call from Riley and picked it up.

"Hello?…..Wait he wants to what?...this saturday?...Okay see you then." said Ben ending the phone call and walked to the kitchen counter to talk to his parents. "You guys aren't gonna believe this."

"What's going on?" Shun asked.

"Did something happen?" Amethyst asked.

"Riley told me her parents would like to meet you guys by having all of us have dinner together at a restaurant close by." Ben replied letting them know what's up.

"Guess that means we have to make sure everything goes well." said Amethyst know what it meant.

"I guess it does." Ben agreed. "We should have proper manners and you guys should try not to seem like you hate him."

"It does, we might need to work on our table manners but we can't pretend to like someone we don't like at least for a long time." Shun replied.

"You got that right." Amethyst agreed.

"Come on you guys, I could really use your help on this." said Ben begging for them to help.

"We already agreed to help him." said Amethyst seeing there's no way to back out now.

"We've been around Jasper for a long time and at first we didn't like her but now she's grown on all of us. So I guess we can see if he can change too" Shun replied willing to give it a chance.

"Thanks you guys I hope everything goes according to plan and everyone leaves happy without any negative thoughts." said Ben being optimistic.

 **(The Next Day)**

We find Shun, Amethyst, Charlotte and Ben all standing by the kitchen counter with Pearl standing in the kitchen.

"Shall we begin our table manners lesson?" Pearl asked ready to start whenever.

"Ready when you are Aunt Pearl." said Ben ready to start.

"Yay" said the others not as enthusiastic as Ben.

"Guy's can you please just try to improve your manners for tomorrow night?" Ben begged.

"Hey I have good manners." Charlotte argued getting offended.

"Which is why you started a good fight with Sunni and me a few days back." Ben protested.

"Shut it" said Charlotte taking a seat not having a comeback for that one.

"I don't know why I have to be here." said Shun knowing he has proper manners as is.

"Sorry to say this dad but you slurp every liquid you drink. Also you promised to help." said Ben telling him the truth.

"Never heard anyone complain about it." Shun said under his breathe as he sat down.

Ben turned to face his mom, "What do you have to say about this mom?"

"As long as I get to eat delicious food I have no arguments." Amethyst replied taking a seat.

With that everyone had a seat and Pearl began the lesson on how you should act during a fancy dinner. Pearl taught them which utensils are used for what dishes, a person must have a napkin on their lap to stop spills, no elbows on the table, and a man must always pull a chair out for his lady. Next they had to practice with one another to get it right.

"Okay let us see what you learned."said Pearl clapping for them to start.

Shun and Amethyst were standing side by side with Amethyst hanging on the his arm and they walked up to the table. Shun next pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"A chair for you my lady." he said trying to sound as fancy as he could be.

"Thank you my good sir." said Amethyst thanking him with a fancy voice of her own.

They turned to face one another and began laughing the next second after.

"You two have to take this more serious if you want to pull this off." said Pearl trying to get them to focus.

"Sorry, sorry we just think this fancy talk is a little much." said Shun calming down from the laughter.

"Yeah and it seems funny hearing the other do it."Amethyst added.

"You two need to work on that by tomorrow and until then I guess will let Ben and Charlotte give it a try.

With that Shun and Amethyst moved to the side as Ben and Charlotte pretended to be a fancy couple arriving at a restaurant.

"Have a seat my sweety Ril...I mean Charlotte." said Ben pulling out a chair and remembering he's not with Riley at the moment.

"Thank you and do remember my name is Charlotte, dummy." said Charlotte taking a seat.

"Don't call me a dum… I mean I'll try to remember that." said Ben pushing in her chair and taking a seat.

Pearl started clapping, "That was nearly perfect besides the fact you two almost started arguing."

"Can you blame me? If I was on a date and a boy called me another girls name I'd be really upset." Charlotte stated.

"That was my bad and you didn't help by calling me a dummy." Ben argued.

"How about I call you idiot, or imbecile because we have to be fancy?" said Charlotte doing are quotes with her fingers.

"Funny you're saying about being on a date, not like you have a boyfriend." said Ben standing his ground.

Before either one of them could say another word Shun covered Ben's mouth and Amethyst covered Charlotte's.

"I see you two could use a break from one another so I suggest a switch, Ben and Amethyst, and Charlotte with Shun." Pearl suggest.

With that they started once again with their new partners and everything when more smoothly this time around.

"Wonderful if this works out smoothly tomorrow night you should have no trouble at all." said Pearl congratulating them.

"That's great meaning we're going to totally impress Riley's parents tomorrow." Ben replied, taking a seat on couch feeling happy to have save his and Riley relationship.

Charlotte walked up to him as she took a seat next to him. "Yeah lil bro, you get to impress your girlfriend's parents, Mom getting a delicious meal, Dad is going to just be himself, and I'm going to be spending the evening in a dress so why I feel like I'm the only one who gonna be suffering through this whole experience."

"Don't worry Char I'll figure out a way to pay you back after this is over, promise." Ben said.

"You better because I will not be seen wearing a dress in public for nothing, you hear me." Charlotte replied, making the last part sound threatening.

"Come on Charlotte, Ben is your brother can't you do this without expecting anything in return?" Pearl asked.

"Auntie Pearl there is a lot of thing I did for Ben without expecting anything in return, but when he wants me to wear a dress that's when I draw the line." Charlotte answer.

Pearl's sweatdropped, "Okay… uh well I better get to my room seeing as my job is here is done."

Pearl turned around as she walked a way as she enter her room of the temple. Once she was gone, Amethyst turn to the kids and said, "Alright now that our 'fancy' training is over I'm going to the room for the night."

"I'll join you, Amethyst." Shun said. "Okay kids, you guys can stay up, but head to bed so you don't look sleepy in front of Riley's parents, alright."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ben replied.

"Me either, but before head to bed we're going to watch some Tv, first, because after all that 'fancy' training I think we deserve it." Charlotte added.

"Okay, but remember what I said though." Shun said.

"We will." The twins replied.

With that Shun and Amethyst walked to the door of the temple as they opened it to their room and walked inside. When the room door closed, Ben and Charlotte headed upstairs as to Steven and Connie's room, turned on the TV and began watching it.

Ben and Charlotte sat there watching the TV for the moment until they heard the front door opened as they heard a voice calling out,

"Hey you guys we're back."

Hearing that voice, Ben and Charlotte recognised the voice to be Sunni. The twins headed downstairs to see it was indeed Sunni along with their Uncle Steven.

"Hey Sunni, Uncle Steven, your guys are back." Charlotte said.

"Yeah we're back." Steven said, taking off his coat, "So how was you guys day?"

"Oh our day, it was just fine, right Charlotte?" Ben replied.

"Indeed it was totally fine." Charlotte agreed.

"It was? Because I thought it would be exhausting after all that fancy training Auntie Pearl put you guys, Uncle Shun and Auntie Amethyst, through?" Sunni asked.

"It was at first, but after a while we pretty much got the hang of it." Charlotte replied.

"That's good I know you guys are going to be great tomorrow." Sunni said.

"I hope so or else that will be worst day of my life." Ben replied, nervously.

Curious about what they were talking about, Steven spoke up and asked, "Hey guys excuse me for asking, but what exactly have you been fancy training for and why will it be the worst day of your life if it doesn't go well?"

The kids looked at Steven as they sweatdropped feeling a little embarrassed about not telling him.

"Oh sorry, but we forgot to tell you that the other day when Ben was taking Riley's home, he meet her parents and now her parents, wants to meet Uncle Shun and Auntie Amethyst along with Ben and Charlotte, so in order to make sure they make a good first impression with Riley's parents they asked Pearl to them how to be fancy." Sunni said.

"Well that make sense, so Ben, you're going to be having dinner with Riley's parents tomorrow huh?" Steven asked looking at Ben.

Ben began lightly blush as he started scratching the back of his head. "Yeah and I want to be perfect if me and Riley want to continue seeing each other." He said

"How do you feel about having dinner with them?" Steven asked.

"To be honest with you, Uncle Steven I'm completely nervous about the whole situation not because of how they'll think of my family, but how they'll think of me if I end up making huge fool of myself." Ben replied.

"Yeah I see, but don't worry about that it commonly normal for the boyfriend to be nervous about having his family meeting his girlfriend's parents and I should know because the same thing happened when was meeting Connie's parents and I was kind of weird at the moment but in the end her parents seem to like me and I also got ground for a thousand years, so yeah our dinner had it's up and down, but in the end me and Connie continue to see each other." Steven explain.

"That's great to hear Uncle Steven, but I'm not sure how that supposed to help me?" Ben asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she physical slapped the top of her head at her brother stupid and she said, "Ben, you numbskull Uncle Steven is trying to say that all you need to do is be yourself and you'll sure to be able to get Riley's parents to like you."

"Oh alright I'll do it." Ben replied, feeling more confident.

"That a boy, Ben, and since we're on the subject tell me about Riley's parents, what are they like?" Steven asked.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I can say that her mother is a pretty nice lady and her dad I don't know much about him either, but believe you've met him before." Ben said.

"Oh really then would you mind telling me his name just so I see if I have." Steven replied.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure his name umm… Kevin." Ben said.

"That's co- wait KEVIN? His name is Kevin?" Steven asked.

"I believe so, why do you know him?" Ben said.

"Know him he was the biggest jerk I ever met in Beach City." Steven replied

"Really? Because from your story I thought that Lars guys was the biggest jerk you ever met." Ben said.

"No Lars wasn't a jerk, yeah sure we had our up and down, but he was never a jerk while Kevin on the other hand he was jerk every since me and Connie first met him." Steven replied.

"Well he looks to be a changed man he even looking forward to seeing us at dinner tomorrow." Ben said.

"Alright well I wish you and the others good luck when having dinner with the menace known as Kevin and hopes that everything goes well for you guys, now I'll be heading to bed." Steven said, walking off to his room.

"Okay good night Uncle Steven/Daddy." The three kids said.

Once he was gone, Ben turned to Sunni as he asked, "Yo cuz, you don't think what Uncle Steven says about Riley's dad is true right?"

"Who knows Ben neither me nor you guys were around when my mom and dad met Riley's dad, so we can't really tell if what he said is true or not, but you said he was a changed man so maybe he'll prove daddy wrong, anyway just keep your chin up and you guys dinner will be a success." Sunni replied.

"Okay thanks cuz." Ben said.

With that Sunni smiled before heading to her room and soon after the twins got tired as they headed to their rooms to go to bed for the night.

 **(The Next Day)**

Saturday afternoon and at the temple Ben was standing in the living room all dressed up as he looked very impatience as paced back and forth.

"Come on come on we need to get going." He said, stopping to look at the clock and see it was about half an hour to 5 o'clock, "Man where are they, don't they know that when making a first impression that time mean everything."

He continued to pace back and forth for a few minutes before he heard something that caught his attention. Ben turned to see that the temple was opening and looked to see his twin sister, Charlotte, stepping out of their room, wearing a mix purple and grey dress that goes down to below her knees with two straps over each shoulder and purple shoes with long white socks.

"Wow sis, you actually look good." Ben complatmented.

"Thanks Ben, you don't look bad yourself for a moron." Charlotte replied.

A tic mark appeared on Ben's head as he got a little frustrated , but he siple took a deep breath as he said, "Nice try sis on any other day I would be furious, but this is day not only important to me, but to my girlfriend, Riley as well and I will not stoop so low as to let such a minor comment jeopardized this special occasion."

Charlotte saw that he was serious and raised an eyebrow. "Wow Ben, you're really serious about having our parents meet with Riley's parents?" She asked.

"Well of course I am, if I wasn't then why would put you guys and myself through all that training with Pearl to learn how to have proper manners." Ben replied.

"Man Ben this is the very first time I've seen you worried about how other people would think about you or your family." Charlotte said.

"I know I don't that because I love you guys just the way you are, but when it comes to the people who have control over if I can see their daughter or not, I have all of us at the top of our game." Ben explained, "So what's taking mom and dad, so long because Riley told me that we'll be meeting at the restaurant at 6 o'clock and we won't want to be late."

"Hey hey slow your roll little brother they're just putting on the finishing touches and I'm sure that it won't be long." Charlotte said.

"I hope you're right about that." Ben replied, checking his watch.

After that was said, the door to the temple started to light up as it began to open.

"See Ben there they go so don't worry so much." Charlotte said.

"Okay well I see you might be right about that." Ben replied.

The temple door opened and out stepped both Shun and Amethyst in their regular attire. Ben's eyes widened as he was completely shocked to see them like this. He walked up to them as he appeared to be upset and spoke up,

"Mom, Dad, what are you two doing I thought we were supposed to be dressing up fancy when we meet with Riley's parents?"

"Uh yeah about that Ben, we've got to talk about that, you see we won't be able to meet with Riley's parents today." Shun said.

"What! Why?" Ben asked, feeling upset and curious.

"Well you see Ben, Peridot and Garnet has been an outbreak of Golems in northern islands and we've got to defeat or who else know what would happen, but unfortunately due to the timing we won't be able to go to dinner today." Shun explained.

"But we already had this thing planned how could you guys just back out now especially when we are about to go?" Ben asked, getting more frustrated.

"I know I know, we're sorry we know how much having this dinner means to you and we'll figure out a way to make it up to you somehow, but we really must go to met with the other." Shun said.

"Fine go save the world, I guess the world is way more important than your youngest son happiness." Ben replied, sitting on the couch.

"Ben it not that we treasure the world more than your happiness it just without the world there won't be you or your sister or all the other things we love, so we're just going to insure that you guys can continue to enjoy those things." Shun explained.

"Yeah well how can I continue to enjoy thing if my going to have my girlfriend taken away from me." Ben replied, still sad.

"Hey lil man don't be too sad sure this whole dinner plans may not be going your way favor now, but keep your head up and I'm sure if you just explain our situation then I'm sure they'll understand and agree to reschedule." Amethyst said.

"You think so?" Ben asked.

"I'm really not sure because one of Riley's parents is Kevin, but if is really the change man, he said he is then he'll totally understand." Amethyst said.

"Okay mom." Ben replied, now starting to smile.

"There that's my boy now while we go take care of those Golem, why don't you, sister, and Sunni rent a movie with your Uncle Steven or something." Amethyst suggested, giving Ben a kiss on the check and running off to the warp pad with Shun, "Okay seeya love you, bye."

With that the warp pad activated and they teleported off. Once they were gone, Charlotte walked up to Ben.

"Alright seen 'Operation: Meet the Parents' didn't work out this time we can always try again next time, but until then I'm going to get out of the dress and while I'm go do that you should call Riley and have her tell her parents that we have going to need to reschedule." She said

"Hang on minute maybe there is a way to save our dinner with Riley's parents without having to reschedule it." Ben replied.

"Oh no Ben I think I know what you're going with this and I don't like it." Charlotte said.

"Are you sure you know what I'm thinking?" Ben asked.

"Yes you're thinking that we should ask Uncle Steven to accompany us to the dinner." Charlotte replied.

"Well sis I like to say you almost had what I was thinking because I thinking that both Uncle Steven and Auntie Connie accompany us to dinner tonight." Ben stated.

"No Ben that a terrible idea, you saw how Uncle Steven reacted last night when he found out that we were having dinner with Kevin yesterday just imagine how he'll react if you ask him to have dinner with him." Charlotte replied.

"Come on Charlotte, Uncle Stevens a grown man I'm sure he can put his sight differents with Kevin for one dinner so we can make a good first impression on Riley." Ben said.

"Ben, you do know it not really a first impression if they already met before." Charlotte pointed out.

"Call it whatever you want sis, while I call this my foolproof backup plan." Ben replied.

"Well it'll never work." Charlotte said.

"We'll just see about that." Ben replied, "Uncle Steven, Auntie Connie!"

"Yes Ben!" They replied from his room.

"Hey could you come down here for a minute I need you to help me with something!" Ben said.

With that noises were heard coming downstairs and there was footsteps coming from the staircases as both, Steven and Connie came downstairs.

"Okay what's up Ben and you better make it quick because don't you guys have to go to dinner with Riley's parents tonight, right?" Steven asked.

"Oh so you're having dinner with Riley's parents tonight, that reminds me of when our families first met remember Steven." Connie said.

"Yeah I surely do." Steven replied, happily.

The two them started chuckling as they remember the good old days when they were younger, but that didn't last long as they heard calling out to them.

"Uhh Uncle Steven Auntie Connie, are you guys feeling okay?" He asked.

The two of them snapped out of their thoughts and turned their attention back to Ben and Charlotte as they said, "Uh yeah, yeah we're fine it just were just having a flashback of when we were you ages, anyway what exactly did you need?"

"You see about the dinner something important has came up and our parents needed to tend to it, so I was wonder-" Ben said before Charlotte interrupted him by say,

"He wants you guy to accompany us to the dinner with Riley's parents."

Ben looked at Charlotte in angry as he said, "Charlotte!"

"What? You were taking forever as you can see we're kind of pressed for time at the moment, so one of us had to tell them." Charlotte replied.

Knowing she was correct Ben let a sighed in defeat as he turned back to Steven and Connie and said, "So that's kind of thing I needed your help with, so can you guys come with us, please."

"I don't know Ben because when it come to meeting of a boyfriend and girlfriend's family, they are suppose to bring their parents." Connie replied.

"Yeah that is true, but I look this up and it does say that it's suppose to happen with either their biological parents or legal guardians and after mom and dad, you guys are technically me and Charlotte legal guardians." Ben explained.

Connie and Steven were both surprised by Ben knowledge of this type of situation.

"Yeah I see you're surprised how I know that type of stuff well before I went to bed last I read a book I found in one my mom's piles about rules and regulation, so I read to impress Riley's parents and I can tell you guys that reading book gave me such a headache I can't even laugh about it." Ben said, rubbing the back of his head, "Anyway I like to ask one more time would you please accompany us to dinner with Riley's parents?"

"Hmm, well seeing as you been through all the trouble of trying to gain her parent likeness and I would be a fool to stand in the way of your happiness, so I'll go." Connie replied.

"Great, how about you, Uncle Steven?" Ben asked.

"Ehh I don't know Ben I usually be happy to help you out in this kind of situation, but with Riley's dad being *gulp* Kevin I'm not sure about it." Steven replied.

"Come on Uncle Steven all we have to is just: be there on time, have some conversation, get to know each other, gain their trust, eat dinner, and we leave that it shouldn't be that hard." Ben explained.

"Oh alright I'll go." Steven said.

"Thanks you guys I owe you guys for this." Ben replied.

"There's really no need for that we will be just happy to help family." Connie said.

"Okay suit yourself, anyway you guys better get ready we have less than an hour before we got to meet up with Riley and her family." Ben said.

"Alright, but wait what about Sunni, who is going to watch her?" Connie asked.

With that was said, they heard a door and close as they looked to see Sunni come out in her BCB skating uniform with a excitement smile on her face as it turned in a shocked look as she saw everybody looking at her.

"Ugh hey you guys I thought you guys were all out." She said.

"Well we still here and where do think you're going, young lady?" Connie asked.

"Oh I was going to meet up with Gwen and the rest of my friends down at the skating rink for a little girls night." Sunni said.

"Well that does seem nice, but I'm afraid that your plans have been changed because you're coming to dinner with us when we meet Riley's parents." Connie replied.

"But mom I have to go it going to funny we're going to see if Ava can jump over three cars on her skates tonight." Sunni complained.

"I'm sorry honey, but this dinner is important to your cousin and if we have to go then so do you." Steven replied.

"Aww man, fine." Sunni said, accepting defeat.

"Alright now we have to go get changed." Connie said.

"Okay mom." Sunni replied, skating off to her room.

Sunni made it inside her room and walked over to her window as she opened it poked her head out as she said,.

"Hey it looks like I won't be able to join tonight, so go on without me!"

The scene shift to see all five members of the Beach City Brawlers down on the beach as they all sighed in disappointment as they turned and walked off. Sunni closed her window as she started to change her.

A few minutes later, Sunni came out of her room wearing a black dress with pink ribbon around her waist, her hair back to it's normal style, and black shoes. She walked into the front room where she found everybody her parents changed into fancy clothes and her cousins waiting for her.

"Alright I'm ready." She said.

"Good we're all ready now let's get moving." Ben insisted.

"Yeah we'll this dinner better be good because I'm missing a friend hop over three cars on her skates for this." Sunni replied.

"Sunni I'm sorry you missing something as fun as that, but I promise when we get through this dinner and we have Riley's parents' trust I'll be happy to jump over ten cars on just a scooter for you and your friends." Ben said, placing a hand on Sunni's shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that promise you know." Sunni said.

"Yeah I know, but until then let's get going." Ben replied.

With that the five of them headed out the door as left to meet with Riley and her parents for dinner.

 **(Transition)**

The five of them soon arrived at a fancy restaurant near the edge of town. Once they arrive the kids all started to look around in amusement at how fancy the place looks.

"Wow this place very fancy." Charlotte said.

"It truly is." Sunni agreed.

"Hey kids reminds me of when me and Connie were kids, you know this is the exact same place where me, my dad, and the gems meet with Connie and her parents." Steven pointed out.

"Steven, you're absolutely right oh this place hasn't changed a bit since then." Connie said.

The two adults started to chuckle as they remember that day went, but were yet interrupted with it yet again as Ben said,

"Okay you guys as much as I want you tell us that story of how your families met but it show time and I need all of your attention focus on making this dinner good, alright?"

"Sure thing Ben." They replied.

"Good now let's go inside and hope that we're not too late." Ben said.

With that the five of them walked inside as looked around to see to find Riley and her family as they looked around it all came to a stop as they heard someone calling out to them,

"Hey Ben, you guys over here!" The person said.

Ben turned to see his girlfriend, Riley, and her parents sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant waving her hands issuing them to come over.

"Oh okay there they go oh I'm getting nervous I think I won't be able to go through with th- Aww! Charlotte what the heck." He said.

"Look Ben, you've put this whole plan together and you had a backup plan just to get her which is going good so far because you've got me into wear a dress, so I'm not just going to let you drag us all this way just to chicken out now man up." Charlotte replied.

"Yeah you're right." Ben said.

"I know I am, now let's get this dinner over with already." Charlotte replied.

Ben took a deep breath and sighed, "let's do this," then started to walk over to the table with the others following behind him.

When they arrive at the table Riley was the first to greet them as they noticed that she looked different. Her hair was in a ponytail as she was wearing the red dress that with down to just above her ankles, and red shoes.

"Hey Ben." She said.

"Hey Riley." He replied, "Oh and hello Riley's mom and dad."

"Hello Ben." Kevin said.

"Nice to see you again, I'm glad you guys could make it." Riley's mom said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry my parents aren't here, but some important business that they had to take care of came up so they had to cancel and since I knew you guys wanted to meet my family so I brought my Uncle Steven and my Auntie Connie and they brought my older cousins, Sunni, with us if you don't mind." Ben explained.

"Oh I we don't mind at do we dear?" Riley's mom asked, looking at Kevin.

"No we don't the more merrier." Kevin said.

"Alright now let's get dinner started." Ben stated, taking a seat.

"Excuse me, Ben but aren't you forgetting to introduce someone." Charlotte pointed out.

Ben stood back up as he said, "Oh sorry where are my manners Riley's parents this my older fraternal twin sister, Charlotte, and I know we don't look very much alike, but she takes more after dad while I take after mom."

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Charlotte said.

"Hey Charlotte." They replied.

"Okay now that we're all introduced let's start have dinner." Ben said.

"Agreed." Everybody replied.

With that everybody started taking their seats and Ben walked over and pulled out a chair for Riley, which she happily accepted and took a seat as he pushed her into the table. Ben made his way over to his chair as they took their order and began to wait. As they were waiting, Kevin decided to started a conversation.

"Hey Steven, Connie I know we've met before and I was complete jerk back then so I was hoping we can let bygones be bygones." He said.

"Sure Kevin we're all grown ups here after all so why not." Steven replied.

"Umm not so sure about it, but I'm willing to give it a try." Connie implied.

"Yeah I thought it wouldn't be so easy for me to get both of you to forgive, but at let this be start of a whole new leaf for us, okay." Kevin said.

"Alright I think can do that." Steven and Connie replied.

"Okay, so what are the two of you doing these days?" Kevin asked.

"I'm a doctor at the local hospital in town." Connie said.

"That's interesting, what about you, Steven what do you do?" Kevin asked, turning to Steven.

"Uh well I don't have a current job because as a Crystal gem it take all my time when me and the others go to save the world, but when I'm not doing that I stay home to watch the kids or helping out my old man over at the carwash." Steven explained.

"Well I bet protecting the world is hard job to do?" Riley's mom asked.

"Yeah it pretty tough job because you just never know when or where the enemy is going to appear or what it's going to be." Steven said.

"Speaking of enemies, what type of enemies do you guys have to face?" Kevin asked.

"We usually face thing out of the ordinary like corrupted or rogue or Homeworld gems." Steven explained.

"What's the differences?" Riley's mom asked.

"You know I would love to go on and on talking about my gem business, but that would make me feel like a self-centered jerk, now I would like to ask a few thing about you two." Steven said.

"Uh sure like what." Kevin replied.

"Like for starters how did you two meet in the first place?" Steven asked.

"Well we met in College it was our second year, I was failing my classes and so my teacher assigned her to be my tutor and first I was bit jerky at first and during, but it was until she almost quit being my tutor that I realized she was probably the only person that was willing to help me, so I decided to buckle down and in the progress I not only started getting better grades, but my first official friend, who later became my girlfriend then my wife." Kevin explained.

"That's sounds like a beautiful trail experiences for the both of you." Connie said.

"Oh it was, but it all payed off in the end as it gave us our beautiful daughter, Riley, who happens to start dating your nephew, Ben what a coincident isn't." Kevin replied.

"Daaad that so embarrassing." Riley said, in embarrassment.

"Come on sweetheart don't be like that." Kevin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah don't be embarrassed that your father call you pretty because people are going think you're pretty, I bet you don't feel embarrass when Ben call you pretty?" Her mom agreed.

Hearing that Riley started to blush a medium red as she replied, "No I don'- I mean I do feel- ugh this is a little embarrassing to talk about right now, I'm going to go outside to get a breath of fresh air."

Riley got up from her seat as she walked out the restaurant as she left everybody at the table looking curious, while others were confused.

"Uhh that was a little awkward I don't you think." Charlotte said.

"Don't worry about it, this isn't the first she stepped out when she said we were "embarrassing her" in front of people just give her some space and she'll be alright." Kevin said.

"I better go check on her to see if she need some accompany." Ben replied.

"Alright if you want to, but be careful she would rather be alone at times like this." Kevin said.

"I'll take my chances with that." Ben replied.

With that said, Ben got up from his seat as he headed outside the restaurant. Once Ben made it outside of the restaurant, he looked around to see that Riley was nowhere to be found which made him walk around searching for her. As he was looking around Ben soon heard somebody groaning and went into that direction. Ben soon arrived to find Riley standing on the beach as she was facing into the ocean and he started to approach her.

"Riley?" He said.

Hearing that Riley jumped a little bit as she said, "Ben? Don't come over here."

Ben stopped, "Why is there something I did wrong?"

"No it's not you." Riley replied, turning towards Ben with a red streak across her face, "It's my parents they're just so embarrassing."

"I don't know they seem kind of funny." Ben said.

"See you wouldn't understand what it is like to be embarrassed by your family in front of others." Riley replied.

"You think that I don't know what it feels like to have my family embarrass me, then you must've not been there all those times we've hung out at my house and my family comes into the room and started making jokes." Ben said.

"That is completely different I know that they were just having simple fun." Riley replied.

"It may seemed like simple fun to you, but to me it was completely embarrassing especially since they found out that we were dating." Ben said.

"You really think I didn't know you felt that way?" Riley asked.

"Then you must have not been paying attention because my face was completely blushing of embarrassment, so I should definitely know how it feels to have your family embarrass you and I also know that they may embarrass you, but it because they are interested in your life or why else would they take time to have some fun with you." Ben said.

"You think that's true?" Riley asked.

"That what I believe because everyone's family maybe embarrassing, but it's their own personal way it's telling you that they love you and I know I wouldn't change my family for anything, what about you?" Ben replied.

Riley took a second to think about the answer to the question before giving her answer, "Hmm, nah because even if I could have a family that I like it would be more likely that I don't really belong there and besides here I know I'm wanted."

"That's a good girl, now let's go back to dinner with the others." Ben said.

The two of them held hands and gave each other a smile as they were heading back Riley stopped to look at something in the sky that caught her eye.

"Hey wait a minute look Ben a shooting star, let's make a wish." She said.

"Oh alright it couldn't hurt to try." Ben replied.

With that the two of them closed their eyes as they began making their wish. Ben soon opened his left eye to see that there was something odd about the star.

"Hey Riley?" He said.

"Not now Ben I'm trying to figure out what to wish for." Riley replied.

"Yeah about your wish I don't think that is a real star." Ben said.

"Don't be silly Ben, of course it a real star, what would make you think that it isn't?" Riley asked.

"Well I ain't no astronomer, but I do know that a star doesn't look like boulders and is heading straight for us, move!" Ben said, pulling Riley out the way.

The two moved out the way as the so called 'star' landed right on the beach. As they turned back to the beach they saw there was a medium sized rock inside of a medium sized crater.

"See Ben it was just a asteroid." Riley replied.

The rock started to move as Ben started with serious lock on his face, "That isn't a star and definitely isn't an asteroid."

Next, the rock started to moves some more as it started to grow out it's arms as it used them to get itself out of the crater as well as growing it's legs to help it stand up.

"It's a golem!" Ben said surprised at what the star really was.

"A what?" Riley asked not sure what he's talking about.

"I can't explain right now but we need to warn our families so we can take care of it and not cause a big scene." Ben explained.

"Okay, let's go waen them." said Riley.

"You have to tell them yourself because I'm gonna distract it so it won't come to close to the restaurant." Ben stated.

"That's too dangerous Ben, you should wait for your family." said Riley trying to warn him not to do it alone.

"You're probably right but I can't risk it coming near your family and more importantly you." said Ben trying to convince her what has to be done.

"Ben….at least tell me how things went last time." said Riley.

"My arm was broken at the time so I didn't fight but it was strong, then again it also hurt my family so I want a little payback." said Ben getting mad about what happened before. "I'm trusting you, Riley."

With that said Ben jumped over wooden rail and went towards the golem that just started moving towards him. Riley then did as told and ran back inside to alert the others.

'Alright last time my arms was broken but this time is different.' Ben thought as he summoned his gloves. He took a deep "Hey I'm here to stop you from doing anything reckless!"

The golem stood their for a moment as if it hadn't heard him, and in an instant it swung its massive arm to the side. Ben ducked under the swing so he wouldn't be hit.

"That was close." said Ben surprised how fast the attack was.

Next the golem quickly slammed it's other hand towards Ben but he ran forward get closer to the golem's legs.

Ben reeled his arm back, "I know how to slow you down and how much power I need to do it." he said as his fist began charging for Crystal Impact.

When it was ready Ben leaned his arm forward ready to try and destroy the leg. Before contact was made the golem managed to firmly press both hands into the ground and make it's lower body jump in the air. Ben eyes widened seeing the golem actually smart enough to avoid a close hit. While still processing what had happened Ben was unaware of the golem starting to fall back down to the sand.

"Oh no" said realizing he was too late to react.

The golem hit the sand causing the sand fly up into the air and cause the ground below to shake a bit.

"Wait how did I? I'm I still?" Ben asked surprised he wasn't crushed by the golem landing on top of him.

"Guess we made it in time, and your bet was right so hope you don't mind if I pay up later."

"I don't because we have to care of this thing for the time being."

"Wait those voices sound too familiar." said Ben surprised at the similarity and turned around to see who it was. "You guys made it!"

 **(Moments Before)**

Riley ran inside to the table where the others were sitting at.

"Looks who's back." said Riley's mom she came back already.

"I see Ben convinced you to join back with us, guess he's a good kid after all." said Kevin with a smile.

"Speaking of which where is Ben?" Connie after taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sure he's just using the little boys room." said Steven to try and reassure her.

"No that's not…" said Riley but got interrupted by Charlotte.

"Maybe he's having some last minute jitters. I probably have to knock some sense into him again."

"I'm sure Ben can handle his jitters all by himself." said Sunni having faith in her cousin.

"Can you guys let me talk for one minute!" shouted Riley to get their attention on her.

"What is it sweetie." Kevin and Riley's mom asked.

"Ben is in trouble, some rock creature fell from the sky and is apparently alive." Riley stated.

Steven, Connie, Charlotte and Sunni all looks at one another shocked at what they heard.

"Rock monster?" Kevin asked wondering what she meant.

"Oh you kids and your imaginations." said Riley's mom playing it off as a joke.

"I'm not playing around you guys, it's right outside." said Riley trying all she can to convince them.

"Riley quickly, did this thing have big arms, small legs and yellow eyes?" Steven asked.

"That's right" Riley replied with a quick nod.

"Kevin thank you for the meal but we all need to be excused for a little while." said Connie standing from her seat followed by the others.

"Nonsense I'm sure this is just a game the kids are playing." said Riley's mom still seeing it as a game.

"Honey let them go for now." said Kevin believing what Riley said before.

"Dad." said Riley surprised he believed her.

"Thank you for having us." said Charlotte and Sunni politely then followed the adults out.

"You seems to have a lot of trust in them." said Riley's mom looking at her husband.

"Let's just say it's a hunch and I don't think they'll lie. Besides they gave me another chance even though how I was back then and I can respect that." Kevin replied.

After that was said the restaurant began to shake and the chandeliers above moved side to side rapidly as a few fell luckily no one was hurt.

Riley was surprised to see her parents both covering her as if to prevent anything from hitting her.

"Are alright sweetie?" both her parents ask with a concerned tone in their voices.

"I am thanks to you guys." said Riley with a smile, and hugged both her parents.

They hugged her back, "What could have happened? Perhaps an earthquake?" said Riley's mom trying to figure it out.

"Guess it might have been the thing Riley mentioned." said Kevin figuring out what it might have been.

 **(Outside with the others)**

Steven, and the others run outside to see Ben sitting on the sand with a whip around his waist as well as Shun and Amethyst next to him.

"That's definitely a golem." said Sunni.

"Also mom and dad are back." ssid an excited Charlotte.

"I thought they left on an urgent mission?" asked Connie remembering what they told them earlier.

"Guess they must have finished early and we better give them a hand to get back to the dinner date." Steven replied.

Next they walked down to the sand to meet up with Amethyst, Ben and Shun.

"Mom, dad you're back early." said Charlotte calling to get there attention and gave them both a hug.

They both gave her a hug back, "I see made it back in time also you look cute in that dress Char." said Amethyst.

"Your moms right and next time bring a wear a jack with that." said Shun.

"Don't worry I hope I won't have to wear this thing again in a while." Charlotte replied.

"So how did the mission go?" Steven asked curious about how it went.

"Let say with the others there it was way easier this time around." Shun replied.

"Well we should take this big luge down before it does to much damage." Connie reminded them about the task at hand.

"An easy way to take this thing out is attack it from all sides." said Amethyst.

"Okay that'll be easy Connie, Sunni take the back end, Amethyst you and Ben take the left, Charlotte and Shun take the right, and your's truly will be the front man." Steven stated.

"I see that way both the left and the right sides are holding him back." said Connie figuring out the plan.

"You hit the nail on the head." said Steven with a smile.

"Wait maybe we should try changing it up a bit." Ben suggested getting everyone's attention.

"Why would we do that?" Sunni asked not seeing the point.

"The plan seems foolproof." Charlotte added.

"I think the golem is a lot smarter than before because I tried to break off a piece of it's leg to make it slower like last time but it jumped away in time." Ben replied.

"Each golem definitely isn't the same one from before so you could be right." said Shun trying to think about what Ben said.

"What does that mean?" Steven asked.

"We always end up destroying the golems to smithereens but." Shun replied.

"The one we fight earlier also avoided the hit to the legs and we had to find a new way to beat it." Amethyst finished for it.

"So could it be the golems somehow know about how the others were destroyed and figured out a way to not make the same mistake?" said Connie thinking hypothetical out loud.

"What do we do then?" Ben asked.

"Maybe we can attack it from above and take out it's head so it's blinded." said Sunni think what came to her head.

Everyone looked at Sunni in surprise but quickly shook it off.

"Sounds good to me, let's try the same plan but I'll aim for the head first and Sunni can aim for the back of the head while it focuses on mine." said Steven.

Everyone nodded and quickly got into position before the golem began to do something else. Charlotte and Amethyst used their whips to hold back the golem's arms back then it started to pull it arms away. With that Ben and Shun helped them keep their places as the Golem retaliated.

"Okay now!" Steven ordered as he threw two shields at the head and signaled Sunni time to move.

"Okay mom guess I should give it my best now." said Sunni summoning her shield.

"You have the right idea but let's give you a better leverage." said Connie coming up with something.

"How mom?" Sunni asked not she what she means.

"I want you to give me a shield then I want you to run full speed at me, okay." Connie replied.

"Alright Mommy I see what you mean now, let's do it." said Sunni agreeing with the new idea and gave her mom a shield.

Sunni took a few feet back as she reach a good distance and started running towards Connie with shield block the side pointing at her. Sunni ran and jumped at the shield and at the same time Connie used her strength to push up the shield to give Sunni a little boost to her jump. Sunni then leaned her arm forward as the shield left her arm and head towards the golem. With a clean hit her slice the head of the golem right off.

Sunni landed safely on the floor as Connie ran up towards her, "You okay sweetie?"

"Mom I did it, I knocked the golem's head straight off." said Sunni happy she completed her part.

"You sure did." said a happy Connie placing her hand on Sunni's head.

"That's my girl, hitting the target with amazing accuracy when it counts." said Steven looking back at his daughter.

"Glad that's done." said Ben happy the golem didn't do to much damage.

"Yeah and I think you impressed Riley and Kevin as well." said Amethyst, pointing towards the restaurant deck.

Ben turned to see Riley waving at them with a big smile and her face and Kevin having a faint smile as well as wave to but slower than Riley's. Ben smiled back and gave them a thumbs up.

"Guess our work here is done." said Shun seeing the golem's beheaded body.

"Glad that's over and I don't mind still having to wear this dress as long as we get to eat after this." said Charlotte with a playful tone in her voice.

"Sure we can continu…. Charlotte let got of the whip right now." he ordered.

With that said the golem began move once again and started first with pulling it's left arm forward causing an unknowing Amethyst to crash into Steven and made Ben crash land the sand near the restaurant.

"Steven! Amethyst!" said a worried Connie seeing what had happened.

"Daddy!" said Sunni surprised at what happened.

The golem then swung it's right arm forward but nothing happened do to the fact Shun and Charlotte let go before hand. Next the golem began moving back and forth as if it was looking for something. The others took the chance to regroup and went to check up on Amethyst, Steven and Ben.

"Oww!" moaned Steven after touching the injured spot on his head where Amethyst hit.

"Try not to touch your injury so much or else it will feel worse." Connie scolded him for making the pain worse.

"Thanks for worrying about me but maybe this will make it feel good as new." said Steven licking his hand and making the injury better.

"Glad to see you're okay daddy." said Sunni happy to see her dad is fine.

"Oh man what happen? Is Ben alright?" Amethyst asked remembering Ben was sent flying too.

"Don't worry mom, dad is checking on him right now as we speak." replied Charlotte trying to reassure her.

"Where am I?" Ben ask as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You took a serious hit, are you gonna be alright?" Shun asked placing his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"I think so I will just… let me stay down for a little while longer." said Ben unable to find the strength to stand.

"Sure thing kiddo, I'll tell the others you're fine and…" said Shun but stopped after seeing Riley running up to them and hugged Ben.

"Ben are you okay? I wanted to see if you were okay." said Riley worried about Ben.

"I think I'm gonna make it with you by my side." Ben replied managing to at least sit up.

Shun smiled seeing the two young lovebirds, "Riley mind staying with Ben for me while I tell the others he'll be fine."

"I will" Riley replied accepting the request.

'Glad to see she worries about him.' he thought as he walked over to the others.

With the others unaware of it the golem managed to find the broken pieces of it's head and reattach it. Next it slammed both arms on the ground causing a miniature earthquake making everyone struggle to keep their balance.

"How did this happen? I thought I destroyed it's head." asked Sunni not sure how this could have happened.

"I saw it destroyed to, so this is a tough one to answer." Steven replied.

Next the Golem rushed towards the main group and everyone moved out of the way safely before contact was made. The golem left behind a trail carved into the sand.

"That was a close one." said Amethyst.

"Luckily I grabbed Charlotte beforehand." said Shun placing Charlotte on the ground.

"Thanks dad" Charlotte thanked him.

"Both of you okay?" Steven asked looking at Sunni and Connie with in his arms.

"I am thanks you daddy." Sunni replied.

"Thanks for looking out for us but what do we so about him now?" Connie asked pointing towards the golem.

"Maybe we should just shatter it?" Steven thought out loud thinking of what to do.

"Steven of thought of a plan, let's use your shield to damage it's body and we hit it where it counts with Critine's Crystal impact." Shun stated.

"Right with her speed and power we can pull this off." Amethyst agreed.

"That's a great plan you guys but we better move right now!" Charlotte suggest seeing a boulder being thrown their direction.

After having avoid the boulder Connie and Charlotte tried to distract the golem as both Sunni and Steven managed to get some good hit in with their shields as Shun and Amethyst were being to fuse to take it out.

"Wow Ben your family is amazing." said Riley watching their impressive team work.

"Yeah they really are." said Ben walking them fight as well.

"About that thing you told me earlier maybe you're right, we should be grateful for the family we have instead of the one we couldn't have because every ups has it's downs." stated Riley. "Not to mention I got to see how my parents feel about me.

"That's great" Ben replied.

"Let's see if we can move you up the deck and get you off the sand." Riley suggested.

"I'd like that" said Ben.

With that Riley began trying to help Ben get up to his feet but having a bit of trouble holding him up. Little did they expect a boulder would be thrown directly at them.

"Riley we need to move right now!" Ben alerted her.

"What's the rush?" Riley questioned.

Ben pointed up at the sky and Riley looked to see what he was talking about. She began slowly moving Ben little more than half a foot.

"You can do it Riley." Ben encouraged her.

"I can if had a little more help on your end." said Riley still trying to move Ben.

"Trust me I'm moving my legs as much as I can." Ben replied. "Maybe you should just leave me behind.

"No gonna happen Ben, just keep pushing." Riley stated not willing to leave Ben to his own demise.

As they both kept trying to move the boulder was drawing closer and closer. Before it could make contact Kevin ran up towards the two kids and picked them both up.

"Haven't carried you like this for a while, you've gotten big Riley."

"Dad glad you make it." said Riley Happy to see her dad lend a hand.

"Thank you" said Ben also happy to see him.

"Both of you hold on tight this might be a close one." Kevin warned grabbing the two tighter and running to try and avoid the crash.

Just as they were nearing to escape it was too late to move a few more feet with the boulder so close. All three braced for impact as they saw no way of making it out of this. Just as all hope seemed lost a whip with some spaced out blades attached wrapped around the boulder and sent it back flying the way it came.

"You think you can crush our little boy, and his girlfriend's family? Well you have another thing coming." said an angry Citrines making the whip release the boulder.

With a heavy hit the boulder hit the golem with a ton of impact to make the broken boulder create smoke after breaking. Citrines then quickly made her whip disappear and summoned out her glows.

"Let's end this." she said making her hands begin to glow.

The smoke cleared and the golem was ready to cause another tremor but Citrines managed to reach its body in time and connect with both fist two powerful Crystal impacts. The golem was crumbled into pieces and this time was truly defeated.

"Yah they did it." said Sunni happy it was finally over.

"No time for celebrations, Steven you should go heal Ben up right now." Connie suggested.

"I think you're right." Steven agreed leading the way.

"Hope he's doing okay." said a worried Charlotte following behind.

They run up to meet with Kevin, Riley and a still injured Ben.

"You guys really did it." said Ben congratulating them.

"You helped us out too by providing some helpful intel." said Steven licking his hand.

Next he placed it on the back of Ben's head and Ben felt all his strength coming back to him.

"Good as knew." said Ben standing on his own to feet.

"Good to see you're okay." said both Sunni and Charlotte.

"I'm happy you're okay now." said Riley with a light blush.

"Yeah me too." said Ben with a smile and light blush as well.

'They really are something.' Kevin thought looking at all of them.

"Hey everybody" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Citrines walking towards them and began to glow separating her back to Shun and Amethyst. Amethyst quickly ran up to hug Ben.

"Glad you're okay kiddo, but don't scare me like that again." said Amethyst having her arms around him.

"I'll try mom." Ben replied giving her a hug back.

Shun walked to Kevin and looked him dead in the eyes, "I would never have imagined you'd save one of my kids in a million years."

"Well being an adult now and having a kid of my own I know I can't go on without my child and I would expect no less from other parents." Kevin replied.

"Whether it was only for your daughter being there or not, thank you for trying to save Ben from danger." Shun thanked him reaching out a hand.

"If they continue to date then I hope you'll do the same." said Kevin shaking his hand.

"I'll make sure of that but I'm sure she already has someone looking out for here." Shun replied looking back at Ben.

With that both Kevin and Shun started laughing as it caused both Ben and Riley to blush in embarrassment.

"Dad!" they both grummbled.

With that everyone headed back up the wooden deck and entered the restaurant ready to have a real meal. Just as they entered entered they were stopped by the manger.

"Excuse me but only formal dress attires are permitted past this point."

Shun and looked at one another, "If that's the case-" said Shun but got interrupted by Kevin.

"These two are my guest so if you would be so kind to let them in." said Kevin slipping a fifty dollar bill into the manager's pocket.

The manager coughed, "Right this way." he guided them.

"Thanks for that." Shun thanked him. "Just for that I'll pay for the food Amethyst orders."

"There's no need." Kevin replied.

"Trust me I'm doing you a favor." Shun replied.

Kevin nodded and walked ahead to sit down as did everyone but Shun and Amethyst.

"Think we should have told him we could simply shapeshift some suitable clothes?" Shun asked.

"Nah that could really spoil the mood." Amethyst replied with a chuckle.

Everyone was now seated and began dining and chatting with one another and they lost track of time.

 **End of** **Chapter 20.**

 **That's the end of chapter 20 and we hope you enjoyed it. What comes next for our new and old heroes now that they have an old acquaintance on their side? Find out next chapter to see how our heros' stories continue to unfold.**

 **Real talk we apologize for the longer the wait this time around. I won't make excuses we slacked off instead of add more to this chapter. Next chapter will be different because we'll both do a lot of finishing what has to be done. Anyways until next time remember rates and reviews are greatly appreciated and stay tuned for the next chapter, I'm Shun Bentonite and he's Jaroberts251 signing out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Steven Universe: The Next Generation**

 **By. Shun Benitoite and Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Switch**

We find the kids along with Steven, Shun, Amethyst and Lapis in front of the temple on the sand standing face to face with a golem.

"Looks like we need to handle this one while the others take the other one out by Funland." Steven stated.

"Why do this things keep coming?"Amethyst complained tired of facing another golem.

"Doesn't matter we should take it down quickly." said Shun summoning out his gloves.

"Right, and good thing we're next to the ocean because." said Lapis making two water hands rise from the water around them.

"We'll help too." said the kids getting ready to summon their weapons to help but were stopped by Amethyst.

She summoned her whip and used her other hand to make them pause, "It's fine we can handle this one on our own."

"But mom." Ben and Charlotte moaned unable to help.

"Ben, Charlotte listen to your mother." said Shun not even looking back and had his eyes focused on the golem.

"Daddy, please tell Aunty Amethyst to let us help." said Sunni try to convince her dad to make them change their minds.

"Now now sweetheart, in life you're gonna learn sometimes you just have to sit somethings out." Steven replied summoning his shield.

The kids weren't too happy being put on the sideline once again and watch as the others began to fight the Golem. Lapis started with making both water hands try and hold the golem in place but it quickly slammed an arm on the ground making the ground shake and causing Lapis to lose her concentration.

"Guess they do get smarter with every battle this might be a lot tougher than I thought it would." said Shun charging at towards it with Steven and Amethyst supporting him from the back.

After a moment or two the gems were able to destroy the right arm, left leg, and a big chunk of it's body.

"They really did handle it." said Sunni in amazement seeing that's the first time any of them nearly destroyed a golem that quickly.

"I still think if we helped maybe this battle would have been over by now." said Ben having a little bit of attitude in his voice.

"I see why you're more uptight about this then we are." said Charlotte knowing exactly what's on his mind.

"And what would that be?" Ben asked somewhat interested in what she supposably knew he was thinking.

"You're just upset that every time us three had a run in with a golem you're only the one unable to help for some of it." Charlotte replied.

Ben did a small grunt and looked away proving that Charlotte was right after all.

"Hey it's alright Ben, because both times you were to injured to do much." said Sunni trying to cheer Ben up but only made him a little more upset.

"Yeah but both times were because of my reckless thinking." said Ben saying exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah you have been making a lot of mistakes recently." said Charlotte agreeing with him.

"Well it's not like you're perfect too either Charlotte, little miss hog the bathroom for forty minutes." Ben argued.

"Well girls need time to get ready for the day." Charlotte replied flipping her hair forward causing it to hit Ben in the face a bit.

"I think that only counts if you come out looking pretty but you look terrible no matter what." Ben replied.

"What did you just say!" said Charlotte raising her voice a bit and getting up in Ben's face.

Sunni quickly stepped in between them to stop the potential fight, "That's enough you two apologize to each other now or at least don't fight until the golem isn't a problem."

"Looks like pinky still needs to babysit the other little runts." said a familiar feminine voice getting the kids' and the gems' attention.

"What are you guys doing here!" said the kids in anger seeing Volcanics, Phoenix, and Frostbite a feet away.

"We just came to see how our big friend was doing against you losers and I'm very disappointed to see that the battle hasn't even over." said Volcanics.

"Your friend?" said Sunni not figure out what she means.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" said Frostbite letting out a cocky grin

"Figured what out?" Ben asked.

"Let's just say these golem attack might not be as random as you think." said Phoenix.

"You guys were the ones who have been sending the golems!" Charlotte shouted getting more mad.

"What?" said Amethyst listening in.

"Should have known it was them." said Lapis.

"We should take them out while we have the chance then find Nova."Shun suggested.

"I agree, you and the kids should take them down because it's always better to have greater numbers and we can handle this guys." said Steven coming up with a quick plan.

With that Shun gave and he turns to face the three enemy gems as the kids also go ready to fight. Volcanics had a smirk on her face.

"Sorry but there aren't enough of you to take down that golem." Phoenix bragged.

"That's what you think our family already has that thing beat." Sunni stated.

"Oh really? Check again." said Frostbite sounding cocky.

They turn to see the golem fixing it's arm and leg and once complete was ready to fight the gems once again. The gems were in shock I'm how fast it repaired it's broken limbs.

"And this my crystal chumps is where we leave your pathetic team." said Volcanics taking off in a dash with Phoenix and Frostbite close behind.

"We have to go after them." said Ben not wanting to let them get away from them.

"Ben's right we should go after them." Charlotte agreed.

"It's too dangerous for you guys to go off on your own, especially with Nova's gems troops." Shun argued.

"Uncle Shun please give us a chance to prove we can hand a simple task of tailing those three down." said Sunni trying to convince him to let them go.

Before he could argue back others called out for help and to let them go.

"It's just tailing what's the worse that could happen?"

"It's better to have us handle this while they handle the other three."

"We'll beat this thing down fast and quickly head towards them to help out."

Shun sighed in defeat, "Promise we you'll be careful."

"We will!" the kids replied.

With that they began to chase after the enemy leaving the gems behind to deal with the golem.

"Now since that's taken care of you wouldn't mind helping us out with thing?" Asked Amethyst trying to keep her grip.

"With pleasure" Shun replied cracking his knuckles ready for some heavy hits.

We now head back to the kids chasing Nova's lackeys throughout the town and eventually the enemy split up in separate directions.

"They split up" said Charlotte stopping in place.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked not sure who to follow.

"I think it would be best for us to split up so we each should pick a gem to follow." Sunni suggested.

"Wait wouldn't three against one be a better chance then one on one?" Asked Charlotte thinking ganging up on one was a better plan.

"That is true but our job was to tail them." Sunni replied with a counter claim.

"We don't have time! At this point at least one of us can stall one of them until the others catches you them." said Ben then immediately ran in the direction Frostbite ran to, "I'll get Frostbite."

Charlotte and Sunni looked at one another and nodded, "I'll get Volcanics." said Sunni.

"That leaves Phoenix to me." said Charlotte as both her and Sunni started running towards their respective targets.

Minutes later the enemy gems stopped when they thought they were a good distance from the beach and along with one person to deal with.

"Guess the real fun starts now, Pinky." said Volcanics touching her forehead and made her Falcon talons appear on both hands.

"No of this is not going to be fun for you." Sunni replied making her shield appeared on one of her arms.

With that Sunni threw her shield towards Volcanics but she easily dodged the attack. As she began running towards Sunni she felt something heading her way and she nearly missed Sunni's shield coming towards her and gracing her shoulder.

Sunni caught her shield in her hand, "Don't think I've only been slacking off since the last time we met." she said summoning out a second shield.

Volcanics smirked, "Yeah you're right then I guess I should show you how much I've improved as well." she said making the talons on her weapon begin to glow a bright red color.

Sunni threw another shield and instead of avoiding it Volcanics sliced straight through it and as the two halves of the sliced shield landed on the ground a few burn marks could be seen on it and seconds later vanished.

"Like I said the real fun will begin." said Volcanics having a devilish smile on her face.

'Hope Ben and Charlotte are having a better time then I am right now." she thought getting ready for any other surprises.

As Sunni's fight had just begun Ben's fight was already under way. Ben was blown back and landed on the ground only taking a bit of damage from the power punch he reserved a moment ago.

'He's really is a lot stronger but he's not the only-" said Ben but quickly had to move out of the way as he saw an axe flying down towards him. Ben then got up slowly and turned to face Frostbite "Is that the best you got?"

"Course not but I see you're reaching your limit, now I can end this quickly." said Frostbite summoning another battle axe to his other hand to replace the one he threw.

He charged at Ben as he was unaware of Ben focusing his power on his right hand and was trying to light a spark. Frostbite was closer to Ben then before and was ready to strike with both axes but quickly had to block with them as he saw Ben sending a purple flaming punch. When contact was made a huge explosion went off casing Ben to nearly lose his balance.

"That wasn't as strong as I hoped it'd be but I think it did the trick." said Ben starting to breathe a little hard after having to use so much energy.

As the smoke began to clear Ben could hear some laughter as a shocked look come across his face. When the smoke cleared he saw two long skid marks across the sand, Frostbite breathing a little hard with one axe completely shattered and the other partly broken.

"How? How were you able to withstand one of my strongest attacks?" Ben asked still shocked over how he was as hurt as he thought he would be.

Frostbite then made his remaining axe disappear and summoned out another pair of axes appear, "If you really want to know I'll show you!" he replied making axes get engulfed in a thick coat of ice.

'Guess I have no choice but to be on defense and wait for a chance to strike.' Ben thought getting ready for anything Frostbite might do now.

With Ben having to deal with Frostbite's slight power increase, Charlotte has also began her fight with Phoenix and neither one is giving an inch. Phoenix's tonfas collided with Charlotte's sword.

"Not bad at all for a little runt." said Phoenix.

"Not bad for someone who lost to us twice already and drop the ball on the location of her master's base was at." Charlotte replied push more against Phoenix.

Phoenix let out a smile, "Last time I was weak but now-" she said able to break the collision and flipped both her tonfas so that the tips pointed at Charlotte.

She thrusted both tonfas at Charlotte and when contact was made a surge of electricity transmitted towards Charlotte making her pass out from the shock. Phoenix then made her tonfas disappear and pulled out a device from her sleeve.

"Hope this works just like master said," she said done typing on it, "Two minutes should be enough time."

Next she places a watch gadget on her wrist and it began to activate. She grabbed Charlotte's hand and bragged, "I might look hideous for a while but a mission is a mission." he said.

The device activated a red orangish glow came from Phoenix while a light blue glow came from Charlotte. Both the glows then transfer to the other by the connecting hands leaving Phoenix with light blue glow and Charlotte with a red orangish one. Phoenix body next fell the ground and a second later got back up.

"What happened? What was that shock? Why am I here and my body ove-" Phoenix asked then stopped noticing her hands are red and normal human color.

She started freaking out and went up towards Charlotte's body and grabbed her by the collar shirt, "What did you do to me?" she asked shaking her back and forth.

Just as she trying to find answers she heard a male voice call out, "Get away from her!"

 **Phoenix** looked up to see Shun running up towards them, "Dad, glad you're here something-" said she but started getting worried seeing Shun with an angry look on his face and glove ready to fight. "Wait! Wait! It not what you think!" she said but got teleported away instantly.

Shun stopped and made his gloves disappear and picked up a fainted **Charlotte** , she opened her eyes slowly, "Papa?"

"Haven't you call me that in a long time Char." he replied with a smile.

She gave a faint smile, "Just happy to see you." she said fall back into unconsciousness.

"I'm glad I got here in time,let's head back to the others." he said walking towards the temple with Charlotte in arms.

 **(Hidden Base)**

Phoenix appeared in a dark with really dim lighting, "Where am I?"

Just as she was about to ask again a light flashed one causing her to be blinded for a second and when her eye adjusted she found Nova sitting in a chair looking towards her.

"I see your back **Phoenix** or should I say Charlotte." said Nova with an evil smile on his face.

"Wha...what did you do?" she asked.

"Let's just say we're gonna take care of you crystal gems from the inside out." Nova replied snapping his finger.

With that signal Phoneix felt herself being held back and something cuff her arms. When the struggle was over she found her wrist cuffed as well as Frostbite behind her and Volcanics in front of her.

"Welcome to the family." said Volcanics with a playful smile.

"You're gonna need one after yours is taken care of." Frostbite added.

"Enough both of you, get her in a cell as we wait for Phoenix's report back to us." Nova ordered.

"Yes sir" they saluted and walked **Phoenix** out of the room with her yelling, "You'll never get away with this!"

"Foolish child. I already have." said Nova sitting back in his chair as the lights dim yet again.

 **(Back at the Temple)**

The rest of the gems were gathered in the front room as they were all tired from fighting the golem and were taking a rest.

"Man I'm exhausted that the Golem was a whole lot stronger than the last one we faced." Amethyst complained.

"Well what do you expect Nova keeps sending here smarter than the last, so we keep have to figuring out different ways to defeat them." Lapis said.

"True." Amethyst replied.

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't at all lost we finally figured out that the Golem attacks aren't just random." Steven said.

"That's also true." Amethyst replied.

"But speaking of the attacks I wonder how the kids are doing tailing Nova's flunkies?" Lapis asked.

"If I know them, they probably kicked Nova's flunkies butts." Amethyst replied.

"No Amethyst they're job was to only to tail them not get engaged into any physical combat with them." Steven said.

"Steven can you really believe that Ben could simply follow the enemy without doing something reckless in the process?" Lapis asked, "But it not really his fault after all he take more after you know who," pointing towards Amethyst.

Amethyst noticed she was pointing at her and asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing." Lapis said.

"Anyway Lapis whatever happen I'm sure everything went just fine." Steven replied.

With that the front door opened and in came both Sunni and Ben, both of their clothes covered in dirt as they made their way inside.

"Sunni, Ben! What happened?" They asked.

"Volcanic happened to me." Sunni replied.

"While Frostbite happened to me." Ben added angry.

"You fought them?" Steven asked.

"Fought them? No we got beat by them." Ben corrected.

"It's true Volcanic got way stronger than the last time we fought she completely cut one of my shields in half like it was nothing." Sunni said.

"Yeah that Frostbite dude, he completely took my most powerful attack head on and it didn't even do that much damage." Ben added.

"Well I guess that means you guys have to work a little harder during your training." Amethyst stated.

"Yes mom/ Auntie Amethyst." Both kids replied.

"Good anyway where is Charlotte should she be with you guys?" Amethyst asked.

"No we split up when we were chasing them down, so we don't where she went to." Sunni replied.

"So that must mean she went after Phoenix, I hope that she alright." Lapis said.

"Don't worry about her I'm sure she fine, after all she is me and Shun's daughter so she'll know how to handle herself." Amethyst replied, relaxed.

"But mom didn't you hear us, we said that we got beat by both Volcanic and Frostbite separately, and Phoenix is just as strong as them so that means Charlotte is in serious trouble right now all by herself." Ben said, sounded worried.

"Chill Ben I know the trouble that Charlotte is in, but don't worry your father is out there looking for her so just have hope he finds her before anything bad could happen to her, okay." Amethyst replied.

"Okay." Ben said, still worried.

"Alright now you two need to get yourselves check out and healed by Steven then get some rest." Amethyst suggested.

"Yes mom/Auntie Amethyst." Ben and Sunni agreed.

With that the two walked over to Steven, who was sitting on the couch as he was waiting for them. They got to the couch as they each took turned getting healed by Steven. Ben went first as he appeared to have taken the most damaged from his first with Frostbite. Steven spit into his hands and rubbed them together as he began wiping them on to Ben's wounds. It sting at first when Steven's hand collided with the wounds, but it soon calm down as the saliva started to heal them completely making it look like Ben was never injured.

"Okay Ben all done you're as good as new now." Steven said.

"Great thank Uncle Steven." Ben replied.

"No problem." Steven said then turning towards Sunni, "Okay Sunni it's your turn now."

"Yes Daddy." Sunni agreed.

Ben moved out the way and allowed Sunni to take his place as she was ready to get healed. Steven began spitting into his hands again as he started rubbed the saliva all over Sunni's causing her to flinch in pain at first, but soon relaxed as she allowed the wounds to heal her allow the saliva to heal her wounds. Once Steven was finished healing Sunni, she hopped off the couch as she didn't feel the damaged of Volcanic's attack anymore.

"Alright good as new thanks dad." She said stretching out her limbs without feeling any pain.

"Don't mention it Sweetheart." Steven replied.

"Okay daddy, but still that is amazing power when do you think I'll be able to learn it?" Sunni asked.

"In time Sunni, but who knows maybe it'll just sneak up on you like when I learned that I could do it so be on the lookout, okay." Steven replied.

"Yes sir." Sunni said, happily.

The two of them smiled until them interrupted them by saying, "Hey I'm sorry to interrupted, but there still the matter of my sister missing."

"Relax Ben remember what I told you that Shun is out there already looking for her I'm sure he'll find her." Amethyst replied.

"Yeah, but what if they probably got him and Charlotte?" Ben asked.

"Not likely because you're father is a strong and smart man, so if they were to face off against him they would need more like Nova himself to defeat him." Amethyst said.

"But still what if something terrible probably happened it's not like they're just going to just walk through the front door at any minute now." Ben replied.

After that was said, like on cue the front door opened up as they all looked to see Shun walking in with an unconscious Charlotte in his arms.

"Dad Charlotte you're ba-" Ben started, but was interrupted by Shun placing a finger to his lips shushing him.

"Shhhh! Ben can't you see that your sister asleep at the moment so could you please keep your voice is down." Shun said.

"Yes sir," Ben said lowering his voice, "So what's wrong with Charlotte, Dad?"

"Well it appears that her fight with Phoenix took a lot out of her, so I think it would be best if we let her sleep and ask her what happened in when she wakes up." Shun suggested.

"Okay Dad." Ben agreed.

"Good now I going to put her to bed, so could you guys keep the noise down." Shun said.

Everybody gave Shun a nodded and he walked off carrying **Charlotte** into the room.

 **(The Next day)**

In Amethyst, Shun, and the kids' room, **Charlotte** lay unconscious in bed as began to wake up, once she woke up she started feeling strange.

"Ahh what the heck is going on why do I feel weird?," **Charlotte** asked, she started to look around as she realized that she was in a whole new area then where she was before, "And where exactly am I?"

She got up out of the bed as she began walking around the room, while trying to figure out how to get out of there. As she continued to walk around until found a waterfall.

'This is strange why is there a waterfall in here?' **Charlotte** asked.

 **Charlotte** walked up to the waterfall as she knee down to get a drink of water from the pond the water was pouring into. As she was about to get a drink she saw something that made her jump back on her butt as she looked horrified by what she saw.

"W-w-w-what was that?" She asked.

 **Charlotte** looked back into the river to see it was just an illusion, but as she looked again there appeared the reflection of Charlotte Quartz in the water.

"Oh right I switched minds with that brat yesterday." **Charlotte** said, unpleased, then looking around the area once again, "Hmm, now I get it this must be the base of those Crystal runts and it's kind of like I imagine it... an absolute dump."

The girl got back to her feet as she began walking around the room again as she was walking around she soon found a door in the wall. When she made her way to the door it was like as on insisted that the gem on her arm to light up the door reacted to her gem as it started lighting up as well. The light of the door soon disappeared as it revealed that the door was open. **Charlotte** looked confused at first and decided to walk through the door. When walking through the door, **Charlotte** arrived into a room that was way, way, way neater than the room she was just in which she doesn't know it was the living room.

"Well this part of their base must be the center because it isn't as awful as the first part I woke up." **Charlotte** said, looking around to the room, "Hmm, there doesn't seem to be any high tech Gem technology anywhere I need to inform this to Master Nova when I make report, but until then I should look around and see if they hiding anything that could be a threat to us."

With that said, **Charlotte** walked out of the doorway with the door closing itself behind her as she made her way over to the kitchen as she began to looking through all the pantries and cabinets, while she was looking for something she deemed a threat, but due to her search she was unable to notice that the door she just exited has reopened itself as looked that Ben was walking out of it.

"Aww man I hungry I need to something to eat." he said.

Ben looked up to see who he thought was Charlotte in the kitchen and he smiled, "Charlotte?!"

 **Charlotte** jumped in surprise as she looked to see Ben behind her as she got into a battle stance. Ben ran over to her spreading his arms in attempt to giver her a hug but, before he could **Charlotte** grabbed his arm and flipped him over as she put him into a cross armbreaker submission.

"What do you think you're doing?" **Charlotte** asked, aggressively.

"Uh trying to give you a hug." Ben replied.

"A hug? Liar, why would you try want to give me a hug?" **Charlotte** asked, starting to put pressure on Ben's arm.

"Ahh... because you're my sister and I was worried about you." Ben replied.

"You idiot why would you be worried about me, I'm not…" **Charlotte** started before remember her current situation, "Oh yeah that's right I am your sister."

"Well duh you're my sister just look into the mirror you can tell we're fraternal twins after all." Ben explained.

With that **Charlotte** felt like an idiot for almost blowing her cover right there and she immediately released Ben from her hold and help him up to his feet.

"Sorry about that Ben." **Charlotte** apologized.

"It's okay, but I'm kind confuse on why you attacked me like that just for trying to give you a hug?" Ben asked.

"Yeah well you know that battle with Phoenix left me a little jumpy at the moment, so I don't want you guys to sneak up on me all of sudden, okay." **Charlotte** replied.

"Alright I guess, but about that Nova's flunkies, Frostbite and Volcanic, they sure was strong he did some serious damage to both me and Sunni when we fought them like we could hardly walk afterwards." Ben said.

'I would believe that they would have.' **Charlotte** thought before speaking out loud, "I can't believe it they must've really improved over the time."

"Yeah they sure have and you should know because your battle With Phoenix was so bad that you were completely knocked out afterwards," Ben said walking over to the fridge, "But I bet you took plenty of damaged as well?"

"Hmm, now that I think about it yeah I do feel some pain growing in my body." **Charlotte** replied, looking at to see Ben was walking perfectly fine, "Ben, you said you could hardly walk after your fight but I see you're can move just fine."

"Well of course I can move just fine after Sunni and I got home we had Uncle Steven rub some of his healing spit on our wounds and we were both as good as new." Ben explained.

'Hmm, so the gems have a soldier that can heal their troops if they can do that it could be a huge threat to us I need to report that to Nova as well.' **Charlotte** thought.

"If you're feeling any pain you should go talk to Uncle Steven, he'll heal you up." Ben said.

Hearing that **Charlotte** snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to Ben as she replied, "Oh yeah sure will Ben."

"Okay well as long as you're here would you like to have breakfast with me." Ben suggested.

"Break-fast?" **Charlotte** asked, confused.

"Yeah breakfast you know the meal that we eat earlier in the morning after we wake up." Ben explained.

"Uh no thanks Ben I'm good." **Charlotte** replied.

"Come on sis join me because you can't go long without eating just like me and Sunni." Ben said.

"I'm telling you, Ben that I'm perfectly fine." **Charlotte** replied, turning away from him.

Suddenly, a loud growling noise was heard as it caught both of their attention.

"W-w-what was that?" **Charlotte** asked, nervously.

"It appears to be your stomach growling sis." Ben replied.

 **Charlotte** grabbed her stomach as she groaned, "Oh how do I make it stop?"

"You gotta eat to make it stop or it'll just get worse Charlotte." Ben explained, "Man your fight with Phoenix must've also left you with a case amnesia because you've been acting strange Char."

 **Charlotte** took a offense to his comment as she replied, "Hey I'm perfectly fine I just having a few minor setback that's all."

"Oh-kay whatever you say sis." Ben said.

With that **Charlotte** walked over and took a seat at the counter as she asked, "So since we have to survive I would like to know what are we going to eat for breakfast?"

"Alright… uh well since I was worried about you I thought it would be best if we have one of your favorites, a bowl of Ravenous crunch cereal." Ben replied.

"Uh that's sounds good I think." **Charlotte** replied.

Ben came walking over to the counter with two bowls of cereal in hands as took a seat next to **Charlotte** setting one of the bowl he setting one in front of **Charlotte** while setting the other in front of himself. After that **Charlotte** started looking at the bowl that was placed in front of her as she was a little nervous. She looked over at Ben who had already started eating his cereal and appeared to be enjoying it.

'Okay Phoenix I you know you never ate food before, but doesn't mean you can't try new thing and besides look at the Crystal runt, he seems to really enjoy it so why can't you.' **Charlotte** thought.

With that **Charlotte** picked up the spoon as she lift the spoonful of the cereal to mouth as it entered her mouth she bite down and her eyes widen as she began to taste it.

'Wow it's not that bad then I thought it's actually amazing no wonder this guy's like to eat it's terrific.' **Charlotte** thought.

 **Charlotte** picked the entire bowl as she started eating her cereal really fast which caught the attention of Ben, who stopped eating his breakfast to look at his sister eating devour her breakfast. **Charlotte** soon finished with her sipping the milk out of her bowl and setting on the counter. She looked up to see that Ben was staring at her and an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh well sis, you ate that cereal like you've never ate food before, and that would kind of ironic seeing as that your favorite cereal and all." Ben replied.

"Well Ben that fight with Char- I mean Phoenix left me so tired that it not left me unconscious, but seriously hungry as well so why don't you do me a favor and make me another bowl of cereal." **Charlotte** said, demandingly.

"Alright I guess." Ben agreed.

 **Charlotte** handed her bowl to Ben, who took it and walked away to prepare some more cereal for her. When he was gone **Charlotte** sat there at the table as she waited for him to finished. As she was waiting she heard a door opening which made her starting to get alerted.

'Hmm someone else is coming I better be careful with how I treat them because they know is that I'm their lovable girl, Charlotte and I don't want comprehend that too earlier in my mission.' She thought.

Once that was said, **Charlotte's** thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out to her.

"Awww good morning Charlotte glad to see that you're back on your feet." the voice said.

Hearing that **Charlotte** turned around in her seat to see Volcanic's rival and the leader of the runts, Sunni Universe, walking up to her.

"Umm excuse me Charlotte, but I believe I said good morning to you, now you're supposed to reply back." She said.

"Oh yeah uh morning." **Charlotte** replied.

"Now was that to hard," Sunni said taking a seat next to her, "Anyway how are you doing?"

"Fine just fine except Ben is aggravating me by taking so long with my cereal." Charlotte replied, yelling towards Ben.

"Hey no need to shout just give me a minute here." Ben replied.

"No no no Charlotte that's not what I mean. I mean how are you doing after your battle with Phoenix yesterday because it appears that you've took a lot of scars in your battle plus your dad had to care you back after you pass out." Sunni explained.

"Don't worry about it Pink- I mean Sunni just be glad that made it be back here alive and only with a few battle scars so there no need to worry about it." Charlotte replied.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure Charlotte because if you want my advice I think it would be best if we take you to see my dad to get those scar healed up." Sunni suggested.

"I said no thanks and besides a couple of scars never hurt no gem before so why should we start worrying about it now?" Charlotte asked.

"Because Charlotte you most likely forgot, but until like the others we are all only half gems which means that on our human side of we get injured and don't nurture it as soon as possible it means there could be some serious problems." Sunni explained.

'Wait a minute, this whole time we been facing and losing to gems and half human gem children that's embarrassing and yet more information I need to report Master Nova later, but it appears that I won't get any further in this body if they are right about these wounds aren't treated soon.' Charlotte thought, 'Well it looks like I have no other choice but to go see Sunni's dad and lucky enough I'll be able to figure out how he managed to heal people.'

"Well Charlotte do you want to go see my dad?" Sunni asked.

Charlotte snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to face Sunni and replied, "Alright Sunni I'm game let's go see your dad," with that Ben placed a bowl of cereal in front of Charlotte, who then added, "Once breakfast is over," and started eating her cereal.

"Ugh sure thing cuz." Sunni said.

With that Sunni and Ben stood there as they watch who they thought was their cousin/sister savagely devour her cereal.

 **(At the Hidden base)**

 **Phoenix** was handcuffed and sitting on the floor behind bars as Volcanics stood there on the other side leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. **Phoenix** was struggling to try and break the cuffs off.

"Come on you stupid little." **Phoenix** shouted as she finally decided to take a break.

"About time you finished squirming and it only took all night on it." said Volcanics noticing **Phoenix** was done for a while.

"It's morning already?" **Phoenix** asked is a shocked tone. "You mean they still haven't." she whispered to herself.

"That's right brat you're so called family doesn't even realize you're not you at the moment." Volcanics teased her and let out a cocky smile.

"Shut up! They'll realize it soon enough!" **Phoenix** argued trying to make her shut her mouth.

"And by that time we would have already taken them all out and gotten the really **Phoenix** back." Volcanics replied. "Don't get to comfy after we're finished with them your next."

"No way your take them out because we're the crystal gems we'll always find a way to win. Even if the others don't figure it out I'm sure Ben or Sunni will I know they will." **Phoenix** argued.

"I doubt that my sister, Phoenix knows how to stay undercover and get results." Volcanics bragged. "And afterwards Master Nova will congratulate me for choosing her for the assignment."

Just as she said at a lightbulb went off in **Phoenix's head** , "What do you mean you'll be congratulated?"

Volcanics walked up to the bars and pushed her face between them, "And just what is that suppose to mean?" she asked getting curious what she meant.

"I'm just saying with **Phoenix** doing all the work and showing how reliable she is Nova might feel he needs a new right hand gem." **Phoenix** replied shrugging her arms up.

"There's no way he would ever, do you really think he would do that? I mean it was my call to let her do it, I could have easily done it myself without any trouble." said Volcanics starting to have second thoughts about her choice.

As Volcanics was starting to second guess herself **Phoenix** grabbed a sharpish rock on the ground and was about to rush Volcanics but quickly bailed as she heard the door on the other side of the room open and in came Frostbite.

"It's about time I could have gotten a lot of things done if I wasn't in here all night looking after the prisoner." said Volcanics walking past Frostbite and shutting the door as she left.

Frostbite then took a seat a safe distance away from the bars and **Phoenix** began trying to break out of her handcuffs yet again. After minutes of constant banging and yamaring Frostbite started to get a little annoyed.

"Those are reinforced cuffs to prevent a gem from busting out it's pointless." he stated trying to convince her to stop.

 **Phoenix** stopped and looked at him for a second then started once again but with greater force. A tick mark appeared on Frostbite's head as the strikes got louder.

"Knock it off! They can't be broken by the likes of you." he stated getting upset.

"Ben isn't the only one who knows how to break things." **Phoenix** stated giving it yet another hard strike.

"Ben? You mean the small runt with mittens that thought he could take me out?" Frostbite asked.

"Right I forgot Ben was the one that ended up following you." said **Phoenix** recalling what had happen.

"No strategy what so ever and relied to much on that explosive hit of his." said Frostbite pointing out the flaw in Ben's plan.

 **Phoenix** had a dumbstruck face on, "It was his fault for rushing in a fight without a plan."

"If only you hadn't been taken down easily I could have finished him before Master Nova alerted us to return." said Frostbite clenching his fist.

"My bad" said **Phoenix** sounding sarcastic and looked at Frostbite, "You're lucky he called you back when he did when push comes to shove Ben would have found a way to win."

"Not a chance from what master Nova said all three of us easily handled the three of you." Frostbite replied.

"Course he would want you to believe you're strong and hope you actually win for once." **Phoenix** stated.

Frostbite slammed his hand into the ground causing the ground to crack a bit and **Phoenix** to get a little nervous.

"Just by that look on your face I can tell I can crush you at any moment and you know that too." Frostbite stated.

 **Phoenix** soon regained her composer then let out a smile of confidence, "Tell me something you say you guys are a lot stronger now, correct?"

"That's right at most you're just a branch on the road." Frostbite replied.

"That may be true before but now I'm in Phoenix's body and that means I stand a higher chance than before." Phoenix stated.

"Don't be so sure kid, even though you're in her body I'm a lot stronger than her maybe even Volcanics." Frostbite replied with in more confidence tone than before.

"Yeah because Phoenix doesn't know how to use your new skills right but I'm sure with me in control I can easily take you." **Phoenix** replied with a smile.

A tick mark appeared on Frostbite's head, "Is that so then how about we find out." he said stand up with axe summoned in hand opened the cell door.

He slowly walked up to Phoenix to shut her up by poofing her but before he could lay a hand on her he felt something thrust against his stomach and before he could react he felt a jolt of electricity surge through his body.

"Told you could." she said trying to find a key on him to get out of her cuffs but had no luck.

She then noticed his axe and began to slash the cuffs apart by slamming them against the axe. Once free **Phoenix** ran towards the door to try and escape but before she could open it wide she quickly shut it seeing the back of a golem passing by.

'Okay I guess going threw the halls is not an option.' she thought trying to figure out a another way out. She looked around the room and saw a vent on the wall, "Not what I was going for but it's better than nothing." she said climbing into the vent and trying to find a way to escape the complex.

A few minutes later Volcanics walks in the room to check if everything is running smoothly but soon gets angry seeing the cell door open and Frostbite waking up from his unconscious state.

"What happened here?" she asked grabbing Frostbite by the collar and looked at him with a deadly gaze.

"Ahh...the little brat got the better of me." Frostbite replied getting angry with himself.

Volcanic let him go cause him to fall back down, "This is just great, with her out there Phoenix's mission will be in jeopardy and worst of all Master Nova will be furious! How could you let this happen?"

"I was baited but next time I won't fall for her tricks, let me catch her and bring her back before Master Nova finds out." Frostbite stated.

"Negative well have a better chance if we both try and recapture her before she gets to far." Volcanics replied.

Frostbite nodded in agreement and the two began the hunt for Phoenix's body in hope they can capture her before she gets to far.

 **(Back with the Gems)**

It is late afternoon in front of the temple and the kids are running around with Jasper giving them orders.

"Don't even think about slowing down until the last lap, this is your punishment for getting your butts kicked so easily." she stated yelling at them loud enough so that they can hear.

"I….don't think I can hold out much longer." said Sunni trying to catch her breath as she ran.

"You gotta…..keep going Sunni or we'll have to do more laps." Ben replied trying to encourage her to not give up.

"What's wrong you too Charlotte is usually the one behind and got her butt kicked the worst but she's easily beating both of you." Jasper called out.

Both Ben and Sunni look forward to see Charlotte running at a constant speed and hardly breaking a sweat.

"How is…..she still running that fast?" Ben asked not sure how Charlotte isn't even as tired as they are.

Charlotte had a faint smile on her face, 'This is nothing compared to the training I've been doing but this even surprises me that this body can still last. Maybe she's just holding b….' she thought but stopped after hearing Jasper call them all back.

Charlotte heads back towards Jasper while Ben and Sunni walk slowly towards and happy the laps are over.

"Take a break for now and we'll start sparring in a moment." said Jasper.

With that said Ben and Sunni both fell to ground trying to catch their breaths after so many laps.

"Glad that's over." said Sunni cracking a smile.

"Me too and I gotta say it's surprising Charlotte was ahead in the end." said Ben then turned to his sister. "Sis how were you able to stay ahead for so long?"

"We'll you see I'm sorta surprised myself but I thought I start off with a slower speed then you guy I might be able to save a lot of stamina till the end and be in the lead." **Charlotte** replied.

"Good to know your not acting weird like you were this morning." said Sunni.

"I was acting weird?" **Charlotte** asked trying to play it off.

"You totally were and you made it look like you've never eaten feral until today." said Ben starting to laugh.

"It just felt different today." **Charlotte** blushed and looked away trying to make it seem like it was a joke.

Before the kids could talk some more Jasper told them it was time to begin sparring so it was Sunni training with Charlotte and Ben with Jasper. Both groups had some distance from one another and they began their sparring. Jasper rushes been with a barrage of punches light enough so he won't get hurt. Ben blocks the barrage then throws a few punches of his own.

Jasper catches both his hands with a firm grip, "I got your hands, what will you do to get free?" she asked giving him a scenario while fight.

"I...don't know." Ben replied trying to break free but every struggle only made Jasper squeeze a little tighter.

"It's only gonna get worse until you break free now, how will you get out?" Jasper asked again demanding an answer.

"I said I don't-" said Ben but paused for a moment looking down at the sand with his feet pushed into the sand. With that a light bulb went off in his head and he managed to kick his leg up to send sand flying up into Jasper face and he eyes causing her to let go. "That's how I'll get out."

Jasper took a step back and wiped the sand out of her eyes and let out a smirk, "Not bad but you need to think first next time because in a real battle your enemy won't be holding back."

Ben nodded and got ready for what else Jasper has planned to used against him. While that was happening Sunni and Charlotte were doing their sparring match as well. Charlotte did a quick leg sweep to try and trip Sunni up but Sunni reacted swiftly and jumped back then rushed forward to deliver Charlotte a punch to the face. Charlotte fell flat on the ground not expecting Sunni to react so quickly.

"Oh my gosh! Charlotte are you alright?" Sunni asked checking to make sure she's okay.

"Yeah I'm okay." **Charlotte** getting up slowly. 'Forgot this brat is full of surprises, no wonder Master Nova wanted her on our side but-' she thought extending an arm out to Sunni in sportsmanship.

Sunni accepted to handshake and grabbed her hand but when contact was made Charlotte quickly put her in a submission hold.

'Although that was then but now we've improved so much he wouldn't even that a second thought.' she thought letting out a little devilish smile and tightened up her hold.

"Char….litt….har... to breat…..I give." Sunni barely able to let out a few words and patted on Charlotte's arm to let go and loosen up.

Charlotte thought about holding on just a little longer but thought this probably wasn't the way the real her would act. She let go almost instantly and let Sunni catch her breath.

"Sorry about tricking you Pi...Sunni with the whole hand shake thing." **Charlotte** apologizes not even remotely sorry.

"It's okay we were sparring with hand to hand combat and the point was to use the element of surprise so I should have seen it coming." Sunni replied thinking nothing of it and slightly blamed herself. "Anyways ready to start using weapons?"

"Yeah that will make this more interesting." said **Charlotte** trying to sound enthusiastic.

With that both girls readied their weapons and were about to clash head on but a voice called out to them.

"Hey you guys lunch is ready. Come inside."

Everyone stopped and looked up towards the temple and saw Amethyst calling out to them and waving.

"Guess that's it for today punishment training is over." said Jasper starting to walk towards the temple.

"Wait Jasper mind telling my mom I'll be a little late I have to pick up this DVD movie from Riley she says I gotta see." said Ben.

"Sure why not." said Jasper not even stopping to look back at Ben.

"This stinks I was hoping we could have a lot more fun with our weapons involved." said **Charlotte** a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry Char we'll continue this next time and besides your mom's the one cooking tonight so we should hurry back before all the food is gone, I'm sure your dad's already digging in." Sunni chuckled and is already walking towards the Temple.

'I wonder if it will be as good as the cereal from….hey wait up!' said **Charlotte** noticing Sunni is already a good distance away and rushed to catch up.

As everyone was already enjoying the great meal Ben waved Riley good bye as he tried to hurry back, "Oh man just my luck, I hope I get back before dad or Jasper decide to eat my helping I know how they get about mom's cooking."

Ben turned the corner to head towards the steps but was snagged from behind before he could and dragged into the bushes. He began to struggle as he felt his mouth covered and something holding him in place.

"Ben calm down I'm not here to hurt you." said the person.

Ben stopped for a moment and looked back to see it was Phoenix holding him and he began to struggle again.

"Ben stop struggling I'm trying to talk to you." **Phoenix** pleaded trying to convince Ben to stop.

"Why should I listen to what you have to say?" said Ben able to slip out a few words.

"Because the Charlotte you were just with isn't the really Charlotte. I am." Phoenix replied.

"Now you're just making things up." said Ben not falling for her lies.

"It's the truth when we fought she knocked me out and somehow swapped our bodies." **Phoenix** stated trying to convince Ben and gave him room to talk.

"That's crazy talk." said Ben still not falling for Phoenix's tricks.

"It's true and before I could explain to dad who I was, I was teleported away and held captive then I escaped to warn you guys about the game me." **Phoenix** explained.

"You think I'm gonna fall for your tricks but I'm too smart to fall for it." Ben replied.

With that said a tic mark appeared on Phoenix as she hit Ben on the head, "You really are and idiot you know that right? When I get my body back I'm gonna let Riley know you didn't stop sleeping with mom and dad until you were right because you were scared of the dark."

Ben rubbed the spot she hit, "Aww that hurt and it's wasn't the dark it was the monsters in the….wait a minute Charlotte?"

"Now you're getting it." said **Phoenix** glad Ben finally understands who she really is.

"How did this happen?" Ben asked wanting to know what happened.

"Like I said I don't know how she did it but what I do know is if she could switch our bodies the first time then she can do it again." **Phoenix** replied knowing they can switch back. "But we need to figure out how we can get her alone to do it."

"We could just warn everyone and then we can all figure it out." Ben suggested.

"I don't think that will be smart because you took a little convincing and if the other's see an enemy gem they might attack me like dad did earlier." said **Phoenix** not thinking it would be wise.

"Then what can we do?" Ben asked.

"Is there anything you can tell me about her that she did different today?" **Phoenix** asked.

"Now that I think about it she did she was first place in the punishment training and she did eat cereal as if she never ate it before." Ben replied.

"And now one found it weird I was acting strange?" **Phoenix** asked with a dumbstruck face on.

"You can't blame us too much for that you only woke up in the morning, were beaten pretty bad and you weren't near any of the others today so they couldn't have know." Ben said in his their defense.

"I guess I really can't blame you guys then but anyways I think I got something." said **Phoenix** coming up with a decent plan.

"Okay what is it?" Ben asked.

"All we have to do is-" said **Phoenix** whispering Ben the plan.

After being told the plan Ben went up stairs to continue lunch as normal as **Phoenix** avoided being seen by anyone until the right moment. After lunch everyone went off to do their own things leaving the kids in the living room, Steven sitting at the counter talking to Shun, and Shun doing dishes while talking to Steven.

"That was really good." said Sunni laying down on the couch.

"You said it, that tiny run….mom really is great at cooking." **Charlotte** added sitting down on the couch.

"You can say that again." said Ben patting his satisfied stomach. "Of that reminds me Charlotte let's go get that ice cream I owe you."

"What ice cream?" **Charlotte** asked.

"You know the one to say sorry about what happened before we left to go fight Nova's minions." Ben replied. "I thought Sunni was right and I should apologize buying you some ice cream."

 **Charlotte** thought about it for moment before replying, "Alright Ben let's go get the ice cream."

"Okay just gimme a minute." said Ben walking over to the kitchen. "Dad can I have money to buy Charlotte and myself some ice cream?"

"Didn't we just have lunch not to long ago." Shun replied continuing to wash the dishes.

"Yeah but I wanted to make it up to Charlotte by getting us some ice cream." said Ben trying to convince him.

Shun turned off the water and froze the water on his hands then swiped the ice away and pulled out his wallet, "Okay but bring some back some back for Steven, Sunni, your mother and me."

"I will, we'll be back to normal soon." said Ben taking the money and went out the door with Charlotte closely behind him.

"That's good Ben is trying to make up with his sister." said Steven.

"Yeah I guess he can be mature at tim-" said Shun stopping mid sentence.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"I'm gonna go with them." said Sunni walking out the door and closing it slowly.

"Yeah you do that." said Shun. When she was gone he continued doing dish and talking to Steven, "I think Sunni heard that too and wants to make sure everything is okay."

"Make sure what's is okay?" Steven asked.

"Not sure." Shun replied.

We head back now with Ben and Charlotte walking towards the boardwalk with Sunni a good feet behind trying to let them know she is following them.

"I can't wait to get my ice cream." said an excited **Charlotte.**

"I know I'm getting homemade vanilla but what are you getting?" Ben asked.

"I'll just decide when I get there." said **Charlotte** not sure what kind of flavors there are.

As they were halfway towards the boardwalk Ben suddenly grabbed both Charlotte's arms and held them behind her back.

"Ben what are you doing?" **Charlotte** asked getting upset with Ben who is holding her and preventing her from moving.

"I think I'm trying to help my sister get her body back." Ben replied.

"How did you know?" **Charlotte** asked him surprised he knew the truth.

"Because I told him." said a voice coming from above the hill.

Ben and Charlotte look to see Phoenix jumping down the side of the hill and towards them.

"I see that's how you figured it out." said **Charlotte** keeping her eyes on Phoenix.

"That's right now that we have you trapped give me back my body." **Phoenix** demanded.

"No than…." said **Charlotte** but was interrupted by a coding calling out, "What are you doing?"

The three turn around to see Sunni running up towards them with shield in hand.

"Sunni what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I decided to follow you guys after what you said about everything will be back to normal." Sunni replied. "More importantly why are you helping Phoenix?"

"I can explain." said Ben.

"That's not the Charlotte you know I am." said **Phoenix** pointing at Charlotte.

"Don't believe them Sunni, Ben must have been hypnotized or something there's no way he would do this." **Charlotte** stated.

"You make a good point but I don't believe Ben is smart enough to be hypnotized." said Sunni.

"Hey!" Ben protested.

"It's the truth!" said **Charlotte.**

"Ben is to dumb to, nice one cuz." **Phoenix** chuckled.

"Yeah that's Charlotte of alright." said Sunni pointing at Phoenix.

"How were you able to tell us apart?" **Charlotte** asked.

"Because I know my cause she can't help but laugh of Ben is insulted and even if I was lying you just confessed." Sunni replied.

"Nice I knew you would figure it out cuz." said **Phoenix.**

"Anyways Phoenix tell us how to switch you and my sister back to normal." Ben demanded.

"How about no." **Charlotte** replied.

"Why you little-" said **Phoenix** but immediately jumped back and so did Ben seeing an axe fly past them.

"Oh no!" said the kids and Phoenix knowing what this means.

Charlotte quickly stood up and ran a few feet forward, "Looks like you two came here on time."

"Sorta had to after Frostbite somehow let her slip from his fingers." Volcanics replied.

"Don't worry I won't make the same mistake again." said Frostbite making another battle axe appear on his hand.

"Now we have to deal with this." said **Phoenix** summoning out her tonfas. "Sunni take on Charlotte and I'll take Volcanics so we can have a better chance this time around."

"You got it." Sunni nodded in agreement summoning out her shield.

"Then it looks like I got Frostbite again." said Ben summoning out his gloves.

Volcanics charged at all three with her falcon talons but Phoenix was able to evade the attack with her tonfas. Phoenix kicked her back and made her tonfas surge with electricity.

"This time we won't underestimate you guys." she said standing in fight pose.

"Let's see who far that will take you." said Volcanics making her falcon talons begin to burn a bright red and give off some smoke.

Frostbite swings both axes down towards Ben but he managed to dodge and send a counter punch. Frostbite tool the punch and gave him one back in return making Ben slide back a bit.

"Not a bad hit brat." said Frostbite.

"Same goes for you." said Ben standing back up and swiped some of the blood coming from his cheek.

"Better get serious or this will end things real quick." said Frostbite covering both his axes in ice.

'Man this might end up like last time but I have to try because we're also trying to get Charlotte's body back.' Ben thought trying to concentrate and make his gloves light up. After moment of concentrating at least three fingers on each hand began to flare up. "This might not be enough but I won't know until I found out!"

Ben rushed at Frostbite to deliver a punch but Frostbite was simply going to block so Ben remembered what happened during training and decided to change his target. He quickly changed targets and hit the sand causing it shoot up and blind an unprepared Frostbite. With that Ben took the opportunity to hit him with his other fist on the stomach sending him back a good distances thanks to the added boost. Before Ben could recuperate he quickly dodged an axe that was threw close to him and jumped up from another one summed at his feet.

Before he realized it Frostbite was already near him holding onto his stomach in one hand and delivering a drop kick to Ben making him crash and tumble back down into the sand.

"At least you're putting up a lot better fight than last time." said Frostbite landing on the ground.

Ben looked up and saw Frostbite having a hand over his stomach, "At least I was able to land a direct blow this time around."

With Sunni and Charlotte's fight was underway. Sunni threw her shield at Charlotte but dodge it and used her whip to catch it and threw it back at Sunni. Sunni was able to make it disappear in time but had to come up with another plan of attack. But Charlotte wasn't gonna give a chance to do it and sent out a barrage of attacks with both whips.

"What's the matter Pinky? Not gonna use your shield to attack? Afraid I'll use it against you?" said Charlotte continuing the assault.

"Of course not." Sunni replied summoning two shields to help her block the attacks.

Just like before Charlotte used her whip to grab Sunni's shields but was having a harder time pulling them away.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked in surprise.

"Let's just say the first time you got me off guard but now I'm more aware of what you might do." Sunni replied running towards Charlotte.

'Can't retract my whips in time, in that case.' thought **Charlotte** then let go of both whips and summoned one again.

She swung it at Sunni but Sunni made another shield and evade the attack then followed up by tackling Charlotte to the ground. Charlotte began to struggle but Sunni stood her ground and pin her to the sand.

"Get off of me." **Charlotte** ordered.

"No!" Sunni replied not giving up an inch. "Tell us how to switch you and Charlotte back right now!"

"How about no." **Charlotte** replied not giving into Sunni's pathetic threat.

"Fine! If that's how you want to play it I'll get the other gems involved and I'm sure my aunt and uncle will love hearing how you took their little girls body." Sunni stated.

"..., that still not enough to get me to talk, besides they won't do anything to hurt their daughter." **Charlotte** replied.

"I seem to remember them telling me that uncle Shun got you to talk last time I'm sure he will gentle to not hurt Charlotte to much also your new body isn't as durable as your old one." said Sunni trying to convince her to tell her how it was.

"Fine I'll tell you. First activate the device, set it to switch, put two, wait a few seconds for it to activate and touch hands with the one you're going to switch with." **Charlotte** explained.

"Now that that's taken care of, Which back right now!" Sunni ordered.

"Wish I could but my body was the one with the device and I'm sure they took it away from her when she was teleported back to the base." said **Charlotte** with a confident smile on her face.

Just as that was said Phoenix was sent flying past Sunni and Charlotte and slowly got back up.

"Charlotte are you okay?" Sunni asked feeling worried about her.

"I think I'll be fine but more importantly did you figure out how to make her tell us how to switch us back? **Phoenix** asked.

"I did but we need some kind of device that's not on her at the moment." Sunni replied with a nervous look on her face.

"And without it we can't switch back." said **Charlotte** with a smile on her face.

"You mean this?" **Phoenix** asked holding up a gadget at looks like a watch.

Charlotte had a surprised look on her face as the girls figured out that must be the device she was talking about. Sunni told Phoenix how it works and how they should be able to switch back. Phoenix did as told and when ready she placed her hand on Charlotte's head while Sunni stepped away to not be affected by the switch. Just a before the orange light on Charlotte moved onto Phoenix while the light blue light on Phoenix moved to Charlotte.

"Charlotte are you, you?" Sunni asked wondering if it worked.

"Yeah….but boy am I tired." said Charlotte nearly exhausted.

"So I'm I but I still have enough energy to…" said Phoenix with tonfa in hand but got talked by Volcanics.

"You think this fight is over?" she asked with falcon talon ready to strike.

"Vol-Volcanics it's Phoenix we switched back." said a neverous Phoenix.

"Think I'm going to fall for that?" said Volcanics going for the strike.

"You have a photo of master Nova in for your desktop screen." Phoenix shouted.

Volcanics quickly stopped near inches from Phoenix's face and got up from Phoenix and helped her up, "Ah...good to have you back."

"Good to be back now let's finish them off and…" said Phoenix but never got a chance to finish as herself, Frostbite and Volcanics were instantly teleported away.

"What just happened?" The kids questioned.

 **(Hidden Base)**

Phoenix, Frostbite and Volcanics landed back at the base without setting the teleport themselves.

"What happened?" Volcanics asked.

"Why were we teleported back?" Frostbite asked.

"I have a bad feeling." said Phoenix.

"I see you three failed the assignment and let the prisoner escape as well as get her body back." said Nova getting their attention.

"We're sorry master." Volcanics apologized kneeling towards Nova.

"This was my fault master, I let the girl escape which lead to us following her back towards the others." said Frostbite willing to take the blame.

"Silence! You two left on your own accord without bothering to consult me not were successful in bringing back the girl before arriving back at her base." Nova stated.

"We deserve any punishment you assign master." said both Frostbite and Volcanics with heads on the ground.

"I will not allow this ever happening again I'm I clear?" Nova asked shouting at them.

"Sir yes sir!" both Frostbite and Volcanics shouted.

"As for you Phoenix have you learned anything useful while in the girl's body?" Nova asked curious what she learned from the experience.

"I learned they have healer and that's the father of your former apprentic...I mean Pinkie so she might inherent that power as well." Phoenix replied.

"Interesting me might get some use out of her still." Nova thought outloud. "Anything else."

"Sir I learned of each gems locations most of them stay at the temple while three prefer to stay at an isolated building called a barn. Most of the time one or two of them scout the city and wouldn't want to put the people in danger." Phoenix replied.

"Excellent we can use this as an advantage in the future to pick them off one by one until there's only a handful of them left then we finish them off once and for all. Maybe even find that good for nothing diamond and do something they never did and shatter her." said Nova. "Until that day you three must be ready to help me achieve that dream and take over this planet with me as top gem and soon after massive gem army."

"Sir" all three of them gave him a salute.

 **(Back with the Kids)**

"Glad we got all this out of the way." said Sunni glad it's over. "How does it feel getting your body back Charlotte?"

"Feels good but I think you guys could have gone a lot easier on it." said Charlotte rubbing her arm.

"Glad to have you back sis." said Ben happy Charlotte is now herself literally.

"That reminds me after we switched Phoenix must have dropped this when Volcanics tackled her." said Charlotte holding up the watch device.

"That thing has been plenty of trouble we should destroy it." Ben suggested.

"Or we could give it to Aunt Peridot to study it." Sunni suggested.

"Let's go with your plan Sunni we might need it someday." said Charlotte.

"Thanks but before I forget how did you get this thing back I thought they would have stripped you from it." said Sunni.

"Well you see I as I was making my dastardly escape I overheard Nova bragging about the device and left it in the room while he left to take care of something. I took the opportunity to sneak it away knowing I might need it later." Charlotte replied.

"That's my sis always thinking ahead, sometimes." said Ben placing an arm around her and smiled.

"Thanks I guess but thank you for believing me even though it took you a while." Charlotte thanked him.

"No problem but can you answer this even though Phoenix was in your body how was she able to out last Sunni and I during the training if you usually come in last?" Ben asked.

"Of that let's just say I've been having a training buddy that offered to train with me and teach me a few things." said Charlotte.

"Who is helping you…" said Ven but got interrupted by Charlotte.

"Speaking of which if everything went according to plan did you get the money for ice cream?"

"Right! We better hurry get it and come back before the others start to question why we are taking to long." stated Sunni.

The twins nodded as all three headed to the ice cream parlor for their well deserved treat. Little did they know they were being seen.

"Looks like they handled it all on their own." said Steven watching the kids walk away.

"Guess you were right, we didn't need to step in." said Shun leaning against a wooden beam.

"It's good we let them fight their own especially after being beat so badly." said Steven.

"True, even though things seemed a little I'm glad it worked out in the end. Now they know if the enemy is gonna get stronger they need to get strong too." Shun stated.

"Is that why you and Charlotte have been doing some secret training at the sky arena?" said Steven with a smile towards a surprised Shun.

"So you know about that? Well she I saw her struggling to keep up with Ben and Sunni and she decided to work hard so I thought I could help her out a bit." said Shun. "Although if you ask me she should be asking Amethyst to help her out a bit with her whip and technique.

"You know Ben is gonna be a little upset when he finds out Charlotte is progressing a lot faster and with both his parents helping?" asked Steven.

"I'm sure it won't bother him to much if anything it'll make him want to trying harder with or without our help." said Shun.

"That's a good thing all three of them are growing up nicely and sooner or later will become official Crystal Gems." said Steven.

"Until that day it's our job to look after them and make sure they grow up nice and strong." said Shun. "Anyways they probably won't be back soon want me to make us some snow cone well we wait?"

"Only if you mix mine to blueberry and strawberry." said Steven walking side by side with Shun as they head back inside.

End Chapter 21.

 **There you have that's the end of chapter 21 and glad you stuck around until the end. For here on out our hero's will find tougher challenges especially when dealing with Nova or his minions. Want to know how this story will unfold, well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Also for you long time readers I apologize for always saying in every chapter we'll try to post a lot sooner but this chapter took a lot longer to make with both of us having to finish school for the year and study for important test.**

 **Now that's summer is here we can try and work on the story more but do remember we have other stories to do and we might have some important things to take care of irl. Enough of that said reviews, and suggestions are greatly appreciated and if you don't feel comfortable leaving a suggestion in the reviews just PM Jaroberts251 or myself and we'll reply as soon as possible. Thanks again for continuing to read our story and we hope to see you, until next time this Shun Benitoite sighing out.**


End file.
